I Want That Gang Leader To Be MY Girl!
by XEmerald Goddess of The NightX
Summary: The Emerald Slayers are a tough gang, but no one knows who their leader is. Turns out the leader is a female & 4 other gang leaders get interest in her. When she dates a gang leader, Sasuke, A LOT of fighting goes on. /Currently editing/
1. Who is Their leader?

**Chapter 1: Who is their leader?**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

Warning: This story is AU and will have some oocness!

Speaking**:** "blah blah"

Thinking**: **_'blah blah'_

Inner**: ****'blah blah'**

**----------------------------**

"Hey, you know what I just noticed?" Naruto suddenly asked.

It was lunch time and the gang known as "The Shinobi" were seated at a table with three other girls. The school cafeteria bustled with the noise from all the high school students' chattering and chairs being dragged across the floor.

"What?" asked Shikamaru in a bored tone. Not so interested in what Naruto "just noticed" considering the fact that Naruto still hadn't noticed that Hinata was in love with him for the past seven years.

"I noticed that…um…what's that gang called again? Uh, you now the one that almost everyone in this school fears except for us and Gaara's gang?" asked Naruto, not being able to remember the name of the other gang.

"You mean, "The Emerald Slayers"?" asked Kiba, wondering why Naruto would mention them out of the blue.

"Yeah! Them! I just noticed that they don't have anyone telling them what to do. They don't seem to have a leader. They're just a gang that hurts the people that mess with them," said Naruto.

Some of them didn't know why it mattered to him that they didn't have a leader, while the rest thought that he had a point.

"He actually has a point," stated Shikamaru, getting interested in what they were talking about - for once. "I've been wondering the same thing for a while now. They're all really tough, and it seems like it would only take one of their members to wipe out our whole gang. It's strange that they don't have a leader."

"What are you talking about? You guys can go head on with them! You don't know who would win! After all, you guys are also one of the gangs that everyone fears! Actually, everyone in this lame school fears all of the gangs here," said Ino, getting a bit mad that they thought that there was actually a gang out there that was tougher than them. She wasn't even in the gang! But, she thought that The Shinobi were the toughest gang around.

"There are only three gangs here; Sand Killers, The Emerald Slayers, and our gang," stated Shikamaru.

"Yeah, and everyone is scared of all three of them," said Tenten, as she threw a fry into her mouth. "I don't even know why they all act like wussies. I mean come on, give me a break. Not all gangs are out to break everyone's neck. Only those who end up pissing them off. Everyone fears every gang in this stupid school."

"Yeah, but people in school fear The Emerald Slayers the most," said Kiba, making a point. "Everyone wonders if they have a leader or not. If they do, where is he? Cuz honestly, I've never once seen any of them taking orders from anyone else."

"That's what I want to know!" said Naruto, with furrowed eyebrows. He was really curious about all of this. "Our gang can't go against them unless they're with their leader. Not that I want us to fight them. But, the leader needs to go against the other leader. We all know that Sasuke-teme is going to want to fight their leader. They haven't fought any gangs yet because they don't have one."

"I think that they do have a leader, but their leader is currently not with them or something…" said Hinata quietly.

Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed. He seemed to be thinking real hard about the situation. He went into his genius mode and tried thinking up of all the possibilites. Things just didn't seem to add up.

"I think Hinata may be right," contemplated Shikamaru.

Sasuke, their gang leader, just stayed quiet as usual. His elbows were propped up onto the table as his head rested lazily on the palm of his hand.

Shikamaru Nara has brown hair put into a ponytail that looked like it was shaped into a pineapple, and brown eyes. He was in the gang called The Shinobi. He was the smartest one out of the six guys. Even though he doesn't really look it, he's very strong and muscular. He may have been the smartest, but he's also the one that was really lazy. He had a tendency to use the word troublesome. His fingers continuously brushed his cheeks. His eyes darkened and turned serious as he continued to ponder about the other gang.

Neji Hyuga has long brown hair put into a loose ponytail, and pearl white eyes. He was nearly as tough as the gang leader. He was also a genius, but Shikamaru was still smarter. He doesn't talk much. He took a sip of his drink, acting as if their discussion didn't really matter to him. Although secretly, he was quite interested himself.

Naruto Uzumaki has blond spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was the most energetic one, and he has a loud mouth. He has a lot of muscles, and he is one of the toughest in the group. Whenever he fights, he always says things to annoy and distract his opponents. He loves his ramen, and he is the gang leader's best friend. He too, seemed to be thinking about The Emerald Slayers. After all, he was the one who started this conversation. He's really curious to know about their leader.

The gang leader went by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. He has raven hair that is spiked up, almost in the shape of a chicken's ass, but it still makes him look hot. He is very muscular and cold. He doesn't talk much, but he's always there for his friends. If anyone messes with him or his friends, he'll make sure they regret it. Many girls love him; he has a lot of fan girls since he's hot and rich. He's the toughest in his gang and is also very smart.

"But we don't know what's really going on," said Shino, adjusting his black shades. "We can't just assume things."

Shino Aburame had spiky hair of a dark shade. He finds insects really interesting and he's usually quiet. He is also in the gang.

"What should we do?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke.

"Find out about their leader," was Sasuke's simple reply.

"How are we supposed to do that, Sasuke-teme?" asked Naruto. "We would have done that a long time ago if we knew how."

"Well, we can get anyone to work as a spy for us, since most people at this school fear us. We can get someone and tell them to ask The Emerald Slayers or something," insisted Kiba.

Always teamed with his dog Akamaru, the sixth member of the gang was Kiba has two triangle tattoos under his eyes. He has brown hair and brown eyes, and he always wears his gray jacket.

"Why don't we just go ask them straight up? We're a gang too!" exclaimed Naruto as he got up on his feet. His actions and outburst caused everyone at the table to look at him. "We don't know if we are equally matched or anything, but none of you should be scared to just ask them yourselves."

Kiba shrugged**;**Naruto was right.

"Yeah, Naruto is right!" agreed Ino, raising her voice as she spoke. "I think you're better than them anyway! Just go ask them. It's not like you guys would end up fighting anyway. And even if you did start fighting, you'd kick ass!"

"Should we go up to The Emerald Slayers now and ask them?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke as he sent a gesture towards said gang. They all looked at the quiet raven-haired boy. He was intimidating even when he wasn't moving. Shikamaru was starting to feel a bit awkward after about fifteen seconds of no answer from his leader.

"Whatever," Sasuke finally answered as he got up from his seat.

"You girls stay here," said Shikamaru.

"No," protested Ino defiantly as she got up from her seat. "I want to go! Being a girl doesn't mean anything, it's not fair if we can't see any action!"

"It has nothing to do with you being a chick," claimed Kiba.

"Then why can't we go?" demanded Ino angrily.

"Do you have to make a big deal out of everything?" Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Ino glared at him and then turned her attention back to Kiba, "I just don't understand why we can't come along!"

"Guys go ahead. I'll talk to her," said Tenten.

Kiba nodded his head, and The Shinobi made their way towards the other table.

Ino was very anrgy. Tenten shook her head and motioned Ino to sit down.

"This has to do with the two gangs, it has nothing to do with you." reasoned Tenten. "You have no reason to go over there. You'll just be in the way."

"I guess you're right," sighed Ino, her anger completely forgotten.

"I wonder what's going to happen," thought aloud Hinata.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine," assured Tenten.

"Yeah, and if they fight, The Shinobi will put up a good fight," said Ino defiantly.

_'Naruto, I hope nothing bad happens…' _thought Hinata, and concern filled her eyes.

Everyone in the cafeteria was still talking, but some turned to see why The Shinobi were walking towards The Emerald Slayers. This was a strange occurence. It's not every day that you see a whole gang get up and walk over to another gang. All of the gangs practically hated each other. No gang had an alliance with another. They never went near each other. When they did, it just meant a fight was about to arise.

The Emerald Slayers still didn't seem to notice the other gang approaching them. They had five people in their gang.

There was a guy with blond hair up to his shoulders and brown eyes. His name is Derick. He likes to avoid problems and fights. You wouldn't even know that he's in a gang unless someone told you themselves. He's very gentle. As long as you don't get him angry, there's nothing to worry about.

Another guy had red spiky hair, and he looked a bit like Gaara, but he had brown eyes. His name is Darien. He was the closest one to the gang leader out of everyone in the gang and was very protective of her. He was the strongest in the gang next to the gang leader, though she was not present at this time so he was the strongest member at the gang's table.

Another guy had black hair that was put into a ponytail. He had blue eyes. His name is JayJay. He is always hyped up and ready to fight. He never turns down a fight and he never misses a chance to give someone a good beating.

Another guy had brown spiky hair and red eyes. His name is Skyler. He's the immature idiot of the gang. He's very playful and energetic, but he knows when he has to be serious. He is actually _really _close to the gang leader too. They always joked around, and honestly, no one is sure of who is closer to her; Skyler or Darien.

The last guy had blond spiky hair and grayish eyes. His name is Jesse. He was the nicest one in the group, and he was also the smartest.

All of them are very muscular and many girls think that they're very good-looking. Though, most are still quite frightened by them. They heard the cafeteria suddenly quiet down and they turned their heads to see what was going on. They were surprised to see Sasuke and the rest of The Shinobi standing about five feet from their table.

"You want something, Sasuke?" asked Darien, obviously not used to having Sasuke around them.

Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru and gestured towards Darien.

"We have a question," stated Shikamaru.

"What would that question be?" Derick wondered aloud. "If it's to fight us, you know we can't do that. Not until a certain someone comes back."

"Oh, come on! I would very much enjoy having a fight," said JayJay as he smirked. "Especially with the famous Shinobi."

"Shut up, JayJay, you know we can't," said Skyler, practically scolding JayJay.

"That wasn't our question anyway, but who's the 'certain someone'?" asked Naruto, they had spiked up his curiosity

"What was your question?" Skyler asked Neji, ignoring Naruto's last question, which annoyed Naruto.

"We were just wondering about your leader. If you have one that is," said Neji.

All of them smirked. _'They don't know about her being our leader. No one does. They don't know that one of the toughest gangs has a leader that's a girl. A girl that is tougher than everyone else,' _thought Darien.

_'Why are they smirking?' _Sasuke thought, getting slightly irritated.

"We have one, and that's the person who needs to come back," said Jesse,keeping his words enigmatic.

"So...how come isn't he here with you guys?" asked Shikamaru with a raised eye brow.

They all smirked again. The questions seemed to amuse them, and every time they smirked, The Shinobi got angrier.

_'They think it's a he. It's a her! No one would ever expect it to be a girl. We can't let them know she's a girl though. They will see for themselves. We can't lie by calling her a he though. We'll just use the word "leader" or something,' _thought Darien.

"Our leader isn't here because our leader caused so much trouble that our leader's parents decided to send our leader to a school for delinquents. Our leader will start coming to this school next week. You'll see how our leader looks on Monday," said Darien, the smirk still tugging at the corner of his lips.

_'Why did he have to say the whole 'Our leader' thing? He could've just said he,' _thought Shikamaru. He was suspicious, and so was everyone else in the gang. They knew that The Emerald Slayers were hiding something from them.

"That's all we wanted to know," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, thanks," said Naruto as they started to leave the hovered for a moment, eyeing the gang suspiciously, before following Sasuke.

When the Shinobi were out of ear shot, The Emerald Slayers started talking.

"They don't know that our leader is a girl," smirked Derick.

"Yeah, they don't expect it to be a girl," said Skyler, eyeing The Shinobi as they walked back to their table. He couldn't help but smirk and wave when he saw Naruto turn around and look at them. Naruto gulped and quickly turned around. "Haha, they're definitely suspicious."

Derick shrugged, "Can't blame them."

"What do you think their reaction will be when they find out?" asked Jesse.

"All of the gangs around here don't have any girls in them," stated JayJay. "Imagine having a girl as your gang leader! They're going to be surprised"

"Actually Sound, The Executors, and Sand Killers have a girl in their gang," said Jesse.

"Yeah but no one has a gang leader that is a girl," said JayJay, matter-of-fact. "Well, no one other than us."

"Let's keep everyone wondering about our leader. They'll see her on Monday, but they're in for a big surprise," said Skyler.

"Oh, and she called me yesterday. She told me that they will be showing her around the place a bit, so she won't see any of us until lunch time," said Darien.

"Something tells me that something is going to happen on Monday," said Jesse. His hands clenched into fists as his mind reeled, trying to trace where this hunch came from. He just had a feeling that something was going to happen once their leader came back.

"Well, yeah, she's coming back!" exclaimed Skyler, happiness shown in his eyes. It has been a while since he last saw her.

"I know that, but I feel like something else is going to happen," said Jesse.

"You know that whenever that girl is around, something always happens. She always causes trouble. I can't believe her parents actually sent her to a school for delinquents. She told me that she didn't let any teachers or cops touch her or yell at her. The teachers and staff were all scared of her, so they kicked her out," said Derick.

"I don't see how a girl like her can cause so much trouble. She's really strong, feisty, and bad, but she is so damn hot," Skyler let out a dreamy sigh as images of her flashed through his mind. "Not that I would ever go out with her."

"Yeah, she does look pretty, but we only like her as a friend or a sister," said JayJay. "She's our cherry blossom."

"It's not like she would accept any of us as anything more, anyway. We're just like brothers and best friends to her, nothing more," said Darien as he sighed.

"And that's the same way we all feel about her," said Jesse.

_'No, I feel something more towards her. I wish she didn't see me as just a best friend, because I would like us to be more than that. But I know that will never happen.' _

**-With The Shinobi-**

"Did you guys find out anything?" asked Ino as the guys came back to the table. She was really curious to know about what happened between the two gangs.

Hinata was relieved that they didn't end up fighting. If anything, they seemed to be getting along.

"We found out that their gang leader isn't here. His parents sent him to a discipline school because he was 'misbehaved', but their gang leader will be coming here on Monday," said Shikamaru.

"But they were being a bit suspicious," put in Neji.

"How?" asked Tenten with an arched eye brow.

"It seemed like they weren't telling us something," said Neji.

"Yeah, they were acting a bit _strange,_" said Shino.

"I agree, but oh well! We'll find out on Monday," said Naruto. He was so excited that he would finally see who the big-shot leader was of The Emerald Slayers. "But I can't believe I'm going to have to spend the whole weekend waiting and wondering."

Sasuke was just sitting down quietly, deep in thought.

"Are we going to fight after we see who the gang leader is?" asked Shino, his question was directed towards Sasuke.

"Only if they start," said Sasuke nonchalantly.

"I don't think we should fight them," said Kiba. "I mean you saw how strong they are! Imagine their leader! You would have to be the one to go against their leader, Sasuke!"

"We can take them," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme, even you know they will be hard to beat!" said Naruto.

"I like challenges," Sasuke smirked. His smirk immediately disappeared when The Sand Killers came up to them. There were five guys and one girl in this gang. The Sand Killers and The Shinobi hate each other. They're nearly equally matched, making them rivals. They can't stand the very sight of each other.

"What do you want, Sabaku?" asked Sasuke harshly as he glared at him.

"We saw you talking to The Emerald Slayers," stated Gaara.

"And we want to know what you were talking about," added Kankuro.

"Why should we tell you?" questioned Naruto. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because you might know something that we've been wondering about for a while," answered Gaara.

"What would that be?" asked Sasuke with his arms crossed over his chest, as he leaned back a bit in his chair.

"It isn't normal for one of the toughest gangs around to have no leader," said Temari.

"Yeah, so do you know anything about their leader or not?" questioned Suray. He was new to the school, someone not many people knew the name of. Although he was getting known because of the many fights he got into and because of his temper.

Gaara was the gang leader of The Sand Killers. He has messy spiked red hair and jade eyes. He is very muscular, and he hates Sasuke with a passion. He is very strong and goes head-on with Sasuke. They're both equally strong. Sasuke usually beats him but, there are times that Gaara turns out to be the winner. They're bitter rivals, they always have been. Kankuro and Temari are his siblings.

Temari has blond hair put into four ponytails on her head. She has aqua eyes and an attitude. She is one of the toughest in the gang. There are rarely any girls in gangs. Being a girl in a world of gangs meant mostly for boys makes her highly-respected, not to mention feared. She is a spitfire girl, she won't let anyone step all over her.

Kankuro has purple paint all over his face, put in some strange pattern. He is somewhat of a pervert. He is the eldest sibling of Gaaraand Temari.

Suray has short orange hair and brown eyes. He has more of an attitude than anyone, and he doesn't have any patience. He always wants to fight. He doesn't care much for anyone, he strives to be a leader one day.

Tim has brown hair and blue eyes. He's the guy who comes up with all the plans when going against another gang. He's the smartest in the gang.

Jack has blond hair and green eyes. He's very tough and keeps to himself. He barely talks to anyone. He lost his brother at a very young age and is filled with anger inside because he wasn't able to do anything about it. That is why he decided to join a gang.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, and he nodded his head.

"Their leader will be coming here on Monday. He has been in a discipline school because he is, y'know, 'hardcore'," said Shikamaru in a tone filled with sarcasm and boredom.

Gaara nodded his head. The gang members started to walk away from the table. They seemed to walk deliberately slowly so the leader can lead the way.

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell him?" asked Naruto.

"He'd find out for himself anyway," answered Sasuke.

Naruto would stare after the Sand Killers, eyes narrowed slightly, as if suspicious, but still not going against Sasuke.

"I can't wait until Monday to see their leader," said Kiba. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Yeah, we've seen The Emerald Slayers beating up everyone that messes with them for three or four months already. It's about time we see their leader," said Neji with an expectant smirk on his face.

"We'll get the chance to see their leader in five days," said Tenten.

"Yeah, I guess we got to wait to see him," said Shino.

"I hope their leader is friendly," said Hinata quietly, watching Naruto out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah. Maybe that way, we can finally be allies with one of the gangs," said Tenten a bit cheerfully. "Not that I'm the gang- so you guys can finally be allies with another gang! Well, maybe."

"I doubt that will happen," said Kiba.

"Actually, I think there's a chance that it might." said Naruto. "I mean, the gang itself is cooler than a lot of people I've met so, their leader won't be so bad. Maybe we will get along."

"Then again, maybe we won't. We'll see on Monday," said Shikamaru.

_'Who is the leader of The Emerald Slayers? __Even I can't deny that I'm curious to see the gang leader. I have a feeling something will happen.' _thought Sasuke.

The bell rang, and they all went to their classes.

**--**

The days had passed gradually, edging their way toward the day everyone awaited, until finally it had arrived.

The Shinobi were waiting to see how the gang leader looked. It was already Monday and they haven't seen any new kids around. Lunchtime had arrived, but still no sign of a gang leader.

_'Could they have been lying?' _thought Sasuke.

"Yo, where is he?" asked Naruto. He desperately wanted to see the other gang leader. "They said that he was coming today. I haven't seen a new gang leader! I'm going to be pissed off if I don't see him in the next ten minutes!"

"Just shut up, Naruto." said Shikamaru.

"Why isn't he here?" asked Kiba impatiently.

"I heard the principal talking about a new student being here today. I'm sure that it's him. He will show himself sometime now because it's lunch time. We didn't see him anytime earlier because they were giving him a tour around the school. I heard he that he will be starting his classes tomorrow," said Shikamaru.

"So, now all we have to sit and wait?" whined Naruto.

"Yeah. I know you're impatient, but just try to wait," said Shikamaru, his tone was sharp and irritated. _'Why can't he ever shut up?'_

"Are you sure you heard right?" asked Neji.

"Yeah," said Shikamaru.

Naruto pouted as he impatiently waited for a new kid to appear out of nowhere.

"I was there with Shikamaru. I heard her talk about a new student. It has to be him, who else could it be? There is only one new student today," said Ino.

"Be patient," said Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!" yelled an annoying high-pitched voice as footsteps approached the table.

"Not that slut again," muttered Shikamaru. The whole group sank back in their chairs and let out quiet groans.

It was Karin. She was "in love" with Sasuke. She was his number one fan girl. No one ever told her anything because they knew that she was in the gang called The Executors. The gang leader of that gang is Sai. No one knows why she went to this school instead It was Karin. She was "in love" with Sasuke. She was his number of the one where the rest of her gang was, but they assumed she was a spy for them.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Sasuke, annoyed that she always continued to pester him. He was waiting for some new kid to show up, and he was mad that he didn't see any new kids. Now she had to come and make him even more annoyed.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" gasped Karin.

"Listen, I don't like you, and I never will. I don't give a damn if I hurt your feelings. Just leave me the hell alone!" said Sasuke. He was angry because she always came up to him to flirt with him. He hated that actually, he hated her. He couldn't even do anything to push her off because he doesn't hit girls. Ino just sighed and shook her head. She felt kind of bad for him. Karin just never got the hint, even when he was being as blunt as could be!

"Why are you being so mean?! I know you love me, Sasuke-kun! Stop trying to push me away!" whined Karin.

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Ino. "Just leave! You're so damn annoying!"

"Shut up pig!" snapped Karin as she glared at Ino. "Why don't you mind your own business?!"

"Why don't you go find a fucking pole and strip for some desperate faggots?!" retorted Ino angrily. "Because that is all you're good for!"

By now, the scene had attracted quite a few people- including The Emerald Slayers.

"Ugh, shut the fuck up!" said Karin. "You're just like that annoying girl I met earlier! Her annoying pink hair pissed me off too, I mean for real, pink hair?! Like what the hell, get a make over. I've never seen anything so retarded like that before! She acts the same way you do, she's a total bitch! Just mind your own business Yamanaka!"

At this all of The Emerald Slayers looked over at Karin and The Shinobi.

_'Pink hair? Sakura is definitely going to kill her,' _thought JayJay with a smirk on his face.

_'That must be Sakura. I'll finally get to see her again. Wait, why the hell would that slut call Sakura a bitch? She has no right. She better shut the hell up before I go over there,' _thought Darien angrily but, happy that Sakura was finally here.

_'This is getting interesting…' _thought Skyler.

_'A girl with pink hair? I've never seen anyone in this school with pink hair. Could she be a new kid? No, the gang leader of The Emerald Slayers is the new kid. Wait, what?' _thought Sasuke.

"Don't tell me to mind my own business, you dirty son of a bitch!" yelled Ino furiously.

She went up to Karin, fists balled, earrings off, and in a really pissed off mood. She was tired of Karin, and would once and for all, shut her up. Too bad that Shikamaru pulled her back.

"Calm down, Ino-chan," said Shikamaru, trying to prevent her from doing something that would get her into trouble.

Ino glared daggers at Karin and waited for Shikamaru to release her.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked the chapter, **please review**.

**-XEmerald Goddess Of The NightX-**


	2. I Can't Believe She's The Gang Leader

**Chapter 2: I Can't Believe ****She's The Gang Leader!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking: _"blah blah"_

Thinking: _'blah blah'_

Inner: **_'blah blah'_**

**----------------------------**

Everyone had their attention on Karin, the girls, and on the gang known as The Shinobi. And without warning the attention of every figure was altered sharply to the source of the sudden sound.

BANG!

There, they saw a pissed off pink haired girl with emerald eyes that just slammed the lunch room door open. She wore black, baggy pants that tied from the bottom and went a little bit above the ankles, a red tube top with a black sweater over it, and black and red sneakers.

She stormed up to Karin and punched her across the face.

_'Our cherry blossom is back and she's already started trouble. Oh well, it's good to see her again.' _thought Darien, smiling a bit.

_'I knew Sakura-chan would beat her up.' _thought JayJay, shaking his head knowingly.

_'Sakura-chan is going to kill Karin!'_ thought Skyler happily.

Sasuke and everyone else at his table were surprised when Karin was punched by an unknown pink-haired, pissed off girl. They picked up their lunch trays and backed away from the table.

_'What the hell is going on?' _thought Sasuke. He wasn't quite sure how to react – should he intervene? _'Na, Karin had it coming.'_

The pink haired girl picked up Karin by the neck and slammed her onto the lunch table with such force that it seemed like the table would collapse at any moment.

"We have to stop her before she kills the damn girl," Darien told the rest of the gang.

"Wait, I want to see the fight. That slut deserves it anyway. She just called Sakura-chan a bitch," said JayJay, looking at the fight intensely.

Darien rolled his eyes and The Emerald Slayers made their way towards where Sasuke and his gang were standing.

_'What are they doing here?' _thought Sasuke as he narrowed his eyes, looking over at the other gang.

Karin bled from her nose and her mouth and was sporting a nasty black eye. Sakura picked up Karin from the neck again and slammed her against the wall.

"Did you think that, just because I was with a teacher, I couldn't hit you and you could get away with it?" hissed Sakura. "Well, listen to me right now, don't you dare call me a slut! You're the only slut around here! Don't even think about messing with me, you worthless piece of shit! I don't give a damn of who you think you are. You have no clue of who you're messing with, so you better stay out of my way and stay quiet, or die!"

"You think I'm scared of you?!" countered Karin, even though she was in a lot of pain. "Fuck you; I'm not scared of you!"

"You sure about that?" snarled Sakura as she threw her to the ground.

"Well, that girl is doing the job for me… a little too painful, but she did it," said Ino, a bit frightened.

Everyone watched the scene where Sakura had beat up Karin. They had no idea of who she was, but they knew that they should _never_ mess with her.

"Okay! Just leave me the hell alone!" cried Karin. Sakura punched Karin again, and she was knocked unconscious.

"Sakura-chan, just let her go. She isn't worth it," said Darien.

_'Her name is Sakura? Wait, how does he know her?' _thought Sasuke as he looked over at Darien. Everyone else in the lunch room seemed to be wondering the same thing; all of them looked at Darien with a puzzled look.

Sakura's ears perked up when she heard that familiar voice. She immediately dropped Karin on the floor and turned around. When she saw him, she ran over to Darien to give him a hug.

"Darien-kun!" yelled Sakura happily**_._**

"Nice to see you again too," said Darien as he got the wind knocked out of him from Sakura's bone-crushing hug.

"Damn, I wanted to see more action…" said JayJay a bit disappointed.

"JayJay-kun, you still love all the violence, don't ya?" joked Sakura as she hugged him. She greeted everyone else in The Emerald Slayers with a playful comment and a hug.

Everyone else was wondering why a girl with pink hair was hugging the toughest gang around. Well, one of the toughest.

"What's going on?" asked Shikamaru, confused. He didn't like to be confused, he was known as a genius. He could sort out any problem or confusion in a matter of seconds- so, why couldn't he figure out why some girl with pink hair was hugging all the members of a fearful gang? Could she be one of their girlfriends? A relative?

Sakura turned around when she heard Shikamaru ask what was going on. She finally noticed that all eyes were on her. She had no clue as for why everyone was looking at her.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru Nara, and may I ask, who are you?" asked Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru," greeted Sakura, with a genuine smile on her face. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura Haruno? I knew you seemed familiar! I can't believe I'm actually seeing you again Sakura-chan!" said Naruto as he ran up to Sakura and hugged her. She was a bit surprised, but when she saw his face, hers was filled with happiness and she hugged him back tightly, cheerily declaring his name as he had done for her.

_'What the fuck?' _thought Sasuke; if he wasn't confused before, he definitely was now.

"How does she know Naruto?" Tenten asked aloud. "How does Naruto know her? Why are they hugging each other?!"

Even The Emerald Slayers were confused when they saw Sakura hug Naruto.

"Will someone _please_explain what is happening?!" yelled Ino, shook-up from the sight of Karin knocked unconscious by a fist other than her own.

Sakura and Naruto stopped hugging to look at Ino with a why-are-you-yelling sort of look on their faces. She just ruined their little moment.

_'Why was she so happy when she saw him?' _thought Darien as he grew angry._ 'Why was she hugging him? Does she like him or something?'_

"Sakura-chan and I were best friends when we were small," Naruto started to explain. "We were always together, but then she moved. I thought I would never see her again because later on, I moved somewhere else too."

"So, you know her? And you're very good friends with her?" asked Shikamaru slowly, still trying to register all that is happening in his head.

"Exactly!" said Naruto, smiling brightly.

"You never told us anything about him!" said Skyler, pointing accusingly at Sakura.

"You never asked." said Sakura as she shrugged.

"Yeah, because we're really going to ask you if you were best friends with some kid named Naruto, especially since we didn't even know him," Skyler said sarcastically, earning him Sakura's rolled eyes.

"We're still confused here!" shouted Ino. By "we," she meant just about everyone in the lunchroom.

"Confused about what?" asked Sakura, with an arched eye brow.

"How do you know The Emerald Slayers?" Tenten suddenly asked. "How are you their friends? You guys seem very close…why is that?"

She was very curious to know, as was everyone else. Everyone in The Emerald Slayers except for Sakura smirked.

"Why are they smirking?" asked Neji, annoyed, gesturing towards the gang that was standing right behind Sakura.

Sakura turned around to look at her best friends and shrugged, "I have no clue," she said as she looked at her friends like they were crazy.

"Well," Darien started off, "Sakura-chan is our gang leader." He smirked, looking at everyone's shocked expressions—especially the ones from The Shinobi and the Sand Killers. "Remember I told you that you'd meet our gang leader on Monday? Well, **here she is**."

Everyone in the lunch room had a shocked expression on their face, especially The Shinobi and Sand Killers. They hadn't expected her to be the gang leader of The Emerald Slayers! They hadn't even thought of the possibility of their leader being a female! It was just, absurd! There was just no way! The leaders of The Shinobi and the Sand Killers held the deepest uncertainty on their faces; they couldn't fully comprehend it. _She _was the big-shot leader that they've been anxious to meet?

_'What the hell? You've got to be kidding me!' _Sasuke thought as he looked at Darien disbelievingly and then looked at Sakura. _'She's a girl... she can't be that tough!'_

"But…she's a girl!" exclaimed Kiba. "The gang leader is usually the toughest and you guys are all really tough. There is just no way that a girl could be stronger than you. I don't believe it!"

Sakura went up to Kiba really fast, which scared the hell out of him. She had a dangerous aura around her as she opened her mouth to speak to him.

"Listen, being a girl or boy has nothing to do with it," said Sakura. "I'm tougher than all of them, whether you believe it or not, and I am the gang leader of the gang known as The Emerald Slayers. I haven't been here because I had to go to a school for delinquents, but now I'm back, and I'm ready to see how much action this school has."

Sakura smirked at the last statement as she looked around at everyone in the cafeteria.

"Wow, Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto, slightly amazed. "Are you really that strong?"

"Of course she is!" said Jesse.

Sakura smiled at Naruto and shrugged in response, "Just a tad bit stronger than I used to be."

"I never thought you would be the gang leader of a really tough gang!" said Naruto, but his grin faded into a thoughtful expression. "Well, after I saw you beat up Karin with just a few punches, I guess I can see how…"

"Tough gang?" She turned her head to her gang. "I see you guys made us known," said Sakura with a proud smirk on her face.

"Well, everyone who messed with us had a painful experience with us," JayJay explained with a smirk on his face.

The rest of her gang sneered. Oh yeah, they had made themselves known. It may have severely injured a few people but, they made their gang known throughout the whole school _and town_.

"Hey, Sakura, I'm in a gang too!" Naruto told Sakura.

"Really?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Yeah!" responded Naruto. "I'm in the gang called Shinobi. Sasuke-teme is the gang leader."

"Who is Sasuke?" asked Sakura curiously.

"That would be me," said Sasuke, making himself known.

Sakura looked at the person next to Naruto, who had said that he was Sasuke- the gang leader of The Shinobi. He had raven hair that was slightly spiked at the back, onyx orbs that were mysterious and deep, a perfect tan and he was very muscular. She could see all the muscle that he had in his arms because he was wearing a t-shirt, and even with the t-shirt on, she could tell that his chest was ripped. She was taking quite a liking to the sight before her.

_'Damn, he looks hot,' _thought Sakura.

Sasuke was also observing the gang leader that stood before him. She had long pink hair, mesmerizing emerald eyes, fairly pale skin, hourglass figure and a look of confidence on her face. He was also taking a liking to the sight that was in front of him.

_'She doesn't look bad at all,' _thought Sasuke._ 'Though, I still can't believe that she's the gang leader of The Emerald Slayers. Is she really that strong? She's just a girl.' _

"So, you're the leader of The Shinobi?" asked Sakura as she tilted her head a bit, you could see that there was something going on through her mind. The way her eyes lit up with aspiration.

_'What are you planning, Sakura-chan?'_ thought Derick, taking note of his leader's actions.

"Hn," was Sasuke's response.

"Whatever," said Sakura, "That's not even a damn word, but I guess you're not the talkative type. I'll just take that as a 'Yeah, I am.' Anyway, I know that many gangs fight and that so far, almost none have become allies. So, instead of our gangs fighting, I would like to be friends. What do you think?"

_'Finally…maybe we can get an ally instead of a foe,' _thought Shino.

Kiba's mouth slightly parted in surprise. He looked over at Sasuke to see his reaction. As usual, his face remained impassive.

_'Sasuke better agree to this proposal,' _thought Neji, looking over at his leader, wondering what he was planning on doing. He narrowed his eyes and gave Sasuke a curt nod, signaling Sasuke to agree to the proposal. _'We have enough gangs that want to fight with us. We don't need another gang to fight with.'_

"Why?" Sasuke suddenly asked after a few seconds of shocked silence.

"Because you guys seem like nice people," said Sakura, shrugging her shoulders a bit. "There is no point in us being enemies.

Plus, I'm sure you have enough gangs after you. Not only that, but I would never fight with Naruto or any of his friends."

"Hn," said Sasuke after a brief moment.

Everyone had expecting and shifting glances; Sasuke just stuck his hand out—a handshake, meaning he agrees! Sakura smiled, took his hand, and shook it. Sasuke blinked in surprise at her strong grip. Sakura on the other hand, was thinking about how she quite liked the feeling of Sasuke's skin making contact with hers. This thought scared her a bit- she quickly brought her hand back to her side.

"Okay, so it's settled," Sakura declared happily. "We're now allies and friends!"

_'She seems a little too innocent to be a gang leader…' _thought Sasuke, observing her actions in interest.

"We have to be friends with them now?" Skyler questioned Sakura.

"Yeah!" answered Sakura. "So, don't annoy them."

"Me? Annoy them? What would ever make you think that I would be capable of doing such a thing?" asked Skyler with an innocent look on his face.

All of the members in Sakura's gang looked at Skyler with a raised eye brow. Was he trying to fool them or something?

"Skyler-kun, you annoy the hell out of everyone," said Sakura.

"I do not!" said Skyler defensively.

"Yes you do," scoffed JayJay.

"No one was talking to you!" bit out Skyler.

"Both of you, shut up!" ordered Sakura.

They both did as told, not wanting to get their leader mad at them for any reason. The Shinobi were surprised at how fast the two guys stopped arguing, with one command from their leader. They seemed to be really loyal and obedient. It was kind of strange in their eyes- to see a girl with pink hair ordering around tall, strong, and fearful guys.

"You're going to get in trouble for beating up Karin," Derick warned Sakura.

Everyone suddenly looked over at the beat up body that was on the floor, next to the lunch table. They had all completely forgotten about her.

"Who says they have to know it was me?" asked Sakura coyly.

_'She's definitely up to something,' _thought Darien, hearing the tone of voice that Sakura used.

"Everyone in the lunch room saw that scene, Sakura-chan," said Jesse, matter-of-fact. "There are a lot of witnesses."

"What are you talking about? They wouldn't dare open their mouths," said Sakura. She turned to look at everyone in the lunch room and glared at them. They quickly turned around frightened and went back to what they were doing before the Karin-Sakura incident. She smirked in satisfaction as she turned back to look at her gang and the new gang that she became friends with.

"I still can't believe that you're a girl!" said Kiba. "This whole time I thought you were a guy!"

"Yeah, I don't mean to offend you or anything, but I was kind of expecting a guy to be the gang leader" said Shikamaru, honestly.

"The leader is the toughest and I never really thought of girls as tough, just troublesome."

"Not so sure if I'm supposed to take that as a compliment," said Sakura, laughing a bit.

_'She has a nice laugh,' _thought Sasuke as he narrowed his eyes to the sudden regret of the thought.

Tenten admired how Sakura was a girl, and she was the leader of a gang. It just showed everyone that no matter what gender you are, you can do and be anything. Girls could be stronger than guys. Guys always consider girls as weaker and 'below them' but, standing right in front of her was a girl who was the leader of one of if not THE most feared gang around. She was surprised that Sakura would actually take a risk like being in a gang. It was more dangerous for girls, then for boys to be in a gang. She couldn't deny that, that much was true.

"Hey girl, you got guts. I like you." Tenten said to Sakura as she smiled brightly at her. Sakura smiled back.

"Thanks, I guess, what's your name again?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, sorry about that," Tenten chuckled nervously. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tenten."

"Nice to meet ya, Tenten," said Sakura; she looked over at everyone else. "Who are the rest of you?"

Everyone introduced themselves, with Naruto piping up to remind her of the names she'd already learnt.

"Okay, it's nice to meet you all," smiled Sakura.

"This is going to be the best year ever! We're finally reunited after all of those years!" said Naruto.

"Yeah, I thought I would never see you again! I'm sure that we will all become great friends!" agreed Sakura.

"So, you're The Emerald Slayers leader?" asked a voice from behind The Emerald Slayers. "I never thought their leader would be a girl, especially not one such as beautiful and innocent as you."

_'What the hell does Gaara want?' _thought Sasuke as he glared at the red head, who so rudely appeared out of nowhere and interrupted their conversation- not that he was talking.

_'Red hair, jade eyes, perfect tone of skin, muscular body. Damn, how many hot boys are there in this school?' _thought Sakura, as she looked at the hot guy that was now standing in front of her.

"Thanks for the compliment," said Sakura, in a not so grateful voice. She was getting a bad feeling from him for some unknown reason. "But who are you?"

"I'm Gaara no Sabaku, the leader of the gang known as the Sand Killers," introduced Gaara. Sakura noticed a few people were standing behind him.

_'That must be his gang…this guy is giving me bad vibes.' _thought Sakura.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura, wanting him to cut to the chase.

Gaara smirked. "Well, I've been curious to know who the gang leader of The Emerald Slayers was for a while. Now that I've seen her, I would like to be friends, but—" Gaara threw Sasuke a dirty look, "—my gang is against The Shinobi."

"So, you want me to give up the truce between me and The Shinobi…just so we can become allies?" asked Sakura, making sure that she understand what Gaara was trying to tell her.

"Exactly."

"You're crazy; I would never do that, especially with someone I don't know. Besides, you give me a bad feeling. Just get lost, I don't want to know shit from you," said Sakura a bit pissed, as she glared at him. _'Why the hell would I befriend him if that means not being allies with Naruto and his friends?' _

Gaara glared back at her. _'A stupid gang leader girl who won't accept my alliance, when my Sand Killers are far more valuable than those damn Shinobi? I won't stand for that.'_

"Don't worry, you won't be thinking like that for long. One day you'll be mine and you'll accept us as allies."

"Pfft, like that will ever happen. I'm done here." She turned to The Shinobi and the girls. "See all of you later."

Sakura looked at her gang and tilted her head towards the door. "Let's go." They all listened to her and followed her out of the cafeteria.

Gaara was visibly pissed off. His fists clenched and you could see him tremble in pure anger.

"So, you've taken interest in the gang leader of The Emerald Slayers," Sasuke said with a smug expression. _'It's just funny how you have no chance with her.' _

Gaara just realized that Sasuke and his gang were still there.

"Yeah, so? Who wouldn't?" Gaara scoffed. "You can tell she's tough and feisty. Plus, she's a looker. Don't act like you don't have _some_ interest in her. I'm sure that even _you_want to know more about her. You don't see women as gang leaders around here. I want her to be my girl- and she will be my girl," said Gaara with a smirk as he and his gang walked away, leaving The Shinobi alone.

They were all a bit taken back about what Gaara had just said to Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan would never go with Gaara," said Naruto stubbornly, glaring at Gaara's back.

"I can't believe we were wondering who the leader was of The Emerald Slayers and _you_just happen to be best friends with her!" said Tenten, pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"How was I supposed to know that she was a gang leader? I haven't seen her in about ten years!" said Naruto defensively.

"Is she really that strong?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Well, she punched Karin about three or four times, and she's knocked out. What more is there to say? I mean, back then, she always did hit hard, but I never imagined her being in a gang!" said Naruto, still quite shocked from the news.

"What's going to happen?" asked Tenten, more to herself than to anyone else.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto with an arched eye brow.

"Well she's now our ally, and we're friends, I guess," said Tenten. "You're her best friend, so won't she want to be with you? Is her gang going to start to sit with ours? Or will she be the only one sitting with us? Or are they staying at their normal table?"

"How am I supposed to know?!" asked Naruto.

"You're her best friend, so go ask her!" said Ino.

"I don't even know where she is!" retorted Naruto.

"Well, she left out the lunch room," said Kiba.

"Yeah, but she could have gone anywhere! The bathroom, the roof, in a classroom, the office…" Naruto listed.

"The dobe has a point," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, let's just wait until one of us sees her again. Maybe we'll meet her at the end of the day." suggested Ino.

They all agreed.

Sasuke was thinking about what Gaara had said earlier.

_'I know I have some interest in her, but that's because it took me by surprise that she was a gang leader. She is strong, and a bit attractive. I doubt she would ever go out with Gaara, but he's right…I do want to know more about her. Why did she become a gang leader? Most girls don't even want to be in a gang, so what makes her so different?' _thought Sasuke.

Tsunade, the principal, walked into the cafeteria and everyone instantly became quiet. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Karin's unconscious body laying down on the floor. She saw the Shinobi standing near her, so she walked over to them.

"What happened to Karin?" asked Tsunade as she pointed at the bleeding girl that was knocked out on the floor.

"How should we know?" asked Naruto, trying his best not to laugh.

"She's lying on the ground next to your table!" Tsunade practically yelled, it was quite obvious to her that he was trying to hide something.

"Well, it wasn't us, if that's where you getting at, Tsunade-baachan!" said Naruto rudely.

"I'm not old!" said Tsunade, starting to raise her voice "And if it wasn't you guys, then who was it?"

_'There is no way I'm going to tell on Sakura-chan.' _decided Naruto to himself.

"Why don't you ask everyone else in the lunch room? They saw everything!" said Naruto. He knew that they wouldn't tell because they were all afraid of Sakura. But there was no way in hell that he would rat out Sakura. Never.

"Who was it?!" Tsunade asked everyone in the cafeteria.

They all just stayed quiet.

"This is hopeless. Whatever, I don't care. She was always an annoying brat anyway," she muttered as she left the cafeteria.

Most people shook their heads and burst out in laughter.

"She's the best principal ever," laughed Naruto.

The bell rang a few minutes later, and everyone went to class.

Sakura had to stay in the Principal's office because she was new. They were making sure that she knew everything for tomorrow, when she had to start going to her classes.

Sakura had her head resting on the palm of her hand. She was waiting in the office for Tsunade because she wasn't there yet. Tsunade walked in and apologized.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. There were some distractions in the lunch room, a girl named Karin was knocked out. Do you know anything about that?" asked Tsunade**_._**

_'Karin? Oh…she's the girl I beat up.' _It took Sakura a few seconds to make the connection._ 'Oh shit, she's the girl I beat up! Wait, so she's asking me if I know who did it? But…I'm the one who did it? Oh, wow.' _thought Sakura, trying to refrain herself from laughing.

"Karin? That name doesn't ring a bell," lied Sakura. "I don't know anything about what happened at lunch time, sorry."

"It's okay. You're new here; I didn't expect you to know, but thanks anyway. So, you know where your locker is, right?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes," said Sakura with a bright smile.

**--**

The Shinobi and the girls were starting to walk out of school; the day had finally ended.

"Did you guys see her?" asked Shikamaru. Everyone shook their heads. "Troublesome…" he sighed.

"Why is it that everything is always troublesome?" attacked Ino.

"Because everything and everyone is troublesome," said Shikamaru lazily.

Ino was about to yell at Shikamaru some more, but she didn't. They found who they were looking for as they walked out of the school doors. On the front steps of the school were Sakura and The Emerald Slayers, talking and laughing together.

_'I never saw The Emerald Slayers laugh before. They must be really happy that she's here with them again.' _thought Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan! I have been looking for you!" said Naruto. Sakura turned around and saw Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" she greeted happily. "Why have you been looking for me?"

"When can we hang out?" questioned Naruto.

"I'm not doing anything today. We can hang out, if you want," she answered.

"Okay! Then today, you can hang out with us!" he said as he smiled at her.

"Sakura-chan," Derick said very seriously.

She turned around and saw the look that her gang was giving her. She knew that they didn't want her to go because they were a bit worried. "Derick-kun, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. Either way, the Shinobi are going to be with me, so there is nothing to worry about," assured Sakura.

"Whoever said I was worried?" asked Derick, even though he really was.

She glared at him playfully. "I know you are. There's no use in lying to me," she said.

He just let out a laugh.

"Take care, Sakura-chan. We'll see you tomorrow," said Darien.

"Okay, bye guys," said Sakura. They all bid goodbye and left. Sakura turned to the group of teenagers behind her.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Shopping!" yelled Ino in jubilation.

"No! We don't like shopping! Let's do something everyone likes!" complained Naruto.

"Like what?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Um, uh, I don't know," stuttered out Naruto.

"Then, I guess we're going to the mall! Come on Sakura-chan! We'll show you how we shop around here," said Ino, winking at her.

"Don't listen to that monster, Sakura-chan! She always buys 20 bags full of clothes!" said Naruto, as if Sakura would die if she listened to Ino.

"Whatever! You guys can stay behind us while we walk around the mall. The girls have to get to know each other!" said Ino.

"Do you need a ride or do you have a car?" asked Hinata naturally gentle and welcoming. Her purplish-blue hair blew softly in the breeze, shoulder-length when it hung straight

"I have a car, but thanks," said Sakura.

"I know you don't know where the mall is, so follow me!" said Ino, all hyped up about going to the mall. Sakura could see all the excitement that had build up in Ino's baby blue eyes.

Tenten rolled her brown chocolate eyes.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, since you didn't bring your car today, you can come with me," said Naruto as he smiled at her. Hinata blushed and slowly nodded her head.

_'This Hinata girl must like Naruto-kun. Aww…' _thought Sakura as she smiled softly.

Tenten and Neji just went in the same car that they used to go to school together. After all, they do go out with each other. Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke all went in their own cars by themselves and they drove off, following each other to the mall.

_'They all seem like nice people. I'm glad to have made new friends,' _thought Sakura as she followed them.

Soon, a huge building was in view and Sakura knew that it was the mall.

They all looked for a parking space and then met up at the entrance of the mall- none of them had any idea of what awaited them inside.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you liked the chapter, **please review**!

**-X Emerald Goddess of The Night X-**


	3. Encounter At The Mall!

**Chapter 3: Encounter At The Mall**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

**----------------------------**

When everyone had gathered up at the mall, they all went inside together.

"Oh, and before I forget to ask you later on, what's your number?" asked Naruto, taking his cell phone out of his pocket. They both gave each other their cell phone number.

"Hey, we want your number, too!" butted in Ino.

"Okay, here. Everyone put your number in my cell phone," said Sakura as she first passed her phone to Ino. "And give me your phone so I can put in my number."

After they were done giving away their number, they continued to walk inside of the mall. Ino's eyes brightened up with every store that they passed. Sakura noticed how hyped up Ino got, just with one store that she saw. It was kind of creeping her out. She never knew anyone who got this happy over shopping.

_'She's strange,'_thought Sakura.

"Let's shop and then eat," insisted Ino.

They were all now standing in the middle of the mall. They had stopped walking so that they could talk about the current situation.

"What are the boys going to be doing while we shop?" asked Tenten.

"They have to follow us, even though they don't want to!" said Ino as she looked at the guys evilly.

All of the boys' jaws dropped. A look of horror was shown on their faces.

"Why do we have to follow you?!" complained Naruto.

"Yeah! Why can't we go look for something to do? Then, when you're done, we can just meet up somewhere," said Kiba.

"Fine. Meet us as this exact spot in two hours!" said Ino, giving in to his idea..

"Two hours? Does it really take you two hours to shop?!" asked Sakura aghast.

She was giving Ino a look of pure shock. Ino didn't know what Sakura's problem was. I mean, it was only two hours.

"It usually takes her about five or six," muttered Shikamaru.

"Wow, that's a long time just to shop," said Sakura.

"Two hours is _a little _bit of time, but it will have to do. We came a bit late, and the mall closes early on Monday!" said Ino. "Now let's go. See you guys later!"

Ino dragged Sakura away from the guys. Sakura was mystified of what would happen on her 'journey' of shopping, with Ino. Tenten and Hinata followed after Ino and Sakura.

"Okay, Sakura, listen up," Ino suddenly said, still dragging the poor girl to who knows which store. "We're going to shop for the two full hours that we have! So, we have to go around as fast as we possibly can to every store that has fabulous clothes!"

"Ino, relax. I don't think she does as much shopping as you do," said Tenten. "Actually, I don't think anyone in the world shops as much as you do, so calm down. Let her get used to your crazy shopping ways. Don't shop so much, just this once."

Ino suddenly stopped dragging Sakura and let go of her- much to Sakura's relief. She turned around and looked at Tenten with wide eyes. Tenten gave Ino a stern look, it was almost as if she was her mother.

"Okay…" pouted Ino. She looked over at Sakura, "Is there any store you like to shop at, in particular?"

"No, not really. Let's shop in one of your favorite stores," suggested Sakura.

"Okay! Let's get a move on!" said Ino, pumping her fists in the air. She was all hyped up and happy again. They all followed her, Sakura followed almost reluctantly- Ino seemed crazy to her. The other two girls were used to Ino acting like this, so they didn't seem to mind much.

"Sakura-chan," called Hinata, making Sakura turn her head slightly towards her while they continued to follow the sprightly blond. Tenten and Ino also turned their attention towards Hinata, wanting to listen in, to the their conversation. "It's okay if you don't want to answer, but I was wondering, why you were put in a school for delinquents? I know you're a gang leader, but you don't seem like a bad person."

"It's okay, I don't mind. The reason my parents put me in that school was because they know that I'm a gang leader, and they don't approve of that. They think that I will grow up to be a person that kills and steals from innocent people. They don't understand me, and they never will," said Sakura, a sad smile spreading onto her face.

"If they disapprove of it, then why are you a gang leader?" asked Tenten with an arched eye brow.

By now, they were all into the conversation. They were all actually wondering of how someone like Sakura, came to be the leader of such a fearful gang. Obviously she must have had something in her past to compel her to do it. In all of their eyes, she seemed much to nice to be part of a gang, nonetheless the leader of one. She looked like an ordinary teenager, there was nothing scary or dangerous about her -except for when you got her angry- but, that was a different story.

"Being a gang leader isn't bad," shrugged Sakura. "I know many people think that gang leaders are ruthless and cold, but that's not true. I became a gang leader so that I would be able to protect myself, my friends, and my family from anything or anyone who tries to harm them. I don't do it for the fun of hurting others. I can't stand people bullying others, so if anyone messes with me or my friends, I will make sure that they don't get away without feeling some pain."

_'I knew she was way too kind to be a gang leader just for the fun of hurting others, ' _thought Hinata as she smiled at her.

"There's another reason isn't there?" asked Ino, eyeing Sakura suspiciously. "Did you have anything or anyone that bothered you in your past?"

Sakura looked down at the floor, as they finally entered a store. Her eyes showed some sadness in them. But, in a second her eyes quickly turned back to being all happy and bright.

"Actually, yes," answered Sakura. "I was always bullied and teased in the past, and I could never do anything to defend myself. But then I met Naruto, and he was the only who helped me. Everyone treated him wrong because, for some strange reason, he has whiskers. We were always bullied, so, in a way, we were the same. This is what made us become friends. It hurt when ever I saw him get beat up, and I couldn't do anything."

The three other girls all looked at Sakura in understanding. It all made sense to them now. The reason as for why she became a gang leader was all so clear to them.

"So, now that you're a gang leader, many people fear you. And if anyone messes with you or your friends, you'll be able to help instead of just standing there and watching helplessly." repeated Ino. "Wow, I can understand why you're a gang leader."

Hinata and Tenten both agreed with Ino.

"I just don't understand how on earth you have so much strength. I never saw anyone knock somebody out just by three punches!" said Tenten.

This made Sakura laugh.

"Well, I told you a bit about me. What about you guys?" asked Sakura.

"Well, you know my name is Tenten. I like to play sports, and Neji is my boyfriend. I like to hang out with my friends, I hate sluts like Karin, and um, I don't know what else to say!" introduced Tenten, shrugging at the end.

"I already told you that my name is Hinata. I like to spend time with my friends, I don't like people who bully others, I like making new friends, and on my own time I like to go somewhere where there is peace and quiet so I can relax," said Hinata softly.

"The name is Ino Yamanaka, as you already know. I love to shop! I hate school! I love boys! I don't like sports so much, but I do play a few, and I like to hang out with my friends," said Ino enthusiastically.

"What sports do you guys like to play?" asked Sakura curiously.

"I would have to say soccer and football," said Tenten, in a thinking pose as she thought of all the sports that she enjoyed playing.

"Cool! Mine are volleyball, soccer, and football," said Sakura.

"Oh my gosh, I love volleyball!" squealed Ino.

"I only like to play soccer. I'm not really interested in any other sport," said Hinata.

"Maybe over the weekend, we can hang out and go play some soccer. I have a backyard, if you ever want to come by and play," suggested Sakura.

"We should really do that. It would be awesome," said Hinata happily.

"Try-outs for soccer are in about three weeks, so we could practice at your house," said Tenten.

"Really? Okay, so I guess that's the plan. We can all meet up at my house every week on a certain day, and we can play soccer. That will help with practice," said Sakura.

"I don't think I'm going to try out for soccer," said Ino.

"You can come to hang out and watch," said Sakura.

"Okay good, because I don't want to be alone in my house with my two annoying parents," muttered Ino.

They all started to walk around the store and started looking for outfits to buy. When they were done, they went to a few other stores. After about two hours of shopping, they went to the place where they told the boys to meet them. Ino had ten shopping bags, Hinata had six, Tenten had four, and Sakura had two.

They were talking and laughing as they walked to the spot. They were already becoming such great friends.

"You don't shop a lot, Sakura," noticed Ino, looking over at the amount of bags Sakura held in her hands.

"Are you sure it just isn't that you shop _too _much?" said Sakura, with a raised eye brow.

"You don't even know how much I really shop," said Ino. "Today I shopped a little bit because Tenten-chan told me not to overdo it."

"I would hate to imagine how much you shop in your full four hours," giggled Sakura.

"Yeah, it's unbelievable how much she shops! I don't even know where she puts all of her clothes," laughed Tenten.

"Where do you put all of your clothes?" asked Hinata.

"I put them in all of the closets in my mansion. Duh," said Ino.

"How many closets do you have?" Sakura thought aloud.

"I don't know. Ask my maid, because I don't keep count," said Ino.

"Not that you would be able to keep count anyway," muttered Tenten.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're failing math," said Tenten, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I am _not _failing math. How would you know anyway?"

"Actually, you_ are_failing math. Genma-sensei told you in front of everyone in the class," said Hinata.

"Math isn't the only subject you're failing. You're also failing about three other classes," said Tenten.

Ino glared at Tenten. "And how do you know about my grades?" she asked.

"Ino-chan, you don't study for any of your tests, and you don't do work," said Hinata.

"It's not my fault all the teachers bore me! It doesn't help with the fact that I don't understand anything they say!" said Ino defensively.

"Ino-chan, if you want to start passing, I could help you out," insisted Sakura.

"I do, but you don't even know what we're learning right now," said Ino. "You just came into our school from discipline school, and I doubt they taught you what we're learning here."

"Well, when I start classes tomorrow, I'll see what you're learning, and I'm sure I can help you out. I was in discipline school for a while, but not my whole life. While I was in school, I was a straight-A student, so I'm sure I can help you in some way," said Sakura.

"Really?" asked Ino a bit surprised. "Okay…if you can help me, that would be great. I really don't feel like listening to my stupid, boring teachers."

"You're going to make Sakura-chan tutor you?" Kiba asked out of nowhere.

The guys overheard the last few sentences the girls said. The girls hadn't noticed that they had already arrived at the middle of the mall, where the rest of the guys were waiting for them.

"Well, I really need to bring up my grades," said Ino.

"Oh," said Kiba.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, wondering why Ino should explain herself when she's visibly failing.

"I hope you guys had fun! Now, let's go eat, because I'm starving," said Naruto, rubbing his stomach.

They all agreed and decided to get pizza and eat it at one of the tables in the food court. They sat at the table while Hinata and Tenten went to go order the pizza and drinks.

A hand slammed down on the table that they were sitting at. Sasuke looked up and glared at the guy who had slammed his hand on the table and at the guys who were standing behind him.

"Well, well, well, fancy meeting you here, Sasuke. Oh, and now you have another friend that hangs out with you losers. My, my, my, ain't she a pretty little thing," said the guy who seemed to be the leader of the group as he grabbed Sakura's chin.

Sakura smacked away his hand furiously. "Don't put your dirty fingers on me. Who the hell are you anyway?" asked Sakura she stood up and glared at him.

The male smirked. He found her reaction quite amusing.

"Sai," hissed Sasuke angrily. "What the hell do you want?" Sasuke stood up to match Sai's height.

Everyone in The Shinobi stood up, seeing the other gang, The Executors. The Executors all had smirks plastered on their faces, The Shinobi all had a look of anger. It seemed like they would all fight any minute now.

Sai had raven hair that reached just a bit over his shoulders, and he looked a bit like Sasuke. He is the leader of The Executors. Just like Gaara, he hated Sasuke.

_'So his name is Sai?' _thought Sakura, watching the whole scene in interest as she tried to figure out what was going on. _'I'm pretty sure that Darien told me about him before....'_

Sai ignored Sasuke and had his attention on Sakura.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" smirked Sai. "Who are you, and why are you hanging out with these losers?"

"I'm Sakura, I'm the leader of The Emerald Slayers. I'm sure you heard of them," said Sakura. "And these people aren't losers. The only losers I see are you and the people behind you that I believe you call _a gang._" Sakura looked at the people standing behind Sai and sent them a dirty look, before turning her attention back to Sai."You're known as The Executors, right? I thought the name Sai sounded familiar."

Sai glared at her. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"My gang encountered yours once before, and they told me about you," said Sakura.

"So, you're the long lost leader of The Emerald Slayers?" asked Sai taken back.

"Not long lost, but yeah, I'm the leader. What's it to you?" asked Sakura strongly.

"Nothing." answered Sai. "I just never thought a _girl _would be the leader of The Emerald Slayers."

"Well, a _girl _is the leader, and I'm that girl," said Sakura defiantly. She didn't like him. He seemed to think of himself as higher than everyone else around him, and she could visibly see it; the way he stood with much confidence, kept that annoying smirk on his face, and the way he talked with authority. He acted smug. Sakura didn't like smug.

"I never thought a girl as beautiful as you would ever be the leader of a gang," said Sai.

Sakura didn't say anything, just remained with an impassive look on her face and defiant stance. She was tired of all of the smug gang leaders coming up to her and saying how they never expected 'a beautiful girl such as her' to be the leader of The Emerald Slayers. It was really starting to infuriate her.

"Why not leave your gang and join mine?" asked Sai with a smirk.

"Why not leave me the fuck alone and get a life?" asked Sakura hotly.

Sai's smirk dropped. He hadn't expected that to be her response.

_'Why is it that they all have some sort of interest in her?' _thought Sasuke, and he looked her over. _'I __have to admit, __she is __pretty, and she does have a feisty attitude. The fact that __she is __the leader of a __very __tough gang __makes it obvious __that she is __tough__._ _I guess Gaara and Sai have a reason for being interested in her, but she won't be hanging out with them. She'll be with my gang. It wouldn't hurt to get to know her better. Though I'd like it if they would all stop coming up to her and saying the same crap. It's getting really annoying._'

"I'll have my eye on you, Sakura. My gang is open when ever you decide to join. See ya, Sasuke," Sai said as he smirked and left with his gang following close behind him.

"I think I've seen enough gang leaders," said Sakura getting angry. "First that Gaara guy, and now that weird kid named Sai!"

"You wouldn't leave your gang for them, would you?" asked Ino, already knowing her answer but, just wanting to make sure.

"Hell no! I would _never _leave my gang. Everyone in it is like family to me, and they are all like brothers to me," said Sakura.

"There is only one other gang that hangs around these streets, and they're called the Sound. I wonder if their leader will like you, too. Who knows? Maybe even Sasuke-teme will start to like you," Naruto joked.

Sasuke glared at Naruto to silence him. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and was having a hard time trying to refrain herself from blushing.

_'Well, he's definitely the hottest guy I've seen,'_thought Sakura, her eyes still on Sasuke. _'And he's the only gang leader who hasn't flirted with me. I definitely like him the best out of all the gang leaders that I've met so far. But, what if he did start liking me? I don't think that I would mind so much...ah! Stupid Sakura, don't ever think like that!'_

Sasuke could sense someone staring at him, so he turned his head and was taken back when he saw that it was Sakura. Her face flushed and she immediately turned away. Her actions caused Sasuke to smirk. Naruto saw the little scene between the two and didn't say anything but, grinned.

"The pizza is here," said Tenten as she put the tray of drinks and pizza boxes down on the table. "What happened?"

She noticed all the pissed of looks on all of the guys face- except Naruto and Sasuke who seemed to find something amusing. Sakura's face with slightly flushed and she looked a bit embarrassed. Tenten and Hinata were quite confused of what had happened while they went to go get the pizza and the drinks.

"The Executors came to give us a little _visit,_" said Neji. "And it seems Sai has some interest in Sakura,"

"This is troublesome," muttered Shikamaru.

"Oh boy. Sakura, I don't know what you're going to do with those gang leaders after you," said Tenten. _'Wait, is that why her face is flushed? Because Sai likes her? Don't tell me that she actually likes him! Ewww! No, that's definitely not it. But, then what is it?'_

"I'm not going to do anything. As long as they leave me alone and stay out of my way, I could care less," said Sakura nonchalantly. She had recovered fully from her embarrassment of being caught staring at Sasuke. "Anyway, let's eat!"

"I agree! I'm hungry! I get the first slice!" said Naruto.

"No you don't, I do!" said Sakura, glaring playfully at Naruto.

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan, you know that's not fair!" whined Naruto.

"I don't care. I'm getting the first slice so move it!" said Sakura as she playfully pushed Naruto and went over to the box of pizza. Naruto pushed her, and she fell. She glared at him, and he stuck his tongue out at her. He opened the pizza box and reached for a slice but, Sakura jumped on his back and made him fall on the ground.

"HAHA! Don't mess with me, Naruto-kun! You have no chance," said Sakura as she sat on his back and started eating a slice of pizza.

Naruto was pounding his hands on the floor like a little kid. "Sakura-chan, you're a cheater! Get off of me!" Naruto said playfully. Sakura laughed and got off of him as she helped him off the ground.

_'They really were best friends. They sure joke around a lot,' _thought Sasuke as he eyed the two.

_'They have a cute friendship,' _thought Ino, smiling at the scene.

_'They're like brother and sister,' _thought Hinata.

Everyone ate their pizza and had small talk. Once they were done, they left the mall.

"That was so much fun!" exclaimed Naruto. "We have to do something like this again!"

"Yeah, I have to agree with Naruto. It's fun hanging out with you, Sakura-chan," said Ino.

"It's fun hanging out with you guys, too. Hopefully, we can hang out like this again," said Sakura as she smiled at them.

_'She has a nice smile,' _thought Sasuke as he shifted his eyes away. _'What the heck did I just say?'_

"Will you be sitting with your gang or with us tomorrow at lunch?" Tenten asked, they never got the chance to ask her.

"Oh yeah! Is it okay if I sit with you guys?" asked Sakura. "I was talking with my gang, and they thought it would be better if I stayed with you guys during lunch. They said that they wanted me to start hanging out with Naruto again since he's my best friend. Also, they said that they know that we all don't mind, but people would be looking at us weirdly because I would be the only girl at that table and you know how people love to start rumors."

"Hn, we have no problem with that," said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "Thanks, Sasuke. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I forgot that I have to unpack a few more boxes." said Sakura. "Bye! I had a great time today!" She ran to her car, got in, and drove off.

"She's a really nice person," said Hinata absentmindedly.

"I know! She's great, isn't she? I always thought of her as the best sister I could ever have. I'm glad that we crossed paths again," said Naruto, sighing happily.

"We should be getting home now, don't ya think?" asked Shino.

"Yeah, see all of you later. Come on, Hinata, I'll drop you off at your house," said Naruto.

Everyone said their goodbyes and parted to go home.

As Sakura was driving home she was thinking about something or, rather, someone.

_'That Sasuke sure is interesting…and hot. I want to get to know him better. There is just something about him that attracts me to him.' _thought Sakura. _'Oh well, I'll see what happens tomorrow.' _

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked the chapter, please review!

**- X Emerald Goddess Of The Night X-**


	4. I Can Take Care of Myself

**Chapter 4:I Can Take Care of Myself!**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

**----------------------------------**

The next morning Sakura was up and she was getting ready to go to school.

The walls of her room were red. The sheets on her bed had red and black stripes. She had a white desk next to her bed with a computer on top. Her floor was covered with a red carpet, and she had a bathroom connected to her room.

After she had taken a shower, she changed into Capri pants and a white spaghetti strap shirt with a black hoodie over it, and she was wearing black sneakers. She put her hair up in a ponytail and left her bangs out to frame her face.

She decided to walk to school instead of going in her car because it was nice outside, and she only lived a few blocks away from the school. She grabbed her black back pack and went outside, letting the warm sun hit her. She let her eyes adjust to the bright light before walking on to the sidewalk.

_'It feels so good today,' _thought Sakura as she started walking to school.

She saw that there was someone walking in front of her. She thought that he looked familiar.

_'Is that Sasuke?' _wondered Sakura. She saw that the guy's raven hair was spiked up in the back. When he slightly turned to cross the street, she saw the side of his face. _'That is him!'_

She walked a bit faster to catch up to him.

"Hey, Sasuke, wait up!" called out Sakura.

Sasuke turned around to see who called his name.

_'Sakura?' _thought Sasuke. He stopped walking to let her catch up.

"Thanks," said Sakura, as the two crossed the street, now walking at the same pace. "Do you live around here?"

"Yeah," answered Sasuke.

"Cool! That means we live in the same neighborhood!" said Sakura happily.

"Hn," was Sasuke's response.

"Why do you say 'hn'? You have to use real words and longer sentences! Open up your vocabulary a bit!" said Sakura, almost yelling at him.

_'Is she actually talking to me that way? No girl has ever talked to me that way' _thought Sasuke as he slightly glared at her.

"Do you have a problem with me not talking a lot?" asked Sasuke, almost daring her to say something to start an argument.

"Actually, I do," Sakura said flatly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, the fact that she talked to him like that was quite surprising and spiked up his interest in her. He already knew how stubborn, feisty, and tough she was. Those were all of the usual characteristics of a gang leader. But, for some reason- he felt like she was different. "You have to open up more and let people know more about you!"

"What's the point of letting people know more about me? It's not like anyone cares," said Sasuke bitterly.

The two continued to walk, on their way to school. Sakura glanced over at Sasuke, she felt like their conversation was starting to get somewhere.

"What makes you think they wouldn't care?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Because no one cares about me," said Sasuke as he looked away from her and continued walking. He didn't even know why he was answering her questions.

Sakura was still walking right next to him, and she had a look of surprise on her face. "What makes you think that no one cares about you?"

"If my family doesn't care about me," started off Sasuke. "Why would anyone else care about me?"

"Your friends care about you," said Sakura, not quite understanding why Sasuke thought that no one cared for him. "And what do you mean by your family not caring about you?"

"They don't care about me," said Sasuke. "All they care about is the damn business and my stupid asshole of a brother."

"I'm sure that they care about you," reassured Sakura. There was no way that his family didn't care for him. What family didn't care about each other? She always got into arguments with her parents, but they all still cared and loved each other. There was no way that Sasuke's family didn't care about him, that was just crazy!

"They don't, and if they do, they definitely don't show it," said Sasuke, gritting his teeth.

_'Wow, is this why he's a gang leader? I'm sure he isn't a gang leader just for the fun of it. He doesn't seem like that type of guy' _thought Sakura.

"I'm sorry about that," said Sakura, she could see all the anger that rose within him once they started talking about his family. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask him to open up and tell her about his family. But then again, she was still curious about his life. He just seemed so interesting to her, and she didn't know why- there was just something that intrigued her about him. "So...why did you become a gang leader?"

"It's for defense," answered Sasuke. "This way, I can protect myself. It's not like I have anything better to do anyway. I don't like being home with my stupid brother, and I just want to get away from my family."

"Oh," said Sakura after an awkward silence.

"Why did you become a gang leader?" asked Sasuke. "I don't mean to offend you or anything, but girls don't really get into gangs, and they especially don't become gang leaders."

"No offense taken, and I became a gang leader to protect myself, my friends, and those who are precious to me. In the past, Naruto and I were always bullied, and I could never do anything to help. I was tired of watching him try to help me, and I was doing nothing but crying. Now, that's all over because anyone who messes with my friends or me will get a free ticket to hell," said Sakura balling her fists.

"So, you're in a gang just for the protection of yourself and your friends?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, my parents don't approve of it, but its not like they listen to me anyway. They think I'm doing this just to hurt innocent people and to rob and shit like that. That's why they sent me to discipline school. I ended up getting kicked out because I beat up most of the teachers. They never stopped getting on my nerves and they kept acting like I was scared of them," said Sakura.

"You don't seem like the type of person to do that." said Sasuke. "You look a little _too innocent_."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "I get that a lot. I only beat some one up if they piss me off."

"I should never piss you off," said Sasuke. _'Especially after that scene I witnessed between you and Karin.'_

"That would be a wise choice," said Sakura jokingly.

_'He's actually talking more,' _thought Sakura happily.

_'It's actually fun talking to her. She isn't annoying like Naruto,' _thought Sasuke.

"We're about three blocks away from school," said Sasuke.

"Wow, it didn't even seem like we were walking there. I was too into the conversation," was Sakura's response.

_'Me too,' _thought Sasuke.

"What's your first class?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Sakura was quiet for a moment, trying to remember her schedule. She had studied it last night so that she knew where she had to go, without carrying around her stupid schedule.

"I have Math with Genma-sensei," said Sakura.

"Everyone else except for Shino has that class too," responded Sasuke. "The rest of your gang doesn't have that class either."

"Cool! Are you in any team sports?" asked Sakura, he looked really muscular and she knew it was probably because he was a gang leader. But, people who are muscular and well fit tend to be athletic.

"Right now I'm playing football, since it's football season," answered Sasuke. "When football season is over, I'm going to play basketball."

"Oh my gosh, cool!" said Sakura enthusiastically, her eyes lit up and you can see all the interest and happiness.** "**I love playing football, and I like seeing people play basketball. I like the sport, but I just really suck at it."

"I'm the captain of the football and basketball team," said Sasuke. Sakura was surprised to hear that he was the captain of two team sports in school. "If you want, maybe I can teach you to play."

"Wow, you're the captain for both teams?" asked Sakura, surprise evident in her voice. " Oh and if you could, that would be awesome, thanks."

Sakura and Sasuke were around the corner from the school. "What would be awesome?" asked Gaara with a smirk.

Gaara came out of nowhere, and he overheard their conversation. Well, the last statement of their conversation. He was actually quite angry to see Sakura and Sasuke alone, together. He could tell that they had walked to school together. He didn't like what he was seeing. But, he did well in covering up his anger with a smirk on his face.

Sakura and Sasuke were both angered by Gaara's sudden appearance.

"None of your damn business!" answered Sakura as she glared at him.

"Why so angry?" asked Gaara almost teasingly.

"Just shut up and leave," cut in Sasuke as he glared at Gaara. Why did Gaara always have to come out of nowhere and interrupt someone's conversation? Why did he enjoy being such an asshole?

"Uchiha, I do believe this has nothing to do with you," said Gaara, glaring at Sasuke before turning his attention back on Sakura. "Sakura, what are you doing with the bastard?"

"He's not the bastard, you are. And why do you care?" asked Sakura fiercely. She had only met him yesterday, and already she couldn't stand the very sight of him. She just couldn't stand him. "Actually, don't even answer that question because I don't care what you have to say. You're just wasting my time, and I need to get to school. Now move before I make you."

Gaara was currently only with Temari and Kankuro. The rest of his gang were already on the school grounds.

"Are you going to let the cutie talk to you like that, Gaara?" asked Kankuro as he looked Sakura up and down.

Sakura gave Kankuro a look of disgust, Sasuke glared angrily at him. His fists were already balled, he felt like beating him up, right on the spot.

Gaara just ignored Kanuro and grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Come on, you don't need to waste your time with this loser, especially when you can be spending time with me," said Gaara as he smirked at her.

Sakura gave him a fake smile. "I suggest you take your hand off my wrist before I break it," threatened Sakura.

"You wouldn't-" Gaara stopped talking when he felt a sharp pain on his wrist. Sakura had grabbed it and squeezed it very hard that his bone almost cracked, but he immediately pulled away from her and glared dangerously.

"Watch your back, cherry blossom. I want you, and I _always _get what I want, even if it has to be by force. You watch your back too, Uchiha," hissed Gaara angrily, as he quickly left with Temari and Kankuro.

Sasuke glared at their retreating backs. He then turned to look over at Sakura.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked Sakura. He looked at her wrist and he saw that it was a bright red.

"I'm fine," said Sakura rubbing her wrist. "Don't tell anyone about what just happened, especially not my gang."

_'Not that you even talk to anyone anyway,' _thought Sakura.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Why not?"

"My gang will get mad, and they're going to want to fight. Not only that but they will get worried, and they wont let me go anywhere unless they're with me," said Sakura.

Sasuke seemed to understand her predicament; her gang was overprotective of her.

"I won't tell anyone," said Sasuke.

"Thanks," said Sakura. They continued on their way to school.

"Saki?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

He didn't do anything to show it but, he was starting to regret and feel stupid for letting that out. He hadn't meant to call her Saki but, it just slipped out. He didn't want her to start to feel uncomfortable around him- she was the only one that he felt he could actually open up to without feeling awkward about it. Now he accidentally gave her a nickname, what if she didn't like it? What if she thought he was weird? He could only hope that she didn't think much of it.

_'Saki? Did he just give me a nickname?' _thought Sakura.

She turned to look at him to make sure he was actually talking to her and not someone else that was actually named Saki.

"Is that your nickname for me?" asked Sakura, trying not to blush.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Sasuke quietly.

Sakura blushed a bit and smiled at him. "Oh okay, well what did you want to tell me?" asked Sakura.

"I just wanted to- thank you, for listening when I told you about my family," said Sasuke, obviously not used to thanking someone.

"No problem. I told you that you should open up more and talk to people," said Sakura as she elbowed him softly and laughed.

"I don't think I'm going to open up to anyone other than you. I already opened up to you, and a bit to Naruto since he's been my best friend," said Sasuke.

"Why not?" asked Sakura curiously.

"They're going act all surprised," answered Sasuke. "I think I should open up to them slowly…or maybe not at all. Who knows? Only time will tell."

"Hopefully you do," said Sakura as they arrived at the front of the school. They saw their friends sitting together and talking.

The Shinobi and The Emerald Slayers were becoming friends. Maybe for once two gangs would unite and work together instead of fighting.

There were MANY gangs around, but there were only five main gangs, the most known and the most feared. It surprised everyone that the FIVE gangs were all just high school students. Of course, they were all seniors, being seventeen and turning eighteen, but they were still in High School and feared throughout the town.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan! What took you guys so long? And why is that you came together? Are you hiding something from us?" Naruto gasped. "Are both of you going out? And you didn't even tell me? I thought both of you were my best friends!"

Sakura and Sasuke both blushed- Sasuke's blush being barely visible as he glared dangerously as his best friend.

"Shut the hell up, Naruto! We aren't together, you idiot, we just walked to school together," said Sakura angrily, glaring daggers at the blond. Did he always have to jump to conclusions?!

"Oh, but did anything happen between you two?" asked Naruto curiously, hoping that something was going on. It would be so cool if he finally had something to bug Sasuke about.

_'Nothing happened between the two of them. Sakura-chan doesn't like Sasuke,__ no way. She just met him! Not only that, but I like her! She can't just go with someone else! __Wait, I never even confessed to her, and I can't. She only loves me like a brother…' _thought Darien. Derick saw that Darien was a bit upset and mad.

'_He still likes her, even though he won't admit it,' _thought Derick.

Everyone in The Emerald Slayers except Sakura knew that Darien always liked Sakura. They all felt bad for him because Sakura only thought of all of them as best friends, family members, brothers and nothing more.

"No, you idiot!" yelled Sakura as she punched Naruto on his arm.

"Ow!" yelled Naruto as he rubbed his arm that was currently in a lot of pain. "What the hell?! Your punches hurt even more than they used to! Fuck, that hurt like crazy! Is your hand made of steel or some shit?!"

"Well, next time you might want to think before you say anything!" glowered Sakura. Naruto backed away from Sakura, he had a look of horror on his face. "And no Naruto, I didn't really punch you, it was more of a tap. What are you whining about?"

_'A tap? A TAP? OH YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! I'm so glad I wasn't Karin. If that was just a tap, then her hardest punches…oh God, I don't even want to think about it!' _thought Naruto. "Sakura-chan, you're crazy! I have no idea as of when your punches became so hard. I don't want you to ever punch, tap or whatever, just don't hit me. Please?"

"Okay, Naruto-kun, but stop overreacting. It wasn't even hard," said Sakura in a bored tone. She rolled her eyes, he was exaggerating about how much it hurt. She hadn't even put any force into that 'punch'. So, did he have to make such a huge scene about it? Or did it really hurt him that much? Whatever, he was still exaggerating.

"You don't have any idea of how much it hurts!"

"Okay! Sheesh, sorry."

"Apology accepted. I want ramen!"

_'Why is he so random?' _thought Sasuke. He looked over at Naruto who was currently rocking back and forth, wanting to go out to eat ramen. He started to wonder how he became friends with him to begin with.

"Want to go get ramen with me after school?" asked Hinata timidly.

"Sure, that would be awesome, Hinata-chan!" agreed Naruto. She blushed.

_'Naruto-kun, why are you such an idiot? It's obvious that she likes you! Ask her to be your girlfriend already!' _thought Sakura.

_'Wow, I never knew Hinata-chan had the guts to ask him to go somewhere with her,' _thought Ino. She looked over at Hinata and smiled at the blushing girl. _'Way to go Hinata-chan!'_

"Oh, sorry I didn't say hi yet, Sakura-chan. How are you?" asked Ino bubbly. She had just realized that she hadn't greeted Sakura- quite a scene happened once she arrived.

"I'm fine, Ino-chan, thanks. What about you?" said Sakura. Ino looked all happy, she's always happy but, she looked so jumpy and bubbly today.

"I'm the happiest girl alive!" exclaimed Ino.

Everyone except Shikamaru turned to look at her. He already knew what she was going to say and couldn't help but mutter his usual, 'troublesome'. Though, he actually seemed quite happy today too.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Tenten curiously.

"Shika-kun and I are now dating!" said Ino happily, clapping her hands in happiness. "He finally asked me!"

"Seriously?!" asked Tenten surprised as she looked over at the boy who looked like he was going to go to sleep, and then back at Ino. "What happened?! Tell me the details!"

The Shinobi all looked over at Shikamaru in surprise. They never thought the lazy bum would actually bother asking her out. They thought that he was much too lazy and thought that she was much too troublesome.

"There is no way that lazy bum actually decided to ask you out!" said Naruto disbelievingly.

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru as he shook his head.

"See, even he agrees! It would be way too troublesome for him to ever ask you out, even though he obviously always loved your crazy ass!" shouted Naruto.

Ino and Shikamaru both glared at him. Ino- because Naruto was calling her crazy and saying that she was much too troublesome for Shikamaru to actually have had asked her out. Shikamaru- because Naruto was accusing him of being too lazy to ask a girl out, and he just told everyone that Shikamaru had always loved Ino.

"Naruto-kun, I'll give you some advice, since you really need it right now,"said Sakura, Naruto looked at her somewhat confused. Sakura said the next to words in a very slow manner. "Shut up."

Naruto turned to see the dangerous looks that Shikamaru and Ino sent his way. He swallowed hard. He backed away in fear and nodded his head. Ino went back to her cheery self- now that Naruto agreed to shut up.

"Anyway, Shikamaru and I saw each other at the park! I yelled out his name and said hi, and he muttered 'This is going to be a drag,' so then I smacked him, and he glared at me. I said he deserved it. He said 'I don't even know how I…never mind,' and I asked what he was going to say, and he didn't want to. So, I kept annoying him and telling him to tell me. He said, 'I don't know how I like you with you being so troublesome,' and I gasped and said 'you like me? Really? I like you too!' And he smiled, and I smiled, and then we started kissing somehow, and then I guess that's how we decided that we're going out now!" said Ino, smiling happily with her blue eyes tinkling in happiness.

She talked so much, and just so fast, that everyone was thinking 'what the hell' because all they could understand was "we're going out now."

"Interesting story," said Naruto slowly and almost in a sarcastic tone.** "**Kind of weird, if you ask me. How can someone so lazy and smart go out with someone so loud and stupid?"

"Naruto-kun...I think you should have listened to Sakura when she told you to be quiet," said Hinata quietly, and scared for what might happen to the blond boy.

Ino was now hovering over Naruto with the intent to kill. Tenten and Sakura pulled her back, but she continued trying to get free from their grip, and strangle Naruto. Naruto hid behind Hinata, scared for his dear life. The Emerald Slayers were all watching the scene in amusement.

"Ino, calm down! You know he's just kidding," said Tenten, trying to calm down Ino.

"Naruto-kun, apologize, NOW!" demanded Sakura.

"I don't know why I should, but I don't want a death wish from Sakura, so, uh, I'm sorry, Ino," stuttered out Naruto.

"Whatever," muttered Ino as she stopped at her attempts to kill him. Sakura and Tenten released her and sighed in relief. When Ino was mad, she had a great amount of power.

"How was your day yesterday, Sakura-chan?" Jesse suddenly asked her.

"It was so much fun!" said Sakura happily.

"Did anything happen? Did you encounter any other gangs?"asked Skyler curiously. He knew that the three other gangs were always out, trying to start a fight with somebody. It would have surprised him if she DIDN'T bump into another gang while at the mall.

_'I don't want to lie to them…but I don't want to tell them either. The Executors didn't do anything anyway, so I guess I should tell them,' _thought Sakura.

"Well, we did bump into The Executors. But nothing happened!" Sakura added in quickly.

"Did Sai do anything?" asked Derick, he knew that there was no way that Sai would just leave without doing or saying something smug to Sakura.

"Did they want to fight?" asked JayJay, standing up and getting himself ready to fight.

"What did you do?" asked Darien, he gritted his teeth- if they did something to Sakura, there would be hell to pay.

"Did they try to hurt you?" asked Jesse.

Everyone else was thinking, '_Whoa, __they are __really worried about Sakura. They must really care for her.'_

"Calm down guys, I'm fine. Nothing happened. Sai just told me that I should leave this gang and join his, but that won't ever happen. I told him I would never leave you guys, especially not for him," answered Sakura, not wanting her gang to get all worked up over nothing. She hated it when they acted all overprotective of her.

"I knew he'd try to make you go with him. The only one left is Zaku," said Darien bitterly.** "**Who else will start going after you? They all need to back off."

"Zaku?" asked Sakura with an arched eye brow. She had no idea of who Zaku was. Was he another gang leader?

"He's the leader of the other gang, The Sound," informed Jesse.

"Oh," said Sakura quietly.

"Sakura, you have to be careful wherever you go. You can _never _be alone. You must always be with one of us or one of them," said Derick as he pointed to _them_:The Shinobi and the girls.

"I don't understand why you guys are so protective. I can take care of myself!" said Sakura, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

"We know you can. We know how strong you are." said Darien. "But what if a whole gang goes against you, and you're by yourself? What if they do something that makes you fight them?"

"I'll end up fighting all of them and end up getting injured, but I don't care! If they start, then they're going to get it!" said Sakura feeling aggravated at this point.

"Yeah, but we don't want you to get hurt. You're our sister, and we can't risk anything happening to you," said Skyler.

"Nothing will happen to me! I hate having baby sitters!" said Sakura angrily.

"We aren't baby sitters! We're just friends trying to make sure of your safety. We always hang out together as a group because we're a gang, but you always like to go off and do something on your own whenever you're pissed off!" said Derick.** "**And it never ends up good."

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh and looked away from her gang.

"That only happened once! Besides, it's not like I was close to dying or anything!" exclaimed Sakura.

_'What could've happened to Sakura-chan before?' _thought Naruto, eyeing Sakura and her gang suspiciously.

"Yeah, well now the situation is worse. Two gang leaders that are always roaming the streets are interested in you! You don't know what they could do! They'll force you to do something, rape, or even kill! Who knows?!" said Darien, angry that Sakura was being stubborn and wasn't listening to them.

Sakura sighed, they had a point, but she was tired of them worrying so much.

"Okay fine, whatever. Just stop worrying so much!" said Sakura.

"We can't...." started Darien softly. "and you know we can't."

She looked at them and smiled softly. They were always there for her, and they would _always _be there for her, no matter what. Sakura just nodded and left it at that.

"We should be getting to our classes now," said Neji.

"Neji-kun is right. Come on, let's go inside!" said Tenten.

"What class do you have?" Ino asked Sakura.

"I have the same class as you," said Sakura.

"Cool!" chirped Ino.

"Bye guys," Sakura said to her gang as she went inside with The Shinobi.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked the chapter, please review!

**-X Emerald Goddess Of The Night X-**


	5. We Can't Defeat Them

**Chapter 5: We Can't Defeat them**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner**'blah blah'**

**----------------------------------**

Sakura was happy that today was the first time she would actually start her classes. She stayed at the front of the room next to the Teacher's desk so that they would tell her where to sit. Everyone else sat in their seats. All of the kids were wondering who she was and what she was doing there.

_'These idiots better stop staring at me!' _thought Sakura as she started to get annoyed.

A guy came in, and Sakura assumed it was Genma-sensei. "Ah, you must be the new girl, Sakura Haruno," he said. She nodded her head in response. "I am Genma-sensei. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. So uh, tell everyone a little bit about yourself."

He stuck out his hand and gestured towards the class to indicate who 'everyone' is.

Sakura turned to look at everyone in the classroom. Of course, some people started talking about her hair just because it was pink. That just got her pissed off. She could make out some of the comments that the kids were making through all of their hushed voices.

"Listen you idiots, if any of you make another comment about my hair, I will see you outside," warned Sakura dangerously. "Now, I will introduce myself. I am Sakura Haruno—some of you may have seen me yesterday at lunch time." She smirked at the wonderful memory of when she beat up Karin. "I was born in a town around here, but then I moved to America, and now I moved here from America. I came a bit late into this school because my parents had put me in a discipline school. I won't bother saying anything else, except don't mess with me because I'll make sure you regret it."

Some kids got scared of her because she threatened them, and she came from a discipline school. They thought that she was a nut case. What girl has pink hair? And transfers to their school a discipline school? And then threatens you?

_'I bet half of the class is already scared of her. Sakura-chan is really scary at times,' _thought Naruto as his eyes roamed around the whole classroom.

"Um…thanks?" said Genma unsure. "Uh, please sit in the empty seat next to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, raise your hand so she knows who you are."

Sasuke didn't bother raising his hand since Sakura already knew who he was. She walked over to the empty seat next to Sasuke, to many of the girls' dismay. They all gave her nasty looks as she sat next to their beloved Sasuke.

"Or, she can just sit next to you since she somehow knows who you are...?" said Genma, a bit confused. He shook his head and blinked.

"Genma-sensei, why does _she _get to sit next to _my _Sasuke-kun?" asked a girl with red hair. Sakura recognized her as the girl she beat up yesterday, Karin. Sakura smirked, things were about to get interesting.

"Karin, that is the only empty seat in this room," answered Genma. He thought that Karin was really annoying. She had an abnormal obsession with Sasuke, and it just really scared and annoyed the heck out of him.

"Then can I trade seats with her?" asked Karin, as her eyes lit up in hope.

"No," said Genma bluntly.

"What?" asked Karin disbelievingly, her jaw dropped. "Why not?"

"Just drop it already. Your voice irritates me. Shut up and get over it," said Sakura irritably, as she rubbed her temples.

Most kids suddenly started to listen in to the conversation. They were all finding it amusing how the new girl just told Karin to shut up. They knew one thing for sure, and that was that Karin was quite stubborn and would never shut up- especially when someone spoke to her in that manner. They all waited in anticipation for Karin's response. Sasuke already knew that Sakura would end up winning this little fight and just sat back and enjoyed the show.

Karin turned around and looked at Sakura in shock. _'She did NOT just talk to me that way,' _she thought angrily.

Sakura couldn't help but grin when she saw Karin's black eye and busted lip. She did one heck of a job.

"Listen here, you pink headed bitch, you may have gotten away with what you did to me yesterday, but I will get revenge. You don't deserve to be anywhere near my Sasuke-kun. Gang leader or not, I don't fear you, I just hate you," said Karin as she glared at Sakura.

"Keep hating on me slut, I don't mind. Oh, and just so you know, Sasuke isn't yours, and I'll be near him if I want to," said Sakura hotly.

"Karin, stop arguing with the new girl. She just came, and you're already being rude to her. Not only that, but what did I tell you about using foul language in my class? You are to stay after class!" demanded Genma.

"But—"

"No buts! Stay after class!" demanded Genma-sensei, in a much more serious and angrier tone than before.

"Yes, sensei," said Karin. She glared at Sakura one last time before facing the front of the class again.

"Sasuke, Sakura already had a tour around the school and has been shown where everything is. But, just in case she gets lost or anything, I want you to stay with her at all times for this whole week. Understood?" asked Genma.

"Hn," was Sasuke's response.

"She knows where everything is! Sasuke-kun DOES NOT need to do anything!" said Karin as she stood up from her seat in objection.

"Sit down in your seat!" ordered Genma angrily. "That's it, you have detention after school tomorrow, and you will stay after class today!" Karin's eyes turned wide as she sat down in shock.

_'I'll get you for this, Haruno. __There is __no way I'm letting you spend time with MY Sasuke-kun,' _thought Karin bitterly. She knew that it wasn't wise to mess with a gang leader but, she didn't care. She would not let some new kid get in between her and the one she loved.

"Anyway, let's get on with the lesson," said Genma in a much calmer tone.

Sakura copied down the notes and listened carefully to everything the sensei said. Sasuke saw her filling up nearly two pages filled with writing. They only had to answer three questions from the board! Was she writing down everything that Genma said or something? Because she had much more notes than what had to be written.

Sasuke looked at her, _'Is she a nerd or something?' _thought Sasuke.

Sakura felt eyes on her and turned to look at Sasuke. "Why are you staring at me?" she whispered to Sasuke so that Genma wouldn't hear.

"Just wondering, are you like a nerd or something?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Just because I'm smart and I care about my grades- doesn't mean I'm a nerd," glowered Sakura.

"Okay, just asking," said Sasuke in his defense- not wanting to get the pinkette mad at him for any reason.

"Kay," shrugged Sakura as she went back to writing down note.

Sasuke wasn't even paying attention to Genma, he was passing the class with the highest average anyway. Though, he was paying attention to what Sakura was doing. He still didn't know why he found her so interesting and thought her to be different from others. He was bored, and there was still something bugging him from the conversation that Sakura had with her gang.

"You know, your gang worries a lot about you. They mentioned that something happened before. What was it?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura once again stopped writing in her notebook and turned her head slightly to look at Sasuke- not fully, as to not get into any trouble by Genma.

"They worry a lot because, even though I'm the gang leader, I am a girl, and most gangs only have guys. And well, you know how some guys are. As for what happened before, I'll tell you some other time," said Sakura as she shifted her eyes to the floor.

_'Yeah, some guys really are perverts, and they just try to rape girls. No wonder they're worried. With Sakura being young and pretty, who wouldn't want to have her? __Not that I would want to have her...' _thought Sasuke, narrowing his eyes.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Sasuke decided to ask her.

"Going to have some fun hanging around with my gang," answered Sakura, still whispering. "It's been a while since we hung out, and they are my gang so, I have to spend time with them. I should actually be with them at all times. But during school, I can't. Not many people know I'm the gang leader of The Emerald Slayers, and I don't want _everyone _to know."

"Why is your gang called The Emerald Slayers?" he asked.

"The guys wanted something to do with Slayers, and since I'm the leader, well- look at my eyes," said Sakura as she smiled at him.

_'Her eyes are emerald green,'_ he realized. _'They're also quite bright and beautiful....'_

"That explains a lot."

Sakura turned around and continued to write down the notes.

When class was over, the bell rang and she followed Sasuke to their next class. They had a lot of classes together, and he had to be with her, just in case she got lost.

It was already lunch time, and Sakura was sitting with The Shinobi and the girls.

"So, how was your day so far?" asked Ino curiously, taking a sip from her snapple.

"It was good. Most of the classes are really easy, which makes it quite boring, but it's going well," said Sakura, shrugging.

"Easy?! Okay, I guess you will be my tutor. Um, when can you start helping me?" asked Ino.

"Honestly, I don't know, but I have an idea. Since I will be busy with my gang, I think me _and _Shikamaru should tutor you. Whenever I can't, he will, and whenever he can't, I will," said Sakura while looking at Shikamaru with a mischievous look on her face.

"What?" asked Shikamaru, as he fully awakened himself. "I never agreed to any of this!"

"But you will help her out, won't you? I mean, she is your girlfriend," asked Sakura as she smirked at him. She knew he wouldn't want to tutor Ino because it would be much too 'troublesome,' but it would make Ino and Shikamaru spend more time together as a couple. After all, Shikamaru was to lazy to actually take Ino anywhere. Besides, she really didn't have enough spare time to be Ino's only tutor. What if there was a test coming up and she needed help but, Sakura was in some gang fight? Vice versa with Shikamaru.

"What a drag," said Shikamaru.

"He won't even help me! He will be too busy sleeping!" complained Ino.

Naruto laughed, "That's true."

"No, he won't. And if he does, I'll take care of the issue," said Sakura coyly and almost evilly.

Shikamaru looked over at Sakura, and saw the dangerous yet somehow playful look on her face. He knew what she meant when she said that she would 'take care of the issue'. He swallowed hard.

_'She wouldn't beat me up...would she?' _thought Shikamaru, a bit frightened. "Um…I promise not to sleep," he said, knowing that, that actually wouldn't be quite true.

"Good, then it's settled. Shikamaru and I will tutor you," said Sakura.

Ino squealed and clapped her hands in appreciation. "Thanks, guys. I really hope I can bring up my grades," said Ino.

"Hey, what about me? My grades aren't so great either!" said Naruto.

"How do you expect your grades to be high when all you do is fool around?" asked Tenten smugly.

"Hinata-chan has been helping me! My grades aren't as bad as they were before!" said Naruto defensively.

"Why didn't you tell us that you two have been meeting up and _studying_?" Kiba asked with a smirk on his face. Hinata's eyes went wide at what Kiba was saying. Naruto also seemed to have caught on to what Kiba was trying to imply.

"We were studying! Nothing else!" said Naruto.

"Sure you were, dobe," said Sasuke sarcastically. Hinata and Naruto both blushed. Everyone else either smirked or grinned in a penetrative manner.

Footsteps approached the female gang leader, and everyone looked up to see who it was. Their faces turned into one of disgust and annoyance when they realized who it was.

"Hey, Sakura or whatever your name is, I have to talk to you," said Karin from behind Sakura.

She stood up and turned to face Karin. "What do you want?"

Two girls appeared beside Karin, and the three of them glared at Sakura. Sakura remained impassive, their actions didn't seem to matter to her. If anything, she was quite bored and annoyed that they were wasting her time.

"Don't talk like you're the one with authority here," said one of the girls, snobbishly.

Sakura looked at the girl with an arched eye brow, her arms crossed over her chest as she tried not to laugh. Was that girl really talking to her like that? Ha, obviously she didn't know who she was. Sakura chose to ignore the girl and looked over at Karin.

"I did a pretty good job, don't ya think?" smirked Sakura, she was talking about Karin's black and blue eye and her busted lip.

Karin chose to ignore Sakura's last statement and just go on with why she had confronted her in the first place.

"This is just a warning: stay away from _my _Sasuke-kun. You better not hang around him! You don't deserve to be near him, so go over there with your retarded gang!" said Karin as she pointed at The Emerald Slayers.

The Emerald Slayers all glared at Karin. They knew Sakura was going to beat her up. They were going to go stop her and prevent Sakura from hurting her once again but, since Karin called them retarded, they decided to let Sakura have some fun, while they sat back and watched in amusement.

"Who are you to be giving me demands?" asked Sakura angrily. "Sasuke isn't even yours, and he's my friend. So, I'll hang out with him if I want to. Don't call my gang retarded because you're the one who has problems in the head. You actually believe Sasuke likes you! I mean come on, no one likes you, not even those two little friends of yours."

The two girls beside Karin gasped. Although, it actually was true. They didn't really like Karin, they just liked to be around Sasuke and they were quite frightened by Karin.

"You better watch your back Haruno, because you're messing with fire!" said Karin as she gave her a dirty look.

"No, I'm messing with a stupid slut. You're the one who needs to watch her back and watch what you say. Yesterday was just a warning, but if you continue to mess with me, I suggest you get your funeral planned out already," hissed Sakura, and she punched Karin across the face.

Karin flew towards the wall and crashed into it. Her two friends ran over to Karin to help her up.

"I'll get you for this, Haruno," she said as she wiped the blood from her mouth. She walked out of the cafeteria with her two friends.

"Whatever," said Sakura as she sat back down in her seat.

"I don't understand why Karin won't give it up already. She knows she has no chance against Sakura-chan. All she is doing is getting herself killed," said Naruto.

"She's _in love _with Sasuke, and she'll do anything to be with him," said Hinata. "Girls do crazy things when their in love."

_'Just like I would do anything for you,'_thought Hinata sadly.

"You three have been hanging out with him too, so why is she only bitching about me hanging around him?" asked Sakura a bit confused, and still angry. When she said 'you three' , she meant Hinata, Tenten, and Ino.

"Because you're the new girl, and you already befriended him. It took us a while to be friends, but Neji-niisan and I are family so we ended up hanging out together," explained Hinata.

Sakura nodded her head, understanding the situation a bit more. They were two complete different stories. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all started hanging around Sasuke- only because Hinata was related to Neji, and Neji was close friends with Sasuke. Not only that but, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru were already good friends. Of course they were all going to end up hanging out with each other. It was also pretty clear to Karin that the three girls had feelings for the three other guys- it was obvious to everyone! With Sakura, she just started coming into this school. Yeah, she was best friends with Naruto but, she had a gang! She could have been sitting with them instead of sitting with Naruto and the gang- including Sasuke. Maybe that's why Karin was angered, because Sasuke actually accepted Sakura as a friend.

"I still don't see why she has to be a little bitch. She can't always get what she wants," said Sakura.

"She's used to getting what she wants, but Sasuke is who she wants most, and she can't get him," said Tenten. "Of course that's going to anger her."

"Spoiled brat," muttered Sakura.

"Can we stop talking about the slut and just eat already?" asked Kiba. They all agreed and started talking about anything, and they started to eat.

When the day was over The Shinobi and The Emerald Slayers were all standing together outside in front of the school.

"Bye, guys. Tell the girls I said bye," said Sakura.

"Okay," said Shino.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," said Jesse.

They all said bye and went their separate ways.

"Where do you want to go Sakura-chan?" Skyler asked Sakura as they walked down a street with seemingly expensive houses.

"I don't know…let's go around. I want to get familiar with these streets," said Sakura, kicking a stone that was just laying in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Alright. After we wander around, we're going to go get a bite to eat," said Derick.

The gang had now walked about ten blocks away from their school.

"How do you like the school so far?" asked Darien.

Sakura turned to look at Darien and smiled.

"There are _some _nice people, but a lot of them are sluts and assholes." answered Sakura. "Ya know, a typical high school. This will be a great year; I will be able to kick a lot of ass!"

Sakura punched her fist into her hand to show that she was actually pretty excited about getting to beat people up. They all just laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Sakura-chan, I don't think your parents will be pleased if they find out you've been beating up a lot of people. They will send you to another discipline school, and we will keep getting separated as a gang. I think we spent enough time without you. You can't leave us for another few more months again," said Darien, starting out playful but, ending his little 'speech' in a sad tone.

Sakura felt quite touched that they all had missed her. It had been torture those past few months without her getting to see her gang. She had missed them tons- more than she would ever admit. She wanted to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Awww, Darien-kun, you missed me a whole bunch, didn't you?" teased Sakura, laughing as they walked through a street that was filled with bright lights and little stores.

"Yeah, I missed you a lot," answered Darien truthfully. It kind of surprised Sakura, she had expected him to respond the way he usually did. She expected him to joke around and say 'No, I didn't miss you at all- in fact, I wish you would leave for another few months.' But, now- he answered her with the truth and some sadness in his voice. "We all missed you, our gang isn't the same without our cherry blossom."

She looked surprised, and everyone else in their gang nodded their heads, agreeing with what Darien had just told Sakura.

"It's so boring without you," said JayJay. "Whenever you're around, there's always a fight- usually for a stupid reason."

"Yeah, we missed being hit by you every time you got pissed off," said Skyler. Sakura looked at him with an arched eye brow and Skyler had a thoughtful look on his face before he paused and opened his mouth to speak again. "Second thought- no, we didn't miss that."

Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I missed seeing you beat the hell out of people," said JayJay.

"We missed your laugh. You always knew how to make us smile whenever we were mad," said Jesse.

"And we couldn't fight any gangs that messed with us because we're not supposed to fight if our leader isn't with us," said Derick.

Sakura smiled brightly at all of them. She really hadn't expected her gang to open up to her like that. Had they missed her that much? Imagine if she was gone for a few years?! They would probably go crazy.

"Wow, I missed all of you guys so much. You're the best, and you always will be," said Sakura as she hugged all of them.

_'I sure missed all of the fun that I used to have with them, but now we can be like we used to,' _Sakura thought happily.

"How have The Shinobi been treating you?" asked Jesse as he looked at her.

"They're really nice! I'm sure we're going to be good friends. Naruto-kun is still as crazy and funny as he used to be, and I'm so glad that we are reunited," said Sakura.

"Are you living with your parents or on your own?" asked Skyler.

"On my own," answered Sakura. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, if you live on your own, you won't get in trouble if you come home late," said Derick.

"Oh, I don't live with my parents. Even if I did, I wouldn't get in trouble." said Sakura. "They don't care about what I do on the streets. They still assume I'm a thief and a killer. Since I got kicked out of discipline school, they don't know what to do with me. They said they don't care what I do with my life, but I have to do well in school."

"Some caring parents they are," muttered Skyler sarcastically.

Sakura giggled at Skyler's comment, and they all smiled. It sure did feel good to have her back.

They were wandering around and talking about how their lives had been while they were separated from each other. They didn't even notice that about three hours had already past, and it was already seven o'clock.

"Damn, I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat?" asked JayJay, as his stomach growled.

"Let's get pizza!" suggested Skyler.

"Is there a pizza shop anywhere nearby?" asked Sakura. _'I ate pizza yesterday too! Ah, oh well- who doesn't love pizza?'_

"Yeah. Come on, let's go," said Jesse.

Sakura and Darien were behind the rest of them and they were talking. Everyone else was just fooling around- Skyler being the idiot that he was, threw a rock at some random car and broke the window! The alarm went off and they all ran away as fast as they could. Sakura scolded Skyler but, couldn't help but laugh. They were much closer to the pizza shop now, and Sakura and Darien stayed behind to make sure that none of them did anything stupid. They felt like they were their parents!

"Sakura-chan…" Darien sighed. "Never mind." _'I don't think this is the right time to tell her how I feel.'_

"You know you can tell me anything, so what's on your mind?" asked Sakura curiously.

She could see that there was something bugging him. He never just called out her name, sighed, and then said 'never mind'. There was obviously something wrong, or something that he was having a hard time with telling her.

"Sakura-chan, you know you mean a lot to all of us. And well, I know you only think of us as brothers, family, and as best friends." stated Darien. He sighed as he continued. "But…what if one of us started to feel…more than just friendship towards you?"

"Darien-kun, what are you getting at?" asked Sakura suspiciously.

_'He doesn't like, like me. Or does he?' _thought Sakura, a bit confused.

Why would he ask her such a question? Did someone in the gang like her as more than just a friend or sister? Or was he just asking some random question? Was it for some research? Or did he just want to know what her reaction would be if someone in the gang were ever to start liking her?

"Nothing, forget I said anything. I'll explain some other time," said Darien as he gave her a fake smile.

"Okay," said Sakura slowly. She knew something was bothering him but, she didn't push the topic any further.

They all entered the pizza shop and they ordered two pies of pepperoni pizza. They just seemed like ordinary friends hanging out. It's hard to believe that they were a gang, but they were. They had a good time talking, eating pizza, and remembering the old times.

**-With The Shinobi-**

The Shinobi were hanging out too. They were about to go home, but some trouble started. They felt like they were being followed, so they entered the alley to prevent a scene on the streets. Whoever was following them- they were sure that they could take them on. After all, the whole gang was together.

A dark chuckle was heard.

"Shinobi…how was your day so far?" asked a playful voice, in fake interest. He finally came out of the darkness and showed his face.

They all glared fiercely when they saw who it was.

_'Zaku? What the hell is he doing here?' _thought Sasuke, anger rising within him.

Sound was the gang that caused The Shinobi the most trouble out of all of the gangs. They were really strong, and they never played fair. They always used illegal weapons and hired many gangs after The Shinobi. The Executors and Sand Killers didn't cause The Shinobi as much trouble as Sound did.

"What do you want, Zaku?" snarled Sasuke.

His fists were balled and he shook in anger. He wasn't in the mood to play one of Zaku's little games.

"Well, I was bored. So, I decided to pay you a visit. I even brought some of my _friends _along," said Zaku as he smirked. His gang stood behind him but, other gangs surround The Shinobi. There were about ten more gangs with Sound.

"You always have to hire more gangs, don't you?" said Sasuke in disgust. "You can't handle anything on your own,"

"Actually I can, but I want to make sure that this time, The Shinobi is gone for good," said Zaku in a serious tone.

"Yeah. With you out of the way, we can easily defeat the rest of the gangs," said Kin. She was standing beside Zaku, and Dosu was standing on the other side of him. The three of them were the toughest out of everyone in the gang. Zaku was obviously the strongest out of all- him being the leader.

"Sasuke, I don't think we can take all of these gangs at the same time." said Kiba, apprehensively. "Each gang has about ten people in it, and with ten gangs, that means we will be going against a hundred people. We can't defeat them."

"Kiba is right, Sasuke-teme. Zaku is going way too far this time. He actually wants to eliminate us," said Naruto, his eyes roaming around- looking at all the people with sadistic grins on their faces. He was on full alert, not wanting to be caught off-guard by anyone.

"We can't run away," said Sasuke. "We aren't cowards, and they won't let us escape anyway. We have to try, even though we know there's almost no chance."

"Wait, we have an ally now. We can use their help," said Shikamaru in a hushed tone, not wanting Zaku or anyone else listen to what he was saying.

"But there is still too many people, and they are all guys except Kin. Sakura-chan can get severely injured," said Naruto, visibly concerned.

"She's the gang leader. I doubt she will be taken down easily," said Shino, they really needed all the help that they could get- if they wanted a chance at making it out alive.

This whole conversation was going on while there was a hundred enemies surrounding them. They were eyeing all of their enemies, looking for openings or just listening on to their conversation, wondering what the heck they were talking about.

"We can't risk getting her hurt—you know how her gang is," said Sasuke, he didn't want to bring Sakura into their fight. It had nothing to do with her, and he didn't want to risk getting her hurt. It was their fight, they had no reason to bring her into this. "They worry too much. If any of us get taken down, one of us will call her to tell her that we need help. Other than that, you aren't to ask anyone to come down here. Understood?"

They all nodded their heads, in understanding.

"Good," said Sasuke as he got into his fighting stance.

"What are you idiots talking about? Hurry up and let the action start!" said Zaku, annoyed that they were having a conversation amongst themselves- while he was trying to get rid of them, once and for all. He smirked and with a wave of his hand, everyone started going after The Shinobi.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked the chapter, please review!

**-X Emerald Goddess Of The Night X-**


	6. The Gang Fight

**Chapter 6: The Gang Fight**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

**----------------------------------**

The Shinobi had started fighting with all the gangs that the Sound had brought with them. They may have been outnumbered but, the Shinobi were putting up a good fight. It doesn't exactly matter about the amount of people you're against, it matters about their strength and how long they can keep it up. As of right now, the Shinobi were pretty much winning this fight. But even so, they knew they wouldn't be able to continue like this forever. Each member in the Shinobi had to fight with practically one whole gang at the same time!

"Zaku, don't you think you're going a little too far?"asked Sasuke as he punched a guy in the face and knocked him out. He was getting aggravated, it seemed like people would never stop coming out of nowhere. So far no one had managed to land a hit on him but, he knew it was just about time that his body gave out on him. There were just too many people to fight but, he would not give up!

Sasuke ducked his head just as a guy appeared behind him and tried to punch him. Sasuke skillfully put his hands out onto the floor and kicked the guy's legs. The guy fell face-first on the ground. With one move, Sasuke quickly went back to standing on his two feet.

_'These guys aren't so hard to beat but, there is too many of them and it's about time that they use weapons,' _thought Sasuke.

"No, like I said before, this time we'll get rid of you," said Zaku, a malicious grin on his face.

He hadn't done anything to help any of the gangs defeat the Shinobi. In fact, no one in his gang had. They just stood there, watching the show in amusement. They thought this would be an easy fight to win. They hadn't even lifted a finger, and already the Shinobi were starting to get worn out. But of course, things aren't as amusing when you're not the one fighting. Zaku signaled Dosu and Kin, and the two other people behind him to go and fight. He slowly walked over to where Sasuke was fighting some guy. After punching the guy, Sasuke turned around- only to be punched across the face by Zaku.

Sasuke spit out blood and wiped his lip, glaring at Zaku. Sasuke couldn't wait to kick Zaku's ass. He quickly charged at Zaku and threw him onto the ground, punching him as hard as he could across the face. Zaku kicked him off but, Sasuke quickly got up and elbowed Zaku in the stomach. Zaku bent forward in pain, and Sasuke lifted his leg and kneed Zaku in the face. Zaku doubled over in pain.

"Damn, Sasuke-teme, Shino-san is unconscious!"said Naruto, his voice filled with concern and anger as he blocked the bat that a guy was trying to hit him with.

Sasuke quickly glanced over to where Shino was knocked out on the ground. He cursed silently under his breath, but did not once get off guard. He was still in a fight with Zaku, after all. Zaku managed to punch Sasuke again.

"They knocked him out with a bat!" said Kiba.

He was starting to have a hard time with defeating all of his opponents. With Shino knocked out, all of the guys that he was supposed to fight came towards Kiba. He was quick but, he probably wouldn't be quick enough to dodge all 14 people coming after him at the same time.

"Naruto, I'll block for you, call _them,_"said Neji, there was no other choice. Besides, Sasuke had said that if anyone was taken down, they had to call for some help.

"Alright,"said Naruto as he took out his cellphone and quickly dialed his best friend's number.

Dosu tried to punch Naruto but, Neji quickly got in front of Naruto and blocked the punch.

"So, you want to play don't you Hyuga?"asked Dosu as he smirked.

Dosu took out a knife from his pocket. With the sharp blade in his hand, he went after Neji.

_'Shit, why do they always have to use weapons?bThey would lose if they weren't such cowards,' _thought Neji as he kept dodging Dosu's attacks.

Dosu kept striking, missing Neji every time. He started to get aggravated, the Hyuga moved much to fast. Neji was able to find an opening and he punched Dosu in the stomach, making Dosu drop the knife and bend over in pain.

-**With The Emerald Slayers-**

The Emerald Slayers were all having a good time together. They felt so happy being reunited and spending time like they used to. They had a good laugh, as they talked about all the good memories from their past.

"That pizza was so good!"said Sakura, cleaning her lips with a napkin.

"Yeah, it was fun hanging out with you again,"said Skyler happily.

"Same here," agreed Sakura.

"Wow, it's already nine o'clock, time sure did go by fast,"said Jesse lifting his face from his watch.

"Yeah, it doesn't even seem like that much time passed by,"said Sakura sighing and leaning back in her chair.

Suddenly Sakura's cell phone started to ring. She jolted up in surprise and quickly took her phone out of her pocket. She saw that Naruto was calling her and immediately became suspicious. It was kind of late.

"Hello?" asked Sakura as she answered the phone.

"Sakura-chan, Shino is knocked out, we're in a gang fight, but we're out numbered by like a hundred people- actually, he already knocked out about 50 but still, we could really use your help right now! Please hurry! We're in the alley next to the ramen shop. There is only one ramen shop in town! Please come with your whole gan-" the phone went dead and Sakura could no longer hear Naruto's voice.

She got really worried as she quickly stood up from her seat.

"We have to go to the alley near the ramen shop!" Sakura said frantically. "The Shinobi need help! They're in trouble, I think a gang is being a coward because Naruto-kun said that they were out numbered by nearly a hundred!"

The rest of the gang seemed alert and their eyes had a look as if they knew what was going. They immediately stood up and rushed towards the door.

"Only one gang around here does things like that," said Derick bitterly. "It must be the Sound. We have to hurry!"

Sakura didn't know where the ramen shop was so she followed her gang. They all ran as quickly as they could towards the ramen shop. Sakura was really concerned for Naruto and the rest of the gang. Her insides fired up as she got really angry and clenched her fists. If they hurt Naruto or any of the news friends that she had made, they would pay dearly.

-**With The Shinobi-**

_'I wonder when Sakura-chan is going to come, we really need her help right now,' _thought Naruto as he dodged some guy that was trying to strike him with a dagger.

He had a lot of scratches on his face. He was fighting about six people at the same time and one of them was able to graze his cheek with their knife.

Sasuke was fighting with Zaku but, then Zaku (being the coward that he was), backed up and let ten other people fight against Sasuke. Zaku still wasn't strong enough to defeat the Shinobi leader. The fact angered him yet, he continued to act like he was the one with all of the power.

Sasuke was bleeding a bit from his mouth-when Zaku landed two punches on him- but, other than that he was doing fine.

Shino was knocked out and Kiba was having a hard time fighting nine people at the same time.

Shikamaru and Neji were working together to defeat their enemies.

Naruto wasn't watching as a guy came from behind him with a knife, ready to stab him in the back. Sasuke saw the guy and his eyes widened but, he was busy fighting off three other guys. They kept striking at him so fast, that he didn't have the time to yell out and warn Naruto.

The alley was bloody and there were many unconscious bodies laying around on the floor. You could barely see anything in the dark alley, except for the few lights that continued to flicker on and off.

Neji and Shikamaru also saw the guy creeping up behind Naruto but, they were also too busy fighting off some other guys, and had no chance to warn Naruto. Kiba had enough problems of his own- to notice the guy creeping up behind Narutp.

They were all quite concerned for Naruto. It took them by surprise, when in a flash- the guy had blood coming out of his mouth and he was laying on the floor, unconscious.

They saw emerald eyes shining in the dark. Even in the dark alley, it was easy to see those huge bright orbs. They all smirked, knowing exactly who it was.

"See Naruto, I wasn't lying to you all those years ago when I told you I would always have your back," said Sakura, smiling warmly as Naruto turned around surprised. He looked down at the ground to see the unconscious body, with a dagger still in his hand. His eyes widened in realization. "It seems like the party started without us, that's not fair. Well, time to wrap this up."

"Sakura-chan? You finally came!"said Naruto, glad- knowing that things would be much easier now that they had some help.

"What is a girl doing here?"asked Zaku bitterly.

Just when they were about to get rid of the gang leader's best friend, some girl with pink hair comes and prevents the guy from killing him! Not only that but, she just made a huge scene and all of the gangs that he hired had their attention on her- instead of fighting.

"What do you care?"asked Sakura as she started to walk. Some guys went after her, trying to stop her from reaching Zaku. Every guy that took one step towards her, were knocked out by one hard hit on their head. She was angered that Zaku was being such a coward- hiring gangs to take out the Shinobi. If she hadn't came when she did, she would have most likely lost her best friend! She hated guys like him. Never being able to do the job yourself, being such a coward. So far, she detested him. She wanted to make him pay for acting like such a wuss.

"Impressive, I never thought a girl could knock someone out with one single punch," said Zaku, his voice showed all of the amusement. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"I didn't come here to talk, I came here to fight," bit out Sakura, still walking towards Zaku. He did not move.

"Ah feisty aren't you?" asked Zaku with a smirk.

_'I'm liking her already,' _thought Zaku. With her much closer, he was started to get a clearer view of her. He looked her up and down- he liked what he saw.

To everyone's surprise- all of the gangs that Zaku had hired were all wiped out. They hadn't heard any sounds of people in pain. They hadn't even heard anyone move. Yet there, in front of Zaku, stood The Emerald Slayers all ready to tear him limb by limb. Sakura stood directly in front of Zaku, arms folded over her chest as she gave Zaku a look of disgust. To her right stood Darien and Jesse, to her left stood Skyler, JayJay, and Derick.

_'How did they wipe out everybody so fast?!' _thought Zaku surprised and a bit frightened.

"How's Shino holding up?"asked Sakura as she turned her head a bit to Kiba.

Kiba was beside Shino, lifting him up and lifting his weight onto his shoulder.

"He's good, he's just unconscious," said Kiba. "You came right on time."

Sakura just nodded her head a bit and turned her head back to Zaki.

_'At least no one is seriously injured. I'm glad I came in time to stop the guy from stabbing Naruto in the back,'_thought Sakura.

"Who are you guys?"asked Zaku with a raised eye brow. They had no business there- it was a fight between him and the Shinobi. Pfft, yeah right, he hired about ten other gangs to fight them! How can he consider this a fight between the Shinobi and the Sound?

"I'm surprised you don't know us," said Sakura, with a cocked eye brow. "We're The Emerald Slayers."

"You guys are a gang? How come we never heard of you before?"asked Kin.

"Actually we have heard of them before. I remember Gaara mentioning them to us and the gang leader being a beautiful girl with pink hair. It must be her, Sakura Haruno, am I right?"asked Zaku as he smirked at her.

Sakura simply nodded her head.

"Well, your such a beautiful girl, I have no idea of why your in a gang,"said Zaku as he started walking closer to her.

Sakura didn't move an inch. She continued to look at Zaku in disgust, and boredom. Not to mention annoyance. How many times has she heard that now? Three?! She didn't know how much more she would be able to take. All the gang leaders that has met so far-except for Sasuke-have been so annoying and have acted like such assholes.

"Everyone has to stop saying the same shit to me," said Sakura, rubbing her temples in annoyance. "You're starting to really piss me off. Not only that but, you better back off- if you know what's good for you."

"It seems like The Emerald Slayers will prove to be a challenge but, I think we should get together. I mean we're both gang leaders, we're both strong and we're both good-looking, what do you say?"asked Zaku as he was now standing face to face with Sakura.

_'Who the hell does this idiot think he is? Why would I ever go with him? He's crazy and stupid, I know that much'_thought Sakura. _'And ew, good-looking? Who is he trying to kid?'_

"Do you really want to know what I say to that?" Sakura whispered softly into his ear. She had moved her head forward, so that her lips were right next to his ear. It almost looked like she was seducing him!

_'Oh, she definitely wants to get together with me,' _thought Zaku as he smirked. He liked the way her breath tickled his neck. He felt like pulling her closer to him but, didn't want to get her angry and ruin the moment.

Kin and Dosu looked at the two in uncertainty. Their leader seemed to be hooked up on the pinkette real fast.

"What is she doing?" Sasuke asked Naruto. He didn't like what he was seeing, he didn't like it at all. He didn't know what it was but, he felt a sudden rage within him. The fact that she was so close to Zaku, and the fact that it seemed like the two would start kissing in a matter of seconds- did not please the Uchiha at all. He didn't know what the feeling was. He never felt that sort of anger before. It was unlike anything he ever felt before- it wasn't....jealousy, right? No, it couldn't be.

Naruto just shrugged, hoping that Sakura knew what she was doing.

"Don't tell me she's actually going to get together with him!" said Kiba in disbelief.

Zaku nodded his head and he caressed her arms with his hands.

Sakura leaned down closer to his ear.

"I say, your out of your fucking mind if you think I would actually get together with you! and ...Get your hands off of me before I break them off!!"said Sakura as she angrily punched Zaku across the face.

"And there you have it, Sakura-chan does something unexpected once again!"said Naruto as he cheered her on for punching Zaku across the face.

"You little bitch!"said Zaku as he went after her.

They started fighting, Sakura winning him for the most part. They went back and forth. She was able to give him a black eye, but that's all. Zaku had used a knife and grazed Sakura's cheek but, it didn't hurt her and she was doing fine.

"We have to help her!"said Naruto worried.

Sasuke nodded his head. Sasuke and Darien both ran over to Zaku to help Sakura out.

Somehow Sakura started fighting Kin, Darien started fighting Dosu, and Sasuke started fighting Zaku.

Sakura punched Kin in the stomach causing Kin to fall over in pain. This gave Sakura the chance to kick her on the stomach.

Darien dodged all of Dosu's attacks and when he got the chance he kicked Dosu's legs which made Dosu fall. Darien started punching Dosu on the face repeatedly.

Sasuke and Zaku were almost matched up. Zaku was able to scratch Sasuke's arm with his knife. Sasuke ignored the pain and he was able to knock the knife out of Zaku's hand. He saw it fall to the ground beside him and he kicked it somewhere else. He punched Zaku across the face, which caused Zaku to fly towards the brick wall and slam into it.

"Shouldn't we be doing something to help?"asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I want to fight too!"said Naruto.

They were just standing there, looking at the three people fight.

"They can handle it, it's even, three against three, we should focus on helping Shino,"said Jesse.

"Right!"said Kiba.

They went over to Shino and Derick put Shino over his shoulder.

"Where do I take him?" asked Derick.

"Let's wait until they finish the fight," suggested Neji.

"This feels kind of weird, just standing around looking at our friends fight,"said Skyler.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Kiba. "But, our friends are stubborn, they will tell us to move so we don't get hurt or something like that."

When Sakura finally knocked out Kin she felt a sharp pain in her back.

_'What the hell? But, how? Dosu is fighting with Darien, Sasuke is fighting with Zaku, and Kin is unconscious,' _thought Sakura, it just didn't make sense. There was no one who could have stabbed her!

She took the knife out of her back slowly, groaning in pain all the way. She turned around and saw some guy standing behind her. She recognized him as one of the guys that had been standing behind Zaku- he was part of the Sound.

She had thought for sure that they had knocked him out so, why was he standing? How did he stab her in the back with a knife? Sakura tried to ignore the pain but, it hurt her a lot. She punched the guy hard on the head, and he was knocked out. She kicked him to make sure that he really was unconscious this time. She stumbled a bit, holding her back and groaning in pain.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"asked Naruto as he ran over to her.

He was too busy talking to the others and making sure that Shino was alright- that he hadn't noticed the guy creeping up behind her. They heard her make sounds of being in pain and turned around to see what had happened. They saw her taking out the knife from her back and their eyes widened in shock. Skyler and Naruto quickly ran over to her.

"I'm fine," said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, don't lie, tell us the truth,"said Skyler.

His red eyes were filled with concern and he could see that she was clearly in pain.

"I said I'm fine because I'm fine," said Sakura in a harsh tone. She just didn't want them to worry so much about her. It was just a small wound. Yeah, she felt herself losing a lot of blood and slightly losing consciousness but, it was just a minor wound. Just because she was in pain and her world was spinning and turning black- it didn't mean that they had to worry. "I-It hurts but, I'll live."

_'Sakura-chan was able to stop the person who was going to stab me in the back but, I wasn't able to stop the person who tried to stab her and now she's in a lot of pain. It's my fault for not helping her,' _thought Naruto a bit sad yet, angry at the same time.

"Dosu! Get Kin and let's go, we can't take on both of these gangs, 'til next time Shinobi, Emerald Slayers, and I hope we meet again Sakura-chan,"said Zaku as he left.

"I sure hope not," muttered Sakura- not having enough force to be so harsh to him.

Darien came out of the fight fine. Sasuke just had a huge gash on his arm because of Zaku. Sakura was stabbed in the back, and started losing her consciousness.

"Where do we take Shino?"asked Neji abruptly.

"Let's go to my place, I only live with butlers and maids,"said Sasuke.

Naruto insisted that Sakura shifted some of her weight onto his shoulder, so that he could help her walk to Sasuke's house. Sakura being the stubborn girl that she is, objected and insisted that she could walk on her own. Her whole gang looked at her wearily. They could see that she wasn't fine- she was trying so hard not to stumble. But, they didn't say anything- not wanting to get their leader mad. Soon, they were all on their way towards Sasuke's house. Derick and Neji carried Shino, they each put one of his arms over their shoulders as they sort of dragged him with them.

"Thanks for coming and helping us out,"said Sasuke.

"No problem, if you're ever in some trouble, just give one of us a call," said Darien, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Um, I was wondering, how did you guys knock out everyone so fast?"asked Naruto.

"We just hit their pressure point near their neck," said Skyler.

"One guy still didn't get knocked out, that's how he was able to stab Sakura-chan in the back," said Naruto as his eyes saddened and he looked over at where she had gotten a wound on her back. "By the way, Sakura-chan are you sure you'rer okay? I think I can see blood seeping through your shirt..."

Sakura was wearing a black hoodie over a white tank top so, you could see some blood on her white shirt when ever her black hoodie lifted up a bit. Which it lifted up a lot, since she repeatedly bent over in pain.

_'I do feel like I might go unconcious, and I'm dizzy but, I'll be fine,' _thought Sakura.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, don't worry about it," said Sakura, starting to lose her voice as she nearly blacked out. "It's okay, don't worry about it."

She kept grabbing her head and she was walking a bit wobbly, everyone could tell she was in pain. They were worried about her.

_'You have to stop lying Sakura-chan, if you feel a lot of pain you have to tell us so we can help you,' _thought Darien.

A few seconds later Sakura fell but, since Sasuke was behind her he immediately caught her. She was unconscious, she had fainted.

"Shit, we have to hurry, she probably fainted because of the amount of blood loss,"said JayJay, deeply concerned.

Sasuke carried her bridal style and he could feel something sticky on his hands, it was her blood.

_'I knew it wasn't such a good idea to bring her into the fight. She got hurt, and I didn't want her to.(sigh) Why do I care so much about her? I just met her yesterday,' _thought Sasuke a bit confused.

They all sped up, hoping to arrive at Sasuke's house soon. Naruto felt really guilty for what had happened to Sakura, and he wanted nothing more than to go back in time and have stopped the guy who had stabbed her. They all arrived at Sasuke's mansion a few minutes later.

"Damn, your mansion is big!"said JayJay, staring around in awe.

"JayJay, we have more important things to do,"said Derick, trying to get JayJay to pay attention to more important manners. Shino was knocked out, and Sakura was losing a lot of blood at such a fast rate!

"Right, let's get our cherry blossom back to good health,"said JayJay.

The Emerald Slayers all looked worried but, Darien looked like he was the one that was worried the most. He knew he would have been more than just crushed if Sakura's condition turned more fatal and life-threatening. Losing a lot of blood could kill you. Not only that but, he wasn't even sure if where they had stabbed her would affect one of her internal organs or any of her systems!

"Young master, what happened?"asked Sasuke's butler as he looked at Sakura in shock. He was also surprised to see a huge group of guys with him, looking beat up.

"Gang fight," was Sasuke's blunt reply. "Bring her to Stephanie, so that her wound can be treated."

The butler did as he told. He carefully took Sakura out of Sasuke's arms, and into his arms and walked away.

"I hope she's okay," said Jesse.

"She'll be fine, it would take much more than just a stab in the back to take down our Sakura-chan, you know that last time was much worse and she still made it, so, obviously she'll be fine,"said Skyler, trying to believe his own words.

"I guess your right but, I still can't help but worry about her,"said Jesse.

"Sasuke, what will we do with Shino?"asked Neji.

"Um, put him in a guest room and let one of the maids check over him to see if he's doing okay," said Sasuke. "You guys can stay here for the night if you want. They're going to treat her wound so, it would probably be better if she stays here for the night. You guys are welcomed to stay too."

"Alright but, we don't have our clothes here, and we have school tomorrow,"said Darien, making a point.

"If you want, you can go get your clothes and bring your things over here,"suggested Sasuke.

"Alright," agreed Jesse.

The five guys stood up, getting ready to leave to go pick up their things. Sasuke suddenly remembered something and stopped them from leaving.

"Wait, can you guys go get Sakura's things?" asked Sasuke. "Or she doesn't let you guys get into her house?"

"Of course she let's us, we're like her brothers! We'll get her things too! We'll be back in a few minutes," said JayJay.

Sasuke sent a curt nod their way and The Emerald Slayers went out of Sasuke's mansion and left to get their things.

"What about us?"asked Naruto.

"All of you left a spare pair of clothes here from last time,"said Sasuke, shrugging.

"Right, uh I'm going to go put on my pajamas oh and Sasuke-teme you should get your arm wrapped up,"said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded his head.

Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Kiba all went upstairs to put on something comfortable. Sasuke asked his butler to wrap up his arm for him. His maids and butlers all knew about Sasuke being in a gang. They didn't seem to mind. In fact, they were all trained in the area of nursing and medicine so that they would be able to heal and clean up his wounds and any wounds that his gang may have gotten. Sasuke felt more of a connection between his maids and butlers- then with his family.

"How did the young girl get caught up in this fight?"asked Sasuke's butler curiously.

"Jack, I know it may be hard to believe but, she's the gang leader of those other guys that gang came to help us,"said Sasuke.

"She's a gang leader?" asked Jack the butler, in complete surprise. "Wow, she's sure going to make history. Why did you guys ask for her gang's help? Oh, and since when did you have an ally?"

"We went against Zaku again but, this time he really tried to get rid of us," answered Sasuke bitterly, remembering how much of a coward Zaku was acting. "He hired about ten gangs and he ambushed us. Saki was best friends with Naruto when she was younger so, she didn't want to be our enemies so, we became allies. He called her to come and help us because Shino got knocked out."

Jack nodded his head in understanding.

"Saki? Her name is Saki? I thought they said her name was Sakura,"said Jack, getting quite confused.

An unnoticeable blush appeard on Sasuke's face.

"Her name is Sakura but, I call her Saki,"said Sasuke, shrugging as if it didn't matter.

_'Dammit I called her Saki again,'_thought Sasuke. _'Ugh, I guess that nickname will stick.'_

_'Is he finally starting to like a girl?' _thought Jack as he smirked.

"It seems like you are starting to like this girl,"said Jack.

"What?" said Sasuke. "No, I just met her yesterday, I don't know her enough. I can't like someone I don't really know."

"You probably don't like her...yet," said Jack. "But, I'm sure you will start to like her soon enough."

"What makes you so sure?"asked Sasuke with an arched eye brow.

"You already gave her a nickname, and you care for her safety. I know your worried about her because of the cut she got on her back. You can't hide anything from me young master,"said Jack in a voice with much authority.

_'I know I can't hide anything from you, you know me too well. Can I really be starting to like Sakura? I just met her,' _thought Sasuke.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said.

"Well, I'm done cleaning and wrapping up your wound,"said Jack as he stood up.

"I'm going to go take a shower and put on something comfortable to sleep in, don't let anyone in my room,"said Sasuke.

"As you wish young master,"said Jack as he left.

Sasuke went to his room, still thinking about what Jack had just told him.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked the chapter, please review!(:

**-X Emerald Goddess Of The Night X-**


	7. Start of A Nice Friendship

**Chapter 7: Start of a Nice Friendship**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

**----------------------------------**

After Sasuke took a shower he put on a loose T-shirt and loose shorts. He ended up having to re-wrap his wound. Though, it was much easier now, since Jack had cleaned it well. It hurt him slightly but, most of the time it didn't feel like he had been wounded. It felt good to be cleaned and refreshed.

_'I still can't believe that Zaku wanted to destroy us once and for all,'_ thought Sasuke bitterly as his hands clenched into fists angrily. _'And he may have succeeded if it weren't for us having an ally. Dammit! We even got Saki hurt. I don't even know why I care much for her safety. But then again, she did come and help us. If she hadn't come when she did, Naruto may have been severely injured or worse. So, it's only natural that I feel the need to be worried about her- after all, it's our fault. But even so, I'm not worried about her.'_

He sighed, running a frustrated hand through his wet raven locks. His feet tapped against the floor lightly as he walked over to his bathroom to get a towel. He grabbed soft and clean towel and started to dry his silky hair. When he was done he went downstairs. Once he stepped into his living room, he saw that The Emerald Slayers already arrived, each having a bag or two in their hands.

"Shall I bring them each to a guest room?" Jack asked Sasuke.

Sasuke responded by simply nodding his head.

"Do you have a bathroom in each room?" asked JayJay, causing Sasuke and Jack to look over at him. "Because I need to take a shower and I'm sure to get lost if the bathroom is in a completely different hallway."

"Yes," answered Jack with a curt nod. "All of the rooms have their own bathrooms. Leave Sakura's things here, Stephanie shall bring them to Sakura's room."

"Alright,"said Jesse, setting down the bags that were filled with Sakura's things.

The Emerald Slayers followed Jack upstairs, to their rooms.

Sasuke decided to go see how Sakura was doing. He walked over to the room where Stephanie was healing her. Before stepping into the room, he sighed in hesitation. He had no reason to go in and check up on her. Other than being worried- but, he still wouldn't admit that he was. At the end, he finally decided to go in. The room was plain, it had blue-painted walls, a blue carpet to match, and a wooden table at the far corner- with tons of medical supplies seated on top of it. At the other corner, there was a bed- with white sheets. Sakura was laying down on the bed, either sleeping or still unconscious. Some lady- Stephanie- was seated in a chair beside the bed.

"How is she doing?" asked Sasuke.

Stephanie seemed a bit alarmed at she turned around in surprise. She regained her composure and smiled when she realized that it was Sasuke.

"She's doing good," answered Stephanie. " I cleaned her wound to make sure that it wouldn't get infected and I wrapped it up. She will need to change the bandages twice a day. Other than that, she'll be fine, I'm sure that she will wake up soon."

Sasuke looked relieved. Stephanie noticed his change of expression.

_'W-was he worried?'_ thought Stephanie surprised. She narrowed her eyes.

"Sasuke, if I may ask," started off Stephanie, Sasuke glanced at her. "What's your relationship with this girl?"

Sasuke was taken back by the question. What was she trying to get at?! They were friends and nothing more- allies. He didn't even like her- well, that's what he thought. What would make her ask a question like that?

Sasuke didn't say or do anything, other than arch an eye brow.

"I was just asking," said Stephanie, shrugging a bit. "You seem to care a lot for her. I've never seen her come here before so, I don't think she's your girlfriend but, what is she to you? She seems to be important to you."

"I'm just helping her out for helping my gang out," said Sasuke- in a way that was a lie. It was true but, there was more to it. "There's nothing else to it."

"What ever you say," said Stephanie rolling her eyes. She knew how stubborn the young Uchiha could get. "How did she help your gang? She's not in a gang is she?"

"Yeah," his answered shocked her as she turned to look over at the injured girl. In her own opinion, Sakura looked like an ordinary girl- she looked much to innocent. With that pink hair of hers and fairly pale skin. "She's the gang leader of The Emerald Slayers. They're our allies, so they came to help us."

"Oh," said Stephanie, now looking at Sasuke. "Well, that makes sense. But, are you sure that there isn't a little bit more to it? I mean, it's only natural that you feel slightly worried for someone who practically saved you and your gangs' lives. Which it's obvious that you are. But, you seem to be worried more than _slightly_. You actually seem to care- and I know you Sasuke. You don't just come in and check up on someone if their hurt. Well, normal people do. But, you don't."

Sasuke blinked, was she saying that he wasn't normal?

"You're thinking too much about this," said Sasuke, he took a quick glance over to Sakura. There was no way that he was starting to really care for her. They barely knew each other!

"No I'm not," said Stephanie calmly. "I think you might be in denial."

"Of?" asked Sasuke.

He didn't like what Stephanie was getting at. He especially didn't like the fact that she was usually right about everything. Not only that but, she had a point in everything that she had just said.

"Denial that your starting to like this girl," said Stephanie, she was completely serious. Sasuke's head rose up a bit as he registered in his head, all the she was saying. "Or at least the fact that she's starting to be important to you and you care for her."

"I only had one conversation with her. I can't like someone that I don't really know," said Sasuke, he also had a point.

"Well, I don't know," said Stephanie uncertainly. "I just know that you do care for her. It's about time you found someone to like."

"You and Jack are both wrong," mumbled Sasuke, shifting his eyes from where Stephanie sat, and from where Sakura lay sleeping on the bed.

Stephanie shook her head,"Ah, so he thinks the same? That's because we've known you ever since you were in diapers! We know almost everything about you, you can't hide it."

"That's true but, this is crazy talk,"said Sasuke. He refused to believe that there would ever be anything between him and Sakura. He wasn't like all of those other gang leaders. He didn't want her. He wasn't lusting for her. He didn't find her itneresting- okay, so that wasn't true. But, everything else was. Right?

"(sigh)Sasuke, you're hopeless sometimes," said Stephanie. He looked at her and she just smiled, getting up from the chair. "Where will she sleep?"

"There are plenty of guest rooms," said Sasuke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that," said Stephanie, rolling her eyes once again. "But all of the guest rooms with a private bathroom are taken by your friends."

"Just put her in a guest room that doesn't have a private bathroom," said Sasuke. He didn't see why she was making such a big deal over it. Did it really matter whether or not you had your own bathroom? Sheesh, it wasn't even like Stephanie would be the one sleeping there.

"Um as you say,"said Stephanie. _'But if she wakes up at night looking for the bathroom and she gets lost, it wont be my fault.' _

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Her things are in the front hall right?" asked Stephanie. Sasuke nodded his head. "I'm going to put them in her room. Stay here just in case she wakes up or her wound re-opens."

Sasuke agreed and Stephanie brushed passed his shoulder lightly as she made her way to leave the room. Sasuke was now alone with a sleeping Sakura. He looked at her sleeping form. She looked content and peaceful. Her bangs framed her pale face, her cheeks were a bit flushed. But even so, her skin still seemed to glow.

_'I have to admit, she does look beautiful, maybe I do like her....a bit,'_thought Sasuke._ 'I don't know, after a few weeks of hanging out with her I will decide whether I like her or not.'_

He was staring at her the whole time. He hadn't even realized how much time had passed. Stephanie had a small smile on her face. She had gone and came back in ten minutes, and she stood at the door- watching Sasuke as he stared at the pinkette. It took a lot to refrain herself from squealing when she saw Sasuke inch closer to Sakura, and brush her bangs out of her face as he caressed her cheek. He must of sensed another presence because he immediately stopped his actions and took a step back- slightly tense. Stephanie finally decided to make herself known as she walked in, with that hug grin plastered on her face.

"Thank you Sasuke," thanked Stephanie, bowing her head slightly- he was her master. "You may now go to your room and rest."

Sasuke nodded his head, he was curious to know why she seemed so happy all of a sudden. He went to his room and tried to fall asleep.

Sakura woke up a few minutes later and saw a woman watching over her. She looked around the room and jolted up- completely alarmed.

"Where am I? Who are you? What happened?"asked Sakura quickly as she jumped out of the bed and got into a fighting stance.

Stephanie seemed a bit frightened as she got out from her chair and backed up away from Sakura. She figured it was natural for Sakura to react that way. I mean, she was a gang leader. There were many people after her, right? If she woke up in a random room with a stranger- of course she would feel alarmed.

"You're at Sasuke's mansion," said Stephanie quickly- not wanting Sakura to hurt her. "I am Stephanie, one of his maids, staff, or whatever you want to call it. You got stabbed in the back with a knife. Sasuke ordered me to heal you."

_'Oh yeah, Now I remember, I was feeling dizzy and then I just blacked out,_' thought Sakura as the memories of the gang fight and of what had happened flashed back into her mind.

"Oh, thanks for cleaning up my wound Stephanie-chan," said Sakura, smiling brightly. "I really appreciate it. Where is everyone else?"

Stephanie smiled, Sakura seemed like such a nice girl.

"Your welcome, and um they're all in a room upstairs sleeping, or trying to sleep,"said Stephanie.

"Are they okay?" asked Sakura, the concern and worry was shown all over face, and heard from her voice. "Sasuke had a wound on his arm! Did you wrap it up? Is he alright?"

_'She worries about him just as much as he worries about her,'_thought Stephanie, smiling warmly.

"He's fine, it doesn't hurt him, " replied Stephanie, Sakura quivered but instantly stood up. Stephanie knew that Sakura's wound hurt her. She didn't bother asking to check on it- Sakura looked like a strong girl, she would be fine. "You should be more worried about yourself."

_'She looks so innocent with those Emerald orbs and pink hair,'_thought Stephanie. Still not getting over the fact that Sakura was a gang leader.

"You look way too innocent to be a gang leader,"said Stephanie as she laughed a little.

"I get that a lot," said Sakura as she smiled brightly at Stephanie.

"Ya know," started of Stephanie. Sakura's eyes brightened as she titled her head to the side in wonder. Waiting for Stephanie to continue speaking. "Sasuke seemed really worried about you. He never really worries about anyone except for his gang. I wonder what makes you so special."

Sakura's eyes widened but, then narrowed slightly. She looked at Stephanie in a curious manner.

"He was worried about me?"asked Sakura surprised.

"Almost as worried as you are for him,"said Stephanie. Smirking when she saw Sakura's cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Well, we _are_friends," stated Sakura, shrugging her shoulders a bit as if it didn't really matter.

Sasuke and her were just friends. It's normal for friends to worry about each other. Besides, she had gone and helped him. She ended up getting wounded, and obviously some part of him might be feeling guilt. It's only normal for him to worry about her. As for her, she was a caring person- it was normal for her to care about her friend's safety.

"Do you feel anything more than that?" asked Stephanie, raising a curious eye brow.

Sakura thought that Stephanie was only trying to tease but, she saw the bound and determined look on Stephanie's face. Meaning she was completely serious about the question. This only made Sakura blush even harder.

_'She may be a gang leader but she's still a girl that gets shy and flustered,' _thought Stephanie.

_'What? No, I don't, I just met him for Pete's sake! He is nice...and attractive. But, I don't like him, at least I don't think I do,' _thought Sakura.

"No, I don't like him," said Sakura, Stephanie gave her a look- telling Sakura that she didn't believe her. Sakura felt a sudden pressure on her and got a bit nervous. "I don't know, I don't think I like him. I just met him, I can never be to sure about my feelings. I'll admit- I'm attracted to him. But, what girl isn't? The guy is hot. But, I need to know his personality to know whether or not I like him."

_'At least she's honest and not in denial like Sasuke,' _thought Stephanie.

"Oh," was Stephanie's simple response. "Okay, that's all I wanted to know. Do you want me to show you to your room?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," said Sakura, walking over to Stephanie.

"Do you need help with walking?"asked Stephanie.

"I'm fine, don't worry," said Sakura. "I've had worse wounds before. I'll be good as new in a day or two."

"Okay but, if you need anything, just ask," said Stephanie sternly- almost like a mother. This made Sakura feel a bit warm inside. She barely knew Stephanie but, already she was treating her with such kindness and care. You don't know how bad she had been longing for her mom to show her that kind of care. Ever since she became part of a gang- her mom didn't want to know anything from her. This brought a sad smile to her face but, in an instant she turned back to her happy self.

"Okay," said Sakura as she started following Stephanie out of the room. Sakura thought that Sasuke's house was quite beautiful. She saw a few maids here and there, cleaning around the house. She saw a a huge frame hanging on the wall- she saw a woman, a man, a teenage boy, and a very young Sasuke. She smiled at the picture;

_'That must be his family,'_thought Sakura.

She was only able to get a quick glance of the picture, because she was starting to be way behind Stephanie. She ran a bit to catch up to Stephanie. They walked up the steps and continued to walk down a lot of halls- Sakura was sure that she'd get lost if Stephanie wasn't with her at the moment.

"Would you like to take a shower before you go to sleep?"asked Stephanie suddenly, as she turned around to face Sakura.

"Yes," answered Sakura.

Stephanie nodded and continued to walk.

"Here you go,"said Stephanie as she walked in front of a door.

"Thank you Stephanie-chan, I am grateful for all of your help,"said Sakura smiling at her.

"It was a pleasure," said Stephanie, giving her a curt nod. "I hope to see you again but, for a different reason. I don't want to see you injured."

"Alright, take care, goodnight,"said Sakura.

"Sweet dreams Sakura-chan,"said Stephanie as she walked away.

Sakura stepped into the bathroom, again being slightly amazed. It was so neat and clean. She could practically smell how clean the room was.

She took off her dirty, tattered clothes and she took off the bandages carefully.

_'I will have to wrap the bandages around myself once I get to my room,'_thought Sakura, realization suddenly hit her as she felt like smacking herself across the face._ 'She didn't tell me where my room, this is great!'_

She figured that somehow she'd end up finding her room. She got in the tub and turned on the water. She jerked when the water hit her wound- also when the cold water made contact with her hot body. But, she got used to it and continued taking her shower. After ten minutes she finally stepped out. She dried her hair and brushed it. She found a towel on the rack and she immediately picked it up and dried her cold body. She wrapped the towel around her body. She picked up her dirty closed, turned off the lights, and quietly stepped out of the bathroom. All of the lights were off- obviously everyone was sleeping by now. She sighed, she needed to find her room!

_'This is just great,' _thought Sakura._ 'How am I supposed to find my room? Everyone is sleeping!I am not going to sleep in the living room with just a towel around my body- not that I know how to get to the living room! I need my clothes, and I need a room to sleep in!'_

**'Why not try opening some doors?' **asked Inner Sakura.

_'Oh great, you again!_' thought Sakura bitterly._ 'If I __open random doors I might open up a door with someone sleeping in it!'_

**'So what? You have no other choice,' **said Inner Sakura.

Sakura tried to think of any other possibilities. There were none.

_'Well, I guess your right,' _thought Sakura, not so happy about possibly opening a room where someone was sleeping. She wouldn't want to wake them up!

She walked down a random hallway and came across a door. She gulped hard before reaching for the knob slowly. Her eyes got wider and wider as her hand came closer to touching the knob. It seemed like it was taking years!

**'Just turn the damn knob and open the freakin' door already!'**Inner Sakura yelled. **'At this rate, it'll be time to wake up and get dressed before you even open the door!'**

_'Calm down, I'm just deciding on whether or not I should open the door,' _said Sakura.

**'You fucking retard, if you don't open this door in five seconds, I will make sure tha-'**

_'Okay, sheesh I'll open it,' _said Sakura as she opened the door and found that it was a closet.

"So much for that," muttered Sakura as she threw the door shut.

**'Keep opening doors!' **said Inner Sakura.

Sakura didn't feel like she had any other choice. So she opened up another door, it was an office. She opened another one, it was another closet. She opened another one, it seemed to be a library of some sort. She opened another one, it was another closet.

_'God dammit! I'm getting tired of this! His mansion is huge! I will NEVER find the damn room!' _said Sakura.

**'Just keep trying!'**said Inner Sakura. **'Don't be a quitter!'**

Sakura opened a door and found that it was a bedroom. She sighed in relief, whether or not someone was in there- they could at least help her find a room, or give her some clothes!

_'It looks really neat, at least I finally found a room. I wonder whose room it is,' _thought Sakura.

The room was huge. It had a king-sized bed right in the middle. There were two windows with curtains- the moon illuminated light into the room. That's how she was able to tell that the room was blue. At each side of the bed, there was a small drawer- the left drawer had a phone on top and a digital clock, the right had lamp seated on top of it. There was a huge wooden dresser to the right of the room. She wasn't sure what it was for but, there was a door at the left of the room, placed in the center. There was a couch in the corner of the room and a mirror was hanging at the far left of the room. When she looked to the side, not so far from her hung a plasma television. Sasuke obviously came from a wealthy family. Well, duh! He had maids- why hadn't she realized it before?! She didn't see anyone in the room.

The door suddenly closed and she felt someone's hot breath on the back of her neck causing her to shiver. Her body tensed and she tightened the small towel around her body.

"What are you doing in my room Saki?" asked the person in a deep voice that she found quite hot.

_'Saki? Wait, Sasuke?! Is this his room? Uh oh,' _thought Sakura.

She turned around and was facing non other than Sasuke Uchiha. She didn't know why but, she suddenly felt a bit nervous. She wasn't so sure about what, it could have been for many reasons; She had- in a way "trespassed" into his room. She could feel his hot breath fanning her skin. His voice actually turned her on. Their bodies were extremely close to each other. Last but not least, she was in a mere towel, in front of a very hot guy- Sasuke!

"Hey Sasuke," said Sakura, trying not to show how nervous she was.

She was only wearing a towel, which didn't exactly cover everything so well. The towel only reached up to her mid-thigh.

_'Damn, she looks so good to eat. She looks hot in only a towel,_' thought Sasuke, checking her out. '_I wonder how she would look without anything on. Dammit, she's just my friend, I can't think thoughts like that about her. No matter how good she looks and how tasty she seems- damn she's going to make me go crazy.' _

Sasuke had lust evident in his eyes, as he tried to refrain himself from jumping onto Sakura and making love to her right there and then. He was having a hard time with keeping his eyes on her face- rather than her body.

"I don't know where my room is," said Sakura, answering Sasuke's question. "And I guess this isn't it so, I'm going to go look for a room that might be mine."

She started to walk back, she wanted to leave the room. She felt so awkward being with him. He just made her feel like kissing him and being his- and she didn't like that. She barely knew the guy!

"You're not going to open up every room are you?" asked Sasuke, stopping her in her tracks. "You'll just wake everybody up."

"I know but, what other choice do I have?" asked Sakura. "My clothes and the bandages are in my room. Do you know where my room is?"

"Actually, only Stephanie knows where your room is, want me to call her?"asked Sasuke as he walked over towards the phone that was sitting on the drawer.

"No," protested Sakura, before Sasuke grabbed the phone. He looked at her with an arched eye brow. "I don't want to bother her."

"Then, where are you going to sleep?" asked Sasuke, deciding not to call Stephanie. He knew that if he did, he would be feeling quite guilty himself for waking her up.

Sakura sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea of where she would sleep! She felt like an ice cube. She shivered from the cold and Sasuke noticed this. She really needed her clothes, she would freeze if she stayed in only a towel!

"Why not sleep in my room?" Sasuke suddenly asked. "I can sleep on the floor or couch."

"That's really nice of you Sasuke but, I don't have my clothes here,"said Sakura- it seemed like no matter what, there would still be a problem. She needed to find her room! She knew that she would not feel comfortable, sleeping in the same room as Sasuke.

"Just borrow some of mine," said Sasuke, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "It might fit you big but, at least it will cover you up right?"

Sakura hesitated a moment before finally giving in, "Okay." It's not like she had any other choice, right?

He walked over to his huge dresser and pulled out one of his shirts. He walked back towards her and handed her the shirt. He was nearly three or two inches taller than her and he was much muscular and bigger than her- so the shirt would fit her big. She wouldn't need any shorts or pants because the shirt would fit her like a dress. Sakura blushed when she took a new clean pair of boxers from him. She needed some sort of undergarment, right?!

"I have some bandages in the bathroom," Sasuke said quietly, gesturing towards the door on the left.

She went into his private bathroom to change. She was still blushing.

_'This is so embarrassing! I'm wearing boxers! Sasuke's boxers! This wouldn't of happened if I know where my room was!' _thought Sakura.

She slowly took the towel off her body- the cold air hit her body hard. She almost winced because of how cold she felt. She opened up a small cabinet and instantly found the bandages. She bandaged up her back and then slipped the shirt over her head, and put on his boxers.

**'Well, he's hot!**' said Inner Sakura. **'Your going to sleep with a HOT guy! Woohoo!****'**

_'No I'm not!' _said Sakura. _'We're not even going to sleep on the same bed or anything!'_

She had a scrunchy around her wrist so she just used it to tie her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head. She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Sasuke sitting on his bed staring out into space. He couldn't take the image of Sakura with only a towel, out of his head. But really, could you blame the guy?

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura, as she walked closer towards him.

He looked up and snapped out of his daze- only to be hit with another beautiful sight.

_'She looks cute in my clothes,' _thought Sasuke, he narrowed his eyes. _'I have to stop with all this bullshit. I don't even like her!'_

"Sorry," mumbled Sasuke. "I'll sleep on the couch over there and you can sleep on the bed."

He stood up from his bed and started to assemble a pillow and blanket.

"But, it's your bed," Sakura started to protest. "It wouldn't be right if I slept on it and you slept on the couch."

"You're the guest," said Sasuke, in the same reasonable tone as Sakura. "It wouldn't be right if I let you sleep on the couch instead of the bed."

"But, then I will feel bad because you wont be sleeping comfortable,"said Sakura.

"It's okay," said Sasuke. "You need your private space."

"No, it's okay," said Sakura. "I'll sleep on the couch."

They were both standing right in front of each other. Both giving the other a stern look. They both couldn't believe how stubborn the other was being.

"You will _not_sleep on the couch," said Sasuke defiantly.

"Well, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch," retorted Sakura. "So, it's either I sleep on the couch, or we both sleep on the bed!"

Sakura's eyes widened in realization of what she said. They were both surprised at what she said!

_'Sleep together on the bed? Ahh, what was I thinking?!' _thought Sakura while blushing, she averted her eyes from him.

He smirked at her.

"I'm fine with _both _of us sleeping on the bed," said Sasuke, she could have swore that he was teasing.

Sakura didn't say anything, she just continued blushing. She didn't remember being in such an embarrassing situation such as this. Sasuke just left the smirk playing on his face.

_'She doesn't stop amusing me,' _thought Sasuke.

"Stop smirking,"muttered Sakura as she walked passed him and got on the bed. She pulled the covers over her body and had to refrain herself from squealing in delight. Her body was pleased with the new-found warmth.

"What's wrong with me smirking?" asked Sasuke as he walked around the bed and got in, next to her.

"When you smirk I know your thinking something," said Sakura.

"Thinking about what?" asked Sasuke.

"Thinking about something," said Sakura.

"What's the something that I'm thinking about?" asked Sasuke.

"How should I know? Your the one that's thinking it!"said Sakura.

Oh, he just loved to tease her. He may have found his new hobby.

"You said that you know that I'm thinking something," said Sasuke. "How do you know that I'm thinking something yet, you don't know what I'm thinking?"

Sakura turned her head to the right and felt like smacking the smirk off of his handsome face.

"You just confused me! Ah forget it, this is hopeless!" said Sakura as she glared at him playfully.

Sasuke shook his head- he always won. He slipped his body under the covers.

"By the way Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura, he turned to face her.

Onyx clashed with emerald.

".......?" He arched an eyebrow. Sakura wouldn't have seen it if it weren't for the light that the moon gave.

"How is your arm?" asked Sakura.

"It's fine, why are you asking?" asked Sasuke, almost curiously.

"I was just a bit worried," Sakura answered honestly. "That was a deep cut."

_'She was worried about me?' _thought Sasuke a bit surprised, feeling a bit...happy? I mean, it meant that she cared for him....right?

"Oh it's okay," said Sasuke quietly. "How's your back?"

They were both looking at each other- yet, not looking at each other. Their heads were turned so that they would face each other. But, even though the moon gave them some light- they couldn't see each other completely.

"It hurts sometimes but, it's okay," answered Sakura. "I'm sure that it will be fine in a day or two."

"That's good to hear," Sasuke said softly.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It's good to know that you'll be okay," said Sasuke. "I'll admit that I was _kind of _worried about you. It's a good thing you and your gang came on time. We really needed the help at that time. Sorry that it put you in danger."

_'Am I actually starting to like her?' _thought Sasuke. He just admitted that he was worried about her, and he just apologized!

"It's okay," said Sakura. "It didn't put me in much danger and I'm used to those type of fights."

"Yeah but, now all of the other gang leaders like you," said Sasuke bitterly. Saying that mad him quite mad, and he didn't know why. "They aren't exactly what I would call _friendly. _They will do _anything _to get you."

"Yeah but, I'll be safe, I can protect myself, and I always have my friends right beside me so that they can help me if anything happens,"said Sakura.

The two stayed silent, just staring at each other. Sasuke lifted up his hand and brushed a strand of Sakura's hair away from her face, putting it behind her ear.

Sakura's face flushed at the contact, and at what Sasuke just did. His wand was- surprisingly warm.

_'His hand feels so good against my skin,_' thought Sakura.

_'Her skin is so soft,_' thought Sasuke.

Sakura was trying her best to ignore what Sasuke just did. She didn't want to think too much of it- in fear that she might actually start to like the Uchiha.

"I'm glad to know that nothing serious happened," said Sakura. "_This is a start of a nice friendship._"

She whispered the last part- not so sure if she wanted Sasuke to hear it. Whether she wanted him to or not, he heard what she had whispered.

_'Yeah,'_thought Sasuke. _'....The start of a nice friendship.'_

"(yawn)Goodnight Sasuke_-kun_," said Sakura sleepily as she smiled softly at him. Sasuke took note of the added suffix.

"Goodnight Saki_-_chan," said Sasuke, a small smile that wasn't noticeable, appeared on his pale face.

_'Hopefully this new friendship can blossom into something more,_' thought Sakura and Sasuke as they finally fell into a peaceful, deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked the chapter, please review!!!!!(:

**-X Emerald Goddess Of The Night X-**


	8. Gaara Was Right

**Chapter 8: Gaara Was Right**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

**----------------------------------**

Sasuke woke up and found that his arms were wrapped around Sakura.

They were snuggling together.

_'How did we end up being so close? Last night I was all the way at the other side of the bed,' _thought Sasuke.

He looked down and saw that her head was snuggled in the crook of his neck.

_'She looks so comfortable,'_ thought Sasuke, not wanting to wake her up yet. _'And I feel comfortable too. It isn't time to wake up anyway, I think I'll go back to sleep.'_

He tightened his grip around Sakura, bringing her body closer to his. He liked the heat that radiated off of her body and onto his. He usually woke up cold- but, he was warm now. He wouldn't mind having to sleep with her every day. Not just because they shared body heat- but, because that was probably the most comfortable sleep he had, had in years! Other than that, he liked having her body pressed against his. With one last glance at the sleeping beauty, he shut his eyes and went back to sleep.

A few minutes later Sakura sleepily opened her eyes. She felt herself blushing when she realized that she was cuddled up with Sasuke. His hands were wrapped tightly around her waist, her hands were placed on his chest, her head had been lying in the crook of his neck, and their bodies were _extremely _close. She had lifted her head up to see if he was awake or not- he was still sleeping.

_'What the heck?! When did this happen?_' thought Sakura. '_We weren't this close to each other last night! What will he say if he wakes up and sees me like this? I'll just go back to sleep and pretend that I didn't know that we were in this position. He feels so comfy, like a soft pillow!'_

She looked up at his handsome face one more time before putting her face back at the crook of his neck. She took in his fresh, clean scent. Ah, he just smelled so good.

_'I'm not starting to like him...am I?' _thought Sakura as she went back to sleep.

-**Half an Hour Later-**

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BE-Crash!

"Stupid alarm clocks!" muttered Sakura.

She slammed the alarm clock so that it would stop annoying her and well, it sort of broke.

Sasuke quickly sat up and saw his smashed alarm clock. He looked back and forth from his broken alarm clock- to Sakura, who had her fist hovering over the broken machine. He realized what had happened and glared at Sakura.

"Thanks for breaking my alarm clock," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"No problem," said Sakura, turning her head to flash him a smile. "It was a pleasure; I hate all of the alarm clocks in this world! They will all end up like yours!"

"I was being sarcastic," said Sasuke. _'Damn, does she need anger management classes or what?'_

"I know," said Sakura. "But I don't care; your alarm clock had it coming. Besides, you can always get a new one. I break my alarm clock every morning, that's why I have a lot of spare ones in my closet."

"I _don't _break my alarm clock every morning therefore, I _don't _have spare ones in my closet," said Sasuke, getting out of bed, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Sucks for you, doesn't it?" said Sakura playfully. She enjoyed annoying him. His facial expressions made her laugh inside. "Just go buy yourself another one after school."

"How about _you _buy _me _another one since, _your _the one who broke it," said Sasuke, emphasizing.

Sakura arched an eye brow and gave him an _you've-got-to-be-kidding-me _look. Sasuke held his head up high and gave Sakura a stern look- meaning he was completely serious. Sakura sighed and pouted her lips.

"Fine, but your coming with me," said Sakura; she folded her arms over her chest in a child-like manner. "Why can't I just give you one of the alarm clocks that I have in my closet?"

"Is it the same clock as the one you just broke?" asked Sasuke.

".....No?" said Sakura, not understanding what point he was trying to make. A clock was a clock! And just like all other clocks, they needed to burn in hell!

"Then I don't want it," said Sasuke smoothly, Sakura gave him a look of disbelief. "You have to go buy me the _same exact _lock."

Sakura's jaw dropped as she stared at him in shock. She waited a few moments, for Sasuke to tell her that he was just kidding. But, he just stood there- that serious look still on his face.

"That is so unfair!" whined Sakura. "Why does it matter how the alarm clock looks?"

"It doesn't but, this just makes things harder for you," said Sasuke as he smirked at her.

Sakura hopped off the bed and sent him a death glare.

"You're such a kind person Sasuke-kun, I hope you know that," said Sakura sarcastically.

"I do know that but, thanks for telling me anyway," said Sasuke, he liked that she still added the suffix to his name.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Is Stephanie-chan awake at this time?" asked Sakura. "I need to go to my room and get my book bag and clothes for school. Stephanie-chan had informed me before that she put them in my room. Well- the one I was supposed to sleep in."

Sasuke nodded his head. He walked over to the dresser and he got his cell phone. He quickly dialed Stephanie's number. Sakura just stood in the same spot, tapping her foot against the floor patiently and rocking her head side to side in boredom. When Sasuke finished talking to Stephanie he looked at Sakura with a raised eye brow.

"What?" she asked, as she stopped her actions.

Sasuke just shook his head and in a few moments they heard a sudden knock at the door. Sakura opened the door and smiled when she saw Stephanie. Stephanie seemed surprised to see Sakura. She looked over at Sasuke; he looked like he had just woken up. She looked back at Sakura and saw that she was wearing Sasuke's clothes. Stephanie immediately concluded that something had gone on between the two at night.

"Sakura-chan, did you and Sasuke sleep together?" Stephanie asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah," yawned Sakura sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She didn't realize that Stephanie was taking it the wrong way.

Stephanie had a look of shock on her face. She looked back and forth from Sasuke to Sakura and a huge grin appeared on her face.

"And you two said you didn't like each other," said Stephanie.

"Huh?" asked Sakura confused. She had no idea of what Stephanie was talking about, nor did she know why Stephanie had that huge grin plastered on her face.

"Don't take it the wrong way Stephanie," said Sasuke. He had caught onto what Stephanie thought was going on, and his cheeks turned slightly pink- though no one noticed. "We just slept in the same bed. I call you up here to show her where her room is- she got last night."

Sakura finally realized what Stephanie had going on in that little head of hers and her cheeks instantly became red in embarrassment. Stephanie seemed a bit disappointed but, finally realized the real situation.

"Oh, uh come on Sakura-chan," said Stephanie, starting to walk out of the room. "I'll show you to the room where your things are."

"Okay, thanks," said Sakura. Before following Stephanie out of the room, she turned to look at Sasuke, "Thanks for everything- and you better go with me to go buy that stupid alarm clock of yours."

He simply nodded his head. Sakura quickly ran into the bathroom and got her dirty clothes from the time that she fought. After getting it she quickly followed Stephanie out of the room.

"So, how did you sleep?" asked Stephanie.

"Really good, thank you," said Sakura politely as they walked down a hallway.

"Do you like him now?" asked Stephanie.

"My answer is the same as the answer I gave you yesterday," said Sakura. "Why are you so eager to know?"

"Well, Sasuke's butler Jack and I have known Sasuke since he was a baby," started Stephanie. "We both think that it's about time that he finally found someone to like."

"But, why me?" asked Sakura. She could understand why they would want him to have someone in his life to like. But, why did they assume she was the girl he would start liking? They were just friends! She was sure that he had other friends that were girls. "He just met me! I doubt he will feel anything towards me. We're just friends- simple story."

"You're the first girl to ever enter his mansion," said Stephanie. "And well, we never saw Sasuke care for a girl as much as he cares for you. He usually pushes all of the girls away because, they're all usually fan girls but, you aren't. I think you might be the girl who Sasuke can finally have a relationship with."

Sakura could hear the truth in Stephanie's words. She was not joking. This made her eyes practically bulge out of their sockets.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa please don't go there," said Sakura. "Sorry Steffy-chan but, I'm not the girl for him. He needs a girl that is ordinary and can love him without having anything to worry about."

"Steffy-chan? I like that," said Stephanie smiling as she got a thoughtful look on her face. She then remembered what the two were first talking about and her face became all serious again. "What do you mean by an ordinary girl who can love him without anything to worry about? You don't have much to worry about and who cares about ordinary? You seem ordinary to me. You're actually pretty unique- but, unique is much better than plain and ordinary!"

"I'm a gang leader," stated Sakura. "I have problems with other gangs every day. I'm not an ordinary girl. Ordinary girls would be those other girls who hang out with The Shinobi. I have people after me wanting to fight almost every day. He needs someone who isn't involved with gangs. I'm not sure about me being unique- but, he still needs someone who lives _an ordinary _life. That person- is definitely not me."

"But he's a gang leader too," said Stephanie. "So, what's the problem?"

"It wasn't meant to be," said Sakura. "He'll meet a girl that he can love, a girl that won't give him more problems than he needs. I'm sorry but, I'm not that girl. Just wait, he'll find the right one soon enough."

_'He already found the right one, your the one,' _thought Stephanie sadly.

"Fine," sighed Stephanie as she stopped walking. "As you say Sakura-chan but, your that girl, I know you are! Well, here's your room."

Sakura opened the door and saw the room she was supposed to be sleeping in last night. It was also quite huge- just not as big as Sasuke's.

"I'll get all of my stuff out. Just in case I forget how to get from the bathroom to this room," said Sakura as she stepped into the room. She found her book bag and some other bag laying on top of her bed. She quickly picked the two bags up and immediately made her way out of the room.

"Okay," said Stephanie, she closed the door once Sakura got out. "Well, now we must go to the bathroom!"

Sakura followed Stephanie to a bathroom.

"This house is way too big," muttered Sakura, there were so many turns and she was starting to get dizzy.

"You'll get used to it, if you continue visiting," said Stephanie. "I would like for you to visit us again some day."

"Sure thing," said Sakura as they stopped in front of the bathroom. "Thanks Steffy-chan, I'll see you around."

Stephanie nodded her head and left. Sakura entered the bathroom; it still had that sweet fresh scent. She took in the smell before brushing her teeth. She then took off the clothes that Sasuke had given her, and stepped into the shower.

_'She thinks I'm the right girl for him,'_ thought Sakura._ 'I'm not; he needs someone who doesn't have danger following them in every corner. Not only that but, we just met each other! We don't feel anything towards each other!'_

She stepped out the shower and dried herself with the towel.

She dug through her bag and picked out dark denim Capri's, that ended right below her knees. She also wore a green and black corset tube top. It had laces on the front and at the very top was tied a black ribbon. She wore a black jean jacket over it, and on her feet were black Nike's.

She dried and brushed her long pink hair, deciding to just let it down. She didn't put on any make-up other than lip gloss. She grabbed her book bag and the other bag- that carried the clothes that were dirty from the fight. In her other hand she held the clothes that Sasuke had given her for the night. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Stephanie.

"Hey Steffy-chan...can you hold my clothes?" Sakura asked, Stephanie took the bag from Sakura's hands and smiled. "I'll come back after school to get it. I have to go with Sasuke-kun to buy him an alarm clock anyway!"

"Okay," said Stephanie. "I'll have it washed for you when you come back."

"You don't have to, I can wash it at home," insisted Sakura. In her own opinion- Stephanie was much too nice to her.

"No, I'll do it," said Stephanie sternly. "Don't worry about it. Go downstairs, the guys are waiting for you."

"Thanks, you're the best," said Sakura. "Wait! Can you put Sasuke's clothes in his room?"

Stephanie nodded her head and Sakura threw her his clothing. She made sure that she had everything she needed- cell phone and book bag- and started running down a random hall. Hoping to find a staircase! Sasuke's mansion was too damn big. She was relieved when she finally found the stairs. She ran down and walked into the living room. She saw all of the guys talking to each other.

_'Did I really take that long?' _thought Sakura.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," said Sakura, making herself known to all the guys. They all turned to look at her- slightly surprised. "I lost track of time."

"It's alright, let's go," said Kiba.

Sasuke couldn't help but check her out. She had left the jean jacket open- so he could see all her curves. Again, he was having a hard time with looking at her face- rather than her body.

_'Damn, why does she always have to look hot? (sigh) I think Jack and Stephanie were right. I might be starting to like her...' _thought Sasuke.

The 12 of them walked out of Sasuke's mansion. They all decided that they would walk to school. Sakura had to put her hair behind her ear because it was quite windy outside, and she didn't want her hair to get in her face. In the news report it said that it was supposed to be getting hotter later on in the day.

"Is your back okay?" Naruto asked Sakura worriedly.

"Yes Naruto," answered Sakura. "It's fine, stop worrying."

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto, concern was shown in his baby blue eyes. Sakura felt guilt for making him worry so much. "Or are you just lying to make me believe your feeling better?"

"Naruto-kun, why would I lie about that?" asked Sakura, he shrugged. "I'm better, stop worrying."

Naruto sighed but silently agreed.

RING-RING-RING.

Sakura's cell phone rang and she answered it. It was Ino.

"Hey Ino what's up?" asked Sakura

"What do you mean, _'What's up?'_?! Shika-kun told me what happened! Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Was the cut deep? Oh my gosh, Sakura-chan!" yelled Ino frantically.

Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at Shikamaru.

"I have no clue how you are going to be able to deal with that the rest of your life but, good luck," Sakura said to Shikamaru.

"See Shikamaru, I told you that Ino was crazy! Even Sakura agrees!" said Naruto.

"I never said she was crazy, she's just as loud as you," said Sakura.

"I'm not loud!" yelled Naruto, everyone glared at him and covered their ears. "Am I?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and put the phone to her ear, "I'm fine Ino-chan."

"You sure?!" asked Ino.

"Yes, I'm sure now could you please- **stop yelling**?!" asked Sakura, yelling the last two words.

"Okay sheesh, you don't have to yell," said Ino, talking in a low tone.

Sakura sweat dropped- she couldn't deal with all her crazy friends. There was obviously something wrong with them. She didn't know if they weren't born with enough brain cells, if they hit their head real hard when they were born, or if they just liked acting mental. Either way- she knew that something must have caused them to be anything but normal and _smart_!

"Ino-chan, I'll see you at school," Sakura sighed.

"Okie dokie! See ya later!" said Ino as she hung up.

They were all walking like a huge group; it was twelve people walking together on the sidewalk. Sakura and her gang were walking behind Sasuke's gang.

"Sakura-chan," called out Skyler, she turned her head slightly to show that she was listening. "Because of the incident that happened last night- we have to talk to you about certain things. You will be seated with us during lunch, for today."

"Okay," Sakura sighed. She already knew what they were going to tell her and quite frankly, she didn't want to hear it. "Just don't give me all those speeches about how I should be more careful and whatnot."

"We won't," spoke Darien. "Even though you really should be more careful."

"Careful or not," started Sakura. "You knew that I wasn't going to come out of that fight unharmed."

_'Well, there were many gangs there so, I guess she has a point,' _thought Darien. But, that still didn't change things. She got injured and they were really worried about her.

"It still doesn't hurt to be more careful Sakura-chan," said Naruto, he as well as everyone else were listening intently to their conversation. "I was really scared when I saw that knife go through your back."

"I'm fine, you guys have to stop worrying so much," said Sakura in irritation. They all knew it annoyed her whenever someone worried deeply for her. But, could she blame them? She was very important to them!

"We know your tough and we know you're our leader," said Derick. "But, you're still a girl and that has many disadvantages. Especially now that all of the other gang leaders like you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," muttered Sakura as they arrived at the front of the school.

"Sakura-chan!" chorused Ino, Hinata, and Tenten as they ran up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it still hurt?"

"How did the fight go?"

"I heard you fought against Sound, what happened with Zaku?"

"Who was the one who hurt you?!"

"Tell me all of the details of the fight! I want to know everything that happened!"

Sakura was being bombarded with questions. She rubbed her temples and she could felt a headache coming.

"I'm okay, no it doesn't hurt so much anymore, the fight ended with Sound leaving, Zaku was an asshole and he thought I would actually go out with him, I don't know who hurt me- it was some guy, and as for the details of the fight, I wasn't there for the whole thing so ask someone in The Shinobi. Does that answer all of your questions? Good. Now please stop asking me things," said Sakura.

"Yeah, that pretty much answers everything," smiled Ino. She then turned her heard to look at her boyfriend. "Shika-kun, tell me what happened at the fight!"

"Troublesome woman," muttered Shikamaru. Ino's eyes flared dangerously as she got ready to pummel her boyfriend. Shikamaru slowly backed away.

"We'll tell you some other time," said Kiba.

"The bell is about to ring, let's go inside already," insisted Sakura.

"Alright, see ya later Sakura-chan!" said Skyler as the rest of The Emerald Slayers walked inside of the building together to go to their class.

Everyone else also went to their class. Sakura sat in her assigned seat which was next to Sasuke's. There was no sign of their sensei- Genma.

"Why isn't Genma sensei here yet?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Sick," was all Sasuke said.

_'Some answer he gave,'_ thought Sakura sarcastically. _'Why isn't Genma sensei here yet? And he has the nerve to just say 'Sick'. He could have at least made a sentence- 'He is sick,' what's wrong with adding two other words? Sheesh!'_

"Oh," was all Sakura chose to say. She rested her head on the palm of her hand, with a bored expression on her face.

"We're going to get the alarm clock after school," Sasuke suddenly said, Sakura's eyes lit up- a sentence! "Can you wait for me?"

"Huh?" asked Sakura puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I have football practice after school," said Sasuke. "After an hour of practice we can go buy it."

"Fine, (sigh) all this trouble just for an alarm clock," muttered Sakura.

"Well, it's your fault for breaking it," said Sasuke.

"And it's your fault for making this hard by not taking one that I have in my closet!" said Sakura angrily, her hands were clenched into fists. Sasuke noticed how she got angry quickly for every little thing.

"Being short-tempered isn't a good trait to have," said Sasuke.

_'Did he just call me short-tempered?!' _thought Sakura, getting even more angry. She glared daggers at him.

"I am _not _short-tempered!" retorted Sakura.

"Tch, okay," scoffed Sasuke sarcastically.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You have a lot of nerve!"

"I know," shrugged Sasuke. "But, it's fun to see you mad, you look cute."

Sakura's eyes widened for a second before she blushed and looked away. Sasuke smirked, that was the exact reaction he wanted to get out of her. Not only that- but, he actually meant what he said.

A few minutes later a teacher with spiky gray-silver hair came into the room, silencing all of the students in the classroom.

"Hello, some of you may know me already but, I am Kakashi sensei," said the teacher. "I will be your substitute for a few days until Genma sensei gets better."

"No way!" yelled Naruto from across the classroom as he stood up. "You're a pervert, not a teacher!"

"Naruto, you have no right to say that to a teacher," said Kakashi warningly.

"But, like I said before- your a pervert, not a teacher!" repeated Naruto.

Sakura was watching the scene in mild amusement. Naruto sure hadn't changed. He was still the funny little fool that got on every teacher's nerves. But, she couldn't believe that he actually called Kakashi a pervert. Did he really want to get suspended?

"I'm not a pervert, I'm a teacher," said Kakashi calmly.

"Fine," said Naruto. "You're a teacher that's a pervert!"

"Naruto, I am _not _a pervert," said Kakashi, getting slightly irritated.

"Then, why are you always blushing and giggling like a little school girl every time you read that perverted book called 'Icha Icha Paradise'?" asked Naruto triumphantly.

_'This teacher reads Icha Icha paradise? Ah, he is a pervert!' _thought Sakura in shock and disgust.

A few eww's were heard around the room. Kakashi silenced them with one look and then turned his attention back to Naruto.

"Naruto, it would be wise if you kept your mouth shut and if you didn't disrespect the teacher," said Kakashi.

"How would it be wise?" asked Naruto. "And I don't want to be wise! Only old people are wise- with the exception of you! Why do you think in stories and on television they always say go take advice from _'The wise OLD man'_?"

"Naruto, stop being you and be quiet," said Kakashi.

_'I can't tell him to stop being an idiot because, I'm not allowed to call him that but, he really is an idiot,' _thought Kakashi. You didn't have to be old in order to be wise- and Naruto knew damn right that Kakashi was wise. Ha, maybe....

"Whatever," muttered Naruto finally giving up, as he sat back down in his seat.

"Anyway, do whatever you want while I read," said Kakashi as he sat down at the teacher's desk, propped his legs up on the desk, and took out an orange book.

_'He's going to read that perverted book of his again,' _thought Naruto in disgust.

_'Ew, he really is a damn pervert!' _thought Sakura, reading the cover of the book that Kakashi was reading. Was he even allowed to read that in front of them?!

"So, what do you want to do?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

She was bored out of her mind! They were supposed to do whatever they wanted but, Sakura didn't know what to do because there wasn't anything she wanted to do.

Sasuke shrugged, "How do you like Stephanie?"

"She's really nice," said Sakura, smiling softly. "Steffy-chan wants me to come visit her again. She told me that she's been helping you out ever since you were born."

"Yeah, Jack and her are like parents to me," said Sasuke. Again, for some unknown reason, he felt like he could easily open up to her. He didn't even have to think of what to say- words just came out.

"I haven't met Jack but, I know that Steffy-chan is really nice," said Sakura.

"You guys are closer than I thought," said Sasuke, taking note of the nickname that Sakura gave her.

"Well, she has been helping me around and we have had _some _interesting conversations," said Sakura, shifting her eyes a bit. "But either way- she's awesome."

"They both are but, sometimes they interfere _too _much in my life," said Sasuke. "I know they want the best for me but, I can deal with things on my own."

"But you get a better feeling knowing that you _don't _have to deal with things on your own," said Sakura softly. "It's great- knowing that someone will always be there and take care of you."

_'I wish my parents were like that but, the only people who will always be here for me, are my gang and my friends. They're the closest thing I have to a real family,' _thought Sakura.

Sasuke nodded his head.

They both liked this- being able to tell each other things and not feel awkward about it. It's hard to find someone that you're comfortable with telling anything to in just two days. Sasuke found himself staring at her soft parted lips. Sakura just got lost from staring into his onyx orbs for such a long time. They two unconsciously started leaning closer to each other. Their lips were so close to each other. They were about to meet but they quickly pulled apart when Naruto came and said "What's up my buddies? Isn't it great that we can do whatever we want? Even though I'm bored!"

_'Naruto just had to mess it up, wait, I didn't want to kiss him anyway...or did I?' _thought Sakura confused.

She was blushing lightly because if Naruto hadn't come- she most likely would have kissed Sasuke.

_'If the dobe didn't come, I probably would've kissed Sakura. I don't know what's going on with me. I never really had the intentions of actually kissing a girl. I probably never even had my face this close to another girl. I know that I wanted to kiss her, I just don't know why,'_ thought Sasuke a bit confused.

"Same here," said Sakura, not fully paying attention to Naruto. Her mind was still on the kiss that would have happened. She took a sideways glance at Sasuke- and saw the look of slight confusion on his face. That gorgeous face of his- she could have sworn that he almost glowed.

_'I think I'm starting to like him...' _thought Sakura. _'I may not want to- but, everything that has happened and the way he makes me feel- it just leads me to the conclusion that I might be starting to like him._

_'I think that I am starting to like her but, I don't know why or how this is happening. I never thought it would take two to three days for me to start liking someone. Gaara was right- she is tough, feisty, and a looker and even though I don't want to admit it.... I am starting to have interest in her, I want to know more about her, and I think I might be starting to like her,' _thought Sasuke, getting really frustrated.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked the chapter, please review!!(;

**-X Emerald Goddess Of The Night X-**


	9. Friends and Nothing More

**Chapter 9: Friends and Nothing More**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

**----------------------------------**

Naruto looked back and forth from Sakura to Sasuke, squinting his eyes. He knew there was something wrong with his two best friends. Sakura was blushing, and Sasuke seemed like he was having trouble with something. Had something happened before he came? He was curious to know what was going on with the two.

"Did I miss something?" asked Naruto.

_'Are our expressions, that obvious?!'_thought Sakura in surprise.

"No," Sakura shook her head. She had finally gained her composure and was cool and collected. "So, why do you disrespect Kakashi sensei so much? I never heard you say something like that to a teacher. I'm surprised you didn't get expelled, or at least suspended."

"Kakashi sensei is cool," Naruto grinned, showing his pearly white teeth- which surprised Sakura, she thought too much ramen was unhealthy and he ate ramen just about every day. "But, he's still a pervert and that's what I call him. We're cool, we're practically friends!"

Sakura mouthed a small 'oh' and nodded her head in understanding. When the class was over Sakura followed Sasuke to their next class. They both knew that she wouldn't get lost because by know she knew where her classes were but, Genma made it clear that Sasuke had to stay with her the whole week.

"Kakashi sensei seems like a cool guy," said Sakura absentmindedly as they walked to their next class. "Perverted and lazy too."

"Aa" was all Sasuke said before they entered their next class- which was where they learned more about their Japanese culture, and it's history.

**-Time Skip; Lunch Time-**

Sakura sat with her gang this time during lunch since they wanted to have _a little talk_with her. She could already guess some of the sentences they would use in their next lecture on being careful and whatnot. They were all just sitting around the table, eating in silence. No one even looked at each other. Sakura felt the need to smack someone. Yeah, she understood they were all guys and guys weren't like girls- discussing everything about what's going on with their lives or just saying some random thing to have a conversation- but, she would appreciate it if they didn't have her bored out of her mind!

She looked at Skyler, he was the only person who had some sound coming from their mouth. She's definitely saying it's a good thing that he's humming some weird song and rocking back and forth like an idiot- but, at least he seems alive! She decided to finally break the silence and say something.

"Someone planning to say something?"asked Sakura, they all looked up from their trays of food and turned their attention to their leader.

They hadn't said anything because it was almost a silent rule to not talk while eating- unless Sakura started up some conversation. She been gone for a few months, so obviously she had forgotten all about that.

JayJay sighed, "We don't want the incident of last night to ever happen again."

"Look, it's okay for you guys to worry about me but, don't you think you guys worry a little _too _much?"asked Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, you know you're like a sister to us," said Skyler strongly. She never remembered Skyler talking in such a serious tone. "You are the only family we have. None of our parents approve of us being in a gang. It's almost the same exact story for you. Except, you're the one who brought us all together. You're the one who made us be a family. You're the only sister we have. We're all like brothers- and you have plenty of us. But, we only got one girl here- one sister. You know I don't judge you because you're a girl- you're way stronger than me- but, you being the only girl- makes us more protective of you. Everyone knows that in some ways, girls are weaker than the guys."

Sakura averted her eyes from Skyler's red ones. Since when did he get so soft and touchy? Ever since she came back, they have all gotten more worried about her. They were all letting her know much how they cared for her. It made her happy- knowing that they were opening up more to her than they used to.

"I know but, I'm fine," said Sakura. "I am the gang leader right? I should be worrying about you, not the other way around. I know this has gotten a bit harder since my parents decided to take me away from you guys for a few months and they sent me to discipline school but, we're still going to stick together- always. We're always going to have each other's backs. Remember what I always told you- it's either all of us or none of us. I'm always going to be with you guys- you'll never lose me. Honestly, do you think I'm so careless that you have to be so worried about me?"

"We know you can handle on your own Sakura-chan, we all know it but, we can't risk losing you," said Jesse sadly. "We're just more worried now- because of what happened before."

"What happened before is all in the past," said Sakura softly. "It wont happen again."

"Yeah but, this area is more dangerous than where we use to be," said Skyler. "There is a chance something worse can happen than what happened before."

"How so?"asked Sakura.

"There are much more gangs here," stated Darien. "None of them fight fair. Sound, Sand Killers, and The Executors have gang leaders that will do _anything _to get what they want and as of now, they want you."

"So, what do you want me to do?" asked Sakura, her hands clenched into fists. "I'm not going to hide, and I'm not going to run away."

"We weren't expecting you to," said Skyler, shrugging his shoulders. They already knew about her stubbornness and how short-tempered she could be. "But just for your safety, you must with us or The Shinobi- never alone. It seems like you're getting close to them, _especially to their leader_."

Skyler whispered the last part so that none of them heard. He knew it would get Sakura in a fit. She didn't like it when they accused her of liking someone when she really wasn't interested in the guy.

"We'll admit that we are a little _too _protective of you and we're sorry about that but, we'll try to back up a bit,"said Darien.

"Thanks guys, so we have an understanding?" asked Sakura, looking at everyone in her gang. "I'll always be with someone, not alone- and you guys won't worry _too much_"

"Alright,"said Derick. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, how has your day been so far?"asked Sakura, stealing a fry from Derick's tray.

"Boring," they all said at the same time.

Sakura laughed a bit. Well, it was school- how could she expect them to say that it was fun?

"Yeah, same here," said Sakura.

"Why do I always see you in the halls with Sasuke?"asked Jesse.

_'Yeah, I've been noticing that she's around him most of the time. Are they together?' _thought Darien, getting angry. After all, he did like her- not that he would ever tell her.

"Genma Sensei, told Sasuke-kun to stay with me this whole week to make sure I don't get lost," answered Sakura, not seeing the big deal. "And we have nearly every class together- so, that alone should be self-explanatory."

"Oh," said Skyler. He was still curious. Sakura and Sasuke weren't only together in the hallways, they walked to school together one time. He always observed them and he thought that the two were starting to like each other. "Sakura-chan, forgive me for asking but, are you starting to like Sasuke-san as more than a friend?"

All of them listened in, they wanted to know. They had all been wondering the same thing! It was clear to everyone that a little something was going on between the two. They just made it so obvious that they liked each other- well, were starting to. Sakura didn't know why people were suddenly asking her that, first Stephanie and now her gang!

Sakura blushed a bit at the question.

_'Why is everyone asking me that question? Does it really seem like I like him?' _thought Sakura. _'We're just friends, ugh!'_

"No, why are you asking me that?"asked Sakura with an arched eye brow.

"Well, it seems to me-" started Skyler. "Well actually to almost all of us- it seems like you've taken quite a liking to him."

"We're just friends," said Sakura. "Our friendship is getting closer but, we're just good friends. I only think of him as a friend and I'm pretty sure that's all we'll ever be."

"That's good to know! Cuz I know someone who likes you that would get jealous, he goes by the name Da-" JayJay didn't finish his sentence because Darien elbowed him on the side and he glared at him.

JayJay decided to keep his mouth shut, in fear of what Darien might do to him. Darien was scary when he was mad. They all saw how mad and violent he could get- Skyler was the first to experience it. Oh yeah, he still had the bruises.

"Someone who likes me?" asked Sakura curiously. She didn't know any guy- other than the three bastards(gang leaders)- that liked her. "Who?

_'I wonder who likes me....how do they know?_' pondered Sakura. _'I just came here about three days ago, and didn't start going to class 'til yesterday. I'm sure they aren't talking about the three other gang leaders- I already know about those bastards. So, who likes me...? Now I'm curious!'_

"Nothing, never mind," said JayJay quickly, gulping hard as he felt Darien glare holes into his head..

"Oh, come one JayJay, just tell me already," said Sakura.

"Sorry, if I tell you then, I wont be able to live,"said JayJay.

"Why do you say that?"asked Sakura, with an arched eye brow. He was part of a gang- people were scared of him!

"Because if I tell you then that someone will get pissed off at me and he will beat me up," said JayJay.

"You were just about to tell me anyway! Please!" pleaded Sakura. "It's not like he'll find out that I know!"

_'Uh, he's sitting at our table!'_thought JayJay, he hated himself for opening his mouth. Even Skyler was able to keep his mouth quiet about it!

_'If JayJay tells her then, she will know that I like her and I don't want her to know yet,' _thought Darien.

"Just leave the idiot,"said Darien, Sakura noticed that Darien couldn't even look at her, directly in the eye.

"Hey, don't call me an idiot! You should thank me for not telling Sakura-chan that you like her!"said JayJay and he immediately covered his mouth. Shit.

"That wasn't suppose to come out, I-I should get going now,"said JayJay frightened for dear life as he quickly got up from his chair.

_'Darien likes me? Huh? What? He can't be serious,'_thought Sakura in bewilderment.

She turned her attention to Darien; well, that explained why he couldn't make eye contact with her. She then remembered the conversation she had with him before the gang fight. It all made sense now- so Darien liked her? Whoa, she never would have guessed. She had a hard time believing it.

Darien was glaring daggers at JayJay.

"Darien, is that true?"asked Sakura.

Darien averted his eyes from her.

_'Uh oh this can't be good,' _thought Skyler, watching the scene in horror.

_'JayJay just had to open his mouth,' _thought Derick.

_'Poor Darien, I hope Sakura-chan doesn't get pissed off at him,' _thought Jesse. _'I already know that Darien is going to do his best in ignoring her- she won't stand for that! -gasp- What if she ends up taking him out of the gang?!'_

"Darien, answer me! What JayJay said, is that true?" demanded Sakura. She didn't like being ignored. Other than that, she was the leader- she was his leader, he _had_ to listen to her! So, why was he ignoring her? Why wasn't he listening? He was the one who had been her friend for the longest- him and Skyler- so, why was he acting like she didn't say anything to him- like she didn't exist.

Darien didn't look at her, he just got up from his seat and walked outside. It was sunny out- so kids were allowed to eat their lunch outside.

_'He wont even look at me,' _thought Sakura.

"JayJay, were you lying when you said that?" asked Sakura, turning her attention to the blue-eyed boy.

"I'm not going to say anything," said JayJay. "Go ask him yourself."

"Fine," sighed Sakura as she slowly got up from her seat and started walking towards the door that led you outside.

"What do you think will happen?"asked Skyler, watching the retreating form of his leader.

"I don't know," said Derick truthfully. "But, JayJay shouldn't have opened his mouth. Darien is pissed off and Sakura might end up pissed off because Darien ignores everyone when he's pissed off."

"Darien told us that he didn't feel that way towards her anymore but, we all knew he was lying- or in denial. Sakura-chan only thinks of all of us as family nothing more, and nothing less. He needed to find a way to get rid of those feelings. What's going to end up happening to the gang?"asked Jesse, more to himself than to the others.

"Let Sakura-chan and Darien talk," said Skyler, he wasn't too worried. He was best friends with Sakura and Darien first. In the beginning, it was the three of them. He knew those two better than anyone. He knew they would be able to solve this problem- well, he hoped. "When they come back Sakura-chan will tell us, she is the leader after all."

"Do you think she might kick Darien out of the gang?" asked JayJay. He was feeling guilty- and he should! This whole mess is his fault, he just had to open his mouth.

"No, she wont kick him out," reassured Derick. He seemed positive about that. "Don't you remember what she told us before? We started the gang and we will end as a gang. No one else shall come in the gang and none of us shall leave. We'll always be together, nothing can take us apart, and if one of us leaves- our gang will no longer exist. It's either everybody, or nobody."

"Yeah, I remember when she said that,"said JayJay, he was much more relaxed. What Derick said was true. It gave him more hope that the outcome of all of this would be positive.

"I just wonder what's going to happen,"said Jesse, looking at the door that Sakura went out of.

**-With Sakura & Darien-**

Sakura went outside of the cafeteria to look for Darien. She let the warm sun hit against her skin. It sure was a nice day today. She had never been outside in the fields of the school before- so she was hoping that she wouldn't get lost.

She sighed in relief when she spotted Darien sitting on a bench near the field. She quickly made her way over to him. She stood in front of him and Darien looked up at her, hurt shown in his eyes.

"Darien-kun, is there something wrong?" asked Sakura concerned. So what if he liked her? It was just a silly crush, he didn't have to get all upset about it...she understood. "Why did you ignore me like that?"

"Sakura-chan, I've liked you for a long time but, you only like me as a brother," Darien finally spoke. "I wish you would like me as something more than that. I really like you- and no, it's not just a silly crush. I've felt strongly for you over the last two years."

_'So, JayJay was telling the truth back at the cafeteria,'_thought Sakura. _'Darien liked me for two years- and i never knew. He says it's not a silly crush.....ha, it's just like him to read my mind. Wow, no wonder he looks really upset. Damn, now I feel bad!'_

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" asked Sakura.

"Because I didn't want to be rejected so, I thought that it would have been better if I kept it to myself,"said Darien.

"(sigh)I never thought that you would actually feel that way about me,"said Sakura as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah," sighed Darien. "I know, you only think of me as a brother and you would like it if we stayed as friends. You don't want us to be anything more or anything less but, I don't think I can do that anymore Sakura-chan. I really like you and it hurts to know that we could _never _be together."

Sakura felt so bad for hurting him like this. She did love him after all- just not in that way. She could never picture herself with him, she was already used to seeing him as her older brother. It would be really awkward, if from brother he became her boyfriend. Besides, she didn't feel that way about him.

_'He's right- I just want us to be friends, ugh I never thought I would be in a situation like this,' _thought Sakura.

"Darien, your like a brother to me. What you said is completely right. I am sorry that we can't be anything more. Don't you understand that we can only be friends? I love you but, like a brother. Don't do or say anything you'll regret later....do you accept us as friends and nothing ?"asked Sakura.

"I can't Sakura-chan," said Darien stubbornly as he stood up from the bench and looked down at her. "I grew up with you and now I like you more than just as family! I want to be with you!"

"I'm sorry but, we can only be friends, and that's all we will ever be," said Sakura. It pained her to say that to him- because with just one look at his face, she could see the heartbreak. She could see all the pain. "I really am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you like this. But, please- can we still be friends? Will you stay in the gang? Don't leave, please."

She stood up so that they could look each other straight in the eye. Darien shifted his eyes away for a second as he thought about it. He sighed and turned back to her;

"Fine," said Darien. "I'll _try _to accept the fact that we'll only be friends but, I can't promise you that I will accept it. And yeah we're still friends, if we can't be anything more then, I'm glad to at least have you as my sister. Don't worry, I won't ever leave the gang, remember what you said? It's all of us or none of us."

Darien finally smiled at her. Sakura smiled back and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah I remember," said Sakura as she let go of him. "I'm glad we can still be friends. Let's just pretend this never happened."

"Okay," agreed Darien.

She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and they started heading back into the cafeteria. When Sakura and Darien came back to the gang- they acted as if nothing ever happened. This brought confusion to the The Emerald Slayers.

_'I wonder what happened,'_thought JayJay, he had moved his seat between Skyler and Jesse do that Darien wouldn't hurt him. To his surprise, Darien didn't even look at him, and he seemed pretty calm- just like the Darien everyone knew.

_'Are they together now?' _thought Skyler looking at his two best friends.

"Hey guys," greeted Skyler with a smile. He was curious though. "What happened?"

"Nothing," replied Sakura. "We're still friends and nothing is going to change between any of us. Well, we should be heading towards class. The bell will ring in five minutes."

".....okay?"said Jesse a bit confused. They were all wondering what had happened between the two- and why they seemed so calm and at peace. They all suspected a different reaction from them. Well, Skyler knew things would turn out somewhat like this. Like I said- he knew them better than anyone else. If Darien and Sakura were going to drop the subject- then they should too. Soon, they all got up and left the cafeteria but, not before throwing out their empty trays.

-**Time Skip; End of School Day-**

Sakura told the gang that she had to wait for Sasuke after school because she owed him something. They told her that she had to stay with him at all times and that she couldn't stay alone. She rolled her eyes playfully and explained to them that she already knew the safety rules about never being alone. Before meeting up with Sasuke, she left her jacket and book bag in her locker. She thanked Kami-sama that none of her teachers gave any homework today. She had gone outside during lunch- and knew it was really hot out. That's why she decided to leave her jacket in her locker- it was black so it absorbed more heat and would make her feel more hotter and uncomfortable.

She met up with Sasuke in the front of the school and then followed followed him out onto the football field. He told her to stay seated on the bleachers and he ran inside the school. Sakura sat there bored, there was no one there! Just some coach with a bag of footballs in his hand.

**_'Don't you find it weird that Karin didn't say anything to us today?' _**asked Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah but, at least she isn't bothering us. I can't stand her,'_said Sakura.

**'What if she's planning something?'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'Her plan will fail,' _said Sakura.

**'Shouldn't you keep your guard up just in case?' **asked Inner Sakura.

_'Look, I could care less for what she's planning to do. She is no match for me and she is way too stupid to come up with a good plan. She's probably just scared because she knows I'll kill her if she doesn't stop bugging me,'_said Sakura.

**'Okay but, if anything happens don't say I didn't warn you,'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I have been keeping my guard up because it is suspicious but, it's nothing we have to worry about,'_said Sakura.

**'Oh, okay then,'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah, I can't believe Sasuke-kun is making me waste my time here just so I can buy him a damn alarm clock!' _said Sakura.

**'Well, at least we get to spend time with a hot guy! He probably just wanted to spend time with you,' **said Inner Sakura dreamily.

_'Yeah- right,' _thought Sakura.

Sakura rose her head up when she saw guys with pads and football uniforms run onto the field. The only football players that she knew on the team were Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara. It wasn't a surprise to her that they were all on the football team. They were all really muscular and athletic looking guys. She wondered if any fights between Gaara and Sasuke happened during football practice or any games. She watched as the guys were told to do drills. Sakura was surprised that Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke had no problem doing the 50 suicides. She could already tell that they were the ones who had the most stamina out of everyone on the team. Everyone else was already starting to give up after the 30th suicide.

She thought of them as soldiers or as some guys who were put in boot camp. With all the push-ups, crunches, and laps they had to run- she knew she wouldn't have lasted in football practice. Maybe in a game- seeing as you didn't have to do all of these exercises and warm-ups. But, the coach seemed pretty strict and it almost frightened her whenever he yelled at a student who was slightly slacking. The coach blew the whistle loudly and told everyone to get into positions. Sasuke was the quarterback, and Neji was the running back. She didn't know why but, her eyes were only on Sasuke. She watched him intensely, how he threw, how he ran, how he tackled people, and how hot he looked when he took off his helmet- the sweat slowly sliding down his face, as he got a drink of water.

She was quite impressed. Even though her attention was mostly on Sasuke, she noticed that the team played really good. Even Gaara played really good. She could already tell that he was one of the best players on them team- he was the best out of everyone on defense. She thought it was pretty cool that he was awesome at defense- but, that didn't change the fact that he was a bastard.

_'Wow,they're such a good team. I'm sure they will make it to the Championships- maybe even win!' _thought Sakura.

After an hour of practicing, all of the football players started walking off the field and back into the school. Everyone except for Gaara went to the locker room. Instead, Gaara went up to Sakura. Sakura felt her irritation grow at the very sight of him. When he was only about three steps away, she stood up and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?"asked Sakura bitterly.

"You sure look gorgeous today," smirked Gaara, as he looked her up and down. Sakura had to refrain herself from smacking the smirk off of his face. She glared at him and he finally stopped checking her out- and looked at her in the eye. "What are you doing here anyway? Everyone usually goes home instead of watching us practice. They come for games- practice isn't all that important."

"I'm waiting for Sasuke-kun," said Sakura hotly. She saw the smirk fade away as he became angry. "Not that it's any of your business anyway. Now leave me alone."

_'Why the hell is she waiting for that damn Uchiha?!'_ thought Gaara angrily as he clenched his hand into a fist. _'And why the hell is she calling him Sasuke**-kun**?! Pfft, there's no way I'm going to lose her to him.'_

"I still think it would be a good idea if we got together, what do you say Sakura?" asked Gaara. "It'll be worth it. You're wasting your time hanging out with a loser like that Uchiha. You're better off with me, don't ya think?"

"No, I'm not and your the loser because I don't want to have anything to do with you," said Sakura angrily. "Unlike you, Sasuke-kun can at least get me to hang around him willingly! Just leave me alone for goodness sake!"

"As you wish cherry blossom," said Gaara- he really needed to take a shower. No matter how long he would have loved to stay and chat with her. Besides, he was getting pissed off with how she preferred Sasuke over him. "Don't worry, you will be mine soon. I'll make sure of it."

Sakura rolled her eyes- that was _so _not going to happen. She was glad when Gaara finally walked away and into the school building. She sat herself back down on the bleachers.

_'Why is he so full of himself? He isn't even that great .I mean sure.. he's hot, he's a gang leader-so he must be tough- and he can play football but, there's nothing else that's good about him,' _thought Sakura.

After about 25 minutes of sitting by herself on the bleachers-bored to death- Sasuke finally came out and walked over to her.

"Finally," muttered Sakura as she got up from the bleachers.

"I had to take a quick shower," was all Sasuke said. She understood that, that was his way of explaining why he took a while.

"No worries," said Sakura. "Gaara came to give me a little visit and some company- so, I wasn't completely alone and bored."

In her own way, she was being quite sarcastic.

_'Gaara?! What the hell did he say to her?!' _thought Sasuke getting angry.

"What did he say?" asked Sasuke.

"He said something like 'Your wasting your time hanging out with a loser like that Uchiha' and that I am better off with him," replied Sakura.

Sasuke clenched his hands into fists.

"Calm down, Gaara's a bastard, we all know it but, I don't listen to his words. I would never get together with _him,_"said Sakura.

"He called me a loser," hissed Sasuke.

"Don't listen to him, let's just go already, I'm starving,"said Sakura, trying to calm him down.

"We'll eat something before we go buy the clock," said Sasuke. "The one that _you _broke."

"Alarm clocks are annoying! You don't expect me to just let it ring and ring and never shut up right?"asked Sakura as she started walking with Sasuke off of the school grounds.

"There's something called- _a button_. When you press _the button _the alarm will turn off," said Sasuke slowly- acting as if she was a three-year old kid. "You don't have to break it."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm used to breaking it."

"Well, it was _my _alarm clock so, you had no right to break it," said Sasuke.

"I had every right to break that stupid thing!" retorted Sakura. "It wouldn't shut up and I was having a peaceful and comfortable sleep until it started ringing like there was no tomorrow!"

Sasuke chuckled a bit and shook his head. Sakura's words and actions just continued to amuse him. He never met a girl that was so- violent and out-going. She was being herself. Most girls act like something their not when they're around him. They change the way they are- just so that they can get his attention...which never worked. Not Sakura, she acted crazy and just tried to have fun.

"Your one strange girl Saki," Sasuke suddenly said, she turned to look at him with an arched eyebrow. He just continued to look forward as they walked towards town. "I never met a girl like you, your so different. I like it."

Sakura blushed a but and looked away.

Sasuke smirked when he saw her reaction to his words.

"Why do you blush and look away when ever I give you some type of compliment?"asked Sasuke.

Her blush turned darker, "Just feel some embarrassment- I guess."

"I guess I'm not used to the attention,"said Sakura truthfully- trying to ease down her blush. She couldn't believe that he actually mentioned her blushing. What guy does that? Well, apparently Sasuke does.

"Well, you better start getting used to it,"said Sasuke.

"Why is that?"asked Sakura puzzled.

"Because the way you are, keeps amusing me, you're somewhat interesting," replied Sasuke. "I'll voice my thoughts once in a while- meaning you better get used to the attention."

"The way I am amuses you?"asked Sakura surprised. She really couldn't believe all that he was telling her. It wasn't very Sasuke-like to tell her all of this. She didn't know him much- but, she knew he didn't like to tell anyone any of his thoughts or what was going in his life. Other than that, it seemed that in a way- he was flirting with her.

"You're different from any girl I've ever met," said Sasuke. "You're not as loud as Ino, your're not as shy as Hinata, and you're not anything like Tenten- or any other girl that I know. I guess that not like all those other girls is what attracts me to you."

_'He's attracted to me?' _thought Sakura even more surprised.

"You're attracted to me?"asked Sakura shyly. She couldn't believe any of what he had just told her.

"I guess so, yeah why? Your going to blush and turn away again?"asked Sasuke as he smirked.

Sakura blushed but turned to him and punched him playfully on the arm. She glared at him lightly.

"Shut it Sasuke-kun!"said Sakura.

"Ow, Naruto was right your punches do hurt,"said Sasuke as he rubbed his arm that was currently in pain.

"Oh come on, I didn't even punch you hard,"said Sakura, rolling her eyes.

"It still hurts," said Sasuke.

"What a baby,"said Sakura teasingly.

"I'm not a baby," said Sasuke.

"You sure seem like it," Sakura continued to tease. She had a huge grin plastered on her face.

Sasuke glared at her- he didn't like it when someone found a way to tease him and get underneath his skin. An idea suddenly formed in his mind. He went behind her- getting a suspicious look from Sakura- and started to tickle her sides.

Her eyes widened and she started to have fits of laughter.

"Sasuke-kun (giggles) NO! (giggles) Pl (giggles) ease! Please stop! (giggles)," said Sakura while laughing uncontrollably. She tried to sound serious and demanding but, she couldn't stop laughing. He finally decided to let her go and smirked.

"You're very ticklish," stated Sasuke. He was once again standing in front of her. She lightly glared at him.

"Oh shut up!" said Sakura.

"Now I know your weakness," said Sasuke.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever Sasuke-kun! I will soon find out your weakness too!" said Sakura.

"Your so childish," said Sasuke.

"What's your point?" asked Sakura, almost daringly.

Sasuke just shook his head and continued to walk.

They walked further into town so, that they could find a place where they'd get a bite to eat.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I hope you liked the chapter, Please Review!=]

**-X Emerald Goddess Of The Night X-**


	10. Sasuke and Sakura Hang out

**Chapter 10:Sasuke and Sakura Hang Out**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

They decided to eat ramen."I'm surprised the dobe isn't here"muttered Sasuke.

"He's _studying _with Hinata-chan today"said Sakura.

"I have a feeling those two are going to start going out"said Sasuke.

"Yeah, I know what you mean.It's obvious that Hinata-chan likes Naruto-kun, why does Naturo-kun have to be so dense sometimes?"asked Sakura.

"He's a dobe"said Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun isn't a dobe"said Sakura.

"If he isn't a dobe then what is he?"asked Sasuke.

"A kind,friendly,loud and energetic guy"said Sakura.

"He's still a dobe"said Sasuke.

Sakura was about to say something before a girl asked them what they wanted to eat.

"Um, miso ramen with anything, I don't really care as long as it isn't something spicy"said Sakura.

"Okay, what about you sir?"the girl asked Sasuke.

"I'll get today's special"said Sasuke.

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders"said the girl as she walked away.

"Why is it that we keep on bumping into each other?This must be fate"said a voice from behind Sakura.

_'I know that voice, ugh don't tell me it's him'_thought Sakura as she turned around.

"What do you want Sai?"asked Sakura.

_'Why isn't he with his gang?'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke was glaring at Sai.

"I still want you to join e on, what do you say?I'll show you a good time"said Sai while he smirked.

"There is no way in hell that I would ever join you.And no thank you, I doubt you could show anybody a good time anyway"said Sakura.

Sai's smirk faded away and he looked a bit mad.

"Why are you always with the Uchiha?You can do much better than that!"said Sai.

"We're just friends and well it's none of your business anyway."said Sakura.

"_We _could be _more _than friends.Stop being so stubborn Sakura!"said Sai as he tried pulling Sakura by the wrist.

_'Do all of these gang leaders want to have NO HANDS?!'_thought Sakura.

"I'm tired of telling this to everyone over and over.MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!I can't make it any clearer than that"said Sakura as she glared at him.

He let her go.

_'She's not one to mess with.Well, she is a gang leader after all but still, how can she be so hot and still be able to be so strong?'_thought Sai.

"By the way, you look lovely today."said Sai as he looked her up and down.

_'Great, first it was Gaara that I had to deal with earlier and now SAI!'_thought Sakura.

"Stop looking and leave me alone, I'm tired of all these gang leaders.You,Gaara, and Zaku are so full of yourselves.You guys actually think I would go out with one of you.Pfft, as if I would ever go out with any of you"said Sakura.

"I know that you would never go out with Gaara or Zaku but, of course you would go out with me.If Zaku and Gaara want to fight me so they can have you, we all know who's going to win.You will be mine Sakura, trust me, you will.Til next time, and back off my girl Uchiha"said Sai as he left.

"Stupid bastard"muttered Sasuke.

"I'm not even his girl and I _never _will be!"said Sakura.

"Something tells me that he will fight Gaara or Zaku just so you can go out with him"said Sasuke.

"It's not like I care, if he fights one of them, we all know he's going to lose.I know that Sai sucks and if he wants to fight them just so he can die, then he can go die because I'm not even going out with any of them"said Sakura.

"Here's your ramen"said the girl as she came with two bowls.

"Thank you"said Sakura as she smiled at her.

"Your welcome, if you need anything else just ask"said the girl as she walked away.

"This place has nice customer service"said Sakura as she started eating her ramen.

When they were done eating their ramen they started walking around.

"Where did you get that alarm clock anyway?"asked Sakura.

"I don't know"said Sasuke.

Sakura stopped walking and turned to glare at him.

"If you don't know where you bought it then how the hell am I suppose to get you the same one?!We're not going to every damn store to see if they have the same exact alarm clock!"said Sakura.

"Yes we are, you owe me that alarm clock.You never should've broken it"said Sasuke.

"IT'S SO ANNOYING!I DON'T SEE HOW YOU NEVER BROKE IT BEFORE!"said Sakura.

"I need it so I can wake up and get to school on time"said Sasuke.

Sakura just continued glaring at him.

"Stop glaring at me and let's look for a place where they might sell it"said Sasuke.

"This is just great!This is a waste of time!"said Sakura.

"No it's not, it's not like you have anything better to do"said Sasuke.

"Uh whatever, let's go look for that stupid alarm clock"muttered Sakura.

They walked into about ten stores and couldn't find his alarm clock.

"I'm tired of this!Can't you just use one of my spare alarm clocks until we find out where they sell the alarm clock that I broke?"asked Sakura.

"Nope"said Sasuke as he smirked.

"Your doing this on purpose"huffed Sakura as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on"said Sasuke as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to another store.

Sakura blushed a bit from the contact of his hand on hers.

_'He's holding my hand'_thought Sakura.

**'HE LIKES US I KNOW HE DOES!_'_**said Inner Sakura.

_'No he doesn't, I don't like him that way either'_said Sakura.

**'LIAR!YOU SO LIKE HIM AND HIS HOT SELF!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'No, I just think he's hot and well kind'_thought Sakura.

**'DENIAL!THAT IS ALWAYS STAGE ONE!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I'm not in denial, just shut up and leave'_said Sakura.

When Sasuke finally let go of Sakura's hand she finally noticed that they were in a store.

She saw an alarm clock that looked just like the one she broke.

"Is that the same alarm clock?"asked Sakura as she pointed at the clock.

"Yupp"said Sasuke as he went over to it.

"FINALLY!"said Sakura.

hey went to the counter and Sakura was going to pay but, Sasuke beat her to it.

He paid for the clock and Sakura stared at him shocked.

_'WHAT THE HELL?!WASN'T I SUPPOSE TO GET THE CLOCK?!HE SAID I WAS SUPPOSE TO BUY IT!WHAT WAS THE POINT OF COMING IF HE WAS GOING TO PAY FOR IT?!'_thought Sakura.

When they got out of the store Sakura started asking him questions.

"Why didn't you let me pay?"asked Sakura.

"That wouldn't be the right thing to do and I can pay for my own things"said Sasuke.

"But, the reason I came was because _I _was suppose to buy it for you because I'm the one who broke it!Were you planning on paying for it this whole time?!"asked Sakura.

"Yeah"said Sasuke.

"THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF ME COMING HERE?!"asked/yelled Sakura.

"You broke it, so you had to come to at least help me find it."said Sasuke.

She glared at him.He smirked at her and just walked away.

"Hey!Don't leave me!GET BACK HERE!"said Sakura as she ran to catch up to him.

Sasuke was surprised that she caught up fast.

"How are you able to run fast in heels?"asked Sasuke with an eye bow raised.

"A girl can run in heels"said Sakura.

"Really?I usually see a girl trip and fall when ever they run in heels"said Sasuke.

"Well, not all girls trip and fall just because they run in heels!"said Sakura.

They continued walking until they ended up in a park.

"Wow, this is a really nice park"said Sakura.

She saw some kids running around playing and laughing.

She smiled softly at the sight.

Sakura and Sasuke were walking on the grass.

_'I still wonder what his weakness is.Hmmm, Inner, do you have any ideas?'_asked Sakura.

**'I have no clue.I don't even think he has a weakness'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Everyone HAS to have a weakness'_said Sakura.

**'Why don't you ask him if he has one?**suggested Inner Sakura.

_'No, because if he DOES have one, and I ask him what it is I wont be able to use it against him'_thought Sakura.

**'Yeah but, if he doesn't have one then, you will be thinking too hard for no reason'**thought Inner Sakura.

_'True, I wont ask him yet.What should I do to annoy him?'_asked Sakura.

**'Why do you want to annoy him?'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'HE MADE ME COME HERE TO FIND AN ALARM CLOCK!I DIDN'T EVEN PAY FOR IT OR ANYTHING SO HE SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE ME COME!'_said Sakura.

**'Well, at least you got to spend time with him right?And um I don't know'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Some help you are'_muttered Sakura.

"I don't feel like going to school tomorrow"said Sakura.

"Why not?"asked Sasuke."I feel like today is going to be a long day"said Sakura.

"There's something else that's bugging you isn't there?"asked Sasuke.

"Well, sort of, I mean no just forget it"said Sakura.

They both sat on the grass.

"No, tell me.I want to know"said Sasuke.

"(sigh)Well, I sort of just found out that Darien likes me as more than a friend but, I just want us to be friends and I feel bad for hurting him because well yeah I really care about him and I love him but, as a brother"said Sakura.

_'Even Darien likes her?!What is it with all of these guys liking her?Wow,I guess I'm not the only one who thinks she's beautiful'_thought Sasuke.

"Whoa, I never thought that anyone in your gang would like you in that way"said Sasuke.

"Me neither, but me and Darien talked things out and he said he'll _try _to accept us as only friends but, he can't promise that he will accept us as only friends.And I'm not sure what he means by that"said Sakura.

"When did you find out?"asked Sasuke.

"Today at lunch time.JayJay sort of blurted it out when we were talking about _something_"said Sakura.

**'That something is about them asking whether or not you like Sasuke-kun right?YOU SO LIKE HIM!COME ON, WE SHOULD GO OUT WITH THE HOTTIE!'**said Inner Sakura.

"Oh"said Sasuke.

"Did you know that your hair is in the form of a chicken's ass?"Sakura asked Sasuke.

She smirked when she saw his annoyed face.

"It is _NOT _in the form of a chicken's ass!"said Sasuke as he glared at her.

"Of course it is, I think I have a mirror in my purse hold on let me get it so you can look at your hair"said Sakura as she reached for her purse that was right beside her.

She could feel Sasuke glaring at her back.

_'So, she wants to play that way doesn't she?'_thought Sasuke as he smirked.

Sakura felt herself being pushed down onto the ground, Sasuke was on top of her and he started tickling her sides.

"Ahhh!(giggles)NO(giggles)SASUKE PLEASE!(giggles)STOP!(giggles)"Sakura said in between fits of laughter.

Sasuke smirked and after two more minutes of tickling her he stopped.

"Next time, don't mess with me.Since, I know your weakness"said Sasuke.

"That's not fair, you know my weakness but, I don't know yours!What's your weakness?"asked Sakura.

Neither of them noticed the position they were in.

Sasuke was on top of Sakura with his leg on either side of Sakura.His hands were both on the ground, with Sakura's head in between.So, she couldn't move her head.

"I don't have a weakness as of now"said Sasuke.

"Liar!"said Sakura.

"No, I really don't have a weakness right now"said Sasuke.

"Fine but, once you figure out your weakness you better tell me!"said Sakura.

"Fine, i will"said Sasuke.

When Sakura finally realized the position they were in she blushed.

Sasuke looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"What?"asked Sasuke.

"Co-ould you uh-h get of-f of me-e"stuttered out Sakura in embarrassment.

Sasuke smirked when she blushed and started to stutter.

Instead of getting off of her he leaned his face down towards her.

"Why would you want me to get off?"Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Sakura's blush turned darker.

_'Ahh he makes me blush so much!Why wont he just get off?'_thought Sakura.

"Oh and by the way, remember when you asked what was the point of you coming?"asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, you said I was suppose to help you look for the clock"said Sakura as she started relaxing and the blush started to fade away.

"Well, that wasn't the only reason for why I told you to come"said Sasuke.

"Then, what was the other reason?"asked Sakura curiously.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to want to spend some time with you right?"asked Sasuke.

_'He wanted to spend time with me?'_thought Sakura.

"You wanted to spend time with me?Why?"asked Sakura surprised.

"Like I said earlier, I'm attracted to you, and well your different.I want to get to know more about you"said Sasuke softly.

Sakura gasped a bit in surprise.

_'I can't believe I'm hearing this!'_thought Sakura with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Sakura was looking at Sasuke's onyx orbs, and Sasuke was looking at Sakura's emerald orbs, they were both looking into each other's eyes.

They slowly started to lean closer, this time there was no Naruto to interrupt.

Sasuke was slowly leaning his head down and Sakura slowly lifted her head a bit until their lips finally connected.

_'Her lips are so soft'_thought Sasuke.

_'I can't believe we're kissing!He's such a good kisser'_thought Sakura.

When they finally realized that they were kissing out in the open they pulled apart and both of them were blushing.

Sasuke got off of Sakura and helped her stand up.

"Sorry about that"muttered Sasuke.

"It's okay"said Sakura as she got her purse.

Sasuke got the bag that had his alarm clock in it.

"Um, we should be going home.I'll drop you off at your house"said Sasuke.

They both couldn't believe that they actually kissed.

"Wait, I still need to pick up my things from your house"said Sakura.

"Okay, we'll stop by my house and then I'll drop you off at your house"said Sasuke.

"Okay"said Sakura as they started walking out of the park.

Suddenly the sky got dark and it started to drizzle.

"Oh great"muttered Sasuke.

"Oh my gosh, I love the rain but, it better not rain a lot right now because I will be VERY cold"said Sakura.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura, she was wearing a skirt and tube top.

_'Damn, she looks good.Why am I always checking her out?Uh I have to think about other things.She will get very cold wearing that'_thought Sasuke.

Suddenly, it started to pour rain."Great"muttered Sakura as she rubbed her arms so she couldn't be so cold.

She was already getting soaking wet.

"Do they sell any umbrellas around here?"asked Sakura.

"It's going to be seven soon, all of the stores are closing"said Sasuke.

"Wow, this sucks"said Sakura as she sneezed.

"Bless you"said Sasuke.

"Thanks"said Sakura.

Sasuke was wearing a white t-shirt and half jean shirts.

_'I'm not wearing a sweater or anything but, I'm more covered up then Sakura so, she must be colder than I am'_thought Sasuke.

"You know, it wasn't really smart to dress up like _that _on a rainy day"said Sasuke.

"Ahahaha really funny.How was I suppose to know that it was going to rain today?!"asked Sakura.

"Try watching the weather channel"said Sasuke.

She glared at him."I _did _watch the damn weather channel and it said that today was going to be a sunny day, 114 degrees farenheit!Stupid weather man never tells the right weather."muttered Sakura.

"Well, your going to freeze to death"said Sasuke.

"Some nice person you are"muttered Sakura as they continued walking towards his house with Sakura shivering from the cold.

_'She'll end up sick,I know one way so that she can be a bit warmer'_thought Sasuke.

_'Damn, I'm so cold.I should sue that stupid weather man'_thought Sakura.

Sakura felt some weight on her shoulder, and she suddenly felt a bit warm, not as cold as she was from the pouring rain, which caused her hair to be soaking wet.

She then realized that Sasuke's arm was wrapped around her shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, wh-hat are you doing?"asked Sakura.

"What does it look like I'm doing?I'm trying to keep you warm so that you wont be so cold and end up sick"said Sasuke.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks"said Sakura softly.

"Hn"replied Sasuke.Sakura could see a small smile forming on Sasuke's lips.

Sakura leaned on Sasuke's chest.He felt so warm.

_'I guess even the people who seem cold, can be warm'_thought Sakura.

They continued on their way to Sasuke's house with Sakura in Sasuke's arms.

It seemed like they were a coupld since Sasuke had his arm wrapped around her shoulder's.

_'It feels good to have her in my arms'_thought Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:Well, I hope you liked that chapter, it was mostly just about Saku/Sasu.I think the next chapter will also be mainly just sasu/saku.Don't worry I will involve everyone else but, Sasuke and Sakura are starting to like each other now...as you can see.Anyway the other gangs will be getting involved A LOT soon.I'll try to update as soon as I can.Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you're enjoying the story so far.Til next time! :)PLZ REVIEW!!;)**


	11. The Bet

**Chapter 11:The Bet**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

They tried to walk under as much things as they could so that they wouldn't be _so _wet.

"I think I'm ready to kill that weather man"muttered Sakura.

Sasuke chuckled a bit."This isn't so bad"said Sasuke.

"How isn't this bad?We're outside in pouring rain and there are some thunder storms and I'M SO EFFIN COLD!"said Sakura.

"Didn't you say that you like the rain?"asked Sasuke.

"I do but, not if it's pouring on me freezing me to death since I have nothing to keep me warm except for you!Plus, I said I like the rain _not _thunder storms"said Sakura.

"Well, look at the bright side"said Sasuke.

"What bright side?The sky is dark and there are thunder storms.How am I suppose to find something bright?!"asked Sakura.

"You know what I mean by bright side.I didn't mean it literally"said Sasuke.

"I know but, still there is no bright side to this!"said Sakura.

"Yes there is"said Sasuke.

"Yeah?And what is that?"asked Sakura.

"Well, don't deny it.I know your happy about being in my arms and sharing body heat"said Sasuke as he smirked.

"Haha you wish"said Sakura as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't deny it Saki, I'm not denying it, so you shouldn't either"said Sasuke.

"Huh?What do you mean by _your _not denying it?"asked Sakura.

"I'm not denying the fact that I like you being in my arms and us sharing body heat"Sasuke said huskily in Sakura's ear.

Her face turned bright pink.

"Well, who says I like it?"asked Sakura.

"I know you like it, don't lie.I know you _love _it"said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

_'Whoa, he's acting weird.Could he be getting a fever from the rain or something?I don't think Sasuke-kun would actually be FLIRTING with me'_thought Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, are you feeling okay?"asked Sakura.

"I'm fine"said Sasuke.

"You sure?"asked Sakura.

"Hn"said Sasuke._'With that response, I KNOW he's okay'_thought Sakura.

"(sigh)Fine, I'll admit it, I _sort of _like it, I don't _love _it.I just think it's kind of relaxing and it feels good"said Sakura.

Sasuke smiled a bit._'I can't believe I was actually flirting, I can't believe I actually told her that I like her in my arms.I can't even believe that I LIKE HER IN MY ARMS!I can't believe that I'm starting to smile more!I can't believe we kissed!There is something wrong with me.How is she doing this to me?'_thought Sasuke.

"Saki, there is a lot of rain right now and it will get worse.I think you should sty over at my house for tonight instead of going to your house.I know it's going to get worse and there will be more thunder storms"said Sasuke.

"Are you sure I wont bother you?I don't want to be a disturbance or burden or anything, maybe I should just go home instead"said Sakura.

"No, don't worry about it.It's okay"said Sasuke.

"Okay, I guess it's better since well, there's like a flood forming already"said Sakura.

It was true, most of the water on the streets were going up all the way on to the side walk and the water on the side walk was starting to get high.

"I think we should hurry up"said Sasuke.

"Yeah and um wait we have school tomorrow, I need my clothes"said Sakura.

"Don't worry about it I doubt we will have school tomorrow because of all the rain.If we do, you can borrow some of Stephanie's clothes or something or you can stop by your house and just go late to school"said Sasuke.

"Okay but, I can't go late to school!"said Sakura.

"Just go to the main office, they'll give you a late pass, and if you want I can wait for you at your house while you get ready or something"said Sasuke.

Sakura didn't want to look at him because his shirt was white and since it was all wet you could see through and she saw his well built toned chest.

_'He has so much muscles.Ah, why does he have to be so hot?'_thought Sakura.

"Okay,achoo!"said Sakura as she sneezed lightly.

"Great, your already sick"said Sasuke.

"I'm fine, just a bit cold"said Sakura.

_'I would be a ice pop right now if I wasn't in Sasuke's arms'_thought Sakura.

"Last time you said you were fine you ended up fainting"muttered Sasuke.

"I'm fine, it's just it's really cold and I'm getting a bit lightheaded"muttered Sakura as she fell back.

Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders and saw that she fainted.

"Great, I just had to say that last time she ended up fainting"muttered Sakura.

Her hair was very wet and it was sticking to her face.Her clothes was wet to so it made her clothes look tighter on her,making Sasuke blush a bit.

He picked her up and carried her bridal style the rest of the way.

It was kind of hard to carry her.

Not because of the weight or anything because, he thought she was quite light.

It was because now he had to carry her while holding her purse and the bag with his alarm clock in it.

They were only a few blocks away from his house so, it wasn't so bad.

_'Damn, are we going to have a flood or something?'_thought Sasuke as the water started to reach his ankle.

He quickened his pace and in fifteen minutes he finally arrived at his mansion.

He ringed the doorbell because he couldn't open the door.

As usual, his butler Jack opened the door and was surprised to see Sakura knocked out in Sasuke's arms again.

"Was there another gang fight?"asked Jack.

"No, she fainted because it was too cold"said Sasuke.

"I'll have Stephanie change her and make her warm"said Jack.

Jack closed the door and Sasuke followed Jack to one of the guest rooms.

Sasuke put her down on the bed gently.

Jack left to go get Stephanie.

Stephanie came in with some clothes a few minutes later.

"All of the guys, get out"said Stephanie.

They all went out and Sasuke decided to dry himself up and put on warm,new clothes.

He went to his room and decided to take a _hot _shower.

After the shower he dried his hair with a towel and put on black shorts and a white t-shirt with the uchiha sign on the back.

His house was hot and warm so, he put on shorts instead of pants.

_'I wonder how Sakura is doing'_thought Sasuke.While he walking around the halls he saw Stephanie.

"Hey, how's Saki-chan doing?"asked Sasuke.

"She's doing fine, she has a fever but, she'll be fine"said Stephanie."She has a fever?"asked Sasuke.

"Yeah,but, it's not high so, there's nothing to worry about, I left her some medicine beside the bed"said Stephanie.

"Okay"said Sasuke."You can go see her if you want"said Stephanie.Sasuke nodded his head and left.

_'He so likes her'_thought Stephanie as she smirked and went to look for Jack.

When Sasuke walked into the room he saw Sakura sitting up and drinking a pill.

She looked up and saw Sasuke and she smiled.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, thanks for carrying me here"said Sakura.

"Your welcome,how are you feeling?"asked Sasuke.Sakura heard some concern in his voice.

"Well, my head is burning up,I don't feel so good but, I'm okay."said Sakura.

"I'm s-sorry for getting you sick.I shouldn't have made you come"said Sasuke feeling a bit guilty.

"Don't worry about it, it's okay.I'm actually glad that you made me come.I had a lot of fun today"said Sakura.

She got out of bed and she was wearing black sweat pants and a pink tank top.

"I want hot cocoa"said Sakura.

"Okay, let's go to the kitchen"said Sasuke.

Sakura followed Sasuke downstairs and into the kitchen.There were some girls in there.

_'His maids'_thought Sakura."Hello master Uchiha, would you like something to eat?"asked one of the girls or woman I guess.

"Get me to glasses with hot cocoa"said Sasuke.

"Yes sir"said the lady as she bowed and walked away."Do you ever help them in anything?"asked Sakura.

"Do I look like the type of person who cooks?"asked Sasuke.

"No but, you can at least help them in something right?You don't have to be so lazy"said Sakura.

"They're the maids, they have to do it otherwise there's no point in having them here and there's no point in paying them"said Sasuke.

"Stupid bastard, I have maids too but, I _always _help them out.They still get paid and stuff.You have to at least _try _to help them in some way.My maids get a bit mad that I do, most of the things myself so, they don't really do much but, they get paid anyway"said Sakura.

Sasuke looked at Sakura like she was crazy."There really is something wrong with you.You have maids there so they can do things for you and you don't have to do it yourself.What's the point in having them if your going to do everything by yourself?"asked Sasuke.

"I feel bad if I see people doing things for me, especially when I can do it myself.Plus, they need the money"said Sakura.

"Wow, so they get money for not working.They sure have an easy job"muttered Sasuke.

"It's not like that you idiot!They do things but, I usually do things on my own but, if I'm not home and there's a mess somewhere they clean it up.Besides, I only clean my room,the living room, and the kitchen, they clean the other rooms and the hallways"said Sakura.

"If you clean there, why not become one of my maids and clean around my mansion?"asked Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"As if,I'm not a maid you idiot!Plus, you have tons of maids here"said Sakura.

"Yeah but, I would like you better.You would be my favorite maid"said Sasuke and he had a satisying smirk on his face when he saw Sakura blush.

"Here's your hot cocoa"said the same maid as before as she placed the two cups in front of Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hn"was Sasuke's response.Sakura elbowed him on the stomach.

"Ugh what was that for?"asked Sasuke as he put his hand on his stomach.

"Learn how to thank someone"muttered Sakura.

"It's okay dear, that's always the response he gives us,we don't mine"said the lady.

"Well, he needs to learn some manners and respect and I'm going to make him learn!Anyway, thanks for the hot cocoa we really appreciate it, don't we Sasuke?"asked Sakura as she glared at him.

_'I don't want her to punch me or anything.Her punches hurt like hell'_thought Sasuke.

"Yeah, thanks"muttered Sasuke.

The maid smiled,bowed, and left.

"Grab your cocoa"demanded Sakura.

"Why should I listen to you?"asked Sasuke.

She gave him a death glare and he immediatley picked up his cocoa.

Sakura grabbed hers and pulled him by the ear, and out of the kitchen.

"Ow,ow,ow Saki-chan, stop that hurts!"said Sasuke.

When they were in the living roomshe let go of his ear, he glared at her.

"What was that for?"asked Sasuke.

"You treat your maids without respect, have you no shame?"asked Sakura.

"No"was Sasuke's blunt reply.Sakura glared at him.

Both of them were now sitting on the couch.

"Sasuke-kun,what the hell is wrong with you?!I'm going to make sure you start treating them with respect and I will make sure you learn some manners"said Sakura.

"What are you?My mom?"asked Sasuke sarcastically.

"No, and stop answering me with sarcastic remarks.Anyway,this is going to be your first class!Yay!I always wanted to now how it felt like to be a teacher!"said Sakura.

"I hate school, and I hate classes,what makes you think I will like this?"asked Sasuke.

"I don't care if you like it or not!"said Sakura."Well, I'm leaving this boring class"said Sasuke.

"No!Your staying,now sit down!"demand Sakura.

_'Why is she so demanding?'_thought Sasuke as he sat back down.

"Fine, what's the first boring step?"asked Sasuke as he sipped his hot cocoa.

"When you want someone to do something for you, you have to say please"said Sakura.

"Why would I say please?That sounds like I'm begging or something"said Sasuke.

She slapped her forehead in frustration.

"When you say please, you aren't begging you idiot!That's the polite way to ask for a favor"said Sakura.

"How is it a favor if it's there job to do things for me?"asked Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It may be their job but, you still have to treat them with respect!"said Sakura.

"Well, there has to be some other way to treat them respect without sounding like your begging"said Sasuke.

Sakura was starting to get annoyed.She took a sip of her hot cocoa and sighed.

"Whatever, we'll get back to that.Um, when someone does something for you,or they bring you something, or they compliment you or something, you have to say thank you"said Sakura.

"And again, why should I say thank you if they're suppose to do it anyway?It's not like they have a choice"said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, we all know they're suppose to do it!But, we're talking about you actually showing some appreciation to them for actually helping you out!"said Sakura.

"I thought we were talking about showing respect or something"Sasuke said in a bored tone.

_'He's doing this on purpose!He wants to get me annoyed!'_thought Sakura.

"You know what?We'll get back to that one too.When you want someone to do something for you,_ask _them don't _demand _or _command _them like you did earlier"said Sakura.

"Why should I ask them?They're going to do it anyway"said Sasuke.

"AH!THIS IS HOPELESS!"said Sakura as she finally gave up.Sasuke smirked.

"It's good to know that you finally gave up.You can't change me Saki, you never will change me.I'm always going to be like this because, this is who I am"said Sasuke.

"Just you wait Uchiha, I _will _change you.I'll change you for the better"said Sakura.

"Is that a bet?"asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"Why?What do you have in mind?"asked Sakura.

"Nothing but, if you want to make a bet, we already know that I'll be the winner"said Sasuke.

"Is that so?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah"said Sasuke.

"Your on, I bet that I will be able to make you change your ways."said Sakura.

"I bet that you _wont _be able to make me change.No one can, and I know you can't."said Sasuke.

"Wait, what happens when you lose?"asked Sakura.

"I wont be the one whose going to lose, you are.And well I don't know.Who ever loses has to do what the winner tells them to do"said Sasuke.

"Okay, this is the easiest bet"said Sakura.

"I know it is, when I win, don't cry.When you say that you give up because you can't change me, that's when I officially win"said Sasuke.

"Now I have two things I want to do that involve you"said Sakura.

"_Two _things?What are those _two _things?"asked Sasuke as he raised an eyebrow.

"I need to be able to make you change, so I can win the bet, and I need to find out your weakness, when you get one.Don't forget that you need to tell me your weakness once you find out what it is"said Sakura.

"I wont forget and don't you forget about the bet"said Sasuke.

"Trust me I wont forget that bet,and I wont give up and I _will _win"said Sakura.

Sasuke smirked.

"You seem so sure about that Saki-chan"said Sasuke.

"That's because I know I'm going to win.Goodnight Sasuke-kun, I'll see you tomorrow"said Sakura as she got off the couch and left.

She washed the glass cup, the one she drank hot cocoa in and she dried it and gave it to one of the maids.

Then, she went to her room and fell asleep.

_'She actually thinks she can change the way I am.Pfft, I'll be the one to win this bet and it will be easy to win'_thought Sasuke as he went to his room and went to sleep.

Even though Sasuke didn't know it, he already has changed a bit.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter.Sorry it isn't as long as the other ones but, it's still a bit long.Anyway I know I was suppose to update a few hours ago but, I as a bit busy.I usually update like at 4pm and today i updated at 5:30pm and I'm sorry it took a while longer.Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I will update as soon as I can.PLZ REVIEW!! ;)**


	12. She's The girl For Him

**Chapter 12:She's the girl for him**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

When Sakura woke up the next morning she didn't feel like going to school.

_'I still have a fever and I couldn't sleep well last night because of the thunder storms'_thought Sakura as she got out of the bed.

This time the guest room she was in had a private bathroom.She washed her face and brushed her teeth.Then, she went downstairs and saw Sasuke talking to a guy well, a butler.

"Saki-chan, you can go back to sleep if you want.School has been cancelled today because of all of the rain from yesterday"said Sasuke.

"Thank the lord."muttered Sakura.

"Oh and by the way this is Jack"Sasuke said as he pointed towards the butler he was talking to.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jack"said Sakura as she smiled at him.

"It's a pleasure to finally speak to you Sakura-chan.I've only seen you when you were knocked out"said Jack.

She blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Well, I'll be on my way now.I have to change my bandages"said Sakura.

"Okay"said Jack as he nodded his head.

Sakura went upstairs, to the room and took a shower.

_'The pain stopped ever since yesterday.I guess I don't need to put on any bandages'_thought Sakura.

She put on a black sweat suit.With a white tank top under the black sweater-like thing.Stephanie gave Sakura some of her old clothes.

She brushed her hair and was too lazy to put it in any style.

_'I don't have any of my shoes here, I only have my damn high heels'_thought Sakura.

**'So?Just walk around bare footed'**said Inner Sakura.

_'No'_said Sakura.

**'What about the shoes that you were wearing on the day of the fight.Those shoes are still here'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Oh yeah'_said Sakura.

She looked for her shoes and when she found them she slipped them on.

She went out of the room and downstairs.

_'I'm hungry,I'm going to go get something to eat for breakfast'_thought Sakura as she went to the kitchen.

She saw the same maid that was in the kitchen yesterday.

"Hey, um I never got your name..."said Sakura.

"Oh, sorry my name is Yumi.Your...Saki right?...I heard the young Uchiha call you Saki"said Yumi.

"Actually my name is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke-kun just calls me Saki, he gave me that nickname I guess"said Sakura.

"He gave you a nickname?"asked Yumi a bit surprised.

"Yeah, anyway Yumi-chan what is there in the fridge so, that I can make myself breakfast?"asked Sakura.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I can cook breakfast for you.What would you like?"asked the lady.

"It's okay Yumi-chan,I can make my own breakfast.I don't need to bother you, like a certain lazy Uchiha does"said Sakura.

"But, the young Uchiha will get mad if he finds out you cooked food instead of me cooking it for you.I don't want him to fire me or anything"said Yumi.

"Don't worry about it Yumi-chan.I'll tell him I wanted to cook myself and if you want you can help me.He wont fire you, I'll make sure he doesn't"said Sakura.

"Okay, is you say so but, really I can do it for you"said Yumi.

"Nonsense I'll cook breakfast for today.Forget about Sasuke-kun, that idiot wont fire you, trust me"said Sakura.

"But, he only pays me for the things that I do and if I don't cook breakfast for him he wont pay me"said Yumi.

"That bastard"muttered Sakura.

"He's not a bastard he's just well, he's himself"said Yumi.

"And I'm going to change that."said Sakura.

"What do you mean?"asked Yumi."I made a bet with him yesterday.I bet that I will be able to change him for the better and he said that I wont"said Sakura.

"I don't want to offend you or anything but, I think the young Uchiha will win this bet.I don't think he will ever change being the way he is.His older brother is like that too"said Yumi.

"I can change him, I don't know how I'm going to do it but, I will.Anyway, I think I'm going to make pancakes.Is there eggs,milk,butter, and um pancake mix here?"asked Sakura.

"Yes there is, I'll set up the tables and you can help me make breakfast"said Yumi.

"Okay, Ill make the pancakes, you make scrambled eggs and set up the table"said Sakura.

"Okay, and thanks for the help Haruno-san.Your very kind"said Yumi as she smiled at Sakura.

"No need for formalities, call me Sakura-chan"said Sakura.

"Okay, thanks for the help Sakura-chan"said Yumi.

Yumi was a lady she wasn't old, she actually looked quite young, maybe 23 at the most.

She has short brown hair that goes up to her shoulders and soft brown eyes.

Sakura took out a carton of eggs,a gallon of milk,butter, and a box of pancake mix.

She set it up on the counter.

She got a bowl and she poured in some of the pancake mix,and then some milk and she cracked an egg and put it in the bowl.

She mixed everything up.She turned on the stove and put a pan over the fire.She put some butter on the pan and let it spread around.

She made pancakes and Yumi made scrambled eggs.They put two pancakes and scrambled eggs on each plate.

They cleaned p the mess and a few minutes later Sasuke,Jack,and Stephanie came in.

"Where are the other maids?"asked Sasuke.

"They're cleaning around the house"answered Yumi.

"You finished making breakfast, that's good.It's about time you finished cooking"said Sasuke.

_'I can't believe that he's such a jerk!'_thought Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, remember about what we talked about!RESPECT and MANNERS!"said Sakura as she glared at him.

"Saki-chan?What are you doing in the kitchen?"asked Sasuke.

"She was helping me cook"said Yumi.

"You cook?"Sasuke asked Sakura surprised.

"Yeah, because unlike some people I do things on my own!"said Sakura.

"Yumi, what did I tell you?If you don't do the job on your own you don't get all the credit, you don't get paid for someone Else's work and Saki-chan you could have just told her what you wanted and she would have made it for you"said Sasuke.

Yumi looked down at the floor and apologized.

_'I feel so bad for her.He's such a jerk, I promised her I wouldn't let him do this and I will keep to my word'_thought Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, you will pay her what she is supposed to be getting paid.She told me not to and she told me she would do it but, i wouldn't let her.You better pay her that money and stop being a jerk!"said Sakura.

"I told you, I can't stop being myself and I wont stop and you can't change that!"said Sasuke.

"Yes I can, don't worry Yumi-chan, if he doesn't pay you the money your suppose to get, I'll give you the money"said Sakura.

"No you wont, because if you give her any of your money I'm going to fire her!"said Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, please don't do this.I told you he wouldn't accept this.I don't want to lose this job, I'll accept what ever he pays me"said Yumi.

"What?Your really going to take that from him?"asked Sakura.

"Wow, young master, she sure does fight back.Unlike any other girl I have ever seen,They all usually fawn all over you"said Jack.

"I know, that's what makes her so different"said Sasuke.

"I have no other choice Sakura-chan"said Yumi.

"Sasuke, if you fire her then, I'll hire her and pay her what she should get.She can just work over at my mansion, not that she will really do anything but, yeah"said Sakura.

"Why are you so desperate to let her get paid?"asked Sasuke.

"I'm not desperate, just not so cold hearted.Plus, I made her a promise, and I keep all of my promises.You hear me Uchiha, you better pay her the money and if you fire her, I'll just hire her"said Sakura as she stood face to face with him.

Sasuke wasn't intimidated.

"What ever, I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you.I'm hungry, and I just want to eat breakfast so, whatever, Yumi you'll get paid what ever you usually get paid for"said Sasuke.

"Thank you"said Yumi as she smiled and bowed at him.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, if you ever need anything, anything at all, just tell me"Yumi said to Sakura.

"No problem"said Sakura as she smiled back at her.

"Saki-chan, you didn't poison the food or anything, did you?"asked Sasuke.

"Why would I poison the food you idiot?!Just taste it, and I cooked the pancakes, Yumi cooked the eggs.You guys can eat up, I think I'm going to go upstairs"said Sakura as she started walking towards the door.

"Your not going to eat?"asked Sasuke.

"I'll eat later"said Sakura.

"You need to eat a good and healthy e on, you did cook it with the help of Yumi"said Jack.

"Besides, we all know your hungry"said Yumi.

"By the way, how're you feeling?Do you still have a fever?"asked Stephanie.

"I'm feeling much better, I think it's gone"said Sakura.

"Saki-chan just come eat, I don't even know why we have to ask you to come eat breakfast"muttered Sasuke as he took a seat at the table.

"Fine"muttered Sakura.

She went to the table and took a sit in between Yumi and Sasuke.

They all started to eat their breakfast.

When they took a bit of their pancakes they all looked at Sakura with wide eyes.

"What?Is it that bad?"asked Sakura.

"No, it's just these pancakes are so good, the best I've ever tasted."said Stephanie.

"Yeah, I have to admit, your a good cook Saki"said Sasuke as he continued eating his pancakes.

"We should have you come here often, and sleepover often.You could be a real good help in the kitchen _and _maybe you could help yourself by getting a new boyfriend, um maybe a certain Uchiha"Yumi said jokingly.

Sakura and Sasuke blushed at her last comment.

"I can't either way, even if I wanted to.I'm too busy with my gang.Which, I still need to call, later on"said Sakura.

"Your in a gang?"asked Yumi surprised.

"Yeah, why is that so surprising?"asked Sakura.

"Well, I don't mean to offend you or anything but, you seem a little _too _kind and innocent"said Yumi.

"No offense taken, I get that a lot.Actually, almost everyone I know has said that.Trust me, I've gotten use to it already.I just have no idea as for why they say it"said Sakura.

"Well, you are _too _kind and innocent.I mean, you have maids and you don't even make them do anything"said Sasuke.

"Well, she's kind-hearted.Anyway, let's get back to eating"said Stephanie.

When they were done they all went to go do something.

Sakura decided to call up her gang.

_'Great, I really want to make five phone calls'_thought Sakura.

She decided to call Skyler first.

"Hey Skyler-kun"said Sakura.

"Yo, we've been worried about you.We called your house so many times and the maid always said that you aren't home yet and you didn't go home last night.What happened?"asked Skyler.

"Why didn't you guys just call my cell phone?"asked Sakura.

"I don't know but, why didn't you go home last night?Where are you?"asked Skyler.

"I was with Sasuke-kun, it started raining, we didn't have an umbrella,sweater, or jacket or anything so we were freezing our asses off and well I fainted.He took me to his house and since there was a lot of rain and thunder storms I slept over here again.Plus, I got a fever yesterday but, I think it's gone"said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I got a feeling that your starting to like him"said Skyler.

"WHAT?!What makes you say that?"asked Sakura surprised.

"It just seems like it, well I'll call up the others to tell them.See you tomorrow Sakura-chan"said Skyler.

"Alright, bye Skyler-kun"said Sakura as she hung up._'At least he's telling them, instead of me calling them up'_thought Sakura.

She went out of the room she was sleeping in.

She went downstairs and saw Stephanie cleaning the living room.

"Hey Steffy-chan"said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan"said Stephanie.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"asked Sakura.

"No, it's okay I can do it.You know how the Sasuke gets if one of the maids doesn't do the work on her own"said Stephanie.

"Yeah, he's such a jerk"muttered Sakura.

"(giggles)He isn't like that all of the time"said Stephanie.

"I know but, what can I do?I'm bored"said Sakura.

"Well, it's sunny out and the rain from yesterday is evaporating.You can go outside"said Stephanie.

"There is still a lot of water on the ground"said Sakura.

"I don't know, go ask Sasuke"said Stephanie."Okay, see you later Steffy-chan"said Sakura as she walked back upstairs.

_'Damn, I forgot where his room was'_thought Sakura.

Instead of getting lost,Sakura decided to go back to her room.

Sakura decided to take a little nap so that time could pass by.

She woke up five hours later.

_'So much for a little nap'_thought Sakura.

"Damn it's getting late already"Sakura said to herself.

She went to the kitchen and got a snack to eat.

"Sakura-chan, you missed lunch because you were sleeping.Are you hungry?"asked Yumi.

"No, it's okay Yumi-chan, I was just bored so the best thing t do when your bored is sleep"said Sakura.

"Why don't you ask the young Uchiha for something that you can do?"asked Yumi.

"I was going to but, I forgot where his room is and I really don't feel like getting lost"said Sakura.

"Go up the stairs on the right and walk four doors down and the door to the left is his room"said Yumi.

"Um okay, thanks Yumi-chan"said Sakura as she left the kitchen.

She followed Yumi's directions and she knocked on the door.

Sasuke opened the door and he looked surprised to see her."You finished your beauty sleep?"asked Sasuke while smirking.

Sakura rolled her eyes."Sasuke-kun, I'm bored and I need to find something to do!What is there to do in the huge mansion?!"asked Sakura.

"Want to watch a movie?"asked Sasuke."Okay"said Sakura.

"You should go eat something since you missed lunch.Go eat a meal and at eight o'clock come back here and I'll take you to a room which is like a room to hang out"said Sasuke.

"Okay!See ya later Sasuke-kun"said Sakura.

At eight o'clock Sakura went to Sasuke's door.

He opened the door and told her to follow him.They went to a room, it was huge he a huge plasma television, one couch in front of the plasma.Tables were around and there were so many other things.

"This room really is for a hang out"said Sakura.

"Yeah, the guys and I usually hang here when ever they come to my house"said Sasuke.

"Oh, cool"said Sakura.

"We're going to watch The Bride Of Chucky"said Sasuke as he went over to put the movie in the dvd player.

"What?!No we aren't!"said Sakura.

"Yes we are"said Sasuke.

"I hate scary movies!Put on a comedy or something but, NOT a scary movie!"said Sakura.

"It's already been decided, we're watching this movie, and you have to deal with it"said Sasuke.

"That's not fair!"said Sakura.

"Yeah it is"said Sasuke.

Jack came into the room with a bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda.

He put on the table and said "Have fun watching the movie."

Then, he left.

"Sasuke-kun, please!I don't want to watch this!"said Sakura.

"Too bad"said Sasuke as he pressed play and the movie started playing.He turned of the lights and grabbed the popcorn and the soda.

He gave Sakura a can.

"If you jump or scream you better not spill your soda on me"said Sasuke.

"Well just in case, YOU SHOULD PUT ON A DIFFERENT MOVIE!"said Sakura while glaring at him.

Sasuke smirked.

"I never knew you were so scared of scary movies"said Sasuke.

"Well, now you know!"said Sakura.

"You act so childish, it amuses me how you can be a gang leader"said Sasuke.

"I may be a gang leader and yes I am tough but, I'm still a five year old on the inside!"said Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Just sit and watch the movie"said Sasuke.

"Ugh fine, but just know that you suck!"said Sakura as she sat next to him on the couch.

When she saw Chucky's face she just yelled and hid behind Sasuke.

"Saki-chan, he's ugly, we all know that but, his face isn't scary"said Sasuke.

"If I have nightmares this will be your fault!"said Sakura.

They watched the movie, with Sakura mostly grabbing onto Sasuke's arm when ever she got scared, which was almost always, not that Sasuke minded.

Sakura blushed, and Sasuke smirked when they both reached into the bowl of popcorn at the same time and there hands touched.Sakura pulled back while blushing and Sasuke just smirked at her reaction.

Near the end of the movie, Sasuke felt Sakura's weight on him and she was leaning on his chest.

He found out that she went to sleep_._

_'I can't move her somewhere else, she might wake up.I guess we're sleeping here for tonight'_thought Sasuke.

He turned off the television with his remote and shifted a little so that they could be more comfortable.

It looked like Sasuke was on the couch sleeping with Sakura on top of him.

She moved and Sasuke thought that she woke up but, she was still sleeping but, now her face was in his view.

He pulled her from the waist so, that she wouldn't fall off of the couch or anything.

He watched her sleep for a few minute then, he kissed her softly on the forehead and he went to sleep too.

Stephanie came in a few minutes later and saw them sleeping together.

_'Yup, she's definitely the girl for him'_thought Stephanie.

She left and came back with a blanket, she put it over their bodies and left without a sound.

* * *

**A/N:I will try to update as soon as I can.Actually, I think I will start to update even faster than I usually do.Well, I will _try _to because I really want to get a move on with this story.I'm not going to rush it or anything I'm just going to start updating chapters even faster than I usually do.I already have like all the ideas I need to finish this story I just need to type them up and well yeah.I hope I can start updating very fast because I know everyone already wants Sasuke and Sakura to get together and I'm sorry but, it takes time for someone to actually start really liking someone!!I think this story might be as long, or even longer than my last story.Maybe it will be less but, I know that it will be around 40-70 chapters long.Just thought you should know so yeah.Til next time.PLZ REVIEW!! ;)**


	13. They're The Best

**Chapter 13:They're The Best**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

Sakura and Sasuke woke up the next morning in each others arms.

_'Great, this time we woke up at the same time, so now I can't pretend that nothing happened'_thought Sakura.

She blushed having Sasuke's face so close to hers and his arms around her waist.

"Sasuke-kun, can you let go of me?"asked Sakura shyly.

Sasuke smirked and let her go.

As soon as he let her go she fell of the couch.She sat up and rubbed her back.

"You ass!"said Sakura.

"You told me to let you go"said Sasuke with the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I told you to let me go, not to drop me!"said Sakura.

"I didn't drop you, I just let you go and then you fell"said Sasuke as he sat up on the couch.

Sakura glared at him but, then she looked a bit worried.

Sasuke looked at her curiously.

"What time is it?"asked Sakura.

Sasuke took his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the time.

"It's eight in the morning, why?"asked Sasuke.

"AHH!WE HAVE SCHOOL!We're going to be late!"said Sakura.

"Oh yeah, I forget we had school."said Sasuke.

"Idiot!Get ready, I'm going home to go get ready, stop by my house to pick me up"said Sakura.

"Wait, I don't even know where you live"said Sasuke.

"Um, I live on 641 trutchell st."said Sakura.

"Alright, I'll be there once I'm done getting ready"said Sasuke.

"Okay, see you in a bit, and hurry"said Sakura as she went out of the room.

She got her things and went outside and ran to her house.

When she got home she quickly took a shower and brushed her teeth and fixed her hair.

When she was done she put on some clothes.She put on denim jeans and a red tank top.

She put on red and white sneakers, got her book bag and ran outside her house.

Sasuke arrived a few minutes later with his black convertible.He is wearing a blue shirt and and black shorts.

"We're ten minutes late"said Sasuke.

"Yeah, I know, I talked to Derick a few minutes ago.I told him I overslept so, I'm going to school late.he said he would tell Naruto-kun and the others"said Sakura.

"Alright, let's go"said Sasuke.

Sakura sat in the passenger seat and Sasuke drove off to their school.

"I like your car"said Sakura.

They arrived at school after five minutes.

"Almost all of the water is gone"said Sakura.

"Yeah, most of it was gone yesterday"said Sasuke as they went inside the school.

"I forgot we had school because we didn't have school yesterday"said Sakura.

"Yeah"said Sasuke.

They walked into the main office and saw Shizune.

"Hey Sasuke-san, and um you are uh the new girl Sakura right?"asked Shizune.

"I'm not really new anymore, I've been here for about a week already"said Sakura.

"Well, today is Friday and you came Monday so, I guess your right.Anyway why are both of you late?"asked Shizune.

"We kind of overslept.Since we didn't have school yesterday, we sort of forgot about it"said Sakura.

"You guys were together?"asked Shizune.

"Yeah, long story"said Sakura.

"Okay, i'll write a late pass for both of you"said Shizune.She got two slips of paper, wrote on it and gave one to Sakura and one to Sasuke.

"Thanks"said Sakura.

"Your welcome, now go to your class"said Shizune.

"Okay"said Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura both walked out of the main office and to their first period class.

Everyone looked at them when they came into the room.They were all wondering why they came late and why were they together.

_'Was the pink headed bitch with my Sasuke-kun this whole time?!THAT SLUT BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HIM'_thought Karin angrily.

Kakashi, was still their substitute and he took their passes and told them to go to their seat.

Sasuke ignored all the whispers and the rumors that would soon start.

Sakura on the other hand was getting pissed off.

"Listen you stupid idiots, we aren't together,we didn't do what you think we did!Just shut the hell up and mind your own business!"said Sakura.

"Liar!Your a stupid slut!Why don't you just stay away from my Sasuke-kun?!"asked Karin.

"_YOUR _the one that's a stupid slut!"said Sakura.

"I'm not the one who goes around sleeping with every guy!"said Karin.

"I don't even go around sleeping with every guy!That's what your bitch ass does!You go around the school flirting your ass off with every guy that you think is hot!"said Sakura.

"Girls,girls,girls, please stop yelling and arguing and using _colorful _words"said Kakashi.

"Sorry, Kakashi sensei but, if this bitch doesn't stop messing with me, I'm going to end up beating up her ass!"said Sakura while glaring at Karin.

She felt someone grab her hand.

"Come on Saki-chan, she isn't worth it"said Sasuke as he pulled Sakura to their seats.

"Saki-chan?!YOU GAVE HER A NICKNAME?!WHAT MAKES HER SO SPECIAL?!WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HER HAND?!WHY DO YOU HANG OUT WITH HER?!I'M THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE WITH, NOT THAT STUPID BITCH!"said Karin.

_'She's just like Ami, both of them are such stupid jealous sluts'_thought Sakura.

"Karin-san, I told you to stop yelling and you didn't listen, you have detention after school today"said Kakashi.

"What?!That's not fair, genma just finished giving me detention!Why are all of you stupid teachers giving me detention?!"asked Karin.

_'She had detention, no wonder I didn't see her during lunch, whoops I forgot about that'_thought Sakura as she sat down in her seat that was next to Sasuke's.

"You shouldn't have called me stupid, you have detention today and for the rest of next week"said Kakashi.

"What?That's hardly fair!Naruto always calls you a pevert,and you don't give him detention!STUPID OLD PERVERT!YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"said Karin.

_'That's because none of the teacher's like you.I know that I don't your such an annoying bitch.Your a student, that's why I can't tell you that but, you really are a bitch'_thought Kakashi.

"That's it, I had enough.I don't want to hear another word coming out of your mouth!Your supended on Monday and Tuesday and the rest of the days you will have detention during lunch!"said Kakashi.

Karin eyes were wide open and she just sat down in her seat shocked.

She turned around and glared at Sakura.

"I hope your happy you bitch"said Karin.

Sakura just ignored her._'At least I wont be seeing her on Monday and Tuesday'_thought Sakura.

"Anyway class, go back to what you were doing before"said Kakashi.

Naruto and Ino ran up to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Why did both of you come late?Why did you come together?What happened?Are you guys going out now?"asked Ino.

"Sasuke-teme, I never knew you and Sakura-chan were together.Why didn't you ever tell me?"asked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, we aren't together"said Sakura,blushing a bit.

"Your not?Then, why did you guys come together?What happened between you two?"asked Naruto.

"Well, I broke his alarm clock so, I had to get him a new one.We went to town and we ate and then got the alarm clock.It started raining and there were thunderstorms.Since it was too cold I fainted,he took me to his house.I stayed overnight because of all the rain and well yeah I decided to stay there until the water went away but, _nothing _happened"said Sakura.

"Oh"Ino and Naruto said at the same time.

"Well,you guys missed nearly this whole class,the bell while ring in a few minutes"said Ino.

"(yawn)Yeah, I'm still tired"said Sakura.

...**Time Skip**...**LUNCH TIME**...

"Sakura-chan, what's up?"asked Tenten.

"Nothing much, just tired, I'm going to sit with my gang again, today so, I'll talk to you guys later"said Sakura as she left.

After she got her food she went to the table where her gang was sitting.

"So Sakura-chan, how was your day with Sasuke-san yesterday?"asked Skyler.

Darien got a bit mad when Skyler asked the question.

_'Skyler is doing this on purpose.He knows that I got pissed off yesterday when I heard she slept over at his house for two days!'_thought Darien while glaring at Skyler.

Skyler ignored the glares that Darien sent his way.

"He made me watch a scary movie!I officially HATE scary movies"said Sakura.

"(chuckles)I forgot that you hate scary movies"said Derick.

"It's not funny!I hate Chucky, he's the only reason for why I never ever ever liked dolls!"said Sakura.

"He's not that scary.His face is ugly as hell but, it isn't scary"said Darien.

"That's the same thing Sasuke-kun said but, his face _IS _scary and it's hideous!I hate it!Never will I ever watch any of those movies again and noone will ever make me watch chucky!"said Sakura.

...**WITH SASUKE**...

They were all talking, except for Sasuke for course.

"So, how was your day with Sakura-chan yesterday?"asked Naruto.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

"Can't you use words, in a sentence?"asked Ino.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

"Can I strangle him?"asked Ino while glaring at Sasuke, he just glared back.

"By the way, Sasuke-teme, I never knew you gave her a nickname.You never gave any of us a nickname well, I guess dobe is my nickname but, yeah.Why did you give her a nickname?Do you like her or something?"asked Naruto.

Sasuke just glared at Naruto for saying that.

"I did find it kind of strange that you gave Sakura-san a nickname"said Neji.

"Yeah, I think you are starting to like her.(gasp)We should so play matchmaker!"said Tenten.

"What would be the point of that?You said it out loud so he already knows and well, Sasuke doesn't seem like the type of guy who wants a relationship"said Ino.

"Then why were you wasting two years of your life trying to get his attention?'asked Naruto.

"Because he was the guy that every girl wanted!"said Ino.

"Yeah but, you just said he doesn't seem like the guy who wants a relationship.If you already knew that then, why did you waste time stalking him?"asked Naruto.

Ino glared at Naruto.

"I was stupid back then!"said Ino.

"I don't think that changed"said Naruto.

"(gasp)Take that back you ramen loving freak!"said Ino.

"Ino-chan, don't call Naruto-kun a freak"said Hinata.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, what are you glaring at?"asked Naruto.

They all looked at Sasuke and then looked at what he was looking at.

They saw Sand Killers talking to The Emerald Slayers.

"I guess Gaara still wont give up on Sakura-chan"muttered Naruto.

"I wonder why he wants her to go out with him so badly"said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I wonder what it is that makes all of the gang leaders be attracted to her"said Ino.

"I wonder what it is, it's strange that they all like her and want her"said Tenten.

"Why do they all want her?"asked Shikamaru.

"Who knows?"asked Naruto.

_'I know, I think I'm starting to like her and want her too.I know why they are all attracted to her.She's different, she isn't like everyone else.She's beautiful,smart,tough,and she can be scary at times but she still acts a bit immature'_thought Sasuke.

...**With The Emerald Slayers**...

"What do you want Gaara?"asked Sakura while glaring at him.

"Don't you remember what we talked about two days ago?"asked Gaara with a smirk on his face.

"No, forget about it.I'm never going make an alliance with you, I will never go out with you!Just get it through your thick head!I don't like you or your arrogant self so get lost!"said Sakura.

"Why so mad?"asked Gaara.

"Leave her alone, just go away if you no what's good for you Gaara no Sabaku"said Skyler.

Gaara's face turned angry."Why wont you be mine?So many girls around would love to be mine but, you don't.You practically hate me.What makes you so different?I usually get what I want but, now I want what I can't have which makes me want you even more"said Gaara.

Sakura stood up, she was up to his chin, he was much taller than her.

"Look, I don't care about what you want.I don't like you, just leave me alone and get on with your life."said Sakura.

"You say you don't like me but, you still spend time with that Uchiha.Why him?You after his money or something?Are you a gold digger?Or do you just want someone to sleep with at night"asked Gaara.

_'He's accusing me of being a gold digger or a slut.He's got the nerve, I'll show him'_thought Sakura.

"I'm neither of those, if that's the type of girl you want, a slut.Just know that that's not me, I don't need anyone's money, I got enough of it and I don't need anyone to sleep with at night, I have some dignity if you didn't know.Don't accuse me of anything Sabaku, because this time will be a warning but, next time I wont let you get away"said Sakura as she punched him across the face.

He just took a few steps back and rubbed his cheek.He didn't have time to react because soon Sakura was on top of him and punching like there was no tomorrow.

Temari was about to step in but, JayJay pulled her back.

"Sorry sweat heart but, you shouldn't get involved"said JayJay as he smirked at her.

_'Damn, she punches hard'_thought Gaara.

After about two minutes of punching Gaara Sakura got up.

"That's a warning Sabaku, don't mess with me because I'm not the lady to mess with"said Sakura while glaring coldly at him.

Gaara got up and smirked as he wiped the blood form his mouth.

"I can see that now.Too bad I haven't learned my lesson.I still want you blossom, and trust me when I say that, _I will have you_"said Gaara as he walked away from the, and his gang left with him too.

"Accusing me of being a damn slut, who the hell does that asshole think he is?!He doesn't know me at all, why does everybody think that there's something between me and Sasuke?There's nothing between us, why can't a boy and girl be friends without someone thinking something of it?!"asked Sakura angrily.

"Calm down Sakura-chan, we all know that you and Sasuke-san are just friends.We would neevr think thatr your in it for the money or the other thing that he said.Your rich, you don't need his money and well we all know you too well and you haven't even had a boyfriend yet so, we all know your not a slut or anything.Besides, you could have any guy you want right now but, you aren't even going out with anyone"said Jesse.

"Thanks Jesse, I really needed to hear that right now but, still everyone thinks that there is something going on.We're just becoming really good friends and that's all"said Sakura.

"Well, are you sure that you don't like him, at least _a little _bit?"asked Skyler.

He knew Sakura very well, Darien and Skyler knew her more than anyone else in the gang.

"(sigh)Honestly, I don't know"said Sakura.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"asked Darien.

"I'm not sure, I only knew him for a few days.I'll admit that I do feel a bit _attracted _to him but, I dont think i like him that way.Only as friends"said Sakura.

_'She feels attracted to him?I don't think I like the idea of her spending time with him alone'_thought Darien.

"Oh"said Skyler.

"Yeah, anyway I'm hungry, so I'm going to go back at eating my fries"said Sakura as she started to eat her fries and drank some iced tea.

"So, what are you doing after school today?"asked Derick.

"I don't have anything planned.Why?Do you guys have something in mind?"asked Sakura as she put a fry in her mouth.

"Not really, it's just we thought it would be a good idea to hang out again.We use to hang out every day but, we don't hang out much anymore"said Derick.

"Yeah, I know and I'm really sorry.Sure, we can hang out today.I don't have anything to do anyway."said Sakura.

"That's great"said Jesse.

"(sigh)It sure feels good to be back with you guys.You guys are the best"said Sakura.

"It's good to have you back too Sakura-chan"said JayJay."Yeah, it's been like five months or six or seven or I don't know, I lost count.I just know that I'm not ever going to any stupid discipline school again.I missed you guys after two days of not seeing you"said Sakura.

"Where are your parents?Are they around here or are they still in the U.S?"asked Derick.

"They're still over there.They say they know I can handle on my own but, I know they just don't want to have to deal with me"said Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we're here to take care of you"said Jesse.

"Yeah, I have brothers to take care of me, even though they're all the same age as me"said Sakura while laughing a bit.

"We're not all the same age, I'm a year older than all of you and we're all in the same grade"said Skyler.

"That's because you got left back once"said Derick.

"So what?I'm still older than you guys"said Skyler.

"Don't forget stupider"muttered Darien.

Sakura,JayJay, and Derick ball laughed.

"Hey, that's not funny, and it's not true"said Skyler as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That was mean Darien"said Jesse.

"See, Jesse is the only kind one in this group"said Skyler.

"Hey, we're nice too!"said Sakura.

"No you aren't, Darien is cracking jokes on me and all of you except for Jesse laughed"said Skyler.

"Stop complaining, you know we love you"said Sakura while smiling and laughing at him.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but, I can only accept you loving me, not the guys because, if you haven't noticed, I'm not gay"said Skyler.

"I didn't notice that"said Sakura jokingly.

Skyler playfully glared at her.

"I'm just kidding, you know what I meant.I didn't mean that type of love you moron, I meant the family love"said Sakura while laughing lightly.

"How do you expect him to know that?He isn't so smart"said Derick.

"Don't expect me to help you if your getting jumped"Skyler said to Derick.

"Stop making fun of Skyler.Leave the little guy alone.Don't worry Skyler I got you"said Sakura.

"Little guy?!I'm bigger than all of you!"said Skyler.

"But, you act so much like a little kid"said JayJay.

"No I don't"said Skyler.

"Yes you do, and so does Sakura-chan"said Darien.

"Hey!Don't start making fun of me!"said Sakura.

"Yeah, come one Sakura-chan we can take them.You beat up Darien and Derick, I'll beat up JayJay"said Skyler.

"You guys can't take on all of three of us, your outnumbered!"said JayJay.

"Yeah but, Sakura-chan rocks!She has more ower than all of you with my awesome strength and her painful and inhuman strength we can take on all three of you"said Skyler.

"You wish"said Darien.

"(giggles)Ahahah, I sure missed this, come on, we got to go to class"said Sakura.

"She's right"said Jesse.

"Okay, let's go"said Skyler.

RIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG...the bell rang.

_'Wow, I haven't had so much fun with them in such a long time.I sure miss the old days.I'm glad to have them.They're all my brother, they're the best and we'll always be together.I'm lucky to have them'_thought Sakura as they went their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked this chapter.I updated two chapters on the same day again :). Like I said before I will try to update faster than usual so right now I will start working on the next chapter but, I doubt I will be able to post it today.I think I might post it tomorrow morning.Well, that's all for now.I hope you liked the chapter and I hope your enjoying the story so far.I had to write this chapter because Sakura and her gang DO need to spend more time together and I need to show the strong bond they have with each other ;).Anyway that's all for now.PLZ REVIEW!!...The more reviews I get the faster I'll update because then, I will know that many poeple are actually reading and willing for me to update soon! REVIEW!!Thanxx ;)**

**SRRY FOR THE SPELLING AND GRAMMER ERRORS!PLZ SPARE ME!!**

**Dangerously Emerald **


	14. We're The Emerald Slayers

**Chapter 14:We're The Emerald Slayers**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

After school The Emerald Slayers went to a park to hang out.

"That's strange, there isn't anyone over here"said Sakura."That's because everybody is scared to come over here"said Derick.

"Why are they scared to come here?"asked Sakura.

"Many gangs come here and well, this is the place where they usually choose to fight"said JayJay.

"Then, what are we doing here?"asked Sakura.

"Well, we have no reason to be scared.We're a gang and if another gang comes here to start problems we can kick their ass.Besides, it's not like we were told to meet up here to fight a certain gang, right?"asked JayJay.

"No but, still it's deserted.Wow, it sucks that they use this place to fight in.This park is so pretty!"said Sakura.

She sat on a swing and started rocking back and forth.

"Sakura-chan, do any of them know about what happened?"asked Darien.

"Who and what are you talking about?"Sakura asked confused.

"I'm talking about The Shinobi and those other girls.Did you tell them about our last huge gang fight?"asked Darien.

"No"said Sakura.

"Are you going to?"asked Skyler.

"Well, Sasuke-kun did ask about that once before.I told him I would tell him some other time.I will tell them but, when they ask"said Sakura.

"Oh"said Derick.

"We're going to graduate this year, and then go to college and well no more school I guess.But, will we still stay together as a gang?I doubt we will all be in the same college"said Jesse.

"Yes, we'll always stay as a gang, even if we're not in the same college, we can still hang out and stil be the same like we always were"said Sakura.

"Hopefully"said JayJay.

"When are any of you guys going to get yourself a girl?You really need to get one"said Sakura while smirking a bit.

"I haven't had time because well we're always busy.But, if you want to be my girl then, okay Sakura-chan.It would be an honor"Skyler said jokingly.

"Skyler, you ass!Your not even that busy!During school try finding a girl you like"said Sakura.

"Well, I actually know a girl that I sort of like"said Skyler looking away.

"Did she turn you down?"asked Darien.

"Go skyler!Why didn't you ever tell us?!"asked JayJay.

"We aren't together or anything but, we're really good friends and well, I don't know I like her a bit but, I'm not sure if she likes me"said Skyler.

"What's her name?"asked Sakura.

"Her name is Kate"said Skyler."I don't now anybody named Kate.Does she show any feelings towards you?That might be a sign that she likes you?"asked Sakura.

"Huh?"asked Skyler completley confused.

"Like I said before, he isn't exactly what I would call smart"said Darien.

"Darien-kun, shut up.Skyler-kun, does she flirt with you or anything?Does she blush a lot around you?Does she seem a bit nervous around you?"asked Sakura.

"Well, now that I think about it, she does do all of those things"said Skyler.

"OH MY GOSH!Seriously?!Ah, ask her out you moron!You could finally get a girlfriend!"said Sakura.

"Do you really think I have a chance?"asked Skyler.

"Well of course you do.I think she might like you too!Ask her out, and then tell me what she says!Finally, the little boy is growing up.Ah, so sweet"said Sakura.

"Again with the _little boy _thing!I'm older than you for Pete's sake!"said Skyler.

"So?That doesn't mean anything.Anyway next!Jesse-kun, what about you?"asked Sakura.

"Well, um I uh"Jesse just looked away nervously.

"Oh shit, he already has a girl!"said Skyler.

"You bugging, why didn't you ever tell us?!"asked Sakura.

"Well, I never thought you guys would care"said Jesse.

"Jesse, your like a brother, of course we would care.We all have to tell each other almost everything that happens in our lives!"said Sakura.

"It's not like you tell us anything"muttered Skyler.

"Shut it Skyler because I don't need to tell any of you anything.You guys somehow already know what happens in my life"said Sakura.

"Well, you tell someone and they tell us!"said Derick.

"I usually tell one of you and then you help me out by telling everyone else in the gang so technically, I do tell you what happens in my life"said Sakura.

"True"said JayJay.

"Anyway, back to Jesse!"said Sakura.

"Well, her name is Mary, I really like her, I started going out with her about three months ago"said Jesse.

"THREE MONTHS?!"asked JayJay.

"No wonder you didn't say anything, I wasn't here and these bone heads wouldn't even bother asking you.But, wow Mary?I know her, well sort of, I only talked to her once, she seems nice though"said Sakura.

"She is"said Jesse.

"Good to know that Jesse gotta girlfriend!"said Skyler.

"Congratulations Jesse.I'm happy for you.Well, next is Derick, tell me what's your excuse for not showing me your girlfriend"said Sakura while smirking at him evilly.

_'How did she know that I had a girlfriend?Why is she looking at me like that?'_thought Derick getting a bit scared.

"Um what are you talking about?"asked Derick.

"Don't take me for a fool Derick-kun, I know you got yourself a girlfriend.I just want to know what's your excuse for not telling anyone"said Sakura.

"You got a girlfriend?Since when?"asked Skyler surprised.

"I'm going out with Amanda."said Derick while looking away blushing a bit.

"AMANDA?!I knew you and her liked each other!"said JayJay.

"Whoa, I haven't seen her in about two years.How is she?"asked Jesse.

"She's doing good, she visits every once in a while"said Derick.

"You and her make such a cute couple!Adorable!I'm so happy you two are still together after two years.Damn, that's been a long relationship, wow"said Sakura.

"How did you know I was going out with her anyway?"asked Derick.

"I didn't go through your mail and see the letters that you guys have been sending to each other, if that's what you think"said Sakura.

"You looked through my mail?!"asked Derick.

"Yupp"said Sakura as she smiled innocently at him.

"Evil little girl"muttered Derick.

"Well, it's not like I wouldn't have found out eventually anyway.Amanda and I have been friends for as long as I can remember and she usually tells me everything!So ha!"said Sakura.

"WHen are we going to go visit her?"asked Jesse.

"We don't need to"said Derick.

"Huh?"asked Darien a bit confused.

"She's going to move either inside or next door of Derick's house"said Sakura smirking as Derick playfully glared at her.

"I need to start hiding my mail"muttered Derick.

"JayJay's turn!"said Sakura.

"Wow, look at the time, I need to go home"said JayJay as he tried to walk away.

"Get him!"said Sakura.

Darien and Derick both grabbed JayJay and made him stand in front of Sakura.

She was still sitting on the swing.

"Ugh fine, I like a girl but, none of you will approve of it, that's why I never told any of you guys because, she is sort of the enemy and I know that I can never be with her"said JayJay.

"We wont judge the girl you like.How is she our enemy?If you really like her we wont stop you, go ahead but, we wont disapprove of what you feel for her.Who is she anyway?"asked Sakura.

"Temari no Sabaku"said JayJay while looking away.

"Temari no Sabaku?As in Gaara's older sister?As in the girl with blond hair put into four ponytails that's in Gaara's gang?"asked Sakura surprised.

_'I never knew he liked her.I never would have guessed it'_thought Sakura.

"Yeah"said JayJay.

"She doesn't seem so bad.It's okay if you like her, I just don't think Gaara would approve of it.If you really like her, I'm not going to do anything about it.It's your love life, and I don't control you anyway and I have nothing against this"said Sakura.

JayJay smiled at her."See, this is one of the many reasons for why I love you as a sister.Your always so understanding"said JayJay as he hugged her.

"Darien's turn"Skyler said with a smirk on his face.

"All of you already know my story"muttered Darien looking anywhere except for at Sakura.

"True, anyway so, you already tortured us, now it's your turn Sakura-chan!When are you going to get a boyfriend?!Do you have a crush on anyone?!"asked Skyler.

"I don't know when I will get a boyfriend and NO I don't have a crush on anyone at the moment"said Sakura.

"You sure?Are you _positive _that you don't like anyone? _cough_Sasuke_cough_"said Skyler with a smirk on his face.

Sakura glared at him."I'm positive"said Sakura.

"Well, whenever you start liking someone, or when ever you get yourself a boyfriend, you better tell us"said Skyler.

"I will"said Sakura.

"Well,well,well what do we have here?"asked someone from behind JayJay.

They all looked at the person.

_'Who the hell is that?'_thought Sakura.

There was a guy with about seven guys.

Sakura stood up and walked over to the guy.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"asked Sakura.

"Getting straight to the point are we?What's a beauty like you doing with these guys in a place like this?"asked the guy.

"That would be none of your damn business.Answer my question, I don't like repeating myself"Sakura said coldly.

"Well, my name is none of your damn business and well, me and my gang are very bored and we wanted to beat up some suckers.We're lucky to have found you six idiots"said the guy.

"Six idiots?Well, this should be interesting,come on guys, let's show them what happens if you mess with _six idiots_"said Sakura as she smirked.

The Emerald Slayers all smirked.

"What are you planning little girl?"asked the guy.

Sakura didn't say anything, just punched him across the face.

Derick,Darien,Skyler,Jesse,and JayJay all started to beat up one of the guys that came to mess with them.

JayJay and Derick had to fight with two guys at the same time since they had eight people and The Emerald Slayers only had six people.

The guy was able to push Sakura off of him.He punched her and some blood came out of her mouth.

She wiped it off look at her finger and smirked.

"Your going to regret that"said Sakura as she punched him on the stomach and he bent over and she continuously started kicking him on the stomach.

"AH!I GIVE UP!STOP!"said the guy.

"No, I don't think I will"said Sakura as she punched the guy one last time and he went flying towards a tree.

Skyler was having fun torturing the guy he was fighting.

"Please, stop you stupid idiot!"said the guy.

"First off, I'm not a stupid idiot.Why does everyone say that?Anyway, do you like eating dirt?"asked Skyler.

"No I don't like eating dirt.What kind of a question is that?"asked the guy.

"Well, then I guess you wont like this but, oh well who cares?I sure don't"said Skyler as he slammed the guys face into the dirt and started rubbing his face on it.

"Wow, this is so much fun!"said Skyler laughing the whole time.

Jesse decided to just knock out the guy by hitting his pressure point.

Derick knocked out one guy by punching him really hard on the head many times and he was currently fighting the other guy.

"Listen, you and your gang put this upon yourself.You should have just left instead of calling us idiots because clearly, you guys are the idiots"said Derick.

He grabbed the guy's arm and swung him and then flung him to a tree, the guy slammed into the tree and was soon knocked unconscious.

Like I said before JayJay likes fighting and seeing people fight so he enjoyed the time he spent on beating up the two guys.

"I have no clue of who the fuck you guys are but, it's really fun beating you guys up"said JayJay.

In the end of course, The Emerald Slayers won the fight and they decided to just leave the park instead of causing more trouble.

"I can't believe you actually put the guys face in dirt and made him eat it.Skyler-kun, I'm so glad I don't have to fight someone who beats up people by doing weird things to them"said Sakura.

"He had it coming and it's fun"said Skyler.

"You were laughing the whole time while you were fighting him.We all know that you had fun"said Darien.

"We _have _to do something like that again"said Skyler.

"Isn't JayJay suppose to be the one who wants have another fight?'asked Sakura.

"This was the best gang fight _ever_!"said Skyler.

"Skyler, remind me why we're friends?"asked Sakura.

"Because I'm so special and you all love me"said Skyler.

"Maybe special in the head"muttered Derick.

"Ha ha ha your so funny Derick, no seriously, your so funny that I almost forgot to laugh"Skyler said sarcastically.

"Would you guys stop arguing like little children?Anyway, what are we going to do now?"asked Sakura.

"Why don't you call your little booboo, Sasuke-kun?"asked Skyler with a smirk on his face.

Sakura punched Skyler on the head."Shut the hell up Skyler"said Sakura.

"Ouch what the hell?I was just kidding!You know your punches hurt like hell!What the fuck!"said Skyler while rubbing his head.

"What is it with everyone acting like they're going to die with just one punch that I give them?"asked Sakura.

"Oh, well sorry that your probably an alien that came from outter spcae that has inhuman strength.You don't know how it feels to be punched by an alien so, you don't know how bad it hurts us!"said Skyler.

Sakura was glaring at him throughout his whole _speech_.

"I'm so glad to know that you think of me as an alien now"Sakura said sarcastically.

"Don't take it personally Sakura-chan.We still love you and your still our favorite sister even though you aren't from the same species"said Skyler.

"I'm not an alien you ass!"said Sakura.

"Yes you are!"said Skyler.

"No I'm not you idiot!How the hell can I be an alien?!Aliens aren't real and I'm the same species as you!I'm a human being, it's not my fault that your such a baby and it hurts when ever I punch you"said Sakura.

"I'm not a baby, that really does hurt!I don't know how Gaara is still able to like you even though you punched him a lot!He should be scared of you!"said Skyler.

"Oh my gosh, just shut up!"said Sakura.

"I'm just kidding Sakura-chan,why so serious?"asked Skyler while laughing.

"Oh, so now you want to be the new joker?"asked Sakura.

"That movie was awesome, The Dark Knight, was such a cool movie!"said Jesse.

"Yeah, and it seems like Skyler wants to take the part of the joker"muttered Sakura.

"I do believe that I would be able to play that role really well"said Skyler.

"I don't"said Sakura.

"What?That's a mean thing to say Sakura-chan.What happened to all of your love for me?"asked Skyler.

"It went up your ass"muttered Sakura.

He glared at her and she laughed.

"I'm just kidding little boy.I still love you"said Sakura as she went up to him and gave him a quick hug.

"And there you again with the _little boy _shit!Stop calling me a little boy, I AM BIGGER THAN YOU!"said Skyler.

"Would you two stop bickering?"asked Derick.

"(giggles)We're just playing around.Anyway, I think I'm going to head on home.I'll see you guys tomorrow"said Sakura.

"We're going to walk you home"said Jesse.

_'There they go again with their protectiveness'_thought Sakura.

"Fine"said Sakura.

They walked her home.

"Today was a really fun day.We finally started to hang out like we use to and joke around a lot"said Sakura as she smiled softly.

"Yeah, I still remember the old days.The best days ever.It's good to have you back with us"said Darien.

"It's good to be back"said Sakura.

"I hope everything really does stay the same in the future.I hope nothing changes"said Jesse.

"I wish that too but, we all know that in time many things change, some for the good some for the bad"said Sakura.

"We're still going to be a gang though.We started together, we'll end together, we aren't anything unless it's all of us and we aren't complete unless it's all of us.No one can come into the gang and no one can come out because, if that happened, we wouldn't be who we are, and we're The Emerald Slayers"said Skyler.

They all smiled and agreed with Skyler.

"I had fun today, I will see all of you tomorrow.Bye"said Sakura as she smiled at them and went inside of her house.

They all left and walked to their own homes.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked this chapter.THREE CHAPTERS UPDATEd IN ONE DAY!WOOHOO THAT'S MY RECORD! lol :) Well, see I'm updating faster than usual, I updated THREE chapters in one day. :) Anyway I hope you liked this chapter.It was only about The Emerald Slayers, I will involve the others in the next chapter.Sorry but, I already made about three chapters only Sasu/Saku, everyone else needs to be included too and like I said before I need to chow how they're bond is!I hope you liked it, PLZ REVIEW!!**


	15. Going To The Fair

**Chapter 15:Going To the Fair**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

Today it was Saturday, and Sakura liked to use her Saturdays to sleep in and then wake up in the afternoon and hang out with her gang.

Too bad things weren't going according to plan.Instead of sleeping in, like she wanted to, she woke up early.Why did she wake up early?Easy, Naruto had called her at 9a.m.

"What do you want Naruto-kun?"Sakura asked groggily.

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us today"said Naruto.

"What time?"asked Sakura.

"In about two hours or so"said Naruto.

"Okay fine, oh and Naruto-kun?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah?"asked Naruto.

"Don't you dare call me this early on a weekend, ever again."said Sakura darkly.

"Um uh okay, I wont"said Naruto nervously.

"Oh and can my gang come?"asked Sakura.

"Sure!The more the merrier!"said Naruto.

"Alright, I'll call them in an hour and I'll tell them"said Sakura.

"Why in an hour?"asked Naruto.

"Because I'm going back to sleep and I'm going to wake up in an hour"said Sakura.

"Wow, you sure like to sleep, don't you?"asked Naruto.

"Yes so, I'm going back to sleep right now.Goodbye Naruto-kun, see you in a bit"said Sakura as she hung up and went back to sleep.

...**One Hour Later**...

Beep-Beep-Beep-BeCRASH

Sakura had set her alarm on so that she would wake up in an hour.Of course, we all know she hates alarm clocks and well, she ended up breaking her alarm clock.

_'Now I have to call up the guys, ugh I don't fell like it'_thought Sakura.

She sat up on her bed and stretched.

"(yawn)I'm so tired"said Sakura.

She got her cell phone and dialed Darien's number.

"Darien-kun?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah, what's up Sakura-chan?"asked Darien.

"Naruto-kun invited us to hang out with his friends today.Can you guys come?"asked Sakura.

"Sure, we didn't have anything planned anyway.When should we all be ready?"asked Darien.

"Be ready in about an hour"said Sakura.

"Okay, I'll call them up and tell them"said Darien.

"Okay, thanks see you soon"said Sakura.

"Okay, bye"said Darien as he hung up.

Sakura brushed her teeth and washed her face then, she decided to take a shower.When she was done she put on denim shorts and a green spaghetti strap shirt and white sneakers.

She ate breakfast and when she was done, she went outside.

"I got ready in about 45 minutes.The guys should be coming soon."Sakura said to herself as she waited on her porch.

They all came a few minutes later.

"Hey guys"said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan, so, where are we going?"asked Derick.

"I have no clue but, Naruto-kun and the others should be coming here soon"said Sakura.

"It's about to be 11"said Jesse.

"Yeah I know, Naruto-kun called me at nine and said that we're going to hang out in about two hours or so."said Sakura.

"How did you sleep, alien?"asked Skyler with a smirk on his face.

Sakura glared at him."I'm not a damn alien you idiot!"said Sakura.

"Didn't we have this discussion yesterday?You don't have to lie about your true identity.We all know that your an alien but, we wont judge you"said Skyler.

_'it's fun annoying the hell out of Sakura-chan'_thought Skyler.

"Skyler-kun I'M NOT AN ALIEN!DO I HAVE GREEN SKIN?!AM I FROM ANOTHER PLANET?!"said Sakura while glaring at him.

"You painted your skin white so that we wouldn't notice that your skin is actually green and your an alien"said Skyler.

"Skyler, that doesn't even make sense.Who would paint their skin white?"asked JayJay.

"Apparently Sakura-chan would"said Skyler.

"I didn't paint my skin you dumb ass!I'm not an alien and I don't have green skin!"said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I already told you that you don't have to lie, sheesh talk about denial"said Skyler.

"I'm not in denial!Ugh do you even know what you are talking about?!"asked Sakura.

"Of course I do, we're talking about how your an alien but, you wont admit it"said Skyler.

"Oh, I'm going to strangle you!"said Sakura as she went after him.

"I guess that's my sign to run"said Skyler as he ran off her porch.

Sakura ran after him.She saw The Shinobi and the other girls coming but, she paid no attention to them, she continued running after Skyler.

"Sakura-chan?"said Naruto confused as for why she was chasing Skyler.

"Why is she running after him?"asked Hinata.

"I have no clues but, the rest of The Emerald Slayers are on her porch so, let's go"said naruto.

They opened the gates and went to her porch.

"Wow, she has a nice mansion"said Ino.

Sakura had a fountain in the front.There were gates in front of her house, which The Shinobi just went through.

"Hey guys!"said Derick.

"Hey, um mind telling us why Sakura-chan was chasing Skyler?"asked Naruto.

"Don't worry about that, those two always bicker like little children.Sakura-chan is running after him, and I think she wants to kill him"said JayJay as if it was no big deal.

"She's going to kill him?!"asked Tenten surprised.

"I don't know, she did say that she was going to strangle him but, I don't know."said JayJay.

Darien looked at JayJay like he was crazy or something.

"She's not going to kill him you idiot, she's just going to beat his ass"said Darien.

"Why?What did Skyler say to her?"asked Kiba.

"Let Sakura-chan tell you, once she gets back"said Jesse.

They all just stayed on the porch watching Skyler run in the streets with Sakura right behind him.

"GET BACK HERE!"yelled Sakura.

"NEVER!YOU MIGHT MAKE ME TURN INTO A MUTANT LIKE YOU!I DON'T WANT TO BE AN ALIEN!"yelled Skyler as he ran back through her gates and onto her porch.

"SKYLER YOU ASS!"yelled Sakura as she opened her gates, closed them and ran to her porch.

Skyler was hiding behind Darien.

"Darien-kun, can you please move so that I can kill Skyler?"asked Sakura.

Darien shrugged and moved aside.

"Darien, YOU TRAITOR!"said Skyler as he tried backing away from Sakura.

"Your not escaping this time"said Sakura as she grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Sakura-chan, your not really going to kill him are you?"asked Naruto.

She let go of Skyler and he fell to the ground.

"Ouch"he said as he rubbed his bottom.

She turned around and smiled brightly as she saw Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN!When did you get here?!"asked Sakura as she hugged him.

"A few minutes ago"said Naruto.

"Really?That's strange, I didn't notice you earlier"said Sakura.

"Maybe because you were too bust trying to kill me!Naruto, I suggest you stay away from that alien!She is one crazy b-"Sakura punched Skyler across the face so, he didn't get to finish saying what he was saying.

"Skyler-kun, you got to learn to SHUT THE HELL UP!"said Sakura.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN?!"asked Skyler as he rubbed his cheek.

"Oh that's it!"said Sakura as she got ready to punch him again but got pulled back by JayJay and Darien.

"Wow, that's some friendship you got there"said Ino.

"Well, brothers and sisters always fight and they're like family so I guess this is normal"said Tenten.

"Normal?Sakura-chan isn't normal, you can't ever use her with the word normal.Those two words _don't _combine.I mean what's so normal about an alien?"asked Skyler.

"Skyler, your asking for it!"said Sakura as she glared at him.

"Ahahahaha this is so funny!This is better than television"said Naruto laughing at the two teenagers fighting.

"Why do you call Sakura-san an alien?"asked Neji.

"Well, it's simple really,she has strength that only an alien could have and her skin is green but, she paints it white every morning so that no one knows that she's an alien."said Skyler.

"I'M NOT AN ALIEN YOU ASS!EVEN IF I WAS WHY THE HELL WOULD I PAINT MY SKIN?!"asked Sakura.

"You paint your skin because you don't want people to judge you and you think that no one will like you but, we all love you so, no worries right?"asked Skyler.

"No worries for me but, there should BE SOME WORRIES FOR YOU BECAUSE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU WONT BE ABLE TO SAY ANYMORE STUPID SHIT!"said Sakura as she tried to get out of Darien's and JayJay's grasp.

"Does this happen everyday?"asked Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah"said Derick.

"Troublesome"muttered Shikamaru.

"Sakura-chan, just let him go.We have to go somewhere and have some fun!"said Naruto.

Sakura relaxed and sighed.

"Fine"muttered Sakura.

JayJay and Darien released her.

"But, if that little boy calls me an alien one more time, I'm going after him"said Sakura.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY DAMMIT!"said Skyler.

"WELL I'M NOT AN ALIEN AND THAT DIDN'T STOP YOU FROM SAYING IT, NOW DID IT?"asked Sakura.

"Evil little girl"muttered Skyler while crossing his arms.

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him.

"Munchkin!"said Sakura.

"I'm not even short!Your shorter than me!"said Skyler.

"But on the inside we all know who is more like a little kid"said Sakura.

"Yeah, you"said Skyler.

"Nope, you are"said Sakura.

"No you"

"NO!YOU ARE!

"No, I'm not!Your the one who is more like a little kid!"

"No, you actually believe that aliens exist!Your the one who is still like a little kid, believing in things like that"

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!"asked JayJay.

"You have no right what so ever to tell us to shut up JayJay"said Sakura.

"Yeah, who do you think you are?You aren't the boss of us!"said Skyler.

"Yeah, don't mess with me and Skyler cause we'll jump you!"said Sakura.

"Yeah, we can beat your ass anyday!"said Skyler.

JayJay slapped his forehead.

"What did I get myself into?"muttered JayJay.

_'These two wont ever stop arguing with someone' _thought JayJay.

"Sakura-chan, Skyler-chan, can you two please stop yelling at people and let us just go somewhere?"asked Jesse.

"Sure"Skyler and Sakura said as they smiled at Jesse.

Jesse was like the peacemaker, he was the only one who didn't get yelled at out of everyone in The Emerald Slayers.

"Creepy"said tenten.

"Alright, so where are we going?"asked Sakura.

"Well, I heard there was going to be a fair in town today and I thought that it would be a great idea if all of us went"said Naruto.

"Sounds like fun"said Sakura.

"Alright, let's go!"said Naruto.

"We should carpool since there wont be many parking spaces"said Hinata.

"Okay, me,Hinata-chan,neji-san, and Tenten-chan will go in the same car"said Naruto.

"Sasuke will go with Kiba,Shino,and Skyler"said JayJay.

"Isn't Skyler going with you guys?"asked Sasuke.

"Nope, because I don't want to be stuck in between another fight with him and Sakura"said JayJay.

"Hey!Then, why can't Sakura-chan go with them?"asked Skyler.

"Because, both of you are short-tempered but, we prefer her over you because your more than annoying than her"said Derick.

"Are you trying to say I'm annoying?!"asked Sakura as she glared at Derick.

"Don't forget short-tempered"said Derick.

"You know what?I'll go with them, Skyler-kun go with Derick,JayJay,Jesse,and Darien.Oh and make sure to be as annoying as you can be"said Sakura as she smirked and looked at Derick.

JayJay's and Derick's eyes went wide.

"NO!NO!NO!SAKURA-CHAN, I'M SORRY, YOUR NOT ANNOYING I WAS KIDDING!"said Derick.

"Look what you did Derick, I can't deal with Skyler!He's crazy!"said JayJay.

"Alright Sakura-chan, I'll go with them"said Skyler with a smirk on his face.

"No!Come on Sakura-chan, this has got to be the most evil thing you could do!"said Derick.

"Too bad, so sad"said Sakura still smirking.

"Come on guys, let's just go already"said Darien.

"Ugh fine, I'm off to being tortured"muttered JayJay.

"Shika-kun and I will go into the same car"said Ino.

"Okay"said Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, please don't do this"said Derick.

Sakura just shook her head.

Skyler and Sakura high fived each other before going into a car.

Sakura went in Sasuke's car and Skyler went in Darien's car.

Sakura sat in the passenger's seat.

Kiba and Shino sat in the back.

Darien was in the driver's seat, Jesse was in the passenger's seat, and JayJay and Derick were stuckin the back with Skyler much to their disappointment.

Naruto and Hinata sat in the back of Neji's car, Neji was obviously the driver and Tenten sat in the passenger's seat.

Ino and Shikamaru were in Shikamaru's car, you should already know where they sat.

They drove off to town, so that they could go to the fair.It would take about 20 minutes to get there.

...**In Darien's Car**...

Skyler was having a really good time with annoying Derick and JayJay.

"Knock-Knock"said Skyler.

"Who the hell is there?"asked JayJay annoyed.

"Ketchup"said Skyler.

"Ketchup who?"Derick asked in a bored tone.

"Ketchup is red"said Skyler laughing.

"How is that funny?That doesn't even makes sense"said JayJay.

"Of course it's funny.Don't you get it?Since, ketchup is red, the joke is that Ketchup is red.AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I crack myself up"said Skyler as he wiped away a tear from laughing so hard.

"I should've let Sakura-chan killed him"muttered JayJay.

"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world.Life is plastic,it's fantastic!You can brush my hair,undress me everywhere.Imagination,Life is your E ON BARBIE, LET'S GO PARTY!I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world.Life is plastic,it's fantastic!You can brush my hair,undress me everywhere.Imagination,life is your creation.I'm a blond bimbo girl,in the fantasy world.Dress me up,make it tight, I'm your dolly."sang Skyler.

"AH MAKE HIM STOP!PLEASE!WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!WHY ARE YOU SINGING THAT SONG?THAT'S GAY!"said JayJay.

"Aren't I a great singer?"asked Skyler.

"Hell no, don't ever sing again!"said Derick.

"I find that kind of rude.Well, fine I guess I have to say more jokes again"said Skyler.

"Oh no!Sakura-chan, WE'VE SUFFERED ENOUGH!I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!SHUT THE HELL UP SKYLER!WE DON'T CARE!YOUR JOKES AREN'T FUNNY!"said JayJay.

"Yes they are, why don't animals play poker in Africa?"asked Skyler.

"That's easy, it's because they have no hands"said Derick.

"No that's not it"said Skyler.

"Then why?"asked JayJay.

"It's because there's too many cheetahs!ahahahahahaha"said Skyler as he started laughing.

Derick and JayJay just looked at him like he was on crack.

"Why don't you guys ever get it?Come on, cheetahs and cheaters, you get it?"asked Skyler.

"We get it, we just don't think it's funny"said JayJay.

"Fine, you guys have no sense of humor.Um, I'll think of another joke"said Skyler.

"Why did I have to tell Sakura-chan that she's annoying?Skyler wont shut up!"muttered Derick.

"Knock Know"said Skyler.

"Who's there?"Derick and JayJay muttered.

"Orange"said Skyler.

"Orange who?"asked JayJay.

"Orange you glad I'm telling you jokes?You know like _aren't you_?AHAHAHAHAHA"said Skyler while laughing.

"Dude, you aren't funny, your just stupid and no one is glad that your telling us jokes."said Darien.

"Who was talking to you anyway?"asked Skyler.

"(sigh)Skyler, can you please shut up?"asked JayJay.

"I have to tell you another joke"said Skyler.

"Oh boy, hurry up!"said Derick.

"Okay,why didn't the turkey cross the road?"asked Skyler.

"I don't know, why?"asked Derick.

"Because it was CHICKEN!"said Skyler as he started laughing.

"Isn't turkey, turkey?"asked JayJay.

"Nah, it's chicken"said Skyler.

"Skyler, you really are retarded"said Derick.

"No, I'm not, ready to hear more jokes?"asked Skyler.

"NO!"was everyone's answer.

"Okay, here goes then."said Skyler as he got ready to say another joke.

Everyone groaned and covered their ears.

...**In Sasuke's Car**...

Sakura and Sasuke were fighting over what music station to put on.

"Saki-chan, we're all guys we don't want to listen to your boring, girly type of music!"said Sasuke.

"It's not boring and girly, your boring and girly!"said Sakura.

Sasuke put on a song by Linkin Park, and Sakura kept changing the station and putting on a song by Paramore.

"Sakura-chan, we don't want to listen to Hilary Duff!Stop changing the channel!"said Kiba.

"It's not like I care about what you guys like or not!I'm listening to the music, _I _want to listen to!"said Sakura.

"No you aren't, this is my car, and what I say goes!"said Sasuke.

"That's what you think!"said Sakura.

They kept changing the station.

"Would you guys just leave something on?You two fight like a married couple"said Shino.

"We'll stop fighting, once Sasuke-kun let's me listen to the music _I want _to listen to!"said Sakura.

"The song you wanted to listen to ended anyway"said Sasuke.

Sakura changed the station and in fact the song she wanted to listen to _did _end and now people were just talking.

"Sasuke-kun,YOU SUCK!"said Sakura as she crossed her arms.

Sasuke shrugged and changed this station and found out the song he wanted to listen to had also ended.

"Great"muttered Sasuke.

"That's what you get!(gasp)That's the song I wanted to listen to by Paramore, That's what you get!Oh my gosh and you just had to make a big fuss over wanting to listen to Linkin Park didn't you?"said Sakura as she glared at him.

"Why are you so short-tempered?"asked Sasuke.

"Why are you so pig-headed?"asked Sakura.

Sasuke glared at her.

"Sasuke-kun, a little advice, When your driving, you shouldn't be glaring at the person beside you, you should always keep your eyes on the road"said Sakura as she smiled innocently at him.

Sasuke growled and focused on the road.

"Doesn't Sasuke act more different and more _outgoing _when he's around Sakura?"Kiba asked Shino softly so that Sakura and Sasuke wouldn't hear him.

Shino nodded his head.

"I find that strange"said Kiba.

Sakura changed the station and out on one of her favorite songs, Going Under by Evanescence.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!"yelled Sakura while putting up all of the volume.

"SAKI, LOWER THE VOLUME!"Sasuke tried to say that over the loud music but, Sakura couldn't hear him.

He lowered it himself.

"Hey, what's the big idea?"asked Sakura.

"I asked you to lower it!"said Sasuke.

"Oh, I didn't hear you, my bad"said Sakura.

Sasuke just shook his head.

"I wonder how the gang is holding up.Damn, I want to see how bad Skyler is annoying them!"said Sakura.

"Aren't they going to hate you for that?"asked Kiba.

"YEAH!They're going to be so pissed off at me!I can't wait to here how their ride went!"said Sakura.

"Is Skyler the one that your the closest to?Out of everyone in your gang?"asked Kiba.

"Well, it's between him and Darien.I'm close to _all _of them but, Darien and Skyler know me more than everyone."said Sakura.

"Oh"said Kiba.

"Yupp but, me and Skyler are more like brothers and sisters.We argue all the time, we work together to annoy the hell out of people,we beat each other up, and we know _SO MUCH _about each other, that it's crazy,He knows some things about me that I didn't even tell him!"said Sakura.

**'Some things as in the fact that your starting to like Sasuke-kun right?!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah, wait no!I'm not starting to like him!'_said Sakura.

**'Yes you are, and I can tell he likes you too!You two are so ahh adorable!'**said Inner Sakura.

"What about Darien?"asked Sasuke.Sakura told him about Darien liking her and well Sasuke did get a bit mad at that.

Sort of jealous I guess...

"Well, he's the more understanding and mature one.He has always been there for me and well were just really close.I can always count on him no matter what."said Sakura.

"Your really close to them.I can tell, and they seem to worry a lot about you"said Shino.

"Yeah, they're a bit overprotective."said Sakura.

"We're already in town, we just need to find out where the fair is"said Sasuke.

"It's a few blocks down, just keep going straight"said Shino.

"Okay"said Sasuke.

They were almost there.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter.I'm not sure if it's good.I will update as soon as I can.I hope I can update later on today.The next chapter will be about them in the fair, I think I might make two chapters of them at the fair, I'm not sure yet but, right now I am going to start on the next chapter so, bye and PLZ REVIEW!!**


	16. The Fair Part 1

**Chapter 16:The Fair Part 1**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

When they arrived at the fair it was already the afternoon.

"We should eat lunch!"said Naruto.

"Not yet, we just finished eating breakfast Naruto-kun"said Hinata.

"Oh yeah"said Naruto.

"All you ever think about is food"muttered Ino.

"So?All you think about is boys!"said Naruto.

"Not true!I only think about Shika-kun!"said Ino.

"So, how was your ride?"Sakura asked her gang.

"IT WAS TERRIBLE!THAT'S THE WORST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE SAKURA-CHAN.WE ARE NOT GOING TO RIDE WITH HIM ON OUR WAY HOME!"yelled JayJay.

"Ahahah of course you are.What did he do?"asked Sakura.

"He sang terribly and he told awful jokes that weren't even funny!HE WOULD NEVER SHUT UP!"said Derick.

"Well, that's what happens when you mess with me"said Sakura.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!You aren't annoying, just don't make us ride home with him!"said Derick.

"You have to, good job Skyler-kun, I owe you one"said Sakura.

"It was so worth it!It's so much fun!"said Skyler.

"What song did you sing?"asked Neji.

"Barbie girl"said Skyler.

"He sung it way out of tune!Like, what the fuck, he can't sing for his damn life!"said Darien.

"You got Darien annoyed too?Ah, this is rich.I would pay money to see their faces all annoyed and shit!"said Sakura laughing.

"That wasn't funny!Sakura-chan, you are going down!"said Derick.

"What did I do?It was Skyler!"said Sakura.

"Hey, you told me to do it, don't drag me down with you"said Skyler.

"No one ever said that you had to listen to me!"said Sakura.

"Don't worry, we're only going after Sakura-chan, because she made us get 20 minutes filled with torture"said JayJay.

"That is not fair!Three against one?That's bullshit!"said Sakura backing away from them.

"Well, this will be nothing compared to what we had to go through"said Darien.

JayJay,Darien,and Derick started walking towards Sakura.

"Skyler-kun, YOU BETTER HELP ME!"said Sakura.

"Why should I?"asked Skyler.

"Because if you don't I'm going to kill your ass!Not only that but, you and me are a team, we work together, you can't just leave me like that!"said Sakura.

"Okay"said Skyler as he stood beside Sakura.

"There is still more of us!"said Derick.

"Like I told you before we could take you guys on.Sakura-chan can beat up you and Darien.I'll go after JayJay.With her alien powers she can take on both of you plus, she's stronger than both of you and I am way more superior than JayJay so, I can take him out!Sakura-chan and I are the best team!No one can defeat us!"said Skyler.

"Wow, they all act like little kids"said Ino.

"I think it's cute"said Tenten.

"I think it's funny!"said Naruto.

"Skyler, just stay out of it.Sakura-chan is the one we're after!"said Derick.

"If your after her then, your after me too!"said Skyler.

"Yeah, me and Skyler stick together forever and ever!"said Sakura.

"Guys just stop fighting.Let's go on some rides!"said Jesse.

"I agree with jesse"said Tenten.

"You guys go do something, me and the girls are going to hang out.At around five we'll hang out with our boyfriends!"said Ino.

"Not all of us have boyfriends"said Hinata.

"Fine, all the girls who have a boyfriend will go with their boyfriend and everyone else will split up in some way and hang out!"said Ino.

"Um that's okay, I guess"said Hinata.

"Well, let's get a move on"said Tenten.

The girls all followed Ino into...well, somewhere.

"So, we're going to be a big mob of guys"said Naruto.

"AH!Sasuke-kun is here!"

"Wow, who are you?You look hot?"

"Want to hang out?"

"Hey blondie, want to hang out?"

There were many girls looking at The Emerald Slayers and The Shinobi.

They were drooling at the sight of them."Shit, we gotta go!"said Naruto.

"Yeah, let's go"said Jesse.

The guys went running away from the girls.

"COME BACK HERE!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

The girls yelled as they chased after them.

...**With The Girls**...

"So, how have you been Sakura-chan?"asked Hinata.

"Good, what about you?Having fun tutoring Naruto-kun?"Sakur aasked with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah"Hinata said with a blush on her face.

"When are you planning on telling him that you like him?"asked Sakura.

"What?How did you know?"asked Hinata.

"It's obvious Hinata-chan, everyone except for Naruto knows that you like him"said Ino.

"Really?"asked Hinata.

"Well, isf Sakura was able to find that out in just four days what makes you think that we didn't know?"asked Ino.

"Well, I don't know"said Hinata.

"Don't worry we wont tell him"said Tenten.

"Yeah, we wont tell because your going to tell him yourself"said Sakura.

"What?"asked Hinata.

"Yupp, when you spend time with him alone later on, you have to confess"said Ino.

"Yeah, it's about time that you told Naruto how you really feel"said Tenten.

"But, I don't think I'm ready for that.I don't think he likes me"said Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, I'm one of those people who know Naruto-kun better than anyone else.And I am _positive _that he likes you"said Sakura.

"Really?"asked Hinata as she smiled.

"Really"said Sakura.

"I'm hungry, I don't care that we just finished breakfast, I'm going to go get something to eat"said Tenten.

"So, how are you and Shikamaru doing?"asked Sakura.

"That lazy ass never likes to take me anywhere.The only time we actually went out was when he tutored me a bit"said Ino.

"Then, you two ended up making out, right?"asked Tenten smirking.

Ino blushed.

"Oh my gosh, so he's tutoring you in math and all the other shit and your tutoring him in how to be a great kisser?"asked Sakura.

"He's already a great kisser"said Ino.

The three girls gasped.

"Wow, he sure doesn't seem like it.He's so lazy"said Tenten.

"I know right but, he's so great first he places his lips over mine next, he-"

"We get it he's a fantastic kisser but, we don't want to know about it"said Tenten.

"Yeah, you can keep that to yourself.We really don't want to know"said Sakura.

"Fine"said Ino.

"What about you Tenten-chan?How are you and Neji-san?"asked Sakura.

"Really good, I never knew Neji-kun could be so romantic!"said Tenten as she sighed dreamily.

"Neji, romantic?I never thought anyone would use those two words in the same sentence"said Ino.

"Well, you don't know how he is!He's so, he's perfect!the best boyfriend ever!"said tenten.

"That's good to know"said Sakura.

"What about you Sakura-chan?You got interest in any guy?"asked Tenten.

"No"said Sakura.

"Liar!We know you got the hots for Sasuke!"said Ino.

"What?No I don't.Why does everybody say that?"asked Sakura.

"Well, you two seem like your getting really really really really really really really close and Sasuke talks more around you,he gave you a nickname, and he even held your hand!HE _NEVER _did that before!"said Ino.

"How does that make it seem like _I _like _him_?"asked Sakura.

"Your right, that just makes it seem like he likes you"said Ino.

"Wait but, Sakura-chan was hanging out with him for two days straight!She has to have some sort of felling for him too!"said tenten.

"Guys, we just met each other a few days ago.We barely know each other, what makes you thinkl we could already be feeling something for each other?"asked Sakura.

"Well, there's something called love at first sight"said Hinata.

"That's definetly not it"said Sakura.

"Well, he's hot, we all know that you know that.Of course my Shika-kun is hotter but, Sasuke is still hot."said Ino.

"Ino use to be _'in love'_with Sasuke.She stalked him for about two years"said Tenten.

"I was stupid back then so, it doesn't matter.I now know that Sasuke isn't the type of guy who wants to get into a relationship"said Ino.

"He isn't interested in having a relationship with anyone?"asked Sakura.

"Nope"said Ino.

_'See, I can't like him.He wouldn't even want me to be his girlfriend or anything because,he doesn't want to have a relationship.I don't like him and we're just friends and that's all we will ever be'_thought Sakura.

She didn't know why but, that thought sort of hurt her.

"Ino-chan, don't say that.That's not true"said Hinata as she looked at Sakura's hurt expression.

_'Maybe Sakura-chan does like him but, she just doesn't realize it'_thought Hinata.

"Well, I don't know if he's interested in having one or not.I don't know anybody who knows.How can anyone tell when he is usually emotionless?He keeps everything inside,he doesn't tell anyone how he feels.he wont even tell us anything about his childhood and he never mentions his family"said Ino.

_'He told me about his family.He told me some things about himself.He opens up a bit to me and he isn't always emotionless.Why would he be more outgoing with me and not them?'_thought Sakura curiously.

"Well, let's change the subject, I'm still hungry"said Tenten.

"Ugh fine let's go get a sandwich or something"said Ino.

"Okay, as long as we eat something"said Tenten.

They walked over to a small car thing where they were selling food.

"I would like four turkey sandwiches and four cans of coke, please"said Tenten.

"Okay, you have to wait a while"said The man.

"Alright"said Tenten as she sat back at a table with the other girls.

"So, Sakura-chan, tell us a bit more about yourself"said Hinata.

"I don't know what to say"said Sakura.

"Um,how did you and your gang members meet up and become friends?"asked Hinata.

"Well, I knew Darien ever since I was a baby.We were always really good friends.As we grew up he had his own friends and I had mine, well only Naruto actually.Darien moved, and then I moved and we surprisingly ended up in the same neighborhood.Since we both had no friends there because we were new well, we just stuck together like glue.After some time I met Skyler and well we became really close friends and he introduced me and Darien to JayJay,Jesse,and Derick.We all became the best of friends and when ever we got into a fight we always helped each other"said Sakura.

"Then, you all became a gang"said Ino.

"Exactly"said Sakura.

"And your stronger then all of them?"asked tenten.

"Well we're all almost equally much but I guess I am but not by a lot"said Sakura.

"So, who do you think you're the closest to.Out of everyone?I mean it seems like Darien but, you did meet Skyler next and well, I don't know the whole story"said Hinata.

"Well, I don't know, my friendship with Skyler did get closer and well I guess we're really close to each other.but, I think him and Darien are the same just that Skyler is more closer I guess"said Sakura.

"Oh"said Hinata.

"Well,where are your parents?"asked Ino.

"They're in the states.They say they think I can handle on my own but, I know they just don't want to deal with me"said Sakura.

"Oh, I don't live with my parents, I moved out of their house because I couldn't take it anymore.I had to get my own house!"said tenten.

"Yeah, her parents are a bit crazy"said Ino.

...**With The Guys**...

They were still running away from the girls but, they got cornered.

"Holy shit, now we're fucked!"said JayJay.

"No,no, no, I got a plan!"said Skyler.

"What is it?"asked Naruto.

"I can tell the girls some of my awesome and funny jokes!Then, they will get distracted and forget about hoe good we look!"said Skyler.

"Actually, I think that they will just think your jokes are horrible and they will run away because they don't want to hear it and we don't want to hear it either so, don't bother"said JayJay.

"Oh come on, you guys know my jokes are funny.Remember the one about the ketchup?Wow, that was one of my best jokes ever, don't you agree?"asked Skyler.

"More like one of your stupidest jokes ever"muttered Darien.

"Well, The Shinobi haven't heard any and neither have the ladies and I am sure they would _love _to hear them.Besides it could help us escape"said Skyler.

"Ugh fine whatever"said Derick.

The girls surrounded the guys.

"Hey, do you girls want to hear some of my cool jokes?"asked Skyler.

"yeah, sure!"

"Well, your hot so why not?!"

"Go ahead!"

They all agreed.

"Okay, here it goes.What do you call an oyster who steals pearls into his mouth?"asked Skyler.

"We don't know.What do they call it?"they asked.

"Shellfish!Ahahahahah get it?_Selfish _and shellfish?Because he stole a lot of pearls so he's selfish"said Skyler as he started cracking up.

Everyone just looked at him with blank stares.

"He was telling you jokes like this during the whole ride?"asked Neji.

"Sadly, yes"said Derick.

"Wow, I sure feel bad for you guys"said Shikamaru.

"Are you guys kidding?That was one of the most awesomest jokes I've ever heard. AHAHAHAHAAHAH!Wow, Skyler your a great comedian come on, tell us another one!"said Naruto laughing.

"Dobe, that wasn't even funny, just retarded"said Sasuke.

"Here goes my next one.What type of gas do snails buy?"asked Skyler.

"I don't know, what type?"asked another girl.

"_Shell _ahahahahahaha!Get it?Because of the gas station called _Shell_!"said Skyler.

Naruto and Skyler were the only ones who were laughing.

"Ah, this guy is awesome, don't ya think Sasuke-teme?"asked Naruto.

"Not at all"said Sasuke.

"Your just hating!I want to here another one Skyler!"said Naruto.

"Alright, what did the big chimney say to the little chimney?"asked Skyler.

"Um how is it like down there"said Naruto.

"Nope, he said that he wouldn't have any presents go down his chimney for Christmas!get it?because since he was small Santa Claus wouldn't fit in and he wouldn't be able to go through the chimney with his bag of presents!"said Skyler as he started laughing.

"Oh, I get it ahahah wow your awesome!"said Naruto.

"Naruto, he isn't awesome and his jokes are so corny!"said kiba.

"Shut up!He's awesome and you know it!Go again please Skyler!"said Naruto.

"Okie dokie!Knock Knock"said Skyler.

"Who's there?!"asked Naruto jumping up and down.

"I fur"said Skyler.

"I fur who?"asked Naruto.

"I forgot"said Skyler and Naruto and Skyler both started laughing.

"Whoa, you are incredible, one more for the road!"said Naruto.

"Alright,why didn't Eraniel eat the pie?"asked Skyler.

"We don't know and we don't care"said Shikamaru.

"Of course we care!Why didn't he eat the pie?"asked Naruto.

"Ready?This is one is going to be hilarious.Eraniel didn't eat the pie because, the pie looked like a pie!"said Skyler.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"Naruto and Skyler laughed!

All of the girls thought they were on crack and they decided to leave.

"Didn't I tell you they would leave because of your horrible jokes.Oh well, at least they got away.I just hope we don't have to listen to any of your lame and corny jokes ever again.That last joke doesn't even make sense"said JayJay.

"Of course it made sense.Don't you get the joke?"asked Naruto.

"yeah the guy named Eraniel didn't eat the pie.I mean come on everyone knows that pies look like pies!How come you don't get it?He didn't eat it because it looked like a pie.It's as simple as that"said Skyler.

"Yeah but, that doesn't make any sense.He didn't eat the pie just because it looked like a damn pie!IT'S A PIE YOU DIPSHIT!OF COURSE A PIE WILL LOOK LIKE A PIE!"said Derick.

"Exactly, see you do get the joke.Ain't it hilarious?"asked Skyler.

"Oh my gosh, I am not letting him ride with us on the way home"said Darien.

"Sakura-chan will make you take me!"said Skyler.

"I'll make her ride with us and you can ride with The Shinobi and annoy the hell out of them instead"said Darien.

"No way man.I am not going to deal with him and his corny ass jokes"said Sasuke.

"Oh come on this will be great!I really want to hear some of Skyler's jokes.they are hilarious!"said Naruto.

"No they aren't you idiot!You were the only one who thought it was funny"said Kiba.

"Let's just get back to the other girls it's already going to be four"said Shikamaru.

"Damn time sure flew by fast"muttered Jesse.

"Well, we were chased around for nearly two hours and then Skyler just wasted more time from our lives with his retarded jokes, if you can even call them jokes"said Derick.

"Hey, would watch what you say if I were you.If you keep bothering me and my awesom jokes, I'll make sure Sakura beats you up!"said Skyler.

"Whatever"muttered Derick.

The guys walked to the area in which they gave food.

"OH MY GOSH THE FOOD SMELLS SO GOOD!We have to eat!I'm starving!"said Naruto.

"Yeah, we should eat"said Skyler.

They all got hot dogs and a can of soda and they walked around with their food in their hands.

They saw the girls laughing.

"Hey"said Naruto.

"Oh, hey guys.Did you have fun?"asked Sakura.

"If you call being chased by girls for two hours and hearing some of Skyler's whack jokes then, I guess so"said Darien.

"Ahahahaha, you told them some more of your _awesome _jokes?"asked Sakura.

She knew that Skyler's jokes sucked and that his jokes could annoy anybody.

"YEAH!THEY'RE AWESOME!"yelled Naruto.

"Are you serious?"asked Sakura surprised.

"He's the only one who thought they were funny"said Sasuke.

"Figures, they're both practically the same"said Sakura.

"Hey!What's that suppose to mean?!"Naruto and Skyler said in unison.

"Nothing um uh so, you guys can take your girlfriends and do whatever you want.Naruto-kun your going to hang out with Hinata-chan.Derick-kun and JayJay-kun,you guys are hanging out with Skyler-kun.Darien-kun and Jesse-kun you guys can go hang out and do something"said Sakura.

"WHAT?!THERE IS NO WAY I'M HANGING OUT WITH SKYLER!"yelled JayJay.

"Yeah, don't you think we suffered enough?"asked Derick.

"Nope, like I said you'll regret messing with me.This should show you a lesson, _never _call me annoying!"said Sakura.

"I already learned my damn lesson, don't do this to me!"said Derick.

"We don't have to hang out with Skyler if we don't want to!"said JayJay.

"Of course you do, because I said so and what I say goes.Otherwise, there will be a price to pay, wont there?"asked Sakura as she smirked at him.

"Dammit Sakura-chan, why do you got to be so evil?!"asked Derick.

"IT'S FUN!"said Sakura.

"Come on guys, I'll tell you some new jokes I came up with!"said Skyler as he dragged them away.

"NO!SAKURA-CHAN, WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"said both JayJay and Derick.

Sakura just laughed.

Everyone else left in their _'groups'._

Sakura and Sasuke were left standing there.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, hurry up and eat your hot dog!I want to go on some rides!"said Sakura.

"Don't rush me"said Sasuke.

"I'll rush you if I want to!HURRY UP!"said Sakura yelling the last part in his ear making him drop his hotdog.

"Look what you made me do!"said Sasuke as he looked at his hot dog that was on the floor.

"Whoops, did I do that?"asked Sakura.

"No, I mean who else could it have been?"asked Sasuke sarcastically.

"I don't know and I really didn't care, if it wasn't me then I don't have anything to worry about"said Sakura looking at him innocently.

Sasuke shook his head.

"You owe me a hot dog!"said Sasuke.

"Alright,you can keep the hot dog that's on the floor"said Sakura.

"No, you have to go buy me another one"said Sasuke.

"Nah, I don't feel like it"said Sakura.

"But, you owe me a hot dog"said Sasuke.

"Too bad, come on I want to go on the ride where you sit on like a swing and then it goes really high in the air!"said Sakura.

"Fine but, you still owe me a hotdog"muttered Sasuke as he let Sakura drag him to the ride that she wanted to go on.

* * *

**A/N:I updated two chapters in one day!! :)Oh and Skyler wont be telling anymore jokes.;) I will try to update at least two or three each day and I'm sorry if I don't.but, I'm doing my best in updating quickly!The next chapter will be the rest of everyone's time at the fair!I hope you liked the chapter.And btw some of you are asking when will sasu & saku finally get together.As most of you know in my first fanfic they didn't get together until the 48th chapter of course this story is different so it wont be that late but, it will take some time before they get together.They might get together in chapter um 30 or sometime around there.I'm sorry but like I said it takes time to realize things and they haven't realized that they like each other and Sakura will tell her _'secret'_****if that's what you want to call it, soon!PLZ REVIEW!**


	17. The Fair Part 2

**Chapter 17:The Fair Part 2**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

Sakura and Sasuke went on a few rides, and it was already 7p.m.

"This is so much fun!"said Sakura.

"I guess"said Sasuke."Stop acting so cold and admit it.You know today we had fun!"said Sakura.

"Yeah, we did"said Sasuke.

"Hey, can we go on the Ferris wheel?"asked Sakura.

"Why would you want to go on a Ferris wheel?It's so boring"said Sasuke.

"It's not meant to have fun you idiot!It let's you relax and see the beautiful view.Not only that but, the Ferris wheel is the biggest ride!Come on, please?Before we go home!"said Sakura.

"Ugh, fine"muttered Sasuke.

"Yay!said Sakura as she ran over to the huge Ferris wheel.

Sasuke followed close behind.

They waited on line for about ten minutes until finally, it was their turn to go on.

...**With Hinata & Naruto**...

Hinata and Naruto were sitting on a bench relaxing a bit.Naruto won Hinata a pink teddy bear.

_'I guess this is the time, I have to tell Naruto-kun what I feel for him'_thought Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, today was one of the best days ever!I have to tell you something that I've been wanting to tell you for a while now"said naruto nervously.

"Oh, what is it?"asked Hinata.

"Well, I um I don't really know how to say this"said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?"asked Hinata.

"Yeah, it's just well, Hinata-chan the truth is that I like you"said Naruto.

"(gasp)Really, Naruto-kun?I was just about to tell you the same thing"said Hinata.

"You like me too?"asked Naruto surprised and a bit relieved.

"Well,yeah"said Hinata blushing.

"So, you want to start going out?"asked Naruto.

"Sure"said Hinata.

"Wow, I'm relieved that we are together.I wasn't sure how to tell you, I was so nervous"said Naruto.

"Yeah, me too.I really like you Naruto-kun and I have for a while"said Hinata."Well, I'm glad that we are now together"said Naruto.

Naruto gave Hinata a peck on the lips and she blushed."Let's walk around"said Hinata."Okay"said Naruto as they sat up from where they were sitting.Hinata picked up her teddy bear.Naruto and Hinata held hands as they started to walk around.

**With Tenten & Neji**

"Neji-kun, I'm hungry let's get something to eat!"said Tenten.

"Your always hungry"muttered Neji.

"What is that suppose to mean?"asked Tenten.

"Nothing, it's just that you are always getting hungry.(chuckles)I think it's cute"said Neji.

"Aw, Neji-kun your so sweet!Are you having fun?"asked Tenten.

"Yeah"was Neji's reply.

"So, what happened with you guys and The Emerald Slayers?"asked Tenten.

"Nothing, we just ran away from girls for about two hours.The rest of the time we were stuck hearing Skyler's jokes, which are _very _lame"said Neji.

"(giggles)I'm sure they can't be that bad"said Tenten.

"Oh trust me, they were"said Neji.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat"said Tenten as she grabbed his hand and started dragging him somewhere.

"Okay"said Neji but he pulled her back.

She was surprised and looked at Neji with questioning eyes.

Neji leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Tenten smiled softly at him.

Then, they were on their way.

**With Ino & Shikamaru**

Shikamaru was complaining when ever Ino dragged him anywhere.

"Oh come on Shika-kun, why are you always like this?I love you but, I wish you would be more affectionate and pay more attention to me.Even the clouds get more attention from you!"said Ino while pouting.

"Troublesome"muttered Shikamaru.

"See, and you always say troublesome, sometimes I wish that you were just a bit _different_"said Ino sighing.

_'Am I really that bad?'_thought Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry Ino, I really am.I love you, and you now I do it's just I'm not use to these type of relationships"said Shikamaru.

"What are you trying to say?"asked Ino.

"I'm not sure"said Shikamaru.

"Shika-kun, do you really love me, or do you just _think _that you love me?"asked Ino sadly.

_'I honestly don't know but, I think that I might not really love you.I've been feeling something for someone else but, I know I can't be with her, Sasuke wouldn't allow it'_thought Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry Ino, I think we should take a break from each other.I'm not sure that I really love you"said Shikamaru.

Ino had tears in her eyes."Shikamaru,why?Is there another girl?Please, tell me, why?"asked Ino.

It hurt Shikamaru to see Ino like this.

"I think that I do love you but, not in that way, only in a brotherly sisterly love sort of thing.And well, I'm sort of felling things for another girl but, I can't tell you who"said Shikamaru.

"Why can't you tell me who she is?"asked Ino.

"Sasuke wouldn't allow me to be anywhere near her and I can't tell anyone because soon enough Sasuke will know and then I will be in some deep shit"said Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the girl for you Shikamaru but, just know that you will always be in my heart.When I get a new boyfriend, you will still be in a piece of my heart.I love you and it hurts to know that you don't feel the same way"said Ino as she ran away from him.

"Ino!"said Shikamaru but, she already ran away.

"Dammit!"said Shikamaru as he punched a wall.

_'I screwed up big time.But, how am I suppose to tell her that I've secretly been meeting up with temari and I think I may have fallen for her?'_thought Shikamaru.

Ino continued running blinded by her tears.She bumped into a chest and fell on the floor.

A hand reached out to her and she took it as the person helped her get off the floor.

She looked at the person's face and saw that it was Kiba.

"Kiba-kun?What are you doing here?Where's Shino?"asked Ino.

"He's using the bathroom, what about you?Why are you crying?Where's Shikamaru?What happened?"asked Kiba.

"Nothing, I'm fine"said Ino.

"No you aren't, you don't have to lie to me Ino-chan.Tell me, what happened?"asked Kiba.

"Shikamaru, he-he broke up with me!(sobs)He has started to get interest in another girl and he only loves me like a sister!"said Ino.

_'he broke up with her?!'_thought Kiba surprised.

"Wow, Ino-chan, I'm so sorry to hear that.It's going to be okay, don't worry you'll find another guy"said Kiba as he held her in his embrace and he kissed her forehead softly.

"I wont ever find another guy!I thought I actually loved Shikamaru!He's different from other guys, and I don't know what it is that attracts me to him but, I love him so much, Kiba-kun, I don't know what to do"said Ino.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you Ino-chan.I got to say, for a genius, he's a bit stupid to have broken up with you"said Kiba.

"Why is he stupid for breaking up with me?"asked Ino.

"Well, your a great girl.I mean sure your annoying and loud most of the time but, your a really great person.Any guy would be lucky to have you.Your very pretty.You care for your friends and you like to joke around a lot.Your really outgoing and you voice your thoughts"said kiba.

"Thanks Kiba-kun, that was really sweet of you"said Ino.

"Like I said, I'm always going to be here if you need anybody to lean on"said Kiba.

"Thanks Kiba-kun, I owe you one"said Ino.

"No, it's okay Ino-chan"said Kiba.

"No, I owe you something.Oh and um can I hang out with you and Shino for the rest of the day?"asked Ino with hope in her eyes.

"Sure, why not?"asked Kiba.

Ino smiled at him and Kiba wiped away her tears.

**Back to Sakura & Sasuke**

They got into one of the seats of the Ferris Wheel and waited as it kept going higher.

"Saki-chan, you still owe me that hot dog"muttered Sasuke.

"And you say I'm childish(giggles).Everything is closing now"said Sakura.

"I'm not childish and yeah I know.But, you still owe me something"said Sasuke.

"Sorry that I couldn't get you another freaken hot dog but, maybe this can make up for it"said Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her confused.

_'What is she talking about?'_thought Sasuke.

Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's cheek and pulled him towards her and she placed her lips over his.

Sasuke's eyes went wide in shock but, once he went out of shock he kissed her back.

_'Damn he's such a great kisser.I have no idea why I kissed him but, I'm glad that I did'_thought Sakura.

_'Wow, this is way better than getting a hot dog.She's an awesome kisser.Wait,why are we kissing?Oh well, I don't care because, this feels so good'_thought Sasuke.

A few minutes later they pulled away for some air.

"Now, I don't owe you anything"Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

"Actually you do, I want another kiss"Sasuke whispered seductively in her ear.

Sakura blushed and was surprised at what he said.

Sasuke took this chance to capture her lips.

He bit her lip gently causing her to open her mouth and he took the chance to slip in his tongue.

They both had a war with their tongues with of course, Sasuke winning in the end.

**With Kiba,Ino, & Shino**

Shino came and interrupted kiba and Ino's moment.

"Where's Shikamaru?"asked Shino.

"I don't know, somewhere around"muttered Ino.

"Why aren't you with him?"asked Shino.

"Breakup"said Ino.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."said Shino.

"It's okay, Kiba-kun is helping me get over it"Ino said while smiling softly.

"That's good, well I'm going to go look for Shikamaru so that he wont be alone and I think he needs someone to talk to at the moment"said Shino as he left Kiba and Ino alone.

"So, what do you want to do?"asked kiba.

"I don't know, they are starting to close up already"said Ino.

"Well, I guess we should go wait at the parking lot for the others, right?"asked Kiba.

"yeah and um Kiba-kun?"asked Ino.

"Yeah?"asked Kiba.

"Those things you said earlier about me being pretty and stuff, did you really mean it?"asked Ino while blushing.

"Yeah, I meant every word"said Kiba.

"Thanks"said Ino as she pecked him on the cheek.

Kiba grabbed Ino by the waist and kissed her on the lips.

Ino was surprised but, she kissed back after all, Kiba was always there for her, she just never realized it until now.

_'Thanks for always being there for me Kiba-kun.You were always there helping me out with my problems.I never knew how much I needed you, until now'_thought Ino.

**With Shikamaru & Shino**

Shino finally found Shikamaru just sitting there looking into space.

"Hey Shikamaru, what happened with you and Ino?"asked Shino.

"Huh?Oh, so she told you about it?"asked Shikamaru not looking at Shino.

"No she just told me about a breakup.Why did you break up with her?"asked Shino.

"I'm starting to have feelings for someone else"muttered Shikamaru.

"Who?"asked Shino.

"I'm not telling you, I'm not telling anyone.I know that I can never be with her.Sasuke would never allow it"said Shikamaru.

"Are you sure?Just tell me who she is.I wont tell anyone"said Shino.

"(sigh)I guess I should tell someone.I like Temari no Sabaku"muttered Shikamaru.

"Temari?The one in Sand Killers?Gaara's sister?The sister of the guy Sasuke hates?"aksed Shino surprised.

"Yeah but, don't tell anyone.We've bumped into each other a few times and then, we started meeting someplace secretly.I think I've started to fall for her"said Shikamaru.

"Oh, you should tell Sasuke.I'm sure that he will understand"said Shino.

"I doubt it"said Shikamaru.

"Hey, you never know unless you try right?"said Shino.

"I guess but, I don't want to be on bad terms with Sasuke.He is our leader.Plus, I know that Gaara would _never _allow it"said Shikamaru.

"Just tell Sasuke about how you feel towards her"said Shino.

"Do you really think I should?"asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah"said Shino.

"Thanks man, oh and um how's Ino?I feel really bad about hurting her"said Shikamaru.

"She's with Kiba, I'm sure that they're probably making out right now.You know that Kiba has always liked her and well, he's helping her out right now and he has always been there for her so, well yeah.Plus, last time I saw them they were hugging"said Shino.

"She sure moves on fast.Oh well, I just hope she's happy"said Shikamaru.

"I'm sure that she will be"said Shino.

"Since when did you talk so much?"asked Shikamaru curiously.

Shino just shrugged.

"(chuckles)You usually never say anything"said Shikamaru.

**With Sakura & Sasuke**

When Sakura and Sasuke pulled apart, Sakura was blushing and Sasuke was smirking.

"You know, your not a bad kisser at all.Your actually one of the best"said Sasuke huskily in her ear.

"Same goes to you Sasuke-kun.(giggles)i have no idea why we're even doing this"said Sakura.

"Me neither but, it just feels so right"said Sasuke.

"Yeah but, I don't know.hey, look at the sky.You can see the stars!"said Sakura as she pointed forward.

Sakura and Sasuke were now at the very top of the Ferris Wheel.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

"The sky looks so beautiful"said Sakura smiling at the sky and looking at the stars.

_'Not as beautiful as you.They were right, I am starting to like her but, does she like me?How will I know?Should I tell her how I feel?Or should I wait?'_thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, are you feeling okay?What's wrong?"asked Sakura.

"Huh?Oh, it's nothing, I'm just thinking about something"said Sasuke.

"Oh, what is it?"asked Sakura curiously.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it"said Sasuke.

"You sure?"asked Sakura.

"yeah"said Sasuke.

"Okay, when we got of the Ferris wheel we should go to the parking lot.The others are probably waiting for us"said Sakura.

"Okay"said Sasuke.

The rest of the ride was peaceful and quiet and they were just happy to be in each other's company.

When they got off the ride they walked straight to the parking lot.

They saw the others waiting for them.

"Finally, you two love birds were taking forever!Were you making out or something?!"asked Skyler teasingly.

"No, we weren't so shut the help up Skyler!We went on the Ferris Wheel so yeah it took us a while to come"said Sakura.

"Did you guys make outon the Ferris wheel?"Skyler asked with a smirk on his face.

Sakura and Sasuke both blushed and looked away.

"HOLY SHIT!I WAS RIGHT?!YOU TWO WERE ACTUALLY MAKING OUT?!"asked Skyler surprised.

Darien looked over at Sakura and Sasuke a bit angry.

_'They were making out?!This can't be true, she doesn't like him!She can't!'_thought Darien while clenching his fists.

"Wow, Sasuke-teme, I didn't know you had the hots for Sakura-chan!"said Naruto smirking.

Sasuke sent a glare towards naruto.

Sakura punched Skyler on the head.

"NO YOU IDIOT!We did _not _make out!Your such an idiot"said Sakura.

"Oh, but by the expression you two gave it made me think you really did.YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME SO HARD YOU FUCKEN ALIEN!YOU KNOW HOW MUCH ALIEN STRENGTH HURTS!"said Skyler whole glaring at Sakura.

"I'M NOT A DAMN ALIEN YOU STUPID ASS!"yelled Sakura.

"THEN EXPLAIN WHY YOU PAINT YOUR SKIN WHITE AND WHY YOU HAVE INHUMAN STRENGTH!"yelled Skyler.

"I DON'T PAINT MY SKIN WHITE YOU IMBUSUL!"yelled Sakura.

"YES YOU DO!DON'T LIE!"yelled Skyler.

"That's it, I warned you about calling me an alien one more time before"said Sakura as she went after Skyler.

He got off the floor and tried to run away from her but she caught up to him fast and she started punching him many times on the head.

"OUCH!OUCH!OW!UGH!THAT HURTS!STOP!OW, I'M SORRY YOU DEMON!JUST STOP!OW, AH!"yelled Skyler in pain.

"WELL THEN STOP CALLING ME A DAMN ALIEN!"yelled Sakura.

"But, that's what you are.You aren't a human.People have been mistaking you for the wrong species.your an alien _not _a human but, it's okay Sakura-chan."said Skyler.

"ugh, I give up this is hopeless.Skyler-kun, when will you ever stop being SUCH AN IDIOT?!"asked Sakura.

"How am I suppose to stop being an idiot if I never was an idiot to begin with?"asked Skyler.

She just glared daggers at him.

"Let's just go home already"said Naruto.

Sakura looked over at naruto and saw his arm draped around Hinata's shoulders.

_'She told him didn't she?Ah, they're together!HOW CUTE!'_thought Sakura.

"Ah!Are you guys going out now?!"asked Sakura.

Hinata and Naruto both blushed.

"Believe it!"said Naruto.

"FINALLY!YOU BAKA!"yelled Sakura.

"What do you mean by finally?And why are you calling me a baka?"asked Naruto.

"You two have liked each other for like I don't know how long but, since the first day I came I knew you two liked each other!You finally asked her out and stopped being so dense!Well, I think your still dense as hell but, you finally asked her out!Good for you!"said Sakura.

"Was it really that obvious?Or did someone tell you?"asked Naruto.

"It was really that obvious"said Sakura.

"Oh well, let's just go home already!"said Naruto.

"Shino, can you and me switch places?I go in the car that you went in last time and you go in the car that I went in last time?"asked Ino.

"Sure"said Shino.

_'I wonder why she doesn't want to ride with Shikamaru'_thought Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, please don't make us ride with Skyler again!"said Derick.

"You have to"said Sakura as she got into Sasuke's car.

Ino and Kiba were sitting in the back.

"Why did Shikamaru break up with you?"asked Sakura.

"Huh?How did you know?"asked Ino.

"Well, you don't want to sit in the same car as him and you look more sad then he does so, I just put two and two together"said Sakura.

"(sigh)he has interest in some other girl"said Ino.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ino-chan, don't worry it's okay.You got Kiba"said Sakura with a knowing smirk.

Ino blushed and nodded her head.

Then, they rode home.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked this chapter!I'm sorry, i don't think I will be able to update later on because I'm going to the beach.I'll update as soon as I can, it might be up tomorrow in the morning or I don't know but, I will try to update soon!!I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you like ths tory so far.PLZ REVIEW!**


	18. Friendships are Closer

**Chapter 18:Friendships are Closer**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

Weeks went by fast, and friendships got closer.

Sakura has already been to her new school,Konoha Leaf High, for about four weeks which was a whole month.

She became really good friends with The Shinobi and Hinata,Tenten, and Ino.They were all like best friends and they were always there for each other.

The Emerald Slayers and The Shinobi were becoming inseperable they were starting to become the best of friends and they usually hung out with each other every day.

They have had many encounters with the other gangs, Sand Killers,The Executors, and Sound.They all wanted to fight The Shinobi because they really hated Sasuke and well, they will still after the cherry blossom, Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke's relationship starting getting _very close _too.Everyone could see it, and they all knew it they just didn't know when the two stubborn teenagers would confess.

Today was Thursday,school had just ended, and as usual The Shinobi and The Emerald Slayers were hanging out.

It was now February.

"So, where are we going to go now?"asked Kiba as he had him arm around Ino.

Yes, Ino and Kiba were now going out.Shikamaru had told Sasuke about Temari, and was grateful that Sasuke didn't get mad.

Everyone knew about Temari and well, she was now going out with Shikamaru but, Gaara didn't know about it.

"Well, we haven't gone to the mall in a while..."said Ino.

"Ino-chan, we went to the mall three days ago"said Sakura.

"Exactly, so we should go today!"said Ino.

"Why can't we go somewhere else?"asked Tenten.

"There is no where else to go"said Ino.

"Well, we don't want to go to the mall again"said Skyler.

"Shut up, nobody asked you!"said Ino.

"But I'm telling you anyway!"said Skyler.

Like I said before everyone's friendship got closer and Skyler was practically like another Naruto to everyone.

"Well, I don't care about what you have to say!"said Ino.

"Who cares about what you care about?!"asked Skyler.

"I do!"said Ino.

"Who says your anyone important?!"asked Skyler.

"Skyler-kun, shut up would you?"asked Sakura.

"Nope"said Skyler.

"Be a good boy and SHUT UP!Ino-chan, we aren't going to the mall.Let's go to um does anyone have any ideas?"asked Sakura.

No one said anything.

"(sigh)I guess we're off to the mall"muttered Sakura.

"YAY!"said Ino.

They all went in their own car and drove off to the mall.

They all went inside.

"Oh my gosh, come on girls we're going to shop til we drop!"said Ino.

"No, I mean, let's stay with the guys this time!"said tenten.

"Ugh but, they are so boring ugh fine"said Ino.

"We never agreed to go"said Darien.

"Well, your coming anyway!"said Sakura.

The guys groaned but followed close behind the girls.

They just listened to the girls talk and talk.

"So, Sakura-chan, when are you getting a boyfriend?"asked Hinata.

"Huh?!"asked Sakura surprised by the question.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan, we all have a boyfriend except for you, you need to get one, and soon!"said Ino.

"Yeah, have you finally found someone that you might like?"asked Tenten.

The guys knew it was wrong but, they eavesdropped on the girls' conversation anyway.

Sasuke didn't show it but, he really wanted to know if she liked anyone.

_'I really like her, does she like me back?Or does she like some else?'_thought Sasuke.

Sakura didn't want to answer because the guys were right behind them.

"I-" Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence because they bumped into some old _friends._

"Well, look what we got here.It's nice to see you again Sakura, how have you been?"asked Zaku with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, and I sure hope you haven't been.Now move,leave,and get the fuck out of my sight"said Sakura while glaring at him.

"Now is that a proper way to talk to your future boyfriend?"asked Zaku.

"Who says your going to be my future boyfriend?There is no way in hell that I would ever go out with the likes of you"said Sakura.

"You wont be saying that once you become mine"said Zaku chuckling darkly.

"That's because I wont ever become yours"said Sakura.

"Just leave her alone you bastard!She doesn't like you.Why can't you get it?!"asked Ino.

"Mind your own business Blondie"said Kin.

"Shut the hell up.Your the one who needs to mind her own business!"said Ino.

"Oh don't tell me to shut up you little tramp"said Kin.

"You did not just call me a tramp, You little whore!"said Ino.

"Come say that to my face, I dare you"said Kin as she walked over to Ino.

Ino walked over to Kin.

"Kin, stop causing this trouble.You can solve your issues with the blondie some other time."said Dosu.

"Ino-chan, stop"said Kiba.

Ino hesitantly backed away but, she continued glaring at Kin.

"Sakura, why are you wasting all of this time?Your going to end up with me anyway so, just come.Leave that pathetic gang, join me, be _mine_"said Zaku.

"You wish, I wont ever leave them.Your a waste of my time.Just get lost, I'm tired of all this bullshit with you,Gaara, and Sai"said Sakura.

"Gaara and Sai?Hmm, seems like I have some competition"said Zaku.

"Ugh, these people don't get it!"said Sakura angrily as she just pushed him aside and walked away.

"Where do you think your going?This conversation isn't over!"said Zaku.

Sakura just continued walking away, pretending that she didn't hear a word that he just said.

Zaku was about to follow her but someone pushed him against the wall,it was Sasuke.

"Don't you dare go anywhere near her!"Sasuke spat out before following after Sakura.

Soon, the rest of them followed after Sakura, except for Sound.

"Who does that Uchiha think he is?He can't demand me to do anything.He wont stand in the way from me getting the girl that I want"said Zaku while punching the wall in anger.

**With the Others**

"Saki-chan,you okay?"asked Sasuke.

"Huh?What?Yeah, it's just that I'm getting tired of those bastards who think they're so good.They think I will actually go out with them.They think they're so high and might y but, they aren't and I hate them, they're so annoying"said Sakura.

"Just do your best to ignore them and try to stay away from them"said Sasuke.

"How am I suppose to stay away from them?Everywhere I go, they appear.It's like they're stalking me or something"said Sakura.

"Yeah, I hate it everytime they say you will become theirs"said Sasuke.

Sakura smirked.

"Why do you hate it?You get jealous?"asked Sakura.

"Saki-chan, I'm an Uchiha, we don't get jealous"said Sasuke.

"You sure about that?"asked Sakura putting her arms around his neck.

"Maybe"said Sasuke with a smirk on his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist and he pulled her closer.

"You and your ego and pride"said Sakura as she shook her head.

"Are we interrupting something?"asked ino with a smirk on her face.

The Emerald Slayers and The Shinobi were all around Sakura and Sasuke with knowing smirks on their face.

_'Uh oh'_thought Sakura.

_'Shit'_thought Sasuke.

Sakura took her hands off him and Sasuke took his hands off of her.

"Um no uh um let's go do some um shopping"said Sakura nervously.

She grabbed Ino's arm and dragged her to any random store.

Hinata and Tenten ran after them.

Sasuke stayed in the same spot, surrounded by all of the guys.

He just looked emotionless and ignored them as he starting walking in the opposite direction that Sakura went.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme get back here!"said Naruto.

"What was that all about?"asked Darien.

"I KNEW IT!See, I knew from that start that they loved each other!"said Skyler.

"We don't like each other!"Sasuke said as he glared at Skyler.

_'I like her but, I don't know if she likes me so, I'm not lying when I say that we don't like each other'_thought Sasule.

"Then explain why both of you had your arms wrapped around each other and both of you were flirting and I'm pretty sure that if we didn't come you would have ended up kissing!"said Skyler.

"Why do you have to be like the dobe?It's bad enough just dealing with Naruto but, you too?!"asked Sasuke.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?!"Skyler and Naruto said in unison.

"Sasuke-san, you like her don't you?"asked Neji.

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"If you like her, you should tell her before it's too late"said Derick.

"As you can see, many guys like her.You can't risk losing her to anyone"said Jesse.

"Yeah but, I don't know if she feels the same"said Sasuke.

"Well, it sure seems like she likes you"said JayJay.

"yeah, we know Sakura-chan better than anyone and we know that she likes you"said Skyler.

"Hey, I know her very well too!"said Naruto.

"Yeah but you have missed out in her life for many years so, you don't know her as well as we do"said Darien.

Darien was okay with Sasuke liking Sakura, he knew that Sakura would never see him as anything more,and he was starting to like her as just a sister.

"I guess your right but, i wont tell her yet"said Sasuke.

"then, when will you tell her?"asked Shino.

"I don't know"answered Sasuke.

**With Sakura!**

Sakura was trying to avoid the questions that she knew Ino would soon ask.

"Ah!He's the guy you like, isn't he?You are so in love with him!I think he likes you too!Oh my gosh,you like him don't you?!"asked Ino.

"Yeah but, don't say anything to anyone."said Sakura.

"I think everyone already knows"said tenten.

"Does he know that you like him?"asked Hinata.

"No, i didn't tell him yet and I don't want to because I don't know if he feels the same way.Not only that but, like Ino said before he doesn't seem like the type of guy who wants to have a relationship"said Sakura.

"Don't listen to what I said before.Many things changed.It seems like he wants to have a relationship with you.You should tell him"said Ino.

"When?"asked Sakura.

"NOW!"said Ino.

"No, I can't not yet, I need some more time."said Sakura.

"When are you planning on telling him?"asked Hinata.

"I don't know but, I don't think it's anytime soon"said Sakura.

"Don't wait forever Sakura-chan!You will be missing time on all of the tings you two could be doing as a couple!"said Tenten.

"Yeah and you really need to get yourself a boyfriend and Sasuke seems like the perfect guy for you!"said Ino.

"I'll tell him when I'm good and ready"said Sakura.

"Okay but, don't take too long!It's about time that Sasuke got himself a girlfriend!"said Tenten.

"Naruto-kun informed me that today Sasuke was planning on having a sleepover.The girls will be invited"said Hinata.

"Really?That's going to be awesome!"said Ino.

"Why didn't any of the guys tell us yet?""asked Tenten.

"They probably forgot but, they were going to tell us later on anyway"said Hinata.

_'Should I tell Sasuke about what I feel for him?About how I've been feeling for him for the past few weeks?'_thought Sakura.

**'If you want to have a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship with him then, yeah YOU SHOULD!'**said Inner Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"asked Ino.

"Yeah, you seem out of it"said Tenten.

"I'm okay, um I just spaced out a bit"said Sakura.

"Well, let's start shopping!hat's the reason for why we came here right?"said Ino.

"Not in this store, they only sell candles and light bulbs and stuff like that.Let's go to a different store"said Tenten.

"Your right, Sakura-chan dragged us into a weird store"said Ino as she got out of the store.

"I just dragged you to any random store, without knowing what they sell!"said Sakura.

"You still dragged us in here!"said Ino.

They all got out of the store and went to a store that actually sold clothes.

They shopped for about an hour then, they decided to go to the food court to get something to eat.

They saw the boys already siting at a table and eating.

"HOW RUDE!They didn't even get us anything!Greedy pigs"muttered Ino.

Sakura shook her head at Ino's words and they walked over to the table where the guys were sitting at.

"Kiba-kun, why didn't you get me anything?!"asked Ino.

"You were busy shopping"said kiba.

"So?You could be a little bit nicer to your girlfriend"said Ino.

"Sorry, you can share with me if you want"said Kiba.

"OKAY!"said Ino smiling.

"You can share with me too if you want,Hinata-chan"said Naruto.

"Okay"said Hinata.

"I'll share with you Neji-kun!"said Tenten.

The three girls went over to their boyfriends to eat with them.Sakura was the only one out of all of the girls that didn't have a boyfriend.

"I'll go buy myself something to eat"muttered Sakura as she set down her bags on he floor and went to go by something to eat.

"It must be awkward for her, being the only girl here without a boyfriend.You should ask her out Sasuke, and soon"said Jesse.

Sasuke just stayed quiet.

"So, um JayJay, uh are you okay?You know about me going out with Temari?"asked Shikamaru.

"yeah, I don't like her so much anymore.I'm starting to like another girl, at least I think I am"said JayJay.

"Who is she?"asked Sakura.

She came back with a milkshake and an order of fries.

She sat in the only empty seat which was in between Sasuke and Skyler.

"Um, you don't know her"said JayJay.

"You sure?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah I'm sure, she doesn't go to our school or anything so I doubt any of you know her"said JayJay.

"Oh"was Sakura's reply as she started eating her fries.

Skyler took one of her fries and ate it.Sakura looked at him and glared.

"Why did you take my fry you stupid idiot?!"asked Sakura.

"It looked good to eat!"said Skyler.

"But, it was mine, don't ever take my food!"said Sakura.

"Okay"said Skyler as he got a handful of Sakura's fries and shoved it in his mouth.

"Stupid ass!I told you not to take my food and now for being so stupid, your going to choke!"said Sakura.

"I'm gnawh chowinh"said Skyler with his mouth full.

Sakura slapped the back of his head and he started choking.

"Now you are!"said Sakura.

He took Sakura's milkshake and gulped it down.

"Ah!That was good"said Skyler.

Sakura was glaring holes in his head.

"YOU ASSHOLE!First, you eat my fries and then, you DRINK MY MILKSHAKE!STUPID FAGGOT!"yelled Sakura as she pushed him off of his seat.

He stood up and started apologizing.

"No, your not forgiven!"said Sakura as she jumped on his back.

Skyler tried to take her off of him but, she wouldn't get off.

Some of the people in the mall were looking at them like they were crazy little kids.

"I guess they don't care how they act in public"muttered Ino.

"Sakura-chan, get off of Skyler, people are looking!"said Jesse.

"I don't care who is looking!He took my milkshake!He deserves to die!"said Sakura as she continued to punch him on his back.

"Ow,ow,ow Sakura-chan, that really hurts.I'm sorry, I'll go buy you another one just, please stop!"said Skyler.

"Okay!"said Sakura as she jumped off his back, smiled at him, and dragged him to where she bought her milkshake.

"Talk about mood swings"Ino and Shikamaru said at the same time.They looked at each other in surprise and then, blushed.

_'What the hell just happened?Does she still like him?'_thought Kiba angrily.

"Oh, and do any of you girls have plans tonight?Because we're going to have a sleepover at Sasuke-teme's house!"said Naruto.

"No, I don't have anything planned"said Tenten.

"Neither do I"said Ino.

"What about Sakura-chan?"asked Naruto.

"Hinata-chan told us about it a bit earlier and Sakura-chan didn't mention having any plans so, I don't think she has any"said Tenten.

"That's great!"said Naruto.

A few minutes later Sakura came with Skyler, she was drinking her milkshake happily.

"So, what did we miss?"asked Sakura as she took another sip of her milkshake.

"We were just talking about the sleepover Sasuke-teme is going to have tonight"said Naruto.

"Oh, what time should we be there?"Sakura asked Sasuke.

"At about eight"said Sasuke.

"Okay"said Sakura as she continued drinking her milkshake.

"I'm so glad she isn't hitting me anymore.She's calm once she drinks her damn milkshake"muttered Skyler.

"Well, you shouldn't have dran her milkshake"said Hinata.

"What was I suppose to do?I was choking!And it was _her _fault that I was choking!"said Skyler.

"Nope, it was your fault that you were choking.You aren't suppose to stuff a handful of fries into your mouth.Especially if they're mine and I was planning on eating them"said Sakura.

"I wasn't even choking until you slapped me on the back of my head!"said Skyler.

"Yeah well, next time don't steal my fries!"said Sakura.

"Next time don't get fries that look so yummy to eat!"said Skyler.

"Oh shut up you idiot!"muttered Sakura.

"Hey, you should be grateful that I bought you a milkshake!"said Skyler.

"After you drank the one I bought!Besides, you owed me it for drinking mine so, I shouldn't be grateful at all!"said Sakura.

"You should be grateful because some people wouldn't of got you another one!"said Skyler.

"You weren't going to get me one either but, then I started beating you up so,you had no choice!"said Sakura.

"Whatever, just hurry up and drink your damn milkshake"said Skyler.

"Gladly"said Sakura as she continued drinking her milkshake.

"Sakura-chan, you are one strange girl"said Ino.

"And I'm proud to be, it makes me different and unique in my own way!"said Sakura.

_'VERY different, but, good different, special different.I like you Sakura-chan, I like you so much, I really want to be with you but, I don't know if I should tell you how I feel, at least not yet'_thought Sasuke.

"Well, let's get out of this mall and go get ou stuff ready.We have to get our clothes for school because we still have school tomorrow"said Kiba.

"It's going to be Friday tomorrow"muttered Tenten.

"What's so bad about Friday?"asked Neji.

"They always give us tests on Friday"said Tenten.

"Enough of the chit chat, let's leave this place already"said Derick.

"Do you hate the mall or something?"asked Jesse.

"If you hate the mall, you will be on Ino's bad side, forever"said Darien.

"Like I care"muttered Derick.

"You should care!"said Ino.

"Well, I guess it's too bad that I don't"said Derick.

Ino glared at him.

"Sakura-chan, I don't know how you were able to deal with all of them nearly your whole life.Especially Skyler and Derick"said Ino.

"Me neither, they are all weird,crazy crackheads"said Sakura.

They all looked at her with a glare.

Sakura gulped.

"But, they're my weird,crazy crackheads"said Sakura.

The smiled at her and she sighed in relief.

"Well, we should go get our things ready now"said Shikamaru.

"I'm not going, I have to help out my mom and dad clean around the house"said Shino.

"Okay, so we'll see you tomorrow"said Hinata.

Everyone left to their homes to pack up their things so, that later on, they could go to Sasuke's sleepover.

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter.And ugh omg I'm so sorry to those who wanted it to stay Ino/Shika :(.I am really really realy sorry if you don't like Kib/Ino and Tema/Shika I AM A BILLION TIMES SORRY.OMG I feel so terrible about this...I know that you probably hate me...and you probably hate my story because of the new pairings :'(.I am rlly rlly sorry but, I will usually do Shika/Ino in nearly of the stories I write and I wanted there to be a chance for Shika/tema and Ino/Kiba for those who rlly like those pairings.I fel awful for those who hate the pairings.I hope you can forgive me :'"(.I hope that none of you start to hate me...and I hope you don't hate this story...but I think some of you might stop reading it now because of the Shika/Tema and Ino/Kiba. and again I am rlly srry!! :(...in other news (sigh)I have the summaries for the stories on my profile...i have a poll on my profile...vote on which stoy u want me to write AFTER I write this story...plz?...and Im still srry to those who hate the new pairings but its not even rlly about them its about Saku/sasu...and uh PLZ REVIEW!!...I'm still rlyy srry...and I will update as soon as I can...**


	19. The Sleepover

**Chapter 19:The Sleepover**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

After everyone packed their things, and it turned eight o'clock, they went to Sasuke's house.

They were surprised when Temari came but, she told them she lied to Gaara and told him that she was going to sleepover at one of her friend's house and she came because Shikamaru invited her.

"Are you sure she isn't a spy for Gaara?"asked Skyler.

Shikamaru glared at him.Sakura punched Skyler and the stomach and said "Will you stop being an idiot for once?!Why would you even say that?!She's going out with Shikamaru and if he trusts her we should too!"

"My bad but, you didn't need to hit me!"said Skyler.

"You deserved that.Sorry for his rudeness Temari-chan, he obviously doesn't have any manners"said Sakura.

"It's okay, if I were in his place I would think the same thing."said Temari.

"Okay and um I don't want to be mean or anything but, what the hell is your brother's problem?I really don't like him"said Sakura.

"You mean Gaara?ahaha, well I got to admit, he does have a problem, I don't think it's right that he's trying to _force _you to be his.He never did this with any other girl.I have no idea why he wants you to be his so badly"said Temari.

"Neither do we"muttered Ino.

"Would you get into trouble if he found out about you and Shikamaru being together?"asked Sakura.

"Big time, I tried telling him that I really like Shikamaru and that I wanted to got in a relationship with him but, once I mentioned Shikamaru's name he starting talking about how he's in Sasuke's gang and he hates Sasuke and some other shit"said Temari.

"So, he really diapproves about you liking Shikamaru?"asked Hinata.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Sasuke is letting Shikamaru go out with me"said Temari.

"Sasuke-kun isn't always so cold and basterdish.He just likes to look cool"said Sakura.

Sasuke glared at Sakura and Sakura giggled.

"See, he's glaring at me right now but, we all know that deep down he loves me"Sakura said jokingly while laughing.

_'You don't know how right you are.Well, actually maybe not love, I dn't feel that way but, I like you A LOT'_thought Sasuke.

"Yeah right"Sasuke sarcastically.

"Anyway, what should we do first?"asked Naruto.

"Get into your pajamas, duh"said Ino.

"So now you think your smart?"asked Sakura.

"What's that suppose to mean?"asked Ino.

"You should know"said Sakura laughing.

Ino threw Sakura a pillow and laughed.

They all went into a bathroom or room to change into their pajamas.

Sakura put on short black shorts and a gray tank top.On her way to the hang out room she bumped into Stephanie.

"Sakura-chan, your back again!"said Stephanie.

"Steffy-chan!I haven't seen you in three weeks!"said Sakura as she hugged her.

"Your here for Sasuke's sleepover?"asked Stephanie.

"Yeah!"said Sakura.

"I'm surprised that he's actually having a sleepover"said Stephanie.

"Naruto-kun convinced him, he got Sasuke-kun so annoyed that he just had to accept"said Sakura.

"Ahahaha figures, Sasuke isn't the type of guy to do these things.Although I have noticed that he's starting to change a bit"said Stephanie.

"What do you mean?"asked Sakura.

"Well, now every time he asks someone to do something he says please and now he usually says thank you"said Stephanie.

"No way!He's starting to have manners?!Ah!I just knew I was going to win the bet!"said Sakura.

"Good luck with that.I have to go do his laundry, see you later Sakura-chan"said Stephanie.

"Okay, it was nice seeing you again Steffy-chan"said Sakura as she left.

Sakura went into the hang out room and saw that everyone was already ready.

"What took you so long?"asked Skyler.

"Bumped into a friend and I had to say hi to her"said Sakura.

"A friend?"asked Tenten."One of Sasuke's maids, I met her earlier before.Her name is Stephanie"said Sakura.

"Oh"said Tenten.

"Well, what should we do now?"asked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, have you ever been in a sleepover before?You don't keep asking what should we do!"said Sakura.

"Well, no one is saying anything!"said Naruto.

"Let's play a game!"said Ino.

"What game?"asked Temari.

"How about truth or dare?"asked Ino.

"That game is troublesome"muttered Shikamaru.

"And so are you."said Ino.

"Let's just play the game"said Darien.

"Alright, I go first since I thought of it!"said Ino.

"Go ahead"said Hinata.

Everyone sat in a circle on the floor.

"Okay, JayJay,truth or dare?"asked Ino.

"Dare"said JayJay.

"I dare you to let Skyler annoy whenever he wants for a week, and you can't yell at him,complain,or hit him"said Ino.

"WHAT?!NO WAY!I'M NOT DOING THAT!"said JayJay.

"Well then, you will suffer the consequences and the consequences is to do what your dare is so too bad"said Ino.

"Wait, the consequence is that you have to let the idiot annoy you for a week and you can't do anything about it?!"asked JayJay.

"Yeah"said Ino.

"Fine"muttered JayJay.

"Hinata-chan, truth or dare?"asked JayJay.

"Dare"said Hinata.

_'I never thought that she would ever pick dare'_thought Sakura.

"I dare you to smack your cousin,neji-san"said JayJay.

_'What the fuck?!'_thought Hinata and neji.

"What kind of dare is that?!"asked neji.

"Well, she's your cousin and well, you guys barely talk and I think it would be weird if she smacked you because you two barely communicate!"said JayJay.

"JayJay-kun, that has got to be the most stupidest thing I ever heard!You baka!"said Sakura.

"Ahahahaha this dare is awesome!I can't wait to see Neji get smacked!"said Skyler.

Neji glared at Skyler.

"Why are they such idiots?"muttered Sakura, she was referring to Skyler and JayJay.

"Just do the dare Hinata-chan, smack him as hard as you can"said JayJay.

"I can't, we're family, and he will get mad and I don't want to"said Hinata.

"For real, JayJay make her do something else, that _isn't _stupid"said Sakura.

"Nope, she has to do the dare or spend a week of torment with Skyler"said JayJay.

"Fine, I'm sorry Neji-niisan"said Hinata.

Neji just sighed and closed his eyes.

He felt a sharp pain on his cheek.

_'Damn that was hard, it will definitely get swollen'_thought Neji.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"laughed Skyler and Naruto.

Neji glared at both of them.

"Shut the hell up"said Neji.

"I'm so sorry Neji-niisan"said Hinata.

"It's okay it was a dare"said Neji while glaring daggers at JayJay.

"JayJay, that really was a stupid dare"said Sasuke.

"I know but, I couldn't think of anything else"said JayJay.

"Oh wow"said Tenten while rolling her eyes.

"Tenten-chan, truth or dare?"asked Hinata.

"Truth"said Tenten.

"Is it true that neji was the only boyfriend you had so far?"asked Hinata.

"(sigh)Yeah, he's the first boy I ever went out with, and the only one so far"said Tenten.

"I never knew that"said Sakura.

"Neither did I"said Ino.

"Really?"asked Neji surprised.

Tenten blushed a little and nodded her head.

"Well, I've had _many _boyfriends.I already lost count"said Ino.

"I'm sure you didn't have as many as you think you did.Like you said, you lost count, because we all know you and math just don't mix"said Tenten.

Ino sent a playful glare towards Tenten.

"Ino-chan, truth or dare?"asked Tenten.

"Truth"said Ino.

"Is it true that you still have some, at least a little bit, feelings for Shikamaru?"asked Tenten.

Ino,Shikamaru, and Kiba tensed.

"Um well, just _a little bit_."said Ino.

Kiba looked a bit sad but, his face quickly turned back into his cheerful one.

"Temari-chan truth or dare?"asked Ino.

"Truth"said Temari.

"Do you still want to be in Sand Killers?Or do you want to get out?"asked Ino.

"Honestly, I never wanted to be in it to begin with.I was never interested in being in a gang especially if I had to be taking orders from my little brother.But, he forced me and well yeah now I'm part of Sand Killers.But, I want to get out because I never even wanted to be in it from the start."said Temari.

"Gaara is younger than you?"asked Jesse in surprise.

"Yeah, i know it doesn't seem like it, especially since he's way taller than me but, I'm older than him"said Temari.

"Then, why are you in our school?Shouldn't you be in college?"asked Darien.

"I came into school late"said Temari.

"Oh"was Darien's reply.

"Let's get back to the game"said Tenten.

"Naruto, truth or dare?"asked Temari.

"DARE!"Narutp practically yelled.

"I dare you to give up ramen for two weeks"said Temari.

Yeah, EVERYONE knew about Naruto's obsession with ramen.

"WHAT?!YOU HAVE GOT OT BE KIDDING ME!NO!I WILL NOT!"said Naruto.

"Then you have to spend a week with Skyler"said Derick.

"So?What's so bad about that?I don't mind!I'll take the consequences.I love hearing Skyler's funny ass jokes anyway!"said Naruto.

"Geez, how could we forget?Naruto-kun actually thinks that the idiot's jokes are funny"muttered Sakura.

"I'm not an idiot!And unlike all of you Naruto has a sense of humor!"said Skyler.

"No, it's just that you two are the biggest idiots on this planet!"said Sakura.

"No sakura-chan, your the idiot!"said Skyler.

"How am I an idiot?"asked Sakura.

"Well, your an alien and aliens are automatically idiots"said Skyler.

"I'M NOT AN ALIEN YOU BAFOON!"yelled Sakura.

"Oh my fucken gosh!Sakura-chan, I'm tired of your effin denial!Why the hell wont you accept the species that you are?!Your alien parents must be ashamed to have a daughter who doesn't admit who she really is"said Skyler shaking his head.

"SKYLER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"yelled Sakura as she got up and was going to go after Skyler.

Sasuke pulled her back.

"Saki-chan, sit back down"said Sasuke.

"Let me go Sasuke-kun, I'm tired of this idiot calling me an alien!"said Sakura.

Sasuke pulled her down onto his lap.

Sakura blushed and tried to get off.

"Sasuke-kun, let go of me"said Sakura.

"No, I don't really feel like it.Why are you blushing?"Sasuke whispered into her ear while smirking.

"I'm not"said Sakura as she tried to get up but, it was no use, his grip was too strong.

"Aw, little Saki-chan is blushing"said Sasuke.

"Ugh, I am _not _blushing!Let me go!"said Sakura.

Everyone was watching the little scene in amusment.

_'Idiots, they should start going out already!It's obvious to the world that they like each other'_thought Ino.

_'Why do they flirt all the time?'_thought Darien.

_'Aw, they like each other!'_thought Temari.

_'I believe that Sakura-chan has a chance with him'_thought Hinata.

_'Sasuke-teme is flirting with Sakura-chan!Ah, my two best friends are in love with each other!'_thought Naruto.

_'They make such a cute couple'_thought tenten.

_'I wonder why the Uchiha doesn't tell her how he feels already.I mean, we all know that he likes her.He should tell her already'_thought Neji.

_'Sakura-chan should admit her feelings already'_thought Derick.

_'When will they finally start going out?'_thought Jesse.

_'Whoa,it's like they're already a couple'_thought Kiba.

_'I wonder, can a turtle fly?'_thought Skyler.

_'...'_Shikamaru was sleeping.

"If you two love birds would stop flirting, I would like to take my turn.Sakura-chan, truth or dare?"asked Naruto.

"Dare"Said Sakura as she continued to get out of Sasuke's lap but, once she found out that it was no use she stopped struggling and Sasuke just smirked.

"I dare you to sleep with Sasuke-teme on his bed for tonight"said Naruto.

"Again?"mumbled Sakura.

"What was that?"asked Naruto.

"Um uh nothing, I'll do that dare"said Sakura blushing a it.

_'No one knows about that day when i got lost and I had to sleep with Sasuke-kun'_thought Sakura.

"Shikamaru,truth or dare?"asked Sakura even though he was sleeping.

Temari banged him on the head and he woke up.

"Your so troublesome"muttered Shikamaru,

"Truth or Dare?"asked Sakura.

"I don't feel like telling you anything, uh but dare is also troublesome.What a drag...I pick dare"muttered Shikamaru.

"I dare you to stay awake for the rest of the game"said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, your a terrible person"said Shikamaru.

"I love you too"Sakura said sacastically.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?"asked Shikamaru.

"Dare"said Sasuke.

"I dare you to make out with the terrible person, Sakura-chan"said Shikamaru with a lazy smirk on his face.

_'You have got to be kidding me?!'_thought Sakura.

Sakura blushed a bit.

"Just do it, it's not like you haven't done it before"said Ino.

"We didn't!"said Sakura.

"Sure"said Ino.Sakura sent a glare towards Ino.

Sasuke made Sakura turn her head backwards and he put his lips over hers.

The two teenagers started making out.

"Whoa"said Ino.

"Damn, I didn't know they liked each other this much!"said Naruto.

"Well, Shikamaru dared them to make out"said Tenten.

After a few minutes Shikamaru said "Okay, you two can stop now."

They pulled apart Sakura, tried to avoid everyone's gaze.

_'Ah, damn you Shikamaru'_thought Sakura.

After everyone had a turn they went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Everyone were like in 'groups' I guess because they were all spread out looking for something to eat.

Sakura was about to open the fridge when she felt Someone's breath at the back of her neck.

Sasuke was right behind Sakura, and _very _close.

"Ready to sleep with me tonight?This will be the _second _time"said Sasuke.

Sakura turned around and saw him with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh, shut up"said Sakura."Why?"asked Sasuke.

"Because I said so"said Sakura.

"And who says that I have to listen to you?"asked Sasuke.

"I do!"said Sakura.

"You don't want me to shut up.You love it when I talk to you and I know you _love _it when we kiss like we did earlier"said Sasuke with a smirk adorned on his handsome face.

_'Oh, so he wants to play that way huh?We can play'_thought Sakura with a smirk creeping up on her face.

"And what if I do?"asked Sakura.

"Ah, so you agree"said Sasuke.

"Well of course I do, I mean who wouldn't?Your such a great kisser"said Sakura.

"Yeah, I know I am, and you are too"said Sasuke.

"That's so good of you to notice"said Sakura.

_'Ah, we're flirting way more than usual!'_thought Sakura.

"Let's see how good you are in bed"Sasuke whispered to her seductively.

_'WHAT THE HELL?!'_thought Sakura.

Sakura blushed and knew that he won her again, like always.

"Sasuke-kun!"said Sakura.

"Relax, I was just kidding"said Sasuke as he chuckled.

"I know, I'm not stupid"said Sakura as she opened the fridge and poured herself some orange juice.

Sasuke just shook his head.

_'It's fun playing with her'_thought Sasuke.

After everyone got snacks they went to Sasuke's hang out room to get something to watch a movie.

Kiba sat with Ino, Hinata with Naruto,Temari with Shikamaru,Tenten with Neji, and Sakura sat next to Sasuke.

Everyone else just sat anywhere.

"We are _not _going to watch a horror film!"said Sakura.

"Why not?"asked Naruto."Because the baby gets scared out of her mind when she watches one"said Skyler.

Sakura glared at him."I am not a baby, and shut up you ass!"said Sakura.

Skyler didn't want her to beat him up so he shut his mouth.

They watched a comedy, 'I now pronounce you Chuck & Larry'.

After they watched the movie, they either slept in a guest room, or stayed sleeping in the hang out room.

Sakura had to sleep in Sasuke's room, because of the dare.

"Great, i have to sleep with the cocky bastard"muttered Sakura.

"You didn't complain last time"Sasuke said with a smirk.

"That's because I had no where else to sleep!"said Sakura.

"Yeah you did, you could've stayed sleeping in the bathroom instead of going out and looking for your room"said Sasuke.

"Yes Sasuke-kun, because that's really smart.Where would I sleep?In the tub?!"Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, that could work"said Sasuke.

She glared at him.

"Let's just go to sleep"said Sakura.

"Okay"said Sasuke.

They both went on the bed, under the covers.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura from the waist and pulled her to his chest.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"Sakura asked nervously.

"Pulling you closer towards me"said Sasuke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that but, why?"asked Sakura.

"Why not?I like you close to me, I like you in my arms.Isn't that reason enough?"asked Sasuke.

Sakura gasped at what he just said.

"Um uh"Sakura couldn't find what words to say.

"Shh, go to sleep Saki-chan.Goodnight"said Sasuke.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun"said Sakura as she snuggled closer to him and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter! :)I'll update as soon as I an which will or might be later on in the day IF my brother STOPS annoying me and distracting me from typing up the new chapter.Ugh I swear sometimes they just get so annoying that you wanna kill them!lol he's a year younger then me, I got 3 brothers! Well, anyway PLZ REVIEW!**


	20. I'm tired of These People!

**Chapter 20:I'm Tired of These People!**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

The next day they all woke up,got dressed,ate breakfast, and went to school.

They had fifteen minutes to spare so they just sat on the steps that were at front of the school.

They were just talking and relaxing when a certain bitch came up to them

"What the hell do you want Karin?!"asked Tenten.

Karin just ignored Tenten.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, you look so hot today"Karin said in what she thought was a flirty voice.

Sasuke completely ignored her.

"Why do you always ignore me?!"asked Karin angrily.

"Well, since your to stupid to figure it out on your own, I'll tell you.He...Doesn't...Like...You.I can't make it any more clearer than that"said Sakura.

"Shut up you little bitch, no one was talking to you, oh and my leader, Sai, told me to tell you that he sends his love which is gross because, i mean seriously, who could ever love you?!"'asked Karin looking at Sakura disgusted.

"You either have guts, or your just stupid to actually talk to me that way!"said Sakura.

"Well, what's your answer for him anyway?He wants to know if you changed your mind.Will you go out with him?"asked Karin.

"No!"said Sakura.

"I don't know why he likes you anyway!Your so ugly,stupid,slutty and bitchy!"said Karin.

"Funny, you just described your traits"said Sakura as she went over to Karin and pulled her by the hair.

"Ah"said Karin as she tried to make Sakura let go of her hair.

"Listen Karin, and listen good, because I'm just going to tell you this once more.Your getting yourself into deep shit by messing with me, yeah your in a gang too but, you don't stand a chance against me, stop being such a clueless slut and get lost.Sasuke-kun doesn't like you, so stay away from him too!"said Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun loves me!Your just jealous!"said Karin.

"Jealous?Of you?No way buddy, sorry but there is no way that I could ever be jealous of you"said Sakura.

"No one is jealous of you Karin, your such a slut.Why do you go to this school anyway?Go to the school where the rest of your gang is!"said Ino.

"Shut up you pig!"said Karin.

"Why don't you make me?!"challenged Ino.

"Ugh I don't have time for you.Let go of me you slut!"Karin said to Sakura.

_'She really needs to realize that she's the slut'_thought Sakura.

She pulled Karin's hair and then shoved Karin away from them, Karin fell on the ground a few feet away.

"Ah, get away from me.See you later Sasuke-kun!"said Karin as she got up and ran away.

"I'm tired of these people who just wont get it when someone says that they don't like them.Karin,Sai,Gaara, and Zaku!"said Sakura.

"Seriously, they all have issues"said Ino.

"Yeah well let's go inside the school"said Derick.

"Why?It's still early"said Naruto.

"I know but, if we stay out here we will keep dealing with everyone.It's about time that Gaara and his gang pass by and say something"said Derick.

"He's got a point there"said Kiba.

They all decided to go inside and they went into their class.

"(yawn)I'm tired"muttered Sakura.

"Don't turn like Shikamaru"said Sasuke.

"No one can turn like him, he sleeps all the time!No normal human being is that lazy!"said Sakura.

"Apparently he is"said Sasuke.

"Well, he's not normal.Genma sensei is back!"said Sakura as she saw Genma walk into the classroom.

_'He must have been really sick to miss out on nearly a month of school'_thought Sakura.

Soon many students started to go in the room.

...**Time Skip To Lunch Time**...

Everyone started to finish eating their lunch.

"I'll be back, I got to use the bathroom"said Sakura as she got up from her seat and walk out of the cafeteria.

_'I wonder why nobody is in the hall'_thought Sakura.

She went into the bathroom, did her business,washed her hands, and got out of the bathroom.

She saw Gaara standing there, smirking.

_'Oh gosh, these people just wont stop.First Karin,now Gaara, whose next?!'_thought Sakura pissed off.

"What do you want now?"asked Sakura.

"You already know what I want.I want answers"said Gaara.

"Ugh whatever, it was no before, it's no now and it will be no forever!"said Sakura.

"No it wont, you will soon change your mind.I'm tired of you turning down my offer.I never have to ask anyone to go out with me, they usually want to, why don't you?"asked Gaara.

"because I'm not like those other stupid girls.I use my brain!"said Sakura.

"Why wont you go out with me?What's the harm in it?"asked Gaara.

"For one,I don't like you,your so annoying and persistent,and you wont leave me alone even though I tell you to!"said Sakura.

"What, I can't help the fact that I like you"said Gaara as he started walking closer to her.

Sakura started backing up soon, she was against the wall.

_'Shit now I can't go anywhere'_thought Sakura.

Gaara smirked, he put his arms at the side of her head, and his leg between both of her legs so that she wouldn't escape.Sakura tried pushing him off so, Gaara a grabbed both of her arms and out them above her head.

"If this is the only way I can get you to be mine, then so be it"said Gaara as he crashed his lips on Sakura's forcefully.

Sakura's eyes went wide._'What the hell is he doing?!I can't push him off of me!'_thought Sakura.

**'The bastard is going way too far!We're going to kick his ass!CHA!Sakura escape and beat the shit out of him'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Easier said than done'_muttered Sakura.

Sakura was struggling to get Gaara off of her.

Gaara stopped the kiss a few minutes later, so that he could get some air.

He leaned his head down and put his lips on Sakura's ear.

"Will you be mine, now?"Gaara whispered in her ear.

"Hell no!Especially not after what you just did!"Sakura spat out.

Gaara glared at her.

"Why are you so stubborn?What?You have interests in some ther guy?!"asked Gaara.

Sakura looked away.

_'She likes someone else.But who?Could it be that damn Uchiha?The two of them seem to be getting REALLY close.I wont let the Uchiha have her, he better back off!'_thought Gaara.

"You like the Uchiha don't you?"asked Gaara.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

_'How is everybody noticing?!Dammit!What the fuck?!'_thought Sakura.

"No, what makes you say that?!What's it to you anyway?Stay out of my personal life, actually just stay out of my damn life and let go of me!"said Sakura as she tried to get out of his grasp.

_'Dammit why the fuck is his grip so strong?!I can't get loose, it's too tight'_thought Sakura.

"That can't and _wont _be done.You will end up mine. I will win you in the end.Oh and don't tell anyone about this encounter because if you do, I will do something _much much worse._And I'm sure you know what I mean"said Gaara with a smirk as he let her go.

Sakura took this chance to smack him across the face.

"Don't ever put your hands on me again and don't force yourself on me Sabaku!You fucken low life!"said Sakura as she shoved him against the wall and angrily walked back into the cafeteria.

_'She's as feisty as ever, that's how I like them'_thought Gaara with a smirk on his face.

"Her lips feel good, I would love to kiss her again but, with her kissing me back"Gaara said to himself.

_'Who the hell does that hot asshole think he is?!'_thought Sakura angrily.

Yeah he was an asshole but, come on he's hot.

**'You know what I just noticed?All of the hot guys around here are bastards.Sasuke-kun is a bastard too but, he's a different kind of bastard'**said inner Sakura.

Sakura ignored her inner, put on a fake smile, and walked back to the table where her friends were sitting.

"What took you so long?"asked Skyler.

"Ran into a _friend_"said Sakura.

"That's always the excuse, was it Stephanie again?"asked Skyler.

Sakura glared at him."Shut up you stupid idiot, I did and it was your dear little friend, Kate"said Sakura with a smirk on her face.

Skyler blushed a bit."You don't even know who she is!You said you didn't know her!"said Skyler.

"I know but, I started talking to her about two days ago.She's a nice girl and i told her _so many _things about you.We talk all the time about how you act"Sakura said with the smirk still on her face.

"What did you say?!"asked Skyler.

"I can't tell you"said Sakura.

"Oh come on, that's not fair!Did you tell he something embarrassing?You wouldn't dare, would you?Sakura-chan you evil person, what did you do?!"asked Skyler.

"Who's Kate?"asked Hinata.

"A girl that Skyler likes"said Jesse.

"Sakura-chan, what did you tell her?!"asked Skyler.

"That would be none of your concern"said Sakura.

"Your bluffing!Your a liar!you don't know her!"said Skyler.

"Oh really?Then explain why i have her number in my phone?"asked Sakura as she showed him hr phone.

"Dammit Sakura-chan, what did you tell her?!"asked Skyler.

"Calm down, I didn't say anything bad, I just told her that your such an idiot, that's stupid,makes no sense, tells bad jokes but is still a great guy who cares about his friends and likes to play around"said Sakura.

"And what did she say?!"asked Skyler.

"She said that your a really great guy.She wonders if you like her.She has been waiting for you to ask her out.She thinks your really cute and funny which made me throw up I mean you are _NOT _funny"said Sakura.

Skyler gave her a playful glare for the last comment.

"She really said those things?"asked Skyler.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."said Sakura.

"Ooooooh Skyler's getting a girlfriend!"said Derick.

_'At least I was able to change the subject before they started asking questions'_thought Sakura.

"I know right, it's hard to believe.After all these years our little Skyler is finally growing up"said Sakura as she wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.

"I am not little!"said Skyler.

"Of course you are, but now that your getting a girlfriend, I guess you aren't"said Sakura.

"Your shorter _and _younger than me!So your the little one!"said Skyler.

"But like she always says, your more little than her on the inside because of your actions!"said JayJay.

"I don't think that makes any sense"said Naruto.

"It's like you ever make any sense"muttered Darien.

"I make more sense than you!"said Naruto.

"A ha ha a ha ha your funny"said Darien.

"Meany!"said Naruto.

"Can all of you stop fighting like little kids?"asked tenten.

"Come on Tenten-chan, join us!You don't know how fun it is to argue with them!Especially Skyler!"said Sakura.

"Your right, i don't know how fun it is, and I really don't want to"said Tenten.

"You don't want to know, because you suck"said Skyler.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"asked Tenten while glaring at Skyler.

"I said, you do-" Skyler didn't finish his sentence because Tenten punched him on the head.

"Your right Sakura-chan, it is fun to argue with Skyler!"said Tenten.

"I know right!Come on, let's beat him up just for the fun of it!"said Sakura.

"Okay!"said Tenten as the two girls went over to the side of the table where Skyler was.

"What?!That's not fair and it isn't really nice!Back off, I'm a black belt!"said Skyler.

"No you aren't you don't do karate and even if you did you would still be on your white belt"said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, I don't think it's right that both of you are beating up Skyler"said Ino.

"Yeah, see Ino-chan says it isn't right!Because it isn't right!At least she understands!"said Skyler.

'No, that's not what I meant.I meant that isn't right that Sakura-chan and Tenten-chan are beating you up while I just watch.I want to join in the fun too!"said Ino.

"WHAT?!"said Skyler.

"Sure more people means,he gets more bruises!"said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan before you do anything, I want you to think about his!What ever happened to our group!You and me fight against everyone elese, remember that?!"asked Skyler.

"That's only against Derick,JayJay, and Darien.This is a different story, me and the girls stick together too!"said Sakura.

"Don't hurt him Sakura-chan!"said Naruto.

"Why not?It's fun!"said Sakura.

"But, he's the only one who is like me.We're the only ones who know what is funny!You can't do this!"said Naruto.

"You mean, you two are the only ones who act like complete idiots"said Derick.

"The bell is going to ring any minute now.We should start going to class"said Jesse.

"But, we didn't get to beat up Skyler!"said Sakura."You can beat him up some other time"said Jesse.

"Ugh, fine"muttered Sakura.

"Thank goodness!"said Skyler.

"What are you so happy about?We're still going to beat you up"said Sakura.

Skyler looked scared and he just ran out of the cafeteria.

"Are you really going to beat him up?Or did you just say that to scare him?"asked Darien.

"Said it to scare him"said Sakura.

"Wow, you are evil"said Naruto.

"Shut it Naruto-kun, or your next"said Sakura.

Naruto's eyes held fear as he stayed quiet.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, she's just kidding"said Hinata.

"Let's just get going to our classes already"muttered Shikamaru.

They all walked out of the cafeteria and went to their classes.

Sakura was walking by herself and she remembered about what Gaara did earlier she sighed.

_'The nerve that asshole has!If I tell anyone he will do something worse.I know what he means by that but, would he seriously do that?The thought just makes me shudder.I guess I'm better off not telling anyone...yet'_thought Sakura.

"What's wrong?It seems like there is something bugging you"said a voice from behind Sakura, she jumped in surprise but regained her composure when she saw it was Sasuke.

She glared at him."Thanks for scaring the shit out of me and nearly making me have a heart attack!"said Sakura.

"Sorry, why are you so jumpy anyway?What's wrong?"asked Sasuke.

"There's nothing wrong, what makes you think something is wrong?"asked Sakura.

"Well, I just heard you sigh and you like your really thinking about something.What is it?"asked Sasuke.

"When I asked you that before, you said it's nothing I have to worry about so, now my answer to what you just said is, it's nothing that you have to worry about!"said Sakura.

"What?!That was a long time ago, on the Ferris Wheel which was like what three,four weeks ago?"said Sasuke.

"yeah but, really it's nothing you have to worry about.I'm fine, I'm just you know really tired so, I keep spacing out"said Sakura.

"You sure?"asked Sasuke not believeing what she was telling him.

"Yeah, why do you care anyway?"asked Sakura.

"Who ever said that I care?"asked Sasuke.

"Well you keep on asking so, obviously you do"said Sakura.

"Actually, I don't"said Sasuke.

"Sure you don't"Sakura said sarcastically.

"Okay, I do but that's because I'm use to you being so happy,loud, and violent towards others"said Sasuke.

Sakura just looked at Sasuke with a bored face.

"I'm not always violent towards others"said Sakura.

"You hit Skyler practically every day!"said Sasuke.

"That's because he's an idiot and he deserves it!"said Sakura.

"True but, it's still being violent"said Sasuke.

"I still hit him, that hasn't stopped"said Sakura.

"I know I never said it did but, you don't seem so happy like you usually are"said Sasuke.

"Since when were you so observant?It's nice to know that you observe what I do and how I act but, please, don't turn into a stalker"muttered Sakura.

"Like I would ever be a stalker.Besides, if I was a stalker why would I stalk you?"asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, your the stalker so, you should know"said Sakura.

"I'm not even the stalker"said Sasuke.

"This is my class, bye"said Sakura as she walked into her class leaving Sasuke standing out in the hall by himself.

Sasuke continued walking until he reached his class.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter.My brother's friend came over so, he was distracted THANK GOODNESS!Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to update this chapter today!Two chapters in one day...again :).Anyway I hope you like the story so far and I hope you liked the chapter.I'll update as soon as I can actually, I _think _I _might _be able to update another chapter later on...right now it's about to be 7p.m so I'll probably update a new chapter at around 10p.m or 11p.m well in New York that's what the time is, I know many people are in other countries,continents,states, well yeah you get it.But, I might end up updating tomorrow in the morning, I don't know.Anyway, bye!PLZ REVIEW!**


	21. No More Secrets,No More lies

**Chapter 21:No more secrets, No more lies**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

When the bell rang, school was over.It was Friday so now they all had a weekend to rest from learning.

The Emerald Slayers and The Shinobi were at the front of the school.

"I gotta go, I'll see you guys some other time.Bye"said Sakura as she ran off home.

"Sakura-chan wai-, damn she already left.I wonder why she was in such a hurry"said Naruto.

"We told her not to go anywhere alone!"said Darien.

"Relax man, she's just going home, she wont run into any danger or anything, at least I don't think she will"said Skyler.

"Coming from you, I don't believe it"said Darien.

"I just think it's strange that she ran in a hurry, we didn't even get the chance to say bye or anything"said Ino.

"Yeah, really strange"said Sasuke.

_'I'm going to check on her later on'_thought Sasuke.

**With Sakura**

"Stupid Gaara, that dumb bastard"muttered Sakura.

**Flash Back**

_Gaara smirked, he put his arms at the side of her head, and his leg between both of her legs so that she wouldn't escape.Sakura tried pushing him off so, Gaara a grabbed both of her arms and out them above her head._

_"If this is the only way I can get you to be mine, then so be it"said Gaara as he crashed his lips on Sakura's forcefully._

_Sakura's eyes went wide.'What the hell is he doing?!I can't push him off of me!'thought Sakura._

_**'The bastard is going way too far!We're going to kick his ass!CHA!Sakura escape and beat the shit out of him'**said Inner Sakura._

_'Easier said than done'muttered Sakura._

_Sakura was struggling to get Gaara off of her._

_Gaara stopped the kiss a few minutes later, so that he could get some air._

_He leaned his head down and put his lips on Sakura's ear._

_"Will you be mine, now?"Gaara whispered in her ear._

_"Hell no!Especially not after what you just did!"Sakura spat out._

_Gaara glared at her._

_"Why are you so stubborn?What?You have interests in some other guy?!"asked Gaara._

_Sakura looked away._

_'She likes someone else.But who?Could it be that damn Uchiha?The two of them seem to be getting REALLY close.I wont let the Uchiha have her, he better back off!'thought Gaara._

_"You like the Uchiha don't you?"asked Gaara._

_Sakura's eyes widened in shock._

_'How is everybody noticing?!Dammit!What the fuck?!'thought Sakura._

_"No, what makes you say that?!What's it to you anyway?Stay out of my personal life, actually just stay out of my damn life and let go of me!"said Sakura as she tried to get out of his grasp._

_'Dammit why the fuck is his grip so strong?!I can't get loose, it's too tight'thought Sakura._

_"That can't and wont be done.You will end up mine. I will win you in the end.Oh and don't tell anyone about this encounter because if you do, I will do something much much worse.And I'm sure you know what I mean"said Gaara with a smirk as he let her go._

_Sakura took this chance to smack him across the face._

_**(This part wasn't show in the last chapter but it's sort of an eyecatch!)**_

_"Meet me at Trutchell Park, that's the park near your house, obviously since it's the name of the street you live in.Meet me there or else!"said Gaara._

**End Of Flash Back**

_'That fucken bastard!Who does he think he is?!Demanding me like that!_'thought Sakura angrily.

**'Well your going anyway, because you don't want to know what the 'or else' is'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Sasuke was right, gaara will do anything to make be his'_thought Sakura as she arrived at Trutchell Park.

She saw Gaara and his gang waiting there for her.

She saw Temari give her an apologetic look.

_'I guess Temari really doesn't want to be in a gang with Gaara,I feel bad for her'_thought Sakura.

**'Feel bad for her some other time!We got problems of our own!'**said Inner Sakura.

Sakura walked over to Sand Killers, she stopped a few feet in front of Gaara.

_'Shit, if anything happens, like they jump me or something, my gang will be so pissed off, and at me too because I didn't listen to them!I went somewhere by myself!'_thought Sakura.

"Okay, so I'm here.Now tell me why the fuck you told me to come here!"demanded Sakura.

"Why the rush?"asked Gaara.

"This is a waste of my time.If you just told me to come here to play games then, I'm leaving"said Sakura as she started walking away until, she felt someone grab her wrist.

"What did I tell you about grabbing me?Either you move it or lost it!"said Sakura.

Gaara let go of her wrist.

"Why don't we go for a cup of coffee?"asked Gaara.

"No, just tell me why you called me here!Dammit, what the fuck?!I'm serious Gaara, I'm not here to play your little mind games!"said Sakura.

"Damn, she's still as feisty as last time"said Kankuro.

"Shut the hell up, and you might want to fix your make-up.I don't know why a boy would wear make-up but, you obviously need some help with putting it on.Your not suppose to put it all over your face.Maybe you should ask your sister to help you out"said Sakura.

"It's not make-up you bitch!It's paint!"said Kankuro.

Sakura walked over to Kankuro she was in front of his face.

"Call me a bitch one more time, I dare ya"Sakura said with a threatening tone.

"You bit- AH"said Kankuro as Sakura didn't let him finish because she punched him on the stomach really hard and he went flying.

Some of the other people in gaara's gang got on their guard and ready to fight Sakura if she tried anything.

"Are you going to let her do that to Kankuro?!"asked Temari surprised.

"He deserved it, he knows she's a gang leader and he still had the guts to call her a bitch.Besides, it's not like I can do anything to her, she's strong, maybe stronger than me, maybe not"said Gaara.

"Oh my gosh!If you don't tell me why the fuck you told me to come here in five seconds I'm going to-"

"Okay,okay,I'll tell you ,sheesh calm down.You _have _to hang out with me and my gang today and whenever I tell you to"said Gaara.

"What the hell, why?"asked Sakura.

"Because I want to spend time with you.Your going to be my girlfriend soon enough anyway"said Gaara.

"No I 'm not and I'm not going to spend time with you and your gang.I have my own gang and well I hang out with The Shinobi and they will get suspicious if I hang out with your gang anyway.Plus, I don't want to!"said Sakura.

"But you have to, or else I'm going to do something worse than I did today.I bet you know what I mean"said Gaara as he caressed her arm.

She pulled away from him.

_'He wouldn't actually rape or anything, right, no ugh fucken bastard.I guess I have no choice'_thought Sakura.

"Ugh fine but, if I'm with my gang or with The Shinobi I can't and I wont hang out with you"said Sakura.

"Sounds fair enough, give me your number So I can call you whenever I want to hang out with you"said Gaara.

"Great, now I have to give you my damn number"mumbled Sakura.

"Yeah, and I'll put in mine, give me your phone"said Gaara.

Sakura sighed and hesitantly gave him her phone and he gave her his.

The put in each other's number.

"Well, now we're going to go someplace"said Gaara.

"Yay, I'm excited"Sakura said sarcastically.

"This will be a great chance for us to get to know each other better then, you can make the decision if you like me or not"said Gaara.

"I wont like you, trust me, my feelings wont change.So, this is pointless!"said Sakura.

"If they don't change, I always have plan B"said gaara with a smirk.

_'And that's 'by force''_thought Sakura.

"Whatever, let's just go, I'm sure one of my friends will go to my house to check on me because I left in a hurry"said Sakura.

"Alright, we'll go to a cafe or something"said Gaara.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a red car.

"Get in"he ordered.

"Don't go to be so demanding"muttered Sakura as she got in the passenger's seat.

_'Everyone would get so pissed if they find out I was actually doing this ugh but, it's not like I have a choice.This fucken dumb ass, ugh I hate him so much!'_thought Sakura.

"Your just going to leave your gang there?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah, they can go do whatever they want, I could care less"said Gaara.

"Some leader you are"Sakura said sarcastically.

"I'm not like you or the Uchiha.My gang, is just my gang, they listen to what I say, and what i say goes.I don't have to care for them and they don't have to care for me"said Gaara.

"Your right, your not like me and Sasuke-kun, your too much of a careless bastard"said Sakura.

"No, I'm just not stupid like you and him"said Gaara.

"How are we stupid?!If anything your the only one that's stupid"said Sakura.

"Your stupid because if any of them get hurt you will care for them and you would risk your life for them and they would do the same.But, if they die, you will just be upset and you wont be happy.You will think it's your fault that they die and you will grieve"said Gaara.

"But, if they're special to you of course you would feel that way.If you ever get a girlfriend,which I doubt you will with your attitude, wouldn't you care for her?Wouldn't you make sure no one hurts her?"asked Sakura.

"If someone hurts her, they will die.Simple as that"said Gaara.

"What if they kill her?"asked Sakura.

"Then, the person who kills her will die and I will make sure they have a slow and painful death"Gaara said in a uncaring voice.

"You really don't care about anything or anyone, other than yourself.That's one of the reasons why you and me will never be"said Sakura.

Gaara had already parked his car in front of the cafe so, Sakura just got out of the car before letting Gaara respond.

They walked into the cafe and sat at a table away from the window so, that no one could see them.

By them I mean Sakura's friends.

"Why do you hate me so much?"asked Gaara.

"Many reasons Gaara no Sabaku, the list goes on and on"said Sakura.

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"That's self explanatory"Gaara said sarcastically.

"Whatever"said Sakura.

"Hello,what may I get you?"asked a waitress.

"Two coffees, and two blueberry muffins"muttered Gaara.

"Okay"said the waitress as she left.

"I really don't want to be here"muttered Sakura.

"Well, you have to deal with it"said Gaara.

Sakura's cell phone started ringing.

It was Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun"said Sakura.

Gaara got mad when he heard her say _his _name.

"Where are you?I'm at your house and the maids said you haven't even arrived from school.Are you okay?What happened?And why did you run off?"asked Sasuke.

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun, nothing happened, I'm um busy right now, I'll talk to you some other time"said Sakura.

"Busy doing what?!"asked Sasuke.

She was hiding something, and he knew it, he just didn't know what.

"I'm with..."Sakura didn't know who to say.

_'Who wouldn't be hanging out with Sasuke later on?My gang!Wait, some of them go to his house.Ugh but, not Jesse!He's always at home!'_thought Sakura.

"With who?"asked Sasuke impatiently.

"With Jesse-kun"said Sakura.

"Your with Jesse?Where and why?"asked Sasuke.

"Why do you have to know everything that goes on on my life?!"asked Sakura.

"Well, Jesse doesn't seem like the type of guy to go out.He likes staying in his home and well, you've been acting strange ever since lunch time"said Sasuke.

"I'm fine, we're just catching up on the old days"said Sakura.

"Well, okay"said Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you some other time.Bye"said Sakura as she hung up the phone.

She sighed in relief that she got off the hook, that time.

"What's your relationship with the Uchiha?"asked Gaara.

"We're just friends, not that it's any of your business anyway"said Sakura.

"It seems like you two or more than friends"said Gaara.

"Well, we aren't we're just friends so, just mind your own business!If they find out about this, I'm going to be in big trouble and they wont ever let me go anywhere alone,not even for a second!"said Sakura.

The waitress came back with the coffe and muffins.

She set them down on the table and left.

"Can I go home?"asked Sakura.

"We just got here"said Gaara.

"I didn't want to go anywhere with you anyway!"said Sakura.

"Well you have to and you aren't leaving so be quiet and drink your coffee"said Gaara.

"Your such a bastard"said Sakura she she took a sip from her coffee.

"That fact doesn't matter to me"said Gaara.

"That's because _nothing _matters to you!"said Sakura.

"That's not true"said Gaara.

"Name one thing that you care about"said Sakura.

"I care about my reputation, og being on of the toughest gang leaders"said Gaara.

"Name one thing you care about that _doesn't _involve yourself!"said Sakura.

"hmmmmmm, your right, I don't care about anything that doesn't involve me"said Gaara as he shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"(sigh)Why do you want me to be your girlfriend anyway?Why can't you go bug some other girl, someone who actually likes you?"asked Sakura.

"Because I wont ever find another girl like you"said Gaara.

"What do you mean by that?"asked Sakura.

"No girl has ever stood up to me,your the only one, and I like you attitude and your _hot body_"Gaara said with a smirk.

"There plenty of girls like that around"said Sakura.

"Nope, they don't stand up to me, they get scared or they just flirt like the brainless fan girls they are"said Gaara.

"Well, go find someone who will, someone who might actually like you because I don't like you and I will never be with you so, you should really stop wasting your time on me"said Sakura.

"No, because what I want, I get and I want you and I _WILL _have you"said Gaara.

"But why?You wont _ever _have me so, what's the point of wasting your time and wasting my time?!"said Sakura.

"I will trust me, I will"said Gaara."Good luck with that"muttered Sakura.

**With Sasuke**

He was hanging out with his gang, and then he saw The Emerald Slayers, without Sakura of course because she was with 'Jesse.'

_'Wait, but, Jesse is with them, so shouldn't Sakura be with them too?'_asked Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke"said Darien.

"Hey guys,where's Saki-chan?"asked Sasuke.

"We haven't seen her since the time that she ran off after school"said Skyler.

"Oh but, Jesse did"said Sasuke.

"What?He was with us the whole time"said Derick.

"What are you talking about Sasuke, are you okay?"asked JayJay.

"Sasuke-san, I was with the gang the whole day, I didn't see Sakura-chan"said Jesse.

Everyone was confused, what the hell was Sasuke talking about.

"But, how can that be?I asked Saki-chan earlier of where she was and she said that she was with-...she lied to me."said Sasuke angrily.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-teme?"asked Naruto.

"Saki-chan, she lied to me, but, why?And if she isn't with Jesse then, who is she with?I'm going to call her again, I'm going to find her, and we're going to have a _long _conversation"Sasuke said angrily as he stormed away from the two gangs.

"What the fuck just happened?"asked Neji.

"Don't know but, the Uchiha seems pretty pissed off and I think Sakura-chan lied to him about something"said Shikamaru.

Sasuke decided to go to Sakura's house and wait until she arrived,from where ever she went.

_'I knew she was hiding something, why did she lie to me?I'm going to find out what it is.No more secrets,no more lies, Saki-chan, this is where I find out the whole truth'_thought Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:HELL YEAH!I UPDATED THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY AGAIN!!WOOHOO!!YAY!Anyway I hope you liked the chapter.I will update as soon as I can!I hope your enjoying the story so far.PLZ REVIEW!! ;)**


	22. When Should I confess?

**Chapter 22:When should I confess?**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

"MMMMMMM, this muffin is good"said Sakura as she happily ate her muffin.

_'She's really cute when she's happy and childish and not mad and violent.She looks sexy when she's mad and violent but, she looks cute when she's happy and childish'_thought Gaara.

Gaara took a sip of his coffee and continued watching Sakura.

_'This would be better if I was with Sasuke-kun and not gaara!'_thought Sakura.

"So, um I heard that Temari likes Shikamaru-san"said Sakura.

"Yeah but, there's no way I will allow her to go out with an enemy"said Gaara.

"But, it's her decision.Your the gang leader but, she is older than you"said Sakura.

"That makes no difference to me"said Gaara.

"So, you treat everyone and anyone the way you want to treat them?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah"said Gaara.

"Figures"muttered Sakura.

"Why do you care about her anyway?You two don't even talk, I didn't even know that you two knew each other"said Gaara.

"No one ever said I cared about her.It's just that Shikamaru is my friend and well yeah"said Sakura.

"get to the point Sakura"said Gaara.

"(sigh)Well, why can't you let them go out with each other?It has nothing to do with you anyway!You can't go in between two people who like each other!Only a cruel person would do that!"said Sakura.

"Well then, I guess I'm a cruel person"said Gaara.

"Bastard!"said Sakura as she glared at him.

"Well, I guess that's it for today come on, I'll drive you home"said Gaara.

"Not all the way, I can't risk anyone knowing that I was with you today"said Sakura.

"Fine, I'll drop you off at the park"said Gaara.

"Okay"said Sakura.

They both left the cafe and went into Gaara's car.He drove to Trutchell Park.

"Bye, I look forward to seeing you again Sakura"Gaara said with a smirk.

"I don't"said Sakura as she got out of the car and walked to her house.

Gaara got angry at what Sakura did but, it was expected, she did hate him after all so, he just drove home.

_'I don't ever want to spend time with him!I will never like him anyway so, what's the point of him doing this?!'_thought Sakura as she walked towards her house.

She opened the gate and walked to her porch, she saw someone familiar sitting on one of the chairs.

"S-s-sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?"asked Sakura.

"The better question would be, why the fuck did you lie to me?!"asked Sasuke.

_'He can't be talking about me hanging out with Gaara instead of Jesse right?There's no way he could've found out'_thought Sakura.

"W-what are you talking about?And why are you mad?"asked Sakura.

"Don't play stupid with me!(he punched the wall)Dammit, why the hell did you lie to me?!(he was glaring at her)I know you weren't hanging out with Jesse this afternoon!Who were you with and why were you with that person?!Don't lie this time Saki, I'm tired of it!No more secrets, no more lies, you better tell me the whole truth!"said Sasuke.

"I-"Sakura didn't say anything, what was she suppose to say?

_'I can't tell him about Gaara, he'll get even more mad than he is right now.Shit, see, look at all the trouble I have to go through because of you, Gaara!'_Sakura thought.

"Well, tell me!"demanded Sasuke.

Sakura felt like he was glaring a hole into her forehead.

_'What should I say?'_thought Sakura panicking.

"There's no secrets, why does it matter to you anyway?!It has _nothing _to do with you!Nothing at all!"said Sakura.

"Yes it does, just tell me what the hell has been going on!"said Sasuke.

"I can't, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I just can't"said Sakura.

"Bullshit!Just tell me!"said Sasuke as he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

It wasn't so dark out but, it wasn't so clear either.It was around six or seven o'clock.

"I already told you that I can't!Now leave me alone!"said Sakura.

_'Why wont she tell me?!WHAT THE FUCK?!'_thought Sasuke getting frustrated.

"What the hell are you hiding from me?!"asked Sasuke.

"I'm not hiding anything!"said Sakura.

"I told you to tell me the whole truth and yet, your still lying to me.What, is it that you don't trust me or something?!"asked Sasuke.

"That's not it at all, I trust you Sasuke-kun, I just can't tell you.I'm not allowed to.I'm not suppose to!"said Sakura.

"JUST TELL ME!"yelled Sasuke angrily, he was so pissed off, Sakura never thought she would see him like this.

_'Damn, he's like way out of character.This isn't like him!Why does he care so much?!'_thought Sakura.

"Maybe some other time"said Sakura.

"No, don't give me the bullshit of 'Some other time'. You told me that already before and did you ever tell me what happened to you in the past that makes your gang so worried about you?No, not even a fucken hint,clue,NOTHING!But, now this is where all your secrets and lies end!Your telling me everything that you've been hiding from me,RIGHT NOW!"said Sasuke.

"Why should I?"asked Sakura.

Sasuke let go of her and ruffled his hair.He was frustrated,annoyed,and pissed off.

_'Why won't she tell me?!Why does she have to be so difficult?!'_thought Sasuke.

"Saki-chan, please,just tell me already because, I really want-, I really _need _to know"said Sasuke.

_'I guess I should tell him, no matter how things will end up.I guess I have to try my best to avoid Gaara, that's not possible.He finds me everywhere!'_thought Sakura.

"(sigh)Let's talk inside"Sakura said softly as she opened her door.

_'Finally'_thought Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed that her house/mansion was nearly as big as his.

They went upstairs into what he thought was Sakura's room.

"You can sit on my bed"Sakura said softly.

He sat on her bed and Sakura sat next to him.

"Um, you should start with what happened in your past to make your gang worry so much about you"said Sasuke.

"Well, that's a long story.It's all because of the last gang fight we had before I had to leave them.The gang we were fighting against, well they were our worst enemies.My gang was winning but, the gang we were against, they never played fair and they _always _had to win.So, they brought guns and well, yeah the leader shot me two times and well, everyone was really worried for me and it's a good thing I didn't die from the blood loss.But, before that they're gang leader tried to...r-ra-ape me.He almost succeeded but, my gang came just in time.My gang got really worried after those two events.I could have been raped or, I could have been killed from the gun shots"said Sakura.

_'She almost got raped?!She almost got shot?!No wonder they're so worried about her!How the hell did all of this happen to her?!'_Sasuke thought shocked.

"And they're afraid that it might happen again"said Sasuke.

"Yeah, I tell them not to worry because I doubt it will ever happen but, I'm starting to doubt my own words"said Sakura.

"Why is that?"asked Sasuke.

"You'll know the answer to that once I tell you with who and where I was today and why."said Sakura.

"Oh yeah, where were you today?It got me really mad knowing that you lied to me!"said Sasuke getting angry a bit.

"Calm down, hear me out first.I didn't want to lie to you but, _he _made me"said Sakura.

_'He?She was with another guy?!Is she secretly dating someone or something?'_Sasuke thought getting a _bit _jealous.

"He?!Who the hell is _he_?!Tell me what happened!"said Sasuke.

"The he is Gaara and-"

"GAARA?!What the hell were you doing with him?!What are you doing?!You shouldn't be near that bastard!"said Sasuke angrily.

"I know, and I didn't want to but, he threatened me and well, I was scared that the same ting as last time would happen again.I would have kicked his ass but,the thought of him doing _that _to me scared the hell out of me!"said Sakura.

"What are you talking about Saki-chan?!What did he do?"asked, more like demanded, Sasuke.

"Well the reason I was acting weird after lunch was because I um had an encounter with him and he sort of forced himself on me and well yeah he forcefully kissed me and he said if I tell anyone then, he would do something worse which, would be rape I guess and well yeah I did _not _want someting like that to happen again.He told me to meet him at Trutchell park after school or else.I went and well he said that when ever he wanted to hang out with me I would _have _to go or else you know what will happen.And that's the story I guess"said Sakura.

Sasuke was even more pissed off than he was before.

_'HE FORCED HIMSELF ON HER?!HE KISSED HER?!WHAT THE FUCK?!HE'S A DEAD BASTARD!'_thought Sasuke.

"I'm going to kill him!"Sasuke said furiously.

"No!You aren't suppose to know"said Sakura.

"Well, I do know and I'm not going to let him do that to you.Why didn't you just kick his ass?!"asked Sasuke.

"I told you, I'm scared of that happening again"said Sakura.

"I'm going to kill him!He wont be able to do anything to you because, for now on you can't go anywhere and when I say anywhere I mean _anywhere _by yourself.Your gang will say that to you, I know they will so might as well tell you now.I can't believe you weren't going to tell anyone!"said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun,I felt like I had no choice.I hate the bastard and being with him is hell but,I really didn't feel like I had a choice, he will come after me Sasuke, I know he will and when he finds out that I told you,uh I don't even want to know what will happen"said Sakura.

"Don't worry Saki, everything will be alright"said Sasuke.

"I wish I could believe that"muttered Sakura.

"I'm just really pissed off that he forced himself on you.Who the hell does that?!That's messed up even for him!"said Sasuke.

**'He's just jealous because Gaara kissed us!AH!That proves that he loves us!'**Inner Sakura said dreamily.

_'No he doesn't, and he isn't jealous!'_said Sakura.

"(sigh)Sorry that I lied to you"said Sakura.

"Your forgiven, just, don't ever lie to me again,got it?"asked Sasuke.

"Okay, as long as you don't lie to me either!"said Sakura.

"Deal"said Sasuke.

"It's getting dark out, I should go home.I'll tell the others about this _issue _tomorrow"said Sasuke as he stood up.

"(sigh)That just means I'm going to get another lecture from them"muttered Sakura.

"You need the lecture"said Sasuke.

"No I don't, they tell me the same thing _all the time_!"said Sakura.

"Well, next time don't agree to hang out with the bad guy"said Sasuke.

"Look, I don't need a lecture from you if I will get one tomorrow anyways!"said Sakura.

"I wasn't giving you a lecture,just giving you lessons on how to survive in life"said Sasuke.

"Which is lectures and I know how to survive in life, thank you very much!"said Sakura.

"You could have fooled me"Sasuke said sarcastically.

Ring-Ring-Ring-Ri-

"Hello?What do you want Skyler-kun?"asked Sakura.

"Something has been on my mind for the past few days"said Skyler.

"What?"asked Sakura.

"Ever since the sleepover, I have been wondering about something"said Skyler.

"And what's that?"Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not sure about something, and I want to find out if they do or don't"said Skyler.

"Who is they?!Skyler-kun, just tell me what your wondering about!"said Sakura.

"Well, I have been wondering, can turtles fly?I have been really curious, and I just wanted to know"said Skyler.

Sakura was twitching and Sasuke was wondering what they were talking about.

"You called me to ask me if TURTLES CAN FLY?!"asked Sakra in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if they can or can't.Do you know?"asked Skyler.

"Skyler!YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!"said Sakura.

"How am I an idiot?I just asked you a simple question!"said Skyler.

"Do turtles have wings?"asked Sakura.

"Nope, actually, now that I think about it, I'm not sure"said Skyler.

"OH MY GOSH!SKYLER!WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"asked Sakura.

"Nothing, sheesh why are you getting so alienish already?"asked Skyler.

"Alienish isn't a word and I'm _not _an alien!And oh my gosh, turtles _don't _have wings therefore it should be obvious to you that they can't fly!What would make you think they can fly anyway?!"asked Sakura.

"Well, I saw this could playing with a toy that was a turtle and him and his friend kept passing it back and forth and it went in the air.Then, I started to wonder, can turtles fly.I guess they can't"said Skyler.

"Ugh, goodbye Skyler"said Sakura.

"Bye Sakura-chan and thanks for helping find out a new discovery!"said Skyler.

Sakura just hung up the phone.

"What happened?"asked Sasuke.

"Skyler called to ask me if turtles can fly"muttered Sakura.

"He's worse than Naruto"muttered Sasuke.

"(giggles)Well, anyway I'll talk to you tomorrow.You know your way out right?"asked Sakura.

"yeah, see you tomorrow Saki-chan"said Sasuke.

"Bye"Sakura said tiredly.

Sasuke gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

When he went out he door, Sakura was blushing.

_'He kissed me on the cheek!but, why?'_thought Sakura.

**'You should just tell him that you like him already!Your wasting all this damn time by not telling him how you feel!It's obvious to the world that you two like each other and that both of you are the cutest couple ever!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Even if that was true, I'm too shy to tell him'_said Sakura.

**'Your a gang leader and yet, your afraid to tell a guy that you like him?'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'I'm not afraid,just very shy but, don't worry.I will tell him soon enough.Maybe tomorrow,next week,a few days, a few weeks ugh don't know but, I promise, I will tell him soon!I'll confess to him'_said Sakura.

**'You better keep that promise!I want that sexy man to be ours!'**said Inner Sakura.

Sakura decided to take a shower and after that, go to sleep.

**With Sasuke**

When he arrived home he was thinking about what Sakura had told him.

_'I just really can't believe that bastard would go and touch her!He better stay away from her, I'll make sure he learns his lesson!Ugh, I have to tell Saki-chan about how I feel, and soon.I can't risk losing her to some other guy.I just don't know when I should tell her'_thought Sasuke.

"Is there something troubling you, young master?"asked jack.

"Well, um for starters, you and Stephanie were right about Saki-chan and even though I don't like admitting it,I really like her"said Sasuke, looking at the floor and not Jack.

Jack's eyes were wide open,he was beyond shock.

_'He finally likes a girl?!And he finally admits it?!I must be dreaming!'_thought Jack.

"Yeah,yeah, I know it's a big shock but, I really like her, I just don't know when I should tell her"said Sasuke.

"Tell her as soon as possible,she might be single today but, who knows if she will still be single tomorrow?!"said Jack.

"She will be single tomorrow"said Sasuke.

"I know sir but, she can end up having an arranged marriage tomorrow and I'm just using an example.Tell her about your feelings,as soon as you can"said Jack.

"(sigh)I guess your right, thanks for the help.I'll confess my feelings to her soon"said Sasuke as he went upstairs to his room.

_'Did I just say thanks?Aw great, I'm starting to have manners, meaning I'm starting to change, meaning I might actually lose the bet!No, it was just one simple thanks,I'm still me'_thought Sasuke.

He decided to take a shower and then, he would watch some t.v and go to sleep.

_'Today, was a long day'_thought Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:What did you think?I hope you liked the chapter.Gaara will have to leave Sakura-chan alone!Skyler is an idiot!lol Will they confess in the next chapter?Or the one after that?Or the one after that?Hm, I don't know,they want to confess soon but, we'll see how soon 'soon' is...lol Anyway I'll update soon, and Sakura and Sasuke will soon be together(squeals)YAY!But, once they do, ugh so much fighting for the poor cherry blossom!Anyway I'll update ASAP which might be in a few hours anyway, PLZ REVIEW!!**


	23. I have to tell her

**Chapter 23:I have to tell her**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

Sakura was very bored right now.Why?Because her gang was lecturing her because of what happened.

The Emerald Slayers and Sasuke were at Tructhell Park.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell us!"said Derick."I knew something like this would happen, I told you that this place is more dangerous then where we were before!"said Darien.

"You shouldn't have listened to the damn bastard!"said Skyler.

"I can't believe he did that"said Jesse.

"This time you will listen when we say,you are to go nowhere if you aren't with one of us!"said JayJay.

"Your just lucky he didn't do someting worse!"said Derick.

"What were you thinking when you went to the cafe with him?!"asked Darien.

"That bastard is going to get it for touching you!"said Skyler.

"Sakura-chan,you really should be more careful"said Jesse.

"He could have hurt you!"said JayJay.

"Yeah JayJay's right he could have hurted you, he probably could have eaten you!"said Skyler.

They all stopped talking and looked at Skyler with a 'Are you Serious?' look.

"What?He probably could have eaten her, I saw it on television.I saw a lion eat a human, it was terrible.Gaara could do the same thing to you"said Skyler.

"Skyler, people and lions are two different species!What the fuck is wrong with you?!Just shut up man"said JayJay.

"Sakura is a different species too!She's an alien, oh never mind, I don't think lions find aliens tasty"said Skyler.

"Well, if we're done with this discussion, I would like to go home"said Sakura as she got off the bench.

"Not so fast, sit back down!"said Darien.

Sakura sighed and she asked Sasuke to help her.

He shook his head.

"TRAITOR!"said Sakura.

"I still can't believe you went!"said Darien.

"I can't believe you actually went alone!"said Derick.

"Do you know what could have happened?!"asked JayJay.

"I just can't believe that you would actually go along with this!"said Jesse.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, you should try using your head a little more!"said Skyler.

"Your one to talk"muttered Sakura.

"That was something very stupid for you to do!"said Darien.

"Your point is...?"asked Sakura.

"Don't you care about what could have happened to you?!"asked Jesse.

"Ugh,will you people ever shut up?!"asked Sakura annoyed.

_'Damn, she's getting an ear full.I never knew they would talk this much'_thought Sasuke.

"Will you ever listen?!You always make the same mistakes over and over!"said Darien.

"Yeah, you would think that you would learn from your mistakes by now"said Skyler.

"Last time was a different story.It happened differently!"said Sakura.

"But the same thing could have happened!"said Derick.

"But it didn't!"said Sakura.

"What if it did?!"asked Darien.

"Okay, sorry that I don't listen to you guys but, I just can't.I'm tired of this.You don't let me do anything!You aren't even my parents and fyi I'm the damn gang leader!"said Sakura.

"And maybe you shouldn't have been picked to be it"said Darien.

Sakura was shocked at what he said.

"So, it was a wrong choice for me to be a gang leader"said Sakura.

"No-, Sakura-chan, I didn't mea-"

"You did mean it.Your right, I shouldn't have been picked to be the leader.Maybe I shouldn't even have been in the gang to begin with.If you want the spot, go ahead and take it, I'm not responsible enough to be the leader but, clearly, you are"said Sakura as she got up and ran away from them.

"Sakura-chan, I didn't mean that!No, come back!"said Darien he was about to go after her but, Jesse held him back.

"Leave her, she's mad right now.Let her cool off, you really shouldn't have said that.You now she's the right one to be the gang leader.She's a great leader!"said Skyler.

"I know and I never said she wasn't,I just ugh, she needs to use her head more.She can't keep doing these things and look, she just ran off again, who knows what will happen!"said Darien.

"Well, we're overprotective of her,making her want to escape for some time so she can be free"said JayJay.

"She's not leaving the gang,right?"said Skyler.

They all stayed silent because, honestly, they had no clue.

"I'll go talk to her, and make sure she's okay"said Sasuke.

"Okay,good luck, make sure she doesn't try to kill ya"said Skyler.

Sasuke walked towards the direction where Sakura went.

Sasuke went to Sakura's house, the maid said they didn't see Sakura come in.

_'But, I saw her come this way.Let me check in her backyard'_thought Sasuke as he walked to the back of the house.

He saw Sakura sitting down on the grass with a few tears coming down her face.

"Saki-chan, are you alright?"asked Sasuke.

"I'm fine"said Sakura as she wiped the tears from her face.

He sat down next to her on the grass.

"It doesn't seem like it"said Sasuke.

"It's just, I can't believe Darien would say that.We've been a gang for about eight or nine years, and now he comes up saying maybe I shouldn't have been the leader.It just you know hurts I mean, all these years did he think that I wasn't good enough?That I wasn't fit to be the leader?"asked Sakura.

"He thinks your a great leader and that it was right to choose you.They chose you because they knew you would be a great leader.He was just mad, and when someone is mad they say something stupid"said Sasuke.

"Yeah but, he's always been mad whenever something like this happened and never, _never _has he ever said anything like that"said Sakura.

"That's because you really didn't seem to care"said Sasuke.

"That's because I hear the same thing _over _and _over_.It bored me to death having to hear the same shit and they were giving me a headache because they wouldn't shut up!"said Sakura.

"I got to admit,that was an ear full.But, you really need to learn to be a bit more responsible"said Sasuke.

"Don't turn overprotective like them, please!"said Sakura.

"What's wrong with them being protective of you anyway?It's just their way of showing they really care about you and your safety"said Sasuke.

"It's okay for them to be protective but not _over_protective"said Sakura.

"Does it really make a difference?"asked Sasuke.

"Yes, being protective is caring about the person and about their safety.Being overprotective is caring too much!"said Sakura.

"Well, then they care a lot about you"said Sasuke.

"But they don't have to worry so much about me!"said Sakura.

"Well, your a girl,they aren't in gangs for many reason, it's really dangerous.So, they have the right to be overprotective.Besides,your like their sister,the _only _one.All of them are brothers to you and well that makes five of course you will miss them if one happens to pass away but,you still have to comfort from the other guys.If your gone they wont have any other sister, because your the only one"said Sasuke.

"(sigh)I guess your right but, still Darien-kun,what he said, it just,ugh,why would he say that?"asked Sakura.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"asked Sasuke.

"Well, I'm asking you, and if you know, you _better _tell me"said Sakura.

"Or you'll do what?"asked Sasuke with a challenging smirk.

"I'll kick your ass!"said Sakura.

"I would like to see you try"said Sasuke.

"Is that a challenge?"asked Sakura.

Sasuke didn't get to answer because, Darien and the rest of them came into Sakura's backyard.

"Sakura-chan, first let me say, I'm sorry.I didn't mean it, the way that you took it.I was just mad, that you never listened to us!Your a great leader, and we picked you for a reason and your going to stay as our gang leader"said Darien.

Sakura smiled softly at him.

"I forgive you but, (sigh) can you guys, please, stop giving me a whole effin lecture, every time something bad happens?!"asked Sakura.

"Sure!"said Derick.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, should I tell everybody about my new discovery?!"asked Skyler.

"That isn't even a damn discovery and it's retarded,your retarded, so shut up and no don't say anything because it's stupid!"said Sakura.

"Aw, who cares what you think anyway?Hey guys,guess what I found out?"asked Skyler.

"What?"asked JayJay.

"I found out that...turtles can't fly!Isn't that amazing?!"asked Skyler while jumping up and down.

"Everyone knows that turtles can't fly, that isn't a discovery!"said JayJay.

"Shows how much you know"said Skyler.

"Forget the idiot,do you got anything planned today?"Derick asked Sakura.

"I'm going to hang out with the girls"said Sakura.

"Oh okay, well we're going to leave right now.We're going to hang out with the rest of the guys.They're going to pick you up right?"asked Darien.

"Yes"said Sakura._'Great, I always have to be with someone now,otherwise they wont let me go anywhere'_thought Sakura.

The guys left and Sakura waited for the girls to come, on her porch.

**With The Guys**

The Shinobi and Emerald Slayers were planning something.

"We're going to make Gaara and his gang pay, Sakura will be with the girls, we can use this chance to beat him up"said Darien.

"I heard that today his gang was going to a bar"said Naruto.

"What time?"asked Sasuke.

"A few hours"said Naruto.

"How did you find this out?"asked Sasuke.

"Temari told the lazy bum, and the lazy bum told me.Temari wont be with them though,and she knows what we're planning and she thinks Gaara deserves it"said Naruto.

"It's like she's a spy that's working for us"muttered Neji.

"So, in two hours we'll head out to the bar"said Kiba.

"What will we do once we get there?"asked Shino.

"Well, we should wait for them to arrive and either before or after they go into the bar, we jump them"said JayJay.

"I think we should wait until after they go to the bar, it will be much darker"said Jesse.

"I think this is troublesome"muttered Shikamaru.

"Sakura-chan is our friend,we are always there for our friends,no matter what!"said Kiba.

"I never said I wasn't going to do it, or that I didn't want to.I simply stated that this is troublesome"said Shikamaru.

**With Sakura**

She was at Ino's house with Tenten and Hinata.

"We heard about what happened.He's such a bastard!"said Ino.

"You should have kicked his ass!"said tenten.

"I'm glad your okay"said Hinata.

"I don't want to talk about this.I had enough of it with my gang oh my gosh, I though they would _never _shut up and they kept telling me the same tings over and over!"said Sakura.

"(giggles)Well, we all know how impatient and short-tempered you are"said Ino.

"PIG!"Sakura said as she glared at her.

"FORHEAD!"said Ino as she glared back.

They both giggled.

"So,are you going to tell Sasuke-san?"asked Hinata.

"Hm?Oh,that, I'm planning on telling him soon, I just need to find the right time"said Sakura.

"When will the right time be?JUST TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL FOR PETE'S SAKE!"said Ino.

"For real, it's awkward with you being the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend out of all of us girls.Because when we talk about our boyfriends, we feel bad because it's like we're bragging that we have one and you don't"said Tenten.

"I'll tell him some time next week"said Sakura.

"You better!"said Tenten.

"(giggles)I will, I promise"said Sakura.

"That's good"said Hinata.

"GREAT!Hey, you never tutored me!"said Ino.

"That's because you had Shikamaru but, not anymore and I doubt Kiba will even teach you the right things if he tutors you.But, I don't even think I have the time, and school will end in about four to five months anyway"said Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"said Ino.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry,I'll help you right now"said Sakura.

"You know, we didn't even go to soccer try-outs"said Tenten.

"I know and that sucks because I really wanted to go and we would be able to hang out more but, ugh we missed them!"said Sakura.

"And today was our last year!Do you know what university your going to go to after High School?"asked Hinata.

"Not a clue"said Sakura.

"Don't know"said Ino.

"Nope"said tenten.

"I don't either"muttered Hinata.

"Ahahaha then why would you ask us?Anyway I can't wait until we graduate!We will finally end High School!"said Ino.

"Hell Yeah, and I'll be 18 next month so, I'm going to be an adult!"said Tenten.

"No way, me too!When is your birth date?"asked Sakura.

"March nine, when is yours?"asked Tenten.

"March 28!"said Sakura.

"Cool!"said Tenten.

"Can't wait!Oh my gosh, the senior prom!Ah!The best thing ever!"said Ino.

"That's still a few months away"said Sakura.

"I know but, I just can't wait!"said ino.

"She's always like this whenever there is a dance or prom"muttered Hinata.

"Well, if she wasn't then, she wouldn't be our Ino now would she?"said Sakura.

"Nope"said Tenten.

"Well, Sakura-chan you better start tutoring me right now.Tenten-chan,Hinata-chan, you two can go do what you want around my house."said Ino.

"We'll stay here"said Hinata.

"Suit yourself"said Ino.

**With The Guys**

They have been waiting for Gaara and his gang to get out of the bar, for a while now.

"Are they planning on getting drunk or something?"muttered Naruto.

"Sssh"said Jesse.

Twenty minutes later, Gaara's gang finally came out of the bar, they weren't drunk they seemed normal.

Gaara was surprised when he felt himself being shoved against the wall, by Sasuke.

"What do you want Uchiha?!"asked Gaara.

_'Sakura didn't tell them,did she?'_thought Gaara.

"Payback for what you did to her!"said Sasuke.

"We all know what you did you filthy bastard, and your going to regret it.Believe it!"said Naruto.

"She told you?!That bitch"said Gaara.

Sasuke punched Gaara on the face.

"She's not a bitch you asshole!"said Sasuke.

"It was a mistake,touching her,now you and your gang will pay"said Darien.

They all started fighting.It wasn't a fair fight, obviously because it was two gangs against one but, The Emerald Slayers and The Shinobi really cared for Sakura and if you mess with one of them, you mess with all of them.

Sasuke was fighting Gaara.

Kankuro was fighting Darien and Skyler.

Everyone else, was fighting everyone else.

"Dont-"Sasuke punched Gaara in the stomach and he fell to the floor holding his stomach in pain"you ever-"he continuously kicked Gaara's back"touch her-"he picked up Gaara by the collar and slammed him against the wall"you filthy bastard!"

Gaara coughed up some blood.

"Why do you care so much?Don't tell me you fell in love with her?Tch,pathetic"said Gaara as he spat on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke lifted up Gaara by the collar and thre him to the ground.

He jumped on him and started punching him,very hard,nonstop.

Gaara was able to land a _few _hits on Sasuke but,Sasuke was winning.

Everyone else in the gang,was bleeding a lot, or just unconscious.

"You better stay away from her!"said Sasuke.

"Like, I'm going to listen to you.Mark my words Uchiha, I will have her.I _always _get what I want"said Gaara.

Sasuke got so mad, he punched Gaara as hard as he could, and Gaara was knocked out.

"Damn, he still wants to go after her?!"asked Naruto.

"He's very persistent"said neji.

"He's a bastard, a bastard full of shit, and that's all he'll ever be"said Sasuke angrily.

"Same thing with his brother that wears make-up.He talks big, but he can't fight as much as he talks"said Skyler.

"Well, I guess we're done here"said Shikamaru.

"Yeah,let's go"said Darien.

They all walked out of the alley.

_'He wont have her!Never!'_thought Sasuke.

He was tired of all of them(Sai,Gaara,Zaku) saying that she would be theirs because they always get what they want.

They wouldn't have her because,she was his,he would make sure of it.

He wasn't about to let the only girl that he truly really liked and cared for,be taken away by some low life.

_'If I want her to be mine, I'll have to tell her how I feel.I'll tell her soon, I have to'_thought Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter.Gaara got what he deserves!Yes Sasuke TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL!Again I updated two times in one day,since it is only 4pm I think I might be able to update another chapter later on.But, I wont make any promises because I might be busy.I hope your enjoying the story, I'm trying really hard here!I will start on the net chapter right now!Right away!Okay?!PLZ REVIEW!**


	24. We were bored

**Chapter 24:We were bored**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

The next morning,it was now Sunday,Sakura didn't bother waking up.

She stayed in bed, and she would wake up whenevr she felt like it.

She woke up at around 12p.m.

She stretched and rubbed her eyes.

She took a shower,brushed her teeth,brushed her hair,and put on fresh clean clothes.

_'I wonder what I'm going to do today.I got nothing planned and ugh I have no idea of what I'm going to do'_thought Sakura.

**'Let's go over Sasuke's house!'**said Inner Sakura.

Ding-Dong

Sakura heard her doorbell ring.When she was home she always opened the door whenever someone came.She told the maids that she could do it but, when she wasn't home,they obviously had to open the damn door.

Sakura went downstairs and lazily opened her door.She was shocked to see see a bruised up Gaara at the front of her door.

Gaara pulled he routside and closed the door.

"You little bitch!I told you not to tell anyone and then look at what you do, you tell your fucken gang and that fucken Uchiha!Your going to pay!"said Gaara as he choked Sakura and lifted her up and pushed her against the wall.

Sakura was trying to pry his hands off of her neck.She couldn't say anything because of the lack of oxygen,she could feel her life going away.

Sakura felt his grip loosen until his hand was no longer around her neck.She was on the floor gasping for air so, she was too busy to see what was the reason for Gaara to let go.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her you good for nothing bastard.Leave before I kill you, don't ever go near her again.You say you want her yet, you almost killed her just now!What the hell is your problem?!"asked Sasuke.

"She should have kept her mouth shut then, everything would have gone as planned and she would be mine by now!"said Gaara.

"She will never be yours!Just get lost you ass!Leave!"said Sasuke.

"Whatever Uchiha"said Gaara as he left.

When Sakura was able to breathe again she looked at Sasuke.

"Thanks"Sakura said softly.

"You okay?"asked Sasuke.

"Yeah,why did you come here?What are you doing here?"asked Sakura.

"Well, I was coming over to check on you.I knew that Gaara would try to do something to you because we found out about what he did to you.So, I had to come to make sure that you were safe"said Sasuke.

"Um thanks, and um how did he find out that you guys know?Why did he have bruises?"asked Sakura.

"We had a little _meeting _with him yesterday"said Sasuke.

"You guys jumped him?!"asked Sakura.

"And his whole gang"said Sasuke.

"Not Temari,right?"asked Sakura.

"No she was the who told us where he was"said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled softly.'You guys shouldn't have done that"said Sakura.

"Why not?!He deserved it for everything that he has done!"said Sasuke.

"I know he does but, you didn't have to!I don't care that you did, I'm just saying that you didn't have to"said Sakura.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

"Well, now that your here, let's go do something.I'm really bored and I want to do something.I just woke up but, yeah!"said Sakura.

"You just woke up?!Um where do you want to ho?"asked Sasuke.

"I have no clue but, let's go somewhere!"said Sakura.

"Want to go to the movies?"asked Sasuke.

"Only if we don't watch a scary movie!"said Sakura.

"(chuckles)I promise we wont"said Sasuke.

"Good then, I'm going to go get my phone and purse, be right back"said Sakura as she went inside her house and came out a few minutes later.

"Okay, let's go"said Sakura.

They went in Sasuke's car and he drove to a movie theatre.

When they got in Sasuke asked Sakura what movie she wanted to watch.

"Ummmmmm..."said Sakura.

"Not a chick flick"muttered Sasuke.

"Oh shut up,Sasuke!"said Sakura.

"Just pick a damn movie already"said Sasuke.

"I don't know anything about any of the movies they are showing.I haven't watched television in a while so, I haven't seen the commericals.Um, you pick"said Sakura.

"Fine"muttered Sasuke.

They ended up seeing a funny movie.

Sasuke had his arm around Sakura and Sakura slightly leaned into him.They both shared popcorn and they both had their own soda.

_'I always like being in his arm.The feeling is just so...great'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke got his soda and out the straw in his mouth and tried to drink some but, he already finished it.

_'Great, I got more no soda but, Sakura does.I'll just take hers'_thought Sasuke.

He knew she would get annoyed which is another reason why he was going to drink from her soda.

He took Sakura's soda out of her hand and starting drinking it.

_'What the fuck?!He took my soda!Ah!I drank from that and he's drinking from it too!'_thought Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun,why the hell are you drinking _my _soda?!"asked Sakura.

"I don't think you mind sharing,do ya?"Sasuke asked smirking.

"You have your own!"said Sakura.

"I finished it"said Sasuke.

"Then go buy yourself another one!"said Sakura.

"Why should I bother wasting money on another one when, I can just share with you?"asked Sasuke.

"Because it's _mine_"said Sakura.

"I'm too lazy too go anyway.Besides, I'm comfortable like this, I don't want to move, because then I wont be so comfortable.I like being in this position with you"said Sasuke he smirked because even though he couldn't see sakura's face,because the theatre was dark,he knew that she was blushing.

"Whatever, just don't drink all of it"muttered Sakura as she _tried _to watch the movie.

Sasuke put the straw near her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?"asked Sakura.

"Drink some"said Sasuke.

"I can hold it myself"said Sakura.

"I'll hold it for you"said Sasuke.

"Why?"asked Sakura.

"Because I feel like it"said Sasuke.

"That explains a lot"muttered Sakura.

"Just drink it!"said Sasuke.

"Ugh fine"said Sakura as she took a sip.

After that,Sasuke just kept drinking the soda until there was nothing.

"I told you not to drink all of it!"said Sakura.

"Why do you think that I let your drink some?So that I could drink the rest"said Sasuke.

"Fucken asshole!"said Sakura.

"Watch the language"said Sasuke.

"You owe me another soda!"said Sakura."Why does all of this seem familiar.Aa, that faithful day during the Fair.You dropped my hot dog, you owed me one and repaid me with _something else._It's only fair if I repay you that way too because, I'm definitely not going to buy another soda"said Sasuke smirking.

Sakura blushed, she knew what he was talking about.

_'I kissed him instead of getting him another hot dog!Is Sasuke-kun going to kiss me?Oh my gosh!'_thought Sakura as she felt his lips on hers.

She eagerly kissed back with as much force.

The two teens that would soon be adults,were making out in the theatre, instead of watching the movie.

They made out for about seven minutes before pulling apart for air.

"Do I owe you anything now?"Sasuke asked obviously smirking.

"Nope"was Sakura's reply.

They watched the rest of the movie and then left.

"It's only four in the afternoon, what do you want to do?"asked Sasuke.

"Um, what is everyone else doing?"Asked Sakura.

"Dates"muttered Sasuke.

_'Of course, since they are all going out with someone.Well, me and Sasuke are sort of on a date'_thought Sakura.

"Oh, can we go get something to eat?"asked Sakura.

"Sure"said Sasuke.

They were walking towards his car when, they bumped into,Sai.

"Hey Sakura, it's been a while sine our last encounter, hasn't it?"asked Sai with a smirk.

"Sasuke-kun!"said Karin.

_'She's here with the gang for once, that's a surprise.She wasn't with them last time'_thought Sakura.

"Yeah, now could you leave?"asked Sakura.

"I heard about what Gaara did to you.That bastard!He should know better than to put his filthy hands on _my _woman"said Sai.

"I'm not yours!"said Sakura.

"But, you will be.I don't know why you wont just come with me.I'd love you,care for you, and be everything you want me to be"said Sai.

"You would be everything I want you to be?"asked Sakura.

_'What the hell?Is she really considering going with him?'_thought Sasuke.

"Yupp"Sai said smirking.

"Then, why don't you start by _being _gone and out of my fucken sight!"said Sakura.

Sai's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a frown.

_'That, was NOT expected'_thought Sasuke surprised.

"One day you'll appreciate Sakura, I know you will.And that day will come _soon_.I have to go now but, I can't wait until we see each other again"said Sai.

"Whatever, just leave already!"said Sakura.

"Why are you with Sasuke anyway?!"asked Sai, glaring at Sasuke.

"Is that any of your business?"asked Sasuke.

"Shut the hell up Sasuke!I wasn't talking to you!"said Sai.

"(gasp)Sai, why are you talking like that to _my _Sasuke-kun?!"asked Karin.

"Shut up Karin!"said Sai.

"You two, are perfect for each other.Why not, go out with each other and stop getting into Sasuke's and my life!"said Sakura.

"Ewww Sai is _not _my type.I mean sure he's hot and sexy but, Sasuke-kun is sexier therefore Sasuke-kun is the only guy for me!"said Karin.

"You like him, just because you think he's sexy?!"asked Sakura.

"No, I like him because I _know _that he is sexy"said Karin.

Sakura just rolled her eyes.

_'It's not like she has a chance with him anyway.She is NOT his type!'_thought Sakura.

**'Why do you say?You think that your his type?'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'Shut up!'_said Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun and I are _meant _for each other"said Karin as she latched her arm with Sasuke's.

Sasuke tried to take her off, without hurting her.He may hate her but, he doesn't hit girls.

"Please, you aren't even his type!"said Sakura.

_'Whoops, I didn't mean to say that out loud'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke smirked at what Sakura said._'So, she's jealous?And she thinks she my type.Well, I know she's my type...interesting...'_thought Sasuke.

"And you think you are?!"asked Karin.

"I never said that I think I am, I just know that _your _not!"said Sakura.

"How would you know what his type is anyway?!"asked Karin.

"I know that he isn't interested in stupid ass sluts like you.I mean, just look at how slutty you dress.Think about how bitchy and slutty you act.How can you be anyone's type?"asked Sakura.

"Because I'm hot unlike you!I'm so beautiful and smart and almost all the guys around love me.Your ugly,look at your hideous pink hair!No one likes you besides, Sai but, he has bad taste,obviously.Everyone knows I look better than you"said Karin.

All of the guys in Sai's gang,including Sai, and also Sasuke were looking at Karin with a 'Are You Serious?' look on their face.

All of them thought that Sakura looked _way _better than Karin, they didn't even think that Karin looked good, not one bit.

"I have great taste you stupid bitch.Whoever likes you is the person with bad taste.Everyone knows that Sakura looks way better than your ugly ass self!Who are you trying to kid?You don't look good"said Sai.

_'Why does he have her in his gang if he doesn't even like her?'_thought Sakura.

"Shut up Sai!Your such an idiot!"said Karin.

_'She doesn't even treat him as if he were her leader'_thought Sakura.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this stupidity.Bye slut, bye ass"said Sakura.

"Wait, you can't leave me without a kiss"said Sai.

_'Ugh, like I would ever kiss him'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke was getting angry well, more like jealous.

_'He can't tell her to kiss him!She wouldn't do it anyway!She doesn't like him!'_thought Sasuke.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him with her as she walked past Sai without giving him a glance.

_'Did she just ignore me?And, she's holding his hand!'_thought Sai as he glared at Sasuke's back.

"Let go of _my _Sasuke-kun,you ugly stupid witch!"said Karin.

Sakura just continued walking away from them, not even showing a sign that shows that she even heard them.

"Can we go to your house?I want to visit Steffy-chan and Jack!"said Sakura.

They went in Sasuke's car and he drove to his house.

"Karin's not my type but, since you know what my type is, who do you think is my type?"asked Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

She blushed a bit and looked out the window.

"I don't know and I don't care.you obviously know who your type is so, why should I bother telling you?Especially when i don't even know!"said Sakura.

"You made it sound like you did"said Sasuke.

"Well, I don't know,I didn't know and I don't care!"said Sakura.

"Of course you do"said Sasuke.

"No I don't, how are you going to tell me what I care about and what I don't care about?"asked Sakura.

"Because it's obvious that you do care"said Sasuke.

"Sure"Sakura said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

**'Oh come on,you know you care!I want to know who he thinks is his type!What if it's us?!'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'What if it isn't us?'_asked Sakura.

**'Then, we'll beat up the bitch this is supposedly his type!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'You really are an idiot.I have to deal with two idiots,Naruto and Skyler, I don't need you too!'_said Sakura.

Sasuke parked in the driveway of his mansion.

They got out of his car and walked to the front of it.

Sasuke knocked and of course.,Jack was the one who opened the door.

"Sakura-chan, what a pleasant surprise.It's good to see you here again"said Jack as he smiled at her.

"Hey Jack!How have you been?"asked Sakura.

"Very good, thank you.What brings you here today?"asked Jack.

"We were hanging out since, we were both stuck with nothing to do since everyone else is on a date or something"said Sasuke.

"So, you two went on a date?"asked Jack.

"N-no, we were just hanging out"Sakura said her cheeks had a tint of pink.

_'I wish it was a date but, we're just friends.I want us to be more though'_thought Sakura.

**'Then tell him,tell him right now!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'N-no-o, I'm too nervous'_thought Sakura.

**'Chicken!'**said Inner Sakura.

Sakura walked to the living room and saw Stephanie there, just sitting on the couch bored.

"Hey Steffy-chan!"said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!Ah!Someone to talk to!I've been bored out of my mind!"said Stephanie.

"Me too!So, I asked Sasuke-kun if I can come visit you and Jack!"said Sakura.

_'Jack told me about Sasuke liking Sakura.I wonder if she feels the same way.She has to know whether or not she likes him, now right?'_thought Stephanie.

"Hey, um do you like Sasuke?"Stephanie asked in a low tone.

Sakura blushed a bit and nodded her head.

"But, don't tell anyone.Please?"asked Sakura.

"I wont, but, why don't you tell him how you feel?"asked Stephanie.

"I'm nervous and shy"said Sakura.

"Wow, but you should tell him soon"said Stephanie.

"I'm planning to"said Sakura.

"Good"said Stephanie as she smiled softly at Sakura.

_'Sasuke will finally have a girlfriend'_thought Stephanie.

"Well, I think I should go now.I'll talk to you some other time.See you when I see you, bye!"said Sakura.

"Bye Sakura-chan, visit again, soon!"said Stephanie.

"I will"said Sakura they hugged goodbye and Sakura went to the entrance of Sasuke's house.

"You talked to Stephanie?"asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, we can go now.Bye Jack"said Sakura.

"Bye Sakura-chan, don't take too long to visit!"said Jack.

"I wont"said Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke went out of Sasuke's house,into his car, and they drove off to Sakura's house.

He parked in front of her house.

"Bye Sasuke-kun,I had a good time today.I'll see you at school tomorrow"said Sakura.

"Okay Saki-chan, bye"said Sasuke.

Sakura gave him a peck on the cheek,got out of his car, and opened the gates to her house.

She closed the gates and walked to her house.

Sasuke watched her go into her home and then drove off.

_'I don't think I can take this anymore.I like you more and more each day.You have to know how you make me feel.I have to tell you'_thought Sasuke as he continued driving home.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter.Oh yeah baby!I updated three chapters in one day AGAIN!It feels good being able to update a lot of chapters in a day.That way readers wont ever kill me for taking forever to update since I update about 2 to 3 chapters EVERY SINGLE DAY!WOOHOO!lol anyway PLZ REVIEW!!**


	25. You HAVE to tell him

**Chapter 25:You _have _to tell him**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

Beep-Beep-Beep

Sakura of course,has a strong hatred for alarm clocks so, once it woke her up she picked it up and threw it at the opposite wall, and it broke,and it finally shut up.

"Great, now I have to get ready for stupid school"mumbled Sakura.

She did her normal morning routine and got ready.

She was wearing jeans and a tight black and green tank top.Well, a green tak top with a black tank top over it.

She just brushed her hair and was too lazy to do anything with it.

She ate breakfast.

Then, she walked out of her mansion,got in her car, and drove off to school.

_'Everyone else is already there.I woke up late today.'_thought Sakura.

She parked her car in the School's parking lot and slowly walked to the front of the school.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"said Naruto."Why did you come late?School is going to start in about three minutes"said Derick.

"I woke up late"said Sakura.

"Oh"said Derick.

_'I was thinking about Sasuke-kun.I wanted to tell him today but,I just can't.Why is it that I always give up right when I'm about to do something?I guess I will have to tell him some other day'_thought Sakura.

She was up all night thinking about whether or not she should tell Sasuke about how she feels.

They went inside the school because first period was about to start.

Sakura sat in her normal seat,next to Sasuke.

Karin came up to them.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!Hello pink bitch!"said Karin in that annoying,stupid, scratchy, corny,bitchy, snobby, ridiculous, dumb ass voice of hers.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

"Fuck off you dirty slut"said Sakura.

"That's it?I'm tired of you always trying to humiliate me in front of _my _Sasuke-kun!We fight, right here and right now"said Karin.

"You do the job of humiliating yourself,on your own.If you want to fight for no apparent reason then,okay but, it's your funeral"said Sakura.

Karin got mad and she glared at Sakura.

"Well, get up and fight you worthless bitch!"said Karin.

"Don't demand me,stupid slut"muttered Sakura as she got up.

"Saki-chan,do you really think it's worth fighting her?"asked Sasuke.

"Nope,just a waste of my time but, I'm bored and have nothing else to do.A fight is good enough for me no matter how weak,whack,and annoying the person may be"said Sakura.

_'But, if I want to get her into more trouble than me,I have to get her to hit me first because then, she will be the blame since she started the fight'_thought Sakura.

Karin shoved Sakura._'That's my sign to beat the crap out of her'_thought Sakura as she smirked.

_'Why the hell is she smirking?!'_Karin thought nervously.

Soon,Karin saw herself shoved against the wall.

"You waste your time trying to beat me"said Sakura as she punched karin across the face.

Karin tried to slap Sakura but,Sakura caught her wrist and started twisting it.

"AH!NO!STOP!I GIVE UP!"yelled Karin as she cried in pain.

"You serious?Damn!The fucking fight just started!I wouldn't even call it a damn fight.See,you can't beat me Karin,compared to me,your nothing"said Sakura as she let go of Karin and went back to her seat.

"What happened here?!"asked Genma.

"The stupid pinkette bitch!She beat me up!"said Karin.

"Watch your language!Sakura,did you do this?"asked Genma considering she was the only one with pink hair.

"Yupp"said Sakura in a uncaring voice.

"Why!"demanded Genma.

"She said she wanted to fight, and she hit me first.I'm not going to let someone hit me and then get away with it"said Sakura.

"Karin,you hit her first?"asked Genma.

"Well duh, the better fighter always gets the first hit!"said Karin.

"Then why are you the one that's crying like a little bitch?Oh and I let you hit me first so, you would be in trouble for starting the fight"said Sakura.

"Both of you, to the Principal's office,NOW!I will tell her what happened but,you must tell her the whole story"said Genma.

"Great"muttered Sakura as she got up from her seat and went out of the classroom.

"I'll see you soon Sasuke-kun!"said Karin as she got up off the floor and went out of the classroom.

**At The Principal's office.**

Sakura and Karin were sitting in front of the Principal,Tsunade.

"Why did both of you fight each other in class?"asked Tsunade.

"Karin was being a bitch,actually she always is"said Sakura.

"Ugh, Karin I'm tired of you being a bitch around school.Your expelled,and now that your not a student that goes to this school,GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU WORTHLESS HOE!"said Tsunade.

_'I've wanted to tell her that for these past four years!It feels so good being able to say it!Yay!No more dealing with the bitch!'_thought Tsunade.

"WHAT?!You can't expel me!I wont be able to see _my _Sasuke-kun and well, I should still be going to this school!"said Karin in disbelief.

"You have been sent here to man y times.Disrespecting teachers,bad language,and fights.No one even likes you here so, your expelled and this was your last year of school so, it can be like you dropped out"said Tsunade.

"You are such a bitch!Ugh!Haruno you slut stay away from Sasuke-kun.Ugh!"said Karin as she left out the office angrily.

"Oh my gosh, thank you Sakura,if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to expel the crazy bitch."said Tsunade.

"Wow, I had no idea that you hated her!Well, that makes the whole school!"said Sakura.

"Yeah, you have no punishment,get back to class"said Tsuande.

"Okay,thanks,bye"said Sakura.

_'Hell yeah!The bitch don't go to this school anymore!'_thought Sakura happily as she walked into class.

Everyone wondered why she looked happy,as she sat in her seat.

"Why are you so happy?"asked Sasuke.

"I didn't get any punishment _and _Karin got expelled!It's a dream come true!"said Sakura.

"Whoa,you serious?"asked Sasuke not believeing it either.

"Hell yeah I am!It was so awesome how Tsunade cursed out Karin!"said Sakura.

"Wow, at least we wont be seeing her in school anymore.I was tired of that bitch"said Sasuke.

"Yeah!"said Sakura.

...**At Lunch Time**...

"I'm telling you Sakura-chan,I talked to a banana before!Why won't you believe me?!"asked Skyler.

"Because that's the stupidest thing ever!Fruits can't talk!"said Sakura.

"Then, explain how a banana talked to me!"said Skyler.

"A banana _didn't _talk to you,you idiot!It's all in your head!"said Sakura.

"That's not true!You can even ask the banana yourself,if you don't believe me"said Skyler.

"Bananas can't talk so, I'm not going to waste being retarded by _trying _to talk to a damn fruit just because you _think _it can talk!"said Sakura.

"Your right,you can't talk to it"said Skyler.

"Finally,you understand that fruits can't talk!"said Sakura.

"What are you talking about?You can't talk to it because, I already ate it.This sucks, now I don't have any proof!"said Skyler.

"Don't worry, I believe you Skyler!"said Naruto.

"Naruto, don't turn even more stupid than you already are, by actually listening to Skyler!"said Ino.

"I never thought I would meet anyone worse than the dobe"muttered Sasuke.

"I never thought you would actually talk!"said Naruto.

"Yeah, you have been talking more than usual.You usually don't respond or you just say 'hn' but, ever since Sakura came around, you have opened up your vocabulary!"said Kiba.

Sasuke sent a glare towards Kiba.

"Hey!Me and Sakura-chan are still having a conversation"said Skyler.

"It's Sakura-chan and I"said Sakura.

"No silly, my name isn't sakura-chan.It's me,Skyler, and you are Sakura!"said Skyler.

"I know that you idiot!I'm just telling you the correct way to say it since your so stupid!"said Sakura.

"I am not stupid and I said it the correct way.Me and Sakura-chan!"said Skyler.

"That's not how you say it,your suppose to say Sakura-chan and I"said Sakura.

"Why do you keep mentioning yourself two times?!And what about me?!Your suppose to mention that I'm in the conversation.My name is Skyler, S-K-L-, wait no, let me start all over, S-K-Y-L-E-R, that's how you spell it"said Skyler.

"OH MY GOSH!"said Sakura frustrated.

"(chuckles)I have never met anyone and I don't think that I will _ever _meet anyone dumber than Skyler"said Darien.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"asked SKyler as he glared at him.

"It means that your the World's number one idiot"said Derick.

"Wow, really?That's awesome!I'm number one!WOOHOO!YOU CAN'T BEAT THAT!NUMBER ONE IS FIRST!SO I ROCK AND YOU DON'T!WHAT NOW?!"said Skyler.

"Wow"said Ino.

"I can't believe this,this is TOTALLY AWESOME DUDE!YOUR NUMBER ONE!"said naruto as he gave Skyler a high five.

"Even though he's worse than the dobe,the dobe is still an idiot"muttered Sasuke.

"(giggles)My two closest friends that i have had since my childhood are both complete idiots!"said Sakura.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Sakura-chan"said Skyler.

"It's true though"said Neji.

"Stay out of this Hyuga!"said Skyler.

"Why should I?"asked Neji.

"I don't know, you can stay in this if you want, I really don't care"said Skyler.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so bored!And these two idiots,wont stop being idiots!"said Sakura.

"Well, lunch is going to be over soon anyway"said Jesse.

"ugh, can't it be over quicker"muttered Sakura.

"Calm down,Saki-chan,why so impatient?"asked Sasuke.

"I hate this school!It's so boring!"said Sakura.

"Aren't all schools?"asked Darien.

"True"muttered Sakura.

"Why are you so troublesome?"asked Shikamaru.

"Great,now,I'm the troublesome woman?!"asked Sakura as she glared at him.

"You always were troublesome"muttered Shikamaru.

"And you always were a lazy ass bum!"said Sakura.

"BITCH!"said Karin's annoying voice from behind Sakura.

"What do you want you fucken annoying hoe?!What are you doing here anyway?!You got expelled!"said Sakura.

"Who the hell do you think your talking to like that?!And yeah I did but, I had to come get my things and I thought I would pay my Sasuke-kun a little visit!"asked Karin.

"Your slutty hoe who has no life and needs to get one"said Sakura.

"I am not a slutty hoe!And I have a life!"Said Karin.

"Keep telling yourself that"said Sakura.

"Ugh whatever, Sai just wanted me to tell you that he wants you to meet him at Norduran Street!As soon as you get out of school"said karin.

"He actually believes I will go?"asked Sakura.

"He said that as his future girlfriend you should listen to what he says"said Karin.

"I'm not his future girlfriend!I will _never _be his girlfriend!He needs to get that through his thick head.So does Gaara!"said Sakura.

"Well, if you end up getting beaten to a pulp,just know it's your own fault.Bye Sasuke-kun, I love ya"said Karin as she blew a kiss to him and walked away.

"You went last time, when Gaara told you too.There is no way in hell your going this time!"said Darien.

"I know, I wasn't planning on going and I'm not going to go.I don't know where the hell Norduran Street is anyway and I honestly don't care"said Sakura.

"Wait,she got expelled?!"asked Naruto.

"Yeah"said Sakura.

"No wonder you were so happy during first period"said Neji.

"Well, it is like a dream come true!I hate the effin bitch and I don't want to ever see her again!But, she's in Sai's retarded gang ugh, I guess I'm going to see her eventually anyway"muttered Sakura.

...**Time Skip**...**End Of School Day**...

"So,what are you doing today Ino-chan?"asked Sakura.

"Kiba-kun is taking me out somewhere"said Ino.

"Hinata-chan?"asked Sakura.

"I'm going to go somewhere with Naruto-kun"said Hinata.

"Tenten-chan?"Sakura asked hopefully.

_'Please don'tt ell me your going somewhere with Neji!I will flip!I have no one to hang out with.Ugh, they're right, i really should get a damn boyfriend'_thought Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I'm going to spend some time with Neji-kun"said Tenten.

"Great, who am I suppose to hang out with?!The air?!"asked Sakura.

"What about your gang?"asked Hinata.

"Skyler is telling his jokes, so I'm not going _anywhere _near him.Derick is trying to avoid Skyler.JayJay,Jesse,and Darien are going to go somewhere and do guy stuff"muttered Sakura.

"This is why I told you,GET YOURSELF A BOYFRIEND!"said Ino.

"Just tell Sasuke!"said Tenten.

"I can't ugh I'm going to go see what Shino and Shikamaru are doing"said Sakura.

"Shikamaru is spending time with Temari"Ino said a bit angrily.

"Jealous much?"asked Sakura with a smirk on her face.

"As if!I got my Kiba-kun!"said Ino.

"What is Shino doing?"asked Sakura.

"He's hanging out with some of our old friends,their names are Rock Lee and Chouji but,they don't go to our school"said Hinata.

"But,Sasuke isn't busy!"said Tenten.

"He's always the only one who isn't busy!"said Sakura.

"He would be if YOU JUST ASKED HIM OUT ALREADY!"said Tenten.

"Ssssh i don't want any of the guys to hear.They still didn't come out of their classes yet but,when they do well, I don't want them to hear or anything"said Sakura.

The girls came out of class earlier than usual because they all had substitute teachers.

They were waiting for the guys to come out.

"Sorry"said Tenten.

"I would ask him out already but,I'm too nervous and shy"said Sakura.

"Nope, we aren't taking that for an answer."said Hinata.

"Your going to tell him Sakura-chan!"said Ino.

"Your going to tell him today!"said Tenten.

"Yeah!Your going to hang out with him today and then,you're going to tell him what you feel for him!"said Hinata.

"Don't give us the bullshit of being nervous Sakura-chan!You like him and it's obvious that he likes you too!Just tell him already!"said Ino.

"You _have _to tell him today and you two _will _be a couple today!If you don't,we're going to tell him that you like him in front of _all of us including the guys_!"said Tenten.

"You wouldn't!"said Sakura.

"Try us!"said Ino.

_'We really wont do that!But,you gotta tell him Sakura-chan!'_thought Tenten.

"Ugh fine,you guys win, I'll tell him today"muttered Sakura.

"YAY!"they chorused.

"Finally!"said Ino.

"Finally what?"asked Darien from behind Sakura.

All of the guys were standung there looking confused.

They heard the girls say 'yay' and 'finally' but,they didn't here the rest of the conversation.

"Nothing!Mind your own business!"said Tenten.

"What were you girls talking about?"asked Neji.

"Um about... going to... Hawaii to... relax..."said Ino.

"That's definitely not it"said Shikamaru.

"Why were you listening to our conversation anyway?"asked Hinata.

"We came and heard all of you say yay and then Ino said finally"said Naruto.

"I know what you guys were talking about!"said Skyler.

"No you don't!"said Sakura.

"Yeah I do.You guys were talking about how that bunny rabbit finally got his trix right?You know they always say 'Silly rabbit, Trix are for Kids' well, now they finally let the rabbit get his trix.I was so happy when I found out too!They finally let him get trix!"said Skyler.

"What the fuck?!"asked Kiba.

"That definitely was _not _what they were talking about!"said Derick.

"Yes!Ask them!"said Skyler.

"Were you guys talking about the stupid bunny and the trix?"asked Jesse.

"YEAH!"said Ino.

The guys all looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"I get the feeling that you girls are lying"said Sasuke.

_'I'm not going to say anything because,I promised Sasuke-kun that I wouldn't ever lie to him.Ugh,stupid promise, I just got to keep my mouth shut'_thought Sakura.

"Well, whatever,that's what we were talking about, we were so bored and had nothing else to talk about."said Tenten.

"Well, bye guys I gotta date with a pretty lady!"said Naruto as he left with Hinata.

They all left Sakura and Sasuke alone.

"Are you busy today?"asked Sakura.

"Nope, want to hang out?"ask Sasuke.

"Yeah"said Sakura.

"Okay,leave your car at your house.I'll come with my car to pick you up"said Sasuke.

"Okay"said Sakura as she walked to the parking lot.

_'This is it, I guess.This is the day when I will finally tell him.But, I will tell him later on'_thought Sakura.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter.I will update as soon as I can.They should confess in the next chapter and finally get together :) but, if not then it will be in the chapter after that but, I'mpretty sure they will get together in the next chapter ;).I will update in a few hours! :)I should be done typing up the next chapter by then.Anyway, thanks for reading and PLZ REVIEW!**


	26. Finally Together

**Chapter 26:Finally Together**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

Sakura drove to her house,and parked her car in the driveway.

She knew Sasuke would take some time to come to her house because he had to drop off his things at his mansion.

She went to her room and placed her book bag on her bed.

She went outside onto her porch to wait for Sasuke to arrive.

A few minutes later she saw Sasuke's car pull up at the front of her house.

She got in his car."So,where should we go?"asked Sasuke.

"Let's just go to your house and hang out"said Sakura.

"Okay"said Sasuke as he drove towards his house.

**With The Executors**

Sai and his gang were hanging out at his place.

Well, the front of his house.

Sai noticed that Karin seemed more mad and moody than usual.

"Why do you seem more pissed off then usual?Is it that time of the month for you?"asked Sai.

She glared at him.

"No you dumb ass!I got expelled!And it's all because of that stupid bitch!The one that you want as a fucken girlfriend!"said Karin.

"Sakura got you expelled?!"asked Sai.

"Yeah, I told her to fight me because I was tired of her making me look bad in front of Sasuke-kun and I shoved her and well she sort of beat me up"said Karin.

"You shoved her?!"Sai asked angrily.

"Well yeah, I can't stand that bitch!"said Karin.

"I can't stand you!Don't _ever _lay on her!Understand?"asked Sai.

"Why are you defending her anyway?You just met her!I'm in your gang,you knew me longer!Why do you care for her anyway?!She's just a little bitch!"said Karin.

"Your the little bitch.And even though I knew you longer I never cared for you!Your such a bitch!Your a fucken ugly slut!You think your better than everyone else but, guess what?Your not!No one likes you!So stop acting like your a queen!"said Sai.

"Maybe because I am better than everyone else and everyone has to stop being jealous of me!Your just a gay faggot Sai,you may look good but,eww I don't think anyone would like to go out with you!"said Karin.

"Your one to talk!You have no right to talk to me that way!You always talked to me like that even though I am your leader!Show some respect you damn bitch!"said Sai.

"Who the hell is going to show you respect?!Your such an ass!"said Karin.

"Stop acting like a fucken bitch!"said Sai.

"Stop acting like your an asshole!We wouldn't even be arguing right now if it wasn't for that little pink headed bitch!What's so special about her anyway?!"asked Karin.

"The fact that she isn't anything like you!"said Sai.

"How is that special?!No one in the world is like me that's why I'm better than everyone because me rules!"said Karin.

"_Me rules _doesn't even make sense you dumb bitch!And no one wants to be like you.No guy likes you only the guys that are desperate flirt with you!"said Sai.

"That isn't true!I don't even know why you,Gaara, and Zaku like her!You gang leaders these days have no good taste.Sasuke-kun is the only cool gang leader around these streets!That's why I love him!"said Karin.

"See!Your so clueless and stupid!You think the world revolves around you!Sasuke does like her!"said Sai.

"No he doesn't.What are you talking about?"asked Karin.

"It's the most obvious thing in the world!You can tell that he likes her.He gets mad whenever a guy flirts with her, which means he gets jealous which means he has feelings for her.And haven't you noticed that they are usually with each other?It's so obvious that they like each other but,they aren't telling each other and I hope they leave things that way.Because there is no way I am letting her go out with Sasuke!"said Sai.

"He doesn't like her!She's just a little bitch!That's why one day I will beat the hell out of her!"said Karin.

"It's not like you would be able to even if you tried!And stay away from her you stupid bitch!"said Sai.

"It's not like I will see her again anyway.I'm expelled remember?"asked Karin.

"Oh yeah,about that,your not in this gang anymore!Not that you should have been in it anyway"said Sai.

"WHAT?!"asked Karin.

"You heard me,your out!No one is allowed to put their hands on _my _woman!Not only that but,your expelled from the school, I have no use for you now"said Sai.

"What do you mean?She was never your girl!And just because I got expelled?What does that have to do with anything?!"asked Karin.

"Well, you can't fight for your life.You were just in this gang so we could find out information on the gangs over there, not that you found out much anyway,you were too busy flirting your ass off with Sasuke!"said Sai.

"You can't just kick me out!"said Karin.

"Yeah I can, and I just did!"said Sai.

"Sai, what the hell?Your kicking me out just because of a bitch that you just met who wont ever like you?!"asked karin.

"Your the bitch and she will like me!Just get the fuck away!I never liked you anyway.your just a useless bitch!"said Sai.

"Fine,whatever, stupid bastard!"said Karin as she left.

"At least we wont have to hear that stupid annoying voice anymore"muttered one of the guys in the gang.

"She's a good for nothing brat!I don't know why she was in the gang anyway!She never even got any information about the three gangs who went to the same school as her!"said Sai.

"At least we wont be seeing her anymore"said one of the guys in the gang.

**With Sakura and Sasuke!**

They arrived at Sasuke's house a few minutes later.As always,Jack was the one who opened the door.

He was the one who needed to stand near the door and answer it whenever someone knocked or anything.

"Ah,you did visit soon Sakura."said Jack.

"Yeah!"said Sakura."Nice to see you,it's good to see you to young master"said Jack as he bowed.

Sasuke nodded his head and he and Sakura went upstairs to his room.

"It seems he has a liking towards you.It's like your a niece or daughter to him or something"said Sasuke.

"Yeah,he's really nice!"said Sakura.

There was nothing much to do.

So, they started watching television.

"There's nothing good to watch on t.v"mumbled Sakura.

"No one told you to watch it"said Sasuke.

"Well,what else is there to do, smart one?"asked Sakura.

"Hey, your the one who suggested coming here"said Sasuke.

"Because there's nowhere else to go!"said Sakura.

"How about a girl's favorite place, the damn mall!"said Sasuke.

"That's only Ino's favorite place!"said Sakura.

"True but, there's nothing to do here either"said Sasuke.

"I'm going to look for Yumi-chan.By the way, have you been treating your maids properly?!"asked Sakura.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

"Ugh, why didn't I see that coming?!"asked Sakura.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

Sakura glared at him."Learn to answer with _real _words!I'm going to go look for Yumi-chan!"said Sakura as she got up and left his room.

She went downstairs tot he kitchen to look for Yumi.

"Hey Yumi-chan!"said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan, it's nice to see you again"Yumi said with a smile.

"Same here!"said Sakura.

"So,anything new?"asked Yumi.

"Not really,you?"asked Sakura.

"Stephanie told me about who you like"Yumi said with a smirk.

Sakura blushed."I told her not to tell anyone!"said Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but, I only told Jack and Yumi and I wont tell anyone else!And I didn't tell anyone else!"said Stephanie as she appeared in the kitchen.

"(sigh)It's okay, I'm going tot tell him today anyway"muttered Sakura.

"OH MY GOSH!"said Yumi.

"REALLY?!"asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, my friends are making me tell him today"said Sakura.

"This is going to be great!"said Yumi.

"Since I'm like a mother to Sasuke, you'll be like my daughter!YAY!This is great!"said Stephanie as she hugged Sakura.

"You guys make a cute couple.He will finally have a girlfriend!"said yumi.

"Hold on guys, you don't even know if he likes me!What if he doesn't feel the same?"asked Sakura.

"He will, trust me, he will!"said Yumi.

"How do you know?"asked Sakura.

"Well, it is kind of obvious and he brings you over _a lot_.And he doesn't treat you like he treats other girls,he treats everyone else mean.But, he treats you so good!It's like he's in love!"said Stephanie.

Sakura blushed a bit._'Well, we did kiss a few times already.Do I really have a chance with him?'_thought Sakura.

"Can we not talk about this?"asked Sakura.

"Fine"said Yumi.

"Well, do you know if there's anything I can do?I'm bored!"said Sakura.

"Well, there isn't much to do,why don't you spend time with the young Uchiha?"asked Yumi.

"Because, I don't know.We were watching television but nothing good was on and I told him I was going to look for you"said Sakura.

"Tell him to take you to the park that's in town.That park is very beautiful"said Stephanie.

"Oh yeah, I remember going to that park with him but, then it started to rain"said Sakura.

"Oh was that the day you got a fever?"asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, I'm going to go ask him.See ya later!"said Sakura as she went out the kitchen.

"She's such a sweet girl, I knew from the start,thats he was the right girl for him"said Stephanie.

"Yeah,she's really nice.Sasuke's lucky to have her"said Yumi.

Sakura went upstairs and went into Sasuke's room.

Since she started coming to his house a lot she memorized where most of the rooms were.

"Sasuke-kun!"said Sakura.

"What?"asked Sasuke.

"Um I'm not sure what it's called but, remember that park that we went to before?That's in town?"asked Sakura.

"yeah,what about it?"asked Sasuke.

"Can we go there?!"asked Sakura.

"Sure"said Sasuke as he got off his bed,grabbed his car keys,and went out the room with Sakura foloowing close behind.

"Out so soon?"asked Jack when he saw them leaving.

"Yeah, she wants to go to that park in town"said Sasuke.

"I hope you have fun"said Jack.

"Thanks"said Sasuke as he left out the door.

_'Did he just say thanks?!'_thought Sakura surprised.

"bye Jack!"said Sakura as she too left out the door.

"Oh my gosh!"said Sakura."What?"asked Sasuke confused.

"You actually said thanks!You are treating them better!"said Sakura.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

"And then you go back to that word"muttered Sakura.

Sasuke smirked and got in his car.

Sakura went in his car too.

He drove to town,to the park.

Sakura sat on the grass near the small pond.

It had trees all around._'Like a small tropical forest'_thought Sakura as she just sat there smiling.

Sasuke sat next to her and watched her.

_'Why is it so hard for me to tell him?Why do I like him so much?'_thought Sakura.

**'Well, you never really liked anyone this much.Maybe, you actually fell in love'**said Inner Sakura.

_'No, love is not for me,i never fell in love with anyone before'_said Sakura.

**'You already did'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Even if I did fall in love with him, he wont love me back.My own parents don't even love me!How can anyone love me if I don't even have love from my parents?!'_Sakura asked sadly.

**'Your gang loves you'**said Inner Sakura.

_'They just care for me'_said Sakura.

**'But you know they love you, all of your friends love you.And Sasuke-kun might love you too'**said Inner Sakura.

_'He doesn't, I'm not even sure if he likes me.I know I like him, but, I don't think i love him, at least, I don't know,I'm so confused'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke watched Sakura's expression turn from happy to sad, she seemed deep in thought.

_'I wonder what she's thinking about'_thought Sasuke.

_'Why don't my parents care for me?'_thought Sakura sadly.

**'They think your ruining your future by being a gang leader.Don't worry,they care for you,they just don't show it'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I'm sure that they just don't care for me.They don't even call me to check up on me and see how I'm doing.It's like, I don't even have parents'_said Sakura as a tear slid down her face.

Sasuke stayed quiet before but,he couldn't stay quiet when he saw a tear run down Sakura's face.

"Saki-chan, what's wrong?"asked Sasuke, his voice filled with concern.

"N-noth-"Sakura decided not to say anything.

She was going to say nothing but, that would be lying and she wasn't allowed to lie to him.

"Saki-chan?"asked Sasuke.

"It's just that, I'm thinking about my parents.They don't love me, they don't even care about me"Sakura said sadly.

"I'm sure that they do, they just don't approve of what you do"said Sasuke.

"I'm sure that that's not it."said Sakura.

"How can parents not love their own daughter?"asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, but I know they don't love me.And if my own parents don't love me then, how can I expect to get loved by anyone else?"asked Sakura as more tears rolled down her face.

_'She thinks that her parents don't love her, which makes her think that no one else can love her'_thought Sasuke.

"Well, other people do love you"said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah,who?"asked Sakura.

"Your gang,it's obvious that they love you.They would do anything for you"said Sasuke.

"They just really care about me, I don't know if they really love me like a sister even though they say that they do"said Sakura.

"What?!They have been with you for nearly your whole life,why would they lie about that?"asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, well, I guess your right"said Sakura.

"Yeah and I'm sure that your parents do love you and if they don't, you still are loved by your gang"said Sasuke as he stood up and reached out his hand for Sakura to take.

She took his hand and he helped her stand up.

"Don't forget about the new friends you made this year"said Sasuke.

"Your gang and the girls...they care too"said Sakura.

"They all love you and you love them too, don't be sad, I hate seeing you sad"said Sasuke.

"Why do you hate seeing me sad?"asked Sakura.

"Because I love you too.They aren't the only ones who love you.I also love you but,in a different way,not in the friendship way.I love you,more than a friend"said Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and kissed her.

Sakura was shocked at Sasuke's words.

_'He loves me?!'_thought Sakura.

Once some of her shock was gone she kissed back.

Her arms were around his neck.

With his tongue he asked her for entrance,and she immediately obliged.

They didn't make out, they just kissed for a while and then,pulled back.

"Sasuke-kun,did you mean that?Do you really...l-love me?"asked Sakura.

"Why would I lie about that?And well yeah, at least, I think I do.I have liked you for a while now after four days of knowing you I started liking you.Your just different from all of the other girls"said Sasuke.

"Really?i liked you for a long time too.I also think that I might love you"said Sakura.

_'She loves me too?Sweet!At least she didn't reject me or anything'_thought Sasuke.

"I know you do, who can resist me?(chuckles)"said Sasuke.

"Many people can but, I can't."said Sakura as she smiled at him.

"Oh and about the thing that happened yesterday.Just so you know, your my type"said Sasuke smirking.

"That's good to know(giggles)So, um are we together now?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah"said Sasuke.

Sakura sighed in relief."I'm glad,oh and um the thing that we were talking about earlier.Thanks,you made me feel a lot better"said Sakura.

"No prob,I'm here for you Sakura, and if you ever need anything, just tell me"said Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him surprised.

"What?"asked Sasuke.

"Did you just call me Sakura?"asked Sakura.

"Well,that's your name isn't it?"asked Sasuke.

"Yeah but, you usually call me Saki.By the way why did you call me Saki?"asked Sakura.

"It was your nickname"said Sasuke.

"Why did you give me a nickname?"asked Sakura.

"I gave you a nickname,as a friend.I always thought of you as a good friend.But, then I started liking you as more and well, now we're a couple and I don't need to give you the nickname that i gave you that shows we're really good friends.Because, now we're more than that"said Sasuke as he gave her a chaste yet firm kiss on the lips.

"So, now you're going to call me Sakura?"asked Sakura.

"Of course _SA-KU-RA_"said Sasuke.

_'I like how my name sounds when he says it'_thought Sakura.

She blushed a bit.

"We should get going now"said Sakura.

"Yeah"said Sasuke.

They walked out of the park, hand in hand.

They went in his car and he drove towards her house.

When they arrived he said "See you tomorrow Sakura."

"Okay, bye Sasuke-kun"said Sakura as she gave him a peck on the lips and got out of the car.

_'I'm so glad to finally be with him.We're finally together'_thought Sakura.

She opened the gates climbed up her porch and entered her house.

_'I got the girl I wanted,the girl I love.That's all I really wanted,and all I really needed.I couldn't ask for anything more,I'm just glad to finally have a relationship with Sakura'_thought Sasuke as he drove home.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked this chapter!Oh and btw **VampireBassist **gave me the idea of Karin getting expelled and kicked out of the gang. ;)YAY!They are finally together!See, I told you around chapter 30 they would get together, well four more chapters until 30 so yeah it's close! :)But uh oh you know what this means right?MORE EFFIN DRAMA AND MORE FIGHTS!And honestly this is like um well THE STORY HAS JUST BEGUN because if you read the summary again well, its about all the fighting that goes on once she starts dating Sasuke and well, she just started dating him!!How will the other gang leaders react when they find out Sakura is going out with Sasuke?Read the next chapter to find out,um I will update the next chapter ASAP which might be tonight or tomorrow.Actually I think there's a good chance it will be tonight ;).PLZ REVIEW!**


	27. She's mine and only mine!

**Chapter 27:She's mine and only mine!**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

The next morning Sakura woke up happily.She finally got a boyfriend.Her boyfriend was of course,the boy she likes and is starting to love,Sasuke.

_'The girls were right, I should have told him earlier.Ugh, oh well, I'm just glad that we're finally together'_thought Sakura.

She did her normal morning routine and she changed into a black and red plaid skirt and a red spaghetti strap shirt with a black ribbon on the front.

She put on her black high heels and went downstairs.

She fixed up some breakfast for herself,grabbed her book bag and car keys, and left out the door.

She got into her car and drove off to school.

She parked her car in the parking lot and made her way to the front of the school.

Almost everyone was there.The only people who weren't there yet was Shino and Jesse.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"said Naruto once he saw her.

"Hey Naruto-kun!"said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan"said Skyler.

"Hi"said Sakura.

"So, Sakura-chan what happened with you yesterday?"asked Ino with a sly smirk.

"Um..."Sakura didn't say anything.

_'Did she tell him?Ah!I must know what happened yesterday!'_thought Ino.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and she blushed when she saw him smirk.

_'How am I suppose to tell her that I'm going out with him now?!'_thought Sakura.

"Hey Sakura"said Sasuke as he made his way towards her,which confused everyone.

"Hey S-sasuke-kun"said Sakura.

Sasuke gave her a peck on the lips.

"HOLY SHIT!What happened yesterday?!"asked Naruto surprised.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING OUT?!"asked Tenten.

"YOU TOLD HIM?!"asked Ino.

"Your going out with Sakura?!"asked Neji surprised.

"Why didn't you tell us?"asked JayJay.

"WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING?!"asked Skyler.

"Why the hell are you yelling?!"asked Sakura.

"Because everyone else is yelling and it seems like fun"said Skyler.

"Of course"muttered Sakura.

"So,you guys are now a couple?"asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah"said Sasuke.

"Whoa,Sasuke-teme, I never thought that you would get a girlfriend!Ah!My two best friends are dating!"said Naruto.

"Calm down naruto-kun"said Sakura.

"SEE!We told you that you should have told him earlier!"said Tenten.

"I'm happy for you"said Hinata.

"This is beautiful"said Ino.

"I never thought I ould see the day Uchiha got himself a girlfriend"said Kiba.

Sasuke glared at him.

_'Why do they have to make such a big deal about this?'_thought Sasuke annoyed.

"Guys,calm down,why do you have to make such a big deal?"asked Sakura.

Sasuke had his arm wrapped around Sakura's waist to pull her closer towards him.

"I don't even want to know what both of you were doing at Sasuke-teme's house yesterday"said Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN,YOU PERVERT!"yelled Sakura.

"I was just kidding"muttered Naruto.

"I knew you two were going to end up together!"said Derick.

"See,Sakura-chan, I told you that you liked him!I told you that like four weeks ago!"said Skyler.

"Well, I wasn't sure if I liked him at that time"said Sakura.

"LIAR!"said Skyler.

"You better treat her right Sasuke"said Darien.

"Don't hurt our cherry blossom, or we'll hurt you!"said JayJay.

"I would never hurt her"said Sasuke.

"I hope not!"said Ino.

_'Great, if she get shurt in anyway all of them are going to attack me'_thought Sasuke.

"Can we talk about something else?"asked Sakura.

"Sure,um oh!oh!Guess what I heard?!"said Naruto.

"What?"asked Hinata.

"The ugly slut,Karin,got kicked out of The Executors!"said Naruto.

"You serious?Why?"asked Kiba.

"Because Sai got mad at her because she put her hands on _his _woman.Not only that but,she got expelled so he had no use for her since he only used her to gather info which,she never got anyway"said Naruto.

Sakura saw Sasuke get a bit mad.

_'She's mine!She isn't his woman!He better back off.Gaara and Zaku better back off too!'_thought Sasuke.

"I guess we wont be seeing her anymore,that's a relief"said Ino.

"Funny,she got expelled before knowing that Sasuke finally got a girlfriend"said Tenten.

Unknown to them two pairs of eyes were watching them and they heard their whole conversation.

"Karin-chan told us to keep on Sasuke-kun.She will get pissed off when she hears that he is going out with Sakura"said one of the people that were spying on Sasuke.

"Especially since she hates Sakura"said the other voice as they left.

They were the two girls that always hung out with Karin during school.

Shino and Jesse both arrived around the same time.

"Hey guys"said Jesse.

"Hey Jesse,guess what?"asked Skyler.

"What?"asked Jesse.

"Sakura-chan is going out with Sasuke!"said Skyler.

"Tell the word why don't you?"Sakura said sarcastically.

"Really?Cool, congrats"said Jesse.

"Don't talk to the couple,they're getting mad because we're making such a big deal out of this.But,it is a big deal both of the are gang leaders!Sasuke never showed interest in any girl!And well,yeah it's so wow!"said Ino.

_'So he finally got a girl'_thought Shino.

"Shut up"muttered Sakura.

They all went into their own little conversations.

"You doing anything today?"Sasuke asked Sakura.

"I'm not sure, why?You want to do something?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah,I want to spend time with _my _girl"said Sasuke.

"(giggles)We will,don't worry"said Sakura.

"I'm not worried I'm just saying, we _better _spend time together"said Sasuke."I know"said Sakura.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her.Sakura kissed back.

A few moments later they pulled apart.

"Shouldn't we go in now?"asked Naruto.

"Yeah,the bell will ring soon"said Neji.

...**At Lunch Time**...

Sakura and sasuke were sitting closer than usual,and Gaara noticed this.

Sasuke had his arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulder.

He was watching them from afar,glaring at both of them.

"Why are you looking over there?"asked Kankuro.

"Don't they look a bit _too _close?"asked Gaara.

"Well duh,why wouldn't they be that close to each other?"asked Temari.

"What are you talking about?"asked Gaara.

"Oh,you don't know?The Uchiha and Haruno are going out"said Sakura.

"WHAT?!"yelled Gaara as he stood up and slammed his fist on the table.

"Yeah,I found out this morning,it was going around the whole school"said Temari.

Sasuke marched over to where they were sitting.

"Oh shit,he's pissed"said Kankuro.

"Obviously but, this ought to be interesting"said Temari.

"All hell is loose!"said Kankuro.

"Shut up ya idiot!"said Temari.

"She would we go over there too?"asked Kankuro.

"Nah, he can handle it on his own"said Temari.

"Okay"said Kankuro as he went back to eating.

Gaara went over to the huge table and slammed his fist on their table.

"What the hell is your problem man?"asked Naruto.

"UCHIHA!Why is it that I hear that your going out with Sakura?!"asked well, more like demanded Gaara.

"Because I am going out with her"said Sasuke.

Gaara was so pissed off."Your not allowed to be with her!She's _mine_!"said Gaara."She's not an object,she can't be possessed by someone.And she's _my _girl because she's going out with _me_"said Sasuke.

"She wont be for long!"said Gaara as he flung his fist towards Sasuke's face.

Sasuke was able to grab Gaara's fist before it hit him.

He stood up and punched Gaara on the face.

The two of them started to well get in a big fight.Almost everyone in the cafeteria was watching.It isn't every day that you get to watch two gang leaders beat the hell out of each other in school.

Gaara was on the floor and Sasuke was punching him very hard across the face.

Gaara already started to bleed from his mouth and he got a busted lip and a black eye.

Gaara found an open spot and kicked Sasuke off of him.

He went over to Sasuke and was able to punch him two times,once in the stomach,and once on the face.

_'SASUKE-KUN?!'_thought Sakura.She knew she shouldn't step in the fight, and she knew Sasuke could take care of himself but,she was worried about him.

"SHE'S MINE YOU HEAR ME?!MINE!NOT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE WILL TAKE HER FROM ME!"yelled Gaara as he kicked Sasuke on the stomach.

Sasuke got up angrily."She isn't your and she never will be stay away from her!You fucking filthy bastard!"said Sasuke as he grabbed Gaara from his neck and slammed him onto the table furiously.

_'Damn,Sasuke's pissed off'_thought Darien.

_'Whoa,I never saw the teme get so mad at Gaara before'_thought Naruto.

"SASUKE UCHIHA AND GAARA NO SABAKU, YOU TWO STOP IT RIGHT NOW AND GET INTO MY OFFICE!"yelled Tsunade.

_'I wonder who told the principal.Fucken snitches'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke punched Gaara across the face and then, he let go of him and walked over to Tsunade.

_'FUCKEN BASTARD!'_thought Gaara.

They both walked out of the cafeteria with Tsunade.

"I didn't want this to happen"said Sakura.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?"asked Naruto.

"I didn't want Gaara,Sai,or Zaku to start even more problems with Sasuke because of me"said Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan,this isn't your fault,Gaara is such a bastard and he needs to learn his place.Sasuke and him hate each other anyway"said Naruto.

"But, he did seem more pissed off than usual"said Kiba.

"Okay so, he gets jealous, big deal"said Naruto.

"We'll see what happens after school"said Darien.

...**At the Principal's Office**...

"Why were you two no good kids fighting?!"asked Tsuande.

"Gaara came up to me wanting to fight so, I gave him a fight"said Sasuke simply.

"Why did you want to fight Sasuke?"Tsuande asked Gaara.

"He stole my girl and I want her back!"said Gaara.

"She was never yours you damn bastard!She never liked you and she never will!Get over it!I'm going out with her and there's nothing you can do to take us apart!"said Sasuke angrily.

"So, this fight was over a girl?Who is she?"asked Tsuande.

"Sakura Haruno"said Gaara.

"Okay, lunch will be over soon I will tell her teacher to send her up here"said Tsunade.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

"Can someone tell me the story here?"asked Tsunade.

"Gaara likes Sakura,she doesn't like him and she never did and she _never _will!He forced himself on her before.I just started going out with her yesterday and today when he found out he got angry and he wanted to fight so, we fought because he tried to punch me but, I blocked it"said Sasuke.

"So, Gaara,your the cause of this.Just leave Sasuke and Sakura alone"said Tsuande.

_'Isn't Sakura the one who came here yesterday because she had a fight with Karin?'_thought Tsunade.

"NO!SHE'S SUPPOSE TO BE MINE!I WANT HER AND I WILL HAVE HER!"yelled Gaara as he stood up and pushed his chair over.

Tsunade picked up the phone and called Sakura's teacher once the bell rang.

A few minutes later Sakura came in.

"Ah, I was right,you were the one who came here yesterday because you had a fight with Karin"said Tsunade.

"Um yeah"said Sakura.

_'Why did they tell me to come here?!'_thought Sakura.

"(sigh)Does Gaara have a chance with you?"asked tsunade.

"No"said Sakura, Gaara glared at her.

"There,Gaara, since you don't have a chance with her,stop fighting with the Uchiha,your just wasting your time"said Tsuande.

_'What am I?A guidance counselor?!'_thought Tsunade.

"No,I'm not listening to you or anyone else.I don't care what it takes,she's going to be mine!"said Gaara.

"No she wont!She's my girl and I don't want you anywhere near her!If you go even five feet near her I'm going to bust your ass!"said Sasuke.

He was standing up too."Gaara,leave Sakura alone,and stay away from her and Sasuke.You will get expelled if you go anywhere near them.Trust me, I will do it.I already expelled that stupid slut,Karin"said Tsunade.

"What?!You can't do that!"said Gaara.

"Yeah I can, whenever your on school grounds, you are not to go anywhere near these two.Understand?"asked Tsunade.

"That's bullshit!"said Gaara as he threw some papers off her desk.

"And for that,you get detention,You better listen to me no Sabaku,I don't play around"warned Tsuande.

"Whatever"said Gaara as he stormed out of the Main office but not before saying "Mark my words Uchiha you will regret taking her from me, and I will have her.This isn't a game anymore, I'm serious."

Sasuke just glared at him.

"You two,get out of my office and go to your class!"said Tsuande.

"Okay"said Sakura as she walked out of the office with Sasuke.

"At least we didn't get any punishment"said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry that you got into trouble.I didn't want him to fight you just because we're going out now"said Sakura while looking at the ground.

"It's okay, I always hated that bastard.He needs to learn that you don't like him and he will never have you.Your mine Sakura, mine and only mine"said Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura hugged back."I know Sasuke-kun, don't worry no one will take me away from you"said Sakura while smiling.

"Of course they wont because if they try,they're gonna die"said Sasuke.

"You wouldn't actually kill them...would you?"asked Sakura."Sakura, if anyone tries to steal my girl, I'm going to get pissed off and beat the hell out of them and if they say something that really gets me pissed off then, I might kill them"said Sasuke.

"(giggles)Your so possessive"said Sakura.

"That's because your so beautiful"said Sasuke as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

She blushed at the compliment.

"I got to go to class"said Sakura.

"Stop being such a goodie goodie because everyone knows that when you aren't at school your anything _but _good"said Sasuke.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"asked Sakura.

"Your a gang leader, you get into many fights"said Sasuke.

"(giggles)True but, I don't fight every single day"said Sakura.

"Yeah well fine, go ahead to class, I'll see you later Sakura"said Sasuke as he pecked her on the lips.

"Okay, see ya soon Sasuke-kun"said Sakura as she walked towards the direction of her classroom and Sasuke walked towards his.

...**At The ENd of The SchOoL DaY**...

"So,what happened with you and Gaara?"Derick asked Sasuke.

"If he goes anywhere near me or Sakura he will get expelled from school"said Sasuke.

"Seriously?!No way!That's awesome!At least now we don't have to deal with him in school, only in the streets!"said Naruto.

"I can't imagine what's going to happen once Zaku and Sai found out"muttered Kiba.

"They will all want to fight Sasuke because they all want Sakura!Sasuke, get ready for all of the fights that are to come"said JayJay.

"I know they all will want to fight me but,it's not like they're going to have her anyway.I'm never going to let them take her from me.She's mine and only mine"said Sasuke as he pulled Sakura to his chest.

"EEH!"said Sakura as she blushed a bit.

"Well, now your going to have another person to be overprotective of you"said Ino.

"Great"muttered Sakura.

"What are you guys doing today?"asked Sasuke.

"Nothing, why?"asked Shikamaru.

"Since it's really hot today, let's go to the beach or something"said Sasuke.

They were surprised that Sasuke was the one who suggested they should go somewhere.

_'He's already changing, and it's all because he's with Sakura-chan.They're made for each other,I hope no one takes them apart'_thought Naruto.

"Sure!Since spring is coming in a few weeks,it's starting to get hot!We should definitely go to the beach!"said Ino.

"Can I invite Temari?"asked Shikamaru.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"We need to get our things though"said Shino.

"Then go get them.We'll go in about and hour or two"said Sasuke.

"Okay!I got to go get my bathing suit and other things ready!Bye!"said Ino as she ran off.

"We all should start getting our things ready"said Naruto.

They were all really hot because it was 114 degrees Fahrenheit.

Everyone left but, Sakura and Sasuke stayed in the same place, with Sasuke's arms still wrapped around her waist.

"You know, you look hot today"said Sasuke.

"Yeah I know, because it's really hot today.I'm like burning here!"said Sakura.

"(chuckles)I meant the other hot as in _sexy_."said Sasuke smirking.

Sakura blushed."Shut up, come on, we should go get our things ready"said Sakura.

"I'll go pick you up in an hour"said Sasuke.

"Okay,bye Sasuke-kun"said Sakura she went on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

He was taller than her.

"Bye Sakura"said Sasuke.

They went to their cars and drove home.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter!I updated three chapters in a day.YAY!I will update ASAP.Wonder what will happen at the beach?Will they encounter another gang?Wait and read to find out.PLZ REVIEW!!**


	28. Day At The Beach!

**Chapter 28:Day At The Beach!**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

Once Sakura arrived home she starting looking for a bathing suit to wear._'Today is a nice and sunny day to go to the beach'_thought Sakura.

**'It's strange how Sasuke-kun insisted we should all go to the beach.He's already changing,WE'RE GOING TO WIN THE DAMN BET!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I almost forgot about that bet thing.Your right we're winning, so far.He isn't so different though'_thought Sakura.

She put on her red and black bikini.Then, over her bathing suit she put on shorts and a tank top.

She put on her sandals,got sun screen,got her towel,and she went downstairs.

Soon,Sasuke came in dark blue swim shorts and a white t-shirt.

She put her stuff in the trunk and sat in the passenger's seat.

"I told them to meet us at Noral beach.They're going to call us once they arrive"said Sasuke.

"Okay, wait Noral beach?!"asked Sakura."Yeah"said Sasuke.

"That's kind of far"said Sakura."So?"asked Sasuke.

"Never mind"muttered Sakura.

He just continued driving to the beach and they arrived in about half an hour.

Everyone else just came,at the same time, too.

Kiba had brought two big umbrellas for shade.

They found a nice spot to sit at on the beach."Come on Kiba-kun, let's go in the water!"said Ino.

"Alright"said Kiba as he took off his shirt, showing his well built chest.

Ino took off her t-shirt and shorts,and just wore her bikini.

Same thing with everyone else.

"Hey dobe,you brought the cooler with all the drinks in it?"asked Sasuke.

"Don't call me that!And yeah they're in my car, go get em, I'm going inside the water"said Naruto as he threw his keys at Sasuke.

Sasuke caught them and went to Naruto's car.

Sakura stayed under the umbrella waiting for Sasuke to come back.Everyone else was in the water.

"Well,you sure look good wearing only that.Imagine how good you would look with _nothing_"said an all to familiar and annoying voice.

_'Zaku'_thought Sakura as she looked up and saw Zaku with Kin and Dosu by his side,as usual.

_'Where the hell is the rest of his gang?'_thought Sakura.

"Zaku,what do you want?Do you want us to kick your ass again?"asked Sakura.

"My dear Sakura, I have heard that you and the Uchiha are now together.That's not true, is it?"asked Zaku.

"Yes actually it is,how did you know?"asked Sakura as she stood up.

"Gaara seemed more pissed off then usual, since last time I saw him which was a few hours ago.I asked him why and he stated your going out with the Uchiha.And now I hear from you,that it's true.Sakura, you know I wont allow this,your suppose to be mine"said Zaku harshly.

"No I'm not,I like Sasuke-kun, not you, so just leave us alone.I don't want to know anything from you!Why don't you get it?_I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU!_"said Sakura.

"We all know that's not true blossom.Break up with the Uchiha, because I'm the _only _one who can have you!"said Zaku angrily.

"Look, we just had some problems with Gaara, we don't want to deal with you too!"said Sakura.

"Then,break up with the damn Uchiha!"demanded Zaku.

"NO!AND STOP DEMANDING ME!"said Sakura glaring at him.

"BREAK UP WITH HIM DAMMIT!I WONT ALLOW YOU TO GO WITH HIM OR ANYONE ELSE!"said Zaku as he pulled her to him and slammed his lips on hers.

It didn't go too far because soon,Zaku was ripped off of Sakura.

"Don't you dare try that again!"said Sasuke, he was grabbing onto the back of Zaku's collar to keep him away.

"Let go of me you damn Uchiha!Who do you think you are?Taking her away like that!"said Zaku.

"She was never yours to begin with!"said Sasuke.

"She was always mine,she is still mine,and she will always be mine.She was mine the moment I laid eyes on her.Such a beauty like her should be with me!"said Zaku.

Sasuke let go of Zaku and punched him on the stomach.

"Just give up already,she will _never _like you and she's my girl!"said Sasuke.

"Yeah but, I want her to be my girl!"said Zaku.

"Well too bad because she's already taken!"said Sasuke.

"No,that's where your wrong.I want her to be _my _girl and she _will _be _my _girl!"said Zaku.

"You sick bastard,I'm tired of you!"said Sasuke as he punched him across the face.

_'A fight in school, now a fight on the beach!The only one left is Sai,where is he going to fight him?!THE MALL?!'_thought Sakura.

"Zaku,just leave YOU ASS!"said Sakura.

"Shut up you bitch!"said Kin.

_'She's mad because I beat her up last time'_thought Sakura."Why don't you try to make me?!"challenged Sakura as she walked up to Kin.

"GLADLY!"said Kin as she picked up her fist and aimed it towards Sakura's face.

But, with Sakura's good reflexes,she was able to duck and kick Kin's knees so that she would fall.

Kin fell on the ground and well, that's all Sakura really did.

"I'm not going to waste my time beating you up.It's way too hot to fight and I came here to have a good time!So just leave before you really piss me off and I end up being known as a serial killer by the end of the day!"threatened Sakura.

"We will leave for now but, you will be mine Sakura.Just break up with him now,it will save you all of the trouble.And Uchiha, you will regret going out with the girl who should be _mine_!"said Zaku as he left with Dosu and Kin following close behind.

Kin glared at Sakura,stuck up her middle finger at her,and then left.

"What a bitch"muttered Sakura.

Sasuke was really mad."Sasuke-kun,you alright?"asked Sakura looking at him.

"Hn"said Sasuke as he sat down on the towel that she was sitting on earlier.

_'He kissed her!I saw it with my own eyes this time!Before when Gaara did it, I wasn't there to see but, this time i saw it!I don't like guys touching my girl like that!I don't want their dirty lips on my girl ever!Why do all the gang leaders have to be after the girl that is mine?!'_thought Sasuke angrily.

"'Hn'...that's your answer?!What the hell Sasuke?!Answer my damn question!"said Sakura angrily.

_'He's my boyfriend now and he still wont answer any of my damn questions!'_thought Sakura.

"I'm fine"muttered Sasuke._'It's not going to be easy having a stubborn,short-tempered,violent girlfriend that is a gang leader but, I will have to learn to deal with it, because I love her'_thought Sasuke.

"No your not, tell me why your so angry"said Sakura.

"What?!You expect me _not _to be mad after what just happened?!I just saw a guy that I hate kissing _my _girl!All of the guys that I hate, are after you!Why wouldn't I be mad?!"asked Sasuke.

"Sorry, just, don't think too much of it.Please?"asked Sakura softly.

"(sigh)Okay"said Sasuke as he relaxed a bit.

She smiled softly.

_'How did she do this to me?No one is ever able to calm me down!I never listen to anyone's demands but, she changed all of that and just within a few weeks'_thought Sasuke.

"Can we go in the water with everyone else?!"asked Sakura.

"Only if someone comes back here, we can't leave all of our things alone, someone could just come and take something"said Sasuke.

"Ugh, so we have to wait until someone decides to come out of the water that feels so good making them want to stay in there forever!"said Sakura.

_'They're never going to come out'_thought Sakura.

"Someone is going to have to come out soon right?"asked Sasuke.

"I doubt it"muttered Sakura.

"Just stay here and relax with me for a bit"said Sasuke.

Sakura sat in between his legs and her head was laid down on his chest.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"We just started going out yesterday and we already got into so much trouble"said Sakura.

"Yeah but, no one is going to get in between us, no one will tear us apart, especially since we just started going out"said Sasuke.

She smiled a bit."Yeah, we're going to stay together, no matter what.I just wish we could be together without disturbances from all those other gangs"said Sakura.

"Well, we will never have a normal relationship"said Sasuke.

"Why do you say that?"asked Sakura.

"Because, we're both gang leaders, and gang leaders usually don't start going out with each other, especially since well, there really aren't any gang leaders that are girls"said Sasuke.

"True, it caught you by surprise when you found out I was the leader of The Emerald Slayers, right?"asked Sakura.

"Big time, I never suspected it, and your gang never said anything, and now that I think about it, they never called you a he either, they just always said 'their gang leader' which was kind of weird"said Sasuke.

"(giggles)I'm glad I came here.I was able to see my gang again, after all of those months and I was able to hang out with them again.Not only that but, I was able to meet you,your gang, and Tenten,Hinata,and Ino"said Sakura.

"I'm glad that you came.I never met a girl like you before, never in my life and I doubt that I would have ever met someone like you"said Sasuke.

"I doubt I would have ever met someone like you.Someone so cocky,cold,and jerk yet, kind,sweet,funny and warm"said Sakura.

"How am I cold and warm?"asked Sasuke.

"Well, I guess, even people who seem cold can be warm.You sometimes act cold towards people but, to me your really nice,your a jerk, but a nice jerk"said Sakura.

"Um thanks?"said Sasuke unsurely.

"(giggles)Your a loser Sasuke-kun!"said Sakura.

Sasuke glared at her.

"But,your _my _loser!"said Sakura as she turned her head a bit more and gave him a peck on the lips.Sasuke smiled well, almost, just a bit.

"Ah!Your smiling!"said Sakura.

"No, I'm not"said Sasuke.

"Yes you were!Ah!I was able to make Sasuke-kun smile!"said Sakura happily.

"Whatever"mumbled Sasuke.

"Hey"said Shino as he came back.

"Ah!FINALLY!BYE SHINO TAKE CARE OF THINGS HERE!"said Sakura as she stood up, helped Sasuke stand up, and dragged him towards the water.

"Um okay?"said Shino as he watched her drag Sasuke into the water.

"Sakura,let go and calm down!"said Sasuke.

They were now in the water with everyone else.

"Sakura-chan!"said Skyler.

"Hey Skyler-kun!"said Sakura.

"Ah!"said Sakura as she felt her head being ducked into the water.

When she came back up to the surface she saw Darien laughing at her.

_'Oh, he's dead now!'_thought Sakura as she glared at him.

She pushed him as hard as she could into the water and he fell in backwards.

He came back up to the surface,spat out the water that was in his mouth and glared at Sakura.

She laughed.

"Ha!That's what you get when you mess with Sakura Haruno!CHA!"said Sakura.

"What the hell?!"asked Darien.

"(giggles)I don't know"said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, why didn't you guys come in the water earlier?"asked Tenten.

"Well, we had to wait for someone to come out of the water and look after our things.Plus, Sound came and gave us a visit"said Sakura.

"SOUND?!ZAKU CAME?!WHAT HAPPENED?!WHAT DID THE BASTARD DO?!"asked Naruto.

"Nothing, he found out about me and Sasuke going out so, he just wanted to cause trouble"said Sakura.

"Did he do anything to you?!"asked Darien.

_'He'll get pissed off if I tell _him'thought Sakura.

"No, I'm fine"said Sakura.

"What do you mean no?!"asked Sasuke.

"Shut up Sasuke-kun, don't say anything!"said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan,what happened?!Tell us!"said Derick.

She just looked away.

"He didn't do much, he just kissed her but, I came in time to take him off of her"said Sasuke.

"Sakura, why didn't you go with Sasuke?!We told you to _never _be by yourself!"said Jesse.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't think any of them would be here at this beach.Just drop it okay?I don't want to talk about this"said Sakura.

"Fine"said Skyler.

They stayed in the water for a bit fooling around but then, they decided to get out.

"Hey hottie!"said a girl with blond hair as she checked out Sasuke.

Sasuke looked annoyed.

The girl went over to Sasuke and started rubbing Sasuke's arm.

"So, you want to have some _fun _with me, I'm free tonight, my bedroom is empty"said the girl seducitevly.

Sakura was getting so pissed just watching the girl flirt with Sasuke!

_'He's my man!She bettter back off before I kill that stupid bitch!'_thought Sakura angry.

Oh boy was she jealous.

"I'll pass"muttered Sasuke."Oh come on, it's worth it"said the girl.

"Back off blondie!He's _my _boyfriend so stay away from him!"said Sakura angrily.

The girl looked at Sakura in disgust.

"This, is your girlfriend?Surely you can do better than that"said the blondie.

That's all it took for Sakura to punch the daylights out of the blond headed girl.

_'Damn!'_thought Sasuke as he pulled Sakura off the girl, threw her over his his shoulder and started walking away.

The others followed close behind.

_'Wow, Sakura-chan sure gets jealous,Sasuke-teme gets jealous too, ahhh what a lovely couple they are'_thought Naruto.

_'Wow, Sakura gets so jealous!'_thought Ino.

"Sasuke-kun,PUT ME DOWN!"demanded Sakura as she pounded his back.

"No"said Sasuke.

He grabbed her things and his things and started walking towards his car.

He made sure to get rid of all of the sand on his tings and on Sakura's before putting it in the trunk.

He said goodbye to everyone, and put Sakura in the passenger's seat.She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wanted to kill that little bitch!Talking to me like that!Flirting with _my _boyfriend!"Sakura said to herself.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went in the driver's seat.

"I didn't know that you were the jealous type"said Sasuke smirking.

"I was _not _jealous!"said Sakura.

"Yeah you were,you can't lie about that, it was so obvious that you were jealous"said Sasuke.

"I wasn't jealous,she thinks I'm not good enough for you!The little slut!Asking a guy that she doesn't know to have sex with her!That's what I call a hoe!"said Sakura.

"Sakura, calm down, it's okay to be jealous"said Sasuke smirking.

"I'm _not _jealous you ass!"said Sakura.

"Then why were you getting mad when she flirted with me?"asked Sasuke.

"because she was flirting with _my _man and no one is allowed to touch him that way or flirt with him, only _I am_"said Sakura as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

He kissed back and a few moments they pulled apart.

"I still know that you were jealous"said Sasuke.

"Whatever"muttered Sakura.

Sasuke chuckled and drove towards Sakura's house.

"Gaara is such a bastard.Zaku wouldn't even know about us being together if Gaara didn't open his mouth!"said Sasuke.

_'Again with all of the fighting.He must really hate them'_thought Sakura.

"Sai will know soon enough"muttered Sakura.

"I know, once they all know well we're definitely going to have more fights"said Sasuke.

"Wow, who would have thought that two people going out with each other could cause so much drama and so much fighting!"said Sakura.

"Well, your worth fighting for.They all want you but, none of them will have you.Your way to special, and I just got you and I'm not planning on losing you anytime soon"said Sasuke.

"Aw, see, this is what I mean by you being so sweet!"said Sakura.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

"But, as always, you must kill the moment by being a jerk again!"said Sakura.

Sasuke just smirked at his girlfriend.

He dropped her off to her home,they kissed and he drove to his home.

* * *

**A/N:It's not soooooooo great but yeah I hope you liked it.I will update soon.Um, I will accept some ideas if any of you have any ideas that you would want me to use...go ahead and tell me some :).I might and I might not use them.I didn't run out of ideas but, I want to know what you guys want to read.I mean this story is meant for you, not for me, so yeah I would like to know what you like :).Anyway I'm trying my best here.I will update as soon as I can.PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!**


	29. You can't be serious!

**Chapter 29:You can't be serious!**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

Everyone was at school and it was lunch time.

"So, you busy today Sakura-chan?"asked Ino.

"Yeah, sorry"said Sakura."Your hanging out with Sasuke?"asked Derick.

"Well of course she is!That's the only reason for why she's busy, she will be too busy spending time with her boyfriend.Where are you guys going anyway?"asked Ino.

"We didn't make any plans"said Sasuke confused.

"Huh?Then, why did you say your busy?"Ino asked Sakura.

"My parents are coming to visit"Sakura said softly."Oh"said Ino.

"Yeah,(sigh)I haven't seen them in a few months.They called me yesterday and said they were coming here to have a talk with me,face to face"said Sakura.

"Good luck with that!"said Ino.

"What time are they coming?"asked Darien.

"About half an hour after school ends"said Sakura.

"Oh, I hope everything goes well"said Skyler.

"Yeah"said Sakura.

...**At The End Of The ScHooL dAy**...

Sakura and Sasuke were at the front of the school talking, everyone else had left.

"You nervous about seeing them after all this time?"asked Sasuke.

"A bit"said Sakura.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that it will all go fine.I'll call you up later to see how things turned out.Bye Sakura,I love you"said Sasuke as he kissed her on the lips.

When he pulled back she said "Thanks, and okay bye Sasuke-kun, I love you too."

They walked their separate ways, into their cars and rode home.

When Sakura rrived her home she saw her parents already waiting for her.

_'I must have been talking to Sasuke-kun longer than I thought'_thought Sakura.

"Hey mom, hey dad"said Sakura softly.

"Sakura"said Sakura's mom smiling as she hugged Sakura, Sakura hugged her back."Mom!Aren't you guys mad at me?"asked Sakura.

"We're a bit disappointed in you but, we can't stop you from doing what you want to, no matter how much it's destroying your future"said her father.

"It's not destroying my my future!And I have my reasons for why I do this!Yo just never take the time to listen to me.You never took the time to listen to me!You always ignored me, both you and mom!"said Sakura as tears started running down her face.

_'What are they doing here anyway?Do they want to tell me how stupid I am to be a gang leader?That's all they ever told me!That I'm stupid and never will be successful in life if I continue being a dumb gang leader!'_thought Sakura.

"That's not true"said her father.

"Yes it is!Every time I tried telling you something you said you don't want to hear my excuses or your too busy!"said Sakura.

Her father stayed quiet, he knew that what she was saying was true.

"Fine, then now that you have the chance, tell us what your reasons are"said Sakura's mother.

"Let's go inside"said Sakura as she opened the door of her house.

They walked to her living room to talk there.

"Why do you choose to be a gang leader?You just want to rob and kill?!"asked her father.

"NO!That's far from it!Just let me explain!"said Sakura.

"Don't raise your voice at us young lady!"said her father.

"Just let her talk"said Sakura's mother.

"I became a gang leader for protection.I was always bullied when I was small, and I couldn't defend myself.Naruto-kun,my best friend, was also bullied but,i could never do anything to help.I wanted to change that, I didn't ever want to see someone precious to me be hurt and I didn't want to be stepped on anymore.So, I became a gang leader, not to harm others but, just so I can be able to protect myself and those I care about"said Sakura.

"But,your in a group fighting!Againast dangerous people!Why do you like starting fights?"asked her father.

"I DON'T!If someone starts with me,if they lay a hand on me, that's when I fight"said Sakura.

"You fight,only when your provoked?"asked her mother.

"Yeah, I have been trying to tell you guys this for the past seven years!Did you ever listen to me?No, you avoided me!"said Sakura crying.

"I'm so sorry Sakura,we never took the time to listen to you,I know that now.I feel so bad,I'm a terrible mother.Don't worry, I approve of this now that I know your reason."said Sakura's mother as she went over to Sakura and hugged her.

"Is this really the reason?"asked her dad surprised.

"Yeah, I would never do something just to rob from people and kill them.That's not me, I'm not like that, I'm not a cold heartless person dad, you should know how I am, I'm your own daughter!"said Sakura.

"(sigh)I guess your right, it's just girls can get really hurt if they're in a gang and I never thought girls could be a gang leader especially not my own daughter.You were in a gang since you were like nine year sold or something it started as a group but, you all always considered yourself as a gang"said her father.

"Yeah but, I'm a gang leader and I will continue being one, with your approval or without it"said Sakura.

"Don't worry like your mother, I approve now that I know your true intentions."said her father smiling at her, Sakura smiled back.

Her parents finally knew the truth, they finally approved of what she did.

_'My life can be a lot better now.Except for the fact that Gaara,Zaku,and Sai wont leave me alone'_thought Sakura.

"Um is that what you guys came here for?"asked Sakura.

"No, actually,um the discipline school you went to, well they're mad because of all the things you did and everything you destroyed"said Sakura's mother.

"And your point is...?"asked Sakura.

"The point is that they want you to fix everything y, paying for all the damage, and they want you to start going to the discipline school again but, they want you to behave like your suppose to so you can make up for everything that you have done"said Sakura's mother.

_'That would mean being separated from my band again but, now I got a boyfriend too!What the hell?!I'm not doing this and I wont behave because I don't want to go!'_thought Sakura.

"I'm not going"said Sakura.

"What are you talking about dear?You have to go, or they will put you in the juvenile detention center thing or they might even put you in jail since your nearly an adult!"said Sakura's mother.

_'Say what?!Jail?!What the fuck?!Just because I disrespected the teachers and didn't behave in class?!'_thought Sakura shocked.

"No, there's no way.Mom, there must be some mistake, why would they put me in jail just for that?!Is there any other way I can make up for it?!"asked Sakura.

"I'm not sure but, you have to go back because right now, that's the oly way I know of how they wont put you in jail or anything"said Sakura's mother.

"This is ridiculous, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"Sakura said angrily.

_'This doesn't even make sense!Can they really do that?!'_thought Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura but that's what they told us"said Sakura's father.

"_IF _I go back there how long would I have to stay and when would I have to start?"asked Sakura.

"You would have to stay there for a year and five months.And you would have to start going in the very beginning of May"said Sakura's father.

"What?!But, that would mean that i can't graduate!I _need _to graduate High School!"said Sakura.

"I know, that's why they're going to make you get left back and start over twelfth grade again"said Sakura's mother.

"This is stupid!There must be some other way because I am _not _doing this!"said Sakura.

"It's better than being in jail for seven months!"said her father.

"I'm not a criminal, I shouldn't be put in jail, I didn't do anything!Why do they always end up sending some innocent people to jail!It's not right!"said Sakura.

"Oh so now it's our fault that you were bad in discipline school so they believe you should go to jail?!"asked her father.

"No but, it's YOUR FAULT THAT I HAD TO GO TO THAT STUPID SCHOOL IN THE FIRST PLACE!"yelled Sakura.

Her parents looked shocked at her.

Sakura looked away guilty.

"Sorry, I just-, it's just-,I don't want to be separated from my friends again!And I don't want to repeat the same grade again!There must be some other way!I can't do this but, I don't want to go to jail!Why couldn't you guys just listen to me back then?!This could have been avoided!"said Sakura.

"We're sorry Sakura but, you _need _to go, until we find another way, just be ready to go to discipline school in about four months"said Sakura's mom.

Angry tears rolled down Sakura's face.

How was she going to tell her gang?How was she going to tell Sasuke?How was she going to tell anybody?She only had four months left of being with them.She didn't want to feel the pain of leaving them for nearly two years!They can't be serious!

She didn't want to tell them, she didn't even want to look at them because, then when she left she would be way to sad and depressed.

_'I need to try to have some space for myself.If I get way to close to them, closer than I already am, I might just die knowing that I have to leave them'_thought Sakura sadly.

"We will call you once we find out anything sweetie but, we need to go"said Sakura's mother.

They kissed her on the cheek and left.

Sakura ran upstairs into her room crying into her pillow.

_'WHY THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?!I can't tell Sasuke-kun, I just can't,should I break up with him?I can't tell my gang either, they will be so upset knowing that I have to leave them again but, for a longer time!'_thought Sakura.

**'You better not break up with Sasuke-kun!They might find another way!You never know!'**said Inner Sakura.

RING-RING-RING

Sakura looked at the caller ID and saw that Sasuke was calling her.

_'He told me he would call me later to check up on things.Damn, he's too sweet, I love him!But, I can't talk to him just yet, I don't think I ever can, not until I know for sure that I wont have to go to jail and I wont have to leave for a year and a half!'_thought Sakura.

Tears were rolling down her face.

She finally got a boyfriend, and she loved him, and right when they finally get together, she finds out she needs to leave him in a few months.

She grabbed her phone and threw it at the wall.

**With Sasuke**

He kept trying to call her.

_'Why aren't you picking up your phone?'_thought Sasuke angrily.

He called her five times,she didn't pick up.

_'I told her that I would call her, so she should have her phone just in case.Why wont she pick up my calls?!Did something happen to her?'_thought Sasuke concerned.

"She should at least call me back.If I see her all well tomorrow, I'm going to get mad.I'm worrid about what could have happened to her yet, she can't answer my calls or at least call me back?!"Sasuke said to himself.

He left his phone aside and decided to take a cold shower.

**With Sakura**

_'He's probably going to get mad because I didn't pick up.(sigh)Oh well,I guess I will have to deal with his yelling tomorrow_'thought Sakura.

She didn't even feel like going to school tomorrow but, she knew that she had to.

She went to sleep thinking about what her parents had told her.

...**The Next morning**...

Everyone except for Sakura was sitting on the steps, they were waiting for Sakura to come.

"Does anyone know what happened to Sakura yesterday?"asked Sasuke.

"No, why?"asked Darien."She didn't pick up any of my calls, she didn't even call back or anything"said Sasuke.

"She didn't pick up for any of our calls either!"said Derick.

"Do you think something happened with her parents?"asked Naruto.

"Did she talk to anyone yesterday after school?"asked Sasuke.

"Nope"said Ino.

"Nu uh"said Tenten."I haven't heard a single word from her"said Hinata.

"Nope, I tried calling her but the little cherry blossom didn't answer"said Skyler.

"I told her I would call her later on yesterday, she told me she would tell me everything that happened.So, why didn't she answer any of my calls?!"asked Sasuke frustrated.

"Ask her when she comes"said Kiba.

**With Sakura**

Sakura took her time on getting to school.

She parked her car in the school's parking lot, like she always did and slowly walked to the front of the school, a bit nervous actually.

She avoided looking at anyone int he eyes, she just sat on the bottom ont he steps away from them, because they were sitting on the top.

_'SAKURA?!'_thought Sasuke.

He went down the steps quickly and sat next to her.

"Sakura, what happened?!Why didn't you answer any of my calls?!Why didn't you call back?What happened?Did your parents do anything?"asked Sasuke.

"No,they finally listened to me, and they approve of me you know, as being a gang leader"Sakura said softly.

"That's great!Wait, that's good news so, why didn't you pick up my calls or anything?I was worried!I thought something happened to you!"said Sasuke.

"Nothing happened Sasuke, I'm fine"said Sakura.

_'SASUKE?What happened to the -Kun suffix?!What the hell?!'_thought Sasuke.

"Well, I called you yesterday and you didn't answer"said Sasuke.

"I know that you called me Sasuke, I saw your name on the caller ID.I know that I didn't answer you"said Sakura.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!What is wrong with you?!"asked Sasuke angrily.

"I don't want to talk"said Sakura.

"Why wont you look at me in the eyes?!Are you hiding something?"asked Sasuke.

I don't want to talk right now Sasuke, please leave me alone"said Sakura as she got up, without sparing a single glance at anyone, and walked inside the school.

_'What the hell just happened?!And why is she so different from yesterday?Why wont she tell me what happened?Why wont she look at anyone?Why did she seem so...sad?Her parents approved of what she was doing so, why wasn't she happy?'_so many thoughts were running through Sasuke's head.

Nothing made any sense to him.

"So, she knew that we called her but, she didn't pick up?"asked Skyler confused.

'Why would she do that?"asked Jesse.

Everyone was confused with Sakura's actions.

"I think something happened, and she isn't telling us about it but, what could it be?"asked Kiba.

"She usually tells everything, no matter how bad it is"said Darien.

"We shouldn't ask her any questions.Leave her for a while, she needs some time alone"said Hinata.

"But, Sakura-chan isn't usually like this.I wonder what happened to her.I know it has something to do with her parents but, why wont she tell us?We're her friends and she usually ends up telling one of us anyway'said Naruto.

_'Sakura,what's going on?And why wont you tell me?'_thought Sasuke.

Sasuke was a bit hurt because Sakura didn't tell him what was wrong.

_'Did I do something?'_thought Sasuke.

He sighed out in frustration._'I want to know what happened, I want to be able to help her'_thought Sasuke.

"We should go in guys, the bell will ring soon enough"said Shino.

"(sigh)Yeah"said Sasuke as he got up from his spot on the steps.

They all entered the school and went to their first period class.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter.I Updated 2 chapters in a day for all of you! :)I will update as soon as I am able to.I hope your enjoying the story so far.Sakura will be back to normal soon, and well I'm not going to tell you what ends up happening but yeah you gotta keep reading if you want to find out! ;)PLZ REVIEW!!**


	30. He Is The Best

****

Chapter 30:He Is The Best

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

Sakura just sat in her seat staring into space, that's why she didn't notice that Sasuke was sitting next to her.

_'I wonder what's wrong with her'_thought Sasuke.

"Sakura..."said Sasuke.She didn't respond,she didn't even look at him, she was in her own world, thinking about something or daydreaming, Sasuke had no idea.

He just sighed and gave up...for now.

_'Should I tell them?Should I not?What should I do?I'm so confused.(sigh)I'm going to tell them eventually anyway.I'll tell them tomorrow'_thought Sakura.

**'You might as well tell them today'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I'm just like way too confused.What's going to happen?I left my gang once before and I'm not leaving them again.I can't, I really can't and I don't want to leave Sasuke-kun and none of the others either.I just got reunited with Naruto-kun again,my best friend since like forever, and now I'm leaving,again'_thought Sakura.

**'You don't know if your leaving for sure.Your parents are going to try to find out another way for you to repay them for what you did!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I doubt they will, ugh I'll see if I tell them today, if I decide not to then, I will tell them tomorrow, makes no difference to me'_thought Sakura.

Sakura didn't even pay attention in class.

She was, just not herself.

She ignored everybody in all of her classes,she just stayed quiet,she didn't care what they had to say,she was in her own world.

**'GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF WOMAN!This one thing wont change everything!You got to stay strong!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Whatever'_thought Sakura.

Sakura knew that if she left, she would come back and be able to stay with her gang but, what about Sasuke?

That's not so simple,he could start to like another girl right?He could forget about her right?His feelings for her could disappear right?

...**LunCh TiMe**...

Sakura didn't even sit next to Sasuke, she sat alone at the table _next _to where her friends were sitting.

_'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER?!'_thought Sasuke.

He was pissed off with the way that Sakura was acting.

He went over to the table that Sakura was sitting at.He slammed his hand down in front of her on the table.

She didn't even flinch or look up or anything.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sakura?!"asked Sasuke angrily.

She looked away.

"LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!I'M TIRED OF THIS BULLSHIT!LOOK AT ME AND SAY SOMETHING!"yelled Sasuke angrily.

He really was tired of it all.He wanted to know what was wrong with her so, why wouldn't she tell him?

Sasuke was so shocked when he saw Sakura's face.

She lifted her head up and looked at him like he told her too.

Tears were streaming down her face.

"Sakura-...?"Sasuke was confused, and upset..._'Did I make her cry?'_thought Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I really am, I just, I need I-, I can't do this"said Sakura as she got up and ran out of the lunch room.

"SAKURA-CHAN!What did you do to her?!"asked Darien.

"I didn't do anything!"said Sasuke as he followed after Sakura.

_'What has gotten into her?'_thought Sasuke.

Sasuke saw Sakura walking towards...somewhere.

"Sasuke please, i don't want to tell you anything"said Sakura.

"Why?"asked Sasuke.

"This is just so hard for me"said Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her with questioning eyes.

_'I guess I have to tell him, he'll get mad if I don't_'thought Sakura.

"Sasuke, I might have to go back to discipline school for nearly two years, I will have to go in May.If I don't go I will be put in jail"said Sakura.

Sasuke was _BEYOND _shocked.

_'JAIL?!She will be gone for nearly two years?!What the fuck?!Why?!We just got together, and now she's leaving me?...wait, this is why she was sad...and didn't want to talk...she doesn't want to leave any of us...and she doesn't want to leave her gang again'_thought Sasuke.

"Why do you got to go?"asked Sasuke quietly.

"Well, I already told you that I got kicked out for all of the fighting,disrespecting teachers,destroying school property and all the other bullshit.Now,they say I have to repay them for all of the damage that I have done.I need to go back to that school and behave and make up for everything I did wrong before and I need to pay for all of the broken things and if I choose not to, I will be sent to jail"said Sakura sadly, more tears coming down her face.

Sasuke embraced Sakura gently stroked her hair.

"Is there any other way?"asked Sasuke.

"My parents are going to try to find out another way that I can repay that stupid school but, it's my parents fault.They should have listened to me and payed more attention to me!If they did they wouldn't have sent me to discipline school leading to this mess!"said Sakura.

Sasuke kissed her forehead.

"It's okay Sakura, you wont have to leave.Your parents will find another way.You'll stay here with us, don't worry about it"said Sasuke.

_'I really hope she doesn't have to leave.We just got together, I just found a woman I can love, she can't leave just like that'_thought Sasuke.

"I wish that were true but, they would have to find out a way before May.Because I have to go to discipline school starting May and well, I will have to repeat twelfth grade, because I wont be graduating this year nor the next"said Sakura.

"That really sucks, they don't even have a good reason for doing this,you shouldn't be put to jail just for that"said Sasuke.

"I know!That's what I don't understand!Ugh, I just hate my life right now!"said Sakura.

"Don't say that, I'm here"said Sasuke as he kissed her.

She kissed him back.

...**End Of The Day**...

Sakura was _sort of _back to normal.

"Sakura-chan,what was with your attitude in the morning?"asked Ino.

"Sasuke-kun will tell you guys, I'm busy, I got to go"said Sakura.

She gave Sasuke a peck on the lips said bye to everyone and left.

"What happened teme?"asked Naruto.

"She has to go to discipline school for nearly two years or else she has to go to jail"said Sasuke.

"WHAT?!"everyone practically yelled.

_'She's leaving us again!What the fuck?!'_thought Darien._'What did she do?Why does she need to go to jail?'_thought Skyler.

_'WHAT THE FUCK?!'_thought Naruto.

"WHY?!"asked Ino.

"She owes the discipline school for being disrespectful"said Sasuke, trying to use a small amount of words.

_'I don't like talking and yet, Sakura leaves me alone here explaining things!'_thought Sasuke.

"She's going to leave?!"asked Skyler.

"She can stay if her parents find out a different way that Sakura can owe them"said Sasuke annoyed.

"So, she was sad because she is going to leave, and we probably wont ever see her after that because this is our last school year!"Hinata said sadly.

"She wont have to leave.Her parents will find a way, and Sakura will be able to stay"said Sasuke as he left.

_'The teme is probably upset that she might end up leaving, and he is really hoping she stays,she's the first girl he ever really cared for'_thought Naruto.

**With Sakura**

She was in her room finishing up her homework.

_'What if Sasuke-kun is right?What if my parents find another way?They will, I, I know they will, they have to!'_thought Sakura hopefully.

DINGGG DONGGGGGG

_'Who could that be?'_thought Sakura as she went downstairs to open the door.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?!What are you doing here?"asked Sakura.

"Is that how you greet all your guests?And you say I need to have more manners"Sasuke said sarcastically.

Sakura rolled her eyes and let him come in.

"What are you doing here Sasuke-kun?"asked Sakura.

"What?A guy can't come check up on his girlfriend?"asked Sasuke.

"Well, you usually don't come,you just call to check up on me"said Sakura."Well, there's no fun in that if I can't see your beautiful face"said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled at him._'How can a jerk like him be so sweet yet sarcastic and jerkish at the same time?'_thought Sakura.

"(sigh)Come on, let's go in my room"said Sakura.

"Sure"said Sasuke as they went upstairs to her room.

Sakura put her books and homework away."You were doing homework?"asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so surprising about that?I _always _do my homework, I actually care about my grades in school"said Sakura.

"But, homework is so boring, I almost never do it."said Sasuke."Yeah well, I'm not you"said Sakura.

"True"said Sasuke.

"So, did you tell the others?"asked Sakura."Yeah, and it was annoying explaining everything to them.They were all shocked and well, they wouldn't stop asking questions"said Sasuke.

"(giggles)I forgot that your not the talkative type"said Sakura.

Sasuke smirked and pulled her towards him._'Great,what is he doing now?'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke just leaned down and put his lips over hers,kissing her gently.

She kissed back.Their tongues intwining with each other.They pulled apart after a few minutes.

"Sasuke-kun, I really hope I don't end up leaving"said Sakura.

"(sigh)Don't think about that Sakura, you wont have to leave, and if they want to take you, I wont let them.Can't your parents just pay everything instead of you having to go back to discipline school?"asked Sasuke.

"No, they just want me to make up all the classes by behaving and showing respect.They don't really care much about the money"said Sakura.

"(sigh)We will work this out,I wont let you leave,we just got together and they can't take us apart now"said Sasuke.

"Yeah, can we go get something to eat, I'm hungry"said Sakura.

"I will take you out somewhere"said Sasuke.

"I meant going to my kitchen but, that can work too!"said Sakura. She got her cellphone and went downstairs with Sasuke.

They went out and into his car as he drove...somewhere...so that they could eat.

He parked in the back of a restaurant.

They walked inside and waited until their was a free table.The waiter led them over to a table,they sat,ordered some food, and waited for the food to arrive.

"Sasuke,why do you act a bit _cold _towards your friends but, with me your so _different_?"asked Sakura.

_'When I'm around you, I act different, your changing me, WHAT?!Great, now I'm going to lose the damn bet!'_thought Sasuke.

"I don't know but, around you I feel different so, I guess that makes me act different plus, your my girl, a violent one at that, who thinks I should have some manners so, I need to treat you right if I want to stay with you and if I want to live"said Sasuke.

"(giggles)Oh wow"said Sakura.

Their food arrived so, they stopped talking, and started eating.

When they were done they went out of the restaurant but ran into _trouble_.

Sai and his gang were there, Sai obviously mad.

_'He must have found out.Ugh, I can't deal with this right now'_thought Sakura.

"Why didn't you meet me where I told you to?!"asked Sai.

"I didn't want to go, you didn't expect me to actually go right?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah, actually I did.You're going to regret not listening!"said Sai.

"Leave her alone,you might as well give up already, she's already taken!"said Sasuke.

"So, it's true, you two finally got together eh?Sakura, don't you understand that you belong to me and only me?So, it's like your cheating on me with the Uchiha!"said Sai.

"I don't belong to you!I'm not cheating on you,I'm going out with Sasuke-kun, and _only _Sasuke-kun, you,Zaku, and Gaara can all kiss my ass for all I care!I can't deal with this right now, just leave me alone!"said Sakura.

"No, your mine,why can't you accept that fact?"asked Sai.

"Why can't you accept that I don't like you and I never will?!"asked Sakura.

"Because that's not a fact, that statement is False"said Sai.

Sakura glared at him.

"Whatever, I don't have time for you, let's go Sasuke-kun"said Sakura.

"Sasuke, you have no right to touch what is mine!"said Sai."She isn't yours!"said Sasuke glaring at him.

_'Why can't these guys just take the damn hint?!She doesn't like them so, why do they keep going after her?!'_thought Sasuke angrily.

"YES SHE IS!Just watch your back Uchiha, your going to get into a lot of trouble for taking her, bye blossom, I will see you soon"said Sai.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"screamed an annoying voice.

Sai turned around and saw karin._'What the fuck is that bitch doing here?'_thought Sai.

"YOUR GOING OUT WITH _MY _SASUKE-KUN?!WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO DATE _MY _MAN?!"asked Karin angrily.

"Listen bitch, he was never yours, I like him and he likes me just back off!"said Sakura.

"NO!NO ONE CAN HAVE HIM!HE'S MINE!"yelled Karin.

_'Great, just what I wanted.A fucken headache!'_thought Sakura annoyed.

"I seriously can't stand this anymore, let's just go already"Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Okay"said Sasuke as they walked away from Karin,Sai and the others.

They got in Sasuke's car and drove off.

"They did _not _just cut me off and leave!"said Karin."Actually, they did you dumb bitch"said Sai.

"Fuck you jack ass!"said Karin.

Sai just left with his gang shaking his head._'She will never learn'_thought Sai.

Karin was stuck, standing there alone like the idiot that she is.

_'THEY ALL JUST LEFT ME STANDING HERE!WHAT THE HECK?!'_thought Karin as she stormed away, going back to where she came from.

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura and Sasuke were at Sakura's house.

"Why do they have to be so annoying and persistent?"asked Sakura.

"They're all idiots"muttered Sasuke."I thought that I would never see that bitch again, I guess I was wrong.Why can't she just stay out of my damn life?!"asked Sakura.

"Trust me, I have been trying to get her out of my life for about five years, she never left"said Sasuke.

"Wow, and I thought I went through hell"said Sakura.

"(chuckles)Well, I think I should be going now.I will see you tomorrow Sakura, hopefully your more happier.I love you, and don't think too much about _that_"said Sasuke.

"I will try not to, and I love you too, thanks for everything that you have done for me Sasuke-kun"said Sakura.

"Don't thank me, your _my _girl, I don't like seeing you upset, I will do whatever it takes to see you happy,laughing,and smiling again."said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled brightly at him."Your the best you know that?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I know"said Sasuke smirking.

Sakura rolled her eyes."No matter what, you always end up saying something that shows you still have your inner bastard self!"said Sakura laughing.

"See ya later"said Sasuke as he grabbed her chin and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Okay,bye Sasuke-kun"said Sakura as Sasuke left out the door.

_'He got me back to laughing and smiling,he took me out somewhere to eat,he tells me so many sweet things,he's hot,he's concerned for me,he says he loves me,(sigh)He really is the best'_thought Sakura happily.

She really didn't want to lose him, she didn't want to leave him.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter...ugh I'm so sorry I didn't update three chapters yesterday :(...I was busy and LAZY...srry but I update now and I will update later on hopefully!Cuz it's a family members bday and well we doing a bbq and well yeah but I know that I will end up updating later on today maybe in like four five hours or so. :)Anyway I hope you liked the chapter I will update soon and well, PLZ REVIEW!!**


	31. I made the Right Choice

**Chapter 31:I Made The Right Choice**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

Two weeks had passed, Sakura was back to her normal self the day after Sasuke took her out somewhere to eat.

Strangely enough in those two weeks they haven't had an encounter with any of the other gangs.

Sakura liked it this way but, she couldn't help but think that this fact was strange.

It was the end of February, it would soon be March.Sakura's relationship with Sasuke was going better than ever,they really did love each other, we can only hope that things stay that way.

They were all hanging out at Trutchell Park, the park near Sakura's house.

"Can I tell you guys a joke?"asked Skyler.

"NO!"everyone except for Naruto yelled.

"What do you mean no?!Go ahead and tell us a joke please"said Naruto.

"Hell no, you baka!Don't encourage him!"said Sakura as she whacked Naruto on the back of the head.

"Why the hell not?!And why did you hit me?!"asked Naruto.

"No one wants to hear any of Skyler's corny jokes"said Kiba.

"They _aren't _corny"said Skyler.

"Yeah they are!"said Tenten."Who asked you panda bear?!"asked Skyler.Tenten got angry.

"What the fuck did you just call me?!"asked Tenten.

"A panda bear,are you deaf now?"asked Skyler.

"That's it, your gonna die!"yelled Tenten as she attacked him.

"AH!STOP!"yelled Skyler._'At least it wasn't Sakura, Sakura's hits hurt even more!'_thought Skyler.

He did have a bruise forming on his shoulder but, he could live with that.

"Skyler-kun, we don't want to hear any of your jokes"said Sakura.

"Yeah,they're terrible!"said Derick.

"Just for that, I will tell you a joke anyway!"said Skyler.

"NO!"yelled Sakura while glaring at him.

Skyler backed away in fright."Okay, I wont"said Skyler.

"YAY!"said Ino."It's about to be March!"said Tenten happily.

"So?"asked Naruto.

"It's going to be Tenten-chan's birthday on March nine"said Hinata.

"Really?I had no idea"said Naruto.

"Me neither"said Skyler.

"That's because you two idiots forget everything!"said Ino.

"Shut up piglet!"said Naruto.

"Yeah, don't mess with us, we will burn you and make you into pork!"said Skyler.

Ino was getting pissed off.

"Ino-chan calm down, they don't mean that"said Sakura.

Sakura was sitting on the bench next to Sasuke, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Isn't your birthday coming up to?March 28?"asked Sasuke.

"Yeah"said Sakura.

"What do you want for your birthday?"asked Sasuke."I don't know"said Sakura.

"Yeah you do, name anything you want,I can get it for you"said Sasuke.

"No, it's okay Sasuke-kun, you don't have to get me anything, spending time with you is all I really want"said Sakura smiling at him.

He _sort of _smiled back."I'm still going to find something to get you"said Sasuke.

"You don't have to get me anything Sasuke-kun(giggles)said Sakura.

"I have to get you something,someone special needs to get something special"said Sasuke.

"(giggles)Okay fine, get me something if you want but, you really don't have to"said Sakura.

"Yeah I do"said Sasuke.

Over the two weeks he communicated more with everyone bit just _a bit_.He was still, usually quiet.

"Sasuke-kun, I just noticed something"said Sakura.

"And what's that?"asked Sasuke."You started talking more!"said Sakura."Hn"said Sasuke.

"But you still use that annoying non existent word"muttered Sakura.

He smirked.He knew what to do to get her annoyed.

"Nah,it's just fun annoying you"said Sasuke.

"How is annoying me fun?You will just end up with a broken bone"said Sakura.

"You wouldn't break any of my bones,you love me way too much to do that"said Sasuke smirking.

"Well, I guess your right about that"said Sakura.

"Have you talked to your parents?"asked Sasuke.

"Yeah,they said that their might be another way,they said they would go and ask again because last time they went,they weren't allowed to speak with anyone because they need to make an appointment"said Sakura.

"What the hell is wrong with that school?Everything has rules,I wouldn't last there"said Sasuke.

"I didn't last,they ended up kicking me out of that retarded school"said Sakura.

"That's because your a bad ass!"said Sasuke smirking."Yeah, and I'm proud to be"said Sakura.

"Yo lovebirds, we're going to leave you guys alone.We're all going to go somewhere with our guys!"said Ino.

"Okay,bye guys"said Sakura.

It was a Saturday so, they could go do whatever they want without having to wake up at a certain time tomorrow.

Sakura and Sasuke just stayed int he park in each other's arms.

"When are we going to get a damn vacation from school?!I came here _after _your Winter Vacation break thingy so I didn't get a damn vacation yet!"said Sakura.

"We're going to have a spring vacation sometime in March"said Sasuke.

"Really?!THANK GOODNESS!"said Sakura happily.

"Do you want to go somewhere while we're on vacation?"asked Sasuke.

"Somewhere like Miami?!"asked Sakura.

"No,that's in a different continent,and in a different country,Sakura"said Sasuke."I know but, I have never been to Florida and I really want to go"said Sakura.

"Isn't there anywhere else you want to go?That is in this area"asked Sasuke.

"Can we go to the city?!Tokyo?!"asked Sakura.

"What are we going to do in Tokyo?!"asked Sasuke."The city looks nice,lights everywhere,people running everywhere,it's AWESOME!"said Sakura.

"Don't forget very loud"said Sasuke."(sigh)Well, where else can we go?"asked Sakura.

"I don't know,why do you think i asked you?"said Sasuke.

"Well, it doesn't help with the fact that you don't agree with anything I suggest!"said Sakura.

"That's because everywhere you want to go is really far!"said Sasuke."So?"asked Sakura.

...**With Other People**...**Somewhere else**...**Forming Some Evil Plan**...

The three gangs The Executors,Sand Killers,and Sound, were having a meeting with each other.

They actually all hate each other which makes us all think, 'WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY HAVING A MEETING TOGETHER?!'

Well, it's simple really, they all have the same goal, make Sasuke pay for taking _'their'_girl and make Sakura become theirs.

They were making as plan, to get rid of Sasuke and then, they would split apart and go their own ways as usual and try to make Sakura like them.

"So, we're all here because of the issue of the damn Uchiha taking away the beauty!"said Sai.

"How will we be able to get them to breakup?"asked Zaku.

"That's not what we're going to do"said Gaara.

"Then what the hell are we suppose to do?!"asked Zaku.

"Why don't we kidnap her or something?"asked Sai.

"What will we do once we kidnap her?"asked Zaku.

_'We kidnap her and what?!I'm not going to share her!'_thought Zaku.

"We ambush the two gangs and kidnap Sakura, and threaten to hurt her if the Uchiha doesn't back off!"said Sai.

"That's a good plan but, the damn Uchiha is stubborn, he might agree but, end up lying and going back to her"said Gaara.

"No, because if he does we will do something worse and I will make sure the Uchiha knows his place"said Sai.

"This plan _might _work"said Zaku."What will we do if he takers her back?"asked Gaara.

"You guys can think of what you want, I'm keeping my idea to myself,we wont be working together after this.We will go our own ways and of course I will end up with the cherry blossom"said Zaku.

"You wish, we all know she will end up with me"said Sai.

"Actually, she will end up with me"said Gaara.

"Will you idiots stop fighting over the damn girl?!"asked Temari.

"Seriously, what's so great about the bitch anyway?"asked Kin.

"The fact that she isn't a bitch!"said Zaku.

"But out Kin you ugly ass bitch!"said Sai.

"Fuck you!"said Kin."All of you shut the hell up, we already made the plan, so now I will be leaving"said gaara and with a motion of his hand, he left with his gang close behind.

"That bastard, well I'm going too"said Sai as he left and his gang followed him.

**Back to Our FAV COUPLE!**

"Sasuke-kun, don't you think it's strange that we haven't ran into any gangs for the past two weeks?I like things this way but, it feels too strange knowing that they might be up to something"said Sakura.

"Yeah I have been thinking about that too.I just don't know what the three gangs would be up to.I mean, it's nice to have them out of our lives but,they are planning something, I know they are so, we must be on our guard and ready for anything"said Sasuke.

"Yeah, (sigh)I wish that they would just give up and leave us alone"said Sakura.

"I wish the same thing but, we know how those bastards are"said Sasuke.

"Yeah so annoying and persistent"muttered Sakura.

"Hn"said Sasuke as he captured her lips.She giggled a bit but kissed him back.

After a few moments they pulled apart for air.

"Want me to drop you off at your house or do you want to meet my annoying family?"asked Sasuke.

"Annoying family?Don't you live by yourself?"asked Sakura confused.

"They are coming to visit today and they will be arriving soon so, I have to go home,unfortunately.But, if you want to come,you can meet them"said Sasuke.

"Sure, I don't see why not"said Sakura.

"Cool, come on let's go"said Sasuke as they went to his house,walking,since he didn't live far from his house and none of them had their cars with them.

His parents had not arrived yet when they came to his house.

_'Itachi better stay away from her'_thought Sasuke.

"Hello young master, your parents called, they shall be arriving in a few minutes"said Jack.

"Okay,thanks"said Sasuke."You welcome, and hello Sakura-chan"said Jack as he hugged her.

Everyone in the mansion knew that Sakura was now Sasuke's girlfriend.They were so happy for Sasuke, they were glad he finally found a girlfriend.

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY SAKURA-CHAN?!"yelled a voice from upstairs as they heard loud footsteps, as if someone was running.

It was Stephanie, she saw Sakura and she was so happy.She ran up to Sakura and hugged her.

"Sakura-chan!"yelled Stephanie.

"Hey Steffy-chan, why are you so happy?"asked Sakura."Your like a daughter to me!You will meet Sasuke's parents soon, are you nervous?"asked Stephanie.

"Nope"said Sakura."Good, his father is a bit _strict _so don't feel so intimidated"said Stephanie."I wil try not to"said Sakura.

"Don't listen to her Sakura, my father doesn't really like anyone, and if he says he doesn't approve or something just forget the ass"said Sasuke.

"You call your own father an ass?!"asked Sakura surprised."He is one, trust me"said Sasuke.

"Maybe because you don't respect him!"said Sakura."Like I said, i don't need to show respect towards anyone"said Sasuke.

"Yeah you do, and you will!"said Sakura."What's going to happen if I don't?"asked Sasuke.

"I'm going to kick your ass!"said Sakura glaring at him."Not that you could even if you tried"said Sasuke.

"You think I can't beat you huh?"said Sakura."I _know _you can't beat me"said Sasuke."You wish Uchiha,I can beat your ass anywhere and any day and anytime!"said Sakura.

"No you can't.Don't kid yourself Sakura"said Sasuke smirking.

"Who is this young lady?"asked a voice from behind Sakura.

Sakura turned around and saw a beautiful woman._'This must be Sasuke's mother'_thought Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno"said Sakura sticking out her hand.

The lady shook Sakura's hand and said."I am Mikoto Uchiha,it's nice to meet you Sakura-chan"said Mikoto smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Mrs.Uchiha"said Sakura smiling.

"Call me Mikoto-chan, calling me Mrs.Uchiha makes me sound old"said Mikoto laughing a bit.

"Sasuke-kun, hi dear!"said Mikoto as she went over to her son and hugged him.

"Hey mom"said Sasuke hugging her back."Hey lil bro, who is the hot chick?"asked Itachi smirking while checking out Sakura.

_'Can't he keep his eyes to himself?'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke didn't like the way Itachi was looking at Sakura.

"Stay away from her you bastard, she's my girlfriend"said Sasuke coldly.

"You finally got a girlfriend?!"Itchi asked surprised.

_'And she's hot too!'_thought Itachi."Sasuke-kun, you got a girlfriend?!She's your girlfriend?!You guys make an adorable couple!How did you get such a sweet little girl to be your girlfriend?!"asked Mikoto happily.

_'My son finally got himself a damn girlfriend!'_thought Mikoto.

"Trust me, she's anything but sweet"muttered Sasuke.

Sakura glared at him.Mikoto laughed.

"Ah, Itachi-kun, where's your father?"asked Mikoto.

"he is coming right now"said Itchi in a bored tone.

"So, Sakura-chan, ah, your going out with my son.Has he been a good boy?"asked Mikoto.

"Eh?Sure...?"said Sakura."I got no idea of how you got a chick like her to go out with you, did you force her or something?Does she know your a gang leader?"asked itachi.

"He didn't force me, I really have feelings for him.I know that he's a gang leader and I am one as well"said Sakura.

_'I don't really like this guy, his brother is kind of well I don't know creepy I guess, hot yes but, ugh I don't know'_thought Sakura.

"Your a gang leader?!WHOA!You serious?!But, your just a girl!And you don't seem like the type to fight, you look a bit too innocent"said Itachi.

"Everyone has got to stop saying that"muttered Sakura.

"Yeah they really do I mean, you don't even look _that _innocent and well, we all know you aren't innocent your a evil violent girl"said Sasuke.

Sakura glared at her boyfriend."Shut up Sasuke-kun, because I will show you how evil and violent I really am!"said Sakura.

"I already have seen you, your violent and evil all the time"said Sasuke.

"And your an ass all the time!"said Sakura.

"So?"asked Sasuke.Sakura slapped her forehead in frustration."Your hopeless!"said Sakura.

Mikoto and Itachi were watching the couple in shock.They have never heard talk this much before and besides the fact that he actually jokes around with his girlfriend well, who wouldn't be shocked?

_'Is this really my Sasuke?!Wow, this girl must have changed him, for the better'_thought Mikoto.

"Hello Sasuke, who is the girl?"asked a deep voice.

They all turned to look at a man, Sasuke's father."Her name is Sakura, she's Sasuke's girlfriend"said itachi.

"You have a girlfriend?"he asked surprised._'Since when has Sasuke had interest in any girl?'_thought Sasuke's father.

"Yeah"said Sasuke."Hello, Sakura was it?"asked Fugaku reaching out his hand.

"Yeah"said Sakura smiling while shaking his hand softly.

"My name is Fugaku"said sasuke's father."It's nice to meet you sir"said Sakura with the smile still on her face.

_'She looks so happy and carefree, the total opposite of my son,I wonder how they got together.Well, I guess opposites attract'_thought Fugaku.

"I haven't seen this place in years"said Fugaku looking around.

"It seems like nothing much changed since the last time we came"said mikoto.

_'I wonder what they think of Sakura.'_thought Sasuke.He wanted to know their opinion but, whether or not they liked her, he would still stay with her after all, he did love her and she was probably the only girl he would ever love this much.

"Is dinner ready?"asked fugaku.

"Yeah, come on"said Sasuke as he went over to the dining room where there was a table and well other things.

All of the food was already on the table._'Damn it looks so good'_thought Sakura.

Sakura sat next to Sasuke at one side of the table.Fugaku sat at the end with Mikoto sitting to his left and Itachi sat next to Mikoto.

They started eating and making small talk.

"So Sakura,your a gang leader?"asked Mikoto._'It doesn't seem like it'_thought Mikoto.

Fugaku's eyes went wide._'This young girl is a gang leader, just like Sasuke?!'_thought Fugaku surprised.

"Yeah"Sakura said softly._'Will they judge me right away just like my parents did?'_thought Sakura.

"Why is such a young and happy girl like you, a gang leader?"asked Fugaku.It was clear that he couldn't believe the news.

"To be able to protect myself and those who I care about"was Sakura's response._'Well, at least they are actually listening to me'_thought Sakura.

_'They didn't even let me explain!What great parents they are'_thought Sasuke sarcastically.

"But why?I don't think anyone would want to hurt someone like you, you seem to kind, despite what Sasuke says about you being evil"said Mikoto.

"Well, that's what happens when you don't have such a great past.I was bullied because of the hair and other things, my best friend was also bullied and I never did anything because, I was too weak and I decided to change all of that"said Sakura.

"So now that you're a gang leader you and your gang can protect one another.But, do you fight people just to fight?Do you steal?"asked Fugaku.

"No, and I honestly don't like fighting, I only fight when provoked and I don't do any stealing"said Sakura.

"So, your a good guy"said Fugaku."Yeah"said Sakura."Then, I guess there is anything so wrong about you being a gang leader, I just don't understand how a gang leader can be a girl, no offense"said Fugaku.

"None taken, my gang is actually one of the toughest around"said Sakura.

"If she just punches you once,you will end up getting a bruise and it will hurt like hell"said Sasuke.

"Watch your language!"said Mikoto.

"Really?You must be strong,how long have you been with going out with my son?"asked Fugaku.

"About three or four weeks"said Sakura."What do you see in my foolish little brother anyway?"asked Itachi.

"Itachi!"Mikoto said in a warning voice.

"It's okay, even though he seems a bit _cold_, he really isn't and he's a great guy.He makes me happy,he shows that he cares for me,I love spending time with him,he always jokes around with me,he can always make me smile,he makes me feel something that no one has ever made me felt, and he makes me feel special.He's not so talkative but, he's starting to be, he's starting to change,which means I'm going to win the bet!"said Sakura smirking while looking at Sasuke.

"No you wont!I'm not changing!"said Sasuke even though he knew very well that he was changing.

"Wow, I never knew Sasuke was anything like that"said Fugaku._'To say such things like that about him, she must be perfect for him.And I can tell she's making my son more open and happy, she's the one, I'm glad he found her'_thought Fugaku a smile tugging at his lips.

"But, I'm much better than him"said Itachi smirking.

"Well, I guess it's too bad that I have already fallen in love with him, because I'm not leaving him for anyone else"said Sakura.

Mikoto and Fugaku smiled at Sakura._'She's the one'_they thought.

_'Is my father actually smiling?!Both of my parents are smiling towards Sakura, so, they like her?Wait, did she just tell them out loud that she loves me?That she wont ever leave me for anyone else?'_thought Sasuke feeling a bit happy.

His parents approved of her and well, she just said something, that made him very happy to hear.

"Your a great girl Sakura-chan, take care of my son while I'm away make sure he isn't a bad boy"said Mikoto.

"You picked the right one"Fugaku said to Sasuke.

"Yeah, I know, I picked the _perfect _one"said Sasuke.

"We're going to get going Sasuke"said Mikoto after they all finished dinner.

"Okay"said Sasuke.

Mikoto kissed him on the cheek.

She hugged Sakura."I hope that I will see you again"said Mikoto.

"Same here, bye Mikoto-chan"said Sakura.

"Bye Sakura"said Itachi."Bye Itachi"said Sakura as they hugged.

Sasuke got a bit mad but, he knew they were just hugging goodbye, I mean she was his girlfriend and that was his brother, if they ever got married then, Itachi would be her brother too.

"It was a pleasure meting a sweet girl like you Sakura-chan, i hope we meet again soon some day"said Fugaku as he hugged her.

She was surprised but she hugged him back and said goodbye.

They all said bye and soon Sasuke's family left.

"You have such a nice family Sasuke-kun, they aren't as bad as you said before"said Sakura.

"Well, now they're treating me different"Sasuke said.

"That's because now your acting different,you aren't so _cold _anymore"said Sakura.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes._'He doesn't like admitting he changed'_thought Sakura.

"Well, I should get going bye Sasuke-kun, love ya!"said Sakura as she kissed him on the lips.

He kissed back."You sure you don't want me to drop you off?"asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun,it's four blocks away, I can walk,nothing bad will happen"said Sakura.

"(sigh)If something bad happens,I'm never letting you walk five feet away from me by yourself"said Sasuke.

"(giggles)You worry too much, bye"said Sakura.

"Bye, I love you,take care"said Sasuke as he kissed her on the lips once more and watched her walk away.

_'I really did make the right choice falling in love with her'_thought Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter!!OMG!!I can't believe I only updated 1 chapter yesterday!!I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!!Plz forgive me!!I was so busy!!And omg so much family troubles ugh!My sister was like running away cuz she got in a fight with my dad during the party and well I had to go look for her and then my bros were annoying me and my bro didn't let me use the computer and he beat me up and then I had to go to the hospital for my lil bro and so much other tings!!And I REALLY need to make it up to you guys.The chapter before this was a bit short yeah I know and this chapter makes up for it since its a bit long.I'm sorry I have been so busy but I will DO MY BEST to update two more chapters today!!So I HAVE TO TYPE SUPER FAST!!I will try!!PLZ FORGIVE ME!!I WILL UPDATE ASAP!!PLZ REVIEW!!**


	32. They took HER!

**Chapter 32:They took HER!**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

Sakura and everyone else was hanging out as usual at the front of the school on the steps.

Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Sakura's waist, like he usually does.

"I can't wait until school is over and we graduate!"said Naruto."Wont you miss this school?"asked Hinata."I hate school so, why would I miss this school?"asked Naruto.

"It has so many memories!"said Tenten."Yeah, we had so many good times here!"said Kiba.

"That's true but, I wont miss learning or anything like that, especially not the nasty lunches they give here"said Naruto.

"I don't think anyone will miss that"said Neji.

"This school isn't so bad"said Ino.

"Yeah it is!"said Skyler."No it isn't, the teachers don't always bore us, and some teachers like Kakashi, let us do whatever we want"said Ino.

"Kakashi sensei is a damn pervert!"said Naruto."But, he's a nice teacher"said Sakura.

"Why are we even talking about this?School wont end until a few months"said Shikamaru."But, time goes by fast"said Darien.

"Yeah, it will be March soon and before you know it, it will be April"said Derick.

"True"said JayJay.

"Let's just go inside, the bell will ring soon"said Shino.

They all agreed and they started walking inside the school.

"We're all going to hang out today right?"Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Yeah"said Sasuke.

"Where are we going to go?"asked Sakura.

"Naruto wants to go eat ramen"muttered Sasuke."(giggles)So, I guess we're going to the ramen shop"said Sakura.

"Unfortunately"said Sasuke as they walked into the classroom together.

...**Time Skip To The End Of The School Day**...

They were all at the ramen shop,because Naruto begged them to go there.

"I LOVE RAMEN!"yelled Naruto."We all know that, you don't got to shout it out"muttered JayJay.

"It's bad enough dealing with Skyler,why him too?"asked Derick.

"We must be cursed!"said Derick."Shut up guys, it's not that bad having to deal with two idiots!"said Sakura.

"You just called me an idiot!Sakura-chan,that hurts!"said Naruto.

"Suck it up!"said Sakura.

"Hey,you called me an idiot too!I thought we were a team!"said Skyler.

"We are but that doesn't mean that I can't call you an idiot!"said Sakura."Traitor!"said Skyler.

"I'm not a traitor, I still love you no matter how stupid you are!"said Sakura.

"LIAR!YOU EFFIN ALIEN!"yelled Skyler.

"I'M NOT A DAMN ALIEN YOU FAGGOT!"yelled Sakura.

_'Why wont he evr stop calling me a damn alien?!'_thought Sakura.

"Yes you are and I'm not a faggot!"said Skyler.

"Whatever just eat your damn ramen"muttered Sakura."Okie dokie!"said Skyler as he started eating the bowl of ramen that was in front of him.

She shook her head and started eating her own ramen.

"What if you really were a alien?"asked Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him with a 'Are you fucking stupid?' look.

"I'm just saying, imagine that you really were,that would be weird, I never thought I would love an alien"said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled a bit but, because of the 'love part' not because of the alien thing.

"Sasuke-kun, I'M NOT A DAMN ALIEN!And I love you too!"said Sakura.

"I know your not an alien,your too beautiful"said Sasuke.Sakura smiled and blushed a bit.

"Knock it off you two lovebirds and just eat already!"said Ino.

"Whatever"said Sakura as she started eating her ramen.

Naruto ended up eating ten bowls of ramen and everyone else ate either one or two bowls of ramen.

"I don't know where you put it all"muttered Kiba."In my stomach!Anyone could have figured that out!"said Naruto.

"I didn't mean it literally you idiot!It's just that you eat so much of it, I don't understand how you don't get full or feel like vomiting!"said Kiba.

"Uchiha"a voice hissed angrily.It was Gaara he was in the alley next to the ramen shop, it wasn't dark out so, they could see Gaara's gang, Zaku's gang,and Sai's gang, all three gang leaders looked angry.

_'What the fuck?!Are they working together or something?What the hell is going on?!'_thought Sasuke.

"What the fuck?!"asked Naruto.

Everyone was wondering why were the three other gangs in the same alley all angry.

All looking like they were ready to kill someone.

"What do you want?!"asked Sasuke glaring at Gaara.

"We warned you!"said Sai.

"We told you to stay away from her, did you listen?"asked Zaku.

"No, you didn't and now you will pay the price!"said Gaara.

They don't know how put soon a huge fight started.

Sasuke was fighting Zaku and Gaara, Sai was fighting Sakura and everyone else was fighting...everyone else...

Temari wasn't really fighting Shikamaru,Gaara ordered her to fight Shikamaru so, she listened but, she wasn't really trying because she didn't want to hurt him.

"What's the meaning of this Temari-chan?"Shikamaru whispered out.

"They're planning on...I can't say"said Temari."Why the hell not?!You don't even like your brother!What are you guys planning?!Why are you three working together?!"demanded Shikamaru angrily.

_'Why wont she tell me?!She's my girlfriend, she should tell me!'_thought Shikamaru.

"Even though I don't like him, he's still my brother, and I can't betray family, I'm sorry Shikamaru.I can't tell you what is going on!"said Temari.

Shikamaru was mad at her, and she knew it but,what could she do?She wasn't allowed to tell a single soul.She didn't like her brother, at all but, family comes first no matter what,she couldn't betray her family, no matter how much she hated them.

Sakura meanwhile was fighting Sai not that he was trying to fight her really but yeah.

"What the hell is the meaning of this Sai?!"asked Sakura."What do you mean?"asked Sai.

"Hello!You three gangs hate each other,you hate all the other gangs!Why are you working together?!What the hell are you guys planning?!What are you going to do to Sasuke-kun?!"asked Sakura angrily.

"I would be more worried about myself if I was you!"said Sai smirking.

_'Why the hell is he smirking?!What does he mean by that?!I'm so confused, what the hell could these bastards be planning?'_thought Sakura.

"Sai, answer my damn question!"demanded Sakura.

"You asked a few questions...which one do you want me to answer?"asked Sai.

"You ass!Stop playing games!Why are all of you working together?!"asked Sakura.

"Because all of are trying to achieve the same goal"Sai stated."And that would be?"asked Sakura.

"To get rid of Sasuke so we can have you"said Sai."That plan will obviously fail,none of you will ever have me, I only love Sasuke-kun, so leave me the hell alone!"said Sakura.

"You know that's not true, I will be the one to have you"said Sai.

He turned her around and had a knife at her neck.Sakura gasped._'What the hell?!He's planning on killing me?!'_thought Sakura.

"Uchiha, you and your little friends surrender, or I will hurt the girl!"said Sai.

Sasuke turned around and saw Sai holding a knife against Sakura's neck, his eyes went wide and he got angry and worried.

"What the hell are you doing?!"asked Sasuke as he started going towards Sai.

Sai pressed the knife a bit hard on Sakura's neck, causing some blood to come out and causing her to wince in pain.

"I wouldn't come over here if I were you,stay back Uchiha!"said Sai.

Sasuke stayed in his place glaring at Sai.

_'He better take his hands off of her!'_thought Sasuke angrily.He didn't like where this was going, he didn't like it at all.

What the hell were the bastards going to do to her?He had no idea but, if they didn't let go of her soon,he would kill all of them.

Gaara and Zaku were smirking as they walked towards Sai.

"Looks like you lost Uchiha"said Gaara.

"What the hell are you going to do to her?!"asked Darien angrily.

"I suggest all of you stay were you are, if you want to let the cherry blossom live"said Zaku.

Sai,Zaku, and Gaara really would kill her, they may like her but, they would kill her, they really didn't care, they couldn't have her anyway so, why not?

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what are we planning to do"said Gaara.

"We're going to take your precious cherry blossom"said Sai.

_'What the fuck?!'_thought Sasuke.

"And we will keep her with us"said Zaku.

"And we will leave her alone in three days"said Gaara.

"_IF _the Uchiha agrees to something.If he doesn't we will keep her, and if he keeps refusing we may end up killing her"said Sai smirking at everyone's shocked expression.

"You wouldn't dare!"Sasuke said angrily.

They could all tell that he was pissed off.

_'He better take his hands off my girl!'_thought Sasuke.

"What does he have to agree to?"asked Neji curiously.

"He has to agree to backing off,going his own way,finding another girl,that means he can't talk or see her ever.He can't be anywhere near her"said Zaku.

"What the hell?!Why would I agree to that?!"asked Sasuke.

"Because if you don't, she might end up dead"said Gaara smirking.

"You wouldn't kill her!"said Sasuke._'They better not!FUCKEN BASTARDS!THEY'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!'_thought Sasuke pissed off.

"(chuckles)You actually believe that we wouldn't?Come on Uchiha,you know us better than anyone else"said Gaara smirking.

"YOU ASSHOLES!DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER!"said Sasuke.

"You guys are sick bastard, Sai take that fucken retarded knife of yours away from me you fucken bastard!I have no fucken clue of what makes you retarded jackasses believe that me and Sasuke-kun would actually stay away from each other!"said Sakura as she tried to pull Sai's hand,that had the knife in it, away from her neck.

"I would watch what you say Sakura, if you haven't noticed we got the upperhand here,I can easily slice your throat off right now!"said Sai.

"I could care less you fucken bastard!I don't like being touched with filthy hands so, LET ME GO!"yelled Sakura.

"Why do you have to be loud?"asked Sai.

"This is going to hurt but, you deserve it for being such an ass!"said Sakura.

_'What is she talking about?'_thought Sai.

Sakura lifted up her leg and kicked him where it was sure to hurt like hell.

His private.

Sai dropped the knife and fell on his knees holding the spot where she kicked him.

"AH!WHAT THE FUCK?!YOU STUPID BITCH?!AH!"yelled Sai in pain.

"Don't mess with me"said Sakura.

_'That's got to hurt'_thought Sasuke._'Damn, she's mad violent'_thought Skyler._'I should never get on her bad side'_thought Darien.

"Damn"said Zaku.

"She's crazy!"said Gaara.

Sakura tried escaping but, Zaku covered her mouth with a cloth and she passed out.

"This way she wont hurt me like she hurt Sai, that really had to hurt"said Zaku.

"Leave Sakura-chan alone!"said Naruto.

"Nope, we're taking her with us, no one follow or she will die.We will be taking her now, meet us at Trutchell street in three days after school, you shall know your decision by then Uchiha"said Zaku as he picked up Sakura and ran away with his gang close behind.

"YOU FUCKEN BASTARDS!"yelled Sasuke angrily.

Gaara soon left with his gang right behind Zaku and when Sai felt a bit better he followed after them with his gang right behind him.

Sasuke was so mad that they took her.

He punched the brick wall as hard as he could, and left a dent.

His knuckles had blood over them, he didn't care, he was way too angry.

_'They took her, and I couldn't do anything to save her'_thought Sasuke angrily.

They were all angry, angry that they took Sakura with them.

Ino,Tenten,and Hinata didn't really fight since, they didn't really know how since,they weren't in a gang or anything.

"I can't believe they took Sakura-chan.Sasuke, what are you going to pick?We all know you wont last by staying away from her"said Ino.

Sasuke stayed quiet and walked away angrily.

_'They aren't stupid, they know that I can easily say that I will stay away from her yet, end up lying and go near her.They must have a plan just in case I do that.But,what could they be planning?Those fucken bastards,they will pay for touching her!'_thought Sasuke angrily.

...**With Sakura and the Assholes**...

They were in a abandoned building, Sakura was tied up and she was starting to regain conciousciness.

When she woke up she looked around.

"Where am I and what the fuck am I doing here?!"Sakura asked herself.

"You sure you don't remember?"asked a voice as Zaku,Gaara,and Sai came out of the darkness smirking at her.

_'The fight,they took me away!What happened?!Did they hurt Sasuke-kun?!'_thought Sakura.

"You fucken bastards!Where's Sasuke-kun,did you hurt him?!"asked Sakura angrily.

"Why is it that you like him and care for him so much?!You should be caring about yourself right now!Not him!"said Gaara.

"I could care less about myself right now!Where is he?!"demanded Sakura.

"We didn't do anything so calm down you bitch!"said Sai, he was still angry about her kicking him in his manhood.

"Your just mad because I gave your gay ass what you deserve!"said Sakura glaring at him.

_'At least I know that they didn't do anything to Sasuke-kun'_thought Sakura.

"Both of you,shut the hell up!"said Zaku.

"Fuck you!"spat out Sakura.She wasn't going to take any bullshit from them, if they killed her, at least she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Know your place Sakura!Your tied up,you know we will kill you if you keep testing our patience!"said Gaara angrily.

"Like I give a shit!"said Sakura glaring at him.

"Why the hell do you got to be so stubborn?!"asked Zaku.

"Because that's the way I am,if you got a problem with it,I don't fucken care!"said Sakura."You have anger problems"muttered Sai.

"And you got mental problems!When a girl turns you down,tells you to leave her the fuck alone, and she kicks you in your manhood,obviously that means THAT SHE HATES YOUR GUTS AND SHE WILL NEVER LIKE YOU AND YOU SHOULD JUST GIVE UP!"said Sakura.

"I wont give up, you _will _like _me _Sakura.I really don't give a shit of what I have to do,and you will regret hurting me _there_"said Sai.

"I don't regret anything I do!And I wont ever be yours so, too bad,your wrong"said Sakura.

"Even when your held captive you still talk big and you wont shut up!Do you want to die?"asked Zaku.

"Actually, I WANT TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"said Sakura.

"Well, your going to stay here for about three days so, GET USE TO IT!"said Zaku glaring at her.

"As you can see,I'm a lot to handle, you shouldn't still be after me,and I got a bad temper,so, you might as well just let me go and pretened that you never liked a crazy girl like me"said Sakura.

"I don't carea bout all that shit, no other girl is like this,they don't fight back, I need a tough and sexy girl like you!"said Zaku.

"Too bad she will end up being mine!"said Sai.

"You too are pathetic,you all know that I'm the one who will have her"said Gaara.

The thre gang leaders glared at each other.

"None of you will have me so, I have no effin clue of what you guys are talking about.I only want to be with one man and he is SASUKE-KUN SO, JUST UNTIE ME BEFORE I KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES!"said Sakura angrily.

The thre of them ignored her and started arguing over who would have her.

_'Your all assholes!Damn, where the hell are you Sasuke-kun?I would really like to be in your arms right now...what will you decided?There's no way in hell I'm agreeing to staying away from you'_thought Sakura.

She decided to close her eyes and take a nap.

When the three leaders stopped arguing they saw that Sakura was already resting.

"She looks cute when she sleeps"they all muttered at the same time.

When they all said the same thing they looked at each other and glared.

"(sigh)We should put her resting on the bed, it's much more comfortable"said Sai.

"Yeah"said Zaku.

Gaara picked her up and placed her on a bed.

They all had their things there and they all used a room for themselves.

Sakura wouldn't be going to school the next day,actually for the next three days.

They would keep her in the abandoned building until those three days were up.

"It would be a pity if we had to kill a beauty such a her"said Sai.

Gaara and Zaku silently agreed as they left her room.

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter!!I updated twice today hopefully I can update another chapter later on :)If my brother doesn't make me get off the computer then, I think you can be expecting me to update three times today so three chapters to read! :)HOPEFULLY!I'm not sure though so, I wont make any promises but, I really owe you guys because yesterday I only updated one chapter and well I usually update two or maybe three!So I really need to make it up to you guys and I really hop eto update the next chapter for you guys later on.Well, I hope you like the story and I hop eyou liked the chapter.TIL NEXT TIME!PLZ REVIEW!!**


	33. One down and Two to go

**Chapter 33:One down and Two to go**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

The next day Sasuke went to school, all angry and shit.He thought about what the three bastards had told him.

He knew he would have to say that he would stay away from her but, he would have to lie, he just needed to know what to do if he lied.

They would have everything planned out right?So, he needed to make sure he was two steps ahead of them.

They could always distract them and try to get her back.No, if they fail in doing that they could risk getting her killed, and he was not about to let Sakura die.

When he saw Gaara in school, he would make him pay, he doesn't care if he gets suspended,expelled, or anything!He just wanted Sakura back,a nd he would get her back and make sure that the three bastards paid!

He was at the front of the steps,angry, he didn't talk to anyone and he wouldn't, not until he got his blossom back,not until he made sure that the three assholes paid for what they have done.

"Sasuke-teme,you okay?"asked Naruto.

Sasuke didn't answer, he didn't even move, it's as if he didn't hear anything.

"She was my best friend for a long ass time, I'm affected by this too but,what can we do?We don't know where they are hiding her, we need to wait in three days"said Naruto.

"The bastards will pay for taking her away!"said Darien angrily.

Sakura's gang was really angry,almost as angry as Sasuke.

"I knew that they were low lives but, i never thought they would actually go this far"said tenten.

"All we can do is wait, and once we get her back we will make sure the bastards pay"said Kiba.

Sasuke just stayed quiet._'Fucken assholes!Taking her away!When I see Gaara,that fucken bastard is going to die!Then in three days when I see those other two faggots, they will die!'_thought Sasuke clenching his fists.

_'Damn, the teme is so mad!I'm mad too but, he's WHOA!He's going to kill them, I'm sure of it, and I hope I'm not standing in his way,the teme is so scary when he's really pissed off, and right now, he's really pissed off, too bad Gaara's the first victim since he's in the same school as us'_thought Naruto.

Without saying anything Sasuke got up from his spot and walked inside the school.

"We should be going in too, the bell will ring shortly"said Neji.

They sighed and started walking inside the school.

**With Sakura**

She woke up and she sat up.She saw Sai sitting in a chair across from the bed.

She glared coldly at him.He smirked."Where are the other two bastards?"asked Sakura.

"School"was Sai's response.

"Gaara's going to die"muttered Sakura.

"Yeah I know, the Uchiha was really pissed off when we took you, Gaara isn't going to have a good day today"said Sai.

"(sigh)Why are you doing this?"asked Sakura.

"Sakura, we never really get interest in a girl, but you, you sparked our interest and we want you and the fact that you don't want us, makes us want you even more"said Sai.

"But, why go through all of this?This is ridiculous!"said Sakura.

"Well, we always get what we want,and your making us have to get to you the hard way"said Sai.

"This wont make me like any of you, this is just making me hate you guys even more than I already do"said Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm sorry that we're doing this, I really am,I wish we could do this some other way but, I like getting what I want, and I want you _badly _and force might be the only way"said Sai.

"Force is not the only way.Don't you understand that I can _never _like you because of what you are doing to me right now?I love Sasuke-kun,why are you trying to take away the one guy that i truly love?"asked Sakura as a tear fell down her face.

Her crying, made Sai's eyes turn wide and he suddenly felt guilty.

_'Does she really love him that much?Am I really that bad?Am I really hurting her so much on the inside?'_thought Sai.

Yeah he was a bastard but, everyone had a good side to them, even though they almost _never _show it.

Sai went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Bringing her closer to him.Sakura leaned in a bit to him, of course she didn't like him but, he was the only one giving her comfort at the moment, and that's what she really needed right now.

"Why are you doing this?"asked Sakura.

_'Is he doing this just because it thinks it will make me like him?!because if he is, then he has another thing coming!'_thought Sakura.

"I don't know, I just think I owe you this because of all the pain that I have been causing you"said Sai.

She smiled a bit."Sai?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah?"asked Sai.

"Your not as bad as I thought you were"said Sakura, that caused a small smile to from on Sai's lips.

"Thanks"said Sai.

"Why can't the other two bastards be a bit like you?Your much nicer, oh and sorry about um yesterday"said Sakura.

"It's okay, I guess I deserved it"said Sai chuckling a bit.

"Yeah you did"said Sakura giggling.

"You have a nice laugh,it's much better than you yelling and cursing at me"said Sai.

"Well, you got on my bad side with your bastardness.(giggles)Can we start over?Be friends?As long as you give up on me being your girlfriend..."said Sakura.

_'Well it would be much better than having her hate me but, I really like her and I want her to be my girlfriend!But, what's the point of trying to get her to be my girlfriend?She made it clear that she will never like me and that I should give up.Plus, it's better for us to be friends instead of her hating me'_thought Sai.

"Sure, we can start over...I really wanted to go out with you but, I guess that wont ever happen.Just know that I will continue to like you but, we're better off as friends anyway"said Sai.

Sakura smiled."Great,so now we're friends.I'm sorry that we could never go out or anything but, my heart belongs to someone else"said Sakura.

"It's okay, I understand I already knew that you two liked each other for a while already.It was kind of obvious since you two were always together somewhere"said Sai.

"(giggles)Yeah"said Sakura.

"So, since we're friends, I guess there's no point in leaving you tied up now is there?"said Sai as he started untying her.

"Don't do it!"said Sakura.

"Why not?"asked Sai confused.

_'Does she wanted to stay here or something?'_thought Sai clearly confused.

"Gaara and Zaku will be furious with you and they will be after you and I don't want anything to happen to you because of me"said Sakura.

"It's okay, those two bastards hate me anyway.We all hate each other."said Sai as he untied her.

Sakura was glad to be free, she stretched her arms.

"Feels good to be free.Oh and fine (sigh) but, don't tell anyone that we're friends,that way you will be safer, make up a story about untying me so I can go to the restroom or something but, then I knocked you out and I got away.That way they wont hurt you as much as they would if they find out you let me free"said Sakura.

"Okay, are you going to tell your gang and Sasuke's gang about this?"asked Sai.

"Not yet,they will get angry that I befriended you, let's keep it on the down low for now.When they have calmed down, I will tell them what happened"said Sakura.

"Okay, you should go home now, I'll see you around, bye Sakura-chan, take care, and I'm still sorry for all of this"said Sai.

"It's okay, don't worry about it and thanks!I will see ya around!Later!"said Sakura as she left.

_'This place seems familiar, I don't live so far from here'_thought Sakura.

She knew where she was so, she knew her way home and she walked home and decided to take a long shower and change into something else.

When school was over she would quickly call her friends and tell them to come to her house.

**At School**...**Lunch Time**...**Someone is Going to die!**...(**uh oh)**...

Once Sasuke entered the cafeteria he searched around the cafeteria for a certain red head.When he found him he stormed over to him.

Gaara smirked."Mad because of your _ex-_girlfriend?"asked Gaara mockingly.

"She ain't my ex, she's my _girlfriend _and you will pay for what you did you fucken bastard!"said Sasuke, he said nothing more and started punching the living daylights out of Gaara.

Gaara couldn't block the fast and hard punches Sasuke threw at him.

_'Shit, he's so fucken pissed,OUCH his fucken punches hurt!'_thought Gaara as he was defenseless.

He didn't stand a chance against Sasuke.

Gaara didn't stop punching Gaara over and over again.

"HOLY SHIT!At this rate, he will become a murderer!We got to get him off!"said Naruto.

Darien and Naruto tried to take Sasuke off of Gaara but, Sasuke wouldn't get off, he wouldn't stop, no, he would make sure the bastard suffered.

He kept punching Gaara, he didn't stop, he wouldn't stop.

"This is what happens when you mess with me!THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU EVER FUCKEN PUT YOUR DIRTY ASS HANDS ON MY GIRL AGAIN!"said Sasuke as he continued punching Gaara.

Gaara was bleeding from his head, and he was already knocked out but, did Sasuke care?HELL NO!

Tsunade the principal came and she saw Sasuke beating up Gaara.

_'What did Gaara do to get Sasuke so mad?HOLY SHIT!HE'S ALREADY KNOCKED OUT!ANd Sasuke wont stop punching him, I have to call the ambulance!'_thought Tsunade.

Shizune was behind her with wide eyes.

"CALL THE AMBULANCE!"said Tsunade.

Shizune nodded and ran away.

"UCHIHA GET OFF OF HIM OR I WILL EXPEL YOU FROM SCHOOL!"yelled Tsuande.

She thought that would surely do the trick and make him stop.

If he got expelled he wouldn't be able to graduate and she knew all Uchihas were suppose to be successful if they weren't they would bring shame to the Uchiha name and be hated by all Uchiha.

She knew Sasuke didn't want to do that, she knew his father put pressure on him.

Sasuke heard her but, he kept punching Gaara.He didn't care, he really didn't care.

_'WHAT THE FUCK?!He doesn't care?!What the hell did Gaara do?Where is Sakura anyway?Is she sick or something?They are obviously fighting because of something that has to do with her but, where is she, I don't see her anywhere around here'_thought Tsunade.

Tsunade grabbed Sasuke, with her inhuman strength and was able to take him off of Gaara.

He calmed down a bit but still glared at Gaara's body.

'_This better make him learn his lesson!NO BODY and I mean NO BODY messes with an Uchiha's girl'_thought Sasuke.

"UCHIHA, TO MY OFFICE,NOW!"yelled Tsunade.

"Hn"said Sasuke as he walked out of the cafeteria.

_'What the hell is wrong with that boy?'_thought Tsunade.

"The ambulance will come for Gaara soon, I have to go talk to Sasuke"said Tsunade as she left.

She stormed into her office and saw Sasuke sitting in the chair looking bored out of his mind.

"YOU PROBABLY JUST MURDERED A STUDENT AND YOUR JUST SITTING THERE LOOKING BORED?!"yelled Tsunade as she slammed her door and glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke was unfazed, he really could care less.

"That asshole deserved it"said Sasuke.

"YOU WANT TO GET EXPELLED?!I SHOULD EXPEL YOU FOR THAT!"yelled Tsunade slamming her fist on the desk.

"Expel me if you want, I don't care.He deserved it, and I don't care what I did, I gave him the beating that he deserves"said Sasuke.

"Why did you beat him up?"asked Tsunade.

"That's none of your business, you don't need to know everything that goes on in my life"said Sasuke coldly.

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that Uchiha?!"asked Tsunade.

"It's the truth besides, what's done is done, it doesn't matter what the reason is"said Sasuke.

"I had enough of your mouth Uchiha!"said Tsunade.

"You going to suspend me?"asked Sasuke.

"I should but, I wont, just get out of my sight!"said Tsunade.

"Whatever"said Sasuke as he left.

_'Why didn't she give me detention,why didn't she suspend me,why didn't she expel me?That crazy woman doesn't make any sense'_thought Sasuke.

He was confused but, he just made his way towards class.

**With Gaara**

He was in the hospital connected to machines and everything.He was still knocked out and it didn't look like he would be waking up anytime soon.

They stitched up his head because it wouldn't stop bleeding and they found out that it opened up.

_'Who ever did this...must have been really angry.In a fight, this stuff doesn't normally happen'_thought the nurse.

Temari and Kankuro were waiting in the waiting room to find out how Gaara was.

After waiting for about two long boring hours a doctor finally came and told them they can come see Gaara.

"How is he?"asked Kankuro.

"He's in a coma, he got hit really hard, we're not sure when he will wake up, he might wake up in two weeks, maybe even two years"said the doctor.

Kankuro and Temari were both really shocked.

_'How did the Uchiha make Gaara get into a coma just by punching him non stop?!'_thought Kankuro.

_'HE'S IN A COMA?!OH MY GOSH!I shouldn't go out with Shikamaru anymore, Gaara would be really mad, and now that the Uchiha did this to my little brother, I don't want to have anything to do with that gang'_thought Temari with a tear sliding down her face.

**With Sakura**

She had already taken a shower and she got dressed._'I wonder what they're doing.School will end in a few minutes,I'm going to text Sasuke'_thought Sakura.

**Sakura-'Hey Sasuke-kun, r u in class or can we tlk?'**

**With Sasuke**

He was in his last class, bored and mad because of what happened to Sakura.

He felt a vibration in his pocket and saw that he got a text massage from Sakura.

_'WHAT THE HELL?!HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!SHE'S BEEN TAKEN AS A HOSTAGE?!Did one of them take her phone?!What kind of sick joke is this?'_thought Sasuke.

**Sasuke-'Sakura?How da hell r u txtin me?R u even sakura?wat kind of sick joke is this?'**

**With Sakura**

She saw Sasuke's text message.

_'Great, he thinks this is a joke, (sigh).He doesn't know that I'm free'_thought Sakura.

**Sakura-'Sasuke-kun, this is me, Sakura.Rlly this isn't a lie,I was able to escape from the bastards cuz only Sai was there and he couldnt handle me on his own!'**

**With Sasuke**

He read the text message._'Can I really believe this?I should ask this person a question to figure out if this is really her'_thought Sasuke.

**Sasuke-'If this is really Sakura,when was the first time we kissed?'**

**With Sakura**

Sakura read the text message and blushed a bit at the memory._'We kissed on the Ferris Wheel at the Fair.That's when I started liking him'_thought Sakura smiling at the memory.

**Sakura-'We 1st kissed at the fair,we were on the Ferris Wheel, I kissed u cuz I owed u sumthin since I made u drop ur hot dog'**

**With Sasuke**

_'It's definitely her, no one knows about the hot dog thing.But,how did she escape?'_thought Sasuke.

He was relieved to know that she escaped and that she was free.

**Sasuke-'R u ok?did they hurt u?wat happened?how did u escape?'**

**Sakura-'Calm down sasuke-kun, dnt ask so much questions.meet me at my house with the rest of the gang so dat i dnt have to retell da damn story!'**

**Sasuke-'okay but, r u ok?'**

**Sakura-'im fine, they didn't hurt me.did anythin happen in skool?'**

**Sasuke-'I beat da shit outta gaara 4 messin with u.he ended up goin 2 da hospital'**

**Sakura-'OMFG!WTH?!u didn't get expelled did u?!y would u do dat?!omg!'**

**Sasuke-'he deserved it, no one messes with my girl and I dnt give a shit who they r they will pay if they end up messin with u'**

**Sakura-'Dats so typical of u.well, ill c u and da others when u cum to my house.bye sasuke-kun, i luv u'**

**Sasuke-'we will be der as soon as skool is ova,bye sakura,i luv u,and take care, dnt go outside or anything'**

**Sakura-'ok i wnt u overprotective bf!lol bye sasuke-kun'**

Sasuke couldn't wait until the bell rang.

He was glad to know that she was okay and that he would be seeing her right after school.

_'If this was all a trick I'm going to be so pissed off.But, I doubt it, and I'm glad she's okay and that she was able to escape'_thought Sasuke.

He kept his eyes on the clock, five more minutes until the bell rang, five more minutes until he got to see his girlfriend.

Once the bell rang he went outside quickly.

When everyone was there he told them all to go to Sakura's house.

They were confused but he had already left without an explanation so, they decided to go to her house.

For whatever reason that they were going to Sakura's house, Sasuke sure seemed to be in a hurry.

_'I could barely last just a few hours without seeing her, imagine those three days'_thought Sasuke.

He was glad that she was okay.She would soon be back in his arms.All he had to do, was make Zaku and Sai pay.

Not that Sakura would let him beat up Sai but, who knows what will happen.

He was still pissed off that they messed with his girl, he already gave Gaara the beaten that he deserved, that was one down and _two _to go.

* * *

**A/N:YES!I'M so happy that I was able to post the three chapters today.The next chapter will be updated as soon as I can, I will try to update it tomorrow in the morning if I can, then tomorrow in the afternoon but, even though I updated once yesterday because I was busy, I will still update every single day,hopefully three chapters evry day if not then two.But I hope I can finish this story before school starts, and school, starts in two weeks :O I DNT WANNA GO TO SKOOL!!AH!Anyway I hope u liked the chapter...PLZ REVIEW!!**


	34. Is it the end of you and me?

**Chapter 34:Is it the end of you and me?  
**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

Sasuke arrived at Sakura's house in a few minutes.He parked his car in front of her house and went to her door knocking quickly.

_'This better have not been a trick'_thought Sasuke.

Someone opened the door,he saw pink hair,emerald eyes,and that beautiful smile that made him feel warm inside, and that was all that it took for Sasuke too put the person in a bone crushing hug.

_'Whoa that was unexpected but, I would like to breathe'_thought Sakura.

He let go of her after a few moments and crashed his lips on her.She kissed him back smiling into the kiss.

_'Aw, he was really worried for me'_thought Sakura.

They pulled apart a few minutes later and saw that the others were starting to arrive.

"You missed me?"asked Sakura softly."Hell yeah I did!I was so pissed off when they took you!I'm going to make sure that all of those bastards pay!There's one down, two more to go"said Sasuke.

_'Actually there is only one left, your not hurting Sai, especially since he's the one who helped me escape from that hell hole'_thought Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN?!"yelled Ino,Naruto, and Skyler as they all ran to her and hugged her, squeezing the life out of her.

"Can-(gasp)CAN'T-(gasp)brea-(gasp"Sakura couldn't finish her sentence.

Everyone was surprised and happy to see Sakura again.They just wondered...what is she doing here and how did she escape?

"Let go of her you idiots!She can't breathe!"said Sasuke.

"Oh and NOW you choose to talk!"said Naruto."He only talk if he knows where his girl is"said Neji.

By now Ino,Naruto,and Skyler had let go of Sakura and they let her breathe.

"If he doesn't know where Sakura is and if he isn't sure that she's safe,he will be pissed off and quiet.He loves her way too much"said Darien smirking.

Sasuke glared at him.Darien knew that meant he should shut up.

"It's good to have you back Sakura-chan, they didn't hurt you right?Damn,they're such bastards!"asked Darien as he hugged her.

"Nope, I just argued with them a bit then, I went to sleep because the three of them were being idiots and arguing over who would be the one to have me"said Sakura.

"It's not like I would let any of them have you anyway!Fucken bastards"muttered Sasuke.

"(giggles)What happened with Gaara?"asked Sakura.

"Sasuke was pissed off because Gaara took you so, during lunch he beat the shit out of him, he didn't stop punching Gaara, even after Gaara was knocked out.They called an ambulance and well Gaara is in the hospital but, I have no idea of what happened to him"said Skyler.

"I'm surprised Sasuke-kun didn't get expelled"said Sakura.

"She didn't even suspend him or anything"said Derick.

"That's strange,what did you tell her?"Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Nothing, I just told her that I really don't care if she expels me, I gave Gaara the beating he deserved and what's done is done and I could care less"said Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN ARE YOU CRAZY?!You can't talk to her like that!She could have and should have expelled you!"said Sakura.

"I was just telling the truth.There's no point in keeping your thoughts to yourself"said Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's choice of words.

"How did you escape Sakura-chan?"asked Jesse.

"I lied to Sai, telling him I had to use the bathroom,so, he had no choice but, to untie me and when I got the chance I hit his pressure point and knocked him out"said Sakura.

_'Shit, Sasuke's going to be mad once he finds out I lied to him, ugh, I guess I shouldn't tell him- I HAVE TO TELL HIM.Otherwise he will beat up Sai.Ugh Great, i just got myself into so much trouble'_thought Sakura.

"Really?He really is stupid"said Ino.

"(sigh)I'm just glad that I didn't have to stay there for the full three days"said Sakura.

"Yeah, it's a good thing too.The teme would have killed all of us if you didn't come back soon"said Naruto.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and punched him on his head.

"Ow,what the fuck teme?!You and Sakura-chan are both evil!You guys make an evil couple!You both always hit me!"said Naruto.

"I'm not evil!"said Sakura."Yeah your are!"everyone chorused.

Sakura rolled her eyes and glared at her boyfriend against her.

"Call me crazy but, isn't boyfriend suppose TO AGREE WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND?!"asked Sakura.

"Not if she's wrong besides, you are evil and why only glare at me?Everyone else said it too!"said Sasuke.

"Yeah but, my boyfriend should at least agree with me!"said Sakura.

"Why are we having this argument anyway?"asked Sasuke.

"I don't know"said Sakura."Well, it's good to have ya back Sakura-chan"said Hinata.

"Yeah, we were really missing you even though you weren't gone for such a long time"said Ino.

Sakura smiled, her friends were always there for her, always the best.

"I missed all of you guys too.I was so pissed off, did they actually believe that, that plan would make me like them!If anything it made me hate them even more!"said Sakura

"(giggles)It's a good thing you came, I really couldn't stand Sasuke's attitude, I mean his attitude was like this _before _he met you but, when he met you he started to change and well he's better this way,I _hate _the way he use to be"said Ino.

"Sasuke-kun is changing, someone will win a bet!"said Sakura smirking."Yeah and that will be me!"said Sasuke.

"Ha!Your funny!I will be the one who wins"said Sakura.

Everyone else was confused...what bet?...?...Oh well they might as well not bother asking.

"We will leave the two of you alone, see ya later Sakura-chan!"said Skyler.

"Be careful!"said Jesse.

They all said bye and left Sakura alone with Sasuke.

"At least they didn't give me a damn lecture.Lets go inside"said Sakura as she opened the door.

Sasuke followed her inside."You will accuse me of lying and breaking the promise so, I will tell you the truth right now of how I escaped.I didn't want everyone else to know about it so, i had to lie to you too well, lie in front of you."said Sakura.

"What are you talking about?"Sasuke asked confused.

"I didn't exactly escape the way I told you I did, I got help _another _way but, I'm not going to tell you _yet_"said Sakura.

"Why not?!What the hell is going on Sakura?!Who helped you?Why wont you tell me?!"asked Sasuke.

"You will get mad"said Sakura."Just tell me who helped you and who you don't want me to hurt, I promise that's the only thing you have to tell me"said Sasuke.

"Fine but that's the only thing I will tell you.Sai helped me escape and I don't want you to hurt him because well, he helped me out but, that's the only thing I will say"said Sakura.

"What the fuck?!That bastard helped you escape?!You don't want me to hurt him?!How did he help you?!What deal did you guys make?!What were you thinking?!What if this was a trap?!What the hell?!I'm still going to hurt him!"yelled Sasuke.

"CALM DOWN!It's not a trap,don't hurt him,please?"asked Sakura.

"Why the hell not?!"asked Sasuke angrily.

_'Why is she defending him?!He was the one who took her captive!'_thought Sasuke.

"Just, don't"said Sakura."You better start explaining things"said Sasuke.

"You promised I would only have to tell you who helped me and who i don't want you to hurt!"said Sakura.

"That was before I knew that it was that fucken bastard Sai!"said Sasuke"He isn't such a bad guy!He's actually really nice once you get to know him."said Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her with disbelieving eyes.

"So, you like him now?!"asked Sasuke."Yeah but no that way!I only like you in that way!"said Sakura.

"Uh huh sure, i use to think that but, now?Now, I'm not so sure"said Sasuke angrily as he left,slamming the door on his way out.

_'Great, I just came back and we're already fighting!'_thought Sakura frustrated.

"DAMMIT SASUKE!WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO HARD TO DEAL WITH?!"yelled Sakura to know one in particular as she stomped upstairs.

_'I knew he would have gotten pissed off,telling him that we're friends now and shit just gets him so mad.And now he thinks that I like Sai!He thinks that I'm lying when I say he's the only one I really like, the only one I really love.UGH!How will we have a relationship without trust?!'_thought Sakura.

She jumped on her and stuffed her face in her pillow,screaming in her pillow.

**With A Pissed Off Uchiha**

He was angry, he was happy knowing that she came back but, then he finds out she gets help from the bad guy,the bastard that caused this!

Not only that but, she actually defended him and said she liked him, she claims to not like him in _that _way but, he wasn't so sure about anything more.

When he arrived home he opened the door and slammed it shut,which surprised Jack since he was right next to the door.

"Young master?"asked Jack.Sasuke ignored him and just went to his room._'Why did she defend him like that?!What the hell?!'_thought Sasuke.

Nothing was making any sense to him anymore.He's been getting really angry today.

"Why the hell would Sai have helped her?How did they become friends?What's going on between them?"Sasuke asked himself.

**Back to Sakura.**

Her cell phone started ringing and she answered, it was Sai.

"Sai!Oh my gosh, I ended up having to tell Sasuke-kun, and now he's mad because he thinks something is going on between us!"said Sakura.

"Zaku is pissed off because of what happened and he said I'm worthless.Not that I care about what that asshole thinks but, he is getting suspicious so, i'm getting the hell out of here"said Sai.

"Ugh, I'm sorry for the trouble"said Sakura.

"It's okay, we need to think of something,a plan, or I don't know but, we can't keep everything away from everyone else,they will get suspicious and there will be chaos!"said Sai.

"Your right, meet me at the back of my house, we can talk there!"said Sakura.

"Okay, I will be there in a few minutes, bye Sakura-chan"said Sai.

"Bye Sai"said Sakura as she hung up.

_'(sigh)I really wish that you didn't always get so jealous, Sasuke-kun'_thought Sakura as she went downstairs.

She saw one of her maids.

"Where are you headed?"asked the maid.

"I will be in the backyard if you need anything!"said Sakura as she went outside and walked to her backyard.

Sai arrived in a few minutes.

"Hey"said Sai.

"Hey Sai, um so what should we do to solve this little problem that we have?I'm currently in a fight with Sasuke since, well yeah he thinks I have some interest in you and that i like you.He doesn't like the fact that I was defending you"said Sakura.

"Never thought the Uchiha got so jealous"muttered Sai.

"You have no idea"muttered Sakura.

"So you get jealous?"asked Sai."Well,sometimes"said Sakura.

"(chuckles)Wow, well um I think we should just tell everyone"said Sai."I want to, I really do but, that will put you in trouble.Zaku and Gaara are both bastards, and you know ow they are"said Sakura.

"Yeah, i know but, Gaara is in a coma right now.I heard that Sasuke got into a fight with him and well, Gaara ended up in a coma"said Sai.

"WHAT?!Seriously?!Whoa, I had no idea"said Sakura.

_'I thought all Sasuke did was punch him, he couldn't have hit him so hard,could he?'_thought Sakura.

"Yeah,so, want to tell everyone else,Sasuke already knows but, we have to tell everyone else too"said Sai.

"(sigh)Okay but, if Zaku threatens you or he does something give me a call, I will be right over, and if my gang agrees, we will all go to help"said Sakura.

**With Sasuke**

_'I shouldn't have gotten so angry'_thought Sasuke."I should go apologize(sigh)"Sasuke said to himself.

He grabbed his cell phone and car keys and walked out of his mansion,he got in his car and drove to Sakura's house.

He got there in about three minutes,he got out of his ca and went to go knock on her door.A maid opened the door.

_'Doesn't Sakura open the door when she's home?'_thought Sasuke.

"Is Sakura here?"asked Sasuke.

"Oh,she's in the backyard"said the maid.

"Oh okay,thanks"said Sasuke as he started walking to the backyard.

**With Sakura...just a few feet from where Sasuke was!!(uh oh wat will happen!ah!)**

"When will we tell them?"asked Sai.

"Maybe tomorrow"said Sakura."Okay bye Sakura-chan"said Sai.

"Bye"said Sakura as they hugged.

"Sakura?!"asked a voice from behind angrily._'She's cheating on me with Sai?!I knew she liked the bastard but,why would she do this to me?!'_thought Sasuke half sad and half angry.

"Sasuke-kun?!This isn't what it looks like!"said Sakura.

"You only like him as a friend,yeah right!I can't believe you would cheat on me,how could you do that to me?!Especially with that fucken bastard?!"said Sasuke.

"Sasuke,let me explain!"said Sakura.

"No, I'm done with your lies,you promised you would no longer lie to me but, now I see that all you do is break promises.I can't believe that I actually fell in love with you!"said Sasuke as he walked away,ignoring everything Sakura said.

_'She lied to me,she betrayed me'_thought Sasuke.

"NO!SASUKE-KUN!LISTEN!"yelled Sakura as she ran after him._'Great they couldn't break up before,when I wanted them to but,now that I don't want them to,they are breaking up because of me'_thought Sai as he followed after the couple.

Sasuke just ignored her and walked away.

_'How could she do this to me?She could have at least told me,she didn't have to lie!'_thought Sasuke.

He heard her,he knew that she was running after him but,he couldn't turn back,he just kept walking away and ignoring her.

Sakura grabbed him by his wrist,he turned around and glared at her,Sakura's eyes went wide.

He never really glared at her before well, he did but,it was usually just a playful glare and now,it was a real, hard, cold glare.

"Sasuke-kun?"said Sakura sadly.

"What the hell do you want?!If you want to go out with him then go ahead but,you should have just told me instead of lying!"said Sasuke.

"I don't want to go with him and I _wasn't _lying,I have no interest in him that way!Why can't you believe me?!"asked Sakura.

"Uchiha,she's the tellng the truth,there's nothing going on between us!"said Sai.

Sasuke glared at Sai._'HE is the cause of all this!Fucken bastard!And he needs to mind his own damn business!'_thought Sasuke

"Shut the hell up you fucken bastard!Mind your own damn business!This is all because of you!And you don't know anything so stay out of it!"said Sasuke.

"Sasuke,your doing this all out of jealousy,you aren't thinking straight,I mean really would Sakura cheat in you?Do you really have no trust in her?"asked Sai.

"Just shut the hell up and leave me alone!"said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun please!"said Sakura.

"No Sakura,just leave me alone,I had enough of all the lies"said Sasuke.

Tears were welling up in Sakura's eyes.

Sasuke snatched his hand away from her and he walked away.

"Your making a mistake,I love you Sasuke-kun,you and only you,and I would never cheat on you with someone else,don't you believe me?Don't you trust me?"Sakura whispered out softly as the tears streamed down her face.

Sai felt bad for what just happened.

"Sakura-chan,I'm sorry that I caused you this mess"said Sai.

"No,it's okay,it isn't your fault,if he really thinks I would lie and cheat on him then,that means he never had any trust in me,and a relationship without trust,is nothing.Maybe,m-m-a-aybe we just weren't meant to be"said Sakura while crying.

She really loved him,she loved him so much.

But why?Why didn't he believe her?Didn't he say that he loves her too?So,why wouldn't he believe the person that he loves?

Is this really the end of the two of them?Was this considered as a breakup or just a fight?

"Sakura-chan, it will be okay.Just wait until he calms down,he's just mad because he got jealous.You were right when you said that he gets very jealous.But, relax Sakura-chan,everything will be okay,just let him cool down a bit"said Sai.

"(sigh)I guess your right but, oh my gosh, I really don't want our relationship to be over.I love him,Sai,I love Sasuke-kun so much,I never thought something like this would happen.Is it the end?"asked Sakura more to herself than to Sai.

Sai stayed quiet.

_'Sasuke-kun,is this the end of you and me?'_thought Sakura sadly.

"I will leave you to your thoughts.Bye Sakura-chan,feel better"said Sai.

"Bye Sai,thanks"said Sakura,they hugged and he left.

Sakura went inside her mansion and upstairs to her room.

**With Sasuke**

When he came home he went directly to his room.

_'She was hugging him and she expects me to believe that nothing was going on?!Does she think I'm that stupid?!'_thought Sasuke.

Of course he loved her but,he got so mad and jealous when he saw Sai hugging _his _girl.Especially since Sai is after her.

Or is he?Sakura said he wasn't but,she could have been lying.

_'Why do I keep thinking she's lying?That makes it seem like I never had any trust in her!Of course I trust her,I just,I'm not sure about anything anymore.She showed some sort of affection towards Sai,how can I not get angry?I should believe her but,I'm too mad to think straight.Sai's right,I'm just a bit jealous and angry so I'm not thinking straight.Ugh but what the hell does that bastard know?!Fucken fag!'_thought Sasuke.

Sasuke was confused,he really didn't know what to do.

Because of all that happened between him and Sakura today,did it mean that their relationship was over?He had no idea.

He hoped that it wasn't but,if she's going to be cheating on him and lying to him,he didn't want to stay with her.

He hoped that she was telling the truth,he loved her way too much to lose her.

_'Sakura,this isn't the end of us is it?Because I don't want to lose you.I need to know the truth'_thought Sasuke.

"(sigh)I can't face her tomorrow,ugh what am I suppose to do?"Sasuke asked himself.

He has never been so confused in his life.

He just hoped that their relationship wasn't over.

* * *

**A/N:I hope u liked the chapter.Don't worry they wont breakup...at least I don't think they will...honestly I'm not even sure myself until I start writing the next chapter eheheheheehe.Honestly,I don't plan it out or think of it I just start typing what comes to mind and well yeah but, someone suggested that I could make Sai be friends with Sakura and then Sasuke becomes jealous.I will update soon!!It is really early right now so I can probab;y write two or three more chapters later...So yeah and well, I HOpe u like it and PLZ REVIEW!!**


	35. Nothing Can Take Us Apart

**Chapter 35:Nothing Can Take Us Apart  
**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

Sakura woke up the next morning,not wanting to go to school.

She didn't want to see Sasuke well, she did but, he was going to ignore her and act cold towards her so,why should she go anyway?

_'Why does this got to happen?!'_thought Sakura.

She was already dressed and she was currently eating breakfast.

She really didn't feel like going to school but, she knew that she had to.

"Hopefully he believes me and this whole argument is forgotten"Sakura muttered to herself and she finished her breakfast.

She grabbed her car keys and book bag and left out of her mansion and into her car.

She did what she normally did.

When she arrived at the front steps of the school everyone was there.

They all had no idea of what happened between her and Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"said Naruto happily.

"I wonder why you're always the last one to come..."said Skyler."She's probably been meeting up with the other two bastards Gaara and Zaku, I'm sure Sai isn't the only one she's having an _affair _with"Sasuke said coldly.

"What the hell are you talking about Sasuke-teme?"asked Naruto.

Sakura was shocked at what Sasuke had just said.

Does he think that she's a slut or something?What the fuck is wrong with him?!

_'I'm not going to say anything because then everyone else will find out that Sai and I are now friends.I will tell them but,right now is not the time.I just hope their reactions are different from Sasukes'_thought Sakura.

"Sasuke,I can't believe you would actually say something like that?!Why don't you believe me?!What the hell is wrong with you?!"asked Sakura angrily.

"I should be asking you that question not the other way around."said Sasuke.

"What?!There's nothing wrong with me!Your the one who is always so jealous and overprotective!"said Sakura.

"I'm _not _jealous!What you did is so messed up!If you didn't like me and you wanted to be with another guy you should have told me instead of lying to me and seeing the damn guy behind my back!"said Sasuke.

"That's the damn point you idiot!I do like you actually no,I _love _you and I don't want to be with any other guy and I wasn't and I'm _not _lying to you!"said Sakura.

"Do you expect me to believe that after what I saw yesterday?!"asked Sasuke.

"YES!Your my boyfriend!You _should _believe me when I say that I'm telling the truth!What makes you think I would actually cheat on you anyway?!"asked Sakura.

"Just shut up and leave me alone"said Sasuke glaring at her.

Sakura's heart was being torn apart by the Uchiha.

His words replaying in her mind.

_"Just shut up and leave me alone"_

_'So, I guess that this really is the end.I wish I didn't love you so much maybe then,it wouldn't hurt so much.You broke my heart Uchiha and for that,I can never forgive you'_thought Sakura as she cried and ran in the school building.

"What the hell is going on?!"asked Naruto.

"Why would you say that to her you fucken bastard?!We told you not to hurt her,you promised you would never hurt her so what the fuck is the big idea here?!"asked Darien as he went inside the school looking for Sakura.

"What was that about?!"asked Ino.

"Sakura is cheating on you?!"asked Neji surprised.

"She wouldn't cheat on him!"said Hinata.

"I'm so confused!UCHIHA START EXPLAINING!"yelled Tenten.

No one has ever seen Sakura and Sasuke fight like that _ever._

What the hell was going on?That's what they all wanted to know.

So,Sasuke has to tell them right?Wrong,he wasn't in the mood,he was pissed off and he wasn't ready to talk or say anything to them.

"Sasuke-teme,why did you say those things to Sakura-chan?!"demanded Naruto.

"None of your business dobe"said Sasuke.

"None of my business?!NONE OF MY BUSINESS?!OF COURSE IT'S MY BUSINESS!My best friend just made my other best friend cry and I want to know why!"said Naruto.

"Just stay out of it"Sasuke muttered coldly as he went inside the school.

...**At Lunch**...

Instead of sitting with The Shinobi, The Emerald Slayers sat in the table that they use to always sit at.

Sakura didn't want to be near Sasuke so, she told her gang that she wanted to sit at their old table.

"Sakura-chan, what happened between you two?"asked Skyler.

"Nothing,forget about it"said Sakura.

Skyler decided to stay quiet, if she didn't want to tell them now,they would wait for her to tell them.

**With The Shinobi**

"Why wont Sakura-chan sit with us?"asked Kiba.

"Sasuke-teme your a real jerk!"said Naruto glaring at him.

"Why would you tell Sakura-chan to shut up and leave you alone?Don't you think that's kind of harsh to say to your girlfriend?"asked Tenten.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

_'Yeah,it was harsh and I regret it but,I don't know if she's lying or not,I don't know anything anymore'_thought Sasuke.

**At The End OF The Day**

Sakura made it through the day without talking to Sasuke.

She didn't tell anyone about what they were arguing about.

She was really upset,she just went home wondering what she should do.

_'I can't stay here, I wont manage seeing him every day.I have to leave somewhere,I have to escape'_thought Sakura.

She dailed a number that she knew all too well.

"Hey mom"said Sakura into the phone.

"Hey sweetie,what's wrong you sound upset"said Sakura's mom.

Sakura started crying."Mom,can I move to the states with you and dad?"asked Sakura.

"Sure um may I ask why?"asked Sakura's mom.

"I just need to get away from this place,please?"asked Sakura.

"Sure,I will see you in a few days,you know the address and everything right?"asked Sakura's mom.

"Yeah thanks mom,I will see you in about two days"said Sakura.

"Okay bye,take care"said Sakura's mom.

Sakura started packing up all of her things.

A maid came knocking on Sakura's door.

"Come in"said Sakura.

"Sakura dear,I was just going to tell you that dinner is ready,what are you doing with those bags?"asked the maid.

"I'm moving in with my parents in the U.S"said Sakura.

"WHAT?!"aksed the maid surprised.

"Yeah,don't ask questions,I will be down for dinner in a few minutes"said Sakura.

"Okay"said the maid as she left.

"(sigh)I don't know if I'm doing the right thing but, I don't want to see Sasuke,I miss already, it will hurt too much if I stay here"Sakura said to herself.

**The Next Day**

Everyone was hanging out on the front steps,as soon as Sakura came they would have to go their separate ways because she didn't want to be around Sasuke.

"Has anyone seen Sakura?"asked Jesse.

"No,why?"asked Ino.

"Well,she's taking really long,I'm going to call her"said Darien.

He dialed her house number.

"Is Sakura-chan there?"asked Darien.

A maid had answered the phone.

"No, and she doesn't want me to tell anyone where she is going,I am sorry,bye"said the maid as she hung up.

"Does anyone know if Sakura was going to go anywhere today?"asked Darien.

"Nope"said Skyler.

"The maid said that Sakura went somewhere but,that she doesn't want anyone to know"said Darien.

_'If she's meeting up with Sai,I am going to- Wait, she hates me now anyway,why should I care?It's not like we're going out anymore'_thought Sasuke.

"Let's go inside"said Kiba.

They all went in but,Sasuke said he would stay out for a while anymore.

_'Where did she go?'_thought Sasuke.

Instead of going back in the school he went in his car and drove to Sakura's house.

He didn't see her car so, he knew that she wasn't there.

He decided to go to his house for a while to clear his thoughts.

When he went in he saw Jack looking sad and Stephanie crying.

"SASUKE HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!"yelled Stephanie as she thre him an envelope and ran upstairs.

"What is her problem?"asked Sasuke.

"Don't ask me!Read the letter Sakura left for you!She came to visit us one last time before leaving.I thought you would treat her better,young master,I am ashamed of you"said Jack looking at Sasuke with cold eyes and then looking away.

_'WHAT THE FUCK?!'_thought Sasuke.

He opened up the envelope:

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I know you are mad at me and I know you think that I was cheating on you with Sai.It hurts knowing that you have no trust in me._

_I really love you Sasuke-kun,you and only you.I was talking with Sai yesterday,while you were at school and I was being held captive._

_He felt bad for all that he did and he apologized,I asked him if we could start over and be friends,but only friends.he agreed and he let me escape._

_When you saw us hug yesterday,it was just a hug goodbye,a friendly hug and nothing more._

_I would never cheat on you Sasuke-kun,I can't believe you thought that.And those words stung my heart real bad 'Just Shut up and Leave Me Alone' I can never stop loving you,no matter how much you hurt me._

_Just know I really wasn't lying, and I didn't cheat on you or anything,I would never dream of doing that._

_Maybe we just weren't meant to be...?But,it hurts so much,just seeing you just for a few moments and knowing that we will never be together again._

_It's only been since yesterday that we 'broke up' and I already can't take the pain.So, I'm moving to the States and living with my parents.It will be much better for the both of us.I love you more than anything in the world but,I can't bare the pain._

_By the time your reading this I should be on Dertrikul Airport and on the plane and ready to leave.I will miss you Sasuke-kun.Please tell everyone else that I am sorry and I love them all._

_I love you Sasuke-kun, and I will only ever love you,I will miss you so much, I wont ever forget you._

_LOVE,_

_Sakura Haruno a.k.a Saki-chan_

_The girl who loves you with all her heart,the girl who will always belong to you and _only _you._

_P.S You stole my heart...but,you can keep it because it only belongs to you!_

_I WILL LOVE YOU ALWAYS AND FOREVER!_

Sasuke was actually crying when he read the note._'She was telling the truth!I know she was!She can't leave, i wont let her,maybe I can still catch her before she goes on the plan!'_thought Sasuke as he ran out of the house and quickly went to his car,got in and drove to Dertrikul Airport.

"Sakura,you better not leave me!"Sasuke said to himself.

_'I can't believe she is actually planning on moving to another country!I love her so much too, I wont allow her to leave!'_thought Sasuke.

**With Sakura**

She had just arrived at the airport.

_'I'm going to miss him so much, I'm going to miss everyone'_thought Sakura.

**'You can always turn back,you don't have to do this'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Yes I do,I have to'_said Sakura.

**'Are you sure about this?'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah'_answered Sakura.

**'Damn,I'm going to miss having a hot sexy ass bastard for a boyfriend!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Me too'_thought Sakura.

**With The Executors**

Sai and his gang had skipped school...as usual and they were hanging out at a park.

"I need to tell all of you something"said Sai.

"What is it?"one of the guys in the gang asked.

"Sakura and I are friends now,I gave up on her.I like her but, she's going to stay with the Uchiha.I am the one who let her escape, we're now friends"said Sai.

"Seriously?"they asked surprised.

They never thought that Sai would give up on Sakura.

But,at least they were friends instead of enemies right?

"Yeah, I felt bad for all that I did to her because I realized how much pain I was causing her,I apologized, and she forgave me and said that we could be friends"said Sai.

"That's good!"they said.At least they didn't have another enemy after them.Now all they had to really deal with was Zaku.

The Shinobi and Emerald Slayers and practically one huge gang and if Sakura was their friends,the other two gangs would be their friends too.

Gaara was in a coma so,they didn't really consider him as an enemy,they would once he woke up.

Unknown to them, Zaku and his gang heard everything Sai just said.

_'So, he thinks he's going to get away with letting her escape?That fucken liar!She didn't know him out!'_thought Zaku angrily.

Once Sai was alone, he would make sure to make him pay.

After about 20 minutes of hanging out Sai decided to go home.

"I'm going to go now,I'll see you guys later"said Sai as he got up and walked away.

He was walking towards his home.

He felt like he was being followed so, he turned around and there he saw Zaku and his gang smirking while looking at Sai.

They all had a bat in their hands.

"So,you thought you would get away with what you did?"asked Zaku.

"What the hell are you talking about?"asked Sai.

"Don't play dumb Sai, I overheard yor conversation!"said Zaku angrily.

"What conversation?"asked Sai.

_'He couldn't have heard about me and Sakura becoming friends right?Then, he will know that I let her escape on purpose and I'm alone!His gang will end up jumping me!'_thought Sai.

"YOU LET HER ESCAPE!YOU RUINED THE DAMN PLAN!"yelled Zaku furiously.

"So?"asked Sai.

"You fucken disgraceful bastard!"said Zaku.

"Your one to talk!"said Sai glaring at him.

"Why did you let her escape?!"asked Zaku.

"Because what we were doing to her was wrong!You can't force someone to like you!"said Sai.

_'I need to get out of this place, and I need to get out fast'_thought Sai.

"There's no escape,you will pay for what you have done!"said Zaku as he charged at him.

Everyone started beating up Sai with the bats,Sai couldn't do anything,there was too many and they were all using weapons.

Soon,Sai could feel himself losing consciousness.

"This is what you get when you disobey me!"said Zaku as he hit Sai really hard on the head with the bet and ran off with his gang.

Sai just lay on the floor knocked out,losing a lot of blood.

**Back With Sasuke**

Sasuke arrived at the airport in around ten minutes.

He quickly ran in looking for someone with pink hair,that shouldn't be hard to find,I mean really,not much people in the world have pink hair,do they?Nah.

He started panicking when he didn't find her.

But,then he saw her,the girl he fell in love with,that beautiful girl who was buying a ticket right now to leave to the States.

He had to hurry,he had to stop her from leaving,he wouldn't let her go,he couldn't let her go,not now,not ever.

He quickly ran over to where Sakura was standing.

She looked bored,waiting on line,she also looked really upset.

"SAKURA!"said Sasuke.

_'That voice,I recognize that voice anywhere,Sasuke-kun?What is he doing here?!'_thought Sakura as she turned around and indeed there was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun what are you-"

"Don't leave!"said Sasuke.

"Why not?It would be much better this way"said Sakura as fresh tears started rolling down her face.

_'Damn,I have to stop crying so much'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke wiped away her tears.

"Stop crying Sakura, I don't like seeing you cry,and things wont be better this way.I love you Sakura,don't leave, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you,I was just too jealous and mad"said Sasuke as he hugged Sakura tightly.

He didn't want to let her go,he wanted to stay like that forever.

She wrapped her arms around him too.

"Sasuke-kun,I'm sorry"said Sakura.

"It's okay, I should be the one that's sorry.I should have believed you and I shouldn't have said those words to you"said Sasuke.

"(sigh)Those words really heart"Sakura said softly.

"I'm really sorry, i didn't mean them, I was just really mad.I'm really sorry Sakura,can we just go back to the way we use to be about two or three days ago?I really want you back,I can't last just a few hours without you!"said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled softly.

"Yeah, I would like that"said Sakura.

"Just _never _move away to another country!"said Sasuke.

"I wont"said Sakura smiling.

"I'm going to drive home and unpack my things"said Sakura.

"I will be following right behind you"said Sasuke.

_'ALWAYS!I will always be right behind you to watch you and make sure your safe and happy.I wont let you out of my sight,don't ever leave me'_thought Sasuke.

"Okay"said Sakura as she leaned forward putting her lips over his.

He kissed back,they haven't kissed in a while,they liked things this way,they didn't want to lose each other.

They would always stay together no matter what because,nothing bring them apart.

"Well,Zaku and Gaara failed at trying to take us apart"said Sakura.

"Yeah, no one can take us apart"said Sasuke.

"Yeah,no matter what happens, we will always stay together,nothing can take us apart,we belong together,and we will stay together"said Sakura.

* * *

**AN:I hope you liked the chapter :).Was a bit shorter than most but yeah it's not that short.I updated two chapters in a day I will update as soon as I can.I hope your enjoying the story and I hope you liked the chapter.Thanks to all of those who are actually reviewing :)/PLZ REVIEW!!**


	36. I don't like Sai!

**Chapter 36:I don't like Sai!  
**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

Sakura and Sasuke made their way out of the airport.They both went in theirs cars,and drove to Sakura's house.

**'YAY!We're going out with the hottie again!So,you forgive him right?Even though he broke your heart?'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'Well yeah,he's the one who broke it but, I think he's the only one who can fix it'_said Sakura.

They arrived at Sakura's house a few minutes later.Sasuke helped her put her luggage in her room.

Sakura heard her phone ringing.It said that it was Sai.

"Sai?"Sakura asked into the phone.

Once Sasuke heard that name he got mad._'Why the fuck is she talking to him now?!Why the hell did he call her?!'_thought Sasuke.

"No-o,I'm one of the guys in the gang.I just thought I should tell you that,Zaku's gang jumped him and Sai is in the hospital really injured"said the guy.

"WHAT?!Is he okay?!Oh my gosh I knew something like this would have happened!Which hospital is he at?"asked Sakura.

The guy told him and then Sakura hung up.

"Come on Sasuke hurry up!"said Sakura as she ran downstairs.

"What's going on?"asked Sasuke.

"Sai was jumped by Zaku and his gang,now he's in the hospital!"said Sakura as she went out the door.

"Great,now all of the gang leaders except for Zaku are in the hospital"muttered Sasuke.

"No,not really,we're gang leaders and we aren't in the hospital!"said Sakura.

"Well,I didn't mean us!Anyway,I'll drive,just tell me which hospital"said Sasuke.

"Okay"said Sakura as they went in Sasuke's car.

She told him which hospital and he drove off.

"I hope he's okay"Sakura said softly.

She seemed really worried about Sai._'Zaku probably found out that Sai let me escape.DAMN, I knew he shouldn't have let me escape,or at least we just shouldn't have told anyone'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke could tell that she was really worried.It kind of got him mad but,of course friends are concerned for their friends.

_'Why does she care so much about him?(sigh)Why is she always so kind-hearted?Even towards the guys who treated her bad?'_thought Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed."What's wrong?"asked Sakura.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

"(sigh)Fine,don't answer me"muttered Sakura.

They arrived at the hospital but,Sasuke had to find a parking space.

When he found one they walked to the entrance of the hospital and went inside.

The guy who called Sakura told her what room number Sai was in and what floor so she just walked over the the elevator.

When they arrived at Sai's room they saw his gang around him.

Sai had a mask over his face,which helped him breathe.

There were many wires connected to his body,which were connected to machines.

"Oh my gosh"said Sakura in surprise.

She went over to Sai's side._'That stupid ass Zaku,I'm going to make him pay!He will pay for all that he has done to me and for what he has done to Sai'_thought Sakura.

She looked at Sai's face,it seemed like he was starting to wake up.His eyes fluttered open and he first thing he saw,was Sakura's worried face.

_'Sakura?!Where am I?Why is she so worried?'_thought Sai.

He looked around the room and saw his gang and Sasuke.

_'I'm in the hospital?Oh yeah,I got jumped,damn Zaku'_thought Sai as he tried to sit up.

"I told you this would happen if you helped me.This is my fault,ugh,I'm going to make sure Zaku pays,for everything that he has done"said Sakura.

"It's okay,I feel fine.Don't worry about Zaku,you will just put yourself in danger"said Sai.

"No,I'm going to give him what he deserves,I'm tired of him and all his bullshit"said Sakura.

"How long do I have to stay in this stupid hospital?"asked Sai.

"The doctor said until you make a full recovery which will be in about two to three weeks"said one of the guys in his gang.

"WHAT?TWO TO THREE WEEKS?!But, I feel fine already and I don't want to stay here!"said Sai.

"You have to listen to the doctor if you want to feel better"said Sakura while smiling at him.

_'Stop smiling at him'_thought Sasuke._'Damn,how I wish she was my girl.(sigh)Too bad I already agreed to only being friends'_thought Sai as he smiled at her.

"You better come visit me daily"said Sai.

"(giggles)I will"said Sakura._'No you wont!'_thought Sasuke.Sai grabbed Sakura's hand and squeezed it.

"You better"Sai said jokingly.

Sasuke was getting so mad but,he knew he shouldn't do or say anything.He just stayed quiet clenching his fist.

_'You better let go of her hand and stop flirting with her!'_thought Sasuke.

"I will, well, i should get going now,I have some things to unpack"said Sakura.

"Unpack?"asked Sai confused.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you some other time"said Sakura.

"Okay, bye Sakura-chan I'm glad that you came to see me,and glad you were the first face I saw.Bye Sasuke-san"said Sai.

"I will come visit you soon,either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.Bye Sai"said Sakura as she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

Sasuke didn't say anything he just walked out of the room.

"Jealous idiot"muttered Sakura.

Sai chuckled."Well,bye Sai"said Sakura as he let go of her hand and she left out the door.

She saw Sasuke already walking to the elevator.She went after him.They went into the elevator.

"Sasuke-kun,you should have said bye!"said Sakura."I'm not saying bye to that bastard!"said Sasuke.

"Stop calling him a bastard!He didn't do anything wrong!"said Sakura.

"Oh really?"asked Sasuke.

"Okay,he has done some wrong things but,he apologized and I forgave him,you should forgive him too!"said Sakura.

"But,it's not only about that!"said Sasuke."Then what else is it about?!"asked Sakura.

"The fact that he flirts with you and all!We all know that he still likes you!I don't like him near you!He flirts and you do nothing about it you either smile or laugh!"said Sasuke angrily.

"Sasuke-kun,he's injured right now and plus he's just a friend!I admit I think he looks good and I like his personality but,I don't really feel _that _way about him"said Sakura.

_'She thinks he looks good and she likes his personality?!What the hell?!'_thought Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to calm down."Whatever"said Sasuke.

"Ugh,you really need to stop being jealous!"said Sakura as the elevator opened and they walked out.

"You really need to stop hanging around guys that I don't like!"said Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes."Who says you get to pick who I can and can't be friends with?!"asked Sakura.

"I never said that!"said Sasuke."It was implied!"said Sakura.

"No it wasn't!"said Sasuke."Whatever Sasuke-kun,just stop getting so mad!"said Sakura.

"You would be getting mad too if it was the other way around!"said Sasuke."No I wouldn't!I don't get as jealous as you do!"said Sakura.

"You sure about that?!"asked Sasuke."...Yeah"said Sakura not quite sure herself.

"Your not even so sure yourself,are ya?"asked Sasuke.

"Ugh okay maybe I would be but,why can't you just be a bit nicer to him?"asked Sakura.

"I _don't like him_"was Sasuke's blunt answer."Why not?!He has changed!"said Sakura.

"No he hasn't!"said Sasuke."How would you know?!You don't even give him a chance to show you that he has changed!"said Sakura.

Sasuke stayed quiet and just got in the car.

Sakura stood there for a while before going into the passenger seat.

"Look Sasuke-kun, I want all of this fighting to stop.You don't have to be nice to him or anything if you really don't want to and if you really don't trust him but,can you at least let us be friends?"asked Sakura.

"(sigh)I guess so,I can't control who you become friends with anyway.But,if he tries to make a move on you,I'm sending him back to the hospital!"said Sasuke.

"(giggles)Okay,thanks Sasuke-kun"said Sakura as she kissed him on the lips and pulled away.

He grabbed her from the chin and pulled her closer to him.He locked his lips with hers.

They kissed for a few minutes and then pulled apart and he drove home.

"My house or your house?"asked Sasuke.

"I still need to unpack my things and call my parents to tell them I wont be going"said Sakura.

"You can tell them later and you can unpack tomorrow"said Sasuke.

"Fine,let's go to your house"said Sakura."Jack and Stephanie were pissed off at me because you were going to leave"said Sasuke.

"Really?I have never seen them yell at you or anything.Since your their _master_"said Sakura.

"I know so, it caught me by surprise but,when I read the letter I understood why they were so angry.The letter actually made me upset,I'm glad I was able to stop you before you left"said Sasuke.

"I really didn't expect you to come"said Sakura.

"Why not?I wouldn't let you leave like that,not ever.Like you said,you belong to me and _only _me,if you left you would end up going with some other guy,and I wont _ever _allow you to go with some other guy"said Sasuke.

"(giggles)And I wont _ever _go to some other guy,not as long a I have you"said Sakura.

They arrived at Sasuke's house and got out of the car and went inside.

Jack was surprised when he saw Sakura.

He hugged her tightly once he saw her.

"I thought you left!I'm so glad your still here!What happened?!"asked Jack.

"Sasuke-kun came by and well, I guess I changed my mind and now we're together again"said Sakura.

"Thank goodness!Master Uchiha,if you let her leave that would be the biggest mistake in your life!"said Jack.

"Yeah,I know"said Sasuke.

"Stephanie and Yumi will be so happy to know that you're staying.They were both practically starting to get depressed after hearing the news that you were going to move to another country"said Jack.

"Where are they?"asked Sakura as Jack released her.

"They are both probably in the kitchen crying"said Jack.

"Oh my gosh!See what yo do Sasuke-kun?!"asked Sakura as she ran to the kitchen.

Sasuke just shook his head."You were the one who was deciding to leave"muttered Sasuke.

"But it was your fault"said Jack."Yeah, I know but,still,why are all of you getting so upset about it,I should have been the only one who was really upset!"said Sasuke.

"Your not the only one who likes her young master.She's a special girl indeed and she is family to all of us"said Jack.

"Yeah,she is special"Sasuke said softly."Try to stop jumping to conclusions sir,and stop getting so jealous and overprotective"said Jack.

"Hn"said Sasuke as he walked to the kitchen.

When Sakura went in the kitchen she saw Stephanie and Yumi crying a bit.

"You guys really were crying!"said Sakura.

They turned to look at Sakura and couldn't believe that she was there.

"SAKURA-CHAN?!"they both yelled as they ran over to her and hugged the life out of her.

When they pulled apart Sakura was gasping for air."Stop opening your mouth like a fish!"said Yumi.

Sakura rolled her eyes.Did they not know that they were knocking the air out of her?

"What are you doing here?I thought you would have been on the plane by now!"said Stephanie.

"I know but,Sasuke-kun came,and well he made me change my mind so yeah,I came back and I'm going to stay"said Sakura.

"YAY!"the two ladies squealed."That jerk did a good idea on going to the airport to get you back!"said Stephanie.

"So now I go by the name Jerk?"asked Sasuke as he walked in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

"Well,you should because of what you did!Your lucky Sakura-chan didn't leave!"said Stephanie.

"Yeah!She's the only girl you will ever love!You never even really liked any girl!But,she's different,choose better words and stop being such a jealous boyfriend!That way you wont lose her!"said Yumi.

"I don't need lectures people!"said Sasuke."Now you know how I feel whenever my gang gives me a lecture on being safe"muttered Sakura.

"Yeah but,you deserve those lectures since your so careless.I don't deserve this!"said Sasuke.

"What do you mean you don't deserve this?!YOU STUPID JERK!OF COURSE YOU DESERVE THIS!"said Sakura.

"Why do I deserve this?!"asked Sasuke."Because your such a jerk!"said Sakura.

"If I'm such a jerk then,why do you love me?"asked Sasuke.

"Because your _my _jerk!"said Sakura as she turned her head a bit and gave him a peck on the lips.

Sasuke smiled at this, ah!He really is changing!

Stephanie and Yumi were surprised to see him smile.They haven't seen him smile since he was a little kid.

_'AW!They are SO meant for each other!'_thought Yumi and Stephanie."Well,you two have fun!"said Stephanie as she dragged Yumi out of the kitchen.

"What are we going to do anyway?"asked Sakura.

"We're going to invite our gangs over,and your going to tell them the story about Sai!"said Sasuke.

Sakura groaned."Anything _but _that!"said Sakura.

"No,you have to tell them Sakura"said Sasuke.

"Fine but,you call them over!"said Sakura as she left the kitchen.

"Okay,where are you going?"asked Sasuke.

"To the hang out room!"said Sakura as she went upstairs.

Sasuke called Neji.

"Neji?"asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, what's up?"asked Neji.

"Get the whole gang to come over my house and the girls"said Sasuke.

"Why?"asked Neji.

"Just do it, I will explain once you arrive"said Sasuke.

"Okay"said Neji.

Both of them hung up.

Next,Sasuke called Darien.

"UCHIHA!Do you know where Sakura is?!"asked Darien.

"She's over at my house,get the rest of our gang over here"said Sasuke.

"What is se doing over there?Didn't you two fight?"asked Darien.

"(sigh)A long story, just come over here with the rest of your gang"said Sasuke.

"Okay, we will be there in a few"said Darien as he hung up.

Sasuke walked over to Jack.

"When my friends come tell them to go to the hang out room"said Sasuke.

"As you wish"said Jack as he bowed.

Sasuke went upstairs to his hang out room.

"Are they coming?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah,they're coming right now"said Sasuke.

"What should we do while we wait?"asked Sakura.

Sasuke smirked but, he didn't say anything as he walked over to Sakura.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and they start to make out.

**Meanwhile Downstairs... while the two 'kids' were making out upstairs...**

Everyone had already arrived.

"The young master said to meet him at the hang out room"said Jack.

It was kind of strange how everyone arrived at the same time but,yeah they arrived at the same time.

"I wonder why he told us to come over"said Naruto.

"Yeah, he never really tells us to come over to his house!"said Kiba.

They all went upstairs to the hang out room.Naruto and Skyler,the two idiots,were in the front walking before everyone.

"I wonder what Sakura-chan is doing with Sasuke right now"said Skyler.

"Probably making out"muttered Naruto as they opened the door.

"Ah!YOU CALLED US OVER JUST SO WE CAN SEE YOU GUYS MAKE OUT?!"asked Naruto in disgust.

Sakura and Sasuke just continued making out,pretending not to know that they were there.

"They really need to STOP!"said Ino.

"They're acting as if they don't even know we're here!"said Derick.

'They're probably too into it!"said Jesse.

"Just pull them apart"said JayJay.

'NO WAY!Sasuke-teme will beat the hell out of whoever interrupts their little 'make out session' let's just get the hell out of here and let them have their 'alone time'!"said Naruto.

"At least we didn't seem them doing _'the other'_thing"said Ino.

"Eww that would have knocked me out!"said Naruto.

"Why are you perverted people even thinking about that?"asked Shikamaru.

"Hey guys!"said Sakura smiling at them.Sakura and Sasuke had pulled apart a few moments ago.

_'how do they act like they weren't just making out?'_is what everyone was thinking.

"Why did you guys call us over here anyway?"asked Tenten.

"Sakura needs to tell you guys something"said Sasuke.

"I'm going to make it as short as I possibly can.I lied when I said I escaped,Sai and I became friends and he helped me escape.Sasuke got jealous which is why we were fighting and had a little break up.I couldn't stand the pain so I was going to move today to America but,Sasuke stopped me so,now I'm still here and we're together again.And we just came from the hospital because Zaku and his gang jumped Sai for helping me escape and ruining his plan!"said Sakura.

"That wasn't really short but, as short as it can get and WHAT THE FUCK?!"asked Ino.

"YOUR FRIENDS WITH SAI?!"asked Darien.

"YOU WERE GOING TO MOVE TO ANOTHER COUNTRY WITHOUT TELLING US?!"asked Skyler.

"WHY ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH SAI AFTER WHAT HE DID TO YOU?!"asked Naruto.

"How did you and Sai become friends?"asked Neji.

"OH MY GOSH!YOU WERE REALLY GOING TO MOVE BECAUSE OF SASUKE!AH!SASUKE YOU JERK!"said Tenten.

_'They really need to stop calling me a jerk'_thought Sasuke.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"yelled Sakura.

Everyone went quiet.

"Sai apologized,I forgave him and asked him if we could be friends and if he could stop trying to make me go out with him and after a while he agreed.We're now friends and well, he's the one who helped me escape and yeah I was going to move but, now I decided to stay"said Sakura.

"Are you sure that we can trust Sai?"asked Darien.

"No, as a matter of fact I'm _positive _that we can't trust that bastard!"said Sasuke.

Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"Shut up Sasuke-kun!I'm sure that we can trust him, don't listen to Sasuke-kun,as you can see he has jealousy problems"said Sakura.

"I am _not _jealous I just know that he is a bastard and that he's bad!"said Sasuke.

"He changed!"said Sakura.

"I highly doubt that!"said Sasuke.

"You only doubt that because you hate him!"said Sakura.

"Exactly!"said Sasuke.

"You two are a weird couple"said Hinata.

"SERIOUSLY!You two were practically making out over there non stop!And now you two are arguing!"said Naruto.

"Well,it's his fault!"said Sakura.

"I think we can trust Sai"said Shikamaru.

"What?!"asked Sasuke.

"If he actually let her escape and agreed to just being friends knowing he would get in a lot of trouble then, we can trust him.He got jumped for letting her escape,he knew what his consequences would be"said Shikamaru.

"I agree with Shikamaru"said Neji."Yeah me too"said Kiba.

"See!Why can't you be more like your friends?"Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

"It's a good thing you didn't leave"said Skyler.

"Yeah, we would have missed you but, be mad because you didn't tell us!"said Darien.

"Well, things turned out for the better right?"said Sakura.

"If that's all you had to tell us we will be on our way"said Naruto.

"At least now I'm not as confused as I was before"said Tenten.

Everyone else agreed as they left.

"I should get going too Sasuke"said Sakura.

"Alright, I'm going to drop you off"said Sasuke.

"Okay"said Sakura.

They got out of his house and into his car.

He parked in front of her house.

"Bye Sasuke-kun, I love you"said Sakura.

"Love you too"said Sasuke as they kissed and she got out of the car.

Sasuke drove home once he saw her safely go inside.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter.I will update as soon as I can.Oh and if you haven't yet, please vote on the poll on my profile for which story I should write after I finish writing this story!Which probably wont be soon because I will write about 20 or 30 more chapters for this story.So far it seems like Story of a Playboy and Playgirl will be the story I write next but, also Even boarding school has a lot of drama!Even boarding school is nearly a tie with the other story and if you want me to write that story next instead of the other VOTE!! :)PLZ REVIEW!!**


	37. Payback!

**Chapter 37:Payback!  
**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

The next day, our two favorite gangs were at the front of the school hanging out as usual,before it was time to go inside.

Sasuke of course having his arms wrapped around Sakura's waist.

"Sakura-chan,what's wrong?It seems like something is bugging you"said Skyler.

_'I was thinking the same thing'_thought Sasuke.

"Nothing"said Sakura."You sure?"asked Ino."Yeah, I just feel really bad about what happened to _him_"said Sakura.

She didn't want to mention his name because of course Sasuke gets really mad.

She felt Sasuke's grip around her waist tighten."Why the hell do you worry so much about him?!"asked Sasuke.

"Well,this sort of is my fault"said Sakura.

"He knew this was going to happen if he helped you,so it's his own fault!"said Sasuke.

"No it's not!"said Sakura."Let's just go inside before you two continue this argument"said Naruto.

"(sigh)Fine"said Sakura.

They all went inside the school.

"Sasuke-kun, I will meet you in the classroom, I need to go talk to Skyler"said Sakura.

"Okay"said Sasuke.

Everyone went to their classrooms but,instead of going to her classroom Sakura followed Darien and Skyler.

"Guys tell the rest of the gang to not make any plans.We're going out tonight to have some _fun _with Zaku"said Sakura smirking.

"We're going to beat him up?"asked Skyler.

"Yeah, but only when he is alone with Dosu and Kin.Don't tell anyone,Sasuke-kun will find out eventually but, if I tell him he will obviously tell me it's too dangerous and blah blah blah"said Sakura.

"Alright, we will tell the others,what time?"asked Darien.

"I don't know,some time after school whenever we see that the three of them are alone"said Sakura.

"You're not doing this just because of what they did right?You have another reason,don't you?"said Skyler.

"For Sai too"said Sakura."I knew it"said Skyler.

"He helped me out,I should repay the favor by doing this besides,Zaku has gotten on my last nerve!That stupid bastard!"said Sakura.

"Yeah,he's really annoying"said Darien.

"Well, we will see you later Sakura-chan"said Skyler.

Sakura nodded her head and left to her class.

_'Today is the day that Zaku gets what he deserves!'_thought Sakura.

**At Lunch Time**

The group was sitting together again,happy and all.

Temari came over to them."Hey Temari-chan,what's up?"asked Sakura smiling at Temari.

"I wanted to have a little talk with the Uchiha!"said temari.

"About what?"asked Sasuke.

"About how you beat up my brother!He's in a coma because of you!You stupid bastard!"said Temari angrily.

_'He's in a coma?Just from some punches?Whoa, Sasuke-teme must have been hitting him real hard'_thought Naruto.

"Temari-chan, please calm down"said Shikamaru.

"NO!I don't even think I can stand being with you Shikamaru-kun!Your friends with the guy I HATE!"said Temari.

Shikamaru was shocked._'Is she plannign on breaking up with me just because of this little incident?But,she always claimed that she hated Gaara!'_thought Shikamaru.

"Temari-chan,that wouldn't be the best of ideas.Besides,didn't you say that you hate Gaara?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah I do hate him but,he's still my brother!"said Temari."He's in a coma, he will be fine, he will get out of it soon enough, it was just some punches,nothing too serious!You don't have to end anything with Shikamaru just because of this!"said Sakura.

"Shut the hell up!This is all _your _fault!If you didn't move here in the first place none of this would have happened!Gaara wouldn't be trying to kill the Uchiha for you!He wouldn't have ended up being beaten to a pulp by the Uchiha!None of this happened if you just stayed away!"said Temri angrily,glaring at Sakura.

Sakura was shocked,she would have killed Temari right there but,she was Shikamaru's girlfriend,and they _were _sort of friends.

"Temari-chan,don't say that,it's not true!"said Shikamaru.

"What?!Your defending her now?!Don't tell me you like her too!"said Temari.

"What the hell?!You know she's just a friend and the only reason I'm defending her because what you're saying is very wrong!"said Shikamaru.

"Stop defending her!Stop talking to Sakura and stop talking to Sasuke!Don't be their friends!They aren't good people!"said Temari.

"What?!I can't do that!"said Shikamaru.

"Temari-chan, I never really liked you since you took Shikamaru away but, stop acting like this!It's not like your brother is dead or something!"said Ino.

"Yeah, and he will be better!And if things turn out like Sai well, we can all be friends and stop this madness!"said Tenten.

"But, what if he never wakes up?!"asked Temari.

"He will!"said Hinata."yeah Gaara will make it,BELIEVE IT!No matter how much I hate the bastard for all he has done, i know that he will make it"said Naruto.

"(sigh)I guess you guys are right but,if he dies, the Uchiha will too!"said Temari.

_'Not that you could even if you tried'_thought Sasuke.

"How has your gang been holding up?"asked Sakura.

_'How is she still acting nice towards me even though I just blamed everything on her!Wow,she's really nice,Gaara only likes her for her looks and attitude but,if he knew her personality he would probably fall in love.No wonder she was the only girl to get the Uchiha's attention'_thought Temari.

"We're fine,we're just waiting until Gaara wakes up"said Temari.

"Why don't you hangout with us until then?"asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah,it would be cool if you could hang out with us while he's _sleeping_"said Sakura.

"Really?Can I?"asked Temari.

"Yeah!But, wont Kankuro or someone snitch and tell Gaara once he wakes up?"asked Naruto.

"They're idiots but,they aren't so stupid.They know that if they dare tell Gaara,they're as good as dead!"said Temari.

"YAY!So, now there are five girls!"said Tenten.

"Yeah, temporarily"said Ino.

"This is going to be fun!"said Hinata.

**At The End Of The School Day**

"Hey forehead!You busy today?"asked Ino.

"Yeah"said Sakura.

"Oh,where are you and Sasuke going to go?"asked Ino.

"Huh?We didn't make any plans"said Sasuke.

_'We never made any plans for today...did we?'_thought Sasuke.

"I'm hanging out with my gang today!"said Sakura.

"Oh, where are you guys going?"asked Ino.

"We're going to go have some fun!"said Sakura."Really?!Are you going to go to a club?!"asked Ino.

"Yeah Ino, of course we would go to a club, I mean Sasuke-kun wouldn't ever even let me go, so going to a club is exactly what i'm going to do!"Sakura said sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh really?!I WANT TO COME!"said Ino happily.

"Ino, I was being sarcastic!"said Sakura."Ohhhhhhh"said Ino.

"So, where are you guys going?"asked Kiba."Just going around to hang out"said Derick.

"Oh"said Ino."Then I guess I will see you tomorrow and talk to you later"said Sasuke as he pecked Sakura on the lips.

"Yeah, bye Sasuke-kun"said Sakura.

**One Hour Later With The Emerald Slayers**

"Okay,so you guys know the plan right?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah!"said JayJay."Good,the three of them are alone right now but,they will meet up with someone soon,we should wait a while"said Sakura.

"Yeah,we should wait until it gets a bit darker anyway"said Jesse.

They were following Zaku,Dosu,and Kin.

"Where are the others?!"asked Zaku.

"How should we know?"asked Kin."Because you SHOULD!"said Zaku."Well, we DON'T!"said Kin rolling her eyes.

_'I'm tired of him demanding me like this!Fucken asshole!'_thought Kin.

"Kin,I suggest you stop raising your voice when your talking to me,unless you wish to die!"said Zaku.

Kin stayed quiet but glared at him."We don't know where the others are"said Dosu."All of you are so useless!"said Zaku.

_'Then why do you have is in your gay ass gang?!'_thought Kin.

_'Damn,he's an asshole towards everyone'_thought Sakura.

After about two boring hours of following them The Emerald Slayers decided to take action.

It was already seven so the skies were starting to get dark.

Zaku and his gang were walking through an alley.

They stopped once they all felt a knife at their throats.

JayJay appeared behind Kin,holding a knife at her neck.

Jesse appeared behind Dosu, holding a knife at his neck.

Skyler appeared behind Zaku,holding a knife at his neck.

Darien and Derick were standing next to Zaku,Darien was at Zaku's right side, and Derick was at his left side.

Sakura appeared right in front of Zaku.

"Hello Sakura,how have you been?"asked Zaku smirking.

Skyler held the knife down a bit harder causing Zaku to wince in pain as a drop of blood rolled down his neck.

Of course they weren't going to kill anybody,they weren't about to become murderers.

"How does it feel to have a knife held against your neck?"asked Sakura while glaring at him.

"Aa, so this is all about what we did to you before"said Zaku as he started to chuckle.

"Your going to pay for what you did to me,and for what you did to Sai!"said Sakura.

"Sai?Hmm,so you two really did become friends"said Zaku."Why are you putting us in this?!It was all Zaku's idea!"said Kin.

"Shut up Kin!"said Zaku.

"No!I don't want to die because of you!"said Kin.

"You wont die,just calm down"JayJay whispered into her ear.

Kin relaxed a bit.

JayJay hit her pressure point and knocked her out.Jesse did the same with Dosu.

Then, JayJay and Jesse went towards Zaku.

They were behind him,Zaku was trapped,he had nowhere to escape,it was six against one,there was no way he could win.

"What are you guys going to do?Jump me?"asked Zaku.

_'I'm in deep shit right now'_thought Zaku.

"No,although we should because that's exactly what you did to Sai.But, we're not like you,and we wont start being like you._I'm _just going to make _you _pay for what _you _have done!"said Sakura as she punched him in the gut and he fell to the floor in pain holding onto his stomach.

Derick,Darien,Skyler,Jesse,and JayJay all backed up.

_'This should be entertaing'_thought JayJay._'Should we really let her fight him on her own?'_thought Darien.

_'Ha,she's going to kick his ass!'_thought Skyler.

She punched him across the face as hard as she could,he nearly got knocked out.

_'Damn her punches are so fucken crazy!How did she get this much strength!She doesn't even look like she has so much muscles!'_thought Zaku.

He was able to block some of her punches and he was able to land a blow or two on her but, other than that,he was a goner.

She broke one of his ribs,he would need to go to the hospital.

He stood up and glared at her."All I ever wanted was for you to be mine you little bitch!You will become mine and you will pay for this!Just watch!You don't know what's coming towards ya!"said Zaku.

"Why,you going to _try _to do something?"asked Sakura."I _will _do something about this!Just you wait Sakura!"said Zaku as he tried to punch her but,she blocked it and she punched him in the face instead.

He fell to the floor coughing up blood.Sakura kicked him on the stomach and he rolled over.

"This is enough"said Sakura.

"You should kill me right now Sakura-chan, because if you leave me here,I will go to the hospital and get healed,and when I'm healed _you will pay_"said Zaku.

"Tell someone who cares!Just leave me the hell alone!"said Sakura as she punched him one more time and he got knocked out.

"Let's go!"Sakura said to her gang,they nodded and they ran off,leaving the three bodies on the floor.

_'When they heal him?What will he plan?'_thought Sakura.

"That bastard got what he deserves!"said Skyler.

"That was an entertaining fight!"said JayJay."Damn,you beat the hell out of him!"said Darien.

"I heard one of his bones rack,that was kind of disgusting,that really must of hurt"said Jesse.

"Well, he did deserve it,and he's got something planned!"said Sakura.

"Whatever he's planning,it wont work!"said Derick.

"I just wish I knew what he was planning"said Sakura.

"Don't worry we'll know soon enough"said Jesse.

"Damn,now all three gang leaders that were against us are in the hospital!"said Skyler.

"Yeah,hopefully the two gang leaders that are left,Sakura and Sasuke, don't end up going to the hospital"said Derick.

"I doubt we will"said Sakura.

"Well, we should rest up"said Jesse.

"Yeah,that was a fun _hang out_"said JayJay.

"Hell yeah it was!"said Sakura smiling."Do you think someone will find their bodies?"asked Jesse.

"Yeah and even if someone doesn't, Dosu or Kin will wake up soon and they will end up taking him to the hospital,actually I'm not too sure about that"said Sakura.

"Why wouldn't they?He's their leader"said Darien.

"yeah but,haven't you noticed that they don't really seem to like him?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I think they just work for him out of fear"said Jesse."Sound really is a different gang from us"said Skyler.

"Yeah"said Sakura.

"Well, you were able to give him payback Sakura-chan!Now, our work here is done!Let's go sleep!"said JayJay.

"It's too early to go to sleep!"said Sakura.

"I'm going to tell a joke.Why does mickey mouse have humongous ears?!"askes Skyler happily.

"Oh no, I don't want to hear any of your jokes!"said Sakura.

"No one cares what you think you stupid alien!Anyway does anybody know the answer?"asked Skyler.

Sakura was glaring at Skyler._'Did he just call me a stupid alien?!'_thought Sakura.

"He has humongous ears because he can't hear good...?"said Derick.

"Nope!He has humongous ears because...they made him have big ears!The person who created him well, he drew mickey mouse with big ears so, now mickey mouse has humongous ears!"said Skyler.

"You idiot!That isn't even a joke!Obviously the person who created mickey mouse decided to make him have big ears!You were suppose to make up a reason!You were not suppose to tell us that someone decided to make it that way,we already know that!"said Derick punching Skyler on the head.

"What?!I thought that joke was funny!Fine, um Knock Knock"said Skyler.

"Who's there?"asked Darien annoyed.

"The gingerbread man"said Skyler.

"The gingerbread man who?"asked Derick.

"The gingerbread man who is made out of ginger ale!"said Skyler as he starting laughing.

"A gingerbread thing is made out of FLOUR!NOT GINGER ALE YOU IDIOT!"yelled Sakura.

"Don't you get the damn joke?!Since it's **ginger**bread, I said it was made out of **ginger **ale!AHAHAHAHHAAHHA Ain't that funny?"asked Skyler.

"Retarded?Yes.Funny?Not even close"said JayJay.

"Well, that's because none of you have any sense of humor!"said Skyler.

"**NO ONE **except for that idiot,Naruto thinks that your jokes are funny!"said Sakura.

"That's because he's the only one who has a good sense of humor,all of you people SUCK!"said Skyler.

"Oh shut the hell up Skyler you and your bad jokes gave me a damn headache!"said Sakura.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU STUPID ALIEN!"said Skyler."I'M NOT A DAMN ALIEN YOU FUCKEN RETAREDED PUNK!"yelled Sakura.

"YES YOU ARE!"yelled Skyler.

"NO I'M NOT AND STOP CALLING ME A DAMN ALIEN!I'M NOT AN ALIEN!WHO THE HELL COMES UP WITH SHIT LIKE THIS?!AN ALIEN?!WHAT THE FUCK?!"yelled Sakura.

"IT'S TRUE!STOP DENYING IT!"yelled Skyler.

"WHAT'S TRUE IS THAT IF YOU DON'T STOP CALLING ME AN ALIEN, MY FOOT WILL BE SHOVED RIGHT UP YOUR ASS!"yelled Sakura.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND STOP ARGUING LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN!"yelled JayJay.

"DON'T TELL US TO SHUT UP YOU ASS!"Sakura and Skyler yelled in unison.

"You guys are giving me a fucken headache!"said Darien.

"WHO CARES?!"again, Sakura and Skyler yelled in unison.

"STOP YELLING!"yelled Derick.

"YOUR THE ONE THAT'S YELLING!"yelled Skyler.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU TWO IDIOTS WONT STOP YELLING!"yelled Derick.

"SHUT UP DERICK!"yelled Sakura."MAKE ME!"said Derick.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP ACTING IMMATURE!"yelled Darien.

"NO!NOW SHUT UP!"yelled Skyler.

"Let's beat the hell out of them"said JayJay."YOU CAN'T!WE'RE UNBEATABLE!"yelled Skyler.

"YEAH!WE'RE THE BEST TEAM EVER!"yelled Sakura.

"Not this crap again"muttered JayJay.

"Guys, can you please stop yelling?"asked Jesse.

"Of course,why didn't you ask before?"asked Sakura smiling.

"Yeah, if someone told us to stop yelling sooner, we would have stopped"said Skyler.

Derick,JayJay, and Darien all had a sweat drop.

_'We told them to stop yelling!Oh my gosh these two idiots!'_thought Derick.

They dropped of Sakura at her home and then they all went to their own home.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter!! :) I am hoping to update again later on.:)I HOPE I can finish this story in less than two weeks because sadly :'( I start school in two weeks so, then I will be taking a while tp update.A few 20 or so more chapters to go until this story is done! :)I hope all of you voted on the poll!!I will update soon!PLZ REVIEW!!**


	38. Wanna play?

**Chapter 38:Wanna play?**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

When Sakura arrived home,Sasuke called her._'Oh yeah, I forgot that he was going to call me'_thought Sakura as she answered.

"Hey Sakura"said Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun,what's up?"asked Sakura.

"Noting much,how did your day go?"asked Sasuke.

"I had a lot of fun!"said Sakura.

"What did you guys do?"asked Sasuke."Stuff"said Sakura.

"Like...?"asked Sasuke.

"Walk around, beatupzaku, and listen to Skyler's corny jokes"said Sakura hoping that he didn't hear the second part.

"What was that second thing you said?"asked Sasuke.

"Listen to Skyler's corny jokes?"asked Sakura.

"No before that"said Sauke.

"BeatupZaku"said Sakura.

"What?Can you say that bit slower?"asked Sasuke.

"No"said Sakura."Why not?"asked Sasuke."I don't know,whoa look at the time,I should start my homework"said Sakura.

"Sakura!Tell me!"said Sasuke.

"We beat up Zaku"said Sakura.

"You what?!"asked Sasuke surprised."We beat up Zaku!Well, I did, they just knocked out Kin and Dosu"said Sakura.

"Why did you do that?!Don't you know how much trouble you could have gotten into?!Don't you know how much danger you just got yourself into?!"asked Sasuke.

"I was with my gang so, I was safe besides, nothing bad happened"said Sakura.

"but something could have happened!"said Sasuke.

"Just when I thought I was free from getting lectures"muttered Sakura.

"How much damage did you do to that bastard?"asked Sasuke.

"Well I broke one of his ribs,and well, he needs to go to the hospital"said Sakura.

"Well, now all of the three people I hate are in the hospital"said Sasuke.

"Yeah so, I should be off the hook!"said Sakura.

"Nice try, He could have done something to you!Why would you go out to fight him?!"asked Sasuke.

"Because I needed payback!I did this because of what he did to me and what he did to Sai"Sakura muttered the last part but, Sasuke still heard it.

"Why the hell does everything got to do with Sai?!"asked Sasuke angrily.

"Not everything has to do with Sai!"said Sakura.

"Well, so far it does!When someone asks you what you're going to do tomorrow,your answer will be, to visit Sai at the hospital!"said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I care about _all _of my friends!Whether you like them or not!"said Sakura.

"Why does _he _have to be one of your friends?!"asked Sasuke.

"He changed!He's a better person now!He helped me out, and I'm the one who suggested that we be friends!I'm the one who wanted to be his friend so stop arguing with me all the time!"said Sakura.

"You like him don't you?"asked Sasuke.

"No, not this again!Sasuke-kun, I _don't _like him!I already told you!"said Sakura.

"I know what you told me but, answer me, you like him right?"asked Sasuke.

"As a friend"said Sakura.

"I don't mean as friends, I mean the other way!"said Sasuke.

"No"said Sakura.

"Then,why do you put so much attention to him?!"asked Sasuke.

"I already told you, I carea bout _all _of my friends!"said Sakura.

"But, why do you have to care about him?!"asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, can we please stop with these arguments?'asked Sakura.

"(sigh)Fine, but, I really don't like him.He better not try anything!"said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun just stop already.Anyway, do you want to come with me?"asked Sakura.

"What are you talking about?"asked Sasuke.

"Do you want to come with me to go see Sai tomorrow?"asked Sakura.

"I don't want to see that bastard!"said Sasuke.

"Fine!I'll go alone!"said Sakura.

"What?!No!He might try to do something!I'm going with you!"said Sasuke.

"Um okay?"said Sakura confused.

"Sorry, I just don't trust him with you"said Sasuke.

"I kind of figured"said Sakura.

"When the three of them get out of the hospital chaos will ensue"said Sasuke.

"Your so right,oh my gosh, I can't imagine what will happen!"said Sakura.

"Hopefully they all just give up"muttered Sasuke.

"I know that Zaku wont, he told me once he is healed he will get payback and that I will be his all that other shit"said Sakura.

"See!Now you will get into more trouble!That fucken bastard never stops until he finally gets what he really wants!"said Sasuke.

"Yeah I know but, he's in the hospital now, and well, we just got to be ready"said Sakura.

"I wish that he would just leave you alone.I wont ever let him take you from me so, why wont he give up?"asked Sasuke.

"I never met anyone so persistent!"said Sakura.

"Well, that's Zaku for you."said Sasuke.

"Well, I really need to start doing my homework!I will see you tomorrow.Bye Sasuke-kun,Love ya!"said Sakura.

"Bye Sakura, I love you too"said Sasuke as he hung up the phone.

**The Next morning**

Sakura was all dressed up and she was eating her breakfast.

"Sakura-chan"said one of the maids as she came into the kitchen."yeah?"asked Sakura.

"You have a visitor"said the maid.

"Tell them to come in!"said Sakura.

_'Who the hell would come visit me right before school?!'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke came into the kitchen and the maid left out of the kitchen.

"Ah!Sasuke-kun!What the hell are you doing here?!"asked Sakura.

"Who the hell greets their boyfriend like that?"asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"Um sorry, but, what are you doing at my house so early in the morning?"asked Sakura.

"Well, since we're going to visit the jackass after school, I might as well drive you to school and then just drive to the hospital instead of having you drive home to drop off your car and then get into mine"said Sasuke.

"Right but, couldn't you have at least called me to tell me you would be coming?!"asked Sakura.

"What would be the point in that?"asked Sasuke.

"So that I would know why your in my damn house!"said Sakura.

"I just told you"said Sasuke.

"You should have told me earlier!"said Sakura."Why would I do that?Your always so cranky when someone wakes you up earlier then they should"said Sasuke.

Sakura glared at him."I am _not _always so cranky!"said Sakura.

"Yeah you are"said Sasuke.

"Liar!"said Sakura."Eh whatever.Hurry up"said Sasuke.

"You have the nerve to come into my house,say that I'm always cranky and then tell me to hurry up?!"asked Sakura."Sakura, this is why you're always the last one out of all of us to get to school"said Sasuke.

"Shut up!I'm going to take us much time as I want!"said Sakura.

She reached for her pancake in slow motion, on purpose._'She's going to eat in slow motion on purpose!Just so it takes her longer!'_thought Sasuke.

"Fuck this!"said Sasuke.

He went over to her took her plate and ate her pancake.

Sakura watched in horror as he boyfriend devoured her pancake.

"SASUKE-KUN HOW COULD YOU?!"asked Sakura."You were taking forever, and that taste really good!Let's go already!"said Sasuke.

"Nope!You better make me another pancake!"said Sakura."Sakura, I can't cook!Now, let's go!"said Sasuke.

"Not until you give me my damn pancake!"said Sakura._'It's just a damn pancake!What the fuck?!'_thought Sasuke.

"Sakura!"said Sasuke.

"Make me a pancake!"said Sakura.

"Sakura!"Sasuke said in a warning tone.

"Sasuke!"said Sakura while glaring at him.

"Sakura!"said Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"said Sakura.

"Stop acting so childish!"said Sasuke.

"Blah!Like I have to listen to you!"said Sakura as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke caught her tongue in his mouth and they started kissing.He had his arms around her waist.

Sakura was shocked but, none the less kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they pulled apart she was blushing.

_'What he did was so unexpected!Ah!'_thought Sakura the blush still on her face and she was slightly dazed.

Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke took this chance to grab her book bag and drag her out of her mansion.

He opened the door to his passenger and she got in.He got in the driver's seat and started driving towards school.

"Hey!You didn't give me my pancake!"said Sakura.

"So?What I gave you was much better,wasn't it?"Sasuke asked smirking.

"Well, of course it was but, I STILL WANT MY DAMN PANCAKE AND YOUR GOING TO GIVE ME ONE!"said Sakura while glaring at him.

"Why do you want a pancake so badly?"asked Sasuke.

"Because I was going to eat it but, you took it and ate it which is really wrong!So, you owe me my damn pancake you damn bastard!Oh and also it's fun to annoy you!"said Sakura smiling innocently at him.

"How is it fun to annoy me?"asked Sasuke.

"Because you get mad and frustrated and then you have that look that shows you want to murder someone and well,it's so cute when your eyebrows move in a certain way when your mad!You look like an adorable little child who just got his lollipop taken away!"said Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her and glared and then looked foreword.

"SEE!AH!SO CUTE!"said Sakura as she reached over and pinched Sasuke's cheek.

"So adorable,ah who's the little baby?"asked Sakura as she continued pinching his cheek.

Sasuke was twitching._'WHAT.THE.FUCK?!.DO I LOOK LIKE A DAMN BABY TO YOU?'_thought Sasuke.

"Sakura, let go of me and stop calling me a little baby!I don't look like a damn baby!"said Sasuke.

"Ah!See your frustrated and annoyed and angry right now!So cute!Ah!I need to take a picture!"said Sakura as she got her cellphone.

"Sakura!Stop!"said Sasuke.

"Blah!Fine, Sasuke-kun be a big fat meany head!"said Sakura as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And you say I look like a baby that just got his lollipop taken away"muttered Sasuke as he shook his head.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"asked Sakura.

"That your the one who looks and acts like a baby!"said Sasuke.

"Pfft, you wish Sasuke-kun!"said Sakura.

"Although,you look much cuter than one"said Sasuke smirking.

Sakura smiled brightly."Aw Sasuke-kun, see your sweet when you aren't stealing my pancakes!"said Sakura.

"I only took your pancake _once, _which was today!"said Sasuke.

"yeah but, stealing my pancake was a crime Sasuke-kun, how could you do that?!Evil!"said Sakura.

"Your the evil one"said Sasuke.

"Nope I'm the adorable sidekick of the evil one!"said Sakura.

"What the fuck?!"said Sasuke.

"I don't know, but, this is annoying you so I'm going to continue doing this because I got nothing better to do and you stole my pancake!"said Sakura as he parked in the parking lot of the school.

"We already arrived at school so, you can stop now!"said Sauke.

"No because you still didn't get me a pancake!"said Sakura.

"Great"muttered Sasuke.

"I like your hair!"said Sakura as she started ruffling his hair.

"Stop,your messing up my hair"said Sasuke.

"So?How worse can it get?It already looks like a chicken's ass!"said Sakura.

Sasuke glared at her._'All of this torture just because of a damn PANCAKE?!'_thought Sasuke.

"Stop glaring at me Sasuke-kun,that's not really nice"said Sakura as they got out of the car and started walking towards the front of the school.

"(sigh)Your doing this all because of a pancake?!"asked Sasuke.

"It's not just a pancake!It was _my _pancake that _I _was going to eat!But,_you _just had to be a mean kitty and eat it!"said Sakura.

"Kitty?"asked Sasuke.

"Why are you talking about a kitty Sasuke-kun?"asked Sakura, as she looked at him like he was crazy.

_'So,she's going to be that way, huh?'_thought Sasuke as he thought of a plan and a smirk went on his face.

_'Why is he smirking?!He's suppose to be mad because I'm annoying the hell out of him'_thought Sakura nervously.

"So,your going to be that way huh?"Sasuke asked her huskily as he had his hands on her hips.

She blushed a bit._'Damn his voice is so sexy this way!Ah!What is he trying to do?'_thought Sakura.

"W-what are you talking about?"asked Sakura as she started backing up a bit.

Sasuke took his arms off of her and started taking a step forward every time that she took a step back.

She kept backing up until her back hit the wall.

_'Why am I backing up?He's my damn boyfriend!But,what the fuck is he planning?!'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt and black baggy pants.

Sakura was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt and a denim mini skirt.

Sakura was against the wall and Sasuke had his arm on the wall beside Sakura's head, and his other hand was caressing her cheek.

Sakura was blushing but, she wasnt' sure why, i mean he has done this before right?He has caressed her cheek and all because, he was her boyfriend so, what's so different now?

Besides the fact that he smirked meaning he's got something planned and the fact that his eyes looked...different.Filled with...mischief...and was that...lust?

"Why are you blushing?"Sasuke asked with a smirk still plastered on his face.

"I d-don't k-know um, what ar-re you doin-g?"asked Sakura nervously.

Sasuke stopped caressing her cheek and he curled one of her pink locks around his finger.

"Nothing,why so nervous?"asked Sasuke.Sakura didn't answer,her face was all pink.

His face was very close to hers,their lips nearly touching.

Sasuke just smirked and leaned down,putting his lips on hers.

Sakura wasn't so sure of what just happened but, she decided to just kiss back her boyfriend.

They pulled apart a few moments later and were back to the position they were.

Sakura against the wall with Sasuke's arm on the wall to the side of her head.

His other arm was down on her waist and soon enough he dropped it down to her thigh.

_'Great,I just had to wear a skirt today'_thought Sakura.

His hand was slowly moving up her skirt.

_'Ah!What the fuck is he doing now?!'_thought Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun,what are y-you d-doing?"asked Sakura.

Sasuke's answer was a 'Hn' and a smirk.

_'Ah!You better move your hand away you pervert!'_thought Sakura.

She was about to say something but, didn't because Sasuke's lips crashed onto hers.

He had his arms around her waist and she had her arms around his neck.

She was completely CONFUSED.

_'What was he trying to do?!Molest me?Make me think that he's molesting me?!Ah!'_thought Sakura.

**'Don't you remember him saying 'You want to be that way huh?'...?He's trying to mess with your head because of what you were doing before and boy did it work.Damn he's so hot!Ah!I can't believe we got such a hot boyfriend!'**said inner Sakura.

When they pulled apart Sasuke was smirking and Sakura knew that Inner Sakura was right.She glared at him.

_'So,she finally caught on huh?'_thought Sasuke.

He leaned down towards her ear.

"If you want to play that way, I can play too, but, I will _always _end up being the winner"said Sasuke smirking as he moved away from her ear and started walking away,towards the front of the school.

"SASUKE UCHIHA YOU JERK!"yelled Sakura as she ran after him.

He just kept on walking.

_'So you're going to be that way huh?You will always end up being the winner?Hmph my ass!So you wanna play?Let's just see how far you will last once we're at the hospital with Sai.You wont always end up being the winner Uchiha.I'm going to win, and no one tricks me like that!Just you wait!'_thought Sakura with a smirk of her own.

She would beat Sasuke at his own game, and she only needed one thing, or rather one _person _to be able to win, and that person was of course Sai.

She remembered his exact words.

_"If you want to play that way,I can play too,but,I will always end up being the winner"_

_'I'm going to make you eat your words Sasuke-kun.Because since you want to play this game, I will too and I will be the one to win not you!'_thought Sakura as she made her way to the front of the school.

"hey Sakura-chan!What took you so long?asked Naruto.

"Was thinking"muttered Sakura.

"About what?"asked Darien.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and he smirked.

"Stupid bastard!"said Sakura as she glared at Sasuke.

"Eh?What happened between you two this time?"asked Skyler.

"Nothing"said Sakura."Then why did you just call him a stupid bastard?"asked Tenten."And why are you glaring at him?"asked Ino.

"No reason, the bell will ring soon, let's go inside"said Sakura.

"Alright"said Ino.

They all went inside Sakura and Sasuke were the last ones out side.

"So, you think you will win huh?"asked Sakura."I already did, you have no chance against me,love, sorry but you don't"said Sasuke.

"Just you wait Sasuke-kun, you wont be saying that for long"said Sakura as she gave him a peck on the lips and went inside the school.

_'Why does she say that?I can twist people's mind,make them feel so insecure,make them lose theirs minds, sorry Sakura but you can't.You wont be able to do that to me,you can't mess with my head, so,I already won.But,you wanna play?Then, okay let's see what you got'_thought Sasuke as he entered the school.

* * *

**A/N:What will Sakura do??hmm??A game about making someone feel so insecure and twist minds??what the fuck??...I wonder who will wint he game...has Sasuke truly won??...or will Sakura be the winner??...read the next chapter to find ut which I will update as soon as I can but, I got to start typign it first ehehehehee.I hope you liked the chapter.I updated two in ine day hoepfully I can update 3 in a day today.I really need to get a move on with this story lol cuz it needs to be done before two weeks cuz skool will start.Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you like the story!!PLZ REVIEW!!**


	39. I won!

**Chapter 39:I won!**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

During lunch time Sakura didn't say anything about the _game _it was like she forgot all about it.Did she forget about it?HELL NO!SHE WAS GOING TO DESTROY THE UCHIHA,SHE WAS GOING TO MURDER HIM!SHE WOULD WIN!

Ehehehehehehe at least,that's what was going on in Sakura's mind!

_'I'm going to win him!Ha!He wont last,I can easily make him jealous with Sai'_thought Sakura.

**'Yeah make it seem like you like Sai or something that will definitely mess with Sasuke's mind!We're definitely going to win him!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Hell yeah we are!But,it would be better if Sai was out of the hospital,oh well,this is good enough,I'm going to inform him about it,somehow'_thought Sakura.

**'Can't you just call his cell phone?'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah but, I'm not sure if he will pick up, I mean, he wont be able to get up,he can only pick up if the damn phone is right next to him!'_said Sakura.

**'Oh yeah,he's injured,oh well try to call him, go into the bathroom or something'**said Inner Sakura.

"I will be right back, I'm going to the bathroom.And no,I don't need to go with any of the girls,all of the other gang leaders are in the hospital so, I'm safe"said Sakura.

Sasuke just nodded his head, and Sakura got up from her spot next to him and walked out of the cafeteria.

_'I wonder what she's planning to do, to win.Not that she will'_thought Sasuke.

Sakura went into the bathroom and made sure that there was no one in any of the bathroom stalls.

Once she made sure there was no one there she flipped out her cell phone and looked for Sai in her contacts book thing in her cell phone.

She waited for someone to answer.

"Sakura-chan?"asked Sai.

"Hey Sai-kun!"said Sakura.

"What's up?Aren't you in school right now?"asked Sai.

"Yeah, it's lunch time but, I'm going with Sasuke-kun to visit you after school."said Sakura.

"Cool,does he know that you're calling me right now?"asked Sai.

He knew that Sasuke would be pissed if he knew Sakura called him during lunch time.Sai was actually surprised that she called him.

"Nope because I just need you to help me with a plan"said Sakura.

"What is it?"asked Sai.

"Well,Sasuke-kun and I are playing some sort of _game _and he claims that he will win.I plan to win and destroy him!I mean win him and well yeah rub it in his face.But, I just need to mess with his head, and making him jealous by making it seem like I like you is the perfect way to do that"said Sakura.

"Oh so, what are we going to do?"asked Sai.

"Well, make him jealous is the plan.He probably will act all calm or something but we can-"

"We can flirt and that shit until the Uchiha finally has had enough,blows up, and then that's how he loses"said Sai.

"Yeah so, will you help?"asked Sakura.

"A chance to make Sasuke lose at his own game?Hell yeah I am, I will be waiting for you two to arrive after school.You should go back to the cafeteria with your friends so that they don't get suspicious"said Sasuke.

"Oh my gosh thanks a million!Oh and okay we school will end in about five or four hours.Well, bye Sai, see you later"said Sakura.

"Bye Sakura-chan"said Sai as they both hung up the phone.

Sakura decided to wash her hands and then she left the bathroom and went into the cafeteria and sat next to Sasuke.

"When is lunch time ever going to end?"muttered Sakura as she resteed her head on her hand.

She was bored and well. she just wanted the damn bell to ring so they can hurry up and get on with the boring classes.

"Why are you so impatient?"asked Ino.

"I'm bored out of my mind!"said Sakura._'And I want to beat Sasuke already!'_thought Sakura.

"Then, let me tell you some of my awesome and funny jokes,you should immediately become **un**bored"said Skyler.

"Is unbored even a damn word?!"asked Sakura.

"I'm not sure..."said Skyler.

Sakura just shook her head._'Why is he so...stupid?...'_thought Sakura.

**'He's not stupid!He's actually really funny!And he acts like a cute little child!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'YOU ACTUALLY THINK HIS JOKES ARE FUNNY?!'_asked Sakura.

**'WHAT THE FUCK?!NO WAY IN HELL!I NEVER SAID THAT!I SAID HE IS FUNNY NOT HIS STUPID ASS JOKES!'**said Inner Sakura.

"The bell is going to ring in two minutes anyway"muttered Shikamaru.

"REALLY?!Why didn't you say so in the first place?!Let's get the hell out of here!"said Sakura as she got up and rushed outside of the cafeteria.

"Why is she in such a hurry?"asked Kiba.

_'What the hell is she planning?'_thought Sasuke.

**At The End Of The School Day**

"Sakura-chan,your going to go visit Sai at the hospital?"asked tenten.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun is coming with me"said Sakura.

"Is that such a good idea?I mean,Sasuke-teme gets _very _jealous"Naruto said smirking.

_'That's the whole point'_thought Sakura.

"He wants to go incase Sai _tries _anything"muttered Sakura.

"Well,tell Sai we hope he feels better"said Hinata.

"Okay,bye guys"said Sakura as she left with Sasuke.

They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and then they went to Sai's room.

"Hey Sai!"said Sakura as she went into the room.

Sai was sitting straight up, and he looked much better tahn last time when they saw him.

"Hey Sakura-chan!Sasuke"said Sai.

Sakura hugged Sai and he hugged back."You look much better"said Sakura.

"I feel much better too"said Sai.

"Hopefully you can come out soon!"said Sakura.

"Yeah, then I will be able to see you more often"said Sai with a light smirk on his face as Sakura blushed a bit.

_'What the fuck?!'_thought Sasuke angrily as he watched Sai and Sakura talk.

"Once I get out of the hospital, we should hang out sometime"said Sai.

"Yeah, that would be nice"said Sakura.

"She wont have the time"hissed Sasuke.

"Yeah I will.I'm not usually busy so,what are you talking about?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah you are busy,your busy _with me_ and you don't have time to hang out with _him_"said Sasuke.

_'He's already mad,so much for always winning'_thought Sakura."Well when your busy at home or something, I can hang out with him"said Sakura.

"No you can't!"said Sasuke.

"Why not?"asked Sai."Because she can't!"said Sasuke.

"That's not a reason, and I would _love _to spend time with Sai!You can't make my decisions anyway"said Sakura,he was getting really angry,she smirked.

_'She's s-smirking?!Wait,so,this is the way she's trying to win huh?Damn,I can't let her win!'_thought Sasuke as he tried to calm down.

"Well,I guess she can go,I don't mind"said Sasuke.Even though he wanted to say the opposite of what he just said.

_'This is actually entertaining.He's trying to hide the fact that he's mad.ehehehe, we're going to make him explode and start yelling'_thought Sai.

_'No point in hiding the jealousy Sasuke-kun,you're going to lose anyway'_thought Sakura.

"Cool"said Sai."I will be looking forward to it"said Sakura.

"Me too"said Sai as he grabbed her chin and started caressing her cheek.

Sakura actually blushed from what he was doing,it wasn't fake,nope, she actually did blush.

_'Ah!I'm actually blushing but,why?!'_thought Sakura.

_'She's blushing?!She should only blush if I'm the one who caused her too!Not some other guy!Calm down Uchiha,calm down'_thought Sasuke.

He was glaring at Sai._'he better take is hands off of her!'_thought Sasuke.

"Oh and the others told me to tell you that they hope you feel better"said Sakura.

"Tell them I said thanks, and that I'm feeling all better.Especially since I get to see your face every other day"said Sai smirking at Sakura's blush.

Sai of course was doing this because Sakura asked for help,he really did mean the things he said but,he wouldn't have said any of that if Sakura didn't tell him to help her out.He would have just kept that to himself.

But,seeing her actually blush even though this was _pretend _caused him to smirk.

It was like the little game was actually becoming real but, no,Sai knew she loved Sasuke and only Sasuke, and he wasn't going to take her away from Sasuke.

Part of him wished he could but,he promised to give up on her,and he wouldn't break the promise.

_'That was so...sweet'_thought Sakura.

**'Snap out of it!This is just acting!Besides our boyfriend Sasuke-kun is right behind us!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I know but, what he said as really sweet!'_said Sakura.

"Aw Sai,that was really sweet!"said Sakura as she hugged him.

Sai was a bit surprised but,hugged her back and said "Well,it's true."

Sasuke was really jealous.

_'She's just saying that to get me mad right?She doesn't really think that was really sweet...does she?!'_thought Sasuke.

He was about to explode,he really couldn't take all of this.He would have ripped of Sai's head a long time ago IF it wasn't for the fact he wanted to win and for the fact that we was already injured in the hospital.

Sakura smiled brightly at Sai as she let go of him._'She's only suppose to smile that way at me!'_thought Sasuke.

_'Sasuke is about to explode,let's wrap this up'_thought Sai.

Sai was leaning down foreword towards Sakura's face.

_'He wouldn't dare kiss her!I don't give a fuck if he's injured,if he dare kisses her,I'm going to kill him!'_thought Sasuke.

_'What the fuck?!Sai isn't planning on kissing me is he?That would be going way too far!And he knows it!He's not going to kiss me,he knows that he isn't suppose to'_thought Sakura.

She didn't want him to kiss her or anything but,she couldn't stop the small blush forming on her cheeks because of how close his face was to hers.

Instead of kissing her he put his lips near her ear and started whispering.

"I think the Uchiha lost,he should start yelling anytime soon.This was very _entertaining _and I'm glad that I was able to help.So,I guess this little _game _is over right?"asked Sai.

Sakura still had the blush on her face and she nodded her head.

_'What the hell is he whispering in her damn ear?!I have had enough of all of this!I don't care if I lost,he betetr stay away from my damn girl!'_thought Sasuke as he angrily pulled Sakura away from Sai.

Sai smirked, how the hell was he right?He just whispered in her ear and BOOM Sasuke got so pissed off and he pulled her away.

"You better stay the hell away from her you bastard!And yeah I do mind you hanging out with her after you leave the hospital so,YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO HANG OUT WITH HER!Stop flirting with her because,she's _my _girl and don't you dare touch her like that again and don't you dare put your face that close to hers!"said Sasuke angrily.

"Calm down,I wouldn't dare try to take her away from you"said Sai.

_'Whoa that was WAY out of character for someone like Sasuke-kun!Whoa,he sure gets jealous.But,on to more important manners,HE LOST!I DESTROYED HIM!THE UCHIHA LOST TO ME!WOOHOO!But, I still love the bastard'_thought Sakura.

"So much for always ending up winning"muttered Sakura.

Sasuke glared at her and she gave him a fake innocent smile.

"I won Uchiha!So ha!That's what you get for doing _you know what _to me!Don't you dare mess with me!Thanks Sai!I couldn't have won without you!"said Sakura as she went over to him and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Sai blushed a bit._'Aw how cute!He's blushing!'_thought Sakura.That just pissed of Sasuke even more.

_'Okay,I can deal with her rubbing it in my face that she won but,KISSING SAI ON THE CHEEK!'_thought Sasuke as he once again pulled her away from Sai.

"Ah!What the fuck Sasuke-kun?!"asked Sakura.

"Don't kiss him!Ever!"said Sasuke.

"It was just a friendly kiss on the cheek!CALM DOWN!"said Sakura.

"Just don't make that sort of contact with him!"said Sasuke.

"It's just a kiss on the cheek!Grow up!"said Sakura."A kiss is a kiss no matter where you kiss someone!"said Sasuke.

"No!A kiss on a certain place has different meanings!Stupid idiot!If I kissed him on the lips then,that should get you pissed off but, was it on the lips?!NO!So shut up!"said Sakura glaring at her boyfriend.

"Whatever,don't kiss _that _anywhere!"said Sasuke.

"Don't call him _that!_He's a human!Call him a _him!_Besides,I was just thanking him!"said Sakura.

"You don't have to thank him that way!You could just say 'thanks for the help you asshole and I got to go now' and then you just have to walk out the door"said Sasuke.

Both Sakura _and _Sai glared at him._'He just called me an asshole!'_thought Sai.

"I am not rude!Why the hell would I call him an asshole?!He's not an asshole!And if someone helps you,you wouldn't just say thanks you asshole and then leave out the damn door!Why is it that you're the only one in your family who doesn't have manner?!"asked Sakura.

"He _is _an asshole!What are you trying to say when you say that I'm the only one in my family who doesn't have any manners?!"asked Sasuke.

"Well, I met your parents and your brother and they're well mannered!You on the other hand,are the complete opposite!"said Sakura.

"My brother doesn't have manners.That bastard is such an ass!"said Sasuke.

"He doesn't seem like a complete ass!"said Sakura.

"Well, he is!"said Sasuke.

"Do you two argue like this daily?"asked Sai.

"We're starting too"muttered Sakura.

"Yeah and it's all thanks to you!"said Sasuke while glaring at Sai.

"No it's not!Just stop being jealous of Sai!Then we wouldn't have to argue!"said Sakura.

"I will once you stop defending him every time I say something bad about him!"said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun your impossible!Bye Sai!Thanks for the help!I will see you soon!"said Sakura smiling at him.

"Bye Sakura-chan!And no problem,anytime"said Sai.

"Don't even say _anytime_.You wont _ever _help her with something like this ever again in your damn life!"said Sasuke.

"Ah shut up"said Sakura as she dragged Sasuke out of the room.

_'They are complete opposites.So,they complete each other,and people always say 'opposites attract'.They're meant to be, I wont ever try to take them apart'_thought Sai as the door closed and both Sasuke and Sakura were out of the room.

Sakura and Sasuke were walking towards the elevator.

"See!I won!"said Sakura happily.

"You cheated!"said Sasuke."No I didn't!How did I cheat?!"asked Sakura.

"You used another person!By the way,how and when did you ask Sai to help you?"asked Sasuke curiously.

_'If I tell him I went to the girls' bathroom during lunch and called up Sai, he will be pissed and he wont ever let me go unless I go with someone to make sure I don't call Sai or something'_thought Sakura.

"I called him today and asked him to help me and he agreed!"said Sakura.

"But,we just started this right before the bell rang.How did you call him?"asked Sasuke.

"I called him by using my cell phone"said Sakura.

"I know that!"said Sasuke.

"Then why did you ask?"asked Sakura.

"I didn't ask that!I meant how were you able to call him?When did you call him?"asked Sasuke.

"Does it really matter?"asked Sakura.

"I guess not"muttered Sasuke as they got in the elevator.

_'the elevator is always empty'_thought Sasuke.

_'I feel bad for making him get all mad and shit!'_thought Sakura as she got an idea.

She grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him to her as she crashed her lips on his.Sasuke was a bit surprised but he kissed her back and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They continued kissing but,pulled apart once the elevator opened.

They got out and walked out of the hospital.

"Sorry about getting you all mad but,you wanted to play"said Sakura."I forgive you,I just don't forgive _him_"said Sasuke.

"And you never will"muttered Sakura.

"You know me better than I thought"said Sasuke smirking.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do,I know you _very _well!"said Sakura.

"At least that's over.Where do you want to go?"asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, and I don't care,let's just spend some time together"said Sakura as she got in the car.

"Sure"said Sasuke.Of course they kissed one more time before he drove of to who knows where.

_'I'm glad that she's my girl'_thought Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter!!I will try to update twice or at least one more time today!! :)I think the next chapter will have SOME gang leaders getting out of the hospital but, I'm not going to say who! ;)Oh and the next story I will write after this is Even Boarding School Has A Lot Of Drama!It won the vote thing and well yeah the first chapter of that story will be posted up on the same day when I write the last chapter of this story(which will be a few more days or a week!But it has to be before Sept 3. cuz dats when I start dumb school!)no flames plz...PLZ REVIEW!!**


	40. What are you doing here?

**Chapter 40:What are you doing here?**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

Three weeks had passed.They had a party for Tenten's birthday,and Zaku and Sai were out of the hospital by then.

They still needed to wait a while before their injuries healed completely but, other then that the two gang leaders were fine.

The Emerald Slayers,The Shinobi,and The Executors were now all friends, Sasuke still hated Sai but, he was starting to accept him as a friend.

The thee mentioned gangs were all hanging out at the park in town.

"I wonder when Gaara will finally wake up and get out of the coma"Temari said softly.

"Don't worry, he will be out soon,not that we want him to because well,he hates us but,he will be out soon enough"said Shikamaru as he kissed her forehead for reassurance.

Temari smiled and hugged her boyfriend.He put his arms around her.

"Well, Zaku is already out, and once he fully recovers, we will have to deal with a lot of trouble"said Sai.

"(sigh)Yeah,he still wants payback"said Sakura.

"Payback?"asked Sai.

"Yeah, we fought,which is why he was sent to the hospital.But,before I knocked him out he said that I should kill him instead of letting him go to the hospital and get healed because, once he gets healed he will get payback and will be his"said Sakura.

"I always knew Zaku was a sick twisted bastard"muttered Sai.

"You were one too!"said Naruto."Well, I'm not anymore and we all know that Zaku is way worse"said Sai.

"Yeah, I really can't stand him,why can't he just give up already?Sakura wont ever like him,she made it crystal clear!"said Tenten.

"I don't even know why you people started fighting Sasuke just because of me anyway"muttered Sakura.

"Well, I know the reason,mainly because I was one of those people"said Sai.

"What are the reasons?"asked Ino.

"To make it plain and simple, she's different from any other girl"said Sai.

"How is she different?!Everyone is different in a way but,what makes so different?She is just like any other girl!"said Ino.

"Not really"said Sai.

"Can you elaborate more?"asked Hinata.

"Well, for one, the only reason she caught our attention to begin with was because,she was a gang leader,and she was a girl.That never really happens.She's really tough and well her attitude,gives her our attention.Not only that but,just look at her,she's hot!There aren't many hot girls around,especially not ones who are tough.And the fact that she didn't want anything to do with us yet,many girls love us,just makes us want her even more.It's true when someone says you want what you can't have but, we all thought the same thing 'We always get what we want' and we wanted her so, we would have her.And the surprise was,we couldn't have her,see so she's _VERY _different"said Sai.

_'He shouldn't say she's hot!I'm the only one allowed to say that!'_thought Sasuke as he tightened his grip around Sakura's waist._'Great,he's getting jealous again'_thought Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun,what's wrong now?"Sakura asked him softly so that no one else could hear.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes."Sasuke-kun,you better answer the damn question right now!"said Sakura.

This time everyone heard and they turned to the couple.

"What did you ask him?"asked Naruto.

"Mind your own business,dobe"said Sasuke.

"Stop telling me that all the time,TEME!"said Naruto.

"Can we do something,instead of standing and sitting here?"asked Hinata.

"Let's tell some jokes!"said Skyler.

"NO!!"everyone(even Sai and his gang)said well, everyone except Naruto of course.

"Aw why do you guys always have to say no?I love listening to his jokes!"said Naruto.

"None of them make sense!"said Derick.

"Yeah, I wouldn't even call them jokes,they suck so bad!"said Darien.

"Hey Skyler's jokes may be corny but,don't make him feel down like that!You should know better Darien!"said Sakura.

"Why are you getting involved with this anyway?!"asked JayJay.

"Because Sakura-chan and I are a team!"said Skyler.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP WITH THAT BULLCRAP!YOUR A TEAM!WE GET IT!BUT, DOES IT HURT TO SHUT UP ABOUT IT?!"asked JayJay.

"DON'T YELL AT US LIKE THAT YOU PENGUIN...DUCK!"said Skyler.

"Penguin duck?!"asked Sakura.

"Yeah, he reminds me of a penguin duck.He reminds me of a penguin but, then again he's a duck looking thing"said Skyler.

"Um...okay...?"said Sakura confused.

_'Who the hell thinks that someone looks like a penguin and a duck combined?!'_thought Sakura.

She sure had the weirdest friends but, she couldn't help but love them."Well, my gang and I need to get going,we will see you guys some other time"said Sai.

"Bye Sai!"said Naruto.

"Bye"said Darien."See you next time!"said Ino.

"Bye guys, bye Sakura-chan"said Sai.

"Bye Sai!See you um I don't know, see ya whenever I see ya!"said Sakura as she got out of Sasuke's grasp and hugged Sai.

They kissed on the cheek and then he left with his gang...somewhere.

_'Do they have to kiss on the cheek every time they say bye?!'_thought Sasuke.

"You were right when you said he changed,Sakura-chan.It's liek he's a new person!"said Jesse.

"He's still a bastard who needs to get away from my girlfriend"muttered Sasuke.Sakura just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So,what do you guys want to do?!"asked Sakura.

"SPEND TIME WITH OUR BOYFRIENDS!SO, GOODBYE!"yelled Ino as she ran off,dragging Kiba.

"That's a good idea,bye Sakura-chan!"said Hinata as she left with Naruto."See ya!"said Tenten as she dragged Neji somewhere.

"Bye!"said Temari as she dragged the lazy bum with her.

"But-...um bye?"said Sakura confused of what just happened.

_'Why did they run off somewhere with their boyfriends?!'_thought Sakura.

"I guess that means i have to spend time with Sasuke-kun"Sakura said to herself.

"What about us?"asked Darien.

"Derick,your girlfriend came into town, go spend time with her!The rest if you go tell the girls you like that you like them and get yourself a damn GIRLFRIEND!"said Sakura.

"We use to tell you to go get yourself a boyfriend and you always said you didn't want one!Why should we listen to you if you never listened to us?!"asked JayJay.

-sweat drop-"I have a boyfriend now!"said Sakura.

_'Do they not know that Sasuke-kun has been my boyfriend for the past month?!'_thought Sakura.

"Yeah but, before you never got one, you finally got one this year but, you never listened to us before!"said Skyler.

"Whatever, stop complaining and go!"said Sakura.

"Fine"they muttered as they all went their separate ways.

"As for you Shino,either go get yourself a girl or go try to hook up a bug with another bug!"said Sakura.

Shino just walked away.

_'Do you think he's going to try to get a girlfriend?!'_Sakura asked her Inner.

**'NOPE!...I think he's going to try and hook up a bug with another bug'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I doubt it, he must have some sort of life...right?'_asked Sakura.

**'yeah but that life only involves BUGS!'**said Inner Sakura.

"So, what are we going to do Sasuke-kun?"asked Sakura.

"Why do you always ask me as if I would know?"asked Sasuke.

"Because you do"said Sakura."No I don't"said Sasuke.

"Yeah you do!"said Sakura.

"How are you going to tell me whether or not I know something?"asked Sasuke.

"Because I just did!"said Sakura.

"Just because you said so, it doesn't make it true!"said Sasuke.

"Just because you say that just because I say so it doesn't make it true, doesn't mean that it isn't because in fact it could be but, you yourself aren't sure so who says your to judge hm?"asked Sakura.

"Huh?"asked Sasuke.She just confused him.

"Exactly!"said Sakura.

Sasuke just glared at her."You confused me!"said Sasuke.

"I know!"said Sakura while smiling at him.

"(sigh)Crazy evil girl...want to go get some ice cream?"asked Sasuke.

"Hell yeah!Come on let's go!"said Sakura as she linked her arm with Sasuke's and walked out of the park.

"Do you even know where the ice cream parlor in this town is?"asked Sasuke.

"HELL YE- no, where is it?"asked Sakura.

_'Great I was walking towards a random direction to get ice cream yet, I didn't even know where they sell it!'_thought Sakura.

"Sakura,Sakura,Sakura, are you trying to get us lost?"asked Sasuke.

"Ah shat up."said Sakura.

"Shat up?"asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"yeah,that's the way want to say shut up,you gotta problem with it?"Sakura asked jokingly.

"Come on, let's just go get some ice cream for you"said Sasuke.

"Good idea Sasuke-kun!"said Sakura.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and started walking towards the opposite direction of where they were just walking.

_'Was I really going the opposite direction of where the ice cream parlor was?!'_thought Sakura.

"Was I really getting myself lost?!"asked Sakura.

"Yeah"said Sasuke.

"Dammit, I still don't recognize all the streets around town"muttered Sakura.

"It will take some time, this town is huge"said Sasuke.

"I wish it wasn't"said Sakura.

They walked into a store which Sakura assumed, was the ice cream parlor.

"Order what you want"said Sasuke.

"Okay!"said Sakura as she went over to the counter.

A few minutes later she came back to Sasuke with a Vanilla ice cream cone.

"Aren't you going to get anything?"asked Sakura.

"No"said Sasuke."Why not?"asked Sakura.

"Hn"said Sasuke."You have to learn to not answer me with _that _remark!Taste mine!"said Sakura.

"No thanks"said Sasuke.

"Taste it!"said Sakura as she put it towards his lips.

"I said no thanks!"said Sasuke.

"Why don't you want to taste it?!It's just ice cream!"said Sakura.

"I don't really like sweets!"said Sasuke.

"Did you ever try any?!"asked Sakura.

Sasuke didn't answer._'He says he doesn't like it yet,he never tried it!'_thought Sakura.

"How do you know whether or not you like something if you don't try it out first?"asked Sakura.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

"Stop answering me with 'hn'!Oh and taste the damn ice cream!"said Sakura.

"No!"said Sasuke.

Sakura put the ice cream on Sasuke's lips and she told him to open up his mouth.

Sasuke shook his head and tried to get away from her.

"Sasuke-kun!"said Sakura.

"N-" when Sasuke was starting to say no Sakura took this chance to put the ice cream in his mouth.

"See!Doesn't it taste good?"asked Sakura.

"It's not bad but, next time don't shove ice cream in my mouth!"said Sasuke.

"I wouldn't have to if you just tried it!Want me to go get you one?"asked Sakura.

"No, I'm fine"said Sasuke.

"ugh your such a ugh!You know what, we can share some ice cream!"Sakura said happily.

"Why do you want em to eat ice cream anyway?"asked Sasuke.

"because I know you wont eat any unless I'm there forcing you to and **no one **will go on in life if they never eat ice cream!It's so good!"said Sakura.

"Some people aren't allowed to have it!"said Sasuke.

"Yeah well your not one of those people so oh well!"said Sakura.

"Just get some"said Sakura.

Sasuke sighed,took the ice cream from her hand, and started eating/biting/licking ugh whichever word you want to use is fine but, I'm going to go with **eating **yeah, Sasuke started eating the ice cream.

After a while he gave it back to Sakura and she started to eat it.

They went out of the store and just started to walk around town.

"Sasuke-kun,what's going to happen to us once we graduate from school, _if _I graduate from school?"asked Sakura.

"What doyou mean by _if _you graduate from school?I'm sure that you will"said Sasuke.

"(sigh)I'm not, my parents still didn't figure out another way to repay the stupid school.Right now my options are still either go to jail, or discipline school.If I go to either one of those, i will have to repeat twelfth grade"said Sakura.

"They _will _find a way Sakura, don't worry about it"said Sasuke.

"I called them a few weeks ago, when I told them that I would stay here instead, and well they didn't mention anything about finding another way"said Sakura.

"We can only hope that they do"said Sasuke.

"Uchiha,Sakura,what a coincidence,who would have thought we would see each other again after all this time"said a voice.

In front of Sakura and Sasuke, stood Zaku smirking.

"What the hell do you want you bastard?"asked Sasuke.

"I still need to get my payback,right Sakura?"asked Zaku.

"If you want I can do some more damage to you!"said Sakura while glaring at him.

"(chucklesin a evil gay way ;))No need for violence,blossom.I already got my plan, and once I'm good and ready, the plan will be in action.Just keep your guard up and be ready, because there will be _hell to pay_"said Zaku as he walked away with his gang.

_'So, he already came up with a plan eh?That fucken bastard,what the hell could he be planning to do?'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke had his fists clenched,he was going to beat him up but, Zaku left which is good because, it woldn't be good to fight on the street in front of all the people.

_'he has a plan?Is he planning to hurt Sakura?!Not on my watch,he wont be going anywhere near her!'_thought Sasuke.

"Don't listen to that bastard,Sakura,he wont go anywhere near you"said Sasuke.

"What the hell could he be planning?"asked Sakura.

"We wont know until he starts the plan"said Sasuke.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?!I gave him what he deserved,he doesn't need his payback if he deserved that beating!"said Sakura.

"He seemed pretty fine to me, he will be back to good health in no time"said Sasuke.

"Soon enough Gaara will be too, and then we go back to square one,actually not really, this time it will only be Gaara and Zaku, not Sai"said Sakura.

"Well whatever is going to happen, we're ready"said Sasuke.

"(sigh)Yeah,it's going to be six soon,what should we do?We can't stay out late because it's Sunday and we have school tomorrow"said Sakura.

"(sigh)Then again,why do you always ask me?"asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, maybe because I have no idea of what we should do!"said Sakura.

"Whatever,let's just go to my boring house"muttered Sasuke.

"It's not boring!Steffy-chan,Yumi-chan, and Jack are over there!That will be a lot of fun!"said Sakura.

"How is it that you became friends with my maids anyway?"asked Sasuke.

"Well, we met up with each other,talked,and then every time we met, we talked some more and became close friends!Plus,they told me of how much of an ass you were well, they didn't say you were an ass but,they told me how you acted,and well to me that was acting like an ass!"said Sakura.

Sasuke just glared at her.

"Don't deny it Sasuke-kun!You _use _to be a real jerk but, now you changed and your nicer!Which reminds me of the bet that I'm going to win!I mean, i already made you change,the only thing that is left is, for you to admit it and stop acting like a sore loser!"said Sakura.

Sasuke continued to glare at her.

"I am _not _a sore loser and you did _not _change me!I haven't changed!I'm still the same!"said Sasuke.

"That's not true,if it was, you wouldn't say sweet things to me from time to time, and you wouldn't be thanking people now!"said Sakura.

"Hn"said Sasuke as he just started to walk out of town.

"Why the hell do you always walk away from me?!Especially when we're in town!Before you walked away when we got the damn alarm clock!Now you're walking away...AGAIN!I'm not familiar with this town,yet!Do you want me to get lost?!"asked Sakura as she ran to catch up to him.

_'I know that she really did change me but, I don't have to tell her yet'_thought Sasuke.

They started walking towards his house, they didn't drive to town because everyone walked over to the park.

They all called up each other and decided to meet at the park and well, Sakura and Sasuke just walked together,they didn't drive to town.

They arrived at Sasuke's mansion about half an hour later.

Jack, of course opened the door,.

"Hello young master,and Sakura-chan,young master you have a..._visitor_"said Jack.

"A visitor?"asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, _he _is waiting for you in the living room"said Jack.

_'Who can it be?I wasn't expecting anyone to come'_thought Sasuke.

"Okay, come on Sakura,let's go"said Sasuke.

"Okay,see ya around Jack!"said Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke walked over to the living room.

Once Sasuke saw who it was,he glared at the person.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"asked Sasuke.

The guy stood up and smirked.

"That's a nice way to greet your guests,foolish little brother"said the guy as he smirked.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the random chapter.Yeah I know all of you can guess who the guy is,if you can't...then idk what to say!T.T You should be able to know!Anyway,what will happen?What's Zaku's plan?...don't ask me...because I don't know -sweat drop- like I said I don't really plan out anything, I just go with the flow lol nah I just write what comes to mind at the moment...I know what Zaku's plan will be...I knew for a while now but as for the next chapter I have no idea what will hapen ehehehehe but, I will update the chapter later on ;).I GOT THE WHOLE HOUSE TO MYSELF TODAY!WOOHOO!Because my family is going to a party but, I HATE PARTIES!So yeah I get to stay and I don't have to go to the boring party!trust me itsz gunna be boring.Only about 10 or 15 more chapters left of this story :"(.Well bye for now.PLZ REVIEW!!**


	41. He can't stay!

**Chapter 41:He can't stay!**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

"What the fuck are you doing here Itachi?!"asked Sasuke angrily.

Itachi ignored him and looked over at Sakura."It's nice to see you again, Sakura-chan"said Itachi.

"Nice to see you again too,Itachi-san"said Sakura smiling at him.

_'I wonder what Sasuke's brother is doing here'_thought Sakura.

"Yo,you ass,answer my damn question!"said Sasuke.

"Calm down,I'm here because father wanted me to check up on how you were doing, and make sure that your treating Sakura right.Also, I'm going to stay here and live with ya for a few years!"said Itachi smirking.

He knew that his last statement was going to piss off Sasuke.

"Just to check on me?Oh okay wait-WHAT?!YOUR NOT STAYING HERE!WHY THE HELL DO YOU GOT TO STAY HERE?!"asked Sasuke angrily.

_'There is no way in hell he can be serious!He's NOT going to stay living with me!Especially not for a few damn YEARS!'_thought Sasuke.

"Because I don't need to help our father in anything anymore but, they will still be on business trips so, he thinks I'm better off staying with my little brother,watching over him,and taking care of him"said Itachi.

"What the hell?!Why?!I don't want you here!"said Sasuke.

"Too bad, I'm staying here for a few years so, deal with it"said Itachi.

"I don't want you here!"said Sasuke.

"I don't care, I'm staying here whether you like it or not.Which bedroom is the biggest in this mansion?"asked Itachi as he stood up from where he was sitting on the couch.

Sasuke glared at him.

"That would be none of your business because,your _not _staying here!"said Sasuke.

"Then where else am I suppose to go?"asked Itachi.

"I don't know, nor do I care,go find yourself a place!"said Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan,you live alone do you not?Would you like some company?I need a place to stay anyway"said Itachi smirking.

_'Sasuke will get mad and have no choice but, to let me stay'_thought Itachi.

"um uh eheheheh"said Sakura nervously,not knowing what to say.

"Fuck off Itachi!She doesn't want you living with her!Get lost!Don't ever ask her anything like that you ass!"said Sasuke.

_'Who the fuck doe she think he is?!Asking my girlfriend if he can go live with her!Fucken bastard!'_thought Sasuke angrily.

"Well,where else am I suppose to stay?Your girlfriend seems nice enough to let her boyfriend's brother live with her"said Itachi.

"Well I wont allow you to live with her anyway!"said Sasuke.

"I don't think that's for you to decided"said Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun,what's so hard about letting your brother live with you?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah,what's so hard about that?"asked Itachi.

Sasuke knew that Itachi was being entertained by all of this.

_'Stupid jack ass!'_thought Sasuke.

"That fact that he's a bastard!"said Sasuke."Well,he's your brother"said Sakura.

"No he's not!"said Sasuke.

"Yeah I am!"said Itachi.

"Yeah he is!"said Sakura.

"No he isn't!"said Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun just let him live with you!"said Sakura.

"No,why should I?"asked Sasuke.

"Because he's your brother and he's suppose to be staying with you anyway!Reason number two is because I said so!Reason number three, if you don't then I'm going to let him live with me!"said Sakura.

"You wouldn't dare"said Sasuke.

"Oh yes I would!"said Sakura.

_'I rather him live with me than live with her!Who knows what he could do to her!'_thought Sasuke.

"(sigh)Fine"muttered Sasuke.

"Good now,which is the biggest bedroom?"asked Itachi.

"The one that's up your ass and around the corner"said Sasuke as he walked out of the living room.

Sakura and Itachi were both left alone in the living room.

"Why do you need to live here anyway?I'm just wondering,couldn't your parents just buy you a mansion?They have more than enough money"said Sakura.

"Yeah but, the main reason they want me to stay here is to see how he acts.Ever since he met you he did change a bit,we all noticed it.They think you're the only girl who he will actually ever love and they want to make sure he doesn't end up doing something stupid to lose you."said Itachi.

"Really?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah and because they want to make sure he's treating everyone well and wasting the money well because, if he isn't they will make him find his own place and start working and all those other stuff that have to do with responsibility"said Itachi.

"Oh, and um the biggest bedroom is on the second floor,the one next to the bathroom that is near the hang out room.No one uses it but, it has it's own bathroom and balcony and a load of other shit.See ya around Itachi-san"said Sakura as she left the living room,searching for Sasuke.

_'She's definitely nicer than my little brother.I guess I better go find that big room,I wonder how she knew that anyway'_thought Itachi as he went upstairs.

Sakura went to the kitchen and saw that Yumi was all worn out.

"Hey Yumi-chan,you okay?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired but, I need to start dinner soon for the young Uchiha and now the older Uchiha too!"said Yumi.

"Take the rest of the day off,don't worry I will make sure Sasuke-kun still pays you the money!"said Sakura.

"Really Sakura-chan?No, it's okay,i need to do my job.You do too much for me"said Yumi.

"No,it's okay Yumi-chan.he should understand, I will make sure that he does.Now get out,go home, and rest!"said Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura-chan,you have done so much for me,I can't thank you enough"said Yumi as she hugged her and left the kitchen.

_'Now,I have to talk it over with Sasuke-kun'_thought Sakura.

**'Do you think that was such a good idea?He's already pissed off about Itachi,now this!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'You saw how tired and worn out she looked!It will be more trouble now that both Uchihas will be living here!She's the only cook ya know'_said Sakura.

Suddenly.Sasuke walked into the kitchen and sat at the table,looking really mad.

"Sasuke-kun,it's not such a bad thing that your brother will be living with you.Your not in your house most of them time anyway.I doubt he will be in home often too.It's not so bad"said Sakura.

"I rather not see him at all."muttered Sasuke.

"(sigh)I wonder how it would feel like to have an older brother or sister that bugs me"said Sakura.

"No you don't!It would be a living hell,trust me"said Sasuke.

"It can't be that bad"said Sakura."It is!"said Sasuke.

"Oh come one,just try to get along with him"said Sakura.

"There's no use in trying,I'm always going to hate him"muttered Sasuke.

"(giggles)Like I said earlier, you never know until you try"said Sakura.

"You weren't actually going to let him live with you,right?"asked Sasuke.

"Maybe"said Sakura smirking.

"You were?!"asked Sasuke.

"No, ehehehe I was just kidding Sasuke-kun"said Sakura as she pecked him on the lips and sat across from him.

He was sitting at the table, so she just sat on the seat that was right across from him.

"Fine, I will try,when I feel like trying"said Sasuke.

"Which will be never"muttered Sakura.

"Where is Yumi?She should be cooking dinner right now!"said Sasuke.

"We just ate an ice cream!"said Sakura.

"Yeah I know but,that's nothing, besides,she should be serving dinner in about an hour or two"said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah about that,I let her take the rest of the day off but,your still suppose to pay her the money"said Sakura.

"What?!Sakura,you got to stop doing this!I have maids for a reason,so they can do stuff and then they will get paid for what they do!"said Sasuke.

"Yeah but,she looked really tired and worn out today.It wouldn't be fair to make her cook for you and your brother when she's so tired!"said Sakura.

"Then who the hell will cook?!I don't know how to cook and I'm not cooking for my bastard of a brother!"said Sasuke.

"How about-"

"No Sakura,your not cooking,I'm not going to make my girlfriend cook dinner for me and my brother!Especially not for my brother!"said Sasuke.

"But-"

"No buts!"said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!I let her go rest so, I will cook!I love cooking!Besides, it will make up for it because,you still need to pay her!"said Sakura.

"Who says I'm going to pay her?"asked Sasuke.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY HER YOU ASS!"yelled Sakura.

"OKAY!"said Sasuke a bit frightened.

"Yay!Now, I'm going to cook for you and your brother and then I have to go home"said Sakura.

"Wont you at least eat dinner here?"asked Sasuke.

"Nah,I wont eat dinner today"said Sakura.

"Aren't your maids making you dinner at your house?"asked Sasuke.

"Nope, I told them not to cook for me today, I told them I would cook myself but, I guess not"said Sakura.

"Then eat here"said Sasuke.

"No it's okay Sasuke-kun"said Sakura.

"No, it's not okay,your going to eat here,you need to eat dinner"said Sasuke.

"(sigh)But, then I will arrive home very late"said Sakura.

"Then just stay here overnight"said Sasuke.

"We have school tomorrow"said Sakura.

"So?We can go pick up your book bag at your house in the morning on your way to school.You have extra pair of clothes here,you always leave some just in case you decide to stay over"said Sasuke.

"(sigh)Fine"said Sakura.

"You don't really have to make my brother anything,you can just give him some shit to eat"muttered Sasuke.

"Why the hell would I give him shit?!Wow,your a really mean brother"said Sakura.

"That's what happens when your brother is an ass and you hate him"said Sasuke.

"Well,go have fun or something while I make dinner"said Sakura.

"I'm going to take a shower"said Sasuke.

"Okay"said Sakura as they both got up form their seats.

Sasuke kissed her on the lips and then left out of the kitchen.

_'What the hell am I suppose to cook?!'_thought Sakura.

**'I don't know,why not try looking through some cabinets to see what they have you idiot!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Why not shut the hell up?!'_asked Sakura.

**'So rude'**said Inner Sakura.

_'bite me!'_said Sakura.

**'I can't!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Sucks for you doesn't it?'_said Sakura.

She started looking through some cabinets.

_'Sasuke should have told us what he would like to eat'_thought Sakura.

**'Let's ask hottie number two!We ned to cook for him anyways.Let's ask him what both of them like!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Ugh fine,he should be in that room that I mentioned to him.He did say that he wanted the biggest bedroom'_said Sakura as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

She went to the room and knocked on the door."Come in"said Itachi from the other side of the door.

Sakura opened the door and blushed at the sight before her.

Itachi was well half naked!His chest was showing,he just had on black sweat pants and he was drying his hair with a towel.

He was surprised to see Sakura there but he smirked when he saw her blush.

"Um I-itachi-san,I'm going to make dinner but, I don't know what Sasuke likes to eat for dinner.And I don't know what you like to eat for dinner"said Sakura.

"We really eat anything.Can you make something simple?Like um spaghetti with meat balls or something?"asked Itachi.

"Oh okay, I will go see if there is any"said Sakura a bit nervously.

She was trying real hard to stay looking at his face and not stare down at his well built chest.

Well, who wouldn't be nervous looking at the hot Itachi half naked.

"Okay oh and Sakura-chan?"said Itachi.

"Yeah?"asked Sakura.

"I don't mind if you look"said Itachi with a smirk on his face.

Sakura blushed real hard.her face was really pink,not red...yet, it was just pink.

_'Ah!He knows that I was trying hard not to stare'_thought Sakura.

"I have n-n-o-o id-dea of what you-u are talking about.Um I-i'm going-g to start dinne-r-r"stuttered out Sakura as she closed the door and ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Ah!Oh my gosh,why does Sasuke's brother have to be so,so hot?!"Sakura asked herself.

"Ah, so you think Itachi-san is hot,does Sasuke know?"asked a voice.

Sakura looked up and saw Stephanie smirking.

_'Holy shit,she did not just hear that!'_thought Sakura.

**'Oooooh your in deep shit!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Oh yeah,thanks for the help'_said Sakura sarcastically.

"Um n-no"said Sakura.

"Really?But, I just heard you asking yourself why does he have to be so hot"said Stephanie.

"Ah!Okay I admit it!He's hot!But,who doesn't think he's hot!Of course I think Sasuke's hotter,maybe because of the fact that he's my boyfriend but,yeah Itachi-san is hot!Don't tell Sasuke-kun though,please?He will get really pissed off"said Sakura.

"Don't worry, I wont tell him.(giggles)Imagine Itachi-san started liking you,and you started liking him and then you ended up being caught up between the two handsome Uchihas"said Stephanie laughing a bit at the thought.

_'You meant he two HOT Uchihas'_thought Sakura.

"ehhehehe that's a strange thought.Really weird,that wont ever happen though"said Sakura.

"Let's hope not, I mean you will be seeing itachi more often"said Stephanie.

"Yeah but,I will always stay with Sasuke-kun,besides Itachi is way older than me,he may be hot but, I don't know much about him"said Sakura.

"Yeah,have you seen Yumi?"asked Stephanie.

"Oh,I told her to go home and rest,she was really worn out and tired"said Sakura.

"Who's going to cook dinner?"asked Stephanie.

"I am"said Sakura.

"Really?!I want some!I love your food!You cook so delicious!"said Stephanie.

"Yeah, I will make a lot so,that you and Jack and the two Uchihas can eat"said Sakura.

"Do you need help with anything?"asked Stephanie.

"No, I'm okay"said Sakura.

"Are you sure?"asked Stephanie.

"Yeah"said Sakura.

"Okay, if you need anything, I will be in the living room"said Stephanie.

"Okay"said Sakura.

Stephanie left out of the kitchen.

Sakura looked through the cabinets and got all the things she needed to make spaghetti and meat balls.

_'Wow,what a coincidence,they just bought meat today,I will be able to make the meat balls now'_thought Sakura.

She started cooking the food.

**With Sasuke**

He just finished taking a shower and putting on comfortable clothes for when he goes to sleep.

_'I wonder how Sakura is doing.(sigh)I really don't feel right with her cooking for us but,that girl is just way too stubborn'_thought Sasuke.

After he dried up his hair a bit he went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Sasuke-kun,you came right on time,I just finished making dinner.Go call your brother"said Sakura.

_'Because there's no way in hell that I'm walking back up those stairs and knocking on that door.I just might end up fainting if I end up seeing him half naked!'_thought Sakura.

"Fine"muttered Sasuke.

He got out of the kitchen and walked to the steps but,he didn't climb up the steps nope,he was too lazy for that.

"YO,STUPID ASS,THE FOOD IS READY SO GET YOUR BUM ASS DOWN THE STAIRS!"yelled Sasuke and then he walked into the kitchen.

Sakura was giving him a disapproving look.

"Does it take much to go up to his room and tell him?!You don't have to yell so damn loud!And I told you to go tell him, as in go to his room,if I wanted you to just yell for him to come down the steps,I would have done it myself!"said Sakura.

"Well, then why didn't you do it by yourself?"asked Sasuke.

Sakura glared at him.

She shook her head and took out five plates and started serving spaghetti and meat balls on them.

"Why five plates?"asked Sasuke.

"Steffy-chan and Jack are going to get some too!"said Sakura.

"Oh okay"said Sasuke.

Itachi walked into the kitchen.

"You could have just come knocking on my door instead of yelling"muttered Itachi.

"It's not like I know where your room is"muttered Sasuke.

"The biggest bedroom in this mansion"said Itachi.

"It's not the one next to the bathroom near the hang out room,is it?"asked Sasuke.

"Yeah,why?"asked Itachi.

"How did you find out that,that room was the biggest room?!Wait, Sakura,did you tell him?"asked Sasuke.

"Yeah"said Sakura.

"Why?!"asked Sasuke.

"Why does it matter?"asked Sakura.

"It's near the damn hang out room!Now when ever any friends come over the fucken bastard will always be right there to annoy the hell out of everyone!"said Sasuke.

"Stop complaining"muttered Sakura as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm not sure if I told you last time I came here but,your girl is _HOT_"said Itachi.

Sasuke glared at Itachi coldly."You better stay away from her!"said Sasuke.

"I will try but, I don't know if I will be able to resist"said Itachi smirking.

"Stupid bastard!"said Sasuke.

"She might not be able to resist my hot looks either"said Itachi as his smirk grew bigger.

Sasuke was ready to kill his brother but,Stephanie,Jack,and Sakura entered the kitchen.

Sakura put a plate in front of each person,a fork,a napkin,and a glass filled with something to drink.

They all ate dinner peacefully."That was one of the best meals I ever had.Your an awesome cook Sakura-chan.Goodnight,I will see you soon"said Itachi as he winked at her and left out of the kitchen.

Sakura had a light tint of pink on her pale cheeks.

_'He's got to stop flirting!Sasuke-kun will end up killing him!'_thought Sakura.

She put all of the dishes in the sink.

"Now, we go to sleep"muttered Sakura.

_'That damn bastard'_thought Sasuke.

He chose to ignore what just happened,he wasn't blind,he didn't miss that,he saw the wink,the blush,the everything but,he thought it was best to just ignore it.

"You can sleep with me"said Sasuke.

"Huh?"asked Sakura blushing a bit.

"We slept together lots of times,it's nothing new"said Sasuke.

"Okay but, I need to take a shower"said Sakura.

"Okay,then grab your clothes and a towel first"said Sasuke.

"Yeah"said Sakura.

She went out of the kitchen and upstairs to Sasuke's room.

She got her clothes,since she left some spare clothes in Sasuke's house,and a towel and then she walked into his bathroom.

She took a quick shower,dried herself with the towel,put on her clothes,and brushed her hair and brushed her teeth with an extra tooth brush that she had left there.

She came out of the bathroom and saw Sasuke already on the bed.

She turned off the lights and went over to the bed.

She went under the covers,he pulled her to his chest.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun,love you"said Sakura.

"Goodnight Sakura,love you too"said Sasuke as the couple fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter.I updated two in a day.I will update as soon as I can.I hope you like the story.It will end in about 15 chapters(my guess i rlly have no clue).Anyway I rlly hope your enjoying the story.I know for a fact I can't update later on since it's about to be 11p.m.I will be starting to work on the next chapter though.PLZ REVIEW!!**


	42. I don't trust him!

**Chapter 42:I don't trust him!**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

Sakura woke up the next morning in her boyfriend's arms.

The damn alarm had woken her up.She reached her fist over to smash the damn thing but,Sasuke caught her wrist right before her fist made contact with his alarm clock.

"If you break it again you will pay for it again"said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah,I forgot about that.ehehehee but that damn thing is so annoying!"said Sakura as she sat up.

"That doesn't mean you have to break it"said Sasuke."Well, I usually end up having my fist make contact with anything that annoys me,take Skyler and Naruto as an example"said Sakura.

"Well,your not allowed to break my alarm clock.We should be getting ready for school"said Sasuke.

"Yeah,go take a shower"said Sakura."You can go first if you want"said Sasuke.

"No,it's okay,go ahead"said Sakura."Okay"said Sasuke as he got up,grabbed a towel,and entered the bathroom.

Sakura went out of his room and into _her _room,yes people she had her own room in Sasuke's mansion,and she grabbed a pair of clothes and shoes.

_'Wait,what's the point of waiting?I can just take a shower here'_thought Sakura.

She went into the bathroom connected to her room and she brushed her teeth and washed her face so she could be more awake.

She took her shower and did what she normally did and then put on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt with a black design on it.

She brushed her hair and put it into a high ponytail.She put on her black and red nikes and went to Sasuke's room.

She opened the door and it was like deja vu all over again._'Why do they always have to be half naked and hot?!'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura._'Where did she go?How did she get changed before me?Why is she red...she's blushing...time to bother her'_thought Sasuke as he smirked.

_'Great,he's smirking,he's obviously thinking about something evil'_thought Sakura.

"What takes you so long to get ready?"asked Sakura.

"How did you get ready?"asked Sasuke."I went to the other room and took a shower and changed,why does it take you long?"asked Sakura.

"Does it matter?"Asked Sasuke as he walked over to her.

_'Guy that is half naked,walking towards blushing girl,WHAT THE FUCK?!AH!'_thought Sakura.

She had no idea of what to do.Good thing Itachi didn't do this,since Sasuke was her boyfriend it wasn't as awkward as it was with Itachi.

He lifted up her chin with his hand and looked her straight in the eye.

_'Stop looking at me!Let go of me!Stop looking at me!Let go of me!Stop looking at me!Let go of me!Ah!He better not make me faint!Why am I getting so nervous?He's my damn boyfriend!'_thought Sakura.

"Aw Sakura,you still blush,even though we're already dating"said Sasuke smirking.

"Shut up you ass and go put on a shirt!"said Sakura.

"Why?Don't you like it better this way?"asked Sasuke smirking.

Sakura glared at him."Stupid bastard!Go put on a damn shirt!I will be waiting in the kitchen!"said Sakura as she got out of the grip,when he was holding her chin,and she opened the door.

"Why the kitchen?"asked Sasuke.

"Breakfast"said Sakura as she left and closed the door behind her.

Sasuke just shrugged and put on a t-shirt.

Sakura went into the kitchen and got a bowl,spoon,and she took the milk out of the fridge.

She tried getting the cereal box but, it was all the way on the top,and all the way in the back.

_'Oh my gosh,you have got to be kidding me!First off I'm way too short to even grab the damn box and even if I get a chair,I wont be able to reach the damn box!Why the hell do they have it so high up?!Who the hell is going to be able to reach that?!-sweat drop-I just noticed that all the Uchihas are tall!Ah!'_thought Sakura.

Her only option was grab a chair,step on it,and see if she could reach it.

She got a chair,placed it near the counter and stood on it.

**'Why not try STEPPING ON THE DAMN COUNTER?!'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'I need to step on the chair to be able to step on the damn counter you idiot!'_said Sakura as she stepped on the counter.

She was able to reach the highest cabinet but,her arms weren't really long,she couldn't reach the creal box that was all the way in the back.

The cereal was cheerios!

She went on her tip toes and tried to grab it but, lost her balance and started falling backwards.

_'Ah!I'm going to fall!'_thought Sakura.

She was surprised when she felt a cushion instead of the hard ground.

_'A cushion?What the fuck?'_thought Sakura.

She looked up and saw a smirking Itachi.

_'Ah!He's carrying me!Wait,he caught me?!'_thought Sakura.

She blushed from embarrassment."Uh thanks"said Sakura.

"No problem,you should have just called someone to help you,the cabinets are pretty high"said Itachi.

"I know but, I thought I might be able to reach it"muttered Sakura.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and looked at Itachi angrily.

"What the fuck are you doing?"asked Sasuke.

Itachi gently placed Sakura on the ground.

"Calm down Sasuke-kun,he caught me before I fell from the counter"said Sakura.

"From the counter?"asked Sasuke confused.

"I was stepping on the counter to reach the cereal box but, I was too short"muttered Sakura.

"Why would you step on the counter?You could have fallen down and hurt yourself"said Sasuke.

"Well I didn't hurt myself,somehow Itachi came right on time"said Sakura.

Sasuke stood on the chair and reached for the cereal box.

He brought it down and handed it to Sakura.

_'Damn it's so high even he has to step on the chair,does Yumi use a ladder or something when she wants to get something down from there?!'_thought Sakura.

"Here you go Sakura-chan"said Itachi as Sakura grabbed the box.

"Thanks Itachi-san"said Sakura.

Sasuke was glaring at Itachi._'Why is he always near her?!'_thought Sasuke.

"What are you doing here anyway?"asked Sasuke.

"Eating breakfast,I need to go to work in a half hour"said Itachi.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

Sakura fixed herself up some cereal and placed the milk back in the fridge.

She started eating her cereal while watching the tension grow between the two Uchihas.

_'This is actually an awesome show!Hopefully they don't start fighting or some shit'_thought Sakura as she ate her cereal.

"I think I should just go out to eat some breakfast,do you know any diners around here?"asked Itachi.

"Go look for one in town"muttered Sasuke.

"And get lost?I don't know my way around town"said Itachi.

"That's too bad for you"said Sasuke.Itachi glared at his little brother.

_'Must he always act like an ass?'_thought Itachi.

"And you call me a bastard"muttered Itachi.

"That's because you are a bastard!"said Sasuke."But you act more like one"said Itachi.

Sasuke sent Itachi a death glare.

_'Okay soon this will go way out of hand.Maybe it wasn't a good idea for Itachi to stay here'_thought Sakura.

She finished up her cereal, put the bowl in the sink and went over to Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke-kun,we should be going to school,we still need to pick up my book bag and we might run out of time.Bye Itachi-san,good luck at work!"said Sakura as she dragged Sasuke out of the kitchen.

Sasuke went into his living room to get his book bag,he left it there before he went into the kitchen.

He grabbed his car keys and the two teens went outside and into Sasuke's car.

Sasuke seemed a bit mad as they drove to Sakura's house.He stopped his car in front of her house.She got out of his car and walked into her house.

She went to her room and grabbed her book bag and then she left out the door of her house and went into Sasuke's car.

He started driving off to school.

"Sakura, I don't like you around my brother"said Sasuke angrily.

"He isn't doing anything bad to me"said Sakura.

"I don't care, I don't like him near you"said Sasuke._'He might try to make you like him or something'_thought Sasuke.

"Why?"asked Sakura."Just listen to me!"said Sasuke.

"Okay Sasuke-kun"said Sakura a bit confused._'He doesn't think that I might start liking Itachi-san,does he?'_thought Sakura.

"I really don't like the fact that he's going to be living with me"muttered Sasuke.

"About you wanting me to stay away from him,you don't think I might start liking him,do you?"asked Sakura.

_'Why is it that she always knows the damn reason?!'_thought Sasuke.

"Hn"said Sasuke as he parked in the school's parking lot.

"Sasuke-kun..."said Sakura.

"Yeah I do think that,he has his ways Sakura,and I see you blush a lot around him.Today and yesterday!And he just came yesterday so,that's a lot of times!"said Sasuke.

"Today,I was blushing of embarrassment"said Sakura as both of them got out of the car.

"Then, explain yesterday"said Sasuke.

"Well,he winked at me!I mean, well, I don't like him,I mean I barely know him and well he's my boyfriend's brother but, I will admit,I do think that he's hot but,to me your hotter.Well, he's really hot I mean,wow but,your also hot and well yeah I have no clue of what I'm saying but, I love you Sasuke-kun,no need to get mad or think things like that"said Sakura.

"You really do have a trouble with rambling"said Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes.They started walking towards the front of the school building.

"But,just know that I don't like him, and I wont start too and since you want me to,I will stay away from him"said Sakura.

"Stay away from who?"asked Hinata.

_'Great,they all heard'_thought Sakura.

"Nothing"muttered Sasuke.

"You guys don't need to worry about it"said Sakura.

"Well you two came a bit late"said Jesse.

"Yeah the bell is going to ring soon"said Derick.

"We should go inside"said Neji.

They all went inside.

**Time Skip...End of The School Day...**

The two gangs were at Sakura's house,on her front porch.

For some reason they called Sai over.

_'We need Sai to keep Sakura-chan company while we go get the things for her surprise'_thought Naruto.

Sakura had no idea of why Sasuke was mad,and why Sai was coming over.

_'Why did they have to get Sai?!Anyone other than Sai could have been fine!(sigh)But,Sakura can't know that we're planning a surprise for her birthday'_thought Sasuke.

What was going on?Well,everyone was planning a surprise party for Sakura's birthday which was in a week and a few days.

They had to go buy some of the things and some gifts but,if she came along they wouldn't be able to get anything.

They decided to call over Sai so,that he could be with Sakura and they could go buy some of the stuff but,Sasuke,of course being the jealous boyfriend that he is,didn't like the idea, of Sakura spending time with Sai.

And yes,Sai knew about the surprise,he would help out too,and he still needed to go out and buy her a gift.

Sai arrived at Sakura's house in about five minutes.

"Hey Sai,what are you doing here?"asked Sakura.

"Well,we never did hang out"said Sai.

"Well,Sasuke-kun didn't want us to"said Sakura.

"He doesn't mind,tell her you don't mind!"said Naruto as he nudged Sasuke.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

Neji glared at Sasuke._'you have to agree you idiot!No matter how jealous you will be,this is the only way'_thought Neji.

"(sigh)Ugh I don't mind"muttered Sasuke but,he still glared at Sai.

_'Still as jealous as always'_thought Sai as he smirked.

"But,what about you guys?What will you guys do?"asked Sakura.

"We will go look for something to do!Go have fun with Sai!"said Ino.

"Um okay?"said Sakura confused as she stood up.

Everyone else stood up too.

"Bye guys"said Sakura.

They all said bye.

"Bye Sakura"said Sasuke as he grabbed her,pulled her to him,and kissed her on the lips,she kissed back and after a few moments they pulled apart.

Sasuke glared at Sai."You better not try anything"said Sasuke.

Sai just smirked and left with Sakura.

"Calm down teme"said Naruto."I don't trust him!"said Sasuke.

"We have been hanging out with him for a while now,we all trust him,you should too"said Naruto.

"Yeah,now stop being so troublesome and let's go buy the decorations all the other shit"muttered Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-kun is right,let's go"said Temari.

They all went in their cars,some carpolled,and well,they drove off to the mall.

Sakura and Sai were at Trutchell Park...it was the closest park around.

"That was kind of weird"muttered Sakura.

"What was?"asked Sai.

"Well,Sasuke-kun would never actually agree and the fact that Naruto kept nudging him to let us go somewhere and the fact that Neji was glaring at Sasuke-kun well,it just leads me to believe that they're up to something"said Sakura.

_'Shit,why the hell does she have to be so smart?!'_thought Sai.

"They aren't up to anything,I mean if they were well,what would they be up to?"asked Sai.

"I don't know,we should follow them!Come on,they can't be so far!We can go to town and look for their cars or something oh and maybe the mall,Ino-chan always drags them to the mall!"said Sakura.

"That's not such a good idea.We wont find them anyway.They can't be up to anything,they're e on,let's just spend some time together"said Sai.

_'Damn,they're at the mall and if we go there,she will look for them,in every damn store!'_thought Sai.

"Your right!"said Sakura as she walked onto a bridge,there was a river under it.

"I always liked standing on this bridge and looking down at the fish and stuff"said Sakura as she looked down into the water.

She saw her own reflection then.she saw Sai's reflection.

She looked next to her and saw Sai standing there."I'm glad you became one of the good guys"Sakua said softly,while smiling at him.

"Me too"said Sai as he looked at her pale face.

_'I just love her smile.This is way too hard for me,I promised on giving up on her but,I really like her,more than I use to.I wish we could be together but,she's with the damn Uchiha.(sigh)I wont break my promise,not this one,she's too special'_thought Sai.

"Is there something wrong?"asked Sakura concerned.

_'Why is he just looking at me saying nothing,he looks deep in thought.I wonder what's wrong'_thought Sakura.

**With The others at The Mall**

They already arrived at the mall.Ino ordered the guys to go look for nice decorations while the girls looked for some gifts.

"What decorations should we get?What color?"asked Naruto.

"Not ramen if that's what your thinking.Why not cherry blossoms or something!Or oh oh!Something greenish or emeraldish since well, her gang is the _emerald _slayers.Her gang knows what she likes,they're a big help!Sasuke should know too since she's his girlfriend!Naruto is her best friend so you have enough help right there!Now go!"said Ino as she left with Hinata and Tenten and Temari.

"Can we get ramen in green bowls?"asked Naruto.

"She isn't in love with ramen like you are,dobe"said Sasuke.

"So?The bowls will be green like her eyes and the name of her gang!"said Naruto.

"But,it's ramen!Who the hell has decorations of ramen for someone's birthday?!"asked Darien.

"Apparently Sakura-chan will!"said Naruto.

"No she wont!"said Derick.

"I actually think that's a pretty good idea"said Skyler.

"Figures you would agree with the dobe"muttered Sasuke.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!"Skyler and Naruto asked in unison.

"Let's just go buy the decorations before Ino starts yelling at us for not getting anything"said Kiba.

"Yeah your girlfriend can get really scary at times!"said Naruto.

"You mean _all _the time"said Neji.

"Hey!Don't talk about her like that!"said Kiba.

"Can we just get this over with?!"asked Sasuke.

"You just want us to hurry up so that Sakura wont spend so much time with Sai"Neji said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut it Hyuga!"said Sasuke.

They all went into stores looking for some decoration.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter!I know its a bit shorter than the rest and I'm sorry but yeah It would have been wayyy too long if I wrote all that I wanted to,instead I'm going to make the rest into another chapter.Anyway,I will update soon.I hope that I can update later on!Plz forgive me if I can't but I woke up really late today and I have been really busy and I am starting to work on the first chapter of the next story which will be a LONG chapter but,I still try to upate as much as I can.See ya next time.Oh and thanks for the reviews.PLZ REVIEW!!**


	43. Guilt Kills!

**Chapter 43:Guilt Kills!**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

Sakura and Sai were still on the bridge.

They were still in the same position.Standing next to each other,facing each other.Sai just kept looking into her eyes.

He was slowly leaning forward.So slow that,Sakura didn't even know that he was leaning in.

_'Wow,he looks really cute'_thought Sakura.

**'He doesn't look cute,he looks HOT but, you got Sasuke-kun,and he's hotter anyways'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah'_thought Sakura.

**With The Girls**

They were looking for a gift for Sakura.But,they couldn't find anything as they went store to store.

"What are we suppose to get for Forehead?!The only thing they give here are clothes and jewelry and forehead is _nothing _like a girl!She isn't in love with clothes and jewelry like _normal girls _are!"said Ino.

"We aren't in love with that either"said Hinata.

"yeah,and we're normal!"said Tenten.

"You two aren't!I am because I love it,I love it all!"said Ino."Ino-chan,stop being so weird and let's look for something to give to Sakura"said Tenten.

"Ugh,what the hell are we suppose to get her?!"asked Ino.

"Stop asking and start looking!"said Hinata.

"Why don't we get her...(dramatic pause)...a...(dramatic pause)...taco!"said Temari while smiling.

"You can't be serious right?"asked Ino.

"Why would we give her a taco?"asked teten.

"Oh come on,who doesn't love tacos?!It's the perfect gift!"said Temari.

"Go ahead and give her a taco but,if she ends up bashing your head,it ain't going to be our fault!"said Ino.

"Your right,it will be all nasty by the time it's her actual birthday anyway"said Temari.

Ino,Teten,and Hinata ,looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why the hell are you staring at me like that?!Go back to searching for a gift!"demanded Temari.

They all ran away._'It feels good to be in charge!'_thought Temari smirking.

...Who made her in charge anyway?...eh?...forget it...

**With The Guys**

They had no idea of what to get.

"Why can't we just get the ramen in green bowls?!"asked Naruto.

"Ino will kill us!"said Kiba."Why the hell does she got to be so violent?!"asked Naruto.

"She's troublesome"muttered Shikamaru.

"Who cares what Ino will do!Sakura wouldn't like that anyway!"said Sasuke.

"(sigh)You get her something!Your her boyfriend!"said Darien."And your her best friends!"said Sasuke.

"So?"asked Skyler.

"Hey!Look over there!"said Neji.

He pointed to a emerald stone looking thing with a sword going through it.

"Holy shit!That's perfect!"said Kiba.

"Yeah it's like it was made for your gang!"said Naruto.

"That would be a nice logo for your gang!"said Shino."Yeah"said Derick.

"Let's get it!"said Jesse.

They all agreed.

**Back With Sakura and Sai**

Sakura didn't know what was going on but,when she finally realized that Sai was much cloer to her than before,it was too late.

His lips were already over hers._'Her lips are so soft,I know you're in love with Sasuke but,please don't pull away'_thought Sai as he wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her.

Sakura was so confused._'What the fuck?!Why is he kissing me?!He promised to give up on me and just stay friends!'_thought Sakura.

She didn't know what was happening,or what came over her but,soon,instead of pulling away,she wrapped her arms around Sai and kissed back.

This caught Sai by surprise._'S-she's actually kissing back!Am I in heaven or some shit?Nah,this is real.This girl I like,is kissing back.I wish we could be together.It's not fair,I really like her.She's a great kisser.The Uchiha will get mad though,oh well, he doesn't need to know about this'_thought Sai.

_'He's an awesome kisser,Sasuke-kun is a bit better though.Holy shit,SASUKE-KUN!AhWhy the hell am I doing this?!I already have a damn boyfriend that I am madly in love with!This is so wrong,I don't even like Sai...do I?'_thought Sakura.

She didn't know why she kissed back but,she hesitantly pulled away.Wait, hold up, _hesitantly_?!Is she falling for Sai?!What the fuck?!What about Sasuke?!

_'Dammit she pulled away'_thought Sai.

"What the fuck?!Sai,I'm going out with Sasuke-kun,why would you kiss me?!"asked Sakura.

"You kissed back"muttered Sai.

"I know,I don't know why though,I'm confused though.But,why did you kiss me in the first place?!"asked Sakura.

"It looked so tempting,I really like you Sakura-chan and I hate the fact that we can't be each other and the fact that you're in love with Sasuke!"said Sai.

"I'm sorry Sai,we just can't!"said Sakura.

"Then just answer my question!Why did you kiss me back?!Are you trying to mess with my feelings?!I like you Sakura,maybe even _l-love_.You don't seem like the type to play with people's emotions but,then again I don't know!"said Sai a bit angrily.

_'Damn,he seems a bit bit mad'_thought Sakura.

**'No shit sherlock!No go answer him!'**said Inner Sakura.

"I'm not trying to mess with your feelings Sai.I don't know why I kissed you,I don't know what happened to me,my body had a mind of it's own"said Sakura looking sadly at him.

"So,that kiss means nothing to you.Yet,it meant _everything _to me!Thanks for playing with me Sakura-chan,this is just bullshit.I'm going"said Sai as he walked away.

"Sai!No!Stop!Don't go!"said Sakura as she ran after him but,he just kept on walking.

_'I wasn't playing with him.That kiss meant everything to him?!I admit,I did feel something,I don't know what it was but,I guess I'm starting to l-like him a bit!Ah!Sasuke is going to get pissed!'_thought Sakura as she finally caught up to Sai and grabbed his wrist to turn him around.

"I wasn't playing with your feelings!I admit,I did feel something in that kiss,and ti didn't mean _nothing _to me,it means _something _but,at the moment I'm not sure what it is.I do feel attracted to you in a way and well,I guess I _might _be starting to like you but,I just, I can't!I'm already in a relationship,and I love him,and I don't want to end anything between me and him,we had a great relationship and my feelings for you will just mess that up"said Sakura.

_'Wow,I can't believe I told him I like him a bit.Ah!Stupid me!That will lead him on!Why can't I ever keep my mouth shut?!'_thought Sakura.

_'She's starting to like me?The kiss means something to her?'_thought Sai shocked.

"You serious?"asked Sai surprised.

Sakura blushed a bit."Yeah but,we can't tell Sasuke-kun,or anyone for the matter,about what just happened.It will cause a big uproar and well,we all know how my boyfriend will get"said Sakura.

"Yeah,I wont tell anyone."said Sai smiling a bit.

Sakura smiled a bit too._'Dammit,I can't resist,one more time wouldn't hurt,would it?'_thought Sai.

He quickly leaned down and kissed Sakura...AGAIN!!

_'Ah!What the fuck?!Again?!Didn't we just talk about this?!'_thought Sakura.

**'One more time wouldn't hurt,would it?You can't just leave him like that anyway!Come on,go ahead!It's wrong but,no one will know right?There's no harm in it,and Sasuke-kun wont know'**said Inner Sakura.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was doing but,she was kissing him back!

Sakura you got a boyfriend so,WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!Although...this is _kind of _cute...but,YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND SO WHAT THE HELL?!

After a few seconds they just pulled back.

"Oh god,this is so wrong!It's like I'm cheating on Sasuke-kun!Ah!I wont be able to face him!We can't see each other!This might happen again,and this shouldn't happen again!I'm sorry,bye Sai-kun!"said Sakura as she ran off.

"No,Sakura-chan!Wait!"said Sai but,she was already gone.

_'She called me Sai**-kun**_._Wait,we can't see each other?!Huh?!What the fuck?!'_thought Sai.

He knew she was right though,if they met up again,something like this would happen again and if Sasuke finds out,the results wont be pretty.

"Great,now I wont be able to see her at all"said Sai as he kicked the ground.

_'They should be done soon,(sigh)I guess I should be going home'_thought Sai as he walked to his house.

Sakura went into her house and ran upstairs to her room.

"What the hell does this mean?!Am I falling for Sai?!No!I love Sasuke and _only _Sasuke!"said Sakura,she was so confused.

To make matters worse,Sai and Sasuke actually did look a bit like each other,you can see that they look alike.

When Sakura looks at Sasuke she might end up thinking of Sai!Ah!How was she to face either of them?!

_'THIS IS TERRIBLE!LOOK AT THE MESS I JUST GOT MYSELF INTO!'_thought Sakura.

**'THEY'RE BOTH HOT!LET'S DATE BOTH OF THEM!'**suggested Inner Sakura.

_'HELL NO!I'M NOT A TWO TIMER!BESIDES,I only want to be with Sasuke-kun,I love him but, I like Sai.And as they say you can like many people but,you can only truly love one!'_said Sakura.

**'Who the hell told you that lie?!'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'Actually it's true because if you get married with the person you love and blah blah blah,he's the only one you love right?You might think some other guys are sweet or something but,you only LIKE them because,your already in a commitment!Your in love with someone and you only truly love that person!'_said Sakura.

**'There's something called a divorce!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'A divocre happens for a reason!'_said Sakura.

**'Yeah the reason being that either the male or female start to like another guy so they end the engagment!'**said inner Sakura.

_'Engagment is BEFORE you get married you idiot!Your just fiances at that time!'_said Sakura.

**'No!Your SO wrong,yet your calling me an idiot!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Ah!Why the hell am I wasting my time arguing with you anyway?!I have to think of something!'_said Sakura.

"I don't have to tell Sasuke-kun but, he will be asking me what did we do and then I wont answer and ignore him and then he wont stop bugging me,asking me what happened and then I will feel guilty and end up telling him about all of this!Ah!Guilt kills!I hate feeling guilty!It's the worst feeling ever!I feel guilty already and once I see him,AH!I'm going to be even more guilty!Then,everything will spill out of my mouth and ah!I'm doomed!"Sakura said to herself as she jumped in her bed and hid her face in her pillows.

Riing-Riiinnnggg-Riiiin

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura,are you done spending time with the bastard?"asked Sasuke.

"What bastard?"asked Sakura.

"Sai"said Sasuke.

"Oh!Oh, ehehehehehe I forgot,um yeah"said Sakura._'Dammit!Ah!Why did you need to call me now?!'_thought Sakura.

"What did you two do?"asked Sasuke.

"We went to Trutchell Park"answered Sakura.

"Did he try to do anything?"asked Sasuke._'He didn't try,he DID do something and I went along with it!But,I can't tell you that!'_thought Sakura.

"When are you guys coming back?"asked Sakura,trying to change the subject.

"Right now,and um you didn't answer my question"said Sasuke.

"What question ehehehehe"asked Sakura nervously.

"Did he try to d-"

"I will talk to you later because I gotta go bye,I love you!"said Sakura as she hung up,not even giving him a chance to speak.

**'Why did you hang up like that?!'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'I didn't want to tell him,and wow,I actually had some trouble saying I love him...I feel like i betrayed him for kissing Sai!Ack what the hell am I saying?!Sai kiss me!Not the other way around!'_thought Sakura.

**'But,you kissed him back so,your guilty as charged!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Why do I always get stuck in a situation where I don't want to tell Sasuke-kun something but,end up having to tell him anyway?'_asked Sakura.

**'I have no clue but,you have to tell him'**said Inner Sakura.

_'He's going to be mad!'_said Sakura.

**'Well,you shouldn't have let him kiss you!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I didn't know he was going to kiss me!'_said Sakura.

**'Well,you could have pushed him off!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'But,I got into the kiss and forgot about everything and well yeah,we started kissing!'_said Sakura.

DING-DONGGGG

**'Those are your friends,you better go open up the door!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Why now?!These people have the worst timing ever!'_thought Sakura as she went downstairs and opened her front door.

"Sasuke-kun?!Where's everyone else?"asked Sakura.

"They went home,why did you hang up on me?"asked Sasuke.

"I had to go do something"said Sakura.

_'That's not exactly a lie,I had to go think!'_thought Sakura.

**'Oh wow,you hung up on your boyfriend just because you needed to think?!'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'Well,yeah'_said Sakura.

**'Wait,you told Sai not to tell anyone about this anyway!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Shit,your right!I need to call him'_thought Sakura.

"Do what?"asked Sasuke.

"Something"said Sakura.

"What's that something?!Why aren't you answering any of my questions?!"asked Sasuke angrily.

_'Why is she acting so...weird?'_thought Sasuke.

"Hold on one sec,I just need to go make a quick phone call"said Sakura as she dashed upstairs and locked her room.

Sasuke was getting VERY suspicious,not to mention annoyed.

She got her cell phone and called Sai.

"Sakura-chan...about what happened earlier...I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay Sai!Don't worry about it.I called you to tell you um...can I tell Sasuke-kun?He's getting annoyed and suspicious and the guilt is killing me here and I have no idea of what I'm doing!"said Sakura.

"(sigh)You know he's going to kill me,right?"asked Sai.

"Yeah,I know but, I'm going to _try _to make him be a _bit _calm about this situation"said Sakura.

"Okay,go ahead"said Sai.

"Alright,and it's okay Sai,really,it's okay"said Sakura.

"Okay,bye Sakura-chan"said Sai.

"Bye Sai"said Sakura as she hung up unlocked the door and went downstairs to see a ticked off Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun,let's go to my living room"muttered Sakura.

He followed.

"Are you going to explain what's going on?"asked Sasuke.

"Well,it's about um Sai"said Sakura.

"What about that bastard?Did he try to do anything?!Did he hurt you?!"asked Sasuke.

"Well _try _isn't the word I would use"started out Sakura.

"What the hell did he do?"asked Sasuke angrily.

_'What the hell did that fucken bastard do?!I knew we couldn't trust him!'_thought Sasuke.

"Let me tell you the darn story.We went to Trutchell Park and we were on the bridge.He was leaning in but,I didn't know because he was moving really slow.And it caught me by surprise when he kissed me an-"

"HE KISSED YOU?!I'm going to kill that bastard?!Did you push me off?!"asked Sasuke angrily as he stood up.

_'i wish I oculd say yes but, i did the opposite,damn,I don't knwo what words to say!'_thought Sakura.

Sakura decided to stay quiet and look anywhere except for where Sasuke was.

_'Why is she staying quiet?She did push him off right?!'_thought Sasuke.

"Sakura-!"

"No!I'm sorry Sasuke-kun!I don't know what came over me,I didn't know what was going on but,I didn't push him off!I kissed him back!Okay,there I said it!Sai kissed me and I kissed back and i actually liked it!that kiss it meant something I have no idea of what it is but,I know that I'm starting to like Sai and, I'm sorry.I love you...and I like Sai.Actually I'm not sure if I like him but, I'm starting too!There's the truth!I just told you the whole damn truth!Now you can be mad,angry,yell at me,breakup and say that you never want to see me again!"said Sakura as tears trickled down her pale face.

Sasuke wasn't mad,he was PISSED OFF but,he was also shocked.

_'S-she kissed h-him back?She likes him?!'_thought Sasuke.

Of course with the feeling mad and surprised don't forget he was feeling a ting of jealousy!

"Sakura,I wont break up with you,I would never say that I don't want to see you ever again.I love you,I will accept the fact that you like that bastard,Yeah,I hate his guts and I'm pissed off with the fact that you actually kissed him BACK EVEN THOUGH I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!AND THE FACT THAT YOUR STARTING TO LIKE HIM!But,I still love you,and I wont let you go.I'm glad that you told me,I'm just upset that you would actually go on and kiss another guy,especially one that I hate"said Sasuke as he hugged her.

She was surprised to say the least.She didn't think this would be his reaction ANYTHING but,this.

"But,I don't want him anywhere near you,and I mean it.At least not both of you alone,I don't trust that bastard!He had no right to kiss you,your _mine_!I'm going to pay the bastard a little visit!"said Sasuke with venom dripping from every word.

"No!Don't!"said Sakura.

Sasuke glared at her.

"Don't defend him!I don't care that you like him or whatever and he's you friend!He kissed you,and I'm not accepting that!"said Sasuke angrily.

Well,of course he was still angry well,pissed off and he wanted nothing more but,to kill Sai.

"Just don't do it Sasuke-kun,I'm sorry about all of this,I promise to distance myself a bit fromhim"said Sakura.

"(sigh)Why do I have to listen to you?"asked Sasuke.

"Because I love you"said Sakura as she smiled and pecked him on the lips.

Sasuke smiled back.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Sure,she had seen him smile before but,it was a small smile,now he had on a true smile!Ah!You serious?!Sasuke Uchiha?!Smiling?!Huh?!

"Your...sm-miling!"said Sakura.

"Yeah,so?"asked Sasuke as his smiled disappeared.

"You don't ever smile!Oh just forget it!"said Sakura as she wrapped ehr arms around her boyfriend and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

_'Sai may have been a good kisser and the kiss may have meant something but,it felt wrong doing it behind Sasuke's back.But,Sasuke-kun well, he's the **best **kisser and **every **kiss Sasuke-kun gives me makes me feel **special **and it means **the world **to me and it feels **right **and being with him feels **perfect**.I definitely **LOVE **Sasuke-kun but,I just **like **Sai'_thought Sakura.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter.Sorry that I couldnt update again yesterday...my bro was using the computer the whole time(I hate having to share a computer with him!)!**

**Next chapter will be the party...I think...I hope you like the story so far.**

**(Sigh)i feel like a terrible author right now...updating later than I usually do...and ugh well yeah I hope I can make it up to you somehow.**

**Plz forgive me for not updating about 2 or 3 chapters each day but, skool starts soon and u know wat dat means...shopping 4 new clothes,skool supplies,finish summer reading projects,and having to go to sleep earlier to get accustomed to waking up early for skool!!**

**IM SO SRRY!AND I wnt be able to update later very busy!!**

**I have to go buy skool supplies and then work on my book report(summer reading project)but, I DIDNT EVEN START READING THE DAMN BOOK!!So yeah it will take forever since the book i got is 420pages!ugh!SRRY!Yeah i know wat a long A/N!!SRRY!**

**PLZ REVIEW!!**


	44. Four Good Gangs!

**Chapter 44:Four Good Gangs!**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner** 'blah blah'**

A week and three days had past since the incident with Sai.Sakura was bored and confused.

It was her birthday yet,no one,not one of her friends in her gang,not her boyfriend Sasuke,not Sai,NO ONE had called her to tell her happy birthday.

_'Did they forget?Or is it that they just don't care?'_thought Sakura.

Her maids didn't say anything either and they just told her to go outside and get some fresh air for a few hours so,that's what she was doing.In the park,bored out of her mind,waiting for someone to call and tell her happy birthday.

She found it strange that her maids told her to gout but,dismissed the thought.

_'It's already five in the afternoon!We are on Spring Break Vacation so,you aren't too busy too call up a friend and tell her HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'_thought Sakura.

**'They probably forgot,they probably weren't keeping track of the date'**said Inner Sakura.

_'They knew my birthday was coming up so,they would have been keeping track of the date.That's the same thing we did with Tenten!'_said Sakura.

Inner Sakura just stayed quiet.

_'I should be going home'_thought Sakura.

**At Sakura's House**

Sakura's house was beautifully decorated,there were balloons everywhere.

The lights were off and there was well a party about to go on!Once the birthday girl arrived.

"When the hell is Sakura-chan going to come home?!"asked Ino impatiently.

"Calm down Ino-chan"said Tenten.

"I can't!I can't wait to see her surprised face!"said Ino.

The maids were also in on the surprise.

**With Sakura**

Sakura walked to her house a bit upset and completely bored.

She opened up the door and went upstairs to her room.

She left her cell phone upstairs and went downstairs into the kitchen.

_'Why the hell are all the lights off?!'_thought Sakura.

She stepped into her living room and turned on the lights and...

"SURPRISE!HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!"shouted(some people shouted)the maids and sakura's friends.

_'A fucken surprise party?!Ah!What the hell?!I was not expecting this!Oh my gosh!THEY DIDN'T FORGET!'_thought Sakura.

Her face was completely surprised.

She was staring at them and then she looked around._'Oh my gosh!They decorated so nice!Ah!I love the decorations!What the hell am I saying?!I LOVE MY FRIENDS!'_thought Sakura.

"You can say something..."said Ino.

"Or at least move..."said Derick.

"Are you okay...?"asked Sai.

"Are you mad or something...?"asked Jesse.

"Sakura,you okay...?'asked Sasuke.

_'Why is she just standing there?!'_thought Sasuke as he walked over to them.

"Nothing is wrong,I'm just really surprised!YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!"said Sakura happily.

She hugged all of them...Sasuke got mad when she hugged Sai...he still wasn't over the fact that Sai kissed Sakura and Sakura was actually starting to like Sai.

"I thought you guys forgot..."said Sakura.

"What?!"asked Ino surprised.

"We would never forget!"said Hinata.

"I can't believe that you thought that we forgot!How could you?!"asked Naruto in pretend shock.

"Well it was already five in the afternoon,no one bothered to call to say happy birthday...not even my maids"said Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but,we knew about the surprise and well,yeah we decided not to tell you happy birthday until...now"said one of the maids.

"It's okay,thanks,this is the best birthday ever.I love you guys!"said Sakura smiling brightly.

_'I love my life'_thought Sakura.

"Well,let's put on some music!"said Skyler as he went over to where the speakers and DJ stuff were.

He put in _his favorite _cd and put on the music loudly.

Soon enough the song started and everyone was pissed off at what music they were listening too.

Skyler had put on the song that goes like this:

_'I don't want to be a chicken_

_I don't want to be a duck_

_so I shake my butt_

_quack quack quack quack_

_I don't want to be a chicken_

_I don't want to be a duck so I shake my butt_

_quack quack quack quack'_

Naruto and Skyler started dancing to the song.

"You can't be serious!"said Tenten.

"You have to weirdest boyfriend"Ino said to Hinata.

"What the fuck?!CHANGE THE DAMN SONG YOU ASS!"yelled Sakura.

"WHY?!"Skyler yelled over the music.

"BECAUSE THIS IS RETARDED AS FUCK!"yelled Derick.

Neji went over to the speakers and took the cd and threw it in the garbage.He popped another cd and the music started.

_REAL _music started to play.

Sasuke took Sakura to the kitchen,they were going to talk alone.

"Happy birthday Sakura"said Sasuke as he pulled her to him and put his lips over hers.

She smiled into the kiss and kissed him back.

Oh how she loved him.

They pulled apart after a while.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun,I can't believe you guys actually did this!When did you plan it out?!"asked Sakura.

"That day when we told you to go hang out with Sai.They forced me to let him take you somewhere.I mean you know sure as hell that if it was up to me I would _never _have let him take you anywhere alone."said Sasuke.

"I knew there was something going on!But,Sai told me there wasn't!That liar!"said Sakura.

"(chuckles)Well, if he didn't lie,we wouldn't have been able to this for you"said Sasuke.

"It really took me by surprise"said Sakura.

"It's too loud down here"said Sasuke.

"Yeah,your right,let's go upstairs"said Sakura as she grabbed his wrist and went upstairs to her room.

"Let's talk...about random things"said Sakura.

"Did your parents find another way yet?"asked Sasuke hopefully.

"They haven't called,so, i'm going to say nope,not yet'said Sakura.

"(sigh)I hope they find another way"said Sasuke."Yeah..."said Sakura.

"Have you seen Zaku?"asked Sasuke.

"Nope,but, I heard that he recovered,we should keep up our guards just in case.You never know what he might do!"said Sakura.

"Your the one who should be taking that advice!"said Sasuke.

"I am!I'm just saying that you should be watching out too!Since he hates your guts for being with me!"said Sakura.

"(sigh)Yeah,ummmmmmm well,soon it will be April,then May,and then when it's june we will graduate.Do you know what college you will be going to?"asked Sasuke.

"As of yet I have no clue!What about you?"asked Sakura.

"I don't know either"said Sasuke.

"Hopefully we wont be so far away,because I want us to still be able to see each other"said Sakura.

"Yeah"said Sasuke as he sat on the bed beside her.

He lifted up her chin and put his lips over hers.

He kissed her,and she kissed back with as much force.

The two of them started to make out.

**Downstairs At The Party**

"Where the hell is the birthday girl?!"asked Ino.

"Probably making out with Sasuke-teme!"said Naruto.

"Let's not go upstairs and check because last time they really were making out and that sight was disturbing!"said Tenten.

"It's not disturbing to you when we do it"said Neji with a smirk.

Tenten blushed and playfully slapped his arm.

"Shut it Neji-kun!"said Tenten.

Neji grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest and placed his lips over hers.

They soon started making out.

The people who saw were shocked.

Not because they were making out but,because Neji was making out with tenten in public!

"I never saw him as the guy to show affection in public"said Derick.

"Me neither"said Shino.

They stepped away from the couple and let them...make out.

Ino and Kiba were dancing to the music.Temari and Shikamaru were dancing too.

Of course,Temari had to drag Shikamaru to dance but,yeah he was dancing in fear of what his girlfriend might do to him if he didn't.

Naruto,Skyler,and Hinata were at the table with all the food.

"Man,how is this a party?!We made this party yet,we didn't even make ramen!What kind of a party doesn't have ramen?!How could we forget about the ramen?!"asked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun,no one has ramen at a party!"said Hinata.

"Well they should!"said Naruto.

"Yeah...we also should have had some marshmallows!"said Skyler.

"Marshmallows?!"asked Hinata.

"Yeah they taste so good when you put them over a camp fire!"said Skyler.

"This isn't a camp fire!This is a party inside a house for a friend!"said Hinata.

"Yeah I know but,we should have marshmallows.You know that marshmallows guy from ghostbusters?The big marshmallow-snowman guy thing!The one that's bad!Well,isn't he an adorable marshmellow?!"asked Skyler.

Hinata was twitching and walked away.

"Oh my gosh!Yeah!"said Naruto.

"I wonder why they made a cute marshmallow be one of the bad guys"said Skyler.

"Yeah the marshmallow was way too cute even though he was HUMONGOUS!"said Naruto.

Shino was talking to Sai and Sai's gang,The Executors.

"Why don't you get yourself a girl?"Sai asked Shino.

"After my last girlfriend...well, I'm not sure.I need to wait a while.Why don't you have one?"asked Shino.

"Ain't that obvious?"asked Sai.

"You still like Sakura-chan?"asked Shino.

"Well yeah!And we would probably be together by now if it wasn't for that Uchiha"muttered Sai.

"Why do you say that?She doesn't like you...or does she?"asked Shino.

_'Crap,I'm not suppose to tell anyone!'_thought Sai.

"...I will be right back,I need to go get a drink"said Sai as he left.

_'Why didn't he answer when I asked him is Sakura likes him?...Could it be that...no...she can't like Sai right?Sasuke would never allow her to be around Sai if that was the case.But,Sasuke does seem to hate Sai more than usual and Sakura hasn't been talking to Sai as much as before...maybe she does like Sai'_thought Shino.

**Going to Skip The Rest Of The Party Because My Mind Is Empty**

On Monday everyone got surprising news.

...Gaara had woken up...and he will be going back to school in a couple of days.

That is what the three gangs were talking about on the steps of the school.

The bell had rung and everyone was out of the school building,except for some teachers.

The Emerald Slayers,The Shinobi,and The Executors were talking on the steps.

Sai and his gang came because school ended a bit earlier for them...they did go to a different school,after all.

Temari was happy that her brother had woken up but,sad that she wouldn't be able to hang out with them anymore.

"You should tell Gaara and try to convince him to give up...just like Sai did"said Hinata.

"No way,I don't agree to that at all!I don't like the way things ended up with Sai and I definitely don't want the same thing to happen again especially not with Gaara!There is no way we're letting him hang out with us."said Sasuke.

_'Sakura ended up liking Sai...what if she ends up liking Gaara too?!Besides,Gaara is a bastard and he likes her!I can't stand being around guys that like my girl!I especially can't stand Sai since my girl actually likes him!'_thought Sasuke.

"What do you mean you don't like the way things ended up with Sai?He became a good guy and we're all friends!What's so bad about that?!"asked Ino.

"You don't know the whole story"muttered Sasuke angrily.

Everyone had a confused look on their face...everyone except Sasuke,Sai and...Shino.

_'I was right'_thought Shino.

"What do you mean?What are you talking about?"asked Tenten.

They looked over at Sai he looked at Sakura and Sakura looked away.

"Sakura-chan..something tells me this has _a lot _to do with you"said Naruto.

"I rather not talk about it"muttered Sakura._'What could have happened?!'_thought Neji.Everyone was now curious and suspicious.

"Just forget about it and go on with the Gaara story"said Shino.

Sakura looked at Shino in surprise.

He looked at her and well then she knew that Shino found out.

_'Damn...how did he find out?Sai didn't say anything...did he?...I'm going to have a talk with him later'_thought Sakura.

"Right,um what should I tell Gaara?"asked Temari.

"Tell him that he can end this stupidness and just become our friend...and he should stop trying to make Sakura be his girlfriend!"said Naruto.

"Shut it dobe!We're not going to be hanging around him!"said Sasuke.

"Why not?"asked Derick.

"Because he's a jealous bastard!"said Naruto.

"Gaara can change!He wasn't always like this!He has a nice side to him!"said Temari.

"I doubt that"said Sasuke.

"Please?!I really want to be able to hang out with you guys!I have so much fun!And you guys are really good friends!"said Temari.

"Sasuke, I never ask much from you but,can you just give em a chance?"asked Shikamaru.

"(sigh)Whatever but, if he goes anywhere near me or Sakura,I'm going to kill him"said Sasuke.

"THANKS!"said Temari happily.

"How do you know if he will agree to it?"asked Sakura."I don't, but whenever I am too persistent he gives in because I annoy him or he tries to kill me!But,yeah it's worth a shot!"said temari.

"Your going to go see him today at the hospital?"asked Jesse.

"Yeah"said Temari.

"I have to go.I'll see you guys later.Bye Sakura-chan"said Sai and he was going to give Sakura his normal good bye hugs and a kiss on the cheek but,he decided not to once Sasuke sent a death glare his way.

"I should get going too!"said Temari.

Everyone left to their own homes.

**At The Hospital**

Temari arrived at the hospital with Kankuro.They went to Gaara's room and saw him awake...sitting up.

"Hey Gaara!"said Temari.

"..."

_'He never was the talkative type'_thought Temari.

"I wanted to tell you something...well ask...well say ugh um..."said Temari.

He looked at her curiously.

"Can you forget about your hatred for Sasuke and be friends with his friends?You know let us hang out?And um can you stop trying to make Sakura be your girlfriend?"asked Temari.

Gaara glared at her coldly.

"I have been in a coma for a few weeks thanks to Sasuke and now you want me to befriend him!?"asked Gaara.

"They aren't as bad as you think.I have been spending time with them and they are great people!Just give them a chance!"said Temari.

"No!I wont give up on Sakura and my hatred for Sasuke will never cease!"said gaara.

"Why not?!"asked Temari.

"Because Sakura deserves to be with me and the Uchiha shouldn't be with her!She should be _mine!_Besides,that bastard made me get into a damn coma!"said Gaara angrily.

"You deserved it for what you did to Sakura!Sai was able to become friends with them!His gang is always hanging out with them now!Why can't we be the same?!The bad guys _never _win!Why do you think Zaku broke a few bones?!Sakura beat him up for what he did to her!The only one who got away with what he did was Sai because he chose to become good!Bad things happen to the bad people!"said Temari.

_'Sai is friends with them?!Sakura beat up Zaku?!I missed out on a lot!'_thought Gaara.

"We have no allies anyway!We could end up getting thre gangs on our side if we agree to being friends!You shouldn't want to get Sakura that badly I mean she's in love with the Uchiha!"said Kankuro.

"I don't care!I wont be friends with that stupid bastard!"said Gaara.

"You don't have to be friends!You don't even have to talk to each other!Just let our gangs communicate with one another!"said Temari.

"Whatever, fine"said Gaara._'At least I will see Sakura more often...even though I wont be able to try anything!'_thought Gaara.

"THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!"yelled Temari as she hugged Gaara.

"Get off of me!"said Gaara.

She got off of im and said "Sorry."

"So we're allies with them now...?"asked Kankuro.

"I guess"muttered Gaara.

"Did Sasuke actually agree to this?"asked Kankuro.

"Not really ehehehehe he was angry when everyone said we should try to be friend with one another.In the end Shikamaru made him sort of agree Sasuke's words were "Fine but, if he comes anywhere me or Sakura I'm going to kill him!""said Temari.

"Not that he could"muttered Gaara.

"When will you be coming out of the hospital?"asked Kankuro.

"In two days"said Gaara.

"Cool!I'm going to tell the others that you agreed!"said Temari smiling.

"Why are you so happy anyway?It because you will be spending more time with Shikamaru?"asked Kankuro.

"I made a lot of friends!They are all nice and I love hanging out with them!That's my reason!And the fact that I will be spending time with Shikamaru is another reason!"said Temari.

_'Four gangs are now...'friends'...there is only one bad gang out there.If there are no bad gangs out there...we might as well not have any gangs.But,I'm sure Zaku will stay a bastard...he wont be one of the good guys...not ever'_thought Gaara.

* * *

**A/N:I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!I couldn't update yesterday because I couldn't sign in!The website wasn't working(for me and for some other pple I don't know if it was for everyone but it definitly wasnt working for me)!I was signed in since the morning and I wrote up a whole chapter and then when I pressed saved it went blank and it all got erased so I logged out and found out I culdnt log back in :(!!So, I had to rewrite the whole chapter today and ugh I'm so sorry!And I was so pissed off because well...I write a chapter EVERY DAY!and now my record...is NO MORE!Because I didn't update yesterday :(!!I'm so sorry!I hope you forgive me!I will update as soon as I can!PLZ REVIEW!!**


	45. Zaku's Payback!

**Chapter 45:Zaku's Payback!**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'Blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

The Emerald Slayers,The Shinobi,The Executors and Sand killers were now all friends.

A huge group of friends right?Gaara and Sasuke still hated each other though.

Oh and well obviously Sasuke still hates Sai.

"Has anyone seen Ino...Hinata...and Tenten?"asked Naruto.

They were at a park and well, Hinata,Ino,and Tenten still haven't showed up.

"They're taking long,let me call them to see what's up"said Sakura.

It was already around six and seven so the skies would be turning a bit dark soon.

Sakura dialed Ino's phone.Someone answered.

"Hey Ino-chan,what's takin ya?"asked Sakura.

"(dark chuckle)Hello Sakura-chan...how are you doing?"asked a dark voice._'Z-z-aku?!'_thought Sakura.

"Why the hell do you have Ino's phone?!What did you do to her?!"demanded Sakura.

Kiba got up and wondered what happened to his girlfriend.

Everyone was wondering who Sakura was talking to and what was going on.

"I have Hinata,Ino,and Tenten all tied up.Meet me in the alley near the ramen shop at eight o'clock with all of your little friends...or these three girls... will die"said Zaku and then he hung up.

Sakura's eyes went wide,she was shocked.

_'He has hi-inata,Ino and Tenten?!He wouldn't kill them would he!?What kind of payback is this?!They have nothing to do with this!What the hell is that bastard planning?!'_thought Sakura.

"Sakura what the hell happened to Ino?!"asked Kiba.

"Za-aku...he has Hinata,Ino and Tenten...we have to meet him at the alley near the ramen shop0 at eight o'clock...or he'll kill them"said Sakura with a shaky voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!THAT BASTARD WILL PAY FOR TOUCHING HINATA!WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE WI-"

"Calm down Naruto, we will go to the alley at eight and see what he wants and what he's planning.We wont let him hurt her or anyone else"said Sasuke.

"That bastard!"said Neji.

_'He better hope that he does nothing wrong to her because,if he does,I will kill him!'_thought Neji.

Kiba,Naruto,and Neji were really pissed off._'I guess Sasuke's not the only one who gets extremely pissed off and wants to kill the guy who touches their girl'_thought Sakura.

**'What could he be planning?!Ah!We have to met him in an hour!The shop is in town!We should be on our way!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Your right!'_said Sakura.

"Guys we should be heading towards the ramen shop right now"said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan,how can you be thinking about eating ramen at a time like this?!"asked Skyler surprised.

Sakura gave Skyler a 'What The Fuck?' look."Who the hell said anything about eating ramen?!Zaku said to meet us in the alley next to the damn ramen shop!We're not going over there to eat you dumbass!"said Sakura as she whacked him on the head.

"Yeah,let's go!"said Derick.

They all went in cars and headed towards town.

Sakura and Sasuke were in Sasuke's car.

"That bastard just couldn't stay away!"said Sasuke angrily.

"What could he be planning?!He said he wanted payback but,Ino,Hinata,and Tenten have _nothing _to do with this!"said Sakura.

"It's bad enough that they can't defend themselves because they aren't exactly _skilled _in fighting!"said Sasuke.

"He's such an ass!The guys are really pissed off and they're ready to kill him.I think this will be the end of him"said Sakura.

In about half an hour they were at the alley...waiting for Zaku.

Zaku came ten minutes later._'They sure didn't waste any time on coming'_thought Zaku.

Zaku and his gang arrived at the alley.

Kin,dosu,and Zaku each held a knife at either Tenten's,Hinat's or Ino's throat.

"Doesn't this remind you of anything?"Zaku asked Sakura smirking.

Sakura went stiff and she glared at him.

_'We did the same thing...he's not going to knock them out or beat them up...is he?'_thought Sakura.

"Let Hinata-chan go you bastard!I'm going to kill you!"said Naruto angry ready to go after him.

"That wouldn't be a wise choice...we can end her life right this second"said Zaku smirking.

"You sick bastard!"said Naruto angrily.

"It's okay Naruto-kun...none of us are hurt"said Hinata.

"Why are you doing this?"asked Sakura.

"Don't you remember about payback?!"asked Zaku.

"Yeah but that's between you and me!You didn't have to bring my friend sinto this you asshole!"said Sakura.

"Well,i need them in order to get what I want!"said Zaku smirking.

_'To get what he wants?...He wants payback so,how is this giving her payback...wait,he wants her!Damn...what the fuck is he planning?!'_thought Sasuke.

"How will this help you in anything?!Give us back the girls!"said Neji.

"I will only give you back _two _girls and it's only in one condition!"said Zaku.

"Two of them?!We need all three of them!"said Naruto.

"What's the condition?"asked Sasuke.

"Sakura stays with me...and she can't runaway or escape...she has to belong to _me_"said Zaku smirking.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Hell no!I will _not _belong to _you_!"said Sakura.

"You sure?...Because if you don't...I will just kill your three friends"said Zaku.

_'He can't be serious!That fucking bastard!'_thought Sakura.

"Your a sick bastard!"said Sai.

"Your not taking Sakura you gay fag!She's _mine _so back off!There must be something else!"said Sasuke angrily.

_'There's no way I'm letting him take her away from me...not again!'_thought Sasuke.

"Nope that's the only thing.If you don't agree then say goodbye to these three girls!"said Zaku.

"That's hardly fair!Your only letting two of them go!"said Sakura.

"Yeah...because I need to keep one...if you don't listen to any of my orders...I will have one girl to be able to kill just in case"said Zaku smirking.

"Don't you think your taking this a little too far?!"asked Gaara.

"Well,well,well what do you know,Sand Killers work with The Shinobi now too.It seems like all the gangs are becoming losers"said Zaku.

Gaara glared at him._'That bastard better not lay his dirty hands on Sakura!'_thought Gaara.

"Who are the two girls your going to let go?"asked Derick.

"Oh...I'm going to be fair and let you people decide"said Zaku.

"Who ever said I was going to let you take Sakura?!"asked Sasuke while glaring at Zaku.

"Well,if you don't agree your friends will be mad at you for letting their girlfriends be killed just so you can stay with your own"said Zaku.

_'Damn,the bastard had everything planned out!'_thought Sasuke.

"Go ahead and talk in a group and make your decision...I wont eavesdrop"said Zaku.

They didn't exactly come into a big group but they talked in hushed voices but loud enough so that they could hear.

"There is no way we're letting him kill any of them!That is definitely _not _an option"said Sakura.

"But,there is no way we're letting him take you!"said Sasuke.

"But if he doesn't take her then he will kill them!"said Kiba.

_'There is no way I'm letting Ino die'_thought Kiba.

"But, we can't let him take Sakura-chan!She will be forced to listen to him and one of us wont be able to see our girlfriend anyway since he will only give us back two girls!"said Naruto.

"Okay...don't worry about that guys.I will go with the bastard...but, who are the two girls that will be let free?!"asked Sakura.

"Hinata and Tenten!"said Naruto and Neji in unison.

"What about Ino?!"Kiba asked angrily.

"Well, she is a bit annoying!"said Naruto.

"Tenten is my girlfriend and Hinata is my cousin!"said Neji.

"So the fact that Ino is my girlfriend doesn't matter to you guys?!"asked Kiba.

"Sakura...we never said you would go with the bastard!"said Sasuke.

"What other choice do I have?!"asked Sakura.

"Guys!We need to come up with a plan!"said Shikamaru.

"Sakura-chan...do you think it's a good idea if you go with that bastard?"asked Derick."I can't do anything else!"said Sakura.

"Well,you're not going with him!"said Sasuke.

"Yeah,you shouldn't have to listen to that bastard!"said Sai.

"I'm going and that's that!Just pick the two girls already!"said Sakura.

_'No, I wont let her go...not with him!He will make her do...tons of stuff...that fucking bastard is sick and twisted'_thought Sasuke angrily while clenching his fists.

"But,this is wrong to decide!"said Darien."Yeah how are we going to choose over our friends?!"asked Jesse.

"(sigh)Then let's let the damn bastard pick"muttered Sakura.

"You pick!"Naruto said to Zaku angrily.

"Alright...let go of the girl with weird white eyes and the girl with buns.Sakura seems to be a _bit closer _to the girl with blond hair"said Zaku smirking.

_'How does he know that?!This just makes things even harder!'_thought Sakura while glaring at Zaku.

"Now come here Sakura"said Zaku.

Sakura glared and walked over to him.Sasuke tried to pull her back but Naruto pulled him away."She will be fine teme"said Naruto.

_'Zaku will have the same thing done to him as what I did to Gaara!But, worse...he wont ever wake up!'_thought Sasuke angrily.

When Sakura was next to Zaku they untied Hinata and Tenten and pushed them to the gang.

Neji hugged Tenten tightly and kissed her forehead.Naruto did the same with Hinata.

Sakura couldn't try to do anything...if she tried to hit him but missed or something...they would kill Ino and she wouldn't risk the life of her friend.

Ino was shaking and she was really scared._'Ino!'_thought Kiba angrily.

"Let go of her you sick bastard!"said Kiba.

Ino had a cloth wrapped over her mouth and her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were tied together.

Dosu had a knife held at her neck.

"Uchiha,tell me...how would it make you feel if you saw your girlfriend...kissing the guy you hate?"asked Zaku smirking.

_'He wouldn't dare!'_thought Sasuke angrily.

"Don't you dare do anything of the sort you filthy bastard!Because after this you will be dead!"said Sasuke angrily.

Zaku smirked."Sakura...kiss me"said Zaku.

"Say what?!What makes you think I will kiss you?!"asked Sakura while glaring at him.

"Dosu!"said Zaku.

Dosu drew some blood from Ino's neck causing her to yelp in pain.

"Ino!"said Sakura worriedly.

"Sakura...do what he says!Please?!...Don't let him hurt her"said Kiba.

Sasuke glared at Kiba._'But...then she would have to kiss him whenever he tells her too!Do whatever he tells her to!And I don't want her to listen to that bastard!I don't want his dirty lips over hers!'_thought Sasuke.

He was getting pissed off.Why is it that Zaku was always the one who pissed him off the most?

"Sakura...you better kiss me...and no not on the cheek...the lips"said Zaku with a smirk on his face.

Sakura was angry._'He's hurting Ino...and he will keep hurting her if I don't listen!I have to listen to this damn bastard!FUCK!And he's making me do it in front of my own boyfriend!He's a fucking __bastard!Ugh...I'm__ going to get this over with'_thought Sakura.

She glared at Zaku.She furiously grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her and she crashed her lips over his.After about three seconds she pushed him away and just glared.

"That's it?Nope...I'm not standing for that...I guess I should show you how to kiss...oh and you better kiss back"said Zaku smirking.

Sasuke was getting ready to kill Zaku.

"Huh?"asked Sakura confused.

Zaku put his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her to his chest and kissed her.Sakura's eyes were wide open.Sasuke was standing there looking completely and utterly shocked not to mention pissed off.

Sakura's eyes turned to where Sasuke was standing she send him an apologetic look before kissing back Zaku.

_'I hate this!I feel so filthy!And he's making me do it in front of Sasuke-kun!What a bastard!'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore...he couldn't stand it...he couldn't just stand there watching some guy make out with his girlfriend!Especially when the guy was Zaku and he hated Zaku!

Sasuke angrily but quickly shoved Zaku off of Sakura and pulled Sakura to him.

He glared at Zaku like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't.You.Dare.Put.Your.Hands.On._MY._Girl!"said Sasuke angrily.

_'He's going to hurt Ino!Ah!Sasuke-kun!'_thought Sakura as she felt the grip around her waist tighten...Sasuke was really mad.

Sasuke would have already killed Zaku but...Ino was being held hostage...if you can call it a hostage.

"Wrong choice Uchiha!Go ahead Dosu...finish her off"said Zaku angrily.

"NO!"yelled Kiba.

Ino's eyes widened._'Is this the end of me?!'_thought Ino.

"No!Stop!Zaku...please!"said Sakura.

"Fine...just get away from that bastard and come here"said Zaku.

Sasuke only held onto her tighter.

"Sasuke-kun...I need to do this...don't worry...this will be over soon"said Sakura softly as she kissed Sasuke on the lips gently and got out of his grasp.

"See you people later!"said Zaku smirking.

"When are you going to give us back Ino?!"asked Kiba.

"When Sakura falls in love with me"said Zaku.

"But,that's going to be never!"said Kiba angrily.Zaku glared at Kiba.

"She _will _fall in love with me."said Zaku as he pulled Sakura."Don't touch me!"said Sakura glaring at him.

"Why is that your always so stubborn?!No matter whose life is on the line...yours or your friend's...your still always so stubborn and you _always _fight back and have a smart mouth!Don't you know that's just increasing the chance of someone's life getting taken away?!"asked Zaku.

"Well,that's who I am!That's my personality!And I don't give a fuck of what you have to say!Once yout stop being an asshole I _might _treat you with _some _respect but for now I'm treating you like shit because that's what you are!"said Sakura glaring at him.

_'That's what I always loved about her.Always fighting back no matter what situation she is in.She wont take any shit from anyone.'_thought Sasuke.

"Shut the hell up!Come on let's get out of here!"said Zaku.

Kin and Dosu pushed Ino follow Zaku and Sakura but, Ino was having a hard time moving with her feet being tied up.

"Walk faster you bitch!"said Kin as she shoved Ino and Ino fell to the ground...tears coming out of her eyes.

_'Why does this have to happen to me?!'_thought Ino.

Kiba was s angry and his heart was tearing apart...looking at Ino like that just really upsets him.

"Hey back off you stupid bitch!Can't you see that you faggots tied up her legs?!How the hell do you expect her to walk fast?!How do you expect her to walk at all?!You better leave her the hell alone before I do some serious damage to your face!"said Sakura as she walked over to Kin and shoved her on the ground and then She picked up Ino...so that Ino was standing once again.

Kin was on the ground and she glared up at Sakura.

"Zaku...are you going to let her get away with that?!"asked Kin.

"..."

"Don't worry Ino-chan...we're going to stick together.If any of them touch you I'm going to bust their ass...I don't give two shits of who the hell they are or what they can do to me!No one messes with my friends!"said Sakura.

Kiba smiled lightly.He was glad that Sakura would be with Ino...he knew he could trust Sakura.

Sakura would protect Ino...Ino would be alright...as long as Sakura was there to help her out.

_'Thank you Sakura-chan!'_thought Kiba.

"We will see you soon Sakura-chan!"said Darien sadly.

"Zaku...you better prepare a funeral"said Sasuke angrily.

"You better stay away Uchiha"said Zaku.

It was already dark outside...you could barely see everyone's face.

"Bye guys...bye Sasuke-kun"said Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes turn soft and sad once he saw Sakura.

"You better not hurt her Zaku...your going to regret doing this...I will make sure of it"said Sasuke.

"Your no match for me Uchiha...now we will be on our way"said Zaku.

Kin was up and she continued glaring at Sakura.

"Stupid pink headed bitch!"said Kin.

"Want to repeat that?It's going to cost you your life!"said Sakura glaring intensely at Kin.

"Kin don't test Sakura.Sakura get over here"said Zaku.

"No!I'm staying with Ino!None of you know how to treat people right so fuck off!I'm going to help her!"said Sakura.

"That's Kin's job!"said Zaku.

"Well,she ain't doing it right so too bad!"said Sakura.

"(sigh)Fine,you too go first so I make sure you don't try anything...Dosu will be there to...if you try anything he will just go ahead and shoot her"said Zaku.

Ino tensed."Don't worry...we wont try anything so the dumb ass wont shoot you"said Sakura gently.She was trying to calm down Ino.

They all walked out of the alley.

"I'm going to have some _fun _with _my _cherry blossom"was Zaku's last words as he smirked and left.

Sasuke got so angry he was going to punch in Zaku's face but,Zaku already wet in his car and drove off.

Sasuke was angry he just went in his car slamming the door tightly and drove off home...angry...once again Zaku took his girl...and once again...he couldn't do anything to stop him.

_'Zaku will pay...he took things WAY to far.This is the end of him.This was the final straw.That bastard...WILL DIE!'_thought Sasuke angrily as he drove home.

"Poor Ino-chan and Sakura-chan!What are we going to do to take them back?!"asked Hinata.

"We need to come up with a plan but,wait til the Uchiha cools off a bit"said Temari.

"Why does Zaku have to be so troublesome?"asked Shikamaru.

"The drama never ends!But I think Zaku's life will...Sasuke is definitely going to kill him!So...that's going to have to be part of the plan that we come up with!"said Naruto.

"We will discuss everything tomorrow and I doubt Sasuke will become a murderer"said JayJay.

_'Zaku's going down'_thought Darien.Everyone parted...they were all angry and a bit sad about what was happening but,they went home to rest up...wondering what would happen the next day.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter!I hope I can update again later on!:)!I didn't forget about the bet and weakness...in case your wondering...I didn't forget and I know what I'm going to do with that...it's already planned out(sort of)...I already know what I will do so there should be no worried Ijust need to type up the ideas and well yeah...the story will come to an end soon.Maybe five chapters or I don't know...but, it will end soon!:)!!PLZ REVIEW!!**


	46. Can't Handle Just A Few Hours

**Chapter 46:Can't handle just a few hours**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'Blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

_'I can't believe he took her!That damn bastard!'_thought Sasuke.He threw everything off of his desk.He was furious.

He was at home and in his room thinking about the events that happened earlier.How could he have let this happen?

_'I'm going to get her back!That bastard will die!We just need to get Ino and Sakura back...then I can kill him'_thought Sasuke.

He knew he wasn't really going to kill Zaku...no matter how bad he wanted to...but, he was just going to give him a beating.A HARD beating...worse than what he did to Gaara.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was pissed off.She was practically a slave!

She had to do everything Zaku told her to otherwise he would go on with threatening to kill Ino!

_'At least he let's me go see Ino!'_thought Sakura.

She was with him for only three hours...THREE hours and she already couldn't take this!

She didn't even know where she was._'Since when did they have headquarters?!'_thought Sakura.

Okay,so it wasn't a Headquarter but,it sure seemed like it.

She was in a building and all around the building there was someone in Zaku's gang or someone that is just there to help out Zaku, making sure Sakura didn't try to leave.

Sakura was in a room with Zaku...really bored and mad that she to stay there.

"Why are you doing this?!"asked Sakura.

"Like I said-"

"Yeah I know...you _always _get what you want even if it's by force!I'm tired of hearing that shit!Your never going to have me so what the hell is the point of doing this?!"asked Sakura.

"You will be mine!What the hell does Uchiha have that I don't?!"asked Zaku angrily.

"My heart"Sakura said softly._'So,she really is in love with that damn bastard!'_thought Zaku angrily as he got up and left the room but,not without slamming the door shut.

Sakura sighed._'When the hell am I going to get out of here?!'_thought Sakura.

She didn't want to stay there...she didn't want to be there...she didn't want to have to listen to Zaku's commands...she wanted to be with Sasuke...she wanted to be in his arms because that's the only place where she felt safe.

"I'm going to go talk to Ino"Sakura said to herself as she opened the door and walked out but once she got out two men stood in front of her.

Well, two guys that were in Zaku's gang and they each had a bat in their hand in case she tried anything.

"Where do you think you're going?"asked one of the guys.

"(sigh)To visit Ino"said Sakura.

"Oh,go on ahead"said the guy as they made room so that she could go through.She walked passed them and then she walked down a flight of stairs.

"What are you doing down here?"asked Kin.

"Mind your own business you stupid bitch!"said Sakura.

"Zaku told me to make sure your not trying anything.So,tell me what you're doing down here?!"asked Kin.

"I'm not stupid enough to actually try to leave...especially when you bastards have my friend being held captive!"said Sakura.

"Oh really?Because I thought that you were stupid enough wait no, I _know _that your more than just stupid enough to actually try something like that"said Kin smirking.

"Well then I can't imagine how stupid you are because we all know your stupider especially since you just granted yourself a death wish"said Sakura as she pounced on Kin and started punching the hell out of her.

Kin tried to stop Sakura's punches but, Sakura just kept punching Kin.

Sakura got off Kin and kicked her stomach continuously.

Kin was crying out in pain.She had a bruised eye and busted lip.

Sakura felt herself being pulled back."That's enough,Kin get up!"said Zaku.

"Get off me"said Sakura as she pulled away from Zaku.

"What's going on?"asked Zaku.

Kin stood up and glared at Sakura."That bitch was trying to escape!Let's just kill her friend already!"said Kin.

"What?!I wasn't trying to escape you bitch!I was going to go visit Ino but,then you just had to come demanding things!Don't demand me to do shit because I don't take shit from anyone!"said Sakura angrily.

"You do everything Zaku tells you!"said Kin.

"Well, fuck Zaku!I don't even listen to the first time he commands me to do anything!"said Sakura.

"You do know that he's right behind you right?"asked Kin.

"Yeah, I know but, do I care?Nope so just get the fuck out of my way and let me go visit Ino!"said Sakura as she shoved Kin against the wall and continued walking straight ahead.

"I have no idea of what you see in that bitch!"said Kin.

"I heard that!Don't think you're going to get away with it!"said Sakura without looking back.

Sakura entered a room and saw Ino being handcuffed.

One arm was hand cuffed to the leg of the bed.

She was sitting on the floor looking into space.

Dosu was in the corner making sure Ino didn't do anything.Both Ino and Dosu looked up when Sakura came in.

"Sakura-chan!"said Ino happily.

"Hey, Ino-chan.(looks at Dosu)You mind?"asked Sakura.

Dosu sighed and left the room.

"Sakura-chan!I can't be here!I want to be with Kiba-kun!"said Ino sadly.

"I know what you mean...I just gave Kin a little beating but, I will do so much to her next time...she thinks she will get away with calling me a bitch...well, she's very wrong"said Sakura.

"Ah!You two fought?!"asked Ino.

"Well, it was more of a beatdown.She didn't even hit me...I wonder how she got in the gang if she can't really fight"said Sakura.

"Well, you never know because your really strong and well you barely give anyone a chance to fight since you already start beating the hell out of the them with your painful punches!"said Ino.

"I just want to get the hell out of here!The others better be thinking of a plan!I might end up killing myself!"said Sakura.

"well, at least your free to wander about!I have to stay handcuffed to the damn bed!I can't go _anywhere!_I'm so bored here!I don't even know what's going on out there!What if you keep disobeying Zaku and then without me knowing they kill me?!"asked Ino.

"Don't worry...that wont happen...ugh I hate listening to his demands!It's only been three damn hours and I already can't stand that asshole!"said Sakura.

"Yeah and you can't attack everyone and lead me out the door because Zaku has the key to the handcuffs!I wont be able to break free from this...we can only use the key but,he has the damn key!There's no way we could get a hold of it!"said Ino.

"Or maybe we can!I will try but, if we can't we just have to wait for the others!"said Sakura.

"Okay"said Ino.

"Yeah"said Sakura.

'Sakura-chan...can you maybe try to convince Zaku to let me call someone at least once each day...hopefully today is the last day we're here but, can you ask him?Please?"asked Sakura.

"(sigh)Okay...I will be right back"said Sakura as she got up and went out the door.

She saw Dosu standing there looking bored.

"Dosu...do you know where Zaku is?"asked Sakura.

"He should be in his room"said Dosu.

"Thanks"said Sakura as she walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs.

She went into the room she just came out of and saw Zaku talking to someone.

The guy left and Zaku turned and saw Sakura.

"What is it?"asked Zaku.

"I was wondering if Ino was allowed to make a phone call to someone each day"said Sakura.

"Why would I allow that?If anything she can be forming a plan with one of your friends!"said Zaku.

"She just wants to talk to her boyfriend!"said Sakura.

"Okay but if I find out that she is planning something...she dies"said Zaku.

"She wont plan anything!Wait...can I make a phone call each day too?"asked Sakura.

"No"said Zaku.

"Why not?!"asked Sakura.

"Because you will be calling Sasuke and I don't want you to have anything to do with that bastard!If you tal to him I wont be able to have you because you will just start missing him and hating me even more than you do now!"said Zaku.

"But, I want to be able to talk to him!"said Sakura.

"Well,I'm not going to allow you to call anyone because I can't trust you!"said Zaku.

"Whatever!I'm going to go tell her she can call"said Sakura.

"You better not tell her to tell her boyfriend to pass it to the Uchiha so that you two can talk!"said Zaku."I wont"muttered Sakura as she ran down the flight of stairs...again.

_'I'm getting tired of always doing this!'_thought Sakura.

She went to the room she was in earlier and saw Ino still in the same position as before and Dou sitting on a chair at the corner.

"Ino-chan!Zaku said that you can make a call each day!"said Sakura.

Ino smilled happily.

"I'm going to call Kiba-kun!Uh what phone do I use?!"asked Ino.

"Zaku took mine away"muttered Sakura."They took mine too!"said Ino.

"Here"said Dosu as he handed Ino his phone.

"Thanks?"said Ino a bit confused.

"(sigh)I will go out so you can talk but,Sakura, I'm pretty sure Zaku doesn't want you talking to anyone...so I would be careful if I were you"said Dosu as he left the room.

"What was that about?"asked Ino.

"Zaku doesn't want me talking to any of them just in case I talk to Sasuke-kun"said Sakura angrily.

"Why?"asked Ino."Because he's a bastard and he says that he doesn't want me talking to Sasuke-kun because well yeah, I love Sasuke-kun but,the bastard wants me for himself"said Sakura.

"Oh...uh I'm going to call Kiba-kun and tell him you said hi to everyone"said Ino.

"Okay"said Sakura.

Ino dialed Kiba's number.

"Who is this?!"asked Kiba harshly.He has been really angry at the fact that Zaku took Ino as a hostage.

"Kiba-kun, it's me, Ino"said Ino sadly.

"Ino?!Are you okay?!What did they do to you?!How are you calling?!What's going on?!"asked Kiba.

Kiba was with the other gangs and they heard him say Ino and they immediately started to listen in on the conversation,Kiba put it on speaker so, that everyone could hear.

"Calm down Kiba-kun,they didn't do anything to me, well, Sakura-chan didn't let them, she always threatened them!Oh and she even gave Kin a beating ahahaha"said Ino happily._'I'm so glad to be talking to Kiba-kun after those few hours'_thought Ino.

Sasuke tensed when he heard Sakura's name.

"How are you calling?"asked Kiba."I'm allowed to make one phone call each day...hopefully I don't have to stay any longer"said Ino.

"What about Sakura-chan?"asked Kiba.

"She's right next to me!"said Ino.She also had the phone on speaker.

"Why isn't she saying anything?Can she call someone each day too?"asked Kiba.

"Sadly, no.Zaku doesn't want to allow her to call anyone because he doesn't want her talking to Sasuke.He wont even allow her to talk to any of you because she might end up talking to Sasuke and he wont accept that."said Ino.

"That fucking bastard"Sasuke said to himself angrily._'I'm going to get you back Sakura.I'm going to get you out of there.I will kill that bastard for all that he has done.Who ever messes with my girl, wont ever see the daylight again'_thought Sasuke.

_'Damn it, I want to talk to Sasuke-kun!'_thought Sakura.

"Wow,that really sucks.How are you guys holding up?!"asked Naruto as he took the phone away from Kiba.

"Well, I'm handcuffed to a bed, and Sakura needs to listen to Zaku's every command."said Ino.

"Aw,that really sucks!Don't worry Sakura-chan!We'll think of a plan!We're going to kick Zaku's ass and bring you guys home!That bastard just went way too far!"said Naruto.

Sakura smiled softly,suddenly there was a loud bang as the door slammed open.

"What was that?!"asked Naruto.

Everyone else who was listening wondered what the loud noise was.

_'What the fuck was that?'_thought Sasuke.But, then he didn't have to question and he immediately was angered...he heard the bastard...he heard Zaku's voice loud and clear.

"Sakura!Your not allowed to be on the damn phone!I already told you that!"said Zaku angrily.

"I know what you said you asshole!I wasn't on the damn phone!I was just listening to the conversation!So shut the fuck up and leave!I didn't say anything and I don't give a shit if you don't believe me because I'm telling you the damn truth!Stop acting like you own me you fucking bastard because you don't!"yelled Sakura angrily as she stood up.

_'That is just like her'_thought Naruto inwardly smirking.

_'There you go, don't let the bastard take control of you.If he does anything to you...he will experience more pain then I was planning on giving him!'_thought Sasuke.

Zaku glared at Sakura.

"From now on your not allowed to listen to her conversations either.Oh and technically I do own you!You will listen to me unless you want your little friend to die!"said Zaku.

_'He better not touch Ino'_thought Kiba.

"Ah shut up!You don't own me you ass!I don't care what you say!You better not touch her!I'm not afraid to kill you right here and right now!You know I can do it!"said Sakura glaring at him.

_'Uh oh...the bastard's in big trouble'_thought Naruto.

"Don't forget...I'm the only one who has the key to those handcuffs.I have it placed somewhere...secretly.She wont ever be free and if you try to break through it you will have to kill everyone in this building and that's too much for even you to handle"said Zaku.

_'Calm down Sakura, don't do anything, don't risk your life and Ino's'_thought Sasuke.

_'The damn bastard has a point.Whatever, I'm going to end up killing him anyway...I just need to find out where he's hiding that damn key'_thought Sakura.

"Whatever,I'm not scared of you!Go kill yourself you damn bastard!Bye Ino-chan, I will see you later.Oh and since I'm sure Sasuke-kun is there...Sasuke-kun since I know you can hear me, just know,I _only _belong to _you _and I _only _love you.I can't wait to see you so hurry up!"said Sakura and smirked as she saw Zaku's angered face.

Sasuke had a small smile on his face,no one noticed it but,it was there._'Even though she's going to get in trouble for that, she still said it,and I know she did it on purpose'_thought Sasuke as his small smile turned into a smirk.

_'I really can't wait to see her again.First, I need to find out where they are, we can't do much til we find out where they're hiding'_thought Sasuke.

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULDN'T TALK TO ANYONE!ESPECIALLY NOT TO THAT DAMN UCHIHA!"yelled Zaku.

"Must have slipped my mind, oh well, what's done is done"said Sakura as she walked out of the room.

Zaku was glaring at her back."You fucking Uchiha!I can't wait until the day that I finally get rid of you!"Zaku yelled into the phone as he threw it on the ground and went after Sakura.

"What just happened?"asked Naruto.

"Zaku is storming after Sakura.I think this is it for now.I hope you guys find out something soon.I love you Kiba-kun.Bye guys, I miss all of you,please hurry, Sakura is already exploding,she might end up killing him herself if you guys don't hurry and I'm pretty sure that Sasuke wants to be the one to kill him"said Ino.

"Bye Ino I love you!"said Kiba.

"Bye tell Sakura we said bye!"said Naruto.

"Tell Sakura that I love her and that she better take care of herself"added in Sasuke.

"Sure thing, bye"said Ino as she hung up.

Dosu came back in the room a few minutes later, Ino handed him back his phone.

"You know,there isn't much of a chance that they will be able to set you two free since they don't knwo where we are located"said Dosu.

"They will find a way...I know they will"said Ino.

"I don't really agree with what Zaku is doing and I honestly don't like him at all but, I have to listen to him,otherwise he will kill me"said Dosu.

"So,your one of the good guys?"asked Ino a bit confused.

"Um after all of the wrong that I have done...no, I can't say that I'm one of the good guys.What I can say is that I'm not as heartless and cruel as Zaku"said Dosu.

"Well,to me,that makes you a good guy"said Ino smiling.

"Hn, whatever,say think what you want"said Dosu as he went back to the corner sitting on the chair.

_'Am I a good guy?Because I really don't want to be a bad guy'_thought Dosu.

**With Sakura and Zaku**

**Eh?Nevermind that will be in the next chapter ;)**

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter.I haven't been able to update so much but, I'm hoping to update ALL of the chapters in two days because...that's when school starts!:(!!So, I need to try to update at least about three chapters each day...or I will just end up having to finish this after a few days of school(hopefully that doesn't happen)Sorry for the late update but, I'm trying.The first chapter of Even Boarding School Has Drama will be posted up the same day as the last chapter of this story!:)!!Just so you know!!I will update as soon as I can.PLZ REVIEW!! **


	47. Our Plan

**Chapter 47:Our Plan**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'Blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

**With Sakura and Zaku**

Sakura entered Zaku's room and closed the door on his face.

He angrily slammed the door open."Sakura!"said Zaku.

"Yeah that's my name and yours is Zaku but,you don't hear me screaming it out!"said Sakura.

He glared at her,and she just smirked.She knew just what to do to get someone pissed off and she enjoyed making them angry.

_'She's smirking?So,she finds all of this amusing eh?We will see if she still finds things amusing after I'm done with her'_thought Zaku.

"I know you did all of that on purpose,just to get me mad but, don't worry, I will get rid of that Uchiha!"said Zaku.

"You wont get rid of him!He's too strong!You can't beat him!Not only that but, I wont let you get rid of him!So fuck off!Your doing all of this for no reason!In the end you will end up in the hospital or possibly you will just end up dead!"said Sakura.

"No, that wont happen.I will get rid of that bastard and you will be _mine._I am tired of you talking about how much you love him and how I wont ever be with you!That is all a lie!You wont love him...I will make sure you stop loving him and you will learn to love me!"said Zaku.

"Your practically obsessed!Just give it up you damn bastard!"said Sakura.

"No, I wont!"said Zaku.

"I'm _only _going to be with Sasuke-kun!Your _nothing _compared to him"said Sakura and soon she was backed up against the wall with a hand around her throat,choking her.

"I am better than the Uchiha,I'm more than he will ever be!He doesn't deserve you!"said Zaku.

"What...and you think you do?"asked Sakura.

"I _know _I do"said Zaku as he grabbed her throat harder.

"Let(gasp)g-g(gasp)go of me!"said Sakura a she tried to take his hands away from her.

Zaku took his hands off of her and watched as she tried to regain her breath.

"Stop testing me Sakura because I _can _kill you"said Zaku.

"Fuck off!"said Sakura.

Zaku shoved her and she fell onto the bed."Don't talk to me that way Sakura!Not unless you want me to hurt you!"said Zaku.

Sakura sat up on the bed and glared at him."I'm not scared of you!"said Sakura.

Zaku went onto the bed and pushed her on the bed and went on top of her.

"You should be"said Zaku as he started kissing her neck.Sakura tried to push him off of her."Get off of me!"said Sakura as she kept trying to push him off.

He continued kissing her until they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it and what do you want?!"asked Zaku.He was angry that they interrupt him on what he was doing.

"It's Kin, I came to tell you that dinner is ready and everyone is waiting for you"said Kin.

"Tell them I will be there in a few minutes!"said Zaku.

"Okay!"said Kin.

Zaku looked at Sakura,she was glaring daggers at the damn bastard.

"Don't look at me that way.We will finish this later"said Zaku.

"Give Ino some food!"said Sakura.

"What about you?If I give her food, I wont give you food.If I give you food, I wont give her food.So,what's it going to be?"asked Zaku as he got off of her.

"Give her food, I wont eat dinner today,I'm going to rest"said Sakura.

"You sure?"asked Zaku.

"Yes!"said Sakura.

"Wow, I don't know who would actually choose a friend over themselves but, oh well, see you later"said Zaku.

"I will be sleeping so, I don't plan on seeing you later you damn bastard!"said Sakura as she glareda t him and rolled over on the bed.

She put the blanket over her and shut her eyes.

"But, we're still going to finish this"said Zaku.

"No we aren't you asshole!You better stop touching me!Even if I end up not being able to do anything about it, when Sasuke-kun finds out he will be more than happy to kill your sorry ass!"said Sakura.

"Hn, not that he could!"said Zaku as he left out the door.

_'Sasuke-kun hurry up, before he does something to me,I don't like the way he kisses me and touches me as if I were his, I'm not his!I'm yours and I want you to come and save me,take me away from this place,I want to see you again,hurry up!'_thought Sakura.

**With The Shinobi,The Executors & Sand Killers**

"Guys!We need to come up with a plan and fast!"said Naruto.

"Shikamaru, your smart,can't you think of something?"asked Darien."Well, we need to find out where they are right?Ino is allowed to call each day so, we can find out where they are by finding out the location of where she is calling."said Shikamaru.

"How do we do that?"asked Skyler.

"He can trace where the phone call is being made!"said Temari.

"But, how will we do that?"asked Gaara.

"It's simple, I already know how to do it so, don't worry about it.Let's just think of a plan of what to do once we get there"said Shikamaru.

"Well,they did mention that they were in a building"said Kiba.

"So, there will probably be guards or something all around the building"said Tenten.

"We should as Ino in what part of the building she is in"said Derick.

"She is handcuffed to a bed, I doubt she knows where the hell she is"said Kiba.

"Yeah but, Sakura is allowed to wander around is she not?Sakura talks to Ino and therefore Ino can tell us!"said Jesse.

"But, what if some of the guards or gang members are listening to the conversation?They will end up hearing the plan!"said Kankuro.

"We just need to use our heads to think of something.We heard about him having a key stashed in a secret place.We just need to get Sakura to find out where"said Sai.

"But, that will be dangerous, he will make her do _something _in order for him to tell her where it is"said Gaara.

"Yeah he is a sick bastard!"said Sasuke.

"What if she gets him drunk and then he ends up telling her where the key is?"asked Hinata.

"Well, making him drunk could make him do a lot of things.If he rapes her well, that's going to be really bad.We can't risk anything"said Neji.

"Sakura-chan can take care of herself, if he tries to do any of that she will knock him out"said Skyler.

"Okay, so what are we going to do once we're there?"asked Kiba.

"We should all split up"said Sasuke.

"Yeah a few people go around the first floor knocking everyone out and the next few go to the second floor and so on and so on, I really don't know how many floors there are but, hopefully Sakura-chan knows!"said Naruto.

"Usually the person who is the boss of everyone is all the way on the highest floor"said Sai.

"Don't you guys have a clue of where they might be?"asked Naruto.

"Yeah I mean, you guys were working with him before,he must have mentioned _something_"said Shikamaru.

"Well, he never said anything to any of us.He was just demanding"said Kankuro.

"I hate him,he's such an asshole!We need to saver Sakura-chan and Ino-chan!"said Temari.

"We already got things planned out for the most part.We will either do the plan tomorrow or the day after,depending on how fast we find out their location and the information we get about how the building is set up"said Shikamaru.

"We will all meet at Sasuke-teme's house tomorrow at ten in the morning!"said Naruto.

"Why my house?"asked Sasuke.

"I don't know but who cares?"asked Naruto.

"We will get Sakura-san back,don't worry about it Sasuke"said Neji.

"Yeah she will be back soon and so will Ino-chan!"said Tenten.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

"Well we should all get going, it's already 10p.m"said Derick.

They all left Shikamaru's house and said bye!

**The Next Day**

Sakura woke up the next morning opening her eyes groggily._'Ah!I can not wake up each day in this room!I rather be waking up in my room or Sasuke-kun's room!'_thought Sakura.

**'I miss Sasuke-kun!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Me too,I'm going to go get ready'_thought Sakura.

**'Don't you think it's weird that they already had a new toothbrush for you and new pairs of clothes?'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah,how do they even know my size?!Stalkers!'_said Sakura.

**'I wonder if the others have thought of some sort of plan'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I hope that they did!'_thought Sakura.

She went into a bathroom and took a shower,brushed her teeth,and got dressed.

Then, she went to Ino's room.

Surprisingly, Ino and Dosu were talking to each other."Did I miss something?"asked Sakura confused.

"I'm going to help you guys escape but,you can't tell Zaku or anyone else"said Dosu.

"Why would you help us escape?You working for Zaku!"said Sakura."Yeah but, I don't want to work for him"said Dosu.

"Dosu is a good guy!He's going to help us out!"said Ino.

"Oh um okay, have you called the others?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah, they came up with a plan.Dosu told them exactly where we're located and he told them about the layout of this building.They just need you to find the key"said Ino.

"The key?Oh!That key!How am I suppose to find out where the key is?!"asked Sakura.

"They said maybe you can get him drunk and then he might end up telling you"said Ino.

"I don't feel like getting that asshole drunk!he's going to try something and what if I can't knock him out or anything?!I'm not risking that!We must find out another way!"said Sakura.

"You can always seduce him and try to make him tell you"said Dosu.

"Ew!Me seduce Zaku?!Hell no!"said Sakura with a disgusted look on her face."But, then I wont e free!"said Ino.

"But, _me _seduce _him_?!That's unheard of!That's disgusting!There must be something else you guys can come up with!"said Sakura.

"Look around!Just keep searching...he has an office next to the room you two sleep in!Check around there and in the room.If you don't find it...try to seduce him"said Dosu.

"Ugh, I'm going to try to look for it because there is no way I'm seducing that _thing_"said Sakura.

"Okay, Zaku doesn't know about the call so, we will call them again later and tell Zaku that that's the first call for today.Since I'm only allowed to make one call each day.We will tell them about your plan to find out where the keys are hidden!"said Ino.

"But, I'm not going to seduce him so, don't tell them that!Especially since Sasuke-kun will be peeved!"said Sakura.

"Just go look for it so that we can escape today!"said Ino.

"Okay,okay,okay I'm going!"said Sakura as she left the room.

She went to Zaku's office,luckily, he wasn't there and no one saw her go in.

She started looking through his drawers._'Damn, why doe she have so much papers?!He isn't a business man or anything so what the fuck?!He wont ever be successful in life!So what the hell is the point in all this?!'_thought Sakura as she flipped through many papers.

**'Why the hell does he have so many papers?!'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'That's what I would like to know!'_said Sakura.

She read some things on the papers._'Plans to Kill that damn Uchiha.Number one-Have gang jump him and end up killing him.Number two-When he is alone, shoot him at night.Number three-Threaten to kill Sakura if he doesn't kill himself and commit suicide'_Sakura read in her head.

"What the fuck?!He can't kill Sasuke-kun in any of these ways!"Sakura said to herself as she put the paper back where it was.

She went to some closetes and started looking through things._'Damn it, I can't find shit here!'_thought Sakura.

She walked across the room and she stepped on the wooden floor.But, when she stepped on a piece of wooden floor that was slightly broken it squeaked._'He has a broken floor!Aha!So, that's where he hid the key!;_thought Sakura.

She went on her knees and was going to lift it up but, she heard someone outside the door.

_'Shit!I got to hide!'_thought Sakura.

Zaku entered his office looking bored.

He went to his desk and just sat there.

Sakura was underneath the desk,hiding all the way back,in the dark so, that he wouldn't be able to see her.

_'Damn, I was so close!I hope he doesn't find me'_thought Sakura.

**'If he finds you,you have no choice but to seduce the damn bastard'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Ew there's no way in hell that I'm doing that!'_said Sakura.

**'But, then you wont be able to get out of this mess without telling him the truth!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I wont tell him the truth!He can kiss my ass!'_said Sakura.

Zaku just went through some papers bored."I wonder where Sakura is...she wasn't in the room.Is she with her friend?I'm going to go check"Zaku said to himself as he stood up.

He left the room and when Sakura was sure that eh was no where near the door she got out from under the desk and went over to the squeaking floor board.

She lifted it up and there it was,the key._'Now, I need to get the damn key and get the fuck out of here!'_thought Sakura.

She slipped the key in her sock, just in case Zaku found out that it was missing and he tried to get it back.

She opened the door to his office slowly and sneaked out."What were you doing in Zaku's office?"asked an annoying voice.

_'Damn it, she's EVERYWHERE!Why can't she leave me the hell alone?!She might end up telling Zaku, that would ruin everything!'_thought Sakura.

**'Let's kill her and through her dead corpse in a closet!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I'm not going to kill her!'_said Sakura.

"Nothing,why does it matter?"asked Sakura as she turned around to face Kin.

"I'm going to infrom Zaku that you were in his office doing something!"said Kin.

"No your not!"said Sakura as she choked Kin.

She punched Kin,over and over again.She kicked her, over and over again.She was beating up Kin...and she was having fun.

She pulled Kin up by her hair."You better stop messing with me you little bitch!"said Sakura.

She pushed Kin on the floor, grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to another room.

She knew a part in the building where _no one _ever went to.She went into a room with kin screaming in pain.She knocked out kin and threw her in the bathroom, locked the door and put many objects such as drawers,chairs,tables and other things to keep the door closed.

"Now, that's over with"said Sakura.

She left the room and went to Ino's room, she saw Zaku,Ino and Dosu all in the room.

"Sakura,where were you?"asked Zaku.

"Around"said Sakura."Doing what?"asked Zaku.

"Doing something"said Sakura.

"Doing WHAT?!"asked Zaku.

"Just looking for something to do since I'm so bored in this hell hole!"said Sakura.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes"said Zaku as he left.

Sakura took of her shoe and took fo her sock."What are you doing?!"asked Ino.

Sakura showed Ino the key.

Ino gasped happily."You found it!"said Ino happily.

"Yeah, call the others and tell them while I go eat breakfast.I'm not allowed to listen to the conversations and if Zaku finds out I will be in deep shit.Oh and I beat up Kin and well, she is now locked up"said Sakura.

"So,we wont be seeing her much anymore?"asked Dosu.

"Nope!Oh and did yo call the others yet?"asked Sakura.

"No not yet but, I will call the others right now!Maybe we will be able to escape today!"said Ino.

"Hopefully!"said Sakura.

"Well,you should get going"said Dosu.

"Yeah, I will see you two later"said Sakura as she put her sock back on and her shoe.

She gave Dosu the key in case Zaku found out that she took it.

Ino quickly dialed Sasuke's number.They told her that they would be in his house so,she decided to call him.

_'He is really pissed off at Zaku, I'm so glad that I'm not Zaku at the moment'_thought Ino.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter!I will update soon!I hope to update at least two more chapters today!Only a few more chapters and then the story will end :(!I'm sorry to those who don't want me to end it but, it will have to end!I just need about 3,4 or 5 chapters!Maybe I will end up writing up all of the chapters and I will end the story today!I doubt I will finish today but, maybe I can and the first chapter of Even Boarding School Has A Lot Of Drama will eb put up once this story is done!(sigh)I will try to update a lot today!Sakura & Ino will be rescued soon!Um, uh well that's it for now!I hope I can update later!Bye!PLZ REVIEW!!**


	48. A Death?

**Chapter 48:A Death?**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'Blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

Ino called up Sasuke, he of course put his phone on speaker so, that everyone else could hear.

"Sakura found the key!"said Ino.

"Wow, that was fast!"said kiba loud enough so that Ino would be able to hear it.

"Do you think you guys can come today,with the information that Dosu gave you?"asked Ino.

"Yeah,we still find it weird that he's helping but, I guess not everyone is cut out to be bad"said Shikamaru.

"When will you be coming?"asked Ino.

"Today, we should come at night or in the evening"said Sasuke.

'Where is Sakura-chan?!"asked Naruto.

"She's downstairs eating breakfast with Zaku"said Ino.

Sasuke's grip around his phone tightened.

"Tell her we said hi when she's done eating breakfast!"said Darien.

"We will see you and Sakura later on.Bye"said Sasuke as he hung up.

_'We will be rescued!Woohoo!'_thought Ino.

**Downstairs With Sakura**

She was eating pancakes and eggs and she was drinking orange juice.

"Sakura, have you seen Kin?"asked Zaku.

_'Yeah,she's unconcious in a bathroom'_thought Sakura.

"Nope haven't seen her!Why?"asked Sakura.

"Well,she's been missing for a while,no one knows where she is"said Zaku."Well, I have no idea of where the bitch might be"said Sakura as she drank her orange juice.

"If you see her, tell her to go to my office"said Zaku.

"Okay"said Sakura.

**'We wont see her ever again!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'you got that right'_said Sakura.

"So, want to be my girlfriend?"asked Zaku.

"No!"said Sakura.

"Why not?Forget about the Uchiha,you wont ever see him again!"said Zaku angrily.

"I don't like you!You can't force someone to like you!Especially when they are already in love with someone else!"said Sakura.

"I will get rid of him anyway!"said Zaku.

"With what I saw on the list, you wont be able to get rid of him"said Sakura.

Her eyes widened at what she said._'Holy shit, he's going to know that I was in his office'_thought Sakura.

**'Nice going!'**said Inner Sakura sarcastically.

_'Shut the hell up!'_said Sakura.

"Um uh I'm done, goodbye!"said Sakura as she ran away and she ran up the stairs.

_'With what she saw on the list?Huh?!Wait, she can't be talking about that list can she?!That would mean that she was in my office!'_thought Zaku as he angrily stood up.

"Zaku, we have been looking for Kin,she is no where to be found.Did she disobey you and leave?"asked one of Zaku's gang members.

"That little bitch,let's go search for her"said Zaku as they both left the kitchen, and they left the building.

Sakura went into Ino's room."I kind of slipped out that I was in his office...they have to come soon!"said Sakura.

"They are coming today!Sasuke said either in the evening or night!"said Ino.

"I heard that they left so that they could search for Kin,once they find out that she isn't out there,they will come back and Zaku will start questioning and threatening me!"said Sakura.

"Why did you have to tell him that you were in his office?!"asked Ino.

"I didn't!I just mentioned a list I saw, which happens to be in his office which, will then lead him to ask me why I was in his damn office!"said Sakura.

"Well, the others will be coming so, we don't have much to worry about!"said Ino.

"What if they don't come on time?!"asked Sakura.

"They will!"said Ino.

"Well, I guess that this is the last time we will be seeing Zaku.Wait, since he's not here and Kin's nto around, I can call Sasuke-kun!Dosu, free Ino!Oh and where are our cell phones?"asked Sakura.

Dosu got out the key and unlocked the handcuffs.

Ino rubbed her wrist.

"It sure feels good to be free!"said Ino.

Dosu went over to a closet and took out a bag.

He gave Sakura her cell phone back,and he gave Ino hers too.

"Good thing my phone was off, it didn't lose any battery.I should go to the office to see if there is anything useful up there!Warn me if Zaku comes"said Sakura as she ran out.

Sakura went to the office and decided to call Sasuke first.

"Sasuke-kun?!"asked Sakura.

"Sakura?!I thought you weren't allowed to call!"said Sasuke.Even though he didn't show it on the outside he was happy to hear her voice again.

"Oh, that's Sakura-chan!I want to talk to her!"said Naruto.

"Back off dobe!"said Sasuke as he went out of his hang out room and into his own room.

"(giggles)Wow, Naruto-kun is still as loud as ever.Zaku is out so, I'm calling you while I have the chance"said Sakura.

"Oh, we will be there in a while, and then we will be back together.I will beat the fuck out of that bastard for taking you!Did he do anything to you?!"asked Sasuke.

"Well,he did try to um kiss me and _stuff _but, he never got the chance to actually do it and well, he said we would finish that some other time but, thank the lord that you guys are coming to save us today!"said Sakura.

"That damn bastard!I'm going to kill him!"said Sasuek angrily.

"He will be coming back soon and well,he will start questioning me and stuff because I accidentally mentioned that I was in his office."said Sakura.

"Don't let him scare you"said Sasuke.

"Scared is the last thing I am.I'm just pissed off that I have to stay here and not see you.Please hurry up,I can't stand this!Who knows what he will do once he comes back"said Sakura.

"I really hate that bastard!Don't worry, we will be there as soon as we can, we're just making sure we have everything we need and we're making sure that everyone knows the plan"said Sasuke.

"(sigh)Okay, please hurry Sasuke-kun, I love you"said Sakura.

"I love you too Sakura,I will be there for you soon,bye"said Sasuke.

"Bye"said Sakura as she hung up the phone.

She put her phone in her pocket and started looking around.

**With Ino & Dosu**

"What are we going to do if he comes and sees me unhandcuffed?"asked Ino.

"He wont, we all know that of course the first thing he will do is go over to Sakura.We just need to wait for your friends to arrive to let you escape"said Dosu.

"Your coming with us right?"asked Ino.

"I don't want to be a bother or anything"said Dosu.

"Nonsense, you wont be a bother!You should come with us!"said Ino.

"Will they let me?"asked Dosu.

"Of course they will!Especially since you helped us out _a lot"_said Ino.

"Okay"said Dosu._'She's really nice,and so is Sakura.Are they all that nice?Maybe it wont be so bad to hang out with them'_thought Dosu.

**Five Hours Later**

Zaku came back really angry._'Where the hell could Kin have gone?!I was searching for that bitch for five damn hours!She could have at least told me she was going to go somewhere!'_thought Zaku.

They were searching in all the places that Kin might be but, she didn't turn up anywhere,they even called her cell phone but, nothing.Kin was NO WHERE to be found.

_'That bitch is worthless anyway!Now, back to the subject about Sakura.She entered my office.What could she have been doing there?Wait,the key is in there.Surely, she couldn't have found it, could she?'_thought Zaku.

He ran to his office.

When he entered he immediately went to the floor board and lifted it up._THE KEY WAS MISSING!_

_'She took it!I know she did!Wait, so she was in my office in the morning?!'_thought Zaku.

He went to his room and saw Sakura sitting on the bed,looking into space.

"Sakura!"said Zaku.Sakura turned to look at Zaku.

"Didn't we discuss this already?!I already know that you know my name,you don't have to yell it!"said Sakura while glaring at him.

Zaku glared back."Where's the key?"asked Zaku.

"The key?"asked Sakura looking confused._'Damn it, now I'm in for it.'_thought Sakura.

"Don't play dumb with me Sakura.I know that you were in my office earlier, and you took the key.Where is the key and what were you doing in my office?"asked Zaku angrily.

"Are you okay?I didn't take any key.I wasn't in your office"said Sakura.

Zaku grabbed her from the shirt and forcefully made her get up and look him in the eye.

"Where.is.it?"hissed Zaku.

"Fuck.you."said Sakura as she glared at him.

Zaku threw her against the wall._'Ouch that hurts'_thought Sakura as she got up.

"Give me the key!"said Zaku.

"..."

"Sakura,GIVE ME THE KEY DAMN IT!"said Zaku.

"Zaku, SHUT THE HELL UP WILL YOU?!"asked Sakura._'I have to stall him.I need to give the others a chance to come!'_thought Sakura.

"Sakura,you are getting on my last nerve!"said Zaku.

"You were already on my last nerve a few weeks ago!"said Sakura.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"What the hell do you want?!"asked Zaku.

"Sir, we are being attacked!"said the guy from the other side of the door.

Zaku was surprised and then he turned to look at Sakura."If I find out you have something to do with this,your going to regret it!"said Zaku as he left and slammed the door shut.

_'They're here!'_thought Sakura happily.

It was already six o'clock in the afternoon.

"I have to go to Ino's room!"Sakura said to herself.

She opened up the door and ran to Ino's room.

"Where do you think you're going?!We're under attack and you're not allowed to go anywhere!Stay in your room!"said a guy with a bat in his hand.

Sakura raised her eye brow at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"asked Sakura as she punched him across the face.

She hit his pressure point, and he was knocked out.

She ran down the stairs and went to Ino's room.She had to fight off a few people but,she was fine.

"Ino-chan,they're here!"said Sakura.

"Kiba and Derick are coming here!"said Dosu.

"Okay!"said Sakura.

Soon Kiba and Derick appeared.

Kiba was hugging the life out of Ino."Damn it Ino, I missed you!"said Kiba.

"I missed you to Kiba-kun!"said Ino as she happily hugged him.Kiba gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Derick hugged Sakura."You okay?"asked Derick."Yeah,I'm fine"said Sakura.

"Good, Sasuke should be busting Zaku's ass right now"said Derick.

"Sasuke-kun!Ah!Where are they?!"asked Sakura.

"They are on the first floor but,you shouldn't go Sakura-chan.It's too dangerous!"said Derick btu, Sakura had already ran off.

"(sigh)That girl"muttered Derick.

"We have to go help the others!"said Kiba.

**With Sasuke & Zaku**

Sasuke and Zaku were fighting and well, arguing.

"Your going to regret touching her!"said Sasuke as he punched Zaku across the face.

Zaku went flying into the wall,leaving a dent.

Sasuek wasted no time in going over to him and picking him up by the collar.

He slammed Zaku as hard as he could,against the wall.

"I have been waiting for a while to do this!No one messes with _my _girl, no one touches her,and your going to get what you deserve"said Sasuke as he punched Zaku.

Zaku was able to push Sasuke off of him."There is no way I'm going to let you take her away!I finally have what I want and I'm not going to let you take it away from me!"said Zaku angrily as he spit out some blood.

Sasuke had Zaku in a head lock and he was punching Zau's head repeatedly,causing blood to drip down Zaku's face.

Sasuke was pissed off,Zaku had taken away his girl,he went to far with what he did.There is no way Sasuke is letting him get away with it,he wouldn't let anyone get away with touching what was his,not now,not ever.

"She is _mine _and _mine _only!Not you or anyone else will take her away!"said Sasuke as he slammed Zaku's face against the hard wall.

Zaku was slipping in and out of consciousness.His sight was blurry and his face was covered in blood.

He lost,Sasuke already wont the battle,there was no way that Zaku would be able to beat Sasuke, int he condition that he was currently in.

Zaku was able to somehow get up and he shoved Sasuke about fifteen feet away from him and he held a gun pointed at Sasuke's head.

"If you move,I shoot!"said Zaku.He was moving wobbly since,he was really lightheaded from the amount of blood loss.He felt like he was dying but,he was trying to bare the pain.

"You can never win a fair fight can you?Hn,you always need to be a cheating bastard!"said Sasuke while glaring at Zaku.

"I can't stand you Uchiha.She could have been mine!I could have had her but, no, she just had to end up falling in love with you!You want to know what I say to that?I say, FUCK YOU AND I WILL SEE YOU IN HELL!"said Zaku as he pulled the trigger and BOOM!

Zaku and Sasuke both heard a yell someone yelled "No!"

Sasuke was covered in blood but, why didn't he feel any pain?Was he going to die?Wait,what?That's not his blood?

At the last minute Sakura came and ran as fast as she could in front of Sasuke.

She took the bullet instead.

Sakura was shot on her left shoulder,blood was gushing out,she held her shoulder in pain as she fell to the ground with tears at her eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened._'S-sakura?!Why did she go in front of me?!Sakura!What the hell?!'_thought Sasuke.

Zaku fell on the floor as he finally fell unconscious.

Sasuke knelt down beside Sakura.

"Sakura!S-sakura...w-why?"asked Sasuke.

Sakura turned to look at him and winced in pain."I love you Sasuke-kun,there is no way I would let him take you away from me.I wont let you die Sasuke-kun.I love you and always will,your mine and I'm yours and we're going to stay together no matter what"said Sakura as she kissed his lips and soon fell unconscious or...(gulp)...dead?

"Sakura!Sakura wake up!Sakura answer me!Sakura!"said Sasuke as he shook her.

"Don't leave me Sakura, why did you do it?!Why are you so stupid?!Why would you go in front of me?!I was the one who was suppose to get shot,not you!"said Sasuke as he tried to shake her and calling out her name,hoping that she would wake up.

_'She's not dead is she?!She can't be dead!I can't live without her!She wouldn't leave me alone...she is still alive!She has to be!'_thought Sasuke sadly.

Unknown to Sasuke he already started to cry.Tears were rolling down his face as he saw the girl he loves in his hands,turning pale...losing the color of her skin...losing her life.

"Sakura...don't go...I love you...please, don't go...Sakura...you are my life...don't go"said Sasuke sadly as he brushed the strands of her hair behind her ear.

Everyone else had come and were surprised at the scene in front of them.

A bloody pale as a ghost Sakura in a crying Sasuke's arms.

_'Whoa, Sasuke is crying!What happened to Sakura?!'_thought Naruto.

_'S-sakura-chan isn't dead right?!'_thought Darien.

_'I never thought the Uchiha would cry, I guess he really does love her.I feel so foolish for trying to take her away from him before'_thought Gaara.

They all watched the sad scene.Shikamaru called an ambulance.

The ambulance came and took her.Sasuke would rive right behind them.Naruto put a reassuring hand on Sasuke's shoulder.tears were also forming in the blond's eyes.

"Don't worry Sasuke, she will make it.She will be fine,they wont take our cherry blossom away from us.It will take much more than this to keep her away"said Naruto.

Sasuke sighed and went into his car and followed after the ambulance.Everyone did the same.No one dared talk.

Not after the scene that they just saw._'I hope Sakura-chan is alright!'_thought Ino as she cried.

_'Poor Sakura-chan, she will be fine though, I sure hope she will.'_thought Hinata.

_'Haruno will make it, she will be fine'_thought Kankuro.

_'You better make it Sakura-chan...nothing will ever be the same with you gone'_thought Skyler.

_'Don't die on us now, Sakura-chan!'_thought Darien as he fought back his tears.

All of the girls were crying because of what happened.

_'Don't worry Uchiha, I'm sure she will be fine'_thought Neji.

* * *

**A/N:Yeah I know A lot of drama!I hope you liked the chapter!Okay, so there will either be two more chapters or three or something.BUT, the next chapter might be the last...I'm honestly not sure yet but, I will start working oon the nxt chapter and you will see if it's the last chapter or not!I will update soon!Today I update twice hopefully I can update a third time but, I don't know!Bye!PLZ REVIEW!**


	49. Visit To The Hospital

**Chapter 49:Visit To The Hospital**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'Blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

Sakura was in the hospital.She was already on a hospital bed in a room and was being treated.She was still unconscious and everyone was in the waiting room.

There weren't enough chairs so, some of them stood.Zaku was nearly dead so, they brought him to the hospital but, when he got out of the hospital he was going to be put in the Juvenile detention center.

_'She better come out alright'_thought Sasuke.

They have been waiting for about three hours to hear how Sakura was doing.Finally a doctor came.

"How is she?"asked Sasuke as he stood up.

"The gunshot weakened her body,she is knocked out but, if all goes well, she should wake up tomorrow morning.She's fine but, it's good that she came when she did, if she came any later we probably wouldn't have been able to save her because of the amount of blood loss and the pain that her body couldn't handle oh and the fact that the bullet had some sort of poison around it,that entered her body and was starting to spread around.We already took out all the poison.She will be fine...you can come visit her tomorrow"said the doctor.

Everyone sighed in relief."Around what time might she be awake?"asked Sasuke.

"At nine in the morning"said the doctor.

"Okay"said Sasuke.

"Wont you be in school at that time?"asked the doctor curiously.

"This is much more important"said Sasuke.The doctor had a small smile on his face.

"Very well, I guess I will see you tomorrow.She should be out of the hospital when ever she feels good,ready, and has all her energy back, or she can just decide to go home when ever she wants to"said the doctor.

_'Knowing Sakura, she will want to go home once she wakes up'_thought Sasuke.

"Goodnight!"said Naruto.

They all left out of the hospital."See, she's fine!"said Naruto.

"I can't believe we almost lost her!"said Ino.

"She's going to be okay, and that's all that really matters"said Darien.

"Yeah, we will see you tomorrow after school!"Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Hn"said Sasuke as he got n his car and drove home...he really didn't want to be home, especially since it meant seeing Itachi again.

_'I hope that when I see Sakura tomorrow,she is all good and well.Hopefully she can come out tomorrow'_thought Sasuke.

He went home and since he was so tired from the fight and everything else,he just fell on his bed and soon sleep took over him.

**The Next Day**

Sasuke was already in the hospital and he was in Sakura's room waiting for her to wake up so, that he could see her sparkling emerald orbs.

He waited for a few hours and finally, Sakura's eyes fluttered open.She remembered everything that happened yesterday.

She looked at the clock on the wall to see the time and then she looked around and was surprised to see Sasuke."Sasuke-kun?Aren't you suppose to be at school?"asked Sakura.Sasuke walked over to her and held her hand.

"Your much more important.Sakura, that was really stupid of you!"said Sasuke.

_'I could have lost you'_thought Sasuke.

"Hmph, I save your life and that's the thanks I get?"asked Sakura.

"(sigh)Thanks but, you put your own life in danger!What if he ended up shooting your heart or your head or something?!"asked Sasuke.

"He was going to shoot your head,which would have caused you to die, he wouldn't be able to shoot me directly on the head or heart because I jumped in at the last minute so, I would have a chance to live but,you might have not made it!"said Sakura.

"Still, I was worried!"said Sasuke."Since when do you admit that your worried?"Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, I was worried.Your _my _girl,_my _cherry blossom,and if you possibly died, I would have died too"said Sasuke softly.

Sakura was surprised._'Was he really that worried that he's saying all these things that are NOT Sasuke-like?'_thought Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, it was just a shot in the shoulder...I can't die from that"said Sakura.

"You could have...you were losing a lot of blood and it somehow had poison,which went all around your body.You could have died Sakura,and I wasn't ready to lose you"said Sasuke.

"You wont ever lose me Sasuke-kun"said Sakura.

Sakura sat up and brought her hand up to Sasuke's chin and pulled him in for a kiss.He kissed back and after a brief moment they pulled apart.

"Finally, we're able to do that again after about two days!"said Sakura.

"Yeah,oh and right now Zaku is int he hospital but, once he heals he will be going to the juvenile detention center"said Sasuke.

"That bastard deserves it!Speaking of the juvenile detention center...ah!I better not end up going there!I might end up seeing him!That stupid discipline school!Ugh I hate it!"said Sakura.

"Don't worry your parents will find a way out of it"said Sasuke.

"Hopefully they do,oh and when will I be able to leave?"asked Sakura.

"When ever you feel good and ready"said Sasuke.

"Okay, so let's get going because I feel perfectly fine!"said Sakura.

Sasuke raised his eye brow."Sakura, you just woke up.I doubt you feel perfectly fine"said Sasuke.

Sakura brought up her left arm to rub her eye but, immediately pain shot through her shoulder,with her right hand she clutched her shoulder.

"Your saying here until you _really _do feel perfectly fine"said Sasuke.

"But, I don't want to stay here!"said Sakura."You have to"said Sasuke.

"But, I don't want to!"said Sakura.

"It doesn't matter because you have to!Now stop arguing!"said Sasuke

"Stupid Meany head"muttered Sakura.

Sasuke shook his head and muttered "She's so childish."

"I am NOT childish!"said Sakura.

"Who told you that lie?"asked Sasuke.

Sakura glared at Sasuke, Sasuke smirked.

Soon, the doctor came in."Nice to see that you have woken up.How do you feel?"asked the doctor.

"I feel perfectly fine!I guess that means I can go home now!"said Sakura.

_'How did I know that this was going to happen?'_thought Sasuke.

"Don't listen to her.She still gets some pain when she moves her left arm...she should wait a while before she leaves"said Sasuke.

"Okay, I will be back in a few hours"said the doctor as he left.

"Why would you do that?!Now I wont be allowed to leave!"said Sakura.

"You have to recover!"said Sasuke."I already did!"said Sakura.

"No you didn't!"said Sasuke.

"Okay fine but, I'm leaving this hospital _today_"said Sakura.

"Okay but, not right now"said Sasuke.

"(yawn)So,where are we going to go once I get out of the hospital?"asked Sakura.

"We will go somewhere tomorrow after school but, today you need your rest"said Sasuke.

"Okay, how is Ino-chan?"asked Sakura.

"She's fine, she is in school with the rest of them.Once they get out of school they're going to come here"said Sasuke.

"How much time is there left before school is over?"asked Sakura.

"Around three to four hours"said Sasuke.

"Okay so, that will be a while"said Sakura.

_'I'm just glad she's alright...I don't know what I could have done without her.I felt so hopeless...just by the sight of her looking like that with blood all over...it weakened me...I just, couldn't do anything...the sight and thought of losing her was tearing me apart'_thought Sasuke.

"Sakura, I never wanted to admit it before but,you really did change me...I was never like this before...you won the bet"said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled brightly.

"See!I told you I would win!hahaha I won Sasuke Uchiha!The mean,sweet,hot, bastard that I love so much!"said Sakura smiling.Sasuke smiled back and captured her lips with his.

Sakura smiled into the kiss and kissed him back.

After they pulled apart they just started talking a bit.Sakura told Sasuke everything that happened between her and Zaku, causing him to get mad but, he controlled his anger.

After about an hour a nurse came in with food for Sakura, she left the food and then she went out the door.

Sakura shared some food with Sasuke and then,they went back to talking.

_'I don't think Sasuke-kun ever talked this much'_thought Sakura.She liked him being more open...like this.

The door opened and someone came in,it was Sai.

Sasuke looked at the clock._'They still have about an hour left of school!Oh wait, he goes to another school'_thought Sasuke.

"Hey Sai!"said Sakura as she smiled at him.

"Hey Sakura-chan...how are you feeling?"asked Sai.

"A bit better I guess"said Sakura.

"That's good,hopefully you can come out soon"said Sai as he went over to her and hugged her,making sure that he didn't touch her left shoulder.

She hugged back and they kissed on the cheek, like they use to before that whole _incident_.

Sasuke of course got a bit mad but, instead of saying something he just looked away._'There's no use in threatening him, Sakura will just get mad at me, and I don't want to get her mad.Especially not at a time like this'_thought Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke"said Sai.

"Hn"said Sasuke as he nodded.

_'I guess he still doesn't like me'_thought Sai.

"Well, I just came to visit you Sakura-chan, but, now I need to get going...I will see you later"said Sai.

"Okay, bye Sai"said Sakura.

"Bye Sakura-chan, feel better"said Sai and he left.

"You still don't like him much, do you?"asked Sakura.

"Nope"said Sasuke.

"Why is that not surprising?So, how have you been with your brother?"asked Sakura.

"He's still a bastard"said Sasuke.

Sakura was about to answer but the door opened and in piled all of her friends.

So, the hospital room was now CROWDED and FILLED UP.

_'The doctor will definitely come in saying five people at a time or something'_thought Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"was the loud voice of Naruto.

He went over to Sakura and hugged her."Hey Naruto-kun.OUCH!Watch the shoulder!"said Sakura as she winced in pain.

"Ah!Sorry Sakura-chan!"said Naruto as he let go of her.

"It's okay Naruto-kun"said Sakura.

"So, how are you feeling?"asked Naruto.

"Good"said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!I'm so glad your okay!"said Ino as she went over to Sakura and hugged her.

"Yeah, we were so worried about you"said Darien.

"I'm fine guys"said Sakura smiling.

"You better be, your the only alien on this planet.We can't risk losing you.Your the only mutant out there!We need your species to stay living!"said Skyler smiling because he knew that would get her mad.

She glared at him."I am not a damn alien you stupid ass!"said Sakura.

"Yeah you are"said Skyler."Ah!Whatever, I'm never going to be able to change your mind!"said Sakura.

Skyler chuckled a bit as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry little Sis, you know I'm just joking around"said Skyler.

Sakura smiled."Yeah, I know"said Sakura.

They all went up to her and told her they hope she feels better and they gave her a hug and well, then when everyone left, Sasuke and Sakura were left alone.

"It's seven o'clock!Can I please go home now?!"asked Sakura.

"Fine"muttered Sasuke.

"Yay!"said Sakura.

"Let me go tell the doctor"said Sasuke as he got up and left.

Half an hour later, Sakura was out the hospital, and in Sasuke's car.

He drove to his house because he told Stephanie,Yumi, and Jack about what happened and they were really worried and they wanted to see her.

When they walked into the house Jack hugged Sakura tightly.He saw the bandage on her shoulder,which he assumed was whee she got shot, so he made sure not to touch it.

"Hey Jack!"said Sakura as he let go of her.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Sasuke told me what happened!Are you alright?"asked Jack.

_'What happened to 'the young master' everyone seems to be losing their respect for me and only respecting Sakura.What nice maids I have'_thought Sasuke sarcastically.

But, of course, who couldn't like her?In his eyes,she was perfect.

"I'm fine Jack, how have you been?"asked Sakura.

"Good, thanks for asking.Yumi and Stephanie should be in the living room"said Jack.

"Okay!"said Sakura as she made her way to the living room.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"squealed Yumi and Stephanie as they ran over to her and hugged her.

"Are you okay?!"asked Yumi.

"I can't believe you got shot!Oh my gosh I was so upset when Sasuke told me the story!Ah!Oh my gosh!Are you alright?!"asked Stephanie.

"People, calm down!I'm fine...stop worrying so much"said Sakura.

"But,your our mistress!"said Yumi.

"Yeah!Your our master...that's a woman...so, we think of you as a mistress"said Stephanie.

_'Okay, so they do respect her more than me...but, I guess she is the mistress...since we're together'_thought Sasuke.

"I'm not the mi-istres-ss!"stuttered out Sakura.

"Of course you are!Your are going out with our master and you two are in love!If he's our master...his future wife is our mistress!"said Yumi.

"Eh?-sweat drop- Future wife?!"asked Sakura as a light blush appeared on her pale cheeks.

Sasuke's face also turned a bright red._'What are they saying?!We're not getting married!'_thought Sasuke.

_'Although we should...but, not yet...maybe in a couple of years or something'_thought Sasuke,

"Well yeah!There's no way Sasuke will fall in love with another girl!We wont allow it!"said Stephanie.

"Yeah,you're the best girl out there for him!"said Yumi.

"...Okay?...um uh...I should get going"said Sakura nervously._'Next thing you know they will be talking about me and Sasuke-kun having children!Ah!I must save myself from the embarrassment!'_thought Sakura.

"Yeah, we should get going, come on Sakura"said Sasuke.

Sakura followed him to his room.

"(sigh of relief)...That was close...I really don't want to know what they were going to say next"said Sakura.

"What's so bad about the idea of us actually getting married or something?"asked Sasuke.

Sakura blushed."There's nothing bad about it.It's just, it's way too soon to even think of that and well, that just caught me off guard"said Sakura.

Sasuke smirked._'It's funny when she's nervous'_thought Sasuke.

"I don't think that it would be such a bad idea.Maybe we should get married...in the future"said Sasuke.

"Well, that depends on how our relationship goes...if we ever break up then, I guess we wont be able to get married or anything"said Sakura.

"We wont ever break up.Your _mine _and only _mine._You will be the only one I love.We will always stay together and no one will take you away from you.I wont let them and I wont let you go"said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled at him."Same goes to you.Your only _mine _Sasuke Uchiha...and no one else can have you"said Sakura as they once again kissed.

At around nine o'clock Sasuke drove Sakura home and then he drove back to his home.

Sakura's maids didn't know what was going on and what happened to Sakura these past few days so, Sakura had to tell them the whole story.They were shocked but, they were glad that she was okay.

RING-RING-RING

Sakura answered her cell phone.

"Sakura honey"said the voice.

"Hey mom!"said Sakura.

"Sakura, I called to tell you that your father and I have found another way!"said Sakura's mom happily.

Sakura was shocked and excited.

"Really?!What's the other way!"asked Sakura happily.

"There are about two or three other ways.They said they will look at how you were doing in the school you were currently in and if you haven't fought a lot then, they wont make you go back to that school or to jail"said Sakura's mom.

_'That way definitly wont help!I've been into so many fights!'_thought Sakura.

"That way is not good!What is another way?!"asked Sakura.

"You go apologize to all of the teachers that you were mean to...and you go apologize to all the kids that you beat up"said Sakura's mom.

"That way could work"said Sakura.

"Okay...I think it's weird that that's all you have to do.What's the point of making you retake the classes if you can just apologize to everyone?Anyway, you have to go over there sometime over the summer and apologize.I think those are one of the options because, usually bad kids don't ever apologize for any wrong that they have done but, your not a bad kid anyway so, your going to apologize.Well, I need to get going, I will talk to you some other time dear.Take care'said Sakrua's mother.

"Bye mom!Thanks!Tell dad I said hi!"said Sakura as she hung up.

She was happy that she wouldn't have to go to jail or to that stupid discipline school.

She called Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!"said Sakura.

"Sakura?Why are you so excited?"asked Sasuke.

"My mom just called!She found another way for me to repay them!I just need to go over there and apologize over the summer"said Sakura.

"Really?See, I told you that they would find a way.I will go with you to the states when ever your going to go apologize"said Sasuke.

"Okay well, that's all I needed to tell you!I will see you tomorrow!Bye Sasuke-kun I love you!"said Sakura.

"Bye Sakura, I love you too"said Sasuke as he hung up.

_'Now there's nothing that can take us apart'_thought Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter.There isn't much said here ebcause well some people wanted two more chapters and well, now I had to add things in here so, that the next chapter is the last chapter.The next chapter will be the last chapter...don't think I left something out because I knwo what I'm doing ;)!I believe I will be able to update the last chapter later on today and right after I post the last chapter my new story "Even Boarding School Has A Lot Of Drama!" will be posted up too! :) So, watch out for it!! :)PLZ REVIEW!!**


	50. My Weakness

**Chapter 50:My Weakness**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'Blah blah'_

Inner **'blah blah'**

The next day they all went to school normally, like they always do.

Sasuke went to Sakura's house to pick her up.

She got in his car and he started driving towards school.

"So,do you feel any better then yesterday?"asked Sasuke.

"_Much _better!I can move my arm without it hurting but, if I put any sort of pressure on it, it starts to hurt"said Sakura.

"Hopefully, soon it will stop hurting"said Sasuke.

"Yeah, I really don't want to have this bandage around my shoulder for a long time!"said Sakura.

When they arrived at school they went t o the front steps, and as always,there friends were already there talking.

"Sakura-chan!"said Naruto and Skyler.

"Hey guys"said Sakura.

"How do you feel?"asked Kiba.

"Way better than how I felt yesterday"said Sakura.

"That's good to hear, if you need anything just tell us"said Darien.

"It's okay, I'm not dying or anything people, don't worry about me, I'm fine"said Sakura.

"(giggles)Sorry Sakura-chan but, we never had a friend who has been shot with a pistol and it just really worries us"said Tenten.

"It's okay though, I feel fine"said Sakura.

"Well, enough with all of the chit chat,let's go on inside!"said Ino.

**Two periods after Lunch Time**

Sasuke was always with Sakura,helping her carry her books because of her shoulder but, she always told him not to.

"Sasuke-kun,you really don't have to carry my books!"said Sakura.

"Yeah I do,your injured!"said Sasuke.

"So what?I can still carry my books!I'm almost completely healed!It doesn't hurt so much anymore!"said Sakura.

"I don't care if your arm hurts or not, I'm going to help you!"said Sasuke.

"You don't have to help me!"said Sakura.

"Well, I want to help you!"said Sasuke.

"Why should you help me if you don't have to?!"asked Sakura.

"Because you need the help and you're just being stubborn!"said Sasuke.

"I don't need your help!"muttered Sakura.

"Yes you do"said Sasuke.

"I can carry it on my own!"said Sakura.

"Sakura,just let me help you"said Sasuke.

"But, I feel bad for making you carry my books!You also have to carry your own books!Just let me carry my own"said Sakura.

"Don't worry about me, I can carry the books"said Sasuke

"Since when did you do anything for anybody?"asked Naruto as he appeared behind Sasuke and Sakura.

"He's changed!So, now he does things for other people instead of making everyone do things for him!"said Sakura smiling brightly.

"No I don't!"said Sasuke.

"Then why do you keep fighting with Sakura-chan just so that you can help her?"asked Naruto.

"Sakura is a different story, she's _my _girl and I love her so, of course I'm going to help her!"said Sasuke.

"Well,I got to go to class so, bye guys!"said Naruto as he left the two alone.

Sakura and Sasuke walked to their class together.

"Thanks for holding my books even though I told you not to"said Sakura.

"Your welcome"said Sasuke as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and then they both entered the classroom.

**At The End Of The School Day**

At the end of the day the two gangs were in the school parking lot

"Do you have any plans,Sakura-chan?"asked Hinata.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun is going to take me somewhere"said Sakura.

"Oh cool, where are you guys going?"asked Ino.

"I don't know...ask Sasuke-kun!"said Sakura.

"Where are you taking her?"asked Naruto.

"Somewhere...come on let's go Sakura"said Sasuke.

"You didn't even answer Naruto-kun's question!Ugh forget it. Bye guys!"said Sakura as she left with Sasuke.

Sakura and Sasuke got in the car and Sasuke drove of...to who knows where.

They ended up in town."Why are we in town?"asked Sakura.

"We're going to the park"answered Sasuke.

They got out of his car and went to the park, walking hand in hand.

Sasuke lead her to the pond.

_'This is exactly where we admitted our feelings and started dating'_thought Sakura as she smiled at the memory.

**Flash Back**

**_"Because I love you too.They aren't the only ones who love you.I also love you but,in a different way,not in the friendship way.I love you,more than a friend"said Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and kissed her._**

**_Sakura was shocked at Sasuke's words._**

**_'He loves me?!'thought Sakura._**

**_Once some of her shock was gone she kissed back._**

**_Her arms were around his neck._**

**_With his tongue he asked her for entrance,and she immediately obliged._**

**_They didn't make out, they just kissed for a while and then,pulled back._**

**_"Sasuke-kun,did you mean that?Do you really...l-love me?"asked Sakura._**

**_"Why would I lie about that?And well yeah, at least, I think I do.I have liked you for a while now after four days of knowing you I started liking you.Your just different from all of the other girls"said Sasuke._**

**_"Really?i liked you for a long time too.I also think that I might love you"said Sakura._**

**_'She loves me too?Sweet!At least she didn't reject me or anything'thought Sasuke._**

**_"I know you do, who can resist me?(chuckles)"said Sasuke._**

**_"Many people can but, I can't."said Sakura as she smiled at him._**

**_"Oh and about the thing that happened yesterday.Just so you know, your my type"said Sasuke smirking._**

**_"That's good to know(giggles)So, um are we together now?"asked Sakura._**

**_"Yeah"said Sasuke._**

**_Sakura sighed in relief."I'm glad,oh and um the thing that we were talking about earlier.Thanks,you made me feel a lot better"said Sakura._**

**_"No prob,I'm here for you Sakura, and if you ever need anything, just tell me"said Sasuke._**

**_Sakura looked at him surprised._**

**_"What?"asked Sasuke._**

**_"Did you just call me Sakura?"asked Sakura._**

**_"Well,that's your name isn't it?"asked Sasuke._**

**_"Yeah but, you usually call me Saki.By the way why did you call me Saki?"asked Sakura._**

**_"It was your nickname"said Sasuke._**

**_"Why did you give me a nickname?"asked Sakura._**

**_"I gave you a nickname,as a friend.I always thought of you as a good friend.But, then I started liking you as more and well, now we're a couple and I don't need to give you the nickname that i gave you that shows we're really good friends.Because, now we're more than that"said Sasuke as he gave her a chaste yet firm kiss on the lips._**

**End Of Flash Back**

"This place has the best memories"Sakura said softly.

Sasuke looked at her."Yeah, it really does"said Sasuke.

"I'm so glad that we're together your the best boyfriend ever!"said Sakura as she sat down on the grass.

"Yeah, I know"said Sasuke as he smirked and sat down next to her.

"Cocky bastard"muttered Sakura.

"I'm not a bastard"said Sasuke.

"Yeah you are!"said Sakura.

"No, I'm not!"said Sasuke.

"Of course you are!"said Sakura.

Sasuke glared at her playfully and started tickling her stomach.

Sakura was laughing uncontrollably.

"SASUKE-KUN(giggles)S(giggles)STOP!"yelled Sakura as she tried to take him off of her.

After a few minutes he stopped and they both got up, she glared at him.

"What's with the glare?"asked Sasuke smirking.

"You asshole!"said Sakura.

"I don't think you're suppose to say that to your boyfriend"said Sasuke.

"Like I care!This isn't fair!"said Sakura as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What isn't fair?"asked Sasuke a bit confused.

"You already know my weakness so,you can always tickle me or something but, I don't even know your damn weakness because you never told me!"said Sakura.

"That's because I didn't have a weakness but, a few days ago I just realized what my weakness was"said Sasuke softly.

_'He has a weakness now!Yay!Now I can use that weakness against him!Wait, what the hell is his weakness anyway?!'_thought Sakura.

**'ASK HIM YOU IDIOT!'**yelled Inner Sakura.

"Really?!"asked Sakura.

"Yeah"said Sasuke.

"What is your weakness?!"asked Sakura.

"It's not exactly a _what_"said Sasuke._'You should ask who'_thought Sasuke.

"Huh?What do you mean?Just tell me what your weakness is!"said Sakura.

Sasuke remembered what he was thinking about yesterday in the hospital.

**Flash Back**

_'I'm just glad she's alright...I don't know what I could have done without her.I felt so hopeless...just by the sight of her looking like that with blood all over...it weakened me...I just, couldn't do anything...the sight and thought of losing her was tearing me apart'_thought Sasuke.

**End Of Flash Back**

_'Looking at her in pain weakened me...I had no power...she weakened me.I use to have a barrier around my heart but, she broke right through it.She was able to get into my heart and become a huge part of my life.She is the most important and special person in my life...without her...I'm nothing'_thought Sasuke.

"Hello!Sasuke-kun?"asked Sakura as she waved a hand in front of his space and looked at him with her emerald orbs that Sasuke could get lost into.

_'She's looks so beautiful'_thought Sasuke.

"Um sorry...I spaced out"said Sasuke.

"It's okay so, what's your weakness?!I really want to know!"said Sakura with excitement in her eyes.

"You really want to know what my weakness is?"asked Sasuke.

"Yeah!"said Sakura.

"My weakness is..._you_"said Sasuke.

Sakura was surprised by his answer.

She smiled softly.

_'He's so sweet!Ah!I love him so much!'_thought Sakura.

"I-im your we-eakness?!"asked Sakura surprised.

"Yeah, I can't go a day without you.Your my life Sakura...your my everything...seeing you in pain makes me weak...seeing you makes me all weak inside...because your my weakness and I love you...and your _my _girl.All those other gang leaders thought they could have you they all wanted you,to be _their _girl but, in the end your _my _girl and _only _mine"said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled.

"That's so sweet!I wont ever leave you,your mine!I love you Sasuke-kun!"said Sakura.

"I love you too"said Sasuke as they kissed, it was the most passionate kiss they have ever had...his arms were around her waist and one of her arms were around his neck...and in the perfect place too...the place where they first got together...and they will _always _be together no matter what.

She was his weakness...she was _his _girl and no one will ever take her away from him.

**-THE END- :"(**

* * *

**A/N:Well, this is where the story ends :(.I'm going to miss writing this story but, it's time to move on to the next.I was able to finish before school started!:)!!I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you read the next one and enjoy it.Please tell me what you thought of this story! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed throughout my story :)!**

**I want to thank these special readers:**

Kawaii Chibi-kun

mednin

Erin

gaarasgirl4lif3

Jay95

bubbledreamer

-Bellita-chan-

SasukexlovesxSakura

Lost-and-not-found

dreamingwithabrokenheart

jaberjazz

Little Lady Lime

fumiko-chan

virtual-luv

VampireBassist

harunosakua

I.want.a.vampire.boyfriend.

shadowxblossomx

-Faded Sunrise-

Daysi5

colourfulgurl

SasuSakuFan Jo-chan

xXSilverCherryBlossmXx

ToraHimeSama

all hearts are dark and cold

sakurahua2x

mimi

nikksonido

Celestialfae

Chibilollipop

Love That Lasts Forever

DeadBlossoms456

Animelover XD

winrycherry101

TeMaRi - SwEeTeSt SiN

KurenaiBara-chan

KIANA

Chocoliciousgirly

Wolf Of The Sands

PunkPixie62

Sasusakumaniac15

AnImEwILRuLe

apolla101

Sapphire-Darkness

kingblood14

kandykitababy

SasuSaku Kiss

Naruto8ramen

iheartfang101

xSushiixCooki3zx

gaaralover1921

Lady of Dreams and Nightmares

cherrysaki-chan

mininirri

MomoUchiha

ItaDeiPei

Emicachick54

alexxsakura

Mistress Persephone

pandabear1415

UnlovedAliceCullen

liclan99

sexysakurafan

SasuSakuFan Jo-chan

asdfghjkl

Shears of Fate

SCB2011

xxMissHubaBubbaxx

AKITO. At The Disco

gianna loves SasuSaku

vivigrlforever

ForeverAnimeLover

VampireprincessSakura

Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover

bluehinata96

imherehoping4u2findme

PunkPixie62

PinkxxxReaper

ladyP1122

HyakkaDogLover

Kunoichibrat

shadow-dog18

lumierediva

gaaralvr77

anissa

Rachel

FanFicGirl22

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

xXxXxTainted-WingxXxXx

Ninja-Hidden-In-The-Paddocks

sandip

sakura247

liljapangrl03

**I HOPE I DIDN'T MISS ANYONE!IF I DID I AM TRULY SORRY BUT, YEAH THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!I APPRECIATE IT!I HOPE YOU READ MY NEXT STORY "Even Boarding School Has A Lot Of Drama!"! :) THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ MY STORY AND REVIEWED!I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW ONT HIS LAST CHAPTER! :)**


End file.
